Quod Erat Demonstandum Wenn Liebe dich verändert
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Zurück in Hogwarts gerät Hermine in einen Strudel von Macht, Abhängigkeit und Liebe. In Lucius trifft sie ihren Meister, und geht bis an ihre Grenzen er darüber hinaus. Erkennt Severus die Gefahr zu spät? Es kommt zur Eskalation LM,HM,SS, Lemon
1. Willkommen in der Zukunft

**Quod Erat Demonstrandum**  
Von Serpensortia

**Pairing:**  
Lucius Malfoy / Hermine Granger, Severus Snape / Hermine Granger

**Kategorie:**  
Drama, Tragödie, Romanze, Erotik, (Psycho)Thriller, Historisches

**Summary:**  
Zurück in Hogwarts gerät Hermine in einen faszinierenden Strudel von Macht und Abhängigkeit. In Lucius trifft sie ihren Meister der psychischen und physischen Abgründe. Immer mehr und mehr zieht er sie mit seinem attraktiven Äußeren, seiner facettenreichen Persönlichkeit und seiner faszinierenden Lebensweise in seinen Bann. Und schließlich lässt sie sich ein, auf ein faszinierendes Spiel aus Herrschaft und Dominanz, Lust und Wahnsinn. Hermine geht bis an ihre Grenzen - Lucius darüber hinaus.

Severus, selbst vom Schicksal mit Alpträumen gepeinigt und vom Leben verbittert, ist zu sehr mit sich und seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigt, um die drohende Gefahr, in der Hermine schwebt, wahr zu nehmen. Erst als es fast zu spät ist, erkennt er, was sie ihm bedeutet, und dass er bereit ist ihr zu helfen. Trotzdem kommt es zur Eskalation...

Die Dreiecksbeziehung wird in einen Kontext gebracht, der stellenweise aus Rückblicken besteht, die verschiedene offen gebliebene Fragen klärt, was den reichen Adligen Lucius Malfoy mit dem armen Waisen Severus Snape für eine Freundschaft verbindet. Wer war die Frau an Tom Riddles Seite und wie konnte er so mächtig geworden sein? Und letztendlich die Frage, wie konnte Severus Snape überleben?

_Quod Erat Demonstrandum_ ist eine Reise durch die Weltliteratur und auch wenn Severus Snape am Anfang kaum präsent ist, er taucht auf und nimmt seinen Platz ein…

Meine Fanfiction basiert auf HP7. Bis auf kleine Details (z.B. Severus' und Bellatrix' Tod) werde ich zurechtrücken. Der Inhalt der Potter-Septologie wird aber als bekannt vorausgesetzt. Für das Verständnis der Geschichte ist es dennoch nicht nötig, HP7 gelesen zu haben.

**Vorwort:**

Es wurden schon unzählig viele FF's geschrieben, so dass ein Thema, ein Handlungsstrang oder sonst eine Thematik wohl kaum zum ersten Mal auftauchen wird. Daher bitte ich euch, seid nachsichtig. In meinem Kopf sind Phantasien, Gedanken, Vorstellungen die ich in einer eigenen FF verarbeiten und veröffentlichen möchte. Es ist meine Allererste, also quasi ein Pilotprojekt. Daher bitte ich euch, ebenfalls kleine Kinderkrankheiten zu entschuldigen

Wie schon geschrieben, es ist ein Teil meiner Phantasie. Ich hab keine Geschichte gelesen, die ich wiedergeben oder gar ‚klauen' möchte. Aber auf Grund der Vielzahl wird es nicht zu vermeiden sein, dass der ein oder andere denkt „Hey, das kenn ich." Sollten also irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten auftauchen, heißt es, dass ich inspiriert wurde. Es ist ein Kompliment an den jeweiligen Autor oder die jeweilige Autorin...

Meine Fanfiction basiert auf HP7. Bis auf kleine Details (z.B. Severus' und Bellatrix' Tod) werde ich zurechtrücken. Der Inhalt der Potter-Septologie wird aber als bekannt vorausgesetzt. Für das Verständnis der Geschichte ist es dennoch nicht nötig, HP7 gelesen zu haben.

Meine Lieblingscharaktere sind definitiv Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy bzw. Hermine und Ginny. Viele von euch mögen die FFs um Sev und Mine (ich auch), aber in meiner allerersten Geschichte wird Luc eine große, entscheidende Rolle spielen. Ihr werdet es lesen. Severus taucht später auf und braucht ein wenig länger, um zu begreifen, was er will. Beide, Severus und Lucius, bringen Hermine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚um den Verstand'. Lest selbst, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

_QED_ wird dramatisch, romantisch, historisch, tragisch, erotisch, ich hoffe auch witzig und spannend. Es ist eine Reise durch Weltliteratur und Weltgeschichte

Die Geschichte von _Quod Erat Demonstrandum_ (was zu beweisen war) entstand ziemlich spontan und innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte ich ein komplettes schriftliches Storyboard ausgearbeitet. Die Feinheiten kommen nach und nach hinzu. Aber es macht großen Spaß, besonders, wenn man ermutigt wird, durch kleine Reviews zum Beispiel. Und auch, wenn ich nicht bei jedem Kapitel um ein Review bettele, so freue ich mich über jedes einzelne.

Natürlich gehören alle Charaktere und sämtliche Ideen, die auf die HP-Bände 1-7 basieren, JKR. Ich entleihe mir ihre bezaubernde Vorlage, und schaffe meine eigene HP-Welt auf der ihren.

An dieser Stelle erfolgt ein Hinweis. Bitte nehmt sie ernst und glaubt nicht, dass ich QED durch das FSK18- Rating lediglich reizvoller machen möchte. Das, was ich vorhabe, ist nicht für Jugendliche geeignet (Kinder, so hoffe ich, lesen das hier erst gar nicht). Ich werde unter anderem die Vergangenheit von Severus und Lucius beleuchten. Dazu gehört natürlich auch die Zeit der Todesser. Jene waren keine Kuschelbärchen, daher werde ich an der Stelle nicht auf romantische Herzen Rücksicht nehmen (die werden an anderer Stelle gestreichelt).  
Ich schreibe diese Warnung hier am Anfang und weise noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich in manchen Kapitel bis an die Grenze der vom Anbieter erlaubten Grenzen gehen werde. Ich werde die mir bietenden Möglichkeiten ausreizen und definitiv **NICHT **vor den Kapitel **warnen**, schließlich sollt ihr euch überraschen lassen und nicht auf das Kommende vorbereitet sein. Lediglich in Grenzfällen werde ich etwas andeuten. Die seien bitte ernstzunehmen…

Stellenweise werden auch BDSM- Elemente auftauchen (wobei sich der Schmerz in Grenzen hält, ich lasse meine Charaktere lieber psychisch ‚spielen'), da sowohl Lucius als auch Severus in meiner Phantasie dominante Persönlichkeiten sind. Diese Praktiken erfordern ein hohes Maß an Fachkenntnis, um tatsächlich Lust zu bereit und nicht auf eine ‚kranke' Ebene abzugleiten. Jede dieser Praktiken muss_ ausschließlich _unter dem Aspekt von SCC (save, sane, consensual - sicherheitsbewusst, mit klarem Verstand und einvernehmlich) angewandt werden. Anfänger sollten daher davon absehen, das von mir Beschriebene ggf. nachzuspielen. Für eventuelle Schäden bin ich nicht haftbar zu machen.

Ich lade euch ein, mit mir auf eine Reise der Phantasie zu gehen, die vielleicht nicht nur Hermine an ihre Grenzen bringt...

**Schließ die Augen und gib dich deiner Sehnsucht hin. Flieh weit fort vor dem Zweifel und dem Tag.  
Schließ die Augen und schweb im Geist davon. Und verlier dich im Reich der Illusion.**  
"Die Musik der Nacht", Phantom der Oper

* * *

**01. Kapitel – Willkommen in der Zukunft**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Unsere Vergangenheit bleibt immer Teil unseres Lebens,  
aber man muss Vergangenheit auch loslassen, um Zukunft zu leben.**  
Marietta Grade  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um viertel vor fünf apparierte Hermine vor den Toren Hogwarts und war erneut überwältigt. Sie hatte das imposante Gebäude noch genau in Erinnerung, besonders die Ereignisse nach dem letzten sechsten Schuljahr und dem Endkampf gegen Voldemort waren ihr präsent. Auch jetzt, drei Jahre nach dem Ende des Dunklen Lords, durchzog sie ein Schauer, wenn sie den Namen ‚Voldemort' hörte oder gar selbst aussprach. Aber es nutzte nichts, die Augen zu verschließen und den Kopf sprichwörtlich in den Sand zu stecken.

Sie trat näher an das große Eingangstor und überlegte, wie sie möglichst unauffällig ins Schloss gelangen konnte. Dass sie das Tor nicht einfach passieren konnte, war ihr klar. Auch nach den Jahren der Bedrohung herrschte ein gewisses Misstrauen, da viele Todesser nicht gefasst werden konnten.

Noch völlig in diesen düsteren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Hermine nicht die schlurfende Gestalt, die sich vom Schloss aus langsam auf sie zu bewegte. Erst als sie unmittelbar vor ihr stand, schreckte die junge Frau auf und versuchte, das Gesicht wieder zu erkennen, doch es war ihr unbekannt.

„Mrs. Weasley?" Die Gestalt hatte eine wohlklingende Stimme, war Hermine aber gänzlich unbekannt. „Ja, ich bin Mrs. Weasley, und wer sind Sie?" Hermine versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Auch wenn sie im Schloss das erste Mal richtig glücklich gewesen war, verband sie auch viel Schmerz mit dem Gebäude. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich mit der Vergangenheit zu befassen.

„Mein Name ist William, ich bin der neue Hausmeister, nachdem Mr. Filch nicht mehr bei uns weilt. Bitte, folgen Sie mir, Sie werden erwartet." Er öffnete das Tor, und Hermine beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Ihr erster Eindruck hatte sie getäuscht. William war ein Mann in den besten Jahren, der unerwartet schnell lief. „Hier entlang, bitte, Professor McGonagall erwartet Sie." Hermine folgte dem Hausmeister, noch immer unfähig, die vielen Erinnerungen, die auf sie hereinprasselten, verarbeiten zu können.

William führte sie zielsicher durch die bekannten Gänge, vorbei an dem Büro des Direktors und ging geradewegs auf eine unscheinbare Tür am Ende des Ganges zu. Dort angekommen klopfte er laut und rief durch die Tür: „Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall." Er drehte sich lächelnd zu Hermine um. „Viel Spaß." Schon zog er von dannen.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis die Tür zum Büro von Professor McGonagall aufflog. „Hermine", rief die McGonagall erfreut und umarmte die junge Frau. „Kommen Sie rein. Tee?" Neugierig sah sich Hermine um und setzte sich schließlich aufs Sofa. „Warum sind Sie nicht im Büro der Direktorin?" Sie sah einen Schatten über McGonagall's Gesicht huschen, der so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er auftauchte. „Ich bin nicht die Direktorin von Hogwarts. Ich leite die Schule kommissarisch, bis ein geeigneter Direktor vom Ministerium ernannt wurde. Aber was soll's", lachte die Professorin auf. „Ich will Sie nicht mit meinen Problemen langweilen. Erzählen Sie doch von sich. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen? Wie ich sehe haben Sie Mr. Weasley geheiratet. Ich freue mich so für Sie. Was machen Sie jetzt beruflich? Ach wissen Sie was? Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Minerva. Wir haben zusammen gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, und Sie sind keine Schülerin mehr. Daher halte ich es doch für angebracht. Sie waren immer eine meiner Lieblingsschülerinnen. So begabt…"

Hermine war verblüfft über den Redeschwall ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin, konnte sich aber nicht des Eindrucks verwehren, dass die Fröhlichkeit McGonagall's nur aufgesetzt war. Irgendwas belastete die Stellvertretene Direktorin. Aber sie wollte nicht aufdringlich sein, und nahm sich daher ihre Tasse Tee, während sie begann, auf die unzähligen Fragen einzugehen. „Ja, Professor McGonagall."

Ein leises_chrm chrm_ unterbrach sie. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, erinnerte sie doch dieses Räuspern sofort an die Erste Stellvertretene Untersekretärin Dolores Umbridge. Doch es war lediglich Minerva, die sie amüsiert angrinste. „Minerva", mahnte Hermine lachend. „Ich habe Ron direkt nach der Großen Schlacht geheiratet. Praktisch auf dem Feld machte er mir einen Antrag. Und Sie… du, weißt ja, dass wir bereits während der Schulzeit … Na ja, du weißt schon." Minerva nickte höchst erfreut. „Ja, im Lehrerkollegium hatten wir schon Wetten abgeschlossen." - „Wer ist denn noch so alles da?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig." - "Lenk nicht ab, erzähl erstmal von dir. Alles andere hat Zeit."

„Ron und ich sind nun schon seid drei Jahren verheiratet", fuhr Hermine fort. „Und wir haben keine Kinder. Das wolltest du doch wissen, ich sehe es dir an." Sie lachte, aber das Lachen erreichte ihre Augen nicht. „Nach der Schlacht waren Ron, Ginny, Harry und ich erst einmal untergetaucht. Wir wollten nichts sehen und nichts hören. Wir wollten einfach nur alles verarbeiten. Zum Glück kannten wir einen Ort, an dem wir vier ungestört waren. Dann ging jedes Paar seinen eigenen Weg. Harry und Ginny heirateten natürlich. Ich bewundere Ginny, wie sie das alles schafft. Ich meine, die Frau des berühmten Mr. Potters zu sein. Der Junge, der uns alle gerettet hat..." - „Ja, Miss Weasley, bzw. Mrs. Potter ist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche junge Hexe", stimmte Minerva zu.

„Ron und Harry arbeiten mittlerweile fürs Ministerium. Sie sind Auroren und ziemlich gute, will ich meinen. Ginny ist Hausfrau. Ich denke sie und Harry wollen möglichst bald Kinder haben. Ginny kommt aus einer kinderreichen Familie und Harry sehnt sich danach, ein guter Vater zu sein. So, wie er es nie bewusst kennengelernt hatte. Ich selbst … Nun, ich hab verschiedene Studiengänge in Edinburgh angefangen, konnte mich aber bislang nicht wirklich für einen konkreten Beruf entscheiden."

Minerva nickte mitfühlend, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen. Sie spürte, dass dieses Thema Hermine schwer fiel. „Hier hat sich nichts und dennoch vieles geändert", begann sie zu erzählen. „Viele aus dem Kollegium kennst du von deiner Schulzeit her. Filius Flitwick unterrichtet immer noch Zauberkunst und ist unverändert der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Sibyll Trelawney teilt sich die Stelle weiterhin mit Firenze. Das gefällt ihr nicht wirklich, aber ich wollte Dumbledores Entscheidung nicht infrage stellen. Binns schwebt mittlerweile durch Durmstrang, er wollte wohl Abwechslung, und Pomona Sprout liebt ihre Alraunen mehr als alles andere. Madame Hooch hat uns leider verlassen, dafür ist sie jetzt Mutter von zwei reizenden Mädchen. An ihrer Stelle bringt jetzt eine Dame namens Finigan unseren Schülern das Fliegen bei. Na ja und Poppy wacht über uns, wie eine Glucke, du kennst sie ja. William hast du bereits kennen gelernt. Ich habe ihn eingestellt, nachdem Mr. Filch bei der Schlacht in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. Er liegt jetzt im St. Mungos." Auch wenn Hermine Filch nie wirklich hatte leiden können, so tat es ihr doch leid um ihn.

Hermine hatte zugehört, ohne McGonagall zu unterbrechen. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie innerlich darauf brannte eine Frage zu stellen. Minerva sah es und lächelte nachsichtig. „Hagrid wird zurzeit von Professor Raue-Pritsche vertreten." Sie bemerkte Hermines Enttäuschung. „Er hat sich für ein Jahr beurlauben lassen. Vor zwei Monaten hat er endlich seine Olympe geheiratet und schwebt seitdem mit ihr im siebten Himmel." Sie kicherte leise. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Hagrid hat geheiratet…" Hermine fiel in dieses Kichern ein, und lachte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ausgelassen.

Die Frauen überhörten das ungeduldige Klopfen an der Tür. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. „Wie überaus erfreulich… In der Zeit des Friedens kann endlich wieder gelacht werden." Hermine erstarrte. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie genau wer da stand. Nie hätte sie diese Stimme vergessen können, die melodisch wohlklingend gnadenlos vernichten konnte. Er hatte sie jahrelang mit seinen abwertenden Kommentaren verunsichern können. Er war schuld daran, dass sie ein Problem mit ihrer Herkunft hatte. Er schaffte es noch immer, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten, wenn sie an ihn dacht. Er, den sie einerseits abgrundtief verachtete, andererseits aber trotzdem faszinierend fand. Er, der ihr Angst machte, aber dem sie sich auch nicht wirklich entziehen konnte.

Hermine stand auf, strich sich über den Rock und drehte sich mit einem falschen Lächeln um. Sie wollte Überlegenheit ausstrahlen, aber wer sie kannte, wusste, dass sie versuchte, ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Ich habe auch zu Voldemorts Zeiten gelacht, warum sollte sich das nun ändern?"

„Sie waren schon immer eine besondere… außerordentliche …. und natürlich überaus faszinierende Hexe, Miss Granger." Mit verschränkten Armen und einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen lehnte Lucius Malfoy im Türrahmen und betrachtete sie ungeniert.


	2. Die Ankunft daheim

**02. Kapitel - Die Ankunft daheim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**In einer Herde weißer Schafe ist das Schwarze das Weiße der Familie**  
frei nach Dagmar Cunderlik  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine atmete innerlich tief durch und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Kein Schlammblut mehr, MISTER Malfoy?" Diese offenkundige Provokation brachte den blonden Mann zum Lachen. Eine Gänsehaut überzog Hermine, und sie stellte entsetzt fest, dass dieses leise, melodische Lachen eine Erregung in ihr auslöste, die sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger…" Lucius Malfoy schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Sie werden doch nicht nachtragend zu einem armen alten Mann sein, der festgestellt hat, dass gewisse, antike… Vorstellungen ihn fehlgeleitet haben. Nie und nimmer würde ich es wagen, Sie heute als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen. Ein Fehler meinerseits, und meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung an Sie." Mit einer knappen, höflichen Verbeugung, die einfach nur sympathisch wirken konnte, lächelte ehrlich er sie an. „Vielleicht darf ich Sie auf ein Gläschen Wein zu mir einladen, um Sie von meiner Ernsthaftigkeit zu überzeugen?" Er trat näher zu ihr, sah ihr tief in die Augen und nahm ihre Hand, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken zu hauchen. Dann trat er wieder zurück und sah sie interessiert an.

Wäre Hermine irgendeine junge Frau gewesen, so hätte er sie mit seinem Gebaren zweifelsohne beeindrucken können, aber sie war Hermine Granger, nein, Hermine Weasley. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie den Mann, der, wie ein gewisser anderer Mann, vollkommen schwarz gekleidet vor ihr stand und mit seinen langen blonden Haaren immer noch so jung und attraktiv aussah, wie beim ersten Mal. Damals, als sie ihn in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, zusammen mit seinem Sohn Draco.

„Malfoy, Sie wollten zweifelsohne zu mir, andernfalls wären Sie nicht so unverschämt gewesen, ohne Aufforderung einzutreten. Also, sagen Sie was Sie zu sagen haben, und gehen Sie dann wieder." Minerva funkelte ihn an, peinlich darauf bedacht, ihren Schützling, als solche betrachtete sie Hermine insgeheim noch, vor dem großen bösen Mann zu bewahren.

Wieder ertönte dieses verführerische, kehlige Lachen. „Aber Minerva, meine Liebe, wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen... Hier, in Ihrem Büro, bei einem Gläschen Wein." Er schenkte ihr einen tiefen Blick. „Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Minerva. Heute möchte ich nicht zu Ihnen. Ich hörte durch William von der Ankunft Ihres ehemaligen Zöglings und hoffte die Gelegenheit zu erhaschen, mich für die Vergangenheit zu entschuldigen." Wieder zwinkerte er Hermine zu. „Und mein Klopfen müssen Sie wohl überhört haben. Ich würde es mir nicht anmaßen, mich über Sie zu stellen, Werteste."

Minerva war anzusehen, dass sie sich im Zaum halten musste, um nicht das zu sagen, was ihr auf der Zunge lag, eine zweifelsfrei unfreundliche Bemerkung. Als Lucius einen Schritt zum Sofa machte, stellte sie sich vor ihn und lächelte ihn so freundlich an, dass jedem die Falschheit auffallen musste. „Aber natürlich, Lucius, Ihre Absichten waren zweifellos …. aufrichtig. Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns doch bitte alleine, Hermine und ich haben etwas zu besprechen, dass nicht für Ihre Ohren bestimmt ist."

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie sehen, ich kann mich diesem charmanten Rausschmiss nicht entziehen". Wieder beugte er sich galant über Hermines Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf die sensible Stelle ihres Handgelenks, der alles andere als unschuldig war. „Sie verzeihen mir hoffentlich die Störung und geben mir die Möglichkeit, Sie bald wieder zu sehen. Es wäre mir ein großes Vergnügen."

„Weasley", konnte Hermine nur noch verwirrt antworten.

Wie bitte?"

„Ich heiße nicht mehr Granger, ich bin jetzt Mrs. Weasley."

Für einen Moment meinte sie Überraschung und Verachtung in Lucius' Augen aufglimmen zu sehen. Aber seine jahrelange Tätigkeit als Todesser hatte ihn gelehrt, seine Mimik jeder Zeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Nun, welcher der Weasley- Herren darf sich denn rühmen, mit Ihnen, Hermine, verheiratet zu sein?"

Minerva keuchte im Hintergrund ob der dreisten Anrede auf, aber Hermine hatte sich im Griff und lächelte ihren Gegenüber süßlich an. „Draco wird Ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen können, welche der Weasleyherren", sie imitierte seine Abneigung perfekt, „es schaffte, mein unreines Blut in Wallungen zu bringen… Lucius."

Lucius starrte sie an, dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. „Nun denn. Auf bald, Mrs. Weasley." Er drehte sich um und ging mit wallendem Umhang davon.

Hermine atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Minerva um. „Was sollte das denn Bedeuten?" Die Ältere zog sie nervös aufs Sofa. „So weit war ich in meiner Erzählung noch gar nicht gekommen." Auch sie atmete tief durch. „Das Ministerium hatte mir nahe gelegt, Malfoy einzustellen. Gedroht hat es mir nicht, aber es war unschwer herauszuhören, dass ich sonst arge Probleme bekommen könnte."

„Ja, und WAS macht er hier?"

Minerva kicherte verhalten. „Natürlich war er scharf auf die ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'- Professur, aber nur über meine Leiche." Ein boshaftes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Unser Engelchen ist jetzt Binns' Nachfolger und unterrichtet die Kinder in Geschichte. Passt ihm natürlich so gar nicht, aber noch hab ich hier etwas zu sagen." Kämpferisch reckte sie das Kinn in die Höhe.

„Und wer ist jetzt Lehrer in Verteidigung?" Hermine versuchte ihrer Stimme eine höffliche Neugier zu verpassen, McGonagall sollte ihr Unbehagen nicht bemerken.

„Ach, diese Stelle ist verflucht. Wir können immer noch keinen Lehrer länger als ein Jahr bei uns halten. Momentan hat eine junge Hexe diese Professur inne, aber auch sie wird uns verlassen."

„Warum?"

„Mutterschaftsurlaub. Noch ein Tässchen Tee?"

Hermine beäugte den Tee. „Meinst du, es liegt am Wasser?"

Minerva verstand sie nicht. „Was?"

„Na, erst Madame Hooch, jetzt jene besagte Dame. Vielleicht sollte ich den Tee nicht weiter trinken."

Die Professorin verschluckte sich beinahe vor Lachen, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich hab Harry gefragt."

Nun war Hermine an der Reihe sich zu verschlucken. „Lass mich raten, er hat abgelehnt? Na, es überrascht mich nicht, mit DEM würde ich auch ungern hinter Schloss und Riegel leben." Sie nickte zur Tür, durch die Lucius vor ein paar Minuten verschwunden war.

Minerva überlegte lange. „Hermine…"

„Nein!"

„Was?"

„Ich sagte nein, daran brauchst du gar nicht erst zu denken."

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich sagen will?" McGonagall war verblüfft.

„Du willst mir die Stelle anbieten."

„Ja, aber woher weißt du…"

„Dein Blick. Und ich sagte dir bereits, nein. Schon gar nicht, solange der da ist."

Minerva überlege sich ihre Worte sehr genau. „Hermine, wir haben niemanden mehr. Bislang konnte ich unser Engelchen von der Stelle fern halten, aber so langsam gehen mir die Leute aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das im nächsten Jahr auch noch schaffe. Sie haben uns Umbridge geschickt… damals. Was ist, wenn sie uns jetzt Lucius antun? Er spielt den Geläuterten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm das abnehmen kann. Was, wenn er in Wirklichkeit immer noch der Dunklen Seite angehört? Willst du das den Kindern antun?"

„Minerva", auch Hermine überlegte sich ihre Worte genau. „Du weißt, ich bin verheiratet. Ich kann nicht so einfach mir nichts dir nichts für ein Jahr verschwinden."

„Das sollst du auch gar nicht. Du apparierst einfach jeden Tag her, und abends wieder nach Hause. Und das Lucius dir nicht zu nahe tritt, dafür sorge ich höchst persönlich."

Sie diskutierten noch eine halbe Stunde über diese Angelegenheit. Minerva gab nicht auf, und Hermine erfuhr, dass die resolute Professorin mehr mit Dumbledore gemeinsam hatte, als bislang angenommen. Sie schloss die Augen und fuhr sich über die Augen, um Minerva danach in die Augen zu sehen. „Wenn ich das machen sollte, dann auf Probe. Ich kann jeder Zeit gehen." Minerva schluckte, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Ich denke, du hast mitbekommen, dass ich eine Auszeit brauche. Sowohl vom Studium, als auch von Ron." Wieder gab sie ihr keine Gelegenheit zu fragen. „Wenn ich das nun also wirklich mache, dann unter zwei Bedingungen. Die erste, ich kann jeder Zeit wieder gehen. Die Zweite: du stellst keine Fragen."

Minerva dachte über das Gehörte nach. „Bedingung zwei nehme ich an, hoffe aber, dass du dich mir irgendwann anvertraust. Natürlich kannst du jeder Zeit gehen, aber bitte gib mir vorher die Möglichkeit Ersatz zu besorgen."

„Gut, ich bleibe in dem Fall solange, bis ein Ersatz da ist." Gedankenverloren rührte die junge Hexe in ihrem Tee, und Minerva dachte nicht daran, das Gespräch erneut auf Lucius Malfoy zu bringen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Zaubertränke?" Hermine klang verdächtig beiläufig.

„Zaubertränke, oder unser ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor?" McGonagall grinste verdächtig.

„Beides", resignierte Hermine.

Wieder ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür. Und wieder wurde nicht gewartet, bis die stellvertretende Direktorin „Herein" gerufen hatte. Madame Sprout hastete ins Büro und schien sehr aufgeregt. „Minerva, du musst sofort mitkommen. Ein Schüler ist verschwunden."

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Hermine eilte Minerva McGonagall aus dem Raum. „Wir sehen uns am 30. August", rief sie gerade noch über die Schulter.

Hermine seufzte auf, stellte die Teetasse ab und nahm ihre Sachen. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?

Gedanken verloren verließ auch sie das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg nach Haus. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Gespräch mit Ron, aber es half alles nichts, da musste sie durch.

„So ein Gespräch kann unvorstellbare Möglichkeiten eröffnen." Malfoy stand lässig mit dem Rücken zur Wand gelehnt und schien ein außerordentliches Interesse an seinen akkurat gefeilten Fingernägeln zu haben. „Zum Beispiel einen Weinabend… Mit mir, werte Kollegin. Oder zwei, oder drei..."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Was machen Sie denn noch hier?" Auf die Frage, woher er von ihrer Zusage wissen konnte, kam sie gar nicht.

Für einen Moment erschien ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Nun, ich sagte doch, ich habe auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet Sie zu treffen. Und wenn diese auf einmal da ist, kann ich dieses doch nicht einfach so… verstreichen lassen." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich auf eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit, Hermine. Wir werden sicher viel voneinander… lernen können." Bevor Hermine es verhindern konnte, trat er hinter sie, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und elektrisierte sie mit seiner samtweichen Stimme. „Ich glaube, ich habe den Schüler vorhin in der Besenkammer verschwinden sehen. Leider ist der Schlüssel… abhanden gekommen. Au revoir, Miss Granger."


	3. Ein unangenehmes Gespräch

**03. Kapitel – Ein unangenehmes Gespräch**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Verlassen wir den rechten Weg, wenn der linke der richtige ist**  
Walter Ludin  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Gespräch mit Ron war schwierig verlaufen. Auch ihm war langsam bewusst geworden, dass sich Hermine immer weiter von ihm entfernte hatte. Er saß zwischen zwei Stühlen. Auf der einen Seite stand Hermine, die er zwar liebte und mit der ihn mehr verband als mit seinen Mitmenschen, außer vielleicht Harry und Ginny. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich seine Arbeit, die er ebenfalls liebte, und die ihm die Gelegenheit gab, vor den Schatten der Vergangenheit zu fliehen. Er war zu jung gewesen, als ‚das' alles passierte. Er hatte zu viele Menschen sterben sehen, selbst zu viele Menschen verloren. Er wollte nur noch vergessen.

Hermine war ihm damals eine Stütze gewesen, sie hatte mit ihm geredet und ihn dabei gehalten. So dass er schließlich die Schreie auf dem Schlachtfeld vergessen konnte. Er hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht. Natürlich aus Liebe, aber eigentlich hatte er noch warten wollen. Er hatte sich erst darüber klar werden wollen, ob Hermine wirklich die richtige Frau für ihn war. Nun, drei Jahre später konnte Ron sagen, dass er seine Frau aufrichtig liebte, aber dennoch war das Feuer nicht mehr vorhanden. Er fühlte sich alt, so unsagbar alt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie nicht geheiratet hätten.

Hermine hatte sich verändert, sie war nicht mehr die Frau, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Sie ließ sich gehen und vor allem wollte sie immer und immer wieder über die Vergangenheit reden. Er blockte es ab, in dem er seiner Arbeit immer mehr und mehr den Vorzug gab. Hermine war zwar seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft, aber auch seine Vergangenheit, eben jene wollte er vergessen. Er wollte aufhören zu denken, aufhören erinnert zu werden, er wollte einfach leben, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre. Auch wenn er Hermine liebte, so konnte ihm seine Ehefrau nicht das bieten, was er brauchte: Verständnis und Ablenkung. Zu sehr war sie selbst beteiligt.

Aber Helena war es nicht. Bei Helena konnte er das finden, was er so dringend suchte. Und auch wenn er seine hübsche Kollegin lediglich sympathisch fand, wie er Hermine versicherte, so verband die beiden doch wesentlich mehr, als nur Freundschaft. Davon wusste die Ehefrau natürlich nichts.

Trotz allem war er vollkommen überrascht, als Hermine ihm eröffnete, dass sie sich eine Auszeit nehmen und als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts gehen wolle. Von Lucius Malfoy hatte sie ihm vorsichtshalber nichts erzählt.

Während des Gesprächs saß Hermine gesittet auf dem Sofa und hatte die Hände im Schoss gefaltet. Ron lief auf und ab. „Warum, Hermine?" Das Unverständnis war deutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören. „Du hast hier doch genug zu tun. Mach dein Studium zu Ende. Du brauchst Hogwarts nicht. Hogwarts ist Vergangenheit. Wir haben beschlossen, dass die Vergangenheit abgeschlossen ist." Er war vor ihr stehen geblieben. „Oder lass uns gleich eine Familie gründen. Du weißt doch, dass ich Kinder mit dir möchte..."

Panik wallte sich in Hermine auf. Sie wusste genau, wie wichtig die Familie für Ron war. Er hatte ja selbst genügend Geschwister, Nichten und Neffen, Tanten und Onkel. Doch die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit hatten ihr gezeigt, wie vergänglich die Zeit war. Sie wollte sich noch nicht festlegen. Sie hatte Angst einen Fehler zu machen. Sie hatte Angst, sich einzugestehen, dass die Hochzeit mit Ron ein Fehler war.

„…Und dann kaufen wir uns irgendwo ein hübsches Häuschen, mit viel Garten, vielleicht sogar irgendwo am Meer. Du hütest die Kinder, und ich bringe das Geld heim." Das Leuchten in Rons Augen wurde immer größer bei der Vorstellung.

„Dieses Thema hatten wir doch schon", fauchte Hermine unwirsch. Sie wollte Kinder, ja, aber nicht jetzt, und schon gar nicht wollte sie sich in das ‚Mann-Haus-Kinder-Hund-weiße Spitzenhandschuhe' – Schema pressen lassen. Sie wollte Familie, aber sie wollte keine Hausfrau sein. Sie wollte ihr Wissen fördern, und arbeiten gehen. Sie wollte jemanden, der sie, ihren Geist, forderte. Und das konnte Ron nicht.

Die junge Frau spürte, dass sie und Ron sich in verschiedene Richtungen entwickelt hatten. Sie war nicht mehr die Hermine, die damals den rothaarigen Jungen im Zug darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er Dreck an der Nase habe. Sie war nicht mehr die Hermine, die mit Harry und Ron gegen einen Troll gekämpft hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die Hermine, die den entscheidenden Hinweis auf den Basilisken gegeben hatte. Sie war auch nicht mehr die Hermine, die gesehen hatte, wie Harry Voldemort umbrachte.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten unablässig um den Endkampf. Voldemort war tot. Er konnte nie wieder Schrecken verbreiten. Doch viele Todesser haben überlebt. Lucius Malfoy zum Beispiel. Er stellte sich in letzter Sekunde auf die Seite der Guten. Doch war er wirklich gut? Oder war er nur ein Fähnchen im Wind? Severus Snape, ihr ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer, war von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden. Der Mord an Dumbledore wurde mit seiner Spionagetätigkeit für den Orden aufgewogen. Er war rehabilitiert. Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden MacNair und Yaxley waren entkommen. Schwer verletzt, mittlerweile vielleicht tot. Nie hatte jemand wieder etwas von ihnen gehört. Was, wenn sie wieder kamen? Wie gerne hätte sie mit Ron über ihre Angst gesprochen, dass die Todesser zurückkehrten, doch davon wollte er nichts hören, für ihn war ‚die Sache' erledigt.

Ron trat auf sie zu und legte den Arm um sie. „Hermine, Hogwarts war ne schöne Zeit, aber wir sind erwachsen. Das kommt nicht mehr wieder. Schließ mit der Vergangenheit ab. Hey, ich liebe dich. Lass uns die Gegenwart genießen." Er verstand sie einfach nicht.

„Nein, Ron. Ich werde nicht die Rolle übernehmen, in der du mich gern sehen würdest. Ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts gehen. Entweder mit deiner Unterstützung, oder eben ohne sie." Entschlossen funkelte Hermine ihren Mann an. „Entscheide dich, für oder gegen mich."

Ron sah sie lange an. Vielleicht hatte er endlich verstanden, dass in seiner Beziehung zu Hermine doch nicht alles so lief, wie es laufen sollte. Er hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit ein Bild von seiner Zukunft gemacht, und ganz selbstverständlich angenommen, dass das die gleiche Zukunft war, die Hermine wollte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm klar, dass man manchmal im Leben um Dinge kämpfen musste, die einem als selbstverständlich erschienen. Dass sich Manches änderte und nichts so blieb, wie man es kannte und wollte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sich Menschen weiter entwickelten und somit auch die Beziehungen zu ihnen. Er hatte angenommen, dass Hermine und er die gleichen Ziele und Wünsche hatten. Dabei hatte er vergessen, sich mit ihr gemeinsam weiter zu entwickeln. Dabei hatte er vergessen zu reden.

Diese Reihe von Erkenntnissen stürzte wie eine Flut auf ihn ein. Er war unfähig irgendwas zu sagen, überhaupt etwas zu begreifen. Es war, als wenn diese Erkenntnisse wie kleine Lichtspots in seinem Hirn auftauchten, aber sofort wieder verschwanden. Gern hätte er die Zeit zurück gedreht, doch er wusste, dass das nicht ging. Er konnte Hermine nun weiter Vorwürfe machen, und damit riskieren, alles zu vernichten, was noch da war. Aber er konnte sich auch eingestehen, dass eine Auszeit wirklich besser wäre und sie ziehen lassen. Vielleicht wäre dann noch etwas zu retten. Schließlich liebte er sie doch…

Gleich morgen würde er Helena in ein gutes Restaurant führen. Hermine sollte sich erstmal beruhigen. Dann war immer noch Zeit, sich um seine Ehe zu kümmern.

Die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse waren in seinem Unterbewusstsein verschwunden.


	4. Mehr als eine Herausforderung

**Kapitel 04 - Mehr als eine Herausforderung  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Die Angst vor der Angst treibt dich der Angst in die Arme**  
Helga Schäferling  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Morgen des 30. Augusts stand Hermine erneut vor den Toren ihrer alten Schule. Jetzt war es aber etwas anderes. Diesmal würde sie als Professorin die Tore durchschreiten, nicht als Schülerin. Diese Erkenntnis war sonderbar für sie, ein komplett anderes Gefühl. War sie als Schülerin klein und vor allem ängstlich gewesen, so wie war jetzt vor allem unsicher, ob sie der Erwartung, die in sie gesetzt worden war, gerecht würde und ob sie wirklich Talent hatte, die Schüler zu unterrichten. Würde sie es schaffen, obwohl sie kaum älter war als der Abschlussjahrgang? Würde sie ernst genommen werden? Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass die meisten Professoren („Kollegen", schalt sie sich in Gedanken) erfreut waren, sie wieder zusehen. Aber besonders eine Konfrontation scheute sie, Severus Snape, ihr gefürchteter Zaubertranklehrer. Was würde er dazu sagen, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin, die ihm doch gewaltig auf den Nerv gefallen war, als Lehrerin zurück kehrte? Würde er sie akzeptieren?

Hermine wusste nicht genau warum es ihr wichtig war, aber dass Snape sie akzeptierte bedeutete ihr etwas. Wehmütig dachte sie an den beängstigenden Mann zurück. Wie oft hatte sie im Kerker gesessen, direkt vor einem Kessel und sich bemüht, durch besonders gute Leistung seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihm ein Lob zu entlocken. Vielleicht könnte sie jetzt, als erwachsene Frau, ihn dazu bringen, sie zu beachten?

Hermine konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie zum ersten Mal aus dem Hogwarts- Express stieg, und, wie jeder Erstklässler, mit den anderen in Booten über den See fuhr. Der erste Blick auf das erleuchtete, imposante Schloss war umwerfend gewesen. Sie hatte Stolz verspürt. Stolz, gepaart mit Aufregung und Nervosität. Als sie das erste Mal die Mauern von Hogwarts gesehen hatte, war es ein ganz und gar magischer Moment gewesen. Da hatte sie begriffen, dass die 'ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse' in der Vergangenheit nicht von Abnormalität zeugten, sondern von etwas Besonderem, Ungewöhnlichem. Sie hatte gespürt, dass sie etwas in sich trug, das viele Menschen nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Sie war dazu fähig Dinge zu tun, die anderen Menschen Angst machte. Sie war anders, sie war ein Außenseiter gewesen. Aber hier, inmitten all der anderen jungen Zauberer und Hexen war sie eine von vielen. Nicht ausgestoßen und nicht gehänselt. Der Brief von Hogwarts war unwirklich gewesen. Der Anblick dieses altehrwürdigen Schlosses dagegen die Bestätigung, nicht alles geträumt zu haben. Und in diesem Moment hatte sich Hermine Jane Granger geschworen, Hogwarts nicht zu enttäuschen. Sie hatte sich als Schülerin würdig erweisen wollen. Hogwarts sollte den gleichen Stolz auf sie empfinden, wie sie darauf, dass sie teil nahm an etwas Geheimnisvollem, Unbegreifbarem und ganz und gar Unglaublichem.

Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Wie naiv sie damals gewesen war. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Welt läge ihr zu Füssen. Sie brauchte sie nur zu betreten und alles wäre gut. Ja, sie war glücklich geworden in Hogwarts. Sie hatte ihre Bestimmung kennen gelernt und wahre Freundschaft, aber auch viel Schmerz. Nicht nur, dass sie Freunde verloren hatte, die ihr wichtig geworden waren. Nein, sie hatte in Hogwarts erfahren, dass sie bei manchen als Zweitklassig galt, weil ihre Eltern Muggel, also Nichtmagier, waren. Anfangs hatte sie geglaubt, dass alle gleich seien, bzw. als gleich angesehen wurden. Es käme nicht darauf an, wie man geboren worden wäre, sondern darauf, was man aus seinem Leben machen würde. Aber sie war ganz schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt worden. Natürlich war es ihren Freunden egal, ob sie reinblütig war oder nicht. Aber eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren flüsterte ihr zu, dass die Anerkennung ihrer Freunde 'natürlich' war.

Vielleicht war es ihr Fluch, aber sie wollte von denen anerkannt werden, die sie hassten und als minderwertig ansahen. Sie wollte zeigen, dass Geburt kein Talent ausmachte. Also war Hermine immer die, die härter als andere arbeitete. Zweifelsohne hatte sie Talent, aber allein darauf wollte sie sich nicht verlassen. Sie wollte zeigen, dass sie, obwohl sie für manche als 'Schlammblut' galt, ein vollwertiger Mensch war.

Hermine lachte leise auf. Manchmal hatte sie es übertrieben. Rückblickend musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihre Art sehr… anstrengend gewesen war.

Aber nun stand sie erneut vor den Toren Hogwarts. Sie hatte einen neuen Lebensabschnitt vor sich, eine neue Herausforderung. Diesmal würde sie nicht den Fehler machen, sich von der Meinung anderer abhängig zu machen. Sie war Hermine Jane Weasley, Vertrauensschülerin, die Beste ihres Jahrgangs und eine der talentiertesten Hexen, die Hogwarts jemals hervor gebracht hatte. Sie mochte nicht reinen Blutes sein, aber deshalb war sie kein schlechterer Mensch.

Energisch hob Hermine ihr Kinn. Sie würde es Lucius Malfoy zeigen. Und letztendlich war sie es, die dir Verteidigungsprofessur innehielt, nicht er. Mit Lucius würde sie schon fertig werden, schließlich war sie kein Teenager mehr, der sich einschüchtern und rum kommandieren ließ. Lucius sollte es nur wagen. Ein Malfoy machte ihr keine Angst mehr.

Wieder trabte William auf sie zu. Wieder führte er sie durch das Schloss. Wieder brachte er sie zu Minervas Büro. Die Schulleiterin war erfreut, dass Hermine wirklich gekommen war. Fast hatte sie befürchtet, die junge Kollegin fühlte sich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, und hätte im letzten Moment abgesagt.

Fröhlich vor sich hin schnatternd führte sie Hermine zu ihren Wohnräumen, zeigte ihr das Verteidigungsbüro und schloss sie in die Arme. „Hermine, du hast mein vollstes Vertrauen. Und solltest du je einmal zweifeln, bedenke, dass du eine Gryffindor bist." Die alte Dame lächelte ihr zu. „Solltest du Probleme haben, komme zu mir. Ich bin zwar Direktorin dieses alten Kastens, aber auch deine Freundin. Vergiss das nie."

Die junge Hexe nickte und ergriff dankbar die Hände ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin. „Ich danke dir, Minerva. Wie meine Mutter jetzt sagen würde 'Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln'."

Minerva kicherte und versetzte Hermine für einen Moment in ihre Kindheit zurück. „Hermine", McGonagall zögerte. „Darf ich dich noch um etwas bitten?"

„Siehst du meinen misstrauischen, zweifelnden Blick?"

„Nun, wir haben hier eigentlich niemand gGescheites aus Gryffindor mehr. Und die Schüler brauchen eine Hauslehrerin. Würdest du das machen? Ich selbst kann es ja nicht mehr. Als Direktorin muss ich unparteiischen sein, auch wenn es mir zugegebenermaßen manchmal recht schwer fällt."

Hermine schluckte. „Aber ich hab doch gar keine Erfahrung. Was ist, wenn ich das nicht richtig mache? Was…"

Mcgonagall unterbrach sie. „Natürlich steh ich dir zur Seite, und helfe dir. Daran soll es nicht liegen. Außerdem, wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer?"

„Ja, aber was ist mit den Anderen?"

„Nun, Pomona Sprout ist natürlich noch immer die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. Flitwick von Ravenclaw. Und kannst du dir Professor Sinistra als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor vorstellen? Oder Professor Vektor?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Für mich warst immer du die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

„Siehst du, Kindchen, und ich darf nicht mehr. Im letzten Jahr war es unsere werdende Mutter, aber sie ist nun weg. Hermine, die Kinder brauchen dich."

„Du weißt genau, wie du mich rum bekommst", knurrte Hermine.

„Ja, manche Dinge ändern sich nie", flötete Minerva und hakte sich bei Hermine unter. „Komm, das Abendessen wartet auf die Lehrer, und auf dich." Sie zwinkerte.

ooooOOoooo

„Meine Lieben, ich möchte es nicht so spannend machen, und euch unsere neue Kollegin vorstellen. Sie unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ist zugleich Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Die meisten von euch kennen sie bereits, Mrs. Hermine Weasley."

Hermine hatte diesen Moment gefürchtet. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf die Kollegen reagieren sollte, die lange Zeit ihre Lehrer waren. Würden sie sie anstarren und ihre Bestürzung kaum verbergen können? Die Bestürzung darüber, dass es eine Schülerin wagte, in ihre Reihen vorzustoßen? Fest rechnete sie damit. Dann würde die Ablehnung nicht so wehtun. Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Als erstes sprang Professor Sprout auf und stürzte auf sie zu. „Kindchen, wie schön Sie wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Gerade letzte Woche hab ich noch zu Poppy gesagt, wie schön es wäre, wieder von den alten Hasen zu hören. Und jetzt sind Sie hier. Minerva hat es ja wirklich spannend gemacht und uns kein Wort verraten. Nur, dass sie eine kompetente Fachkraft für Verteidigung habe."

„Pomona, lass unsere junge Kollegin doch erstmal zu Wort kommen", lachte Professor Sinistra und trat auf den Neuankömmling zu. „Willkommen in unseren Reihen."

Auch die anderen Lehrer bestürmten sie, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Hermine schüttelte unzählige Hände, hörte viele Freundliche Worte und musste immer und immer wieder erzählen, was sie jetzt mache, und seit wann sie mit Ron verheiratet war.

Erschöpft sah sie sich schließlich Hilfe suchend nach Minerva um. Diese lachte übermütig und reichte ihr ein Glas Butterbier. „Kommen, setz dich, du musst ja ganz hungrig sein."

Während Hermine zum Lehrertisch ging, fielen ihr zwei Dinge auf, zum einen, dass Severus Snape fehlte und zum anderen, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht unter den Gratulanten war. Er lehnte lässig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Tisch und musterte sie freundlich. Als sie sich aus den Reihen löste, kam er auf sie zu. „Ich wollte Sie erst den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, bevor ich Sie völlig selbstlos rette." Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Aber wie ich sehe war Minerva wieder einmal schneller."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy." Erschöpft sah ihn Hermine an und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Dieser Mann verunsicherte sie.

„Nun", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, „das letzte Mal waren wir schon bei Lucius." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr sinnlich einen Kuss drauf. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Tischnachbarin zu sein?"

„Ich… Nun … ich habe schon versprochen", stammelte Hermine, wurde aber galant von Lucius Malfoy unterbrochen. „Meine Liebe, Sie haben noch viele Abende in Hogwarts vor sich. Verwehren Sie einem armen, alten Mann nicht den Wunsch, sich zumindest für einen Abend mit der Gesellschaft einer bezaubernden jungen Frau rühmen zu können." Wieder schenkte er ihr ein hintergründiges Lächeln.

„Mr. Malfoy, flirten Sie etwa mit mir?", fragte Hermine entrüstet.

„Aber nein, wo denken Sie denn hin, Hermine. Ich versuche lediglich ein wenig Eindruck bei Ihnen zu schinden."

„Und warum?", erkundigte sich die Hexe misstrauisch.

„Nun, wir sind jetzt Kollegen und wohnen sozusagen unter einem Dach. Ich möchte jegliche Spannungen vermeiden… zumindest negative." Er führte sie zu Tisch.

„Wie überaus fürsorglich von Ihnen", antwortete voller Ironie und nahm Hermine das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Vorsicht, kleine Hexe, wenn Sie mich weiter ärgern, überlege ich es mir doch noch und fange doch noch an, mit Ihnen zu flirten", spottete Lucius sanft.

In diesem Moment wurde Hermine von Poppy, die auf ihrer anderen Seite saß, abgelenkt. Sie war froh über diese Unterbrechung, spürte sie doch, dass ihr der gut aussehende Mann gefährlich werden würde. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er ihr mit Verachtung entgegentrat, und hatte sich auf bissige Bemerkungen eingestellt. Ein charmanter Lucius Malfoy, der sie als Frau sah und der versuchte sie zu umgarnen, war in ihrer Planung nicht vorgekommen. Sie musste ihn schnell wieder auf den Teppich holen, ansonsten, das wusste Hermine, würde sie ein großes Problem bekommen.


	5. Nächtliche Begegnungen

_Gott schütze die Künstlerische Freiheit. Vergebt mir also, wenn ich ein wenig "zaubere" - z.B. beim Alter. ;-)  
Snape wird eine entscheidende Rolle spielen, aber seine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen ..._

* * *

**Kapitel 5**  
Hermine wollte sich gerade das Nachthemd überziehen, als es leise an ihrer Tür klopfte. Zuerst überlegte sie, ob sie sich einfach schlafen stellen sollte. Der Tag war anstrengend und sie war müde. 

Andererseits war sie nun Hauslehrerin, ein Umstand der ihr immer noch nicht wirklich genehm war, und somit verpflichtet Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Sie warf sich einen Bademantel über.

Vor der Tür standen Minerva und Poppy mit einer Flasche Rotwein und kicherten miteinander.

Hermine musste schmunzeln, die beiden älteren Damen sahen in ihren Nachtgewändern wie zwei Schulmädchen aus, die etwas ausheckten.

"Was wollt ihr?", knurrte sie gespielt unfreundlich.

"Lass uns rein, bevor William uns erwischt und den Schock seines Lebens bekommt", kicherte Poppy.

Bevor Hermine etwas entgegnen konnte, hockten die beiden schon auf ihrem Bett und öffneten die Flasche.

Minerva klopfte neben sich. "Nun komm schon. Wir wollen ein bisschen feiern. Wenn das Schuljahr losgeht, werden wir kaum noch Zeit für ein Pläuschchen finden. Zumal unsere Schüler sich bestimmt fürchterlich erschrecken würden, wenn sie nicht mehr die strengen Lehrer in uns ansehen könnten."

Hermine seufzte und ließ sich von der Heiterkeit anstecken.

Eine Stunde und ein paar Gläser Wein später, die Flasche leerte sich auf wundersamer Weise nicht, hatten die drei Frauen alles um sich herum vergessen und kicherten wie kleine Mädchen im Schullandheim.

Sie sprachen ausgelassen über ihre eigene Schulzeit und Hermine staunte, als sie alberne Züge an ihren Kolleginnen feststellte. Sie selbst taute langsam auf und traute sich sogar, die ein oder andere Anekdote zu erzählen. Besonders die Weasley- Zwillinge bescherten den Frauen immer wieder Heiterkeitsausbrüche.

Poppy nahm Hermine bei der Hand. "Und nun erzähl mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir und Ron." Sie hickste. "Beziehungsweise was ist NICHT zwischen dir und Ron?"

Sofort versteinerte sich Hermines Gesichtszüge und die Ablehnung glich einer eisigen Kälte. "Poppy, darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen."

"Ich versprach ihr, keine Fragen zu stellen", schaltete sich Minerva ein. "Du hast also keinerlei Hilfe von mir zu erwarten. Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht ebenso neugierig bin wie du."

Hermine sah sie böse an und wollte gerade das Thema wechseln, als ein heller Lichtstrahl ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Sie hastete zum Fenster und sah eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Verbotenen Wald in Richtung Schlosseingang eilen.

"Habt ihr das gesehen?" Aufgeregt drehte sie sich um.

Minerva warf nur einen gelangweilten Blick aus dem Fenster. "Ach, unser Engelchen hat wahrscheinlich wieder eins seiner ... kleinen Probleme."

"Was für Probleme?"

Die Direktorin kicherte ausgelassen. "Nun, die Zwillinge sind nach dem Tod Voldemorts zu ungeahnten Höchstleistungen aufgelaufen. Ich muss gestehen, ich find's nicht wirklich bedauerlich, dass die beiden auf ihre UTZe verzichtet und stattdessen den Laden gegründet haben."

"Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

"Nun, ich hab mich in den Ferien in dem Laden ein wenig umgesehen". Minervas Augen glänzten.

"Professor McGonagall kommen Sie zur Sache. Was hat das alles mit Lucius zu tun?" Hermine war ungeduldig.

Jetzt war Poppy an der Reihe sich einzuschalten. "Lucius? Seit wann nennst du ihn beim Vornamen?"

Der Blick, den Hermine der Medihexe zuwarf, war mörderisch und Poppy zog es vor zu schweigen.

Minerva zog wieder die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ich befürchte, Poppy und ich waren ein wenig ... unaufmerksam."

"Was soll das heißen?" Die Jüngste der dreien trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Bettdecke.

"Nun, vorgestern unterhielten Poppy und ich uns darüber, dass Mr. Malfoy wirklich Aufmunterung bräuchte und ich noch einiges von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze habe. Ich befürchte, Peeves hat das mitbekommen und ... Na ja, meine Vorräte sind ein wenig geschrumpft."

Hermine konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Ihr seid unmöglich."

"Wir? ER ist unmöglich," kicherte Poppy boshaft.

Es war die Gelegenheit ein paar Fragen zu stellen. "Was macht er eigentlich hier?"

"Nach dem Endkampf", begann die Direktorin, "ging Malfoy zum Minister und unterhielt sich lange mit ihm. Die offizielle Version lautet, dass die Familie unter dem Imperiusfluch stand. Ich vermute allerdings eher, dass Lucius sich und seine Familie wieder einmal freigekauft hat - St. Mungos konnte sich auf einmal eine Menge hochwertiger und teurer Geräte leisten.  
Zwei Jahre wurde es still um die Familie Malfoy, bis eines Tages ein geflohener Todesser auftauchte und Draco und Narzissa ermordete, um Lucius zu bestrafen. Schließich kämpfe er nicht an Voldemorts Seite.  
Bei seiner Verhaftung schrie der Mann immer und immer wieder "Verräter!".

"Das ist ja schrecklich. Darüber stand aber nichts im Tagespropheten."

"Hermine, der Tagesprophet untersteht immer noch dem Ministerium. Es hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen.  
Auf jeden Fall haben wir seit Albus Tod erheblichen Personenmangel. Einige wollten die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und neu anfangen, um einfach zu vergessen. Viele kennen Albus persönlich und schätzten ihn, ich vermute, sie hatten Angst nach Hogwarts zu kommen, weil Albus hier noch gegenwärtig ist.  
Einerlei, der Minister trat auf mich zu und legte mir nahe, Mr. Malfoy einzustellen. Guck mich nicht so an, Hermine, über die Motive kann ich nichts sagen. Ich vermute, dass der Minister will, dass wir ein Auge auf Lucius haben. Er gilt zwar nicht länger als Todesser und hatte auch keine Verhandlung, aber sein Aufenthalt hier ist dem Ministerium wesentlich lieber, als wenn er frei rumlaufen würde, um die alten Todesser um sich herum zu scharren."

"Aber der Verteidigungsposten war besetzt?"

"Ja, zum Glück, und mittlerweile hat Malfoy sich wohl eingelebt."

"Also glaubst du nicht, dass er eine zweite Dolores Umbridge wird?"

"Nein, das Ministerium hat genug eigene Probleme. Und da Albus ja nicht mehr da ist", ein Schatten legte sich über das Gesicht der Direktorin, "fürchtet das Ministerium Hogwarts nicht weiter."

Hermine schmunzelte. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er der Lehrer für magische Geschichte sein soll."

"So schlecht macht er sich gar nicht. Sein Wissen ist enorm. Aber damit er sich nicht völlig langweilt, hab ich ihn zusätzlich mit den Aufgaben des Hauslehrers der Slytherins beauftragt."

Hermine war verblüfft. "Hauslehrer?"

"Da kann er nicht viel falsch machen, und glaub mir, ich sehe ihm genau auf die Finger. Außerdem ... was sollte ich machen? Professor Snape war der einzige Slytherinlehrer hier. Die meisten Lehrer wären, wenn sie Häusern zugeordnet werden sollten, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff. Malfoy war der einzige mit Slytherinabstammung."

Die junge Hexe musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Snape und Hogwarts gehörten für sie zusammen.

"Severus' Leiche wurde nie gefunden, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass er Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hat", fuhr die Direktorin achselzuckend fort. "Nach dem Fall von Du-weißt-schon-wem verschwand er einfach. Auch während oder nach seiner Rehabilitation tauchte er nicht wieder auf. Ich vermute mal, ihm wurde der ganze Rummel zu groß. Du kennst ihn, er war noch nie sonderlich kontaktfreudig. Und die Aufmerksamkeit, die er durch seine Arbeit als Doppelagent bekam, war wohl doch etwas zu ausartend."

"Und wer unterrichtet jetzt Zaubertränke?"

"Zurzeit ist Horace Slughorn wieder bei uns. Allerdings will er schnellstmöglich aufhören, wir suchen also fürs nächste Jahr einen Ersatz - zur Abwechslung mal wieder", schnaubte sie.

"Ich hab Slughorn nicht gesehen."

"Er kommt auch erst morgen wieder. Private Angelegenheit."

Hermine verabschiedete die beiden redseligen Damen so schnell sie konnte und legte sich in ihr Bett, zu viele Informationen waren auf einmal zu verarbeiten.

Im Geiste schlüsselte sie das Gehörte noch einmal auf.  
Lucius Malfoy konnte sich freikaufen, vermutlich auch aufgrund seines Einflusses im Ministerium, das ihm misstraut und deswegen nach Hogwarts abgeschoben hatte, um von Minerva an der kurzen Leine gehalten zu werden. Er unterrichtete Zaubereigeschichte und war Hauslehrer von Slytherin.  
'Aber da ist doch ein Denkfehler. Was, wenn er nie die Seiten gewechselt hat? Kann er nicht als Lehrer und besonders als Hauslehrer die Kinder beeinflussen? Und selbst wenn er eine komplette Gehirnwäsche bekommen hat, er ist und bleibt ein Slytherin. Warum nur hat sich Minerva darauf eingelassen? Ich verstehe es nicht. Und wo ist Snape? Der Gedanke, dass er nicht mehr hier ist, ist seltsam.'

Grübelnd fiel Hermine schließlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	6. Kein Weg zurück

**Kapitel 6**  
Lucius Malfoy wusste nicht, dass er beobachtet worden war, als er aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurückkehrte.  
Er trug etwas großes, sperriges unter seinem Arm.

Sein Versuch, den Gegenstand zu vernichten, war kläglich gescheitert. Kein Zauberspruch half, und selbst auf Muggleart, konnte der Gegenstand nicht vernichtet werden.  
"Reducio", murmelte Lucius, aber auch dagegen war es resistent.

Das Licht, was Hermine vom Fenster ihres Zimmers aus gesehen hatte, schien von diesem Gegenstand auszugehen. Bei jedem Zauberspruch schossen Lichtpfeile in die Höhe.

Um sich nicht zu verraten, beendete Lucius sämtliche Versuche, zog sich seinen Umhang fester um und ging zurück zum Schloss.  
Auf dem Weg begegnete er niemandem, so dass er 'es' ungesehen in sein Zimmer bringen konnte.

Dort angekommen stöhnte er auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Ein letztes Mal schlug er mit der Faust gegen den Spiegel, doch das Einzige, was passierte, war, dass seine Hand zu schmerzen anfing.

"Verdammt!"

Er fing an wie ein Tiger auf und ab zu laufen.  
Den Fehler, erneut gegen das Glas zu schlagen, machte er nicht.

Nach fünf Minuten seufzte er auf und hängte das Objekt seines Missfallens wieder an den Platz neben seinem Kleiderschrank.

"Buh!"

Lucius erschrak.

"Wer ist denn da so schreckhaft? Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du mich nicht loswerden kannst."

Lucius schnaubte wie ein ungarischer Hornschwanz Drache und griff nach einem Glas.

"Es täte dir gut daran ab und an auf andere zu hören."

Das Glas verfehlte den Spiegel um Millimeter.

"Mäßige dich, Lucius, mäßige dich."

Der Angesprochene schloss kurz die Augen und starrte dann in den Spiegel. Er sah sich selbst, und jede Bewegung, die er machte, reflektierte das Spiegelbild. Doch plötzlich hörte es auf und er sah sich seinem Alter Ego gegenüber.

Es fing an zu Lachen. "Ach Lucius, du solltest mich kennen. Einst erschuf mich Meister Bazil für dich. Ein Zauberer, der mächtiger war als du. Und du glaubst ernsthaft mich vernichten zu können?" Wieder lachte es.

"Lass mich endlich in Ruhe."

"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich bin deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft. Ich bin du."

Lucius nahm erneut ein Glas und griff nach der Macallan- Flasche. Er trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Seine Kehle brannte und er keuchte auf.

"Das nützt auch nichts", lachte das Spiegelbild amüsiert auf.

"Du nervst", fauchte Lucius ungehalten und aggressiv.

"Was soll ich machen? Du redest ja nicht mehr mit mir. Mir ist langweilig." Es winkte ab. "Seitdem du mich nicht mehr mit Geschichten über den Voldemort unterhältst, ist mein Leben recht eintönig geworden."

Beim Klang des unheilvollen Namens zuckte Lucius sichtlich zusammen.

"Was ist? Angst vor seinem Namen?", höhnte der Spiegel.

"Der Dunkle Lord ist fort."

"Bereust du's?" Es wirkte auf einmal sehr interessiert.

"Was geht es dich an, ob ich seinen Untergang bereue."

"Nichts."

"Siehst du, also sei ruhig und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven."

"Du hast dich verändert, Lucius. Wo ist die kalte Arroganz?"

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

"Wie heißt sie?"

Lucius sah äußerst pikiert aus. "Wer?"

"Na, die Frau."

"Es gibt keine Frau."

"Es gibt Millionen Frauen", lachte der Spiegel auf. "Lucius, jedes Mal wenn du dich veränderst steckt eine Frau dahinter. Das letzte Mal passierte es bei Narzissa."

"Lass Narzissa aus dem Spiel."

"Ich habe also Recht."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

'Bei Merlin, jetzt streite ich mich schon mit meinem Spiegelbild.' Er schüttete sich das Glas zum zweiten Mal voll. 'Vielleicht sollte ich Madame Pomfrey doch aufsuchen.'

Das Spiegelbild lachte leise. "Ich frage dich jeden Tag", drohte es.

"Ach verdammt, sie ist seit heute meine Kollegin."

"Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du mir den Rest nicht erzählst?"

"Wie überaus scharfsinnig..."

"Du hast keine Chance."

"Das weiß ich auch."

"Außer..."

Lucius drehe sich abrupt zu seinem Spiegel um. "Außer was?", fragte er lauernd.

"Außer du änderst dich."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Nun ja, Frauen stehen auf gutaussehende Männer..."

Ein Schauben erklan.

"... die charmant sind ... "

Ein Weiteres folgte.

"... und gute Manieren haben..."

Erneut ein Schauben.

"... gewand und edel in Geist und Gesinnung..."

"Was willst du?" Lucius konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen.

"Kurz: Keinen adonishaften, reizbaren, jähzornigen Todesser."

"Ich BIN kein Todesser mehr."

"Dazu aufbrausend, cholerisch, furchterregend und böse."

"Sei ruhig, oder ich vergrab dich im Wald." Lucius' Augen glühten vor Zorn.

"Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich morgen wieder hier hängen würde", erwiderte das Spiegelbild gelangweilt, "solltest du dich lieber von dem 'gute Mädchen stehen auf böse Buben'- Klische verabschieden."

Verzweifelung machte sich in Lucius breit. "Ich bin kein 'böser Bube'."

Wieder wirkte der Spiegel äußerst interessiert. "Nicht?"

"Nein!"

"Ich glaube dir nicht."

"Dann lass es bleiben."

Der Spiegel schwieg. Misstrauisch beäugte Lucius ihn noch einmal, wandte sich dann um, zog sich eine Schlafanzughose über und legte sich, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, ins Bett.

Eine ganze Weile später regte sich der Spiegel wieder. "Du glaubst wirklich, dich geändert zu haben?"

"Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es."

"Ich könnte dir helfen..."

"Was willst du?"

"Du kennst den Preis."

"Niemals werde ich darauf eingehen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mit deiner Vergangenheit glücklich sein wirst?"

"Wer braucht schon Glück."

"Gehe rauf in den Astronomieturm und spring."

Der blonde Zauberer sah voller Abscheu auf sein Spiegelbild. "Und warum?"

"Du scheinst nichts mehr im Leben zu sehen. Du siehst kein lohnendes Ziel. Da kannst du dich ebenso gut umbringen."

"Der Dunkle Lord hat Selbstmörder verachtet."

"Aber natürlich", spöttelte das Alter Ego. "Du willst ein guter Junge sein, weil du bemerkt hast, dass es bequemer ist, zu den Guten zu zählen. Sieh mich an Lucius, du bist nicht gut. Du bist ein elender Versager, der einen Meister braucht, um ihm folgen zu können. Gut zu sein bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und das kannst du nicht. Es ist so einfach einer Person blind zu folgen..."

Mit unterdrücktem Zorn funkelte Lucius den Spiegel an. "Sei verdammt noch mal ruhig. RUHE!", brüllte er.

Der Spiegel lachte höhnisch.

"ICH KANN ES SCHAFFEN!"

"Aber natürlich."

"ICH BIN EIN GUTER MENSCH!"

"Feigling."

"ICH BIN NICHT IMMER NETT, ABER ICH BIN EIN GUTER MENSCH!"

"Versager."

Lucius riss seinen Zauberstab an sich und wirbelte zum Spiegel herum. Ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck loderte in seinen Augen. Er hob den Zauberstab und schrie: "MORSCORDIS!"

* * *

Macallan Schottischer Single-Malt-Whiskey


	7. Des Schönen Beherrschung

**07. Kapitel – Des Schönen Beherrschung**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alles, was scheinbar so leicht daherkommt, ist in Wirklichkeit das Schwerste  
**Wolfgang J. Reus  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne ging gerade auf und begann, den Nebel, der sich über Nacht über die Landschaft der Schottischen Highlands gelegt hatte, zu vertreiben. Es sah gespenstisch aus, und zugleich unglaublich beruhigend. Langsam verschwanden die Schatten der Nacht und die Nebelschwaden lösten sich sehr schnell auf. Die ersten Vögel nahmen ihre Lieder vom Vortag auf. Gelegentlich war ein Rascheln zu hören. Aber ansonsten war es vollkommen ruhig in der Gegend. Die Bäume und Blumen, so schien es, reckten sich der Sonne entgegen. Die ersten Tiere streckten ihre Näschen aus den Höhlen oder von den Bäumen. Ein Hase begann vorwitzig auf eine Lichtung zu springen und die Sonnenstrahlen zu jagen. 

Ein Fisch lies sich derweil munter im Wasser treiben und sprang nur gelegentlich aus dem kühlen Nass. Er wollte bis kurz vor den Wasserfall schwimmen und dann wieder umdrehen. Vielleicht kam er diesmal noch näher als gestern? Seine Verwandten würden staunen, wenn er ihnen davon berichten würde.

Schon oft war Alexander, der kleine Fisch, diese Strecke geschwommen. Von dem Schlafplatz seiner Gruppe bis hin zu dem großen Wasserfall war es nicht weit. Er liebte es, sich in das salzige Wasser zu stürzen und die Wellen zu beobachten. Er wartete auf eine ganz bestimmte Welle. Er wartete auf eine, die ihn immer höher treiben würde und die ihm ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl geben würde. Er wartete auf die perfekte Welle. Diese perfekte Welle würde ihn so nah wie möglich an den Wasserfall bringen. Lange würde er auf ihr schwimmen können und pure Erfüllung finden. Das wusste er. Woher? Er wusste es einfach. Sein Traum war es schon immer gewesen, einmal in seinem Leben die perfekte Welle zu erwischen.

Kurz vor dem reißenden Wasserfall würde er die Welle verlassen und im Schutz von großen Steinen wieder zu neuen Kräften kommen, um dann die Rückkehr zu seinem Schwarm anzutreten.

Sein Schwarm hielt ihn für verrückt, weil er fest daran glaubte, seinen Traum wahr machen zu können. Nach den Ansichten seiner Verwandten war es ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Sollte er es nicht schaffen und in die Fänge des Wasserfalls geraten, dann würde er vermutlich sterben. Das war sogar ziemlich sicher. Sie verstanden nicht, dass Alexander dieses Risiko in Kauf nahm, nur um ein einziges Mal das Gefühl der Perfektion, seines Traumes, empfinden zu können.

Schon oft war der kleine Fisch auf verschiedenen Wellen in die Richtung des Wasserfalles gesurft. Doch bislang hatte er sich bis maximal einen Meter in die Nähe vorgewagt. Alles andere wäre Wahnsinn gewesen. Er wusste, mit der einen, der perfekten Welle, könnte er es schaffen. Das machte diese Welle so besonders.

Er ließ sich ein wenig im Wasser treiben und sah sich immer und immer wieder um. Schließlich, obwohl es im Wasser ‚still' war, spürte er, dass heute der Tag gekommen war. Die Welle war im Anmarsch, seine Welle. Der Augenblick, den er sich immer erträumt hatte, war zum Greifen nahe.

Alexander brachte sich in Position. Noch fünf Meter, noch vier. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Jetzt würde er nicht schlapp machen. Wer weiß, ob diese Chance jemals wieder kommen würde. Noch drei Meter. Er begann zu schwimmen. Noch zwei Meter. Alexander spürte die wachsende Erregung der Vorfreude durch seinen Körper fluten. Noch einen Meter. Er holte aus und sprang direkt auf die Welle. Sie war es. Sie war da. Er war glücklich. Es hatte sich gelohnt für seinen Traum zu kämpfen. Endlich würde er seiner Familie sagen können, dass es nicht vergeblich wäre auf seine Träume zu hoffen.

Der Wasserfall näherte sich. Den letzten Meter würde er in der Luft verbringen. Er wollte erneut springen und einmal in seinem Leben fliegen. So frei sein, wie die Vögel, die er schon so oft beobachtet hatte. Dann würde er ein paar Zentimeter vor dem Wasserfall eintauchen und sich mit einem letzten Zug vor einen Stein retten…

Gleich war es Zeit zu springen. Gleich würde er die absolute Freiheit empfinden. Alexander holte tief Luft und sprang aus dem Wasser… direkt in die Hand eines heruntergekommenen Mannes. Dieser lachte auf, als er sah, was er gefangen hatte. „Wunderbar, das reicht bis morgen Abend", knurrte er und kämpfte sich durch das Wasser zurück zum Ufer. Dort ging mit seiner Beute zurück zu der Stelle, die ihm seit drei Jahren Schutz bot.

Der Mann hatte nicht das Bedürfnis irgendwas zu ändern. Seine Haare waren lang und strubbelig, sein Bart ungepflegt und eben so lang, wie ein Bart war, wenn er drei Jahre lang nicht gepflegt wurde. Mit einem lässigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs entfachte Severus Snape ein kleines Feuer, um den Fisch zu braten.

ooOoo

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachten die Bewohner von Hogwarts. Noch war wenig Betrieb, da die Schüler erst am folgenden Tag erwartet wurden. Dieser ‚Tag der Ruhe' sollte den Lehrern die Möglichkeit geben, letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen und sich mental auf ein weiteres Schuljahr einzustellen. 

Lucius Malfoy sah aus, als hätte er die Nacht sehr wenig Schlaf gefunden. Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, und er sprach kein Wort als er die Große Halle betrat, um zu frühstücken. Hermine registrierte es, nickte ihm kurz zu und setzte dann die Unterhaltung mit Minerva und Poppy fort. Beide Frauen sahen reichlich verkatert aus und Hermine glaubte, sie wirke auch nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben.

Nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffee konnte sie schon klarer denken und begann, die Umgebung interessiert zu betrachten. Sie sah unauffällig zu Hogwarts' Geschichtslehrer hinüber. Sie wusste nicht was, aber irgendetwas an ihm war anders. Die Haare waren noch immer genauso lang wie vorher und auch genauso blond. Die Kleidung makellos, natürlich schwarz wie immer, die Finger perfekt manikürt. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Er war der einzige Mann, den sie kannte, der sich um seine Fingernägel kümmerte. Aber es wirkte bei ihm nicht falsch, im Gegenteil. Es gehörte zu ihm, wie Severus Snape zu Zaubertränke. Sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich, nicht schon wieder an ihren gefürchteten Ex-Lehrer zu denken. Dennoch ertappte sie sich, wie ihre Gedanken immer und immer wieder zu ihm schweiften, und sie sich fragte, was aus ihm geworden war.

Lucius hatte ihren Blick gespürt, aber nicht drauf reagiert. Seine Gedanken wanderten unweigerlich zurück zum Spiegel. Er stöhnte innerlich auf. 'Was hab ich nur getan"' - '_Das, worüber du schon die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hast.'_ Der Blonde erstarrte. Er hatte die Stimme in seinem Kopf ganz deutlich gehört, und auch sofort erkannt. Seit Jahren sprach er schon mit dem Spiegel wie mit einer Art Tagebuch, aber noch nie war 'es' in seine Gedanken eingedrungen.

'_Bis gestern konnte ich auch nicht in deinen Gedanken mit dir sprechen, doch du bist einen Pakt mit mir eingegangen, mein Junge.' _- ‚Nein, das bin ich nicht', antwortete Lucius in Gedanken. '_Oh doch, das bist du, ansonsten könntest du mich jetzt nicht hören._' Die Stimme klang regelrecht vergnügt. '_Aber sei unbesorgt, ich könnte dir helfen.'_

Lucius ergriff sich eine Scheibe Toast und trank vom Kürbissaft. Nach außen war er beherrscht und ließ sich nichts von dem inneren Dialog anmerken. Jedem Neuankömmling lächelte er freundlich zu. Er schien nicht zu registrieren, dass die anderen Lehrer ihm mit Misstrauen begegneten und ihn somit zum Außenseiter machten.

'Hör zu, warum verschwindest du nicht einfach aus meinem Kopf und ich sehe davon ab, dich den Wassermenschen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen?' Lucius fand diesen Handel wahrlich gut. '_Ich bitte dich._' Sein Alter Ego klang entnervt. _'Du kennst die Spielregeln. Du hast einen Pakt mit mir geschlossen. Wir beide sind magisch miteinander verbunden. Also, sei ein braver Junge._' Der Mann schnaubte. '_Sei ein braver Junge und geh rüber zu Mrs. Weasley. Die junge Frau hatte wahrlich keine angenehme Nacht.'_ - 'Woher weißt du das?'

‚_Glaubst du ich habe die Lust den ganzen Tag in deinem Spiegel herumzuhängen und zu warten, dass du wieder mit mir redest? Ich verlasse den Spiegel und schlendere durch die Portraits. Du glaubst nicht, was ich da alles mitbekomme. Miss Weasley hat ein Bild einer sehr netten Dame im Zimmer. Diese Dame scheint auf unseren Charme wie ein Magnet zu reagieren_.' - 'Seit wann können Spiegel ihren Rahmen verlassen?' - _'Lucius, es mag dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein, dass die Menschen um dich herum ihre langen Holzstäbe nicht zum Rückenkratzen benutzen. Hast du schon einmal was von Magie gehört?'_Das Messer, das sich eben noch neben dem Teller befand, steckte nun im Holztisch. Irritiert guckten die anderen Lehrer zu ihm rüber, doch er lächelte nur freundlich und begann, sich ein neues Toast zu schmieren.

'Und was glaubst du passiert, wenn Hermine dich ganz überraschend in einem Bild in ihrem Zimmer wieder sieht?' - '_Davon abgesehen, dass Her-mi-ne'_, sein Alter Ego zog den Namen ganz ekelhaft in die Länge, '_daran gewöhnt ist, dass die Portraits gelegentlich ihre Standorte wechseln, würde sie mich nicht erkennen. Ich ändere natürlich vorher das Aussehen.'_ - 'Na, Merlin sei Dank.' - _'Merlin_?' Sein Es kicherte übermütig.

_'Zurück zum Geschäft. Durch deinen unüberlegten Zauberspruch gestern sind wir beide nun mehr miteinander verbunden, als Meister Bazil das ursprünglich vor gehabt hatte.'_ - 'Was weißt du schon von Meister Bazil?' Ein Schmerz durchzog Lucius als er an seinen verstorbenen Paten dachte. '_Er ist mein Schöpfer… Nun, ich sagte, ich kann dir bei Her-mi-ne helfen. Durch den Zauber besitze ich nun etwas, das unglaublich wertvoll ist, und was es mir ermöglicht, eigenständig zu denken.'_ Die Stimme verstummte. Lucius wollte nicht über das Gesagte nachdenken, er versuchte sich mit aller Macht auf sein Toast zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem, was ihm die Stimme offenbart hat.

'_Komm schon, mein gefallener Engel, denk nach.' _Das Toastbrot fiel auf den Teller, als Lucius das Ausmaß begriff. '_Ich sehe, der Dunkle Lord hat dir deinen Verstand nicht rausgeflucht._' Die Stimme klang äußerst zufrieden. '_Und nun ist es an der Zeit zu Her-mi-ne zu gehen. Komm, mein schöner Engel.'_


	8. Ein ehrliches Gespräch

**Kapitel 8**

Ein lauter Schrei ertönte, und eine Sekunde später war Hermine über und über mit Resten des Frühstücks bedeckt. Verblüfft starrte sie auf die Eule, die vor ihr in die Milchschale gefallen war.

"Ratzeputz", murmelte Poppy und grinste.

Die Eule war sehr klein und sah mitleidserregend aus. Aufgeregt hoppste sie vor Hermine auf und ab und bedeutete ihr, dass sie einen Brief überbrachte. Nachdem sie von ihrer Last befreit worden war, flog sie kreischend über dem Tisch hin und her - zu aufgeregt, weil sie die Lange Reise aus London erfolgreich überstanden hatte.  
"Pigwidgeon", stöhnte Hermine auf. Ihr war klar, dass sie einen Brief von Ron erhalten hatte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln stand sie auf und verschwand, um den Brief in Ruhe lesen zu können.

"Meine geliebte Hermine,  
einen Tag bist du nun schon weg, und ich vermisse dich schrecklich. Unsere letzte Begegnung bereue ich zu tiefst.  
Ich hoffe, du hast mir verziehen und bist mir berei eine neue Chance zu geben. Ich weiß, dass ich dich sehr verletzt habe. Bitte, komm zurück, das Haus ist so einsam ohne dich.  
In Liebe,  
Dein Ron"

Die junge Hexe schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm. Wie früher hatte es sie an den See gezogen, um dort, in der Sommersonne, den Brief ungestört lesen zu können.  
"Er hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts verstanden", fauchte sie. "Er glaubt, er müsse sich entschuldigen und alles wird wieder gut."  
Sie sprang auf und fing an, auf und ab zu tigern.

"Probleme?", erklang eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr.

"SIE!", bellte Hermine. "Habe ich einen Unwiderstehlichkeitszauber an mir, oder warum lauern Sie mir ständig auf?" Die wütende Hexe wirbelte zu Lucius herum und funkelte ihn aus wütenden Augen an.

Der Mann lehnte an einem großen Felsen, die Füße lässig übereinander geschlagen, und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, verzeihen Sie mir. Aber als sie die Eule erkannten, verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht, so dass ich mir Sorgen machte. Ich bin Ihnen nicht gefolgt, um Ihnen meine Aufmerksamkeit aufzuzwingen. Vielmehr trieb mich Sorge und Mitgefühl dazu, Ihnen zu folgen. Nie lag es in meiner Absicht, Sie zu belästigen, Hermine."

Hin und her laufend überging sie die Vertrautheit. Sie war wütend auf Ron, auf sich selbst, aber nicht auf Lucius. "Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte Ihnen nichts unterstellen. Ihre Aufrichtigkeit ehrt Sie."

"Darf ich Sie zu einem Spatziergang um den See einladen? Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich gern an mir abreagieren. Ich stehe Ihnen mit Vergnügen zur Verfügung." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr.

_'Musst du immer so geschraubt reden? Ein einfaches Ich-mache-mir-Sorgen-um-Sie hätte gereicht.'_  
Lucius ignorierte die Stimme und bot Hermine seinen Arm.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die ihm endlos erschienen, nahm sie ihn schließlich und ließ sich von ihm in Richtung See führen. Sie schwiegen lange Zeit. Sehr langsam begann sich die Hexe zu entspannen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, aber sie genoss die Gesellschaft des Mannes, der sie noch bis vor einigen Jahren als Schlammblut betitelt und somit als Mensch zweiter Klasse degradiert hatte.  
Einerseits war sie misstrauisch und rechnete jederzeit mit einem Angriff seinerseits. Aber dennoch gab es einen kleinen Teil in ihr, der daran glauben wollte, dass Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hatte.  
Der Mann hat Böses getan, das vergaß sie nicht, aber dennoch kämpfte er am Ende an der Seite des Guten. Er hatte eine Chance verdient.

Die Person ihrer Gedankengänge ahnte nichts von diesen Überlegungen, sondern wanderte weiter an der Seite der jungen Frau, und wartete darauf, dass sie das Wort ergriff.  
Lucius wollte sie nicht bedrängen. Im Gegenteil, er war sogar überrascht, dass sie seinem Vorschlag folgte. Die Tatsache, dass sie seinen angebotenen Arm angenommen hatte, erschien ihm fast unglaublich.

"Der Brief stammt von Ron. Er ... Nun er war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und diese Professur übernehmen wollte. Genauer gesagt, er plante eine andere Zukunft." Es fiel ihr schwer sich ausgerechnet dem Mann gegenüber anzuvertrauen, von dem sie soviel Negatives gehört hatte. "Ich möchte Sie auch gar nicht mit meinem Geschwätz langweilen."

"Würde die Gefahr auch nur ansatzweise bestehen, dass Sie mich mit Ihrem Geschwätz, wie Sie es auszudrücken pflegen, langweilen würden, liebe Kollegin", unterbrach Lucius sie sanft, "wäre ich Ihnen nicht freiwillig wie ein kleiner Schoßhund gefolgt." Er lächelte.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wie dem auch sei, im Endeffekt haben mein Ehemann und ich uns auf eine Auszeit geeinigt, als wir uns voneinander verabschiedeten. Nun schrieb er mir einen Brief, indem deutlich wurde, dass er kein Wort von dem verstanden hat, was ich sagte. Das hat mich ziemlich verletzt."

"Die Ehe ist eine Herausforderung, ich weiß wovon ich rede." Er legte seine Hand über ihre. "Besonders zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen verlangen oft höchste Aufmerksamkeit und Sensibilität. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie beide emotional, sagen wir überfordert sind. Eine Auszeit ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit einer Aufgabe. Nutzen Sie die Chance, erkennen Sie wo Sie beide stehen, und überdenken Sie die Möglichkeit. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

Verblüfft starrte Hermine ihn an. "Wer sind Sie? Und wo haben Sie den Lucius Malfoy eingesperrt, der mir noch vor ein paar Jahren mit eiskalter Verachtung das Wort 'Schlammblut' ins Gesicht schleuderte?"

Sein Lachen war warm und angenehm. Nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte, nahm er den Spaziergang wieder auf, nicht ohne sie loszulassen, und starrte auf einen Punkt in der Ferne. "Ich habe mich bereits bei Ihnen entschuldigt, und verrenne mich in der Hoffnung, dass Sie nicht nachtragend sind."  
_'Sei ehrlich, mein Junge.'_  
"Wie Sie wissen entstamme ich aus einer sehr alten Familie. Wir haben immer darauf geachtet, reinblütig zu bleiben. Letzten Endes heirateten wir untereinander. Den Stolz auf diese 'Besonderheit' wurde von Familie zu Familie weiter gegeben. Seit meinem frühesten Lebensjahr lernte ich nichts anderen. Und als Sie-wissen-schon-wer auftauchte, bestätigte er mein Weltbild. Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee darüber nachzudenken, ob es falsch oder richig war.  
Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass es schwach und feige von mir war, doch, Hermine, wenn Sie in einem Umfeld aufwachsen, wo immer nur eins als wahr hingestellt wird, glauben auch Sie irgendwann daran. Der Mensch ist schwach." Er schluckte. "Ich habe nach seinem Fall viel erlebt und durchmachen müssen. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe begriffen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Es tut mir sehr leid, ausgerechnet Sie so tief verletzt zu haben. Manchmal muss man erst tief fallen, um zu merken, dass man nicht in Seidenkissen, sondern auf Nägeln gefallen ist." Er blieb stehen und sah Hermine an. "Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass Sie mir verzeihen. Ich kann noch nicht mal darauf hoffen, dass Sie mir eine zweite Chance geben. Ich kann Ihnen lediglich versichern, dass ich Sie als außergewöhnliche Hexe kennen und schätzen gelernt habe."

'_Sie wird dem verlorenen Sohn aus der Hand fressen_', spottete der Spiegel.

Nun war es an Hermine auf einen imaginären Punkt zu starren. "Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob Sie sich wirklich geändert haben. Ich kann nur sagen, dass Sie mir viele Jahre lang sehr viel Ängst gemacht haben. Innerlich warte ich auch immer noch auf den, bildlich gesprochen, Vorschlaghammer, der mich wieder zu Boden reißt. Aber Sie haben Recht, Sie haben Furchtbares getan und es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen." Wieder überlegte sie lange. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, ich vergesse, wie Sie sich mir gegenüber benommen haben. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich versuchen werde, Ihnen eine zweite Chance zu geben. Ich traue Ihnen nicht, Lucius."

Sein wohlklingendes Lachen jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. "Sie sind wirklich eine sehr kluge Frau, Hermine. Wäre ich jemand anderes, würde ich Ihnen zur Vorsicht raten. Ich kann für nichts garantieren. Ich kann nur versprechen, es zu versuchen. Aber, ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Warum also sollte ich Sie anlügen?"

'_Lucius, mein aalglatter Freund'_, meldete sich die Stimme wieder.


	9. Der Drache passt auf

**Kapitel 9**

Der Angesprochene zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass Hermine ihn fragend ansah. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sie weiter. Wieder verbrachten sie eine zeitlang schweigend, während sie weiter um den See schritten.

"Mr. Malfoy...", zögerte Hermine.

Wieder wurde sie sehr sanft unterbrochen. "Hermine, Sie haben doch meinen Vornamen schon das ein oder andere Mal verwendet. Im Alter sind Wiederholungen mühselig, daher bitte ich Sie, nehmen Sie Rücksicht auf meinen baldigen Greisenstatus, und lassen mich Sie nicht dauernd daran erinnern, wie gern ich es höre, wenn Sie meinen Namen mit Ihrer sanften Stimme formen."

"Was?" Sie hatte kein Wort verstanden.

"Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Lucius, niemals wieder Mr. Malfoy."

Wieder dieses erregend sinnliche Lachen, dass Gänsehaut erzeugte. Er war gefährlich, das wusste sie, und doch konnte sie sich nicht seiner Wirkung entziehen.  
Hätte ihr jemand vor einigen Wochen noch weiß gemacht, dass sie eine Welle der Erregung verspürten, wenn Lucius Malfoy ihr tief in die Augen gucken und sein erotisches Lachen erklingen lassen würde, Hermine hätte diese Person verhext. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen.  
Doch dazu kam sie nicht. Sie spürte seine Nähe, und dass er viel zu nah hinter ihr stand. Als er sich vorbeugte und sie seine Brust an ihrem Rücken fühlte, fuhr sie leise zusammen. Sein Atem schien ihren Nacken zu streicheln. Sie war vollkommen elektrisiert.

"Sie können ... in bestimmten Situationen ... auch Luc zu mir sagen, meine liebste Hermine. Zum Beispiel ... wenn Sie vor mir knien."

Mit aufgerissenem Mund wirbelte die Hexe herum und prallte zurück. Er stand viel näher, als sie dachte.

Lucius lachte herzhaft auf, nahm wieder ihren Arm und zog sie weiter auf dem Spaziergang um den See herum. Als wäre nichts geschehen, plauderte er mit ihr. So als würde er mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen bei der Queen am Teetisch sitzen und eine vergnügliche Geschichte einer Fuchsjagd zum Besten geben.

'Was führt dieser Mann im Schilde? Warum verhält er sich so? Sein ganzes Leben lang war er Leuten wie mir gegenüber gefährlich und brutal. Warum sollte es für ihn jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielen, dass ich von Muggeln abstamme?'  
Hermine war verwirrt. Der ganze Mann verwirrte sie.

Dieser Mann war ausgesprochen guter Laune, schließlich hatte er die Verwirrung, in die er die junge Hexe stürzte, durchaus bemerkt. Genauso wie seine Wirkung.  
Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie ihn anziehend fand - und darüber war sie bestürzt.  
Lucius genoss es von Herzen und nahm sich vor, noch mehr von der reizenden jungen Frau zu kosten.

Als sie das Portal erreichten, wurde die große Schlosstür aufgestoßen und eine wütende Minerva McGonagall schoss heraus. "LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Der angesprochene verharrte kurz in seiner Bewegung, fing sich innerlich und ging dann, scheinbar unbesorgt, auf die vor Zorn bebende Direktorin zu. "Minerva, womit habe ich mir Ihren Unmut zugezogen?"

Der Blick der Direktorin fiel auf die Stelle seines Arms, an der noch immer Hermines Hand lag. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen trennte er sich von seiner Begleitung, hauchte ihr einen Handkuss auf die Finger und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre bezaubernde Gesellschaft, liebste Hermine. Aber nun muss ich mich mit Bedauern verabschieden und ein wenig Übung für meinen anderen Beruf sammeln." Mit einem Zwinkern wandte er sich von Hermine ab.

"Ihren ANDEREN Beruf?", fragte Minerva aufgebracht. "Was für einen anderen Beruf?"

"Erwähnte ich nicht, dass ich mich für ein Praktikum bei Charlie Weasley in Rumänien beworben habe?" Sein Blick fiel auf die aufgebrachte Direktorin. "Ich vermute, Sie werden mir nun helfen die ersten Erfahrungen zu sammeln, die unablässig für diesen Beruf sind."

Beide Frauen starrten ihn ungläubig an und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut lachen zu müssen. Bevor sie sich den Unmut ihrer Vorgesetzten zuziehen konnte, verabschiedete sich und rannte in ihr Büro.

"Mr. Malfoy, in mein Büro. SOFORT!"

* * *

Lässig saß Mr. Malfoy wenig später im Büro der Direktorin, die Fingerspitzen aneinander tippend, und wartete darauf, dass 'der Drache' anfing Feuer zuspucken. 

"Wie können Sie es wagen? Was erlauben Sie sich?" Minerva war außer sich, so das ihr die Worte fehlen.

"Wie könne ich was wagen?" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig.

"Sie sind doppelt so alt wie Hermine!"

"Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ausgerechnet Sie ein Problem mit dem Alter haben, Teuerste. Zumal ich bezweifle, dass das der Hauptgrund Ihrer Ablehnung ist."

"Ich habe Sie von Anfang an gewarnt, Mr. Malfoy, lassen Sie die Finger von den Kolleginnen."

"Mir scheint, ein wichtiges Detail ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, gerade eben ging es noch um eine Kollegin. Wem bin ich noch zu nahe getreten? Der Kräuterkundlerin? Oder gar Ihnen?" Lucius sah mit Spannung zu, wie Minerva wieder im Kreis zu laufen begann. Er fragte sich, ob der Teppich am Ende des Gesprächs Spuren aufweisen würde.

"Hermine steht unter meinem Schutz, ich lasse nicht zu, dass ein Mann wie Sie ..."

"Ein ehemaliger Todesser", half Lucius weiter.

Minerva überging den Einwurf, "... sich an meiner Schülerin vergreift und sich ihr aufdrängt."

"Ich bitte Sie, Teuerste, sie ist nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin. Außerdem hatte ich bislang nicht den Eindruck, mich ihr aufzudrängen. Im Gegenteil, meines Wissens nach genoss sie meine ... Gegenwart."

"Sie ist jung, sie kann die Gefahr noch nicht abschätzen."

Ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "So, Sie sehen mich als eine Gefahr an?" Er sprang auf und näherte sich McGonagall bis auf ein paar Zentimeter. "Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu. Hermine ist eine erwachsene Frau, die durchaus fähig ist für sich selbst zu sprechen. Und solange sie mir nicht sagt, dass ich mich von ihr fern halten soll, sehe ich nicht ein, auf ihre angenehme Unterhaltung verzichten zu müssen. Kümmern Sie sich um die Angelegenheiten, die Sie etwas angehen und lernen Sie endlich los zu lassen." Erneut setzte er sich in den Sessel und blickte seine Vorgesetzte treuherzig an.

"Was wollen Sie von Hermine?"

"Welcher Mann genießt nicht die Gesellschaft einer hübschen, jungen und besonders intelligenten Lady?"

"Wenn Sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen..."

"Was dann?", spöttelte Lucius. "Werfen Sie mich lebenslang in die Kammer des Schreckens?"

"Nein, aber dann werden Sie mich kennen lernen." Minerva betrachtete ihren Gegenüber, der sich einen Kommentar verkniff, lange und intensiv, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch.

Dabei entging ihr, wie Lucius die Augen zusammen kniff und tief durchatmete. "Minerva, ich will ihrem Schützling nichts Böses. Ich genieße lediglich ihre erfrischende Art."

_'Deswegen hättest du sie vorhin auch fast geküsst_', frohlockte der Spiegel.

Er seufzte auf, ging zu Minerva und nahm ihre Hand. "Minerva, ich habe Fehler in meiner Vergangenheit gemacht, die leider nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden können. Hätte ich die Wahl, ich würde heute viele Entscheidungen anders treffen." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Wie ich vorhin schon zu Hermine sagte, kann ich nicht erwarten, dass Sie mir verzeihen. Aber ich bitte Sie, mir eine zweite Chance zu geben - so wie es Ihre junge Kollegin tat."

Sie sagte lange Zeit nichts. "Warum Hermine?"

"Sie ist Harry Potters Freundin. Er gilt als der Junge-der-lebt, der Auserwählte. Er ist das Synonym für das Gute, steht für die richtige Seite, ebenso wie Hermine. Weiße Magie." Sein Blick wurde beschwörender. "Ich dagegen stehe für die Dunkle Seite. Ich war, leider, die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Sie könnte Licht in meinen Schatten bringen. Wie soll ich je den Absprung zurück schaffen, ohne Licht, ohne das Gute an meiner Seite? Wie soll ich sonst jemals eine Chance bekommen?"

"Sie benutzen sie", keuchte Minerva auf.

"Ja, und nein. Ich benutze sie, um den Weg zurück zu finden. Sie ist meine Lehrerin, mein Mentor."

Die alte Dame war von der Ehrlichkeit überrascht. "Weiß Hermine das?"

"Noch nicht."

Wieder schwieg sie lange. Dann sah sie Lucius an und bekam einen stechenden Blick, der dem seinen in nichts nach stand. "Ein Wort von ihr, Lucius, und du kannst dich selbst im Verbotenen Wald zusammensuchen."

* * *

Nach dieser anstrengenden Unterredung ging Lucius Malfoy umgehend zurück in seine Räume. Dort setzte er sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und schüttete sich einen Whiskey ein. Müde starrte er aus dem Fenster. 

'Brava, brava, bravissima', sang der Spiegel leise.

'Könntest du nicht einmal ruhe geben?', fragte der Mann müde

'Ich dachte, die alte McGonagall wäre schwieriger zu knacken. Du scheinst langsam wieder zu Höchstformen aufzulaufen. Kompliment, mein Junge.'

'Wie angenehm es doch ist, nach Hause zu kommen und von einem freundlichen, wohlwollenden und gut gelaunten Spiegel empfangen zu werden.' Er seufzte auf.

'McGonagall wird dir aus der Hand fressen.'

'Das hoffe ich doch.'

Der Spiegel schien zu überlegen. 'Du siehst müde aus, verbraucht.'

'Mag daran liegen, dass ich ein alter Mann bin, der nicht mehr die volle Kraft darauf aufbringen kann, sich andauernd mit einem launischen Spiegel auseinander zu setzen.'

Der Spiegel, oder besser sein Spiegelbild, lachte auf. 'Deine Haare beginnen zu ergrauen. Die ersten Fältchen sehe ich auch schon. Pass auf, mein blonder Engel, du stehst bald mit einem Bein im Grab.'

Das Glas verfehlte den Spiegel knapp.


	10. Angriff der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 10**

Er musste wieder eingeschlafen sein. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel, der Nebel war gänzlich verschwunden und der Fisch verkohlt.

Severus Snape wischte sich über die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Es waren die ersten Stunden seit der finalen Schlacht gewesen, in denen er traumlos geschlafen hatte. Es war erholsam gewesen. Wieder hatte er Hoffnung, dass er das Erlebte nun endgültig verarbeitet hatte. Weitere Träume dieser Art würde er nicht mehr aushalten.

Immer wieder blickte er in die Augen des Dunklen Lords, wie er schreckliche Dinge von ihm verlangte. Jede Nacht träumte er von den Schreien, der Angst und der Verzweifelung der Opfer. Aber am schlimmsten war es, gewesen, wenn Kinder beteiligt waren.   
'Schluss!' Er zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken.

Seine Zukunft zum Beispiel. Drei Jahre lang hauste er nun schon in den schottischen Highlands. Es war ein Leben der Flucht. Doch vor was flüchtete er? Voldemort war tot, und er war frei. Niemand mehr, dem er etwas vorspielen musste.

In den fast zwanzig Jahren, in denen er an Voldemorts Seite kämpfte, hatte er sich oft ausgemalt, wie sein Leben verlaufen würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr war. Er hatte sich meistens als Lehrer in Hogwarts gesehen, ganz selten als liebender Vater. Nein, diese Hoffnung hatte er endgültig begraben. So ein Leben war für ihn nicht vorgesehen. Diese Tatsache musste er endlich akzeptieren, so wahr er Severus Snape hieße.

Doch was sollte er machen? Dieses Leben konnte er nicht weiter führen. Drei Jahre in Wäldern zu leben, war nicht gerade sein Traum. Nicht, dass er besonders anspruchsvoll war, aber sein Geist litt. Ihm fehlte die Forschung. Ihm fehlte das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Und, er hätte nie gedacht, dass einmal zugeben zu müssen, ihm fehlten die Schüler von Hogwarts.

Er könnte Lucius Malfoy fragen, der wüsste bestimmt eine Hilfe. Aber diese saß wahrscheinlich in Askaban.

Er könnte sich dem Ministerium anvertrauen. Aber sein Vertrauen zum Ministerium war vollkommen erschöpft.

Er könnte zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Aber Dumbledore war tot. Der einzige Mann, der es wirklich gut mit ihm gemeint hatte, war tot.

Aber in den Wäldern war er auch allein. Für Hogwarts sprach, dass er dort nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig beschäftigt sein würde. Er würde ein richtiges Dach überm Kopf haben, geregelte Mahlzeiten, und er könnte den Gryffindors endlich wieder Punkte abziehen.

Aber Severus Snape galt seit drei Jahre als verschollen. Bestimmt würden die meisten glauben, er wäre tot. Und die Zaubertrankprofessur war wieder vergeben. Es war ein Pflichtfach in Hogwarts, natürlich war ein Ersatz gefunden worden. Dennoch, Hogwarts war seine einzige Anlaufstelle. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht.

Diese Gedanken beschäftigten ihn vollauf. Auch wenn er alles verloren hatte, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutete, er sah ein, dass es so nicht weiter ginge.

Snape schenkte diesen Gedanken seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. So entging ihm, dass sich eine Person an ihn heranschlich, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte sie vor ihm auf und er hatte keine Chance, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.  
"Elender Verräter, du hast den Dunklen Lord im Stich gelassen. Büßen sollst du. Bezahlen sollst du. Ich werde in seinem Namen Rache an dir nehmen, du hast es nicht länger verdient, am Leben zu sein."  
Diese Person riss den Zauberstab in die Höhe, zielte auf Snape und stieß einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche aus.

"Crucio."

Der Schmerz traf den Zauberer mit ganzer Wucht. Er riss die Augen auf, fiel hinten rüber und spürte den Schmerz in sich ausbrechen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, war ein hysterisches Lachen ...


	11. Das Lied der großen Vier

_Ich war noch nie gut im dichten, sorry ;-)_

* * *

**11. Kapitel **

Als die Schüler ankamen, erwachte Hogwarts endgültig wieder zum Leben. Von ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch konnte Hermine alles sehr gut überblicken. Mit leisem, nostalgischem Gefühl lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete die Schüler, die sie in Zukunft unterrichten sollte.  
Zuerst füllte sich der Tisch von Ravenclaw. Die Hufflepuffs schienen gleich im Anschluss ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Auf einmal spürte sie eine Spannung, die die Große Halle erfüllte, und lächelte vor sich hin, als sie bemerkte, dass die Spannung von den beiden Tischen der Gryffindors und der Slytherins ausging.  
Nichts hatte sich wirklich verändert. Die gleiche Rivalität, wie noch vor ein paar Jahren. Das gleiche Ritual. Minerva hatte allerdings die Tradition unterbrochen. Als kommissarische Direktorin hätte sie am Platz sitzen müssen, dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, die Erstklässler höchstpersönlich reinzuführen und den Sprechenden Hut auf einem Stuhl vor sich herzutragen.

Alle waren auf die Zuordnung der Erstklässler in die Häuser gespannt. Andächtig starrte jedes Augenpaar auf den alten, zerschlissenen Hut. Bis auf die Neuen hatte jeder der Schüler schon auf dem Stuhl gesessen, den Hut über die Ohren gezogen und mit Spannung, teils auch mit Angst, darauf gewartet, in welches Haus er oder sie eingeteilt werden würde.

Hermine konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie sie zu diesem Stuhl hingegangen war. Sie war bemüht gewesen, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Also hatte sie sich gesagt 'Augen zu und durch'. Nur Sekunden später war klar, dass sie eine Gryffindor wurde.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, als sich der Hut bewegte und sein Lied anzustimmen begann.

Und heute am Abend sind Neue wohl hier,  
um Wissen zu finden, sich lehren zu lassen.  
Ich werde das Ziel nun in Worten verfassen.  
Es gab von den Gründern mal vier.

Sie hatten das Ziel, junge Menschen zu formen,  
das Wissen der Welt zu bündeln in Taten.  
Ich werde erzählen, ihr müsst also warten.  
Ich heiße euch von den Gründern willkommen.

Die vier waren verschieden in Wesen und Ansicht.  
Ein jeder fand etwas anderes wichtig.  
Nun werd ich entscheiden, wenn's recht is',  
euch teilen und ordnen, richten in deren Absicht.

Der erste, der große, das war der Gryffindor,  
Godric sein Name, das Schwert war sein Zeichen.   
Sein' Mut sollte jedem im Hause nur gleichen.  
So gehet nun tapfer den Turm hier empor.

Die zweite im Bunde, die große Hufflepuff,  
ein warmes Herz war ihr eigen.  
Trinkt den Kelch, um Treue zu zeigen.  
Ein jeder von euch, vermeidet den Zoff

Rawenclaw war die Schöne, die Kluge.  
Ein Diadem für den Kopf, der mehr als begabt,  
Der die Bildung hier will und da gar nicht verzagt.  
Nun macht mit dem Wissen den nächsten Zuge.

Der schlaue Slytherin, ein Reinblut mal acht.  
Sein Tier war die Schlange, die Seele das Blut.  
Besonders listig und schlau, das nannte er gut.  
Nun lernet im Kerker das Wissen der Macht

Jetzt kennt ihr das Wesen der größten der Welt,  
Drum müht euch zu lernen, und Freundschaft zu finden,  
Weil über die Häuser müsst ihr euch binden,  
Damit ein jeder sein Glück hier behält

Hermine kicherte leise und beugte sich zu Professor Sprout hinüber. "Der war aber auch schon mal besser in seiner Dichtkunst."

Diese erwiderte das Kichern. "Nun er bemüht sich wenigstens." Dann wurde sie ernst. Als Voldemort den Sprechenden Hut bei der finalen Schlacht verbrannt hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Wir Lehrer konnten ihn gerade noch retten. Wahrscheinlich hat er die eine oder andere Schwachstelle. Aber das ist ok, Solange er nur Defizite in der Dichtkunst, und nicht bei der Auswahl aufweist, können wir ihn weiter verwenden."

Hermine betrachtete den Hut eingehend und diesmal fiel ihr auf, dass er wirklich sehr ramponiert aussah. Alt war er schon immer gewesen, aber diesmal war er auch zusätzlich noch kaputt.

Nach dem die Direktorin den Hut weggebracht hatte, kam sie wieder, lächelte in die Runde und wünschte allen einen guten Appetit. Die berühmte Willkommensrede wurde traditionell nach dem Essen gehalten. Die Schüler wurden, wie immer, vor dem Verbotenen Wald gewarnt und Hermine stellte sich kurz als neue Lehrerin vor. Da ihre Bemühungen, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, allseits bekannt waren, und viele sie noch als Vertrauensschülerin kannten, brannte ein enormer Applaus auf, der gar nicht mehr zu enden schien.

Doch jeder Abend ging zu ende, so auch dieser.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und auf ihren Stundenplan guckte, sah sie, dass sie als erstes eine dritte Klasse unterrichten würde. Lächelnd legte sie sich noch einmal hin und erinnerte sich an ihr drittes Jahr, als Professor Lupin ihr Verteidigungslehrer war.

Sie erinnerte sich gern an Remus Lupin, der erst ein Lehrer und dann ein wichtiger Freund für sie geworden war, obwohl sie nie sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun hatten. Sie hatte den Werwolf sehr geschätzt und bedauerte aufrichtig seinen Tod im Endkampf.

Seitdem sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Professur anzunehmen, war sie bemüht, sich intensiv auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Sie wollte die Schüler zum Lernen animieren. Sie wolle Disziplin und Respekt, aber sie wollte nicht gefürchtet werden. Sie wollte wie Professor Lupin unterrichten, und erinnerte sich, dass dieser Neville sehr geholfen hatte. Beim dem Gedanken den Irrwicht, der als Snape in der Kleidung von Nevilles Groъmutter auftauchte, musste sie Lachen.  
Auch Hermine hatte sich für die allererste Stunde Irrwichter ausgesucht. Der Spaß an der Stunde, den sie alle damals hatten, war ihr noch genau präsent, und sie hoffte, dass ihre Schüler ebenfalls Spaß an der Sache hätten.

Die Kollegen hatten ihr ausnahmslos viel Erfolg bei der ersten Stunde gewünscht. Lucius war sogar weit gegangen, ihr anzubieten, sie im auf Fall der aus den Klauen der Schüler zu erretten. Spöttisch hatte sie gefragt, ob er das in einer Limousine mit einer roten Rose im Mund machen würde, nur um anschließend die Feuerleiter hochzuklettern und sie aus ihrem Turm zu befreien.   
Leider wusste er weder was eine Limousine noch eine Feuerleiter ist. Auch in Mugglefilmen war er nicht bewandert, sie bezweifelte, dass er die Funktion eines Fernsehers kannte.

Nun stand sie in einer langen dunkelblauen Robe vor dem Klassenzimmer, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür schwungvoll. Sie wusste, sie hatte eine Feuerprobe vor sich und hoffte, diese exzellent meistern zu können.

"Guten Morgen", rief sie gut gelaunt in den Raum und ging zu ihrem Pult, um sich schwungvoll und elegant darauf zu setzen.

"Guten Morgen", kam es vereinzelt wieder.

"Na, na, das könnt ihr doch besser", stellte sie mit einem Zwinkern klar.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Granger." Die Klasse war unsicher, ob Hermine nun eine sehr strenge oder eher lasche Lehrerin war.

"Perfekt. Ich hab euch heute zum Einstand ein paar Geschöpfe mitgebracht, denen ich selbst schon das ein oder andere Mal begegnet bin." Sie deutete auf einen Schrank, der klapperte und hin und her wackelte. "Weiß jemand, was das für Geschöpfe sein könnten?"

"Irrwichter?", fragte ein Schüler, der ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Ron hatte.

"In der Tat, es sind Irrwichter, dennoch wäre es schön, wenn Sie sich vorher gemeldet hätten, Mr...?"

"Barnaby, Professor Granger."

"Gut, Mr. Barnaby, können Sie mir auch erklären, was Irrwichter sind?"

"Irrwichter sind Geschöpfe, deren wahre Gestalt niemand kennt. Sie leben in der Dunkelheit, wie hier z.B. in einem Schrank. Wird er aus diesem Schrank befreit, nimmt er umgehend die Gestalt oder Form von dem an, vor dem der Befreier am meisten Angst hat."

"Sehr gut, Mr. Barnaby, 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw."  
Hermine schmunzelte, weil Mr. Barnaby sie sehr an sich erinnerte, als sie in dem Alter war. Da er aber Ähnlichkeiten mit Ron aufwies, war die Situation noch komischer.

Sie übte mit der Klasse den Zauber "Riddikulus" ein, der nötig war, um einen Irrwicht zu vertreiben. Anschließend ließ sie sie alle gegen das Geschöpf antreten und gab jedem 10 Punkte. Eine Glocke kündigte das Ende der Stunde an.

"Zum Abschluss möchte ich, dass ihr auf zwei Rollen Pergament schreibt, wie sich ein Irrwicht verhält, wenn ihm mehrere Personen gegenüber stehen, und wie eine fiktive Situation aussehen könnte. Noch Fragen? Keine? Na, dann wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit. Ich glaube, es gibt Zitronenkuchen als Nachtisch."

Lärmend rannten die Schüler zum Mittag und Hermine lehnte sich erschöpft, aber zufrieden in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
Die Stunde war sogar sehr gut verlaufen.


	12. Das Spiel beginnt

**12. Kapitel**

Zwei Wochen waren nun seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres vergangen. Der Alltag war in Hogwarts eingekehrt, und Hermine erschien es, als wäre sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang Professorin gewesen. Das Unterrichten machte ihr Spaß, da die Schüler sie respektierten, und fleißig mitarbeiteten.

Hermine wusste, wie viel Stress sie damals in ihrer Schulzeit gehabt hatte, und war noch idealistisch genug, sich darauf einzustellen und den Schülern ab und an entgegen zu kommen.

Natürlich gab es auch die ein oder andere Situation, in denen sie nicht weiter wusste, aber sie scheute sich innerlich, Minervas Hilfsangebot anzunehmen. Sie wollte beweisen, dass sie die Dinge auch allein regeln konnte. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nicht, dass die Direktorin es bereute, Hermine als Professorin eingestellt zu haben.

Abends ging sie gern zum See hinunter, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Manchmal verbrachte sie die Stunden auch mit den anderen Kollegen. Mit Poppy, Minerva und Professor Sprout, die ihr sehr schnell das 'du' angeboten hatte, verband sie mittlerweile etwas, das man wohl als Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte.  
Die vier Frauen wurden mit der Zeit zu einem eingespielten Team, so dass oft nur ein Blick genügte, um sich zu verständigen.Insgesamt war Hermine mit der Situation sehr zufrieden.

Sie vermisste Ron nicht, auch wenn sie am Anfang einen kleinen Kampf mit sich austragen musste. Ihr Gewissen schrieb ihr vor, Ron vermissen zu müssen. Ihr Herz bedeutete ihr, die Auszeit zu genieъen, und die Entscheidung über eine Zukunft nach hinten raus zu schieben.

Der Gedanke an Ron brachte sie unweigerlich zu einer anderen Person. Lucius verhielt sich sehr zurück haltend. Er suchte kaum Kontakt zum Kollegium, da er begriffen hatte, dass die anderen Professoren nicht bereit waren, ihm so schnell eine zweite Chance zu geben.

Hermines Gewissen bestärkte sie in diesem Gedanken, doch sie hatte schon immer ein großes Herz. Mit Wehmut erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit zurück, als sie den Bund für Elfenrechte gegründet hatte.  
Mittlerweile war ihr bewusst, dass sie keine Chance gehabt hatte, die Elfen zu 'befreien'. Doch so ganz hatte sie es nicht aufgeben können. Jetzt hatten sich die Elfen scheinbar dran gewöhnt und nahmen Hermines halbherzige Befreiungsversuche nicht mehr all zu ernst.   
Vielleicht lag das auch an einem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall, die ihnen versicherte, dass die junge Kollegin keinen der Elfen befreien konnte. Schließlich war sie Angestellte im Schloss, aber nicht die direkte Vorgesetzte der Elfen, der es zustand, Kleidung zu verschenken.   
Von diesem Gespräch wusste diese 'junge Kollegin' nichts, es wäre ihr mit Sicherheit unangenehm gewesen, dass sich die Direktorin eingemischt hatte.  
Sie startete nur noch ab und an einen Versuch, und die Elfen behandelten sie wie alle anderen, mit Hilfsbereitschaft und Respekt. Es war für beide Seiten ein angenehmes Miteinanderauskommen.

Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem blonden Mann ab. Er faszinierte sie, zweifelsohne. Dennoch fragte sie sich oft, warum er so freundlich und entgegenkommend ihr gegenüber war. Einerseits war sie misstrauisch, andererseits genoss sie seine Nähe, konnte sie mit ihm Gespräche führen, die sie sonst vermisste.

Minerva war eine sehr liebe Freundin geworden, dennoch war es für Hermine undenkbar, mit ihr über ihre Streiche in der Schulzeit zu reden.

Poppy half ihr, wann immer sie konnte, aber alles, was über ihren Beruf hinausging, betrachtete sie äußerst misstrauisch. Sie war nicht gerade das, was man eine 'offene Persönlichkeit' nannte.

Pomona war so, wie sie aussah, freundlich, lieb, nett. Wenn sie über ihre Pflanzen sprach, strotzte sie nur so vor Fachwissen. In allen anderen Bereichen legte sie aber eine solche Naivität auf, dass Hermine sich oftmals fragte, wie sie so gut durchs Leben gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Albus Dumbledore der quirligen Frau das ein oder andere Mal heimlich die Steine aus dem Weg geräumt.

Mit Lucius, sie hatte ihn nie wieder Mr. Malfoy genannt, konnte sie über all das sprechen, was sie bewegte. Natürlich ließ sie den einen oder anderen Bereich in ihrem Leben dezent aus, zum Beispiel ihr Liebesleben, da war sie noch zu kritisch, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

Sie lachte leise, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie mit Harry und Ron über 'den blonden Teufel' geredet hatte. Es erschien ihr, als wären das zwei verschiedene Personen. Den heutigen Lucius Malfoy mochte sie. Er war ein hochintelligenter Mann, der Zusammenhänge schnell begriff und weiter entwickelte. Es hatte Hermine nicht überrascht, als er ihr anvertraute, dass er Vertrauensschüler gewesen war.

Sie genoss die Diskussionen mit ihm, und dass er ihr oftmals Wege zeigte, die sie noch nie bedacht hatte.   
Er nahm sie ernst. Das gefiel ihr.   
Er begehrte sie. Das machte sie Stolz.  
'Er sieht den Menschen in mir, die Frau, das Weib', sinnierte Hermine. 'Seine Blicke tun mir gut. Sein Lachen verschafft mir eine Gänsehaut. Sein Charme lässt mich einen Moment alles vergessen.'

Lucius benahm sich wie ein Gentleman, niemals trat er ihr zu nahe, immer behandelte er sie wie eine Königin. Das gefiel ihr, sehr sogar. Für Ron war sie selbstverständlich geworden, er umwarb sie nicht mehr. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr das Gefühl vermitteln, etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Hermine gewöhnte sich an Lucius' Aufmerksamkeiten, an seine Blicke, seine charmanten Komplimente.  
Sie dachte an die Worte des Sprechenden Huts.

"Der schlaue Slytherin, ein Reinblut mal acht". Lange hatten sie darüber diskutiert. Lucius gab offen zu, dass er "noch das ein oder andere Problem mit Muggeln" habe, aber in den drei Jahren nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords hab er nachgedacht. Nach dem Tod von seiner Familie sei ihm klar geworden, dass er Narcissa als Frau liebte, und nicht das Blut in ihr. Er habe verstanden, dass das Blut den Menschen am Leben erhält, aber keine Auswirkung darauf habe, wie sich der Mensch verhalte.   
Hermine glaubte ihm.

"Sein Tier war die Schlange, die Seele das Blut." Von den oftmals grausamen Verbrechen hatte er ihr nicht erzählt, er hatte es lediglich angedeutet. Sie drängte auch nicht weiter in ihn, weil sie ihm die Chance geben wollte, selbst zu bestimmen, wann er sich öffnete. Sie sah den Abscheu, wenn er davon sprach. Sie sah die versteckten Tränen. Er beteuerte ihr, dass er mittlerweile Selbsthass empfände.  
Hermine glaubte ihm.

"Besonders listig und schlau, das war für ihn gut." Ja, Lucius Malfoy war schlau. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken lachen. Er war schlau vorgegangen, als er sie dazu überredet hatte, mit ihm auswärts essen und anschließend tanzen zu gehen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, habe nur Gutes im Sinn.   
Hermine glaubte ihm.

"Nun lernet im Kerker das Wissen der Macht." Offen hatte er zugegeben, dass ihn die Macht fasziniere. Allerdings anders, als sie es glauben würde. Auf ihren fragenden Blick, hatte er sinnlich gelacht. "Das, meine liebe Hermine, erkläre ich Ihnen, wenn Se soweit sind. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, die Macht, die ich meine, ist eine andere, als sie annehmen. Ich mag die Macht beim Kampf mit einer Frau, meiner Königin. Ich mag es sie zu besitzen, zu beherrschen, während mein Herz ihr gehört." Sie hatte es nicht verstanden, aber,  
Hermine glaubte ihm.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lies die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht strahlen. 'Bei Gott, ich will dieses Spiel', dachte sie. 'Es ist gefährlich, aber es reizt mich.' Sie lachte leise auf.

"Sie sind schön, wenn Sie lachen." Lucius Malfoy hatte sich ihr langsam genähert. "Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" Auf ihr Nicken hin setzte er sich. "Woran haben Sie gerade gedacht?"

"An Sie", antwortete sie ihm forsch.

Mit soviel Offenheit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Über mich? Ich hoffe, nur positiv."

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." Sie sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an.

"Vorsicht, Hermine, Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel", knurrte er.

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. "Vielleicht reizt es mich."

Lange sah er sie an. Dann strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich vor. "Es ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer."

"Ich mag es heiß." Ihr Atem ging schwer.

"Dann pass auf, dass du dich nicht verbrennst." Lucius beugte sich vor und küsste sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie ihm nicht zugetraut hatte. Langsam begann er, ihre Lippen zu erforschen und ihren Geschmack zu kosten.

"Traust du mir das zu?", hauchte sie atemlos.

Mit einem unglaublich schnellen Griff legte er seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten. "Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, mich zu duzen, oder?"

Ein Prickeln durchfuhr Hermine. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ein Teil in ihr wollte aufspringen und wegrennen. Der andere Teil wollte sich auf dieses Spiel einlassen. Sie sehnte sich danach, alles abzuwerfen und sich fallen zu lassen. Aber konnte sie das ausgerechnet bei dem Mann, der sie in der Vergangenheit so verletzt hatte?  
Nein, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Sie verdrängte alle Zweifel und wollte sich ihrer Lust hingeben.   
"Sie haben sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Lucius."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Braves Mädchen." Wieder küsste er sie. "Die Situation ist eingetreten."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Welche?"

"Dass du schon bald vor mir Knien wirst", lachte Luc rau.  
"Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Du solltest dich frisch machen." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger. "Ich freu mich auf dich."

Verwirrt sah Hermine ihm hinterher, als er zurück zum Schloss ging. Dann stand sie auf, klopfte sich das Gras ab, sprach einen Reinigungszauber und ging ebenfalls zurück zum Schloss.

Tief in Gedanken öffnete sie die große, schwere Tür. 'Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen? Ist es richtig? Kann etwas falsch sein, wenn es sich gut anfühlt?' Die Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher. Sie waren nicht zu fassen. Kaum wurde der eine klarer, wurde er durch einen anderen verdrängt. Selten war sie so verwirrt, wie eben da.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken steuerte Hermine auf die Große Halle zu und übersah die Person, die ihren Weg kreuzte und ebenfalls, wenn auch gänzlich anderen, Gedanken nachhing. Der Zusammenstoss brachte beide zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie blickten auf und starrten einander an.

"Miss Granger, werde ich Sie denn nie los? 50 Punkte Abzug für lästige Anhänglichkeit", fand Severus Snape als erstes die Sprache wieder.


	13. Die Rückkehr des Spions

**13. Kapitel**

Sprachlos starrte Hermine den großen Mann an. "Was?" Drei Jahre lang war dieser Kerl verschwunden, tauchte urplötzlich wieder auf und meinte allen ernstes, ihr als erstes Hauspunkte abziehen zu können.  
Eingehend betrachtete sie den Mann vor sich. Er sah müde aus, aber strotzte dennoch Vitalität. Der gehetzte Ausdruck, den er zur Zeit Voldemorts in den Augen hatte, war weg. Er sah regelrecht entspannt aus. Und unglaublich attraktiv. Hermine bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr so blass war und auch nicht mehr hager. Egal was er in den vergangenen drei Jahren getan hatte, er schien ihm gut zu gehen. Sein altes Wesen schien er behalten zu haben. Er war überheblich, arrogant und wie immer unnahbar. Dass er sie wie eine Schülerin behandelt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie längst keine mehr war, trieb ihr das Blut in die Wangen.  
Wütend starrte sie ihren Gegenüber an und war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihn zu ignorieren und dem, ihn zu ohrfeigen.

"Wenn Sie langsam ihre Sprache wieder gefunden haben sollten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir den Weg frei machen würden, indem Sie einfach zur Seite gehen." Snape gab seiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Unterton.

Hermine entschied sich für die erste Variante. Unbewusst zog sie beide Augenbrauen hoch, Snape registrierte sehr wohl diese Provokation, und starrte ihn spöttisch an. "Danke, es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich freue mich über Ihr aufrichtiges Interesse. Nicht jeder verfolgt den Werdegang seiner Schüler so intensiv wie Sie es tun. Aber Sie waren ja schon immer ein sehr engagierte und vor allem aufmerksamer Professor."

Snape kniff beide Augen zusammen und setzte gerade zu einer entsprechenden Antwort an, als Hermine, die innere Unsicherheit überspielend, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. "Die Eingangshalle ist groß genug, warum gehen Sie nicht einfach um mich herum, Sir?" Das letzte Wort dehnte sie so lang, dass es fast schon unverschämt klang.

"Weil ich es gewohnt bin, dass man mir aus dem Weg geht." Sein Blick wurde finsterer.

"Dann sollten Sie anfangen alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen", fauchte Hermine und wollte zu einer flammenden Rede ansetzen, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Nein, sie wollte ihm nicht die Macht über sich geben, die er zu ihrer Schulzeit hatte. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr er sie mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte.  
Sie schluckte, sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und erwiderte betont ruhig: "Fahren Sie zur Hölle."

"Da komme ich gerade her", presste er hervor und funkelte sie an, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Schritt nachzugeben.

"Sie haben mein vollstes Mitgefühl." Hermines Stimme tropfte vor Ironie. "Guten Tag, Sir."

Snape sah, wie sich seine ehemalige Schülerin umdrehte und geradewegs zur Großen Halle ging. "Dieses Weib ist noch genauso unerträglich, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit", knurrte er und folgte ihr langsam.

Die Große Halle war unverändert. Für einen Augenblick war er geblendet von dem hellen Licht der vielen Kerzen. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. Alles war beim Alten belassen worden. Die Tische standen noch genau so, wie zu seiner Lehrzeit, und auch der Lehrertisch war unverändert.  
Sein Blick fiel zurück zur Eingangshalle, direkt auf die Gläser mit den Hauspunkten. Slytherin lag gefährlich weit zurück.  
Dann ließ Snape den Blick zur Decke gleiten. Noch immer war sie verzaubert und ein sternenklarer Nachhimmel gab den Bewohnern Hogwarts das Gefühl, direkt unter freiem Himmel zu Abend zu essen. Wäre Severus Snape ein einfühlsamer Mann, was er natürlich nicht war und auch immer wieder betonte, würde er die ganze Atmosphäre als romantisch empfinden. "Ich hoffe, Minerva hat sich Albus nicht als Vorbild genommen", knurrte er und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich.

Die Lehrlinge drehten sich neugierig zu ihm um. Diejenigen, die ihn noch kannten, hielten entsetzt den Atem an, was wollte ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor? Diejenigen, die bislang nicht das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hatten, ihn im Unterricht erleben zu können, hatten natürlich von ihm gehört, und jeder wusste umgehend, wer er war. Seine Beschreibungen waren nicht untertrieben gewesen. Sie hofften, dass die ehemalige 'Fledermaus des Kerkers' nur zu Besuch in Hogwarts verweilte.

Mit einem typischen 'Wer-es-wagt-mich-anzustarren-wird-erbarmungslos-herunter-geputzt'- Blick ging Snape langsam zum Lehrertisch. Er sah, wie Pomona Sprout einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß, wie sich Unglauben auf Professor Flitwicks Gesicht ausbreitete und wie sich Professor Sinistra an ihrem Stuhl festkrallte.  
Professor McGonagall sah gelassen von ihrem Teller auf und bedeutete ihm sich neben sie zu setzen. "Severus, wie schön, dass Sie zum Essen gekommen sind. Ich habe extra gewartet, den anderen diese kleine Sensation mitzuteilen, um Ihnen nicht den Spaß zu verderben. Ich weiß doch, dass Sie gern den Überraschungsmoment auf Ihrer Seite haben."

Wenn er sie nicht so gut gekannt hätte, hätte er nicht an ihren Worten gezweifelt. Im Gegenteil, dann hätte er angenommen, Minerva wäre nur um sein Wohlergehen besorgt. Doch mit dem Hinblick auf über ein Jahrzehnt gemeinsamer Lehrtätigkeiten erkannte er das kleine, boshafte Funkeln in ihren Augen. "Danke, Minerva. Wie überaus fürsorglich von Ihnen." Er setzte sich neben sie, genau auf den Stuhl, auf den sie gezeigt hatte.  
"Miss Granger." Snape nickte zu seiner linken. "Wie ich sehe, ist es mir mittlerweile nicht mehr vergönnt, Ihnen weiter Hauspunkte abzuziehen."

"Oh, ihr habt euch schon getroffen?" Minerva beugte sich interessiert vor. "Hermine ist die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Eine sehr engagierte junge Frau, die frischen Wind in unsere alten Gemäuer bringt."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt." Snape heuchelte Begeistertung.

"Severus, ich bin überrascht, Sie zu sehen." Professor Flitwick wandte sich an den Angesprochenen. "Bitte, erzählen Sie uns doch, was Ihnen in den vergangenen drei Jahren widerfahren ist." Allgemeine Zustimmung folgte.

Er hatte damit gerechnet und war sich im Klaren darüber, den anderen Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Dennoch hasste er es dermaßen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. "Minerva kennt meine Geschichte, das muss reichen."

"Oh, aber ich glaube, jeder der hier Anwesenden hat sich bereits Gedanken über Sie gemacht, und würde nur zu gerne wissen, wie Sie die letzten drei Jahre verbracht haben. Vergeben Sie uns unsere Neugierde." Flitwick sah ekelerregend ernsthaft interessiert aus.  
Wieder folgte allgemeine Zustimmung.

Snape trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft und überlegte. Er erkannte, dass die anderen nicht locker lassen würden und fügte sich seufzend seinem Schicksal. "Der Dunkle Lord hetzte in seinem letzten Kampf die Schlange Nagini auf mich. Ihr Gift sollte mich töten. Genug hatte dieses Vieh auch verspritzt, aber ich konnte Potter noch einen Teil meiner Erinnerung gegeben. Ich verlor ich die Besinnung und wachte er später wieder auf, als sich einer der Hauselfen über mich gebeugt hatte. Er hatte einen Bezoar in der Hand und damit mir wohl das Leben gerettet. Er versorgte mich und ich nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, meinen Zustand geheim zu halten. Als ich wieder einigermaßen gesund war, ging ich zu den Grenzen von Hogwarts und apparierte nach Halifax. Spinner's End existierte nicht mehr.  
Die folgenden Nächte verbrachte ich im Tropfenden Kessel in der Winkelgasse. Leider traf ich zu viele Menschen, die mich erkennen konnten, so dass ich Highlands flüchtete.  
Um Abstand zu gewinnen und meine weitere Zukunft zu überdenken verbrachte ich ein halbes Jahr dort, ehe ich von einem Rudel Wölfen angegriffen wurde. Ich konnte ihnen entkommen und traf auf zwei Einhörner, die ebenfalls angegriffen wurden. Eines konnte ich leider nicht mehr retten, das andere schaffte es zu überleben." Er sah ihn die Runde und registrierte, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer hatte.  
"Leider kehrten die Wölfe zurück. Selbst mit meinem Zauberstab konnte ich nicht alle vertreiben. So dass mir nur die Flucht blieb. Auf einer morschen Brücke holten sie mich ein. Während des Kampfes, bei dem ich die meisten ausschalten konnte, verlor ich den Stand und stürzte ins Wasser. Als ich erneut aufwachte, fand ich mich in einer Hütte wieder. Ein alter Mann hatte mich aus dem Wasser gezogen und mir ein das Leben gerettet. Durch einen Schlag eines Astes im Wasser hatte ich mein Gedächtnis verloren, so dass ich dem Mann nicht mehr sagen konnte, wer ich war und was mein Ziel war. Mit meinem Zauberstab konnte ich nichts anfangen, und so begann ich, nach meiner Genesung, dem Mann bei seiner Arbeit zu helfen.  
Der alte Mann starb schließlich eines Tages beim Jagen, so dass ich alleine im Wald blieb. Irgendwann erlangte ich meine Erinnerung und damit mein Gedächtnis zurück. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit vergangen und was in der Welt mittlerweile geschehen war. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, wie meine Zukunft aussehen sollte. Verwandte, zu denen ich zurückkehren konnte, hatte ich nicht. Albus Dumbledore ist tot. Wie die Menschen mit meiner Vergangenheit als Todesser umgingen, war mir ebenfalls nicht klar. Ich entschied ich mich, vorerst im Wald zu bleiben.  
Ein paar Tage später wurde ich wieder angegriffen. Diesmal allerdings nicht von Wölfen, sondern einem ehemaligen Todesser. Wer genau mir den Cruciatus- Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat, ist mir bis heute unklar. Er oder sie stand im Schutz der Sonne, so dass ich das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Der Cruciato war sehr stark, da die Person ihren ganzen Hass hinein gelegt hat. Dass ich noch lebe überrascht mich selbst. Als ich wieder aufwachte war die Person verschwunden, und ich lag inmitten einer Einhorngruppe. Eines davon war das, welches ich retten konnte. Es hatte diesmal mich vor dem Tod bewahrt. Ich vermute, sie haben die Person in die Flucht geschlagen und mich von den Folgen des Cruciatus befreit."Er bemerkte die ungläubigen Blicke.  
"Es klingt unglaubwürdig, und ob ihr mir das abnehmt ist mir vollkommen egal. Ich kann nur sagen, wie es war", raunzte er die anderen an. "Ich vermute, dass zwischen dem geretteten Einhorn und mir eine Art Pakt besteht. Wenn ein Zauber dem anderen sein Leben schenkt, steht dieser auch in der Schuld des ersten. Vielleicht gilt das auch für magische Wesen wie Einhörner? Anschließend kehrte ich in die Winkelgasse zurück und klärte meine Angelegenheiten. Heute suchte ich Minerva auf und jetzt bin ich hier." Er blickte in aufmerksame und gespannte Gesichter.

"Wie rührend, Severus. Wir hatten schon mit Bedauern befürchtet, du würdest uns nie wieder mit deinem bedeutsamen Besuch beehren können. Dein unsagbar freundliches Wesen und dein zweifelsohne humorvoller Charakter wäre ein gänzlicher Verlust für die Zauberwelt." Lucius Malfoy hatte das Talent plötzlich unbemerkt aufzutauchen und jedem einen Schrecken einzujagen. Nun schlenderte er lässig zu seinem freien Platz am Ende des Tisches und lächelte unschuldig.

Das Kollegium hielt den Atem an. Jeder hatte angenommen, dass die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer befreundet gewesen waren. Schließlich hatte Sirius Black den verhassten Snape als "Malfoys Schosshündchen" bezeichnet. Die Rivalität der beiden war offensichtlich.

Für einen Moment war Snapes überrascht, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder im Griff und durchbohrte seinen ehemaligen Freund mit Blicken. "Lucius, welch unangenehme Freude."

Dieser lachte. "Severus Snape, charmant wie eh und je. Ich freue mich wirklich, dich gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Lässt du uns an deinen Zukunftsplänen teilhaben?"

Nun war es Minerva, die sich einschaltete. "Severus und ich hatten vorhin ein langes Gespräch. Er wird wieder als Lehrer zur Verfügung stehen und erneut den Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen. Professor Slughorn hatte seinen Rückzug ja bereits angekündigt, und war froh, als er hörte, dass wir ihn ab sofort angemessen ersetzen können. Ich soll euch alle Grüßen, er ist bereits auf dem Weg in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub."

"Na dann, willkommen in Hogwarts, Severus Snape." Lucius prostete ihm zu und lächelte betont entspannt.

oOo

Hermine ließ sich viel Zeit. Sie wollte erst einmal den Schock verdauen, dass Professor Snape wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Sie sah, wie er die Halle verließ und wandte sich an die Direktorin, um noch ein Anliegen, ihre Klasse betreffend, zu besprechen. 

Als sie sich schließlich erhob, um in ihre Räume zu gehen, fiel ihr Blick auf Lucius. Er sah sie entspannt und abwartend an. Sie lächelte und ging schnell weiter, um nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen. Sie war sich eine Närrin, weil sie es ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte, sich mit DIESEM Mann einzulassen.

In der Eingangsahlle sah sie Snape am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Offensichtlich hatte er auf sie gewartet, denn als er sie sah, schlenderte er langsam zu ihr. "So so, Miss Granger ist nun also Professorin in Hogwarts. Wer hätte das gedacht?" Abfällig betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich nicht nur beruflich weiter entwickelt."

"Was wollen Sie?", fauchte Hermine ungehalten.

"Ihnen klar machen, dass Sie Ihre alte Gewohnheit Ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die Sie nichts angehen, ablegen sollten."

"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Sie war nun vollends verwirrt.

"Und das sollte auch so bleiben." Grußlos wandte sich Snape um und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

Hermine starrte ihm hinterher.

"Gib ihm Zeit sich dran zu gewöhnen, Hermine." Poppy legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er kannte dich als Schülerin. Da hatte er die Oberhand, indem er dich unter Kontrolle behalten konnte. Du warst von ihm abhängig. Jetzt bist du seine Kollegin und ihm somit gleich gestellt. Damit hat der gute Severus ein Problem."

Hermine atmete tief durch. "Ich werde gleich zu seinem Problem", fauchte sie und folgte ihm in die Kerker.

* * *

A/N: YvettePlasma, danke für dein Review. Leider kann ich dir nicht antworten, da du keine Emailadresse hinterlassen hast. Ich hab mich aber sehr gefreut. Lucius' Sprache wird sich ändern ;-) 


	14. Der Kampf mit der Angst

_Ist das ein Lemmon? Sorry, der Begriff ist neu für mich.  
Wie dem auch sei, vorsicht, es wird ein wenig erotisch ;-)_

* * *

**14. Kapitel**

Laut pochte die erboste Hermine an die Kerkertür, die zu Snapes Räumen führte. "Severus Snape, machen Sie sofort die Tür auf!"

Nichts geschah.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie sich da drin verstecken! Kommen Sie gefälligst raus! Auf der Stelle!" Wieder hämmerte die aufgebrachte Hexe gegen die Tür.

Im Raum rumorte es, und dann dauerte es tatsächleine noch eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Tür öffnete. "Ich sagte doch, Sie sollen Ihre neugierige Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken. Damit waren auch Türen gemeint."

"Ich stecke nicht drin, ich stehe davor", fauchte sie trotzig.

"Wie überaus scharfsinnig, Miss Granger." Seine linke Braue hob sich verdächtig und er sah spöttisch auf sie herunter.  
'Kann ein Mann so gut riechen?' fragte sie sich.  
"Leider kann ich Ihnen keine Punkte für diese überaus geistreiche Erkenntnis geben. Möchten Sie stattdessen einen Lolli? Ich glaube, Horace hat hier irgendwo welche liegen gelassen. Ich glaube, sie sind im Schreibtisch. Moment, ich hole Ihnen einen."

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Hermine stürmte an Snape vorbei und blieb mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen. "Nein, ich möchte keinen Lolli. Ich will wissen, wo Ihr Problem liegt." Sie lief aufgebracht hin und her. "Gut, ich war Ihre Schülerin hier." Er verfolgte ihre Schritte mit den Augen. "Gut, Sie konnten mich nie leiden. Okay, okay, okay." Snape schloss die Tür und betrachtete sie weiter interessiert - ganz so, als wäre sie das Ergebnis eines Versuches."Wenn Sie es nicht verkraften können, mich hier als Kollegin anzusehen, könnten wir uns wenigstens darauf einigen, uns dezent zu ignorieren?" Sie blieb stehen und versuchte zwanghaft sich zu beruhigen.

Nun näherte sich Snape ihr. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie sich mal freiwillig in die Hölle", er betonte das Wort 'Hölle', "der Schlange begeben würden, Miss Granger."

Sie war so wütend, dass sie vergaß, ihn über ihre Hochzeit zu informieren. Sie bebte vor Zorn. "Sie ... sind ... wirklich ... eine ... äußerst ... bemitleidenswerte ... Person", stieß Hermine hervor.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Be-mit-lei-dens-wert?"

"Ja, Sie sind bemitleidenswert. Während andere ihr Ego mit meinetwegen Tennisspielen aufpuschen, versuchen Sie das, indem Sie andere terrorisieren."

"Tennisspielen?"

"Eine Muggelsportart. Zwei Spieler versuchen einen Ball mittels Schlägern über ein Netz zu schlagen", erklärte Hermine sachlich.

"Klingt überaus spannend. Besonders die Sache mit den Schlägern lässt sich sicher ausbauen. Wie viele Schläger werden pro Spiel gebraucht?" Spöttisch zog er einen Mundwinkel hoch.

"Sie ... unerträglicher ... Mann!" Zum ersten Mal ärgerte es sie, dass sie über einen Kopf kleiner war als Snape.  
Dann zwang Sie sich zur Ruhe, atmete drei Mal tief durch und sah ihn an. "Als Minerva mir das Angebot machte, waren Sie nicht hier. Ich konnte Sie also bedauerlicherweise nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, Pro-fes-sor." Ihr Sarkasmus stand seinem in keiner Weise nach.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger, was für eine freche Heuchlerin Sie doch geworden sind", schmunzelte Snape. Er überlegte und wirbelte dann herum, um zu seinem Privatlabor zu gehen. "Von mir aus bleiben Sie hier ..."

"Zu großzügig, danke, dass Sie mir Ihre Erlaubnis geben, SIR!" Sie knickste und sah, wie er stehen blieb und sie ungerührt ansah.

"... aber halten Sie sich fern von mir." Er grinste anzüglich. "Der Knicks steht Ihnen im Übrigen ausgezeichnet gut."

Bevor er in seinem Labor verschwinden konnte, ging sie mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu. "Glauben Sie mir, ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis mich freiwillig in Ihre Nähe zu begeben", zischte sie.

"Was natürlich Ihre Anwesenheit in meinem Kerker erklärt." Snape konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, aber die Situation amüsierte ihn.

"Nur weil mir Ihre Nähe unerwünscht ist, heißt dass nicht, dass ich Angst vor Ihnen habe, SIR. Wenn es wieder irgendeine Angelegenheit zu klären gibt, werde ich wieder hier auftauchen." Mit gerecktem Kinn starrte sie in trotzig an.

Snape begann, sie wie ein Raubtier zu umkreisen. "Sie sollten aber Angst vor mir haben, Miss Granger." Er blieb hinter ihr stehen. "Und hören Sie auf, die Starke zu spielen. Sie zittern ja vor Angst."

Hermine wollte ihm nicht nachgeben. Sie wollte sich nicht zu ihm umdrehen, denn genau darauf legte er es an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Unsicherheit wirklich sah. "Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich."

"Fühlen Sie sich wirklich so stark? Ich vermute, Sie sind in Wirklichkeit, tief in Ihrem Inneren, noch genau die verunsicherte, kleine, nervende Schülerin wie vor ein paar Jahren." Snape spielte mit ihr - und er genoss es.

Er näherte sich ihr, bis er dicht hinter ihr stand. "Sie sind keine Schülerin mehr", hauchte er ihr mit seiner tiefen Stimme ins Ohr. "Dieser Status schützt Sie nicht mehr."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie.

"Sie sind keine Schutzbefohlene mehr, Hermine." Er spielte mit seiner Stimme.

Ihr Atem ging schwerer.

"Sie sind eine attraktive junge Frau, geschaffen der Lust zu dienen." Seine Stimme betörte sie.

Sie keuchte auf.

"So jung, so schön, so begehrenswert." Langsam fuhr er mit einem Finger über ihren Oberarm.

Hermine schloss die Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Dafür da, Verlangen zu schüren und Lust zu empfangen." Sein Finger wanderte über ihren Hals, ihr Kinn und dann über ihren leicht geöffneten Mund.

Bilder formten sich in ihrer Phantasie...

"Ihr Körper verlangt danach bewundert zu werden. Ihre Haut schreit nach Küssen, Ihre Sinne nach Erregung." Jetzt wanderte er zurück über ihren Hals hinunter bis zu ihren Brüsten.

... Bilder, die sie erröten ließen.

"Sie wollen Leidenschaft entfachen und ausleben." Er wanderte tiefer, über ihren Bauch.

Sie bebte.

"In sinnlicher Ekstase Ihren Körper am anderen reiben." Er streifte ihre Seite.

Sie zitterte.

"Sie sind bereit, mein Zeichen der Lust aufzunehmen." Seine Stimme klang dunkler.

Wieder keuchte sie auf.

"Und Sie sind zu schwach, um sich dagegen zu wehren." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken.

Aus dem Keuchen wurde ein Wimmern.

"Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht, absolut gar nicht", er pustete ihr sanft über die Schulter, "dagegen ankommen. Sie haben keine Chance, nicht die geringste Chance mir zu entkommen." Seine Hände wanderten ihr über ihre Hüfte. "Sie wollen mir nicht entkommen." Seine Hände wanderten über ihren wohlgeformten Hintern.

Seine Stimme lullte sie ein, die Bilder wurden konkreter, sehr konkret.

"Sie fühlen, wie Ihre Knie schwach werden, sich ihre Brustwarzen aufrichten und sich das Kribbeln zwischen Ihren Schenkeln verstärkt." Snape hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Haut kurz unterhalb ihres Ohres. "Verraten Sie mir, wie feucht Sie sind - oder soll ich es überprüfen?"

Hermine stöhnte leise auf.

"Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie sind bereit genommen zu werden."

"Ja", flüsterte sie erregt.

"Bitten Sie mich", forderte er sie sanft auf und leckte ihr sinnlich mit der Zungenspitze über den Nacken.

"Bitte", hauchte Hermine zugern.

"Bitte ... was?" Er setzte innerlich zum Sprung an.

"Ich will ... ich brauche", stammelte sie.

"Ja?" Dieses langsame, lang gezogene Wort brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

"Bitte, nimm mich."

"Gleich hier? Auf dem Tisch?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Ja. Bitte." Sie zerfloss innerlich wie Wachs unter seiner Berührung.

Snape richtete sich auf. "Die einstige Musterschülerin bettelt um einen Fick, so wie eine billige Schlampe." Seine Stimme schlug von sinnlicher Schmeichelei in eiskalte Verachtung um.

Hermine brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Dann wirbelte sie herum und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ehe sie sich beherrschen konnte, hatte sie die Hand gehoben und zu einer Ohrfeige ausgeholt.

Snape hatte diese Reaktion vorausgesehen, ja gerade zu geplant. Er fing ihre Hand ab, drehte sie um, so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken an ihn gepresst wurde und drängte sie zum Tisch. Er schob ihr das Haar zur Seite und zwang sie mit einem Griff in den Nacken mit dem Oberkörper auf die Platte. Dann schob er ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und beugte sich wieder ganz nah an ihr Ohr. "Ich liebe es zu jagen. Sie dagegen bieten sich geradezu skandalös an - wie langweilig."

Wutentbrannt schrie Hermine auf. Sie wehrte sich, aber sie hatte keine Chance gegen diesen Mann.

Dieser Mann richtete sich auf, zog sie hoch und drehte sie so, dass sie, diesmal frontal, wieder dicht an ihn gepresst wurde. Er fasste ihr unters Kinn und hauchte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Und das, Hermine Granger, ist der Grund, warum du Angst vor mir haben solltest."  
Mit einem Ruck stieß er sie von sich in Richtung Tür. "Geh!", herrschte Snape sie an. "Geh und komm nicht wieder."

Fassungslos und aufgebracht starrte die Frau ihn an. "Fahr zur Hölle, Snape."

Er lachte erbarmungslos. "Du wiederholst dich. Ich hoffe, das passiert dir nicht im Unterricht, dann werden dir die Schüler im Nu auf der Nase rumtanzen." Mit einem Satz packte er sie am Handgelenk und warf sie regelrecht aus seinen Räumen. "Träum süß."

Vollkommen entgeistert stierte die gedemütigte junge Hexe auf die zugefallene Tür. Tränen der Scham brannten ihr in den Augen. Und dennoch bebte ihr Körper vor Erregung. Was fiel diesem Mann ein, sie so zu behandeln? Im einen Moment versuchte er sie zu verführen, im nächsten stieß er sie fort. Auf der einen Seite lullte er sie ein, auf der anderen verpasste er ihr eine verbale Ohrfeige nach der nächsten. Er wollte sie, das hatte sie ganz deutlich gespürt, als er sie auf den Tisch gepresst hatte. 'Ich liebe es zu jagen', hatte er gesagt. Gut. Soll er. Aber sie würde ihm zeigen, dass sie sich nicht jagen lassen würde, nicht von ihm. 'Wobei', sagte ihr Gewissen, 'es wäre bestimmt interessant.'.  
Sie würde ihm zeigen, was er weggestossen hatte. Er sollte es bereuen. Er war nicht der einzige Mann auf der Welt.

Die Kerkertür öffnete sich erneut. "Verschwinden Sie endlich!", brüllte Snape ungehalten.

Hermine drehte sich langsam um und floh die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hoch.  
Sie floh aus dem Kerker.  
Sie floh vor diesem fürchterlichen Mann.  
Sie floh vor ihrer eigenen Scham.

Er trieb sie direkt in die Arme von Lucius Malfoy.


	15. Die Geschichte des Spiegels

_Ich habe mir überlegt, Überschriften einzuführen. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie ich schon bestehende Kapitel im Nachhinein verändern kann, ohne das ganze Dokument zu löschen und neu hoch laden zu müssen.  
Kann mir da wer helfen?_

_Im folgenden Kapitel erfahrt ihr etwas zum Spiegel. Es ist kompliziert (oder ich denke kompliziert) gg Bitte lasst mich wissen, ob ihr es versteht, denn das ist wichtig für den Verlauf der Handlung. Wenn es nicht klar wird, muss ich es überarbeiten._

* * *

**15. Kapitel – Die Geschichte des Spiegels **

**Der Schmerz, der uns zugefügt wird, ist nicht die schwerste Last des Lebens.  
Viel schwerer legt sich eines Tages auf unsere Schultern der Schmerz,  
den wir den anderen zugefügt haben. **

Hermann Joachim Bang

Lucius Malfoy kam gerade aus der Großen Halle geschlendert. Er war von mehreren Schülerinnen aufgehalten worden, die ihn mit etlichen Fragen zu einer gestellten Hausaufgabe bombardiert hatten. Erst hatte er sie abwimmeln wollen, schließlich waren die Fragen lediglich ein Vorwand gewesen, um ihn anzusprechen, doch dann sah er den Blick der Direktorin auf sich, die den Vorfall äußerst amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich seufzend seinem Schicksal zu fügen. Schließlich hatte McGonagall ein Einsehen und schickte die Mädchen in ihre Gemeinschafträume. Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln bedankte sich Lucius bei ihr.

Er betrat gerade die Eingangshalle, als Hermine aus dem Keller gestürmt kam und direkt in ihn hinein rannte. Instinktiv fing er die junge Hexe und sich auf bevor sie beide zu Boden gestürzt wären. „Langsam, langsam", keuchte er. Das blonde Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, der Gesichtsausdruck war, im Gegensatz zu sonst, nicht beherrscht, sondern zeigte das, was gerade wirklich in ihm vorging.

Hermine sah ihn an und Verwirrung machte sich in ihr breit. Bislang hatte sie ihn immer als sehr selbstkontrolliert kennen gelernt. Die kalte Arroganz gepaart mit einem sündhaft attraktiven Gesicht hatte sie fasziniert und zugleich abgestoßen. Er wirkte stets gelassen und strahlte eine innere Ruhe aus, die beinahe schon gefährlich wirkten. Er machte immer den Eindruck eines Raubtieres, das jederzeit zum Sprung ansetzen und zuschlagen konnte. Jetzt, durch ihre unbedachte Attacke, hatte er sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung fallen lassen und wirkte geradezu … menschlich. Anders konnte Hermine es nicht beschreiben, aber sämtliche Zweifel waren wie weggewischt.

Sie rappelte sich auf und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zurück zum Kerker. Ihre Augen verengten sich und die Wut über die kürzlich erhaltene Verletzung flammte erneut auf. ‚Zum Teufel mit Severus Snape!'

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis Lucius seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, und sich zurück in den Mann verwandelte, den alle Welt kannte. Er half seiner jungen Kollegin auf und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Fragen Sie besser nicht." Sie war immer noch aufgebracht.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. „Ich vermute, du hattest eine kleine Begegnung mit Graf Dracula?" Sein Blick fiel auf ihre geröteten Wangen und wanderte runter zu ihren erregten Brustwarzen. Augenblicklich ging sein Atem schneller, aber er wusste, er musste sich beherrschen, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wir sollten uns langsam aus der Reihe der gaffenden Schülerschar verabschieden", flüsterte er heiser.

Hermine sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit waren. „Müsstet ihr nicht langsam in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein?", raunzte sie und erntete ungläubige Blicke. Die Schüler kannten sie bislang eine eher sanfte und immer gut gelaunte Hermine. Schnell huschten sie aus der Halle, um nicht eventuell doch noch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt zu bekommen.

„Danke für's Auffangen." Ihr Lächeln war ehrlich.

Lucius erwiderte es. „Immer wieder gern. Es war mir … nicht gerade unangenehm", antwortete er galant und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Darf ich dich auf den lang versprochenen Wein einladen?"

„Welcher Wein?" Rasch ging Hermine die vergangenen Tage durch, konnte sich aber nicht an ein Versprechen ihrerseits erinnern.

„Den, den ich dir bei unserem ersten Treffen hier auf Hogwarts anbot. Seitdem staubt er vor sich hin und wartet darauf, geöffnet zu werden."

Sie schickte einen letzten, sehr erbosten, Blick in Richtung Kerker und wandte sich lächelnd zu dem wartenden Lucius um. „Aber gern. Ein Gläschen Wein in Eurer erlauchten Gegenwart, wird mein erhitztes Gemüt sicher besänftigen."

Sie sahen sich beide an und brachen in Gelächter aus.

ooOoo

Lucius war ein Mann von Adel. Seit frühester Kindheit hatte er gelernt, sich zu benehmen. Diese, mit der Zeit perfekt einstudierten, Manieren unterstrichen seine äußerst elegante Erscheinung. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er schnell zum Liebling unter den weiblichen Schülerinnen aufstieg. Es nervte ihn, dass er kaum einen Schritt gehen konnte, ohne dass eines der Mädchen ihn unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand ansprach. Es kursierten sogar Gerüchte, dass die eine oder andere Schülerin seine Beurteilung unter den Arbeiten mit Herzen versah und unter ihr Kopfkissen legte.

Jetzt, als er mit seiner jungen, hübschen Begleitung langsam zu seiner Wohnung schlenderte, war ihm so ein Verhalten mehr als unangenehm. Ohne dass Hermine es mitbekam, vollführte er eine elegante Handbewegung, und jedes Mädchen, dass den Wunsch verspürte ihn anzusprechen, hatte dringend das Bedürfnis in den Keller zu gehen, um die „gefürchtete Fledermaus" aufzusuchen und sie nach deren Meinung in Sachen Bademoden zu behelligen. Dies hatte den angenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass Severus Snape seiner Erregung nicht Herr werden konnte, da er ständig von pubertierenden Mädchen gestört wurde. Es war Lucius' kleine Racheaktion für Snapes desaströses Verhalten Hermine gegenüber.

Die junge Hexe ging an seiner rechten Seite, während Lucius den schwarzen Spatzierstock, mit dem filigran gearbeiteten silbernen Knauf in Form eines Schlangenkopfes, lässig in der linken Hand schwang. Dabei erzählte er ihr die eine oder andere Anekdote aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, die Hermine herzhaft lachen ließ. So hatte Armando Dippet, damaliger Schulleiter der Schuler für Hexerei und Zauberei, nie heraus gefunden, wer sich eines Abends in sein Büro gestohlen und seine sämtlichen Umhänge pink gezaubert hatte, so dass er am nächsten Tag, der Wecker war ebenfalls manipuliert, nicht nur zu spät zu einer wichtigen Versammlung kam, sondern auch mit einem „ekelhaft bonbonrosafarbenen" Umhang erscheinen musste.

Vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen vollführte Lucius erneut einen Schlenker mit seiner Hand und die Tür sprang lautlos auf. Er ließ Hermine den Vortritt und führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. Unauffällig wandte er sich zu seinem Spiegel, allem Anschein nach überprüfte er sein attraktives Äußeres, und warf selbigem einen warnenden Blick zu.

Hermine blickte sich neugierig um. Sie wusste, er würde es bemerken, daher versuchte sie gar nicht erst, ihr Interesse zu verbergen. Und richtig, sein wissendes Lächeln verriet ihr, dass er genau wusste, was in ihr vorging. Der Boden des Raumes war aus schwarzem, die Wände aus weißem Marmor. Als sie ihn fragend ansah, lächelte er. „Eine kleine optische Täuschung. Nicht der Rede wert." Ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zu einer schwarzen Ledercouch, die auf einem weißen, flauschigen Teppich stand. Ein Glastisch befand direkt davor und zwei sehr alt aussehende Sessel waren links und rechts angeordnet. Die Couch und die beiden Sessel umrahmten einen Kamin, was Hermine nicht sonderlich wunderte. Sie sah weiter nach rechts, eine Tür führte zu einem angrenzenden Raum, daneben zog sich ein großes Regal an der Wand entlang. Neugierig betrachtete sie die Werke, die sich allesamt mit Geschichte der Zauberei befassten.

„Was hast du erwartet? Bücher über die Dunklen Künste?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er so nah an sie herangetreten war. Dankbar nahm sie ein Glas Weißwein entgegen. Sie prostete ihm zu und ging dann zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. In der Mitte hing ein großer Spiegel, flankiert von zwei Regalen, in denen ein paar antike Gegenstände standen. Der Spiegel faszinierte sie. Er war älter als alles, was sich hier in diesem Raum befand. Der Rahmen bestand aus purem Gold und war aufwendig gearbeitet. An der oberen Seite befanden sich zwei Figuren. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie einen Engel und einen Teufel, beide knieten vor einander. Auf auffallendsten war die Größe. Er war bestimmt Mannsgroß.

„Frühes 18. Jahrhundert?", fragte sie interessiert und berührte mit ihren Fingern das kalte Glas.

„Mittleres 20. Jahrhundert", antwortete er gelangweilt.

Hermine fuhr herum. „Aber, er sieht so alt aus."

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Lucius' Lippen. „Nicht alles, was auf den ersten Blick alt aussieht, muss auch wirklich alt sein. Oder sehe ich aus wie über 40", zwinkerte er.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel um und keuchte auf. Vorher hatte sie ihr eigenes Bild gesehen, es war ein Spiegel gewesen. Jetzt, als Lucius neben sie getreten war, sah sie sein Bild, aber sie selbst fehlte vollkommen. Der Spiegel gab nur Lucius wieder. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als das Spiegelbild erstarrte. Nun sah es aus wie ein Portrait, ein Bildnis. „Was, in Merlins Namen, ist das?"

„Das, meine Schöne, ist mein zweites Ich." Er sah ihren fragenden Blick und fügte seufzend hinzu „Im weitläufigsten Sinne so eine Art…"

_‚Eine Art was?' _

Lucius ignorierte den Spiegel. „Vielleicht passt die Beschreibung ‚Tagebuch' am Besten, wenngleich es das nicht genau trifft." Er wollte Hermine zum Sofa ziehen. Doch Hermine drehte sich erneut zum Spiegel um und trat ganz nah an selbigen heran. Sie fuhr langsam mit dem Finger über die die glatte Spiegelfläche und zog die Linien vom Profil des Mannes nach, dessen Bild zu sehen war. Langsam fuhr sie über die Schulter hoch zu seinem Hals, seine Wange hoch zu seinen Schläfen.

Ein Laut ließ sie innehalten. Für einen Moment blickte Hermine den Spiegel verwirrt an, dann registrierte sie, dass dieser Laut von Lucius kam. Sie wirbelte herum und sah, wie sich der attraktive Mann krümmte und in die Knie ging. Sie stieß einen leisen entsetzten Schrei aus, ließ das Weinglas fallen und lief zu ihm hin. Dort fiel sie neben ihm auf die Knie und schlang ihre Arme um den Blonden. „Lucius, was haben Sie?"

Er stöhnte und warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu. In seinen Augen stand Schmerz. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Warten Sie, ich hol Poppy, sie kann Ihnen bestimmt helfen."

„Nein! Bleib hier, bitte." Er musste große Schmerzen haben, so stark zitterte seine Stimme.

Ratlos sah Hermine den Mann neben ihr an, dann strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie umarmte ihn erneut, um ihn dann, wie ein kleines Kind, hin und her zu wiegen.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Lucius langsam. Sein Atem ging wieder regelmäßiger, seine verzerrten Gesichtszüge entspannten sich langsam, das Beben seines Körpers wurde immer weniger, bis es irgendwann ganz aufhörte.

Hermine legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf so an, dass er sie direkt ansehen konnte. In seinen Augen lag eine seltsame Form der Verletztheit, die sie bei ihm niemals wahrzunehmen geglaubt hatte. Dieser Mann war ihr ein komplettes Rätsel. Und Rätsel waren dazu da, gelöst zu werden.

Ihre Blicke verloren sich ineinander. Sie beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm runter, so dass sie seine warmen, weichen Lippen küssen konnte, während sie ihn noch immer fest hielt. Lucius genoss diesen Moment der Nähe und klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie. Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, sinnlicher. Er fühlte einen Hunger in sich aufsteigen. Der Hunger nach Leidenschaft, Sex, Macht.

Hermine spürte, dass die Kraft in diesen Mann zurückkehrte. Sie spürte, wie er zu langsam wieder zu sich kam. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Dann sah sie hoch und, als ihr Blick auf den Spiegel fiel, schrie auf. An den Stellen, die sie mit ihrem Finger berührt hatte, schien der Stoff verbrannt und die Haut welk geworden zu sein.

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber Lucius hielt sie zurück. „Nicht … Bitte."

„Was ist das?" Ihr stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er seufzte leise. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick sah er sie an. Dann richtete er sich auf und mit dieser veränderten Körperhaltung kehrte auch seine alte Beherrschtheit zurück. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Komm."

Hermine ergriff die Hand und fühlte seine Kraft. Sie kniete vor ihm, sah ihn von unten aus an und fühlte zum allerersten Mal die wirkliche Macht, die er verkörperte. Sie schluckte, und ließ sich dann von ihm zum Sofa ziehen.

Lucius setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen der beiden Sessel und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. Er hob die Hand und schien etwas Unsichtbares in der Luft zu greifen, woraufhin sich die Gläser erneut füllten.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Nun, nach diesem kleinen Schrecken brauchte ich dringend einen neuen Dring. Sagt dir der Wein nicht zu? Möchtest du lieber Feuerwhiskey? Oder doch was anderes?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, die sie verdächtig an Snape denken ließ. Doch während Snape mit dieser Geste eher überheblich wirkte, sah Lucius irgendwie … ‚cool' aus. Sie lachte leise bei diesem Gedanken.

„Was hast du?"

„Ach, ich musste gerade an ein Muggelwort denken… Aber nein, der Wein schon in Ordnung."

Er nickte und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Hermine wagte es nicht, ihn zum Weitersprechen zu bewegen. Schließlich fing er an zu sprechen und wirkte dabei sehr in Gedanken vertieft. „Es ist sehr kompliziert, aber ich versuche es zu vereinfachen. Der Sohn eines Urgroßvaters von Narcissa hieß Arcturus, der eine Melania McMillan heiratete. Melania's Onkel hieß Bazil Ardwhall. Er war ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer, ein direkter Nachfahre von Grindelwald. Ihn und Melania verband etwas, was ich nie herausgefunden habe. Es wurde von einer Dreierbeziehung geredet, jedoch glaube ich nicht daran. Einerlei, mein Vater kannte die Tochter von Melania, Lucretia, und verliebte sich in sie. Diese Liebe war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, so dass mein Vater schließlich meine Mutter heiratete und ich, wie du sehen kannst, gezeugt wurde. Da mein Vater eine innige, wenn auch geheime, Freundschaft zu Lucretia pflegte, kam es, dass Bazil mein Pate wurde. Wie du weißt war Grindelwald ein Schwarzmagier, daher begrüßte es meine Familie, dass ich der Patensohn eines seiner Nachfahren wurde. Über meinen Patenonkel und seine Verbindungen habe ich schließlich auch Narcissa kennen gelernt." Er hielt inne und trank einen Schluck bevor er fort fuhr.  
„Bazil Ardwhall war wahrlich ein mächtiger Zauberer. Er wurde mein Meister und begann mich in den Dunklen Künsten zu unterrichten, weswegen ich auch wesentlich weiter war, als meine Klassenkameraden in Hogwarts. In meinem sechsten Jahr starb Melania schließlich durch die Hand eines Schwarzmagiers. Bazil hat ihren Tod nie verkraften können und sagte sich von den Dunklen Künsten los. Ich sympathisierte schon damals mit dem Dunklen Lord und war von der schwarzen Magie mehr als fasziniert. Bazil beschwor mich, zu der guten Seite zurückzukehren, Dumbledore würde sich persönlich um mich kümmern, aber in meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn nahm ich ihn nicht ernst. Kurz vor seinem Tod durch den Dunklen Lord schenkte er mir diesen Spiegel. Es war ein sehr mächtiger Zauber nötig, um den", er nickte in Richtung Spiegel, „zu erschaffen. Er ist für jeden ein normaler Spiegel. Für mich ist er mehr, er spiegelt meine andere Seite wieder. Bazil erschuf den Spiegel, um meine gute, meine weiße Seite, wie er es nannte, festzuhalten."  
Er hielt inne und sah Hermine an. „Du kennst die zwei Seiten in einem Menschen? Und das es sprichwörtlich heißt, man habe einen Engel auf der einen und einen Teufel auf der anderen Schulter sitzen? Will man etwas Verbotenes essen, sagt der Teufel, man solle es sich nehmen, es schmecke gut. Der Engel hingegen warnt davor, weil es besonders viele Kalorien habe." Er grinste schief.  
„Entschuldige, ein dummer Vergleich, aber der einzig passende, der mir im Moment einfällt. Bazil wollte mit dem Spiegel so etwas wie einen Engel auf meiner Schuler schaffen, eine Art Gewissen, das mich immer wieder zurückholen sollte, wenn ich mich tiefer und tiefer in die dunkle Seite der Macht verstrickte. Bazil ließ ihn sprechen und Ratschläge erteilen können, allerdings nur in guten Dingen. Bazil versuchte so, mir einen unparteiischen Freund zur Seite zu stellen, um mich vor den Dunklen Lord zu bewahren. Mit 23 Jahren trat ich schließlich den Todessern bei."

Hermine wartete, ob Lucius weiter sprechen würde. Sie hatte tausend Fragen, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie stellen sollte. Als er sich, nach einem Schlenker, mit einem neu gefüllten Glas erhob und zum Fenster trat, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten. „Spricht der Spiegel auch jetzt zu Ihnen?"

„Ja." Er trank einen Schluck. „Aber bitte, frag mich nicht näher, ich … kann nicht weiter drüber reden."

_‚Sag ihr doch den wahren Grund, oder traust du dich nicht?', _provozierte der Spiegel in Lucius Kopf.

Er warf dem Bild einen bösen Blick zu. „Vielleicht erzähl ich dir später mehr."

Hermine nickte. „Und warum konnte ich nur Sie dann sehen, obwohl ich direkt neben Ihnen stand - wenn er anderen als ein normaler Spiegel erscheint?"

_‚Weil ich es wollte, mein Kind.' _

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, weil du die erste bist, die den Spiegel jemals berührt hat? Außer mir …"

_‚Erzähl ihr von dem Fluch. Erzähl ihr von unserem Pakt. Erzähl ihr davon, was du mir gegeben hast.'_ Der Spiegel lachte böse.

Hermine stand auf und trat hinter den Mann, der ihr so viele Rätsel aufgab. Sie berührte vorsichtig seine rechte Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Linke. „Vielleicht können Sie mir wirklich irgendwann mehr erzählen."

Er lächelte sie an. „Vielleicht, kleine Gryffindor, vielleicht."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und es schien, als ob keiner der beiden seinen Blick als erstes abwenden konnte. Lucius hob seine Hand und fuhr Hermine langsam über die Lippen. „Du solltest jetzt vielleicht gehen…"

Sie küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Warum?"

„Weil ich sonst für nichts garantieren kann…"

_‚Wie edel', _spottete die Stimme in Lucius' Kopf_, ‚früher hast du doch auch nicht gefragt, sondern die einfach genommen.' _

„Ich sagte bereits, ich spiele gern mit dem Feuer", hauchte sie.

„Du kennst die Regeln nicht … Es ist ein Spiel der Macht, ein Spiel das dich bis an deine Grenzen führen wird, und drüber hinaus. Ein Spiel, das wenn du dich verbrennst, kein Spiel mehr sein wird…", erklärte er heiser und starrte auf ihre Lippen. „Du wirst mein sein, ganz und gar."

Für einen Moment hielt Hermine die Luft an, zögerte eine Sekunde und atmete tief durch. ‚Die einstige Musterschülerin bettelt um einen Fick, wie eine billige Schlampe', hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder. Trotzig blickte die unerfahrene Hexe Lucius, der nun dicht vor ihr stand, in die Augen und lächelte. „Das werde ich…"

Ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, stahl sich auf Lucius Lippen, bevor er ihr in den Nacken griff und sie hart an sich zog.  
„So sei es …"

* * *

**A/N:**

AMJ: danke für dein Lob :-) leider fehlt deine Emailaddy, so dass ich dir nicht direkt antworten kann

Samsarina: danke dir, hoffe, du bleibst mir weiterhin treu zwinker


	16. Es tut gut und ist gefährlich

** 16. Kapitel – Es tut gut und ist gefährlich **

**Wer sich mit dem Teufel einlässt, verändert nicht den Teufel,  
sondern der Teufel verändert ihn**  
(Unbekannt)

Der Kuss hatte sämtliche Zärtlichkeit verloren, er war leidenschaftlich, fordernd, bestimmend. Hermine fühlte, wie ihr die Knie nachzugeben drohten. Sie fühlte, dass es das war, was sie suchte.  
Ihr ganzes Leben war bislang in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen. ‚Langweilig' fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. Vor der großen Schlacht hatte es einen fremden Mann in ihrem Leben gegeben, der berühmte ‚heimlicher Liebhaber'. Sie hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen. Es war … nett mit ihm gewesen.  
Dann kam Ron. Und somit beschränkte sich ihre Erfahrung auf zwei Männer. Beide waren sehr zärtliche und einfühlsame Liebhaber, aber innerlich hatte Hermine immer das Gefühl gehabt, es fehle ihr ein Puzzleteil um das zu erleben, was in den Liebesromanen als so wunderbar beschrieben wurde. Die Literatur der Zaubererwelt unterschied sich diesbezüglich um keinen Sickel von der Muggelliteratur. Überall gab es den einen Mann, der die Protagonistin regelrecht umhaute, und mit dem sie ein Feuer der Leidenschaft und pure Sinnlichkeit erlebte. Sie würde alles dafür tun, um genau das erleben zu dürfen.

Anfangs kam Ron abends umgehend nach ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Sie hatten beide Spaß miteinander, es war schön, aber nicht aufregend. Mit der Zeit wurden seine Besuche immer seltener und Hermine war nicht der Typ Frau, der einem Mann hinterher lief. Sie hatte öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich das, was ihr Körper brauchte, außerhalb ihrer Ehe zu suchen. Aber irgendetwas hatte sie immer davon abgehalten, Ron letztendlich zu betrügen. Vielleicht war es das schlechte Gewissen, oder ihre eigene Form von Moralvorstellung?

All diese Gedanken waren wie weggewischt. Sie dachte nicht an Ron, nicht an ihre Vergangenheit, sie dachte einfach nur daran, mit diesem Mann, Lucius Malfoy, das zu erleben, von dem sie immer geträumt hatte.  
Sie wusste, er konnte ihr mehr bieten als das regelmäßige „rein – raus"- Gestöhne, das sie bislang erlebt hatte.  
Sie wusste, er war kein Mann, der sich auf der Nase herum tanzen ließ.  
Sie wusste, er nahm sich alles – und davon ganz viel.

Vorhin, als sie spürte, wie die Kraft nach diesem … Zwischenfall in ihn zurückkehrte, hatte sie zum allerersten Mal den Mann richtig in ihm gesehen. Sie kannte ihn aus den Augen eines jungen Mädchens, das ihn aufgrund seiner Zugehörigkeit Voldemorts fürchtete. Sie kannte ihn als Vater ihres Erzfeindes Draco. Aber sie kannte ihn nicht als Mann.

Es war eine neue, aufregende Erfahrung für Hermine, die noch vor keiner Herausforderung geflüchtet war. Sie wollte dieses sinnliche Spiel beginnen und dabei sich selbst neu erleben. Und wenn es irgendwann anders sein würde, als sie es mit sich selbst vereinbaren könnte, würde sie dieses Spiel eben einfach aufgeben.

So einfach ist das.

Die Stimme tief in ihr, die ihr leise zuflüsterte und warnte, es wäre alles andere als einfach, ignorierte sie.

Lucius wusste, was in ihr vorging. Sie war nicht die erste Frau, die diese Form der Macht noch nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie auch nicht die letzte sein, aber das war zweitrangig. Wichtig war, dass sie eine Gryffindor war, eine unschuldige, unverbrauchte und vor allem unsagbar Gut. Wenn er wirklich nicht länger das Image des Bösen innehaben, und wenn er tatsächlich nicht mehr das Böse verkörpern wollte, dann war sie die beste Frau, die er finden konnte. Und das ein oder andere kleine Machtspiel hielt ihn nicht davon ab, wirklich gut zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Es war das Salz in der Suppe. Und, solange es ihr gefiel war alles in Ordnung.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Frau vor ihm, die in seinen Augen die Reinheit verkörperte, die er suchte. Er sah in ihren Augen ein weiteres Gefühl neben purer Lust. Er sah Angst. Diese Angst müsste er ihr nehmen, damit sie sich vollkommen auf ihn einlassen würde. „Hermine, vertrau mir."

Dieser kleine Satz verwirrte sie. Warum sollte sie ihm vertrauen?

„Nur wenn du mir vertraust, wird es wirklich schön für dich. Lass dich fallen und geh mit mir. Ihr führe dich an die Grenze deiner Lust und halte dich, wenn du fällst."

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er, der den Fall einer Frau meist wesentlich attraktiver fand, als der Gang zur Grenze? Lucius war selbst über sich verwirrt. Aber irgendwie übertrug sich ein Teil ihrer Reinheit tatsächlich auf ihn.

Er malte mit einer Handbewegung einen Halbkreis in die Luft. Kerzen erfüllten den Raum mit sanftem, beruhigendem Licht. Eine erneute Handbewegung, die einen Kreis komplettierte, ließ blutrote Rosen erscheinen, die sich ovalförmig auf dem Boden anordneten. Eine dritte Bewegung, die seinen imaginären Kreis durchschnitt, bewirkte, dass Hermines Kleidung verschwand und sie in einem weißen, bodenlangen Kleid vor ihm stand. Weiße Rosen, die zu einem Kranz geflochten waren, zierten ihren Kopf. Weiße Rosen, die zu einem Strauss gebunden waren, lagen in ihrem Arm. Hermine fühlte sich wie eine Braut, die barfuss zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit schritt. Innerlich spürte sie, dass dies ein entscheidender Moment in ihrem jungen Leben war. Wenn sie diese erste Grenze überschritt, gab es kein zurück mehr.

Lucius, inzwischen in elegantem Schwarz mit einem neuen, aufwendig gearbeiteten, natürlich bodenlangen Umhang, gekleidet reichte ihr die Hand und führte sie zu dem Oval. „Noch gibt es einen Weg zurück, meine Schöne."

Nach unendlichen Augenblicken, in denen sie ihn einfach nur ansah, blickte sie entschlossen zu dem Oval aus blutroten Rosen und schritt in die Mitte. Die Rosen veränderten ihre Form, zogen sich zu einem engeren Kreis um sie herum zusammen, legten sich wie ein Ring um sie.

Lucius ging zu einem Regal neben dem Spiegel und nahm einen Gegenstände heraus, dann erhob er zwei Finger und zog sie langsam in der Luft herunter. Als würde sie unter einem Imperio agieren, kniete sich Hermine langsam hin und senkte den Kopf. ‚Wie eine Hochzeit mit dem Teufel', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Mit einem sehr schönen Teufel.'

Lucius war vor der Grenze stehen geblieben und sah auf sie nieder. Ein Zug der Sehnsucht lag in seinen Blick.

Er begann gegen den Uhrzeiger den Kreis drei Mal entlang zuschreiten, danach drehte er um und umrundete den Kreis vier Mal, während der Worte sprach und jedes Mal stehen blieb, um ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

„Hermine Granger, du wirst nach diesem Ritual mir gehören – in deinem ganzen Denken und Sein. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Du hast dich mir zu offenbaren. Was immer ich dich frage, du wirst mir ehrlich antworten. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Du wirst tun, was immer ich dir sage und dich absolut in meine Dienste begeben. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Du begibst dich in meine Hände, vollkommen in dem Bewusstsein, bei Hingabe belohnt und bei Fehlverhalten bestraft zu werden. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Du wirst mein Zeichen mit Stolz tragen, in der Gewissheit, dass es dich schützt, dass ich dich vor Gefahren bewahre. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Dein Bestreben wird es sein, mir zu dienen und dich in meinem Sinne zu verhalten. Mein Bestreben wird es sein, dich zu führen und zu halten. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Ich bin dein Herr, dein Mentor, dein Beschützer. Und du meine Dienerin, Gefährtin, Geliebte. Willst du das?"

„Ja, das will ich."

Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und trat in den Kreis hinein. Er bedeutete ihr die Hände vor ihrer Brust ineinander zulegen und zu ihm hoch zustrecken. Er legte den Gegenstand, den er vom Regal genommen hatte, in ihre Hände. „Der Stein des Großen, ohne Wissen weitergegeben – er wird diesen Bund ermöglichen."

Als nächstes Griff er ihr ins Haar und zog ihr so sanft wie möglich ein Haar aus dem Rosenkranz. „Zeichen der Dienerin, aus freiem Willen gegeben – es wird diesen Bund gestalten."

Zum Schluss nahm Lucius seinen Zauberstab und fuhr Hermine über die Innenseite ihres linken Unterarms. Eine Hitze durchströmte sie und sie fühlte ihr warmes Blut an ihrem Unterarm entlang tropfen. Er fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über sein Handgelenk und legte es auf die Stelle, die er bei ihr gezeichnet hatte. „Das Blut des Meisters, gerne gegeben – es wird diesen Bund vollführen."

Lucius kniete sich vor sie hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Dominusadveni", befahl er laut und deutlich.

Hermine keuchte auf. Der Stein legte sich wie ein Band um sie beide und verband sie miteinander. Lucius sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Schwörst du, diesen Bund zu wollen und alles dafür zu tun, ihn zu erhalten?"

Irgendwo, tief in ihrem Inneren, wusste Hermine die antwort. „Ich schwöre es."

„Schwörst du, diesen Bund zu ehren und ihn zu schützen, bei all deinen Möglichkeiten?"

„Ich schwöre es."

„Ich schwöre, dich zu nehmen und zu schützen, zu leiten und zu bewahren, auf dass dir kein Leid zugefügt wird."

Die Fesseln glühten ein letztes Mal auf, bevor sie sich lösten und sich in den Stein zurückverwandelten. In dem Moment, als der Stein seine ursprüngliche Form annahm, keuchten Beide vor Schmerz auf. Sie krallten ihre Finger ineinander und warteten, bis der Schmerz vorbei war.

Für einen Moment erschien es, als hätten Zeit und Raum aufgehört zu existieren. Dann, langsam, sah Hermine zu der Stelle hinunter, an der Lucius sie mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte. Ein blutroter Kreis, gerade so groß, dass das Symbol innen zu erkennen war, zierte die Stelle an ihrem linken Unterarm. Zwei Schlangen umschlangen den Kreis, darunter prangten deutlich die Initialen ihres Gegenübers, LM.

Auch Lucius trug dieses Zeichen an der gleichen Stelle. Sein Todessermal war verblasst, kaum noch zu erkennen. Das neue Zeichen dominierte die Stelle. Er hatte die Initialen HG.

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Dann fand sie langsam ihre Worte wieder. „Das war jetzt kein Unbrechbarer Schwur, oder?"

„Nein", lachte er leise, „aber es hat eine ähnliche Durchführung."

„Was ist es?"

„Der Grundgedanke stammt vom Unbrechbaren Schwur, aber wir brauchten keinen Dritten, um den Schwur zu bezeugen. Außerdem ginge ein Bruch nicht gleich tödlich aus. Dieser Spruch war nötig, um das Zeichen zu setzen."

Beide knieten noch immer im Kreis der Rosen, die Hände noch immer miteinander verschlugen, als Hermine zögerlich etwas sagte. „Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, gern."

„Warum sind sie erst drei Mal gegen und dann vier Mal im Uhrzeigersinn gelaufen?"

„Du achtest auf Details", schmunzelte er. „Unsere Zahl ist die sieben, vier Mal gegen und drei Mal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn ergibt sieben."

„Sieben?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Das L ist der zwölfte Buchstabe im Alphabet, das M der Dreizehnte. Zwölf und Dreizehn ergibt 25, die Quersumme ist sieben. Die Quersumme aus zwölf ist drei, aus dreizehn vier. Beides zusammengezählt ergibt ebenfalls sieben. Dein Vorname besteht aus sieben Buchstaben. Dein Nachname im Übrigen auch, was direkt nichts mit dem Ritual zu tun hat, es aber indirekt bestärkt. Darum musste ich sieben Mal den Kreis umgehen."

„Und was bedeutet das?" Hermine war ein wenig verwirrt.

„Das, meine Schöne, bedeutet, dass du mir gehörst." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

Nachdem er den Kuss sanft beendet hatte, nahmen Lucius' Augen einen anderen Ausdruck an. Hermine konnte nicht genau sagen, was anders war, aber es bewirkte, dass sie irritiert die Stirn runzelte.

„Steh auf", befahl er ihr in einem strengen Tonfall.

„Ich sagte ‚Steh auf'. Und ich hoffe, du tust es bald, ich warte nicht gern."

Sie beeilte sich, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Etwas verunsichert stand sie nun vor Lucius, der sich seinen Umhang zurecht zupfte und ihr dann die Hand hinhielt. Hermine ergriff sie und ließ sich aus dem Kreis ziehen. Eine Handbewegung und die Rosen waren verschwunden.

„Lucius?", sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Erste Regel, wenn wir hier unter uns sind, heißt es Sir – hinter jedem Satz. Verstanden?"

„Ja", unsicher sah sie zu Boden.

Er gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern, so dass sie sich beeilte ein „Ja, Sir" zu sagen. Er lächelte. „Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

„Warum brauchen Sie Ihren Zauberstab nicht, Sir?"

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und begann, sie sanft zu streicheln. „Einer der Vorteile, wenn man dem Dunklen Lord sehr nahe stand. Für die meisten Zauber brauche ich ihn nicht mehr."

„Und für welche…. Sir?", wagte sie zu fragen.

„Für die drei Unverzeihlichen, zum Beispiel." Er lächelte und, erneut eine Handbewegung später, stand sie wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Klamotten vor ihm. „Schade, das unschuldige Weiß hat mir gefallen. Aber du hast heute sehr viel erlebt. Sei morgen um halb neun hier." Er gab ihr einen fordernden Kuss zum Abschied und schob sie aus seinen Räumlichkeiten.

Verwirrt stand Hermine zum Zweiten Mal an einem Tage vor einer verschlossenen Tür.

ooOoo

Innen nahm sich Lucius erneut ein Glas Whiskey. Er musste aufhören, zuviel Alkohol bedeutete Kontrollverlust. Etwas, was Lucius Malfoy gar nicht mochte.

‚Respekt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das Schlammblut wirklich zu diesem Ritual bekommst.' In der Stimme des Spiegels lag so etwas wie Anerkennung.

„Nun, es ging auch schneller, als ich gedacht hatte." Er drehte sich schulterzuckend um und sah aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

‚Ich kann verstehen, dass deine Wahl auf sie gefallen ist. Sie ist …. süß.'

„Sie ist wunderbar." Lucius' Blick versank in der Ferne.

‚Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht verlieben?', frohlockte der Spiegel.

Er schnaubte. „Wohl kaum in ein Schlammblut. Aber sie ist wirklich süß, so rein und so unschuldig." Er lächelte.

‚HA!' Der Spiegel lachte laut. ‚Ich sagte doch, du würdest es nicht schaffen.'

Lucius drehte sich um und schmiss das Glas gegen den Spiegel. „Sag so was nicht. Ich werde schaffen, sie wird mir helfen. Und dann bin ich dich endlich los."

‚Du wirst mich niemals los, mein blonder Engel, niemals.' Der Spiegel klang bedrohlich.

„UND OB ICH ES SCHAFFEN WERDE." Die Haare hingen ihm wild in das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht.

Der Spiegel lachte nur als Antwort.

„TACETO!"

Der Spiegel schwieg

* * *

dominus Herr, adveni erscheine  
Tacere schweigen

* * *

**A/N: **Wer sehen möchte wie das Zeichen aussieht, möge mir bitte eine Email schreiben (serpensortiasgmx.de), ich schicke dann das dazugehörige Bild :-) 

Beim nächsten Mal wirds dann endgültig erotisch smile und es gibt eine gehörige Portion Severus Snape

anonym: Das Drama ist vorprogramiert zwinker

AMJ: Danke lächel


	17. Die Wahl der Waffen

** 17. Kapitel – Die Wahl der Waffen **

**Krieg ist Vergangenheit auf der Überholspur**  
Manfred Hinrich

Er stöhnte auf, als er aufwachte. Sein Schädel brummte. „Nie wieder Alkohol", krächzte er.

_‚In der Tat du hast gestern fleißig getrunken_', frohlockte der Spiegel in eigenartigem Singsang. ‚_Hast du von dem kleinen Schlammblut geträumt?_' Die Neugier war unüberhörbar.

Lucius gähnte herzhaft und drehte sich um, so dass er auf dem Bauch liegen blieb. Dabei fiel ihm eine seiner blonden Strähnen ins Gesicht und kitzelten ihn an der Nase.

„Hermine!" Mit einem Mal war Lucius wach und alles, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war, war wieder präsent.

„Nenn sie nie wieder Schlammblut!", rief er voller Zorn und rannte, nackt wie er war, ins Wohnzimmer, um sich drohend vor dem Spiegel aufzustellen. „Wage es ja nicht, Hermine zu beleidigen. Sie ist viel zu gut für so etwas."

‚Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut ich aussehe.' Unverholener Stolz lag in den Augen des Spiegels.

In den Augen des Spiegels? Das waren seine, Lucius', Augen. Der Spiegel war ein Teil seiner selbst. Seit wann dachte der Spiegel eigenständig?

Ihm kam ein furchtbarer Verdacht und plötzlich fühlte Lucius eine Eiseskälte.

ooOoo

Die aufgehende Sonne strahlte direkt in das Zimmer der jungen Hexe, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und sich wohlig streckte. ‚Heut ist ein schöner Tag', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Hermine lächelte und gähnte ausgiebig. Dann schälte sie sich aus dem Bett und tapste ins Bad, um den schönen Tag mit einer Dusche zu begrüßen. Sie lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu und stieg unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser perlte von ihrer Haut.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer wählte sie ein leichtes Sommerkleid. Als sie es anziehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Unterarm. Die keuchte auf und starrte auf das Mal. Mit einem Schlag waren die Erinnerungen an den gestriegen Abend wieder da.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett, vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und versuchte tief durchzuatmen.

Wie hatte sie nur so die Beherrschung verlieren können? War es wir sie getan hatte? Aber es war geschehen und es gab keinen Weg zurück mehr.

Sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Andererseits…. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Sie entschied sich um und wählte ein rotes Sommerkleid mit langen Ärmeln. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass dies die bessere Entscheidung war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ sie ihr Schlafzimmer und ging in die Große Halle. Das Frühstück hatte bereits angefangen.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und begrüßte die Schüler mit einem Lächeln. Eine junge Gryffindor kam zu ihr und fragte sie, ob sie später in ihr Büro kommen könne. Hermine nickte, sie kam gut als Hauslehrerin zureckt, und wandte sich zum Lehrertisch um. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Snape, der sie mit seinem typischen ‚Ich-dreh-dir-den-Hals-um-wenn-du-es-wagst-mich-anzusprechen" bedachte. Sie starrte mit einem Blick zurück, der seinem in nichts nachstand und ging dann zielstrebig auf ihre Kollegen zu. „Guten Morgen", rief sie gut gelaunt und schwebte zu dem einzigen freien Stuhl – direkt zwischen Lucius und Severus.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine." McGonagall bedachte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Die junge Frau war ihr in der kurzen Zeit, die sie nun als Lehrerin tätigte, sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Lucius stand auf und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Ein Kichern ging durch die Bankreihen der Schüler und ein irritiertes Staunen machte sich bei den anderen Kollegen breit. Hermine grinste ihren linken Tischnachbarn an und Lucius zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Würden Sie mir bitte den Kaffee reichen, Professor Snape?", zwitscherte Hermine und Snape antwortete mit einem Knurren.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder glänzender Laune, Sev", spöttelte Lucius. Nichts passierte. „Unsere reizende Kollegin hat dich um den Kaffee gebeten." Seine Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an. Immer noch passierte nichts. Lucius streckte die Hand aus, ganz so als ob er nach der Kaffeekanne greifen würde und zog die imaginäre Kanne dann zu sich. Die wirkliche Kanne erhob sich und flog zielsicher auf Hermine zu. Lucius unterbrach den Kontakt und die Kanne plumpste hinunter, direkt auf Snapes Teller. Der Kaffee spritzte in alle Richtungen. Kurioserweise schien der Kaffee nur Snape zum Ziel zu haben. Er fluchte ungehalten und sprang auf.

Mit einer Handbewegung beendete Lucius das Spektakel. Eine weitere war nötig, um Snape von sämtlichen Kaffeeresten zu befreien. „Tut mir Leid, mein Freund", entgegnete Lucius unschuldig. „Ich war wohl einen Moment abgelenkt." Der Lehrertisch kicherte.

Snape sah Lucius aus schmalen Augen an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er innerlich vor Zorn bebte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, die sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte und es schließlich auch nicht schaffte. Sie lachte herzhaft. Es schien wie ein Zeichen zu sein, die ganze Halle bebte unter fröhlichem Gelächter.

Der Einzige, der nicht lachte, war Snape. Er fand die ganze Angelegenheit alles andere als komisch und schwor Rache. Hermine würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte. Niemand, wirklich niemand, lachte Severus Snape aus. Und sie würde das als erstes erfahren.

ooOoo

Hermine sah Snape hinterher, als er mit aufbauschendem Umhang und noch finsterem Gesicht die Halle verließ.

„Lucius, das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen", erklang nun Minervas Stimme, die sich verräterisch belustigt anhörte.

Der Zurechtgewiesene grinste lausbubenhaft. „Verzeihen Sie, Minerva, ich werde mich darum bemühen, in Zukunft morgens etwas aufmerksamer zu sein. Nicht das mir erneut so ein Missgeschick passiert."

„Sie sind ein Schelm." Nun war es auch mit Minervas Beherrschung zu Ende. Sie wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ernst zu Hermine. „Pass auf dich auf, bitte."

„Warum?" Die Verwunderung stand der jungen Hexe ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Er glaubt, du hast ihn ausgelacht. Wie ich Severus kenne, wird er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen."

„Nun, ich bin ja keine kleine Schülerin mehr, oder?" Hermine erhob sich. „Ich muss jetzt die Fünfte der Slytherins bändigen. Bis nachher."

Sie ging einen verlassenen Korridor entlang. Seit der Zeit mit Harry und Ron, sie ignorierte den Stich in der Brust, kannte sie sich hervorragend aus. Ob Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers noch hat? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn danach fragen? Die Karte würde ihr hier bestimmt helfen, wenn sie abends für den Rundgang eingeteilt war.

Eine Hand griff sie am rechten Handgelenk und presste sie an die Wand. Hermine erwachte aus ihren Gedanken und schrie laut auf. Snape stand direkt vor ihr.

„Was fällt dir ein über mich zu lachen?" Er musste seine Wut unterdrücken. „Du hast mich vor allen lächerlich gemacht."

„Ich… also … Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie. „Es war einfach nur aus der Situation heraus komisch." Sie schluckte, als sie spüre, wie Snape sich ihr langsam näherte. Den Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Handgelenk breit machte, schien sie zu betäuben. „Sie tun mir weh."

Verblüfft sah er auf sie herab, trat aber ein Stück zurück und ließ sie los. „Ich warne Sie, Miss Granger, wenn Sie mich noch einmal auslachen, dann werden Sie mich kennen lernen. Dann wird aus der Angst Panik." Seine Augen waren zu zwei Schlitzen verengt.

Erschöpft sackte Hermine ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich habe die Kaffeekanne nicht verhext, und gelacht haben wir alle. Warum haben Sie es auf mich abgesehen? Da steckt doch mehr hinter."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Nein, da steckt nichts hinter, ich kann Sie einfach nicht leiden, das ist alles."

Seine Umhänge bauschten sich hinter ihm auf, als er den Gang entlang schritt.

Hermine wurde wirklich wütend, was fiel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein? „Sie sind nicht nur bemitleidenswert, Sie sind auch noch feige", rief Sie ihm hinterher. „Ansonsten würden Sie sich mit mir auseinander setzen."

Er erstarrte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, dann, nachdem er wieder die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt hatte, drehte er sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln um. „Warum sollte ich mich mit Ihnen auseinander setzen? Es gibt nichts zum auseinander setzen. Sie sind und bleiben eine kleine Nervensäge, Miss Granger. Nur, weil sie es vielleicht gern hätten, dass wir uns … auseinander setzen sollten, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass wir es wirklich tun müssen." Wieder stand er direkt vor ihr.

Hermine schluckte, dann zog auch sie ihre Augenbrauen verdächtig weit hoch – eine Geste, die ihn ärgern sollte, und die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. „Aber Herr Professor", imitierte sie eine Schülerin. „Gestern, in Ihrem Büro, als Sie mich auf den Tisch gepresst hatten, hatte ich einen ganz anderen Eindruck."

„Vorsicht Mädchen, du betrittst ein Terrain, das du nicht kennst." Sein Atem ging schwer.

Sie starrte zurück. „Allerdings, aber ich habe einen sehr guten Lehrer."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Snape verwirrt aus, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Er senkte seine Stimme, so dass sie ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte. „Wenn das ein Handschuh war, Miss Granger, so seien Sie gewiss, dass ich ihn aufnehmen könnte."

Ihre Stimme klirrte vor Kälte. „Nicht doch, Snape, ich könnte es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, einen alten Mann mit unfairen Mitteln zu schlagen."

„Was sind denn in Ihren Augen unfaire Mittel? Lippenstift und Nagelfeile?", höhnte er.

„Zuneigung und Ehrlichkeit", gab sie zurück und ließ ihn sprachlos stehen.

* * *

A/N: Handschuh „Der Begriff Fehdehandschuh (_Fehde:_ „Privatkrieg") wird in der deutschen Sprache in den Redensarten „Den Fehdehandschuh hinwerfen" und „Den Fehdehandschuh aufnehmen" benutzt.  
„Jemandem den Fehdehandschuh hinwerfen" bedeutet, ihn herauszufordern oder mit ihm Streit beginnen zu wollen. Von „Den Fehdehandschuh aufnehmen" spricht man, wenn jemand eine Herausforderung annimmt."  
Quelle: http://de. wiki/ Fehdehandschuh 

anonym: Dieses Ritual verbindet zwei Menschen miteinander, ähnlich wie Meister und Lehrling, in diesem Falle hat es definitiv sexuelle Hintergründe


	18. Es ist vollbracht

_Achtung, es wird erotisch_

* * *

**18. Kapitel – Es ist vollbracht **

**Wo der Sinn aufhört beginnt der Wahnsinn. **  
Erhard Horst Bellermann

Durch den kleinen Zwischenfall mit der frohlockenden, fröhlichen und gänzlich freimütigen Fledermaus, Hermine schüttelte sich innerlich, blieb sie einen Moment stehen, um sich zu sammeln. Es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn er ihr gefolgt wäre, aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte ihr nur sprachlos hinterher gesehen und sich dann umgedreht. Sie hatte nicht nur das letzte Wort behalten, sie hatte diese Runde auch tatsächlich für sich entscheiden können. Ihre Laune verbesserte sich innerhalb von Sekunden.

Mit einem Schwung öffnete sie die Klassentür und ging beschwingt zum Lehrerpult. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie die vierte Klasse, bestehend aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Sie nickte anerkennend, als die Klasse ihren Gruß einstimmig erwiderte.

„Accio Hausaufgabe", rief sie und 25 Rollen Pergamentpapier flogen zu ihr. Die korrigierten Hefte lies sie magisch austeilen, während sie zur Tafel ging und „Incarcerus" anschrieb. „Wer kann mir sagen, was das bedeutet?"

Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw meldete sich und erklärte: „Das ist ein Zauberspruch, mit dem man seinen Gegner fluchtunfähig machen kann, indem er mit Seilen gefesselt wird. Sie winden sich aus dem Zauberstab und fesseln den Gegner."

„Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw", lobte Hermine und begann die Jungen und Mädchen Paarweise einzuteilen. Es wurde eine vergnügliche Stunde, da viele zwar ein Seil erschaffen konnten, es aber nicht fertig brachten, den Gegner zu fesseln. Drei Mal musste Hermine Schüler befreien, die sich selbst gefesselt hatten.

Nachdem die Stunde vorbei war, trat das Mädchen aus Gryffindor zu Hermine, das sie schon beim Frühstück angesprochen hatte. „Miss Blasira, ich habe Sie nicht vergessen, lassen Sie mich eben hier Ordnung schaffen, dann gehen wir in mein Büro." Schüchtern folgte das Mädchen ihrer Lehrerin.

In ihrem Büro zauberte Hermine eine Kanne Tee hervor und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. „So, Miss Blasira, was kann ich für Sie tun."

„Ich hab von meiner Oma eine besonders schöne Feder geerbt bekommen, leider hat sie mir Lauren Zormat aus Slytherin weggenommen." Sie stockte.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie schon versucht haben mit ihr zu sprechen?"

Auf das Nicken des Mädchens seufzte Hermine. „Haben Sie schon mit Professor Malfoy gesprochen?"

Diesmal schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?" Hermine schmunzelte, wusste sie doch von den Gerüchten der mit Herzchen umkringelten Arbeiten.

„Weil der mir auch nicht helfen kann." Es rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Hermine dachte kurz nach. „Demnach hat Miss Zormat die Feder nicht mehr? Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihnen derjenige, der die Feder jetzt hat, Angst macht?"

Das Mädchen nickte schüchtern. Dann fügte es leise hinzu. „Ich hab ihn aber gefragt."

Die Lehrerin sah sie überrascht an. „Also haben Sie nach dem ersten gleich den dritten Schritt gewagt?"

„Er hat gesagt, ich solle Ihnen ausrichten, er würde die Feder erst rausrücken, wenn Sie ihn darum … bitten würden." Die Stimme von Miss Blasira war kaum zu hören.

Nach einem Moment der Verblüffung legte Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken und fing herzhaft an zu lachen. „Er hat den Handschuh tatsächlich aufgenommen." Sie sah das Mädchen an, das den Heiterkeitsausbruch ihrer Lehrerin nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. „Schon gut, Miss Blasira, gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht, ich werde mit Professor Snape sprechen."

Als das Mädchen die Tür öffnete, rief Hermine sie zurück. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Warum, Professor Granger?"

„Für Mut, Miss Blasira. Sie haben den Mut aufgebracht einer wütenden und giftigen Schlange entgegenzutreten. Außerdem liegt Slytherin verdächtig weit vorn bei den Hauspunkten."

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ging das Mädchen aus dem Büro.

ooOoo

Den ganzen Nachmittag über dachte Hermine darüber nach, wann sie Snape am besten auf die Schreibfeder ansprechen könnte. Ihr war klar, dass es wenig bringen würde, wenn sie zu ihm in den Kerker gehen würde. Sie müsste einen Versuch auf neutralem Boden starten.

Die Gelegenheit kam beim Abendessen. Erneut grüsste sie fröhlich. Erneut setzte sie sich auf den Platz zwischen Snape und Lucius, und erneut erntete sie lediglich ein Brummen von dem Mann, der die Feder zurzeit hatte.

Als sie nach der Kanne mit dem Kürbissaft angelte, ritt sie der Teufel. „Wo haben Sie denn den Handschuh gelassen, Professor?"

Snape sah sie unfreundlich an, dämpfte seine Stimme aber ebenfalls. „Meine Handschuhe sind im Schrank und da es noch nicht Winter ist, sah ich keinerlei Veranlassung sie auszupacken."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, Sie haben sich heute Morgen einen neuen besorgt." Ihre Augen funkelten übermütig. Dann wandte sich Hermine zu Lucius um und erkundigte sich nach seinem Tag.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, dass Snape Anstalten machte zu gehen. „Professor Snape?", fragte sie laut.

„WAS?", blaffte er in der selben Lautstärke zurück.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie eine neue Feder haben?" Unschuldig lächelte sie ihn an.

„Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger."

„Die Feder gehört zufällig Miss Blasira. Miss Zormat hatte sie ihr weggenommen. Meinen Sie nicht, sie können die Feder wieder der rechtmäßigen Eigentümerin zurückgeben?"

Snape sah, dass Minerva die Szene beobachte und knurrte: „Sie soll sie morgen bei mir abholen." Er war verstimmt, dass Hermine ihn ausgetrickst hatte. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, sie würde zu ihm in den Kerker kommen. Auf heimischen Boden hätte er die nächste Runde gewonnen.

„Danke, Professor." Das triumphierende Glitzern in ihren Augen war wirklich widerlich, fand Snape.

Hermine kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und begann mit Lucius über Miss Zormat zu reden. Schließlich musste er als Hauslehrer darüber informiert werden, was eine Slytherin angestellt hatte.

ooOoo

Pünktlich um halb neun klopfte es an Lucius' Tür. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Hermine abends vorbei kommen wollte. Wollte? Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie da sein sollte.

Er lächelte zufrieden.

Hermine sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Unsicher betrat sie den Raum. Er sah noch genauso aus wie am Abend vorher. Lucius stand am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie sah zu dem großen Spiegel, doch er lang im halbdunkel, sie konnte ihn kaum erkennen. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür.

Langsam ging sie weiter auf Lucius zu. „Hallo Lucius."

Er seufzte. Dann drehte er sich um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Die langen, blonden Haare hatte er mit einem schwarzen Samtband zu einem Zopf gebunden. Das schwarze Hemd stand bis fast zum Bauchnabel offen, goldene Löckchen zierten seine Brust. Die Hose, ebenfalls schwarz, was auch sonst, lag eng an seinen wohlgeformten Beinen an. Er war barfuss. Die Hände hatte er lässig in die Taschen seiner Hose gesteckt. Lucius wusste genau, was gerade in ihr vorging, hatte er doch genau diese Reaktion beabsichtigt.

Er wartete bis sie vor ihm stand. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch mit einem Blick brachte er sie zum Schweigen. Lucius sah kurz zu Boden, bevor sich seine Augen wieder in ihre bohrten. Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf Hermines Gesicht wieder.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Seine Beherrschung war auf dem Nullpunkt, hatte er kurz zuvor Zormat herunterputzen müssen. „Ich habe gestern Abend eine Regel, die erste, aufgestellt. Erinnerst du dich?"

Hermine nickte.

„Gut, du wirst jetzt hinaus gehen, dann erneut anklopfen, wieder zu mir kommen und warten, bis ich dich ansehe. Dann wirst du die erste Regel anwenden, ja?"

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal, ging aus dem Raum, klopfte erneut an, wartete auf sein „Herein", durchquerte den Raum und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Wieder hatte er ihr den Rücken zugewendet. Diesmal regte er sich nicht.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, es kam ihr endlos vor. Schließlich, als sie gerade beschlossen hatte, doch etwas zu sagen, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Guten Abend, Sir."

Hatte Lucius bis eben einen kalten, unnachgiebigen und vor allem harten Eindruck gemacht, so wurde dieser von seinem unwiderstehlich sinnlichen Lächeln, das jetzt folgte, gänzlich zerstört. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie zum Sofa. Aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei Weingläser auf, eines davon reichte er ihr.

„Ich hab gestern im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass das Ministerium vorhat, die Riesen zu fangen und zu ghettoisieren versuchen wollen", begann Lucius locker und begann damit eine Diskussion, die Hermine ihre Befangenheit nehmen sollte.

Und tatsächlich, sie entspannte sich zunehmend und wirkte zum Schluss unglaublich anziehen, als sie mit, vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen, neben ihm saß und einen Schlachtplan zur Rettung der Riesen entwarf.

„… und wenn das Ministerium dann den Riesen nicht nur die Freiheit schenkt, sondern ihnen auch verspricht, dass sie… Was machen Sie da, Sir?" Lucius ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gewischt und ihr sanft über die Wange gestreichelt.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du unglaublich anziehend bist, wenn du dich für etwas begeisterst? … Komm her." Er zog sie sanft zu sich und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände.

Hermine hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie küssen würde, insgeheim hatte sie es sogar gehofft, doch dieser Kuss war fordern. Sie spürte seinen Hunger. Sie spürte, dass er sich zurück hielt. Sie zog sich leicht zurück und suchte seinen Blick. Hermine lass Verlangen, Sehnsucht, Lust in ihm. Langsam erhob sie ihre Hand und wollte ihm seinerseits eine Strähne hinters Ohr streichen.

Soweit kam sie nicht, er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hoch. Sekunden später hatte sie, nach einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk, wieder das weiße Kleid vom Vorabend an. Hart zog er sie an sich und küsste sie erneut. Der Kuss war fordernd. Während des Kusses wurde sie von ihm zurück gedrängt und spürte plötzlich die geschlossene Schlafzimmer Tür im Rücken. Er drängte sie dagegen und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wange, ihren Hals bis hinunter zu ihrer Schulter. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu ihren Brüste und fing an, einen Hügel zu knetete. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf zusammen, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein.

Es erregte sie. Mehr als alles andere erregte sie die Vorstellung, sich diesem Mann hinzugeben, von ihm geküsst und schließlich genommen zu werden.

Hermine drückte ihm ihre Hüften entgegen, eine Geste, die genau das Ausdrückte was sie wollte: Sex. Lange schon hatte sie keinen Mann mehr in sich gefühlt. Nun war sie kurz davor den Mann in sich zu spüren, der sie dam Abend zu vor mit einem Ritual zu der Seinen gemacht hatte. Sie genoss dieses Spiel von Herzen. Sie wollte mehr. Sie hatte Blut geleckt…

Fordernd wanderte Lucius mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und zog, Finger für Finger, ihr Kleid höher, so dass er schließlich mit seinen Fingern die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang fahren konnte. Zielsicher tastete er sich zu dem Zentrum ihrer Lust vor. Er wollte spüren, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte. Und Lucius wurde nicht enttäuscht. Se war wunderbar nass, bereit ihn zu empfangen. Während seine Lippen wieder über ihren Hals streiften, fand ein Finger seinen Weg in sie.

Hermine schrie leise auf vor Erregung. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Unterleib zusammenzog und spreizte ihre Schenkel weiter. Sie wollte ihn, wollte ihn spüren. Sie brauchte ihn. „Bitte", flüsterte sie.

Als ob Lucius nur auf dieses Flehen gewartet hätte, öffnete er die Tür und zerrte sie regelrecht in Richtung Bett. Er gab ihr keine Pause, er griff ihr in den Ausschnitt und riss ihr das Kleid förmlich vom Körper. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Lucius umkreiste mit dem Finger, den sie gerade noch in sich gespürt hatte, ihre Lippen und schob ihn ihr dann unnachgiebig in den Mund. Automatisch begann sie an seinem Finger zu saugen, mit der Zunge an seiner Fingerspitze zu spielen, so als wenn sie ….

Der Gedanke war zuviel für den erfahrenen Mann. Viel zu lange hatte er dem Drang, eine Frau zu besitzen, nicht mehr nachgegeben. Er wollte sie – sofort. Also nahm er sie auch – sofort.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fand sich Hermine auf dem Bett liegend vor. Lucius war sofort über ihr, mit seinem Knie teilte er ihre Schenkel und legte sich dazwischen. „Komm, meine Schöne, sei bereit für mich", murmelte er.

Ohne dass sie es sich erklären konnte, es geschah vollkommen unbewusst, machte sie sich für ihn bereit. Fordernd öffnete sie einladend ihre Beine und hob ihr Becken an. Sofort war er über ihr und positionierte seine Männlichkeit vor ihrem pulsierenden Eingang. In diesem Augenblick sah er ihr in die Augen, hielt ihren Blick gefangen. Hermine wünschte sich, dass er sie endlich ausfüllen würde, doch er sah sie einfach nur an. „Vergiss nicht, meine schöne Serva, du gehörst mir."

Er stieß sich hart in sie. Hermine schrie auf vor Lust und vor Begehren. Seine Stöße trieben sie immer weiter auf der Spirale der Leidenschaft. Sie schwang empor, immer höher und höher. Sie ließ sich treiben, immer weiter und weiter. Die Spirale nahm kein Ende. Seine Stöße, sein Stöhnen, seine geflüsterten Worte … Es vermengte sich in ihr und trieb sie über die Woge der Lust. Ihr Schoß zog sich zusammen, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und das Feuerwerk in ihr würde explodieren.

„Komm für mich", flüsterte Lucius heiser. Er wollte ihre Lust sehen, nicht nur spüren, sondern auch sehen. Sie gab ihm was er wollte.

Ihr Orgasmus überrollte Hermine völlig unvorbereitet. Die Intensität erschreckte sie und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es nur der Anfang war. Es war der Anfang einer Sucht - wunderbar lustvoll, und zugleich zerstörerisch schnell. Es war ihr egal.

Luc spürte ihren Orgasmus, spürte wie sich ihre Muskeln in ihr zusammenzogen. Ihre unschuldige Art war faszinierend, sie war nicht berechnend, ihre Lust war echt. Sie wollte ihn - und genau in dem Moment dieser Erkenntnis kam auch er. Luc krallte sich in ihre Finger, hielt sich an ihr fest, bevor auch er auf der Welle der Leidenschaft davon schwamm. Mit einem letzten Stoss ergoss er sich in ihr.

Schwer keuchend kamen beide langsam wieder zu Atem. Er lächelte sie schließlich an und küsste sie sanft. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und sein Blick wurde fordernder. „Die zweite Regel lautet: Knien. Bei unserer nächsten Begrüßung wirst du dich in die Mitte des Raumes begeben und dich dort hinknien. Die erste Regel bleibt natürlich weiter hin bestehen." Hermine wolle protestieren, ihm sagen, dass sie doch nicht einfach vor ihm knien könnte. Doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Schhh. ‚Dein Bestreben wird es sein, mir zu dienen und dich in meinem Sinne zu verhalten' ", zitierte er.

Luc rollte sich neben Hermine und zog sie auf sich. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit ihrem Haar. „Wir werden unser Spiel Stück für Stück intensivieren."

Sie kuschelte sich schläfrig an ihn. „Irgendwie habe ich dich immer falsch eingeschätzt".

„Hermine, Hermine, schon wieder ein Fehler. Du solltest ein wenig aufmerksamer sein", tadelte er. „Das Spiel ist neu für dich, darum bin ich ein wenig nachsichtig mit dir. Aber sei gewiss, ich meine Geduld ist endlich, ebenso wie dein Anfängerschutz." Er streichelte ihr langsam über den Handrücken. „Du hast den Regeln zugestimmt, halte dich daran."

„Ja – Sir."

„Braves Mädchen… Am Anfang werde ich dich immer genau einmal hinweisen. Wiederholst du einen Fehler, werde ich Konsequenzen ziehen müssen… Und nun schlaf. Ich werde dich früh genug wecken, damit du unbehelligt in deine Räume zurückkehren kannst."

Die junge Hexe murmelte ein „Ja – Sir" – eher halbherzig. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten. Herzhaft gähnte sie und räkelte sich ein letztes Mal, bevor sie endgültig ins Land der Träume abdriftete. Ihr letzter Gedanke war: ‚_Sein Besitz wurde gezeichnet_.'

„Taceto", murmelte Luc. Dann war auch er eingeschlafen.


	19. Die zweite Runde beginnt

**19. Kapitel – Die zweite Runde beginnt **

**Manchmal bekommt Mann mehr Frau als Mann vertragen kann**  
Frank Dommenz

Als Hermine erwachte, lag sie allein in dem großen Bett. Sie gönnte sich den Luxus, noch ein paar Minuten liegen zu bleiben, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte und sich dann auf die Bettkante setzte.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass das Schlafzimmer ebenfalls aus Marmor bestand. Ein großer Schrank nahm den Platz einer ganzen Wand ein. Dominiert wurde der Raum allerdings von dem großen Bett. Schwere rote Samtvorhänge ließen nur wenig Sonne rein. Hermine stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Mit dem Licht, das nun ins Zimmer strömte, wirkte der Raum viel heller und nicht mehr so bedrohlich wie am Abend zuvor. Die Einrichtung war spartanisch, klassisch- elegant.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Die junge Frau wurde sich bewusst, dass sie komplett nackt am Fenster stand. Aber Lucius hatte sie bereits so gesehen, also sah sie keine Veranlassung, sich etwas überzuziehen. „Ja?"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und das erste, was zu sehen war, war eine lange, spitze, runzlige Nase. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Da sie erst kurz zuvor aus dem Land der Träume aufgewacht war, lief ihr Verstand auf Sparflamme, ansonsten hätte sie das kommende Unglück wohl voraussehen und verhindern können.

Der Hauself kam mit einem Tablett in den Händen, auf dem ein sehr reichhaltiges Frühstück gedeckt war, ins Zimmer. Den Kopf hatte er demütig gesenkt, blickte aber in dem Moment hoch, als Hermine ihn aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen ansah. Seine Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls. Eine junge Frau in den Räumlichkeiten seines Masters vorzufinden, war für Purple eine sehr gewöhnungsbedürftige Vorstellung. Normalerweise brachte sein Master keine Frauen mit, und wenn, dann zog dieser es vor, sie direkt nach dem Aufstehen hinauszuschmeißen. Der Umstand also, dass ein weibliches Wesen länger als bis zum Morgengrauen in Master Malfoys Räumen weilte, verstörte den Hauselfen. Dass dieses Wesen auch noch nackt war, brachte seine Weltanschauung fast zu Fall. Just in dem Augenblick, als der Mensch aufschrie, ließ Purple das Tablette fallen und rannte, als wäre eine Sphinx hinter ihm her.

Die Empfindung von diesem besagten weiblichen Wesen wechselte von Überraschung, über Scham, bis hin zu Belustigung. Es drehte sich um und sah, dass seine Kleidung ordentlich über dem Teil des Bettes hing, auf dem Lucius genächtigt hatte. Sie zog sich an und wollte die Reste des heruntergefallenen Frühstücks aufräumen, als ihr ein Brief auffiel. Sie nahm ihn, ließ die Überreste mit einem passenden Zauber verschwinden und öffnete den Umschlag. Die elegante, fein geschwungene Schrift verriet den Absender.

„Guten Morgen, meine schöne Serva,  
als ich gerade erwachte, stellte ich zu meiner größten Überraschung fest, dass ein wunderschönes, weibliches Geschöpf neben mir lag. Ich kann dir versichern, mein erster Gedanke zwar zweifelsohne von sehr lustvoller Natur. Leider weckte mich eine Eule, die mir von meinem Anwalt mitteilte, meine Anwesenheit sei auf Malfoy Manor unabdingbar.  
Nachdem dein Freund Harry Potter meinen ehemaligen Hauselfen Dobby unter sehr zweifelhaften Absichten befreit hatte, trat Purple in meine Dienste. Dieser entzückende kleine Hauself wollte mir, auf eigenen Wunsch hin, nach Hogwarts folgen und steht mir nun auch hier zur Verfügung. Ich werde ihn anweisen, dir ein Frühstück hinaufkommen zu lassen. Er ist ein wenig schüchtern, wird aber jedem deiner Wünsche Folge leisten.  
Da heute Wochenende ist, sah ich keine Veranlassung, dich zu wecken.  
Bis heute Abend, wieder 20.30 Uhr  
Kuss auf deinen Nacken,  
Lucius

Hermine schmunzelte. Dann steckte sie den Brief ein und, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, schlenderte in Richtung Halle, um ein verspätetes Frühstück einzunehmen.

Vom Lehrertisch winkte ihr Minerva schon entgegen. Hermine winkte zurück und deutete an, sofort zu kommen. Vorher sah sie sich aber nach Miss Blasira um. Das Mädchen hatte seine Mahlzeit gerade beendet und ging ihrer Lehrerin entgegen. „Guten Morgen, Professor." Hermine erwiderte den Gruß und erkundigte sich nach der Feder. „Ja, ich habe sie wieder. Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich soll Ihnen von Professor Snape ausrichten, Sie sollen sich nicht so sicher fühlen. Der Handschuh passe wie angegossen. Darf ich fragen, was er damit meint?"

„Das, Miss Blasira, ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen den beiden Hauslehren von Slytherin und Gryffindor." Sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu und wandte sich zum Lehrertisch.

„Hermine, wie schön, das du da bist. Wir haben dich bereits vermisst. Komm, setz dich zu mir." Minerva machte eine einladende Geste. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit Poppy, Pomona und mir heute Abend ein Gläschen Wein zu trinken."

„Ich hab für heute Abend schon etwas geplant, aber vielleicht kann ich das ja verlegen? Ich sag dir nachher endgültig Bescheid, OK?"

„Was hast du denn schönes vor?"

„Minerva, sei nicht so neugierig wie ein altes Waschweib", schimpfte Hermine gespielt streng.

Ihre Vorgesetzte lachte. „Du hast ein Date?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Hermines Ohren wurden verdächtig rot.

„Komm schon, mit wem? Ich hoffe doch nicht mit einem unserer Schüler?"

„Minerva McGonagall, was denkst du eigentlich von mir?" Hermine war wirklich empört.

„Unser Engelchen ist ja nicht da, das wäre mein nächster Tipp. Lass mich überlegen… Graf Dracula?" Minervas Augen blitzten verdächtig.

Nun schaltete sich Poppy ein, ihr Grinsen stand Minervas in nichts nach. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, seine letzte Verabredung liegt bestimmt schon zehn Jahre zurück und hieß ‚Liebestränke – richtig angewendet.'" Die Frauen lachten.

„Irrtum, liebe Kollegin, sie hieß ‚Darlingtonia, die Kobralilie', richtig erzogen befreit sie geplagte Zaubertrankprofessoren von bösartigen, kleinen Kräuterkundeprofessorinnen mit Spitzhut", erklang Snapes samtige Stimme im Hintergrund.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", flötete sie.

Dieser hatte ihre letzte Begegnung keineswegs vergessen. „Morgen", brummte er. „Essen Sie fleißig, um neue Kraft zu sammeln, damit sie weiter Handschuhe stricken können?"

„Aber Professor, Sie überschätzen mich", konterte Hermine gezielt. „Ich benutze immer den gleichen Handschuh, alles andere würde mich ins Unglück stürzen. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich verwechsele zwei Opfer miteinander. Das gäbe ein absolutes Chaos." Sie strich sich unbekümmert Marmelade auf ihren Toast.

„Opfer?", knurrte er. „Wann hat Ihnen eigentlich jemand das letzte Mal den Hintern versohlt?"

„Lassen Sie mich überlegen." Hermine legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Mit fünf?"

„Mir scheint, es wird langsam wieder Zeit." Er war ungehalten. Diese kleine freche Göre erdreistete sich tatsächlich, ihm Widerstand zu leisten.

Hermine schenkte ihm als Antwort nur ein bezauberndes Lächeln und beschäftigte sich erneut mit ihrem Toast. Doch Snape war auf Konfrontationskurs. Es wurmte ihn, dass er bei ihrer letzten Begegnung das Nachsehen hatte. „Heute nicht das letzte Wort, Miss Granger?", stichelte er.

„Falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, ich lehre in Hogwarts, daher wäre es angemessen, wenn Sie mich mit Professor ansprechen." Ihre Beherrschung wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Meinen Sie, Sie haben die Bezeichnung Professor verdient, Miss Granger?", schnurrte er.

„Weasley, Professor Weasley." Hermine grinste über sein verblüfftes Gesicht. „Nach der Hochzeit mit Ronald habe ich seinen Namen angenommen.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

„Sehe ich aus, als mache ich Witze?"

„Nicht, dass Sie mir in Ihrer Schulzeit schon mit dem ach so tollen goldenen Trio auf die Nerven gefallen sind, jetzt erzählen Sie mir auch noch, dass Sie diesen Nichtsnutz … diesen Tölpel … diesen Verlierer geheiratet haben?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Das tue ich in der Tat. Und warum regt Sie das so auf?" Sie stand ihm nun gegenüber.

„Weil Sie sich verschwenden. Sie schwimmen auf einer anderen Welle. Sie spielen in einer anderen Liga. Bei Merlin, Mädchen, habe ich Ihnen denn gar nichts beibringen können?"

In der Großen Halle herrschte Totenstille. Alle sahen gebannt zu den beiden Personen hoch, die sich jeder Zeit einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten konnten. Es war offensichtlich, dass es in Wirklichkeit um Dinge ging, die viel tiefer in der Vergangenheit zurück lagen.

„Das ein oder andere habe ich tatsächlich von Ihnen gelernt. Wie man den Traumlostrank zubereitet zum Beispiel."

„Ich rede nicht von irgendeinem Trank."

„Ach, Sie meinen das auf den sozialen Bereich bezogen? Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber menschlich habe ich bislang von Ihnen nichts lernen können." Ihre Stimme sank unter den Gefrierpunkt.

Snape sah aus, als wenn er der jungen Hexe am liebsten Dinge gesagt hätte, die haarscharf an der Grenze der Schicklichkeit lagen. Er beherrschte sich gerade noch und, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie in der Großen Halle waren, fügte er schwer atmend hinzu. „Seien Sie froh, dass Sie niemals … in den Genuss kamen. Und beten Sie, dass Sie es niemals tun werden…"

„Sonst was?" Hermine war aufgebracht, dieser Mensch schaffte es auch immer wieder sie auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Sonst könnte es Ihnen schlecht ergehen", bellte er.

„Severus, mein alter Freund, es ist nicht nötig, unsere junge Kollegin hier zu bedrohen." Lucius war von seinem Termin zurückgekehrt und hatte die letzten Worte mitbekommen. Nun stand er neben Hermine, die Hände lässig in den Taschen, und sah Snape herausfordernd an. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns um fünf an unserem alten Lieblingsplatz treffen, der alten Zeiten wegen? Ich habe den Eindruck, wir beide haben etwas zu klären."

Snape sah Lucius abschätzend an, dann nickte er kurz und verließ die Halle.

Lucius schlenderte zu seinem Platz und setzte sich elegant hin. Dann schüttete er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und fing an, sich einen Toast zu schmieren. Die anderen sahen sprachlos dem Abgang von Snape hinterher.

„Hat denn niemand Hunger?" Der Blonde sah in die Runde. Dann nickte er Hermine zu. „Hermine, setz dich doch mal bitte neben mich. Ich brauch deinen Rat bezüglich einer Frauenangelegenheit."

„Wollen Sie von Hermine wissen, welcher Nagellack gerade im Rennen ist", erkundigte sich Minerva spitz, weil der Kollege die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Kückens so selbstverständlich in Anspruch nahm.

„Aber nicht doch, Teuerste. Eine meiner Slytherins hat sich von einem Gryffindor schwängern lassen, und nun brauche ich lediglich den Rat einer jungen Kollegin, wie ich mich am effizientesten zu verhalten habe." Ungerührt nahm Lucius wieder das Bestreichen seines Toasts auf und ignorierte Minerva, die fassungslos nach Luft schnappte. „Das war ein Scherz, Teuerste. Ich wollte Hermine lediglich fragen, ob sie im Schlafanzug oder im Nachthemd schläft."

Wieder konnte Hermine sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Minerva, die nun endgültig festgestellt hatte, dass Lucius sie auf den Arm nahm, wandte sich beleidigt zu Pomona Sprout um.

„Lucius, müssen Sie die arme Minerva so ärgern?", fragte Hermine glucksend.

Er zuckte jovial mit den Schultern. „Verzeih mir, mein Termin bei meinem Anwalt verlief alles andere als erfreulich. Aber lassen wir das. Ich sehe dir an, dass du etwas auf dem Herzen hast."

Hermine druckste ein wenig rum. „Minerva hat mich vorhin zu einem Gläschen Wein eingeladen. Poppy und Pomona kommen auch. Ich wollte fragen, ob wir unsere Verabredung heute Abend verschieben könnten." Sie sah ihn mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Bitte, Sir." Setzte sie leiser hinterher.

Innerlich grinste Lucius sehr zufrieden, äußerlich war er, wie so oft, äußerst gelassen. „Warum sollte ich unsere Verabredung heute Abend verschieben?"

„Bitte, Sie würden mir einen großen Gefallen tun."

Er blickte kurz zu Minerva rüber, dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Hermine dann lange und unergründlich an. „Bislang hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du dir einen großen Gefallen verdient hast." Lucius tupfte sich mit seinem Taschentuch die Lippen ab und erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns um halb neun. Sei pünktlich."

* * *

"Darlingtonia, die Kobralilie", (_Darlingtonia californica_), selten auch Draculapflanze genannt, ist eine fleischfressende Pflanze 


	20. Das Duell der Meister

**20. Kapitel – Das Duell der Meister **

**Fort mit der unsichtbaren Maske, die ich trug,  
und nicht mehr fragen, was die anderen denken**  
Jenseits der Nacht, Rebecca

Kurz vor Fünf saß Lucius auf einem umgekippten Baumstumpf. Die Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald war relativ versteckt und er hatte sie nur durch Zufall entdeckt, als er sich zu seiner Schulzeit mit seinen Freunden in dieses untersagte Gebiet wagte, um eine Mutprobe durchzuführen. Mit der Zeit wurde die Lichtung zu einem angesagten Treffpunkt in der Clique um Malfoy, und oft hatte er sich hier heimlich mit Snape getroffen. Snape und er hatten sich in ihrer Schulzeit gut verstanden, waren aber nie unzertrennliche Freunde geworden. Damals war wohl nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt gewesen. Snape lieferte sich einen persönlichen Kleinkrieg mit James Potter und Konsorten, den er meistens verlor, und Malfoy war zu beschäftigt, sich und sein Ego anhimmeln zu lassen.  
Nach einem winterlichen Hogsmeadebesuch hatte James Potter es für besonders lustig empfunden, Snape mit einem „Petrificus Totalus" zu belegen und im Schnee liegen zu lassen. Jugendliche Unbesonnenheiten hatten ihn vergessen lassen, dass ‚Schniefelus' hätte erfrieren können.  
Malfoy hatte den unbeliebten Mitschüler gefunden und befreit. So kamen sie zu einer stillschweigenden Übereinkunft, sich gegenseitig ab und an zu helfen. Die folgenden ungewohnten Sympathiebekundungen Snapes Malfoy gegenüber brachte ihm den Spitznamen „Malfoys Schoßhündchen" ein. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte diese Bezeichnung Snape getroffen, doch er hatte gelernt sich abzuschotten und eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit an den Tag zu legen.  
Als es um die Abschlussprüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ging, hatten sich die beiden ungleichen Schüler auf die Lichtung zurückgezogen, um zu üben. Dabei stellten sie nach dem einen oder anderen Gespräch fest, dass sie sich, wenngleich äußerlich und charakterlich grundverschieden, in einigen Dingen ähnlicher waren, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatten – die Faszination der Dunklen Künste zum Beispiel.  
Nach der Schulzeit brach der Kontakt nie gänzlich ab, und irgendwann besuchte Snape Malfoy bei ihm zu hause. In der Nacht saßen sie lange am Kamin und hatten geredet. Malfoy hatte von Voldemort erzählt und so kam es, dass Snape irgendwann zu der Anhängerschaft des Dunklen Lords dazu stieß.

Nun saß Lucius auf dem gleichen Baumstamm wie Jahre zu vor und wartete auf Snape. Den Umhang hatte er über einen der Äste gelegt, der Gehstock lag neben ihm im Gras. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um sich ein wenig von der warmen Nachmittagssonne bescheinen zu lassen, als er ein Knacken im Unterholz wahrnahm. Ohne seine Position zu ändern begrüßte er den alten Freund. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Sev."

Der Angesprochene knurrte und ließ sich neben Malfoy auf den Baumstamm fallen. „Was willst du, Lucius, ich hab nicht viel Zeit."

Lucius lachte leise. Wenige Menschen konnten behaupten, den wahren Lucius Malfoy zu kennen. Genau wie Snape spielte auch er eine Rolle, die ihm in all den Jahren, wie zu einer zweiten Natur geworden ist. Mit Sicherheit waren die Charaktereigenschaften, die man ihm vorwarf, vorhanden, nur über die Intensität wussten die allerwenigsten bescheid. Jetzt, als er auf dem Baumstamm saß, waren sämtliche Arroganz und Blasiertheit verschwunden. Er wirkte, wie ein groß gewachsener, attraktiver Zauberer, den ein gewisses Flair von Geheimnis umwehte. Er öffnete die Augen und betrachte Snape aus den Augenwinkeln. Dabei sagte er kein Wort, so dass Snape irgendwann aufsprang und ihn misstrauisch beäugte. „Nun sag schon, was du willst, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht zum Kaffeetrinken hergekommen."

Der nachdenkliche, leicht belustigte Ausdruck in Lucius Augen wandelte sich in aufrichtige Besorgnis. „Sev, mein alter Freund, ich kenne dich. Ich habe dich nun seit Wochen beobachtet und ich bemerke, dass dich irgendwas beschäftigt. Sag es mir."

Snape sah sich in eine Ecke gedrängt und reagierte wie ein ängstlicher Hund. „Mit mir ist nichts, alles in Ordnung. Danke für deine Besorgnis, aber sie ist gänzlich fehl am Platz. Wenn du mich also entschuldigst?" Wütend drehte sich der Zaubertränkeprofessor um und stapfte in Richtung Wald.

Lucius wollte ihn so schnell nicht gehen lassen. Er seufzte und stand lässig auf, um sich verirrte Zweige und Blätter von der Kleidung zu klopfen.

Snape hatte mittlerweile den Rand der Lichtung erreicht, als er ein seinen früheren Freund „Engorgio" murmeln hörte und sich der Felsen in übernatürlicher Größe verwandelte. „Lass das, Lucius." Er zog seinen Zauberstab, um den Felsen wieder zu verkleinern, doch Lucius visierte den Zauberstab an und zog seine Hand zu sich. „Accio Severus' Zauberstab".

Snape drehe sich nun völlig entnervt um und, als er Lucius grinsend mit seinem Stab winken sah, resignierte er. „Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden."

„Bekomme ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab wieder?" Überrascht sah er, wie Lucius ihm den Stab hinhielt. Er ergriff ihn, stand auf und ging wortlos wieder zum Rand der Lichtung.

„Vielleicht", meinte Lucius gespielt nachdenklich, „hat Hermine recht, als sie sagte, du seiest feige."

Snape erstarrte. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Du flüchtest." Die Antwort war schlicht. „Wovor flüchtest du, Sev?"

„Ich flüchte nicht. Und selbst wenn ich es tun sollte, so wüsste ich nicht, dass dich das was angeht", fauchte Snape.

Lucius steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und schlenderte lässig auf und ab. „Sev, wem willst du eigentlich was vor machen? McGonagall? Deinen Schülern? Herminer? Mir? Vielleicht schaffst du es die anderen hinters Licht zu führen. Aber nicht mich, ich kenne dich. Du bist nicht der kalte, arrogante, gefühlslose Eisklotz. Wir beide haben schon mehr zusammen erlebt als viele andere. Verdammt noch mal, Severus. Sprich mit mir. Ich bin dein Freund."

Snape sah Lucius aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Schöner Freund. Du verrätst den Dunklen Lord, um dich vor deiner Bestrafung zu schützen und biederst dich der Gegenseite an, wie ein Fähnchen im Wind."

Für einen Moment sah Lucius aus, als würde er auf Snape losgehen. Dann seufzte er und ließ sich auf den Baumstamm fallen. „Sev, anfangs war ich einer der ersten, der sich bedingungslos dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Ich war fanatatisch und absolut davon überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte. Und ich hätte dich, meinen ältesten Freund, damals blind verraten, wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, auf welcher Seite du wirklich gekämpft hast. Doch mit der Zeit fing ich an, gewisse Dinge zu hinterfragen. Nicht alles war wunderbar, vieles fand ich einfach nur grauenvoll. Doch ich konnte nichts tun, der Dunkle Lord hatte meine Familie als Druckmittel gegen mich eingesetzt. Vielleicht hätte ich Narcissa und Draco opfern sollen, doch dann wären die Opfer durch eine andere Hand gestorben. Ich wollte die meinen nur schützen." Er seufzte. „Mal davon abgesehen hast du den Dunklen Lord als erster verraten."

„Wie wunderbar. Du hast ja noch rechtzeitig die Kurve bekommen. Ich gratuliere. Und als Narcissa und Draco tot waren, warst du endlich von den Schatten deiner Vergangenheit befreit. Du konntest endlich ein neues Leben beginnen. Der große, böse Lucius Malfoy, lange Zeit apodiktischer Todesser im Inneren Kreis um den Dunklen Lord kehrte geläutert in den Schoss der weißen Welt zurück. Ich gratuliere. Du bist wirklich ein Held." Snape spuckte seinem Gegenüber vor die Füße. „Wie viel musstest du zahlen, damit sie dich aufgenommen haben?"

Weiter kam er nicht. „Stupor." Lucius hatte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung gemacht, um Snape zu schocken, der bewegungslos zu Boden ging. „Was auch immer dein Problem ist, Severus Snape…. Beschimpfe mich, befluche mich, schlag mich. Aber beleidige nie wieder Narcissa oder Draco. Hast du mich verstanden?" Seine Stimme klang leise und bedrohlich. „Du bist mein ältester Freund, aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht die Menschen, die mir nahe stehen, zu beleidigen. Tu", er machte eine Handbewegung, die Snapes Kopf auf die andere Seite warf, so als ob er eine Ohrfeige bekommen hätte, „das", wieder diese Bewegung, „nie", erneut, „wieder."  
„Enervate." Lucius drehte sich um und Snape konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Ein grüner Blitz zischte an Lucius' Ohr vorbei. Er wusste, Snape hatte ihn bewusst knapp verfehlt. Er wirbelte herum. „Rictusempra!" Auch er zielte absichtlich knapp daneben.

Nun standen sich beide gegenüber, keiner sah sich dazu veranlasst den Gegenüber weiter zu schonen.

Zeitgleich grüssten sie sich wie es die Duellvorschrift vorsah und verbeugten sich knapp voreinander.

„Locomotor mortis", bellte Snape und ein gelber Blitz traf Lucius Bein, der sich gerade noch wegdrehen konnte. „Rictusempra", rief er erneut, aber Snape war darauf vorbereitet. „Protego!"

Erneut warf sich der blonde Zauberer zur Seite, dann sprang er auf und hastet hinter einen Baum. „Accio Stock", rief er und sein Spazierstock flog ihm direkt in die Hand. Mit einer energischen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und lugte um den Baum herum.

Snape stand unbewegt an der gleichen Stelle und wartete. „Komm schon, Lucius", höhnte er. „Du wirst dich doch nicht wie ein Erstklässler hinter einem Baum verstecken."

Ruhig trat dieser aus dem Schutz des Baumes hervor. „Nicht doch, mein Freund. Ich hatte nur nicht angenommen, dass du so unvernünftig bist, mich anzugreifen." Der Zauberstab lag locker in seiner linken Hand.

Die beiden Gegner fingen an sich zu umkreisen. Wie Raubtiere sahen sie aus. Zwei große Panther, beide in schwarz gekleidet, die jeder zeit zu einem tödlichen Sprung ansetzen konnten. Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Jeder war darauf vorbereitet, dass der andere angreifen würde.

Unzählige Augenblicke später ballte Lucius die rechte Hand und schleuderte Snape einen ungesagten Fluch entgegen. Snape prallte zurück und konnte sich gerade noch auffangen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, rote und grüne Blitze schossen hervor, und ein Windstoss schoss in Richtung Lucius. Dieser sog den Windstoss mit seiner Hand an und schleuderte ihn mit einem Bumerang-Fluch zurück. Diesmal flüchtete Snape hinter einen Stein.

„Evanesco!" Der Stein verschwand und der Blonde hetzte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Tarantallegra- Fluch auf den Hals. Snape konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig wehren und begann einen schnellen Foxtrott zu tanzen – doch nur kurz. Mit einem „Finite incantatem" beendete er diese unfreiwillige Tanzeinlage und zielte auf einen dicken Ast über Malfoy. Der Ast donnerte zu Boden und streifte Lucius linke Seite. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz auf und sank in die Knie.

„Welch ungewohnter Anblick, der große Lucius Malfoy kniet", höhnte Snape gerade noch, bevor er es ihm den Boden unter den Beinen wegzog und er wie ein Marienkäfer auf dem Rücken lag. Der nächste Fluch, ein Petrificus Totalus, verfehlte ihn knapp. Er zielte und riss Malfoy seinerseits zu Boden.

Die beiden Männer duellierten sich verbissen. Flüche schossen ihnen um die Ohren. Die Luft war erfüllt von verschiedenfarbigen Blitzen und von laut gerufenen Flüchen. Keiner der Beiden gab nach. Sie rollten sich auf dem Boden ab, um den Blitzen zu entgehen. Sie sprangen aus dem Weg oder flüchteten hinter einen Baum.

Mal hatte Snape die Oberhand, mal Lucius.

Der Kampf wurde immer verbissener und härter. Längst ging es nicht mehr nur um eine kleine Verstimmtheit. Es ging darum, den jeweils anderen in seine Schranken zu verweisen und als Sieger aus diesem Duell zu gehen. Wer war der Stärkere? Wer hatte sich zukünftig unter zu ordnen? Wer musste den anderen letztendlich als mächtigeren anerkennen?

Die beiden Gegner kämpften immer aggressiver, die Flüche wurden immer mächtiger. Die Luft stand. Kein Windhauch regte sich, so, als würde der Wald den Atem anhalten. Die Vögel, die wenigen, die es im Verbotenen Wald gab, hatten aufgehört zu zwitschern. Kein Tier bewegte sich. Es schien, als wäre die Zeit angehalten worden.

Lucius richtete sich auf, malte mit seinem Zauberstab eine acht in die Luft und schickte die Zahl gen Snape. „Serpensortia!" rief er und eine Schlange flog direkt auf Snape zu. „Engorgio!" Die Schlange nahm gewaltige Dimensionen an. „Vipera Evanesco", bellte der Schwarzhaarige. Die Schlange verschwand.

Beiden hingen die langen Haare ins Gesicht. Der Schweiß lief in Strömen an ihren Körpern hinunter. Beide fühlten, dass sie keine zwanzig mehr waren und langsam am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren.

Snape hob den Blick und sah Lucius direkt in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ruhig und hob den Kopf. Snape tat es ihm gleich. In Zeitlupe hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe, richteten sie auf den Gegner und riefen Zeitgleich: „Crucio" Aus den Zauberstäben schossen grüne Blitze hervor, verfehlten einander nur knapp und trafen zur selben Zeit den Gegner. Beide schrieen auf, taumelten und verloren das Bewusstsein.

ooOoo

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie genoss Lucius' Gesellschaft und sie wollte ihn unbedingt näher kennen lernen. Der Sex mit ihm war wunderbar, warum also drauf verzichten? Er hörte ihr zu und nahm sie ernst. Er tat ihr gut.

Aber sie mochte auch ihre Kolleginnen und sie hatte im Leben gelernt, dass es manchmal sein musste, sich dem Willen eines Mannes zu widersetzen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Lucius einlenken und das Treffen auf eine spätere Uhrzeit oder einen anderen Tat legen würde. Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Stattdessen hatte er sie wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt. Es ärgerte sie.

Hermine wusste, sie würde ihn verstimmen, wenn sie nicht auftauchen würde. Aber vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht? Der gute Mann war es gewohnt, seinen Willen durchzusetzen und andere hin und her zukommandieren. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm diesen Zahn ziehen und ihm zeigen, dass sie nicht wie alle anderen war? Es würde ihm bestimmt nicht schaden, einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst zu bekommen. Wenn er dann eingesehen hatte, dass sie keine Marionette war, die sich nach seiner Vorstellung bewegte, würde sie einlenken und ihm verzeihen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zog sie sich eine bequeme Jeans und einen Pulli über, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und zu Poppy. Im Gepäck hatte sie eine Flasche Rotwein. Es war Zeit für einen Frauenabend.

ooOoo

Lucius sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr, er hasste Unpünktlichkeit und er hasste es zu warten. Hermine war bereits seit fünf Minuten überfällig. Er saß in seinem bequemsten Sessel und hatte die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen. Alles in allem sah er recht entspannt aus, nur das Trommeln der Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand auf der Lehne des Sessels verriet, wie ungehalten er war. Er trank einen Schluck Brandy aus dem Glas, das er in seiner linken festhielt und dachte über den Nachmittag nach.

Sowohl Snape als auch er hatten das Bewusstsein verloren. Er war es, der sich als erstes wieder regte. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht mehr, warum er im Wald gelegen hatte, aber dann kam die Erinnerung zurück und er suchte seine Umgebung sofort nach dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer ab. Snape lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Auch er war gerade im Begriff aufzuwachen. Lucius rappelte sich auf, wobei er den Schmerz dezent ignorierte, und kroch langsam zu seinem alten Freund. „Sev? Alles ok mit dir?"

„Was hast du in den vergangenen drei Jahren getrieben, Luc", Snape rieb sich den Arm. „Dein Angriff ist so stark wie noch nie zu vor."

Die beiden ungleichen Männer sahen sich an und nach ein paar Sekunden lächelte Snape. „Auch wenn das Ende anders geplant war, war es im großen und Ganzen doch sehr befreiend, sich mal wieder zu duellieren."

Lucius hielt ihm die Hand hin. Snape ergriff sie und ließ sich aufhelfen. Dann humpelten beide zu dem Baumstamm und ließen sich schwerfällig auf ihn fallen.

„Ich habe zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet und gleichzeitig für den Orden spioniert, Luc", begann Snape nach einer Weile. „Und plötzlich, von einem Tag auf den nächsten, war der Spuk vorbei. Jahrelang hatte ich mir vorgestellt, was nach ihm kommen konnte. Ich hatte die verschiedensten Bilder vor Augen. Und ganz plötzlich war der dunkle Lord besiegt. Ich war frei. Keine Spionage mehr, kein Doppelleben, keine ewige Angst vor Entdeckung. Doch anstatt mich befreit zu fühlen, fiel ich in ein tiefes Loch. Auch jetzt noch, drei Jahre später, kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor. Hinter jedem freundlichen Wort vermute ich Feindseligkeit. Es lief einfach alles zu glatt. Täglich rechne ich damit, dass ein neuer Lord auftaucht."

„Du weißt, dass er endgültig besiegt ist, mein Freund", sprach Lucius mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja, aber noch immer laufen ein paar Todesser rum. Ich bin von einem angegriffen worden. Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

„Du hast Angst", stellte der Blonde fest.

„Ja, verdammt. Irgendwo laufen noch ein paar Verrückte rum, die mir nach dem Leben trachten. Ich hab so viel für den Dunklen Lord aufgegeben und ich habe überlebt. Ich will nicht von einem Verrückten umgebracht werden, nicht nach all dem was war. Ich hab endlich die Möglichkeit das wahr zu machen, wovon ich vorher nie zu träumen gewagt hatte." Wütend starrte Snape in den Himmel. „Und zu allem Überfluss platzt eine ehemalige Schülerin einfach in mein Leben und meint, nun, nachdem der dunkle Lord nicht mehr ist, müsste ich eine komplette Wesensänderung vollzogen haben und auf einmal der liebe nette Nachbar sein. Verdammt. Was bildet sich dieses Weib eigentlich ein? Sie ist kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen und meint schon, mir Vorschriften machen zu müssen. Ich bin nicht der sympathische, liebenswerte Kerl. Kann mich das Weib nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

Lucius lehnte sich zurück und dachte über die Worte nach. „Ich will dir da nicht unbedingt widersprechen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, sie reagiert lediglich."

„Auf was?", bellte Snape ungehalten.

„Zumindest nicht auf deine zuvorkommende, freundliche Art. Severus. Sei nett zu ihr und geh ihr möglichst aus dem Weg. Hermine ist eine Harmonieliebende junge Frau. Wenn du sie ständig herausforderst, wird sie dich nicht in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich kann aber nicht anders. Lucius, sie ist meine Schülerin gewesen. Wenn ich sie jetzt als Kollegin anerkenne, nimmt mich doch niemand mehr ernst."

„Das ist nicht wahr, und da weißt du. Im Moment bietest du ihr eine große Angriffsfläche. Wenn du sie aber neutral behandelst und ihr symbolisierst, dass sie dir egal ist, dann wird sie irgendwann aufhören, in jedem deiner Worte eine persönliche Kränkung zu sehen. Ignoriere sie. Halte dich fern von ihr."

Snape sah Lucius aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Seit wann beschäftigst du dich mit dem Seelenleben einer Muggelgeborenen?"

Dieser rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Sie ist unsere Kollegin, Sev. Da muss ich mich zwangsläufig mit ihr beschäftigen. Außerdem habe ich eingesehen, dass Muggelgeborene durchaus …. Qualitäten haben." Er lächelte schief. „Komm, lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen."

Gemeinsam waren sie zurück ins Schloss gegangen. Snape kehrte in seinen Kerker zurück und Lucius in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Hermine war nun schon fünfzehn Minuten überfällig. Lucius Laune sank gefährlich weit unter Tiefpunkt. Er nahm an, dass Hermine die ersten Trotzreaktionen zeigte. Ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er mochte es, genau das schätzte er an Hermine Granger. Es kam früher, als er gedacht hatte, aber es kam. Und er war bereit.

* * *

A/N:

YvettePlasma: Ich freue mich über rede einzelne Review. Danke :-) Und ja, Hermine spielt mit dem Feuer. Aber sie ist sich nicht bewußt wie sehr

AMJ: Ich hoffe es zwinker


	21. Minerva erzählt

_Verzeiht mir bitte die kleine „Ummodeleii" von der Finalen Schlacht im Original. Es passt besser zur FF, die ja eine Phantasie ist zwinker_

_Verzeiht die kleine Updatepause, ich war für ein verlängertes Wochenende nicht dal _

* * *

**21. Kapitel – Minerva erzählt **

**Doch die Tiger in der Nacht wittern gierig Deine Wunden.  
Reißen wild an Deinem Herz, sie zerfleischen Deinen Traum**  
Ich hab geträumt vor langer Zeit, Les Miserables

Zur selben Zeit als Lucius aufgehört hatte in seinen Räumen auf Hermine zu warten, klopfte diese an der Tür ihrer Vorgesetzten an. Sie hörte kichern und dann einen dumpfen Laut im Anschluss. Minerva öffnete Hermine und zog sie ins Zimmer. „Mach nicht so einen Krach."

Hermine war verblüfft. „Minerva, wie viele Flaschen habt ihr schon geleert?"

„Eine", war die Antwort. Irgendwie glaubte sie das nicht.

Fünf Minuten später saß sie mit Poppy, Pomona und Minerva auf einem Teppich vor dem heimeligen Kamin und alberte mit den anderen Frauen rum. „Ich weiß noch, als ich damals als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts kam", kicherte Pomona übermütig. „Ich war ganz schön aufgeregt und nicht sicher, ob ich der Anforderung gewachsen war."

„Warst du, 'Mönchen, jetzt bist du sogar Hauslehrerin", unterbrach Poppy sie. „Und was wir schon alles zusammen erlebt haben. Gibt es eigentlich schon eine Chronik à la _Höhepunkte aller Schülerstreiche in der Geschichte Hogwarts_?"

„Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie ich eines morgens in den Unterricht gehen wollte, dritte Klasse Ravenclaw, und plötzlich waren alle meine Alraunen lila weiß gestreift. Es hat gedauert bis ich den Schuldigen hatte", lachte die Kräuterkundeprofessorin auf.

„Das war doch noch gar nichts", winkte Minerva ab. „Fred und George Weasley haben mich mit ihren Zauberscherzen fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ich war eines Abends als Katze unterwegs und hab doch tatsächlich eine wunderbare Maus gesehen. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich sie hatte. Ich wollte der kleinen Maus nichts tun, ich wollte sie lediglich Severus ins Bett legen."

„Du wolltest WAS?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ach, erzähl mir nicht, dass Harry, Ron und du nicht in den Flegeljahren ward und euch gegenseitig Streiche gespielt habt. Slytherin hatte damals 10 Jahre in Folge den Hauspokal. Dann kamen Harry, Ron und du nach Hogwarts und der Pokal wanderte heim nach Gryffindor. Natürlich war er darüber nicht erfreut und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, mir das zu zeigen. Das ging sogar soweit, dass er den Tieren, die von den Schülern verwandelt werden sollten mit einem Trank versorgte, der die Tiere resistent gegen sämtliche Zaubersprüche werden ließ. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie das ist, wenn man vor einer Klasse steht, die Kinder anschnauzt, weil sie es nicht hin bekommen und dann versagt man selbst. Es war grauenvoll. Für diesen Vorfall wollte ich mich nun also retten und fing besagte Maus. Leider war das keine echte Maus, sondern ein Scherzartikel von den Zwillingen." Sie lachte. „Eines abends war ich als Animagus unterwegs und flüchtete gerade vor Mrs. Norris, mit der ich noch nie konnte. Ich hetzte die Gänge entlang und sah eine Maus. Dass sie direkt auf dem Gang lag, hätte mich stutzig machen müssen, aber in dem Moment wollte ich die Maus nehmen und Severus unter die Decke legen. Kaum hatte ich die Maus gefangen, als es einen Knall gab", sie lachte wieder. „Nun, ich lag auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von mir gestreckt, natürlich zurückverwandelt und hatte die Maus im Mund. Bewegen konnte ich mich kein Stück. Ich werde heute noch von ihm aufgezogen."

Die Frauen lachten, nur Hermine war erstaunt. Diese Seite ihres ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessors kannte sie gar nicht. „Professor Snape hat … Humor?", fragte sie entsprechend konsterniert.

„Lausig schwarzen, wenn du mich fragst, aber ja, hat er. Er zeigt ihn nur sehr selten", gluckste Minerva.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren ein Abendfüllendes Thema. „Ich weiß noch, als ich einer Klasse gerade demonstrieren wollte, wie sich Animagi verwandeln, als sich plötzlich einer der Schüler in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelte und durchs Klassenzimmer flog. Meine ganze Pointe war dahin." Minerva wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Juxzauberstäbe? Ich wollte gerade die Betten im Krankflügel machen, griff nach meinem Zauberstab und bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte, hatte ich eine quietschende Gummimaus in der Hand." Poppy wieherte geradezu.

„Und ich kann mich noch an meine allererste Begegnung mit den Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien erinnern. Ich war gerade dabei eine Vierte Klasse Bubotubler-Eiter sammeln zu lassen, als die ersten Schüler Nasenbluten bekamen. Die nächsten übergaben sich. Natürlich schickte ich sie alle zu Poppy", erzählte Pomona.

„Wo keiner ankam", warf Poppy ein.

„Schließlich waren nur noch drei Schüler da", fuhr die kleine, freundlich wirkende Hexe fort, „und ich beendete den Unterricht frühzeitig. Ich war entsetzt, als ich die angeblich kranken Schüler und Schülerinnen munter schwatzend im Schloss wieder traf."

Hermine verspürte erst ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber dann stürzte sie sich voller Eifer in das Gespräch und löste viele ‚Geheimnisse' um den Mythos ‚Weasley-Zwillinge', die die Professorinnen nicht hatten lösen können.

Die Stimmung war gelöst, die Flaschen gefährlich oft geleert und die Damen befanden sich mittlerweile in einem sorglosen Zustand. Mittlerweile erreichten die vier einen Punkt, der gefährlich nach unter den Begriff ‚Lästereien von Kollegen' gehörte. Niemand wurde übergangen und besonders über Sybill Trelawney zerrissen sie sich das Maul.

„Hermine, dein Abgang aus ihrem Unterricht war damals spektakulär", kicherte Pomona. „Er sorgte noch wochenlang für Gesprächsstoff und sogar Severus fiel damals keine abfällige Bemerkung ein."

Die Angesprochene versuchte das Thema dezent zu umschiffen. Es war ihr peinlich, auf ihr damaliges Verhalten hingewiesen zu werden. Letztendlich konnte sie sich aber nicht mehr beherrschen und fing an, hemmungslos zu lachen. Alle lachten bis ihnen die Bäuche wehtaten.

Das Kaminfeuer brannte unermüdlich, dennoch war der Raum nicht überhitzt, sondern angenehm warm. Die nächste Flasche wurde geleert und Hermine fühlte sich wunderbar schläfrig, während sie den Frauen zuhörte. Eine Müdigkeit machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit und legte sich langsam auf ihre Augenlider.

Sie hörte die Stimmen wie in weiter Ferne. Sie waren nicht mehr wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Nur die langen, eleganten Finger, die sich langsam an ihrem Bein hoch tasteten, zählten noch. Für einen Moment hielt Hermine den Atem an, die Finger würden noch nicht … Doch sie würden, und sie taten. Sie streichelten langsam über Hermines Bauch und schoben sich unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Ihr Körper war erregt, ihre Brustwarzen standen steif von ihrem Körper ab. Sie wollte, dass die Finger sie an ihrem Ganzen Körper berührten. Sie wollte sie auf sich spüren, in sich. Diese Finger verschafften ihr wohlige Schauer und prickelnde Erregung. Aber sie wollte mehr, sie wollte alles. Sie wollte ihn.

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und unserem Engelchen, Minchen?", fragte Poppy plötzlich.

Hermine öffnete verwirrt die Augen und ein zartes rosa überzog ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich seltsam ertappt, beschloss aber, dass sie die Neugier der Frauen mit einer Teilwahrheit am besten befriedigen konnte. „Was sollte denn zwischen uns Laufen? Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, und er hat mich um eine zweite Chance gebeten."

„Hast du sie ihm gegeben?", fragte die Krankenschwester atemlos.

„Natürlich. Warum nicht? Er scheint sich wirklich geändert zu haben."

Poppy wollte weiter bohren. „Und?"

„Was und?"

„Ist er wirklich so schön, wie alle behaupten?"

Hermine sah sie verwundert an. „Poppy, wovon redest du?"

Besagte Hexe wurde rot. „Egal was man von ihm hält, er ist zweifelsohne attraktiv. Und ich frage mich, ob er auch unter seiner Kleidung attraktiv ist."

„POPPY, woher soll Hermine das denn Wissen?", griff Pomona ein. Poppy rollte mit den Augen.

Übermut überfiel Hermine. Sie schloss ihre Augen ein wenig, beugte sich etwas vor, um einen geheimnisvollen Anschein zu erwecken und sprach mit geheimnisvoller Stimme. „Er … ist … unglaublich."

Poppy hing an ihren Lippen, und selbst Pomona konnte ihr Interesse nicht ganz verbergen. Lediglich Minerva schaute kritisch drein.

„Er hat muskulöse Arme", fuhr Hermine fort. „Und kein Gramm Fett zu viel auf den Hüften. Sein Hintern ist knackig. So knackig, wie bei einem 20jährigen Mann." Nacheinander sah sie jeder Hexe verführerisch in die Augen. „Sein… ihr wisst schon, ist atemberaubend… Aber das Unglaublichste ist etwas anderes…" Sie grinste innerlich über die Wissbegierde ihrer Kolleginnen. „Das Todessermal ist kein Todessermal mehr."

„Nicht?", wisperte Pomona.

„Nein…" Hermine klang fast mystisch. „Der Totenkopf hat mittlerweile eine Herzform angenommen. Die Schlange sieht aus wie ein Pfeil und … es sieht unglaublich aus… da drunter steht…" Wieder sah sie aufmerksamkeitheischend in die Runde. „Ich liebe Poppys selbst gemachte Wadenwickel." Grinsend lehnte sie sich zurück und es dauerte einen Moment, bis die anderen ihre Worte realisierten. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus, nur Poppy sah für kurze Zeit etwas säuerlich aus. Doch dann lachte auch sie. „Da hast du uns aber ganz schön ins Labyrinth geführt, Minchen."

Keine der Frauen schnitt dieses Thema erneut an, aber Minerva nahm nach einer Weile Hermines Hand. „Ich glaube, er hat Interesse an dir. Pass einfach auf dich auf."

Hermine lächelte. „Minerva, mir passiert nichts. Du wachst doch wie ein Habicht über mir." Sie drückte kurz die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Was weißt du eigentlich über ihn?"

Minerva füllte erneut die Gläser. Dann machte sie es sich gemütlich und begann mit ihrer Geschichte.

„Lucius war ein sehr … spezieller Junge, als er zu uns kam. Ähnlich wie Draco war auch er der Auffassung, dass es niemanden gab, der über ihm stand. Sein angenehmes Äußeres, seine Abstammung und sein raffiniertes Verhalten konnten am Anfang tatsächlich darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er nicht der Engel war, als der er sich ausgab. Er verstand es vorzüglich, sich bei den Lehrern ins rechte Licht zu setzen und von seinen Mitschülerinnen umsorgt zu werden. Ich kann mich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der er keine Freundin hatte, die ihn vergötterte und ihm sämtliche Wünsche erfüllte. Professor Dippet lernte ihn als einen aufmerksamen, angenehmen jungen Mann kennen, der zwar sehr gut wusste, was er wollte und was nicht, aber stets das Allgemeinwohl im Hinterkopf hatte. Durch das Vertrauen, das der Schulleiter in ihn setzte, lernte er schnell die verschiedenen Formen der Manipulation kennen. Selten habe ich einen Schüler kennen gelernt, der sein Umfeld so geschickt dahin brachte, dass zu tun was er wollte, wie er." Sie nippte an ihrem Rotwein.

„Auch ich habe mich ein wenig einwickeln lassen, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss. Nur Albus hatte genug Weitsicht, die damaligen Zeichen richtig zu deuten. Irgendwann teilte er uns seine Beobachtung in einer Lehrerkonferenz wieder, so dass wir den Jungen in einem anderen Licht sahen. Er war wie eine Blume, die wunderschön aussah, und deren Duft einem den Atem raubte. Man setzt sich vor sie ins Gras und beobachtet dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf. Im Kopf manifestiert sich der Gedanke ‚Du darfst ihr nichts tun, denn dann wird die Blume welk und stirbt.' Man war fasziniert und geblendet. Albus war dann wie ein Ritter, der die Blume pflückte und sie einem hinhielt. ‚Fass sie an und du spürst die Rosen. Sie tun dir weh. Löse dich von der Angst hinter die Dinge zu sehen und lasse dich nicht blenden.' Und so war es mit Lucius."

Sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet und Minerva trank erneut einen Schluck, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich bemerkte, dass er die Menschen zu seinem Vorteil ausnutze. Seine Fähigkeit mit Worten umzugehen, vernebelten die Sinne. Aber wenn man darauf vorbereitet war, erkannte man die Doppeldeutigkeit. Schon damals war sein Hang zu perfiden Intrigen erkennbar. Wie dem auch sei, es verwunderte mich nicht, dass er sich schließlich Voldemort anschloss. Seine Faszination war schon vorher bekannt. Und ebenfalls hatte es mich nicht verwundert zu erfahren, dass zwar jeder wusste, er sei ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, aber niemand konnte ihm etwas nachweisen. So wie er in der Schulzeit die Fähigkeit hatte, seine Mitmenschen um den Finger zu wickeln, so schaffte er es erst Recht als Erwachsener, wo ihm nicht nur gewaltige Geldmittel zur Verfügung standen, sondern auch wesentlich mehr Erfahrung. Fudge fraß ihm aus der Hand. Natürlich hatte auch er gehört, dass Lucius ein Todesser sein sollte, aber er schlug sämtliche Ratschläge diesbezüglich in den Wind. Er habe eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis, sagte er einmal zu mir. Lucius Malfoy wäre zu verständnisvoll, zu intelligent und vor allem zu eng mit ihm befreundet, um sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Damals war er noch kein Minister, aber als er es dann wurde, war es wohl wie ein Glücksgriff für Lucius. Ich vermute auch, er hat einige Menschen bestochen, so dass sie sich für Fudge aussprachen."

Erneut trank sie einen Schluck. „Das sind Spekulationen die Albus vermutet hat, erwiesen haben sie sich nicht.

Nun denn, Lucius hatte sich schon früh dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Wann genau wissen wir nicht, wahrscheinlich aber nach der Schulzeit. Von Beruf war und ist er Sohn, zumindest ist mir nichts anderes bekannt. Er hat von seinem Vater Abraxas Malfoy eine sehr große Summe Geld geerbt. Aufgrund seiner guten Beziehung zu Fudge, war er auch ein Spion Voldemorts. Allerdings gab er Kingsley Shacklebolt einen wertvollen Tipp, so dass wir bei der Finalen Schlacht überlegen waren, und Harry Voldemort schließlich besiegen konnte."

„Was für einen Tipp?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Lucius sagte Kingsley, dass Voldemort immer schwächer und schwächer wurde. Wie wir heute wissen, geschah das durch die Vernichtung der Horcruxe. Aus diesem Grund arbeitete Voldemort an einem Zauberspruch, der Nagini in eine Art Basiliken verwandelte. Natürlich geschah diese Verwandlung nicht wirklich, der Effekt war jedoch der Gleiche. Wer ihr in die Augen sah, wurde getötet. Ein äußerst schwieriger Spruch mit fatalen Folgen. Dank Lucius wussten wir von diesem Zauberspruch und konnten uns entsprechend schützen. Ihr hattet die Anweisung ihr nicht in die Augen zu gucken und Nagini umgehend zu töten."

„Ah", machte Hermine. „Ich erinnere mich. Du hast es uns gesagt, als wir alle in der Großen Halle versammelt waren. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass dieser Tipp, der wohl vielen das Leben gerettet hatte, von ihm kam."

„Doch, kam er", nickte Minerva. „Warum er dieses Wissen weiter gab weiß ich nicht. Aber dieser Hinweis und eine großzügige Spende ans St. Mungos bewirkten, dass Lucius von sämtlichen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wurde. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge z ziehen. Nach der Schlacht zog er sich mit Narcissa und Draco nach Malfoy Manor zurück, und verschwand spurlos von der Bildfläche. Ich hörte erst wieder von ihm, als ein ehemaliger Todesser Malfoy Manor angriff und Narcissa und Draco ermordete. Er hatte Lucius als Verräter bezichtigt und konnte festgenommen werden." Nun tat Minerva etwas, was Hermine nie von ihr erwartet hatte, sie steckte sich eine Zigarre an, so wie es die Divas in den 1920er Jahren taten und rauchte.

„Das Ministerium war in der Zwischenzeit reformiert worden und der neue Minister stand nicht unter Lucius' Einfluss. Im Gegenteil, er zweifelte an dessen Aufrichtigkeit und an seiner Beschwörung, nun ein anständiges Leben führen zu wollen. Dies war der Grund, warum Lucius keinen Job im Ministerium bekam, obwohl noch viele seiner so genannten ‚Freunde' dort arbeiten. Ich vermute, der Tod von seiner Familie ist ihm näher gegangen, als wir alle vermutet haben. Ebenfalls glaube ich, dass er mit der Arbeit diese Schreckenssekunden vergessen wollte. Im Ministerium zu arbeiten hätte seinem Ruf nicht geschadet, im Gegenteil, dadurch hätte er vieles einfacher gehabt. Aber wie gesagt, der Minister war vorsichtig und wollte Lucius aus Ministeriuminternas raushalten. So trat er an mich heran und fragte, ob wir Lucius im Kollegium gebrauchen könnten. Es wäre ihm lieber, unser Engelchen sei beschäftigt und unter meinen Fittichen. Ich schreibe dem Ministerium monatlich eine Beurteilung in der ich mitteile, wie er sich macht." Sie beendete ihre Erzählung und blies kleine Kringel in die Luft.

Die anderen drei Frauen dachten über das Gehörte nach. Schließlich war es wieder Hermine, die eine Frage stellte, die wohl allen im Kopf herum spukte. „Und was glaubst du?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich dem sehr kritisch gegenüber stand, schließlich war er ein Todesser der übelsten Sorte. Aber bislang habe ich von den Kindern keine Klage gehört. Er arbeitet ruhig und konsequent, er ist streng, aber gerecht. Wobei, kann ein Slytherin gerecht sein?" Sie lachte leise. „Oberflächlich und mit meiner Erfahrung gesehen würde ich sagen, er führt etwas im Schilde. Ich traue dem Frieden nicht. Aber der Krieg war schrecklich, Lucius hat seine Frau und seinen Sohn verloren. Ich kann mir ebenso vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich geändert hat. Ich schreibe dem Ministerium jedes Mal, dass ich mit ihm zufrieden bin und keinen Anlass zur Klage habe. Aber, sagen wir mal so, ich rechne mit allem."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Und erneut stellte Hermine die nächste Frage. „Seit wann kann er zauberstablose Magie?"

„Er kann WAS?", keuchte die Direktorin.

„Zauberstablose Magie. Ich habe mittlerweile schon öfters mitbekommen, dass er ohne seinen Stab zaubert."

„Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Er wedelt ständig mit seinem Stock rum, in dem ja bekanntlich der Zauberstab steckt." Minerva sah ernsthaft geschockt aus. Sie sah von einem zum nächsten. „Das ist in der Tat bedenklich."

„Warum?" Hermine brannte darauf, Näheres zu erfahren.

„Weil nur sehr, sehr mächtige Zauberer zauberstablose Magie anwenden können. Es bedarf eigentlich Begabung dafür und ich selbst kenne nur zwei, die es ansatzweise schaffen, bzw. einer, der es gänzlich schaffte."

„Wer?", wisperte Pomona.

„Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort."

Die junge Hexe massierte sich die Stirn. „Du willst uns jetzt nicht ernsthaft weismachen, Lucius Malfoy wäre Lord Voldemorts Nachfolger?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwas hat Voldemort damit zu tun, dass Lucius diese Kunst beherrscht. Und das stimmt mich sehr nachdenklich."

Auch Hermine war grüblerisch geworden. Sie begriff langsam das ganze Ausmaß und noch mehr begriff sie, dass sie vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie am Abend Lucius trotzen wollte.

Sie verabschiedete sich schnell und rannte zu seinen Räumen. Drei Mal klopfte sie laut, aber niemand machte ihr auf. Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie zu ihren Räumlichkeiten, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Dabei übersah sie die schwarze Gestalt, die sich gerade noch in einer Nische verstecken konnte, als sie auftauchte. Diese Gestalt sah ihr hinterher, als sie den Gang runter ging und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.


	22. Zwei sonderbare Verhalten

**22. Kapitel – Zwei sonderbare Verhalten **

**Es steckt oft mehr Geist und Scharfsinn in einem Irrtum als in einer Entdeckung. **

Joseph Joubert,

Severus Snape stand starr in der Nische und beobachtete, wie Hermine an Lucius Tür klopfte. Er war überrascht sie an diesem Ort zu sehen, schließlich konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, dass Luc ‚Miss Neunmalklug' mehr oder weniger von oben herab begegnet war. Was also wollte sie mitten in der Nacht bei ihm?

Miss Granger, in Gedanken nannte er sie immer so und weigerte sich Hermine anders zu nennen, war ihm am liebsten, wenn sie sich möglichst weit weg befand, am besten in einem anderen Raum. Wenn sich ein gemeinsamer Aufenthalt nicht vermeiden lassen konnte, hatte sie still und in der Ecke zu sitzen.

Als Hermine es aufgab an die Tür zu klopfen und sich umwandte, um zu gehen, verfolgte Snape sie mit seinen Augen. Warum reagierte er dermaßen bei ihr? Es war eine Frage, die er sich nicht beantworten konnte. Während ihrer Schulzeit war sie ihm meistens auf die Nerven gegangen. Verstärkt wurde es durch ihre Freundschaft zu Harry Potter. Aber während der damaligen Schulzeit ging sie ihm nur auf die Nerven, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Heute dagegen war es ihm nicht Recht, wenn sie anwesend war. Aber genauso störte es ihn, wenn sie nicht da war.

Snape war ein intelligenter Mann, ansonsten wäre er nie zu dem Ruf gekommen, brillant in seinem Fach Zaubertränke zu sein. Er hielt auch wenig davon, sich selbst etwas vor zu machen. Das wäre einer (gedanklichen) Flucht gleichgekommen, und ein Severus Snape flüchtete nicht. Aus diesem Grund war ihm natürlich der Gedanke gekommen, er könne sich in Miss Granger verliebt haben. Ein Umstand, der vollkommen überflüssig wäre und nicht zu seinen Plänen passte. Also hatte er sich einen Abend hin gesetzt und über Miss Granger nachgedacht.

Ihm wurde seid eh und je her Gefühlskälte nachgesagt. Das stimmte nicht, er war nur rational und zielstrebig. Er gab sich keiner unnötigen Träumerei hin, das kostete nur Zeit und war gefährlich. Gefährlich zumindest in seiner Zeit als Doppelagent. Aber auch anschließend ließ er von dieser Angewohnheit nicht ab. Zielstrebigkeit hatte er sich ebenfalls zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords angewöhnt gehabt. Es war überlebenswichtig gewesen Voldemort genau sagen zu können, was das Ziel war und wie er es möglichst schnell und möglichst effektiv erreichen konnte. Er war ein Meister in Zielstrebigkeit geworden.

Eben mit diesem Realismus und der genauen Zielstrebigkeit hatte er auch das ‚Problem Granger' analysiert. Er hatte also auf der Couch gesessen, und hatte sie sich vorgestellt. Ihre langen lockigen Haare wurden in seinen Gedanken vom Wind umspielt, die Augen hatte sie sinnlich geschlossen und der Mund war einladend geöffnet. Sie reckte ihm ihre Brüste entgegen und lud ihn offensichtlich ein, ihr näher zu kommen. Snape hatte diesen Gedanken auf sich einwirken lassen und verspürte nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, entweder absolut gar nichts empfinden, wenn er sie sich nackt vorstellte, oder er wäre abgestoßen und angeekelt. Während sein Geist diese Phantasie von Hermine formte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass ihn dieses Trugbild weder anekelte, noch gefühlskalt ließ. Er spürte Begierde.

Es war ein kleiner Schlag gewesen sich selbst eingestehen zu müssen, Begierde und Lust zu empfinden – hervorgerufen durch eine ehemalige Schülerin von ihm. Jetzt war sie allerdings keine Schülerin mehr, sondern eine erwachsene junge Frau. Den Status ‚verheiratet' verdrängte er dezent.

Mit dem Hintergrundwissen, dass ihn seine Vorstellung ihres Körper erregte, resultierte er, dass er sie auch in Wirklichkeit anziehend fand. Snape war kein Kind von Traurigkeit und stillte seine Bedürfnisse bei passender Gelegenheit. Vorzugsweise mit Frauen, die von vorneherein nicht mehr als eine Nacht erwarteten. Aus Erwartungen wurden zu schnell Probleme. Wäre Hermine nun keine Kollegin, die er auf unbestimmte Zeit jeden Tag zu ertragen hätte, hätte er ihr mit Sicherheit schon längst Avancen gemacht. Aber sie war nun einmal seine Kollegin, daher erübrigte es sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Snape hatte also festgestellt, dass er Hermine sexuell begehrte. Das war keine Neuigkeit, die ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Mit reiner, sexueller Lust konnte er umgehen, war er doch ein Meister in Selbstbeherrschung (dass eine bestimmte junge Hexe an seiner Selbstbeherrschung rüttelte, wurde gedanklich zur Seite geschoben). Diese Information bewirkte, dass Snape beschloss, in den nächsten Tagen in der Nokturngasse Sally zu besuchen.

Erneut horchte er in sich und versuchte Gefühle zu entdecken, die er für Miss Granger entwickelt hatte. Das Gefühl des ewig genervt seins war verschwunden. Ob sie noch mit Harry Potter befreundet war oder nicht, war ebenfalls eine Frage, die ihn nicht mehr beschäftigte. Gelegentlich ärgerte er sich über sie, aber das war alles. Er entdeckte keine unterdrückte Sehnsucht und keine verborgenen, geheimen Wünsche. Genau genommen war sie ihm vollkommen egal. Sie war eine Frau – genauso wie jede andere Kollegin.

Die gelegentlichen Neckereien waren eine Erholung für ihn, so flüchteten doch die Meisten vor einer direkten Konfrontation. Snape seufzte leise. Es war wirklich eine neue Erfahrung, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sich nicht umgehend unterordnete – neu, aber nicht uninteressant.

An dem Abend dieser Erkenntnisse war er zufrieden eingeschlafen.

Nun, als er sich versteckt hielt, kamen ihm diese Überlegungen wieder in den Sinn. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte Lucius, besser als ihm lieb war. Er kannte seinen Ruf und er wusste wie Lucius wirklich war. Er wusste um die Gerüchte, und er wusste um die Tatsachen. Snape wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy jemanden an seiner Seite brauchte, der ihm helfen konnte, wirklich das zu sein, was er irgendwann als Jugendlicher abgelegt hatte – ein anständiger, liebender Mann. Aber Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine dieser ‚jemand' war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Kraft dazu hatte, denn erst müsste sie die Hölle durchqueren. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass Hermine diese Hölle durchquerte. Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken zur Seite und wandte sich mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Realität zu.

Während Hermine an ihm vorbei ging, machte sein Herz keinen Aussetzer, seine Knie drohten ihm nicht nachzugeben und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch waren wohl am Schlafen. Befriedigt zählte er, sobald sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, langsam bis zwanzig und war gerade im Begriff einen Schritt aus seinem Versteck heraus zu machen, als sich die Tür zu Lucius' Räumen öffnete. Der Wohnherr steckte den Kopf raus und sah sich mit unbeteiligter Miene um. Als er niemanden mehr sah, sondern nur noch Hermines schlurfende Schritte aus weiter Ferne vernahm, stahl sich ein überlegenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Snape hätte schwören können, er stünde in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem, sich in Angriffsstellung befindenden, Puma.

Nachdem die Tür zugeknallt war, zählte Snape erneut bis zwanzig und wollte wieder gerade aus der Nische treten, als er erneut Schritte hörte. Würde dieses dumme Mädchen tatsächlich wieder zurückkommen?

Nein, die Schritte waren energischer. Diesmal bog Minerva McGonagall um die Ecke und pochte entsprechend kraftvoll an die Tür. Wieder öffnete sie sich nicht. Die Direktorin wartete noch eine kleine Weile, dann seufzte sie auf und murmelte ihr Direktorenpasswort, mit dem sie überall hinein konnte. Die Tür schwang auf und Minerva setzte einen Schritt über die Schwelle als sie aufkeuchte.

„Würden Sie mir bitte die Möglichkeit geben, mich erst anzuziehen, Teuerste?" Lucius' Stimme klang einschmeichelnd, aber nicht unfreundlich. Mit einem gemurmelten „Natürlich" drehte sich Minerva um und wartete bis sie hereingebeten wurde.

Snape verbiss sich ein Grinsen und wartete geraume Zeit, bis er sich erneut aus seinem Versteck zu bewegen wagte. Diesmal schaffte er es unbehelligt zu entkommen und ging schnellen Schrittes zu den Kerkern. Energisch stieß er die Tür auf und eilte durch sein Büro direkt in sein Labor. Dort riss er die Schränke auf und kramte nach bestimmten Zutaten.

Anschließend eilte er zurück zu einer Feuerstelle und begann einen Kessel aus Glas zu erhitzen. Dann ging er raschen Schrittes in die Küche und holte eine Flasche seines besten Rotweines, um ihn gedankenlos in den Kessel zu kippen. Als nächstes schnitt er Lamafirst klein und rührte ihn bedächtig in den brodelnden Wein. Anschließend folgten noch weitere Zutaten. Snape roch kurz an dem Gebräu und beglückwünschte sich, dass er auf die Idee mit dem Rotwein gekommen war. So war dieser Trank kaum zu schmecken, jeder würde ihn als Rotwein identifizieren und ohne Vorbehalt trinken. Genau, wie es seine Absicht war.

Er schnupperte und ließ den Trank fünf Minuten köcheln, nur um dann Rosenblätter hinzuzufügen und einen Rosenquarz hinein zu werfen. Wieder köchelte der Tran fünf Minuten und stand kurz vor seiner Vollendung. Nur eine Zutat fehlte, um den gesamten Trank umkippen zu lassen. Snape griff nach dem Messer und schnitt sich in den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand. Sieben Tropfen Blut wurden dem Trank bei gemischt. Und dann war dieser fertig.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln holte der Zaubertrankmeister eine Phiole und goss den Inhalt des Kessels sorgfältig hinein. Er verkorkte die Phiole dann und steckte sie ein. „Ratzeputz", murmelte er und sofort war sein Labor so sauber und aufgeräumt, wie sonst auch.

Snape ging in sein Wohnzimmer. „Incendio." Im Kamin brannte nun ein angenehmes Feuer. „Accio Rotwein, accio Glas." Ein Glas und eine Flasche Rotwein kamen auf ihn zugeflogen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und nippte nachdenklich an seinem Glas. Erst einmal in seinem Leben zuvor hatte er diesen an sich einfachen, in seiner Wirkung aber erschreckend intensiven, Trank gebraut. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ihn Hermine irgendwann eventuell verabreichen zu müssen...

ooOoo

Zur gleichen Zeit, als der Trank gebraut wurde, rauschte Minerva McGonagall in Lucius Malfoys Wohnzimmer und erinnerte eher an einen wütenden Hornschwanz, als an eine sonst so beherrschte Direktorin. „Warum haben Sie es mir niemals gesagt?", rief sie aufgebracht.

Lässig und ruhig setzte sich Lucius in einen Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Warum habe ich Ihnen niemals was gesagt, Teuerste?"

„Dass Sie zauberstablose Magie beherrschen." Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ah, ich sehe, mein Geheimnis ist gelüftet worden." Lächelnd hob er entschuldigend beide Hände. „Und deswegen tauchen Sie mitten in der Nacht bei mir auf, Teuerste? Ist es wirklich das, was Sie so aufregt, oder steckt vielleicht ein anderer Grund hinter Ihrer, zweifelsohne fragwürdigen, Wut?" Langsam kehrte er zurück in seine Rolle als blasierter Schönling.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."

„Nein, tut mir Leid."

„Ich kenne genau drei Personen, die … ohne Zauberstab … Sie wissen was ich meine", zischte Minerva. „Harry Potter und Dumbledore, sowie Voldemort."

Der Mann tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, beim Klang des unheilvollen Namens zusammen zu zucken. „Dumbledore und Voldemort sind beide tot", entgegneter er und weidete sich insgeheim an der Überraschung seines Gegenübers.

„Dann sollten Sie besser auf sich aufpassen", zischte die Direktorin boshaft. „Ich warne Sie. Sollten Sie sich als Voldemorts Nachfolger ansehen, dann werde ich den Orden ein weiteres Mal gründen und, auch wenn es zwanzig Jahre gedauert hat, wir haben den ersten Lord besiegt, also schaffen wir es auch ein zweites Mal."

Lucius legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft auf. Dann blickte er ihr in die Augen und zwinkerte. Er hob eine Hand und malte mit dem Zeigefinger ein Dreieck in die Luft. Sofort kam eine Schachtel Pralinen auf ihn zugeflogen. Er nahm die Schachtel und reichte sie McGonagall. „Sie sind nicht vergiftet, Teuerste. Nehmen Sie eine Praline und freuen Sie sich daran, mich zum Freund zu haben." Er spreizte Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand, zielte auf Minerva und drehte seine Hand blitzschnell um. „Obliviate temperate", sagte er ruhig.

Minerva sah ihn irritiert an. „Was mache ich hier?" Sie war gänzlich verwirrt.

Lucius stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. „Sie wollten mich daran erinnern, dass wir morgen früh eine Lehrerkonferenz haben. Sie hatten vergessen, mich einzuladen." Er lächelte aufrichtig. „Aber nun gehen Sie ins Bett, es ist schon reichlich spät."

Fünf Minuten später stand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Pralinen hatte sie immer noch in der Hand. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, öffnete die Schachtel und probierte wahllos eine dieser süßen Naschereien. „Hm, Brandweingeschmack", war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf sank.


	23. Der Erste Todesser

_Ich habe versucht die ein oder andere Frage zu beantworten. Herausgekommen ist ein wahnsinnig langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist euch nicht zu abgedreht. smile. Ich bin unsicher, ob es euch gefällt. Natürlich hoffe ich es - und ich habe mich bemüht, nicht allzu offtopic zu werden...  
Ist es mir gelungen?_

* * *

**23. Kapitel – Der Erste Todesser **

**Etwas verschlingt mich, ich werde zerdrückt.  
Etwas zerreißt mich und frisst mich und macht mich verrückt!**  
Die Verwandlung, Jekyll & Hyde

Das erste, was Hermine am folgenden Tag tat, war einen Anti-Katertrank zu sich zu nehmen. Es dauerte noch etwa zehn Minuten, dann fühlte sie sich frisch und munter. Sie legte sich zurück auf ihr Bett und begann, über den gestrigen Abend nachzudenken. Ganz besonders beschäftigte sie Minervas Verdacht, Lucius Malfoy könne ein Nachfolger Voldemorts sein. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. In der vergangenen Zeit hatten sie viel geredet und das, was er ihr in den Gesprächen anvertraut hatte, klang alles andere als nach einem zweiten Voldemort.

Hermine erinnerte sich an ein bestimmtes Gespräch, dass sie geführt hatten, als sie den See umrundeten. „Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass allein der Name Malfoy für Respekt sorgt", hatte er gesagt. „Egal wo ich auftrete, ich muss nur erwähnen, wie ich heiße, und sofort öffnen sich mir alle Türen. Aber das tun sie nicht, weil mich die Menschen mögen oder gar lieben, sondern weil sie Angst haben. Angst vor etwas, was ein anderer tat, der genau den gleichen Namen trug. Ich muss gestehen, dass das Gefühl, gefürchtet zu werden, durchaus berauschend sein kann." Er hatte sie nachdenklich angesehen. „Aber egal was mein Gegenüber fühlt, er fühlt es nicht meinetwegen. Nicht ich erwecke Freude, Angst, Sympathie, Antipathie, Lust, Abscheu, irgendwas, sondern das, was mein Vater oder Großvater, Onkel oder Cousin oder noch jemand anderes getan hat." Er hatte den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte er sie nicht mehr wahrgenommen und zu sich selbst gesprochen.

„Natürlich, als ich mich dann dem Dunklen Lord anschloss, änderte sich das. Man erwartete Dinge von mir, also tat ich sie. Ein Malfoy sei skrupellos, hatten die Leute gesagt. Also war ich skrupellos. Schließlich war es irrelevant, die Menschen verurteilten mich im Vorfeld – aufgrund meines Namens. Solange ich tat, was andere von einem Malfoy erwarteten, solange war es ein bequemes Leben. Meine Familie lebte unbehelligt und Draco konnte in Ruhe zur Schule gehen. Ich muss Ihnen gestehen, Hermine, das ich schwach war. Es ist einfacher, den bequemen und oftmals friedlicheren Weg zu gehen. Ach, was war ich damals naiv."

Es hatte ihr Angst gemacht, als er von Voldemorts Zeiten zu sprechen begann, aber sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Waren Sie wirklich naiv?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Früher hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, mit einer Mugglegeborenen mehr als fünf Sätze zu sprechen. Aber mittlerweile habe ich gemerkt, dass es ebenfalls Menschen sind, und zum Teil sogar sehr Intelligente." Er hatte ihr zugezwinkert. „Wirklich wichtig ist doch nur das, was man sein will. DieVergangenheit ist nicht von Bedeutung, nicht die Herkunft ist wirklich wichtig, oder?" Hermine hatte es geschmeichelt, dass er sie so in seine Gedanken einbezog. „Ich meine, ich war Todesser, und ich war die zweite Hand von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte. Aber das ist Vergangenheit. Jetzt, heute und hier, will ich diese Zeit, wo ich Angst um meine Familie haben musste, nicht noch einmal erleben. Ich will ein guter Mensch sein. Ist das verwerflich?"

Sie hatte ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt. „Der Wille ist wichtig."

„Ich will ein guter Mensch sein. Und das werde ich." Seine Stimme hatte fest entschlossen geklungen.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste den Mann, der neben ihr ging, einfach unterstützen. „Vielleicht könnte ich Ihnen ja auch ein wenig helfen?" Sie hatte gesehen wie er stehen geblieben war und sich ihr zugewandt hatte. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck war über sein Gesicht geglitten, als er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte. „Das wäre in der Tat eine … große Hilfe."  
So waren sie schweigend weiter gegangen und jeder war seinen Gedanken nachgehangen.

Schließlich hatte Hermine wieder das Wort ergriffen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich fühle mich wohl bei Ihnen, das sollten Sie wissen. Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht so sehr, wie ich es gerne würde, dazu sind noch viel zu viele Fragen in Ihrer Vergangenheit ungeklärt." Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine fuhr schnell fort. „Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine Offenheit, aber als ich Sie als Vater kennen gelernt hatte, hatten Sie mir Angst gemacht. Sie wirkten so völlig gefühlskalt und arrogant. Von Ihrer Ansicht über Muggelgeborene will ich gar nicht erst sprechen, Sie wissen, dass ich das verurteile. Aber … Es fällt mir schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden."

Er hatte seinen Gang unterbrochen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Hermine, ich kann Sie verstehen. Ich würde mir an Ihrer Stelle wohl auch kaum vertrauen. Ich kann nur durch Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit versuchen zu zeigen, dass ich mich geändert habe. Sprechen Sie bitte das aus, was Ihnen in den Kopf kommt."

Sie hatte geschluckt und war weiter gegangen. Augenblicklich hatte er sie eingeholt und wieder ihren Arm genommen. „Sie wissen, dass Sie verdammt attraktiv sind… Hören Sie auf zu Grinsen, das war kein Kompliment, sondern eine Tatsache", schimpfte sie spielerisch. „Und Sie üben eine starke Faszination auf Frauen aus, wenn Sie es drauf anlegen. Natürlich konnte ich mich schon damals nicht ganz Ihrem Charme erwehren... Oh, Sie schlimmer Mann, bitte, hören Sie auf zu Lachen, ich fühle schon wie ich rot werde." Er hatte sich ernsthaft bemüht nicht weiter zu Grinsen. „Nun, Ihr Verhalten war meist überheblich und arrogant, spöttisch und bedrohlich. Und ich hatte oft den Eindruck, dass Sie sich überhaupt nichts aus Draco machten. Im Gegenteil, Sie drangsalierten ihn und er drangsalierte uns Schüler. Ich habe Sie gehasst. Ich habe Sie wirklich nicht nur gefürchtet, sondern gehasst." Jetzt hatte er betroffen ausgesehen. „Und jetzt gehe ich hier mit Ihnen spazieren, als wären wir die besten Freunde. Sie sind nett und zuvorkommend, charmant und hilfsbereit, humorvoll und einfach nur liebenswürdig. Jetzt muss ich gestehen, dass ich Sie mag." Das Lausbubengrinsen kehrte zurück in sein Gesicht. „Sie verunsichern mich. Alleine wie Sie reden, wenn wir zusammen sind. Offiziell geben Sie sich immer unnahbar und überheblich, so sprechen Sie auch. Aber jetzt ist es, als würde ich mich nicht mit einem Mann aus dem magischen Hochadel unterhalten, sondern mit meinesgleichen." Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sie nachdenklich angesehen. Hermine musste den Impuls unterdrücken, ihn zu umarmen, er sah verletzlich aus. „Aber da ist eben diese Vergangenheit und da ist jetzt die Gegenwart. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, einer Schlange vertrauen zu wollen."

„Meinen Sie ernsthaft, nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin, sei ich nicht fähig zu fühlen und sogar zu lieben?"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich rede ich mich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, aber eigentlich will ich Ihnen nur eins sagen, Mr. Malfoy, Sie verunsichern mich."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen die Unsicherheit nehmen? Fragen Sie, was immer Sie wissen wollen."

„Wer waren Sie bei Voldemort."

Er hatte tief geseufzt. „Und gleich schon die erste Frage, die ich hinten anstellen muss. Hermine, dies ist eine Frage, die mir, wie sagen die Muggle?, das Genick brechen könnte. Sie reden von Vertrauen, das Sie zu mir aufbauen wollen (Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich Vertrauen zu ihm aufbauen wollte), aber wenn ich Ihnen auf so eine Frage eine Antwort geben soll, dann muss ich auch Ihnen vertrauen (Hermine hatte das natürlich eingesehen und es war ihr innerstes Bestreben ihm zu beweisen, wie sehr er ihr vertrauen konnte). Ich werde Ihnen die Frage beantworten, aber erst später, wenn ich mir Ihrer Loyalität sicher bin (sie würde ihm zeigen, wie loyal sie war)."

Dieses Gespräch war sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Hermine hatte verstanden, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit und vor allem dem Tod seiner Familie zu kämpfen hatte. Aber sie hatte gespürt, und das war ein wenig beängstigend für sie gewesen, dass er sie in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken konnte. Sie hatte vermutlich genau so reagiert, wie er es wollte. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt.

Hermine blickte zur Uhr, das Frühstück hatte sie verpasst, aber bis zum Mittagessen war noch genug Zeit, zum Glück war Sonntag. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann einen Brief zu schreiben.

ooOoo

Während Hermine ihren Brief schrieb, saß Lucius in seinem Sessel, die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen und hielt eine Tasse Tee in den Händen. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er war sehr früh aufgestanden und direkt zu Pomonas Wohnräumen gegangen. Das Portrait, was die Tür bewachte war äußerst lästig, da es ständig versuchte, alles und jeden auszufragen. Für seine Zwecke war dies aber von Vorteil. Die anderen Portraits mieden die ältere Frau im Bild, so dass sie kaum jemandem sagen können würde, wann er aufgetaucht war. Außerdem, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, sein Alter Ego durch die Galerien Hogwarts streifen zu lassen, damit dieser der Dame („Ich heiße Pancalotta") einen Besuch abstatten konnte.

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit bis Pomona schließlich die Tür öffnete. Ein Bademantel verdeckte das grasgrüne Nachthemd. Lucius biss sich belustigt auf die Lippen. „Guten Morgen, Werteste, dürfte ich einen Moment herein kommen?"

„Iswspassit?", murmelte die Überraschte.

Lucius drängte sich elegant an ihr vorbei und sah sich neugierig in der Wohnung um. Es verwunderte ihn nicht sonderlich auf eine Grüne Einrichtung zu treffen und überall irgendwelche Pflanzen stehen zu sehen.

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker zauberte er zwei Tassen Tee herbei und bedeutete Pomona doch Platz zu nehmen. Verblüfft ob seiner lässigen Arroganz, sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung wie einen Gast zu behandeln, starrte die Kräuterkundlerin ihn an.

„Nun trinken Sie schon, Werteste, der Tee ist nicht vergiftet", lächelte der Blonde.

Verunsichert nippte die Professorin am Tee und wartete, dass er sein Anliegen zur Sprache brachte.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten gestern ein kleines Treffen im Kreise einiger Freundinnen?"

„Ja, aber woher wissen Sie…?"

„Hermine war so freundlich, mich darauf hinzuweisen." Sein Lächeln war wirklich unwiderstehlich. Pomona entspannte sich daraufhin ein klein wenig. „Zu meinem Erstaunten musste ich allerdings hören, Sie haben gestern einen ungeheuren Verdacht besprochen." Seine Stimme war angenehm, einschmeichelnd.

„Verdacht? Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich sei der Erbe Voldemorts." Diesmal hatte die Stimme seine Schönheit verloren und klang eiskalt.

„Ja, Minerva äußerte so etwas, wobei, eigentlich war Hermine…"

„Hermine hat gesagt, ich sei Voldemorts Nachfolger?" Er kniff beide Augen ein Stückweit zusammen.

„Nein, also erst hat Minerva so etwas gesagt und Hermine hat es dann ausgesprochen", stammelte Pomona hilflos. Sie war Lucius Malfoy um keinen Sickel gewachsen.

Er merkte es und rollte mit den Augen. Dann spreizte er Daumen und Zeigefinger, zielte auf Professor Sprout und, „Obliviate temperate", nahm auch ihr zeitweilig das Gedächtnis.

Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte Pomona warmherzig an. „Möchten Sie eine Praline? Ich weiß doch, wie sehr Sie Pralinen mögen." Völlig irritiert griff die Professorin in die Schachtel und aß eine Praline. „Oh, Obstbrandgeschmack."

Poppy hatte er nicht angetroffen. Sie war in den frühen Morgenstunden zu ihrer Familie gerufen worden, und wurde erste gegen Mittag zurück erwartet.

ooOoo

Hermine gestattete sich wieder in eine Erinnerung einzutauchen. Sie hatte den Brief von Ron erhalten, in dem er sie um eine neue Chance bat. Lucius Malfoy duzte sie, doch sie siezte ihn weiter hin. Warum bestand Lucius darauf? Aber es war für sie in Ordnung, vielleicht brauchte sie dieses bisschen Distanz, das diese Anrede schuf. Gleichzeitig merkte sie, dass das eine Illusion war. Sie hatte begonnen Lucius Malfoy, Vater ihres ehemaligen Erzfeindes, zu vertrauen – unabhängig davon, ob sie ihn duzte oder siezte.

Das nächste Gespräch, das ihr in den Sinn kam, fand wieder am See statt. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie oft sie die Möglichkeiten nutzten, im Freien ungestört in zu reden. Lucius hatte gemeint, die Wände in Hogwarts hätten Ohren.

Wieder hatte sie sich bei ihm eingehakt. Wieder waren sie spazieren gegangen. „Wer waren Sie bei Sie-wissen-schon-wem, Lucius? Ich weiß, diese Frage ist schwer für Sie, aber ich muss die Antwort kennen, um Ihnen zu Vertrauen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir danach noch vertrauen kannst, Hermine." Er seufzte auf. „Ich habe entsetzliche Fehler gemacht."

„Versuchen Sie es, Lucius. Sie sagten mir, die Vergangenheit sei Vergangenheit, was wichtig ist, sei die Zukunft. Ich sehe, Sie bereuen Ihre Vergangenheit. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen bei Ihrer Zukunft helfen?"

„Ich kam gerade frisch aus Hogwarts und sollte einen Beruf erlernen. Mein Vater, Abraxas, bestand darauf. Er hatte gemeint, die Zeiten hätten sich geändert, es sei zu unsicher darauf zu bauen, das Vermögen vermehre sich von selbst. Der Schulfreund meines Vater, Anstonin Dolohow, hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich meiner anzunehmen. Er leitete ein großes Unternehmen und war schon zu Voldemorts Hogwartszeit mit ihm in einer Clique. Dolohow beobachtete mich tagtäglich und empfahl mich schließlich an Voldemort weiter.

Eines Abends saß ich allein in meiner Wohnung, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Ich öffnete und war überrascht einen blassen Mann zu erkennen, der in seiner Jugend wohl sehr hübsch gewesen sein muss, aber damals heruntergekommen wirkte. Vielleicht war das ein Teil seiner Faszination? Er wirkte distanziert, kühl, ein wenig nostalgisch, aber wenn er einem in die Augen sah, spürte man förmlich die Luft vibrieren. Er war sehr charismatisch und sprach genau die Dinge an, die mich damals bewegten. Er sprach lange mit mir, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr aus seinem Bann ziehen. Er war freundlich und verständlich. Er sprach mit mir über seine Ideen, seine Zukunftsansichten und die Todesser. Er beschrieb sie mir als Familie, die zusammenhielten, um ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Innerhalb dieser Familie würde ich die Anerkennung bekommen, die mir mein Vater oftmals verwehrte." Er sah Hermine an und seine, sonst wie Eis wirkende, graue Augen strahlten eine betörende Wärme aus.

„Um es kurz zu machen, ich schloss mich Voldemort an… Warum siehst du mich aus deinen großen Augen so entsetzt an? Weil ich seinen Namen ausspreche? Voldemort ist tot. Wir alle sollten uns langsam wieder daran gewöhnen, dass er seinen Schrecken verloren hat… Nun, ich schloss mich Voldemort an und wurde so etwas wie sein Sprecher. Die erste Generation der Todesser waren die, die mit dem Dunklen Lord zur Schule gegangen sind, ich gehörte der zweiten Generation an. Meine Aufgabe war es, die neuen Todesser aufzuklären und einzuweisen. Natürlich agierten wir alle im Verborgenen, aber dennoch war es mir möglich die neuen Todesser in Wohnungen zu versammeln und zu beeindrucken.

Einmal waren wir nicht vorsichtig genug. Mitglieder vom Orden des Phoenix der ersten Generation stürmten die Wohnung und es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Todessern. Der Tagesprophet berichtete am nächsten Tag. Das war meine Chance. Ich schrieb einen offenen Brief. Indem ich dem Orden frevelhaftes Verhalten vorwarf und stellte uns Todesser als Opfer da, die verleumdet und beschimpft worden wären, und dadurch noch stärker wurden. Voldemort lobte mich für diese Worte und ließ mich innerhalb der Hierarchie aufsteigen.

Du musst dir das wie eine Pyramide vorstellen. Ganz unten befanden sich die Todesser, alle in Regionen gegliedert. Immer zehn Gruppen hatten einen direkten Vorsteher, den Zehnervorsteher. Wiederum zehn Vorsteher hatten einen Berater. Diese wurde wieder vertreten, diesmal durch Repräsentanten. Zehn Vorsteher unterstanden einem Repräsentanten. Die nächste Stufe war der äußere Zirkel. Diese Männer waren für jeweils sieben Repräsentanten zuständig. Die letzte Stufe war der Innere Zirkel, bestehend aus vier Männern. Höher konnte man nicht aufsteigen, danach gab es nur noch Voldemort.

Ich wurde in den Äußeren Zirkel aufgenommen. Meine Aufgabe war nicht zu morden, dafür gab es die Todesser. Nur selten befahl Voldemort mir zu der Zeit den Avada auszusprechen. Ich war dafür zuständig, verschiedene Leute zu beeinflussen, vorzugsweise im Ministerium, und Geld zu beschaffen. Wichtige Mugglegeborene bezahlten Geld, um sich vor den Todessern und damit auch vor Voldemort zu schützen.

Severus brauchten wir damals, damit er verschiedene Tränke braute, die Leute ein Glücksgefühl vorgaukelten, ähnlich dem Felix Felicis. Sie machten hochgradig abhängig, also brauchten sie mehr. In Mugglesprache nennt man so etwas wohl Drogen. Damit wurden die Todesser weitesgehend finanziert. Wir hatten zwar Mitglieder, die, wie ich, reich und adelig waren, aber deren Geld allein hätte nicht ausgereicht.

Nach Voldemorts Vertreibung 1981 durch Harry löste sich alles auf. Einige gingen nach Askaban, so wie die Lestranges, andere verleugneten die Vergangenheit, so wie ich.  
Als der Dunkle Lord wieder kam und mein Todesserzeichen brannte, folgte ich umgehend seinem Ruf. Ich befand mich in einer Runde aus Todessern der ehemaligen Zirkel, sowohl des Inneren als auch des Äußeren. Voldemort organisierte sein ganzes System neu und ich stieg in den Inneren Zirkel auf.

Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, wie Voldemort schwächer wurde. Damit meine ich nicht seine Magie, die war immer noch unvergleichbar, aber er wurde, soweit man das sagen konnte, fahriger. Die Todessertreffen strengten ihn mehr und mehr an. Er war überzeugt, krank zu sein und irgendwann musste er eingesehen haben, dass er sein Ziel niemals allein verfolgen konnte. Dazu musst du wissen, dass er nie jemandem wirklich vertraut hat. Freundschaft kannte er nicht. Er wollte die Kontrolle alleine behalten. Dennoch, und den wahren Grund könnte wohl nur er verraten, kam er zu der Auffassung, einen Stellvertreter zu brauchen. Ab da fing er an, mich in Einzelstunden in verschiedenen Dingen zu unterrichten.

Wurmschwanz, bekannt als Peter Pettigrew, war der perfekte handelnde Todesser, mehr nicht. Daher fiel seine Wahl Natürlich hatte ich wenig Funktion als Stellvertreter, diese Position war nur für den Notfall gedacht. Ich bekleidete sie also theoretisch.

Heute wissen wir, dass diese Schwäche durch die Vernichtung der Horkruxe auftrat, die es Harry Potter letztendlich ermöglichte, Voldemort zu besiegen." Er warf Hermine einen Seitenblick zu. „Es versteht sich von selbst, dass das, was ich dir hier erzählt habe, unter uns bleibt, nicht wahr?" Hermine nickte.

Lange Zeit waren sie schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen. Hermine hatte über das Gehörte nachdenken müssen. Tief im inneren hatte sie Angst empfunden. Ihr erster Impuls war es, weg zu rennen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Sie hatte nicht genau sagen können was, aber sie blieb. „In was für Dinge unterrichtete Sie der Dunkle Lord, Lucius?"

„Das möchtest du nicht wissen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Und was geschah danach? Was haben Sie nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords getan?"

„Das, meine liebste Hermine, erzähle ich dir beim nächsten Mal."

Sie hatten bislang nicht wieder über dieses Thema gesprochen. Es machte Hermine Angst.

ooOoo

Ein Klopfen ließ sie aus ihren Tagträumen hoch schrecken. Verwirrt warf sie sich einen Bademantel über und schlurfte zur Tür. Kaum dass sie die Tür aufgemacht hatte, stürmte Poppy schon in ihr Wohnzimmer. „Guten Morgen Minchen, hast du gut geschlafen?" Besagte gähnte demonstrativ.

„Ich wurde heut morgen zu meinem Neffen gerufen. Der kleine Schatz hatte doch tatsächlich eine Schnecke verschluckt." Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. „Bist du grad erst aufgestanden? Ich bin putzmunter, brauchst du einen Anti-Katertrank? Nein? Ach, du hast schon. Sehr gut. Ich wollte dich auch gar nicht lange stören. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, was du von gestern Abend hältst."

Hermine seufzte, zauberte zwei Tassen Tee und ließ sich Poppy gegenüber fallen. „Wovon redest du, Poppy?"

„Na, davon, dass unser schönes Engelchen der Nachfolger von du-weißt-schon-wem ist."

„Poppy, niemand hat gesagt, dass er es ist. Minerva hat es lediglich vermutet."

„Na, eigentlich hat sie etwas gesagt und du hast es ausgesprochen."

Die junge Hexe rieb sich die Schläfe. „Und warum bist du jetzt genau hier?"

„Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass er der Erbe sein soll."

„Poppy, Minerva hat Lucius schon als Schüler unterrichtet. Offensichtlich konnte er zu dem Zeitpunkt keine zauberstablose Magie, ansonsten hätte sie es nicht verwundert." Die Krankenschwester lauschte andächtig. „Bis zu Voldemorts Sturz schien er es auch nicht zu können, andererseits hätte Minerva es ebenfalls durch Dumbledore erfahren." Poppy nickte verstehend. „Vierzehn Jahrelang hatte Lucius keinen Kontakt zu Voldemort. Erst 1995 trafen sie sich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier wieder, als Voldemort vollständig zurückkehrte. In dieser Zeit hat er Lucius die zauberstablose Magie beigebracht."

„Und woher wisst ihr, dass er es von du-weißt-schon-wem hat?"

„Harry beherrscht diese Form der Magie nur, wenn er besonders starke Gefühle hat. So zum Beispiel vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts, als er in einem Zoo eine Schlange befreit hat. Durch den Todesfluch Voldemorts kann Harry Parsel sprechen, scheinbar hat er auch die Fähigkeit ohne Zauberstab zaubern zu können übertragen bekommen, aber sich nie wirklich darum gekümmert. Ich denke, du stimmst mir zu, dass Harry unmöglich Lucius' Mentor sein kann. Ebenso wenig wie Dumbledore. Lucius war Todesser, Dumbledore wird wohl kaum jemand in einer der mächtigsten Zauberformen unterrichtet haben. Also bleibt nur noch Voldemort übrig." Wieder nickte Poppy verstehend.

„Die Fähigkeit Magie ohne Zauberstab anwenden zu können, kann nicht vererbt werden. Sie ist unglaublich schwierig, weil sich der Zauberer sehr stark konzentrieren muss. Wir beide könnten wohl die Grundzüge lernen, so dass wir zum Beispiel ein Accio- Zauber problemlos hinbekommen. Aber dazu müssten wir uns sehr konzentrieren und es ginge schneller, nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Das, was Lucius kann, schafft nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Und das auch nur, wenn er von einem Meister unterrichtet wurde, da nur ein Meister bestimmte Kniffe und Tricks kennt. Kannst du mir folgen?" Erneut ein Nicken von Poppy. „Voldemort war niemand, der aus reiner Nächstenliebe einen Schüler aufnimmt. Er verfolgte eine bestimmte Absicht und brachte Lucius scheinbar auch die zauberstablose Magie bei. Minerva war absolut entsetzt, als ich euch davon erzählte. Sie hält es für ‚bedenklich', also schloss ich daraus, dass sie Lucius böse Absichten unterstellt oder sich zumindest vorstellen kann. Warum hat Lucius nie erzählt, dass er diese Magieform beherrscht, sondern immer seinen Zauberstab benutzt. Wer nichts zu verbergen hat, braucht nichts zu verschweigen. Er versucht aber seine Fähigkeit zu verstecken. Warum, wenn er nichts Böses im Schilde führt?"

Poppys Gesicht erhellte sich. „Und daher kam Minerva auf den Gedanken, Lucius wolle die Nachfolge von du-weißt-schon-wem antreten?"

Hermine nickte. „Genau."

„Aber warum hat er es dich dann merken lassen?"

„Nachlässigkeit, vermute ich", überlegte die junge Hexe.

„Und was meinst du?"

„Ich glaube das nicht", antwortete Hermine prompt.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, tut mir Leid. Lucius hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, über das, was er mir erzählt, zu schweigen."

Poppy sah ihre junge Freundin nachdenklich an. „Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust."

Unbewusst strich sich die junge Hexe über den Unterarm. „Das bin ich", lächelte sie.

Poppy stellte ihre Teetasse weg und stand auf. „Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen, Minchen. Kommst du?"

„Ich ziehe mich noch schnell an, dann komme ich."

„ich halte dir einen Platz frei", lachte Poppy und verschwand.

ooOoo

Als die Krankenschwester die Eingangshalle betrat, lehnte besagter Magier an der Wand und lächelte ihr zu. „Hallo Poppy, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Er hatte sie bislang noch nie so direkt angesprochen, es verunsicherte Poppy. Schließlich nickte sie und ließ sich von ihm nach draußen führen. Kein Mensch war zu sehen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich danken, Poppy."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Wofür?"

„Sie tun so viel für die Schüler und uns Lehrer. Ich denke, zumindest ein ‚danke' haben Sie verdient." Wieder lächelte er charmant und hob seine Hand. Auch diesmal spreizte er Daumen und Zeigefinger und zielte auf Poppy. „Obliviate temperate." Er zog eine Pralinenschachtel hervor. „Darf ich Ihnen eine anbieten? Ich habe sie gestern selbst gemacht. Aber bitte verraten Sie das niemandem, es könnte meinem Ruf schaden, wenn bekannt wird, dass ich eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten habe." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Aber jetzt, wo wir Freunde sind, denke ich, mein süßes Geheimnis ist gut bei Ihnen aufgehoben."

Poppy hatte das Bedürfnis zurück zuzwinkern. „Natürlich bleibt ihr süßes Geheimnis bei mir." Sie nahm eine Praline und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Oh, Kirschwasser."

Lucius nahm Poppys Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Wir sehen uns bei Tisch."

Sie nickte verwirrt und ging wieder ins Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Pomona und Minerva. Die drei Frauen umarmten sich und Pomona deutete auf Lucius, der unbeteiligt wieder an der Wand lehnte und auf etwas zu warten schien. „Ich finde es immer noch unglaublich, dass er zauberstablose Magie beherrscht."

„Aber noch unglaublicher ist doch, dass er es von Albus gelernt hat", stimmte Poppy hinzu.

Minerva senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Albus hat mir kurz vor seinem Tod verraten, dass Severus Gefahr lief aufzufliegen und er schon länger mit dem Gedanken spielte, Lucius als zweiten Spion anzuwerben, weil er und Severus doch Freunde sind."

„Ich erinnere mich auch, das mitbekommen zu haben", stimmte Pomona ein.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn deshalb in dieser Magieform unterrichtet, um ihn besser vor dem Dunklen Lord schützen zu können", schlussfolgerte Poppy.

„So etwas habe ich mir auch überlegt", spann Minerva den Gedankengang fort. „Und weil Lucius vermutet hat, dass ihn jeder als Nachfolger von Voldemort ansehen würde, hat er es versucht zu verbergen."

Die beiden anderen Frauen nickten. „Aber das ist absoluter Quatsch, Lucius war Todesser, aber wenn Albus ihn als zweiten Spion ausgebildet hat, dann können wir ihm vertrauen." Poppy guckte in die Runde.

„Wir sollten ihn unterstützen."

„Und ihm helfen."

„Er ist wirklich so ein charmanter Mann."

Die Frauen betraten schnatternd die Große Halle und achteten nicht weiter auf Lucius.

Dieser sah wie ein Kater aus, der eine große Schüssel voll Milch ausgeleckt hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er die Fähigkeit nicht hätte vollständig verbergen können. Irgendwann musste sie entdeckt werden, und natürlich wäre dann klar gewesen, dass er als Erbe des Dunklen Lords angesehen werden würde. Ein Umstand, der ihm nicht passte. Er bemühte sich krampfhaft ein guter Mensch zu sein und die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit los zu werden. Wie sollte er zurück in den Schoss der Gesellschaft finden, wenn er als „Erbe Voldemorts" verschrien wäre?  
Also hatte er sich bereits im Vorfeld eine Erklärung überlegt, er sollte Albus zweiter Spion werden und wurde von ihm persönlich unterrichtet. Diese Erinnerung zog er sich aus seinem Kopf und legte sie in eine Schale. Es funktionierte ähnlich wie ein Denkarium. Ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten waren leicht aus Snapes Vorratsschrank gestohlen. Es war fast zu einfach gewesen. Genauso wieder Trank, der ebenfalls fast zu einfach vorzubereiten war, aber zu den Dunkelsten zählte. Er vermischte den Gedanken mit den Zutaten. Zusätzlich löste er fünf Pralinen auf und formte aus der Masse Neue. Jeder, der eine dieser Pralinen aß, glaubte nun daran, er wäre Albus' zweiter Spion gewesen und von ihm persönlich unterrichtet worden.  
Ein nützlicher Trank.

Für ihn machte alles Sinn, dabei erkannte er nicht, dass er ‚Böses' tat, um ‚Gut' zu sein.

Es machte Lucius wütend, dass dieses ‚Geheimnis' ausgerechnet durch Hermine aufgedeckt werden würde, aber damit würde er sich später befassen. Für den Moment sah er die Gefahr, für immer dazu verbannt ein ehemaliger Todesser zu sein, gebannt und betrat hochzufrieden die Große Halle.


	24. Schleichende Gefühle

**24. Kapitel – Schleichende Gefühle **

**Kreative Differenzen eignen sich hervorragend dazu,  
im bestehenden Chaos erste zarte Ordnungsstrukturen zu erkennen**  
Christa Schyboll

Hermine beeilte sich, sich anzuziehen. Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen und sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machen, als es an ihrer Scheibe klopfte. Sie sah eine kleine Zwergohreule. „Pigwidgeon", stöhnte sie und beeilte sich, den kleinen Kerl von seiner Last zu befreien.

Dieser war stolz, den Brief überbracht zu haben und flog aufgeregt kreischend durch den Raum. Hermine reichte es schließlich und fischte nach ihm. Drei Kekse später schleuderte sie ihn zurück durchs Fenster. Sofort begab er sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei, um sich dort ein wenig auszuschlafen und um zu neuen Kräften zu kommen.

Hermine starrte auf den großen Umschlag. Letztendlich siegte ihre Neugier. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und fand zwei versiegelte Briefe vor. Der erste war von Ron, der zweite von Ginny.

_„Liebe Hermine,  
bitte melde dich bei mir. Ich habe lange nichts mehr von dir gehört und denke, wir haben einiges zu klären. Besonders was unsere Zukunft angeht, und ob wir überhaupt noch eine Zukunft haben. So kann es jedenfalls nicht weiter gehen.  
Lieben Gruß,  
Ronald" _

Nachdenklich legte sie den ersten Brief zur Seite. Ron hatte Recht, so konnte es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Spätestens nachdem sie sich mit Lucius eingelassen hatte, hätte sie ihm reinen Wein einschenken müssen. Das sie es nicht tat, hatte einen einfachen Grund, sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr an Ron gedacht.

Hermine verbot sich weitere Gedanken an ihren Ehemann und öffnete stattdessen den Brief von Ginny.

_„Minchen,  
wie ich von Ron gehört habe, bist du nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt - wie aufregend. Geht's McGonagall gut? Und ist die alte Fledermaus noch da? Ich find das alles wahnsinnig spannend. _

_Bei mir selbst läuft alles beim Alten. Der Job im St. Mungos schleppt sich voran, Harry ist ganz der liebende Vater und auch den Kids geht es gut. Aber wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Freitagmachmittag vorbei schauen? Sag mir einfach, wann du fertig bist mit dem Unterricht. _

_Ich vermisse dich,  
Ginny _

_P.S. Ich bring dir Besuch mit" _

Hermine war der Appetit vergangen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und machte einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien.

ooOoo

Als sie zwei Mal den See umrundet hatte, sah sie zum Schloss hoch und bemerkte eine Gestalt, die gerade aus der Tür getreten war und auf sie zu steuerte. Hermine seufzte auf, überlegte einen Moment und drehte sich um. Mit zielsicheren Schritten ging sie auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Auf ein Gespräch dieser Art hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust.

Zehn Minuten später sah sie sich um und war erleichtert, den Mann abgehängt zu haben. „Gott sei dank", seufzte Hermine und drehte sich um, um noch ein paar Schritte in den Wald zu machen. Sie war neugierig, da sie eine Hütte gesehen hatte. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarte sie. Direkt vor ihr stand Professor Snape. Er stand nicht nur direkt vor ihr, er stand so nah bei ihr, dass ihre Nasenspitze fast seine Robe berührte. „

„Haben Sie in den sieben Jahren Ihrer Schulzeit nicht gelernt, sich vom Verbotenen Wald fern zu halten, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang sanft und fürsorglich. Hermine war auf der Hut. „Ich kann nicht immer da sein, und Ihnen Ihren hübschen Hals retten", fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Wobei es wirklich schade wäre, wenn Sie auf einmal spurlos verschwinden würden."

„Das wäre Ihnen doch gerade recht", fauchte Sie.

„ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich diesen Gedanken als äußerst verlockend empfinde", kommentierte er glatt.

„Na los, hier haben Sie die Möglichkeit mich endlich los zu werden." Hermine starrte ihn angriffslustig an.

„Aber nicht doch", winkte Snape ab. „Das wäre viel zu einfach." Die wütende Hermine begann ihn zu amüsieren.

„Was wäre zu einfach? Mich umzubringen?", fauchte sie.

„Aber, aber, liebe Kollegin, wer will denn da so drastisch sein? Ich sprach nie von umbringen. Ich gehe doch nicht freiwillig wegen Ihnen nach Askaban. Wobei", überlegte er, „ein wenig mehr Wahnsinn würde Ihnen bestimmt gut stehen."

Hermine atmete tief durch, trat einen Schritt zurück. Zu präsent war ihr noch die Erinnerung vom letzten Mal im Kerker, als er sie erst willig gemacht und dann zurück gestoßen hatte. Noch einmal sah sie ihn an und wollte wortlos zum Schloss zurückgehen. Snape streckte einen Arm aus und hielt sie am Oberarm fest. „Wollen Sie etwa schon aufgeben?"

„Warum sollte ich aufgeben?" Sie versteifte sich, wendete sich ihm aber nicht zu.

„Ich weiß nicht", er zuckte betont unwissend mit den Schultern, „warum geben Menschen auf?"

Sie schnaubte.

„Vielleicht", erklang seine Stimme plötzlich ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, „vielleicht, weil sie Angst haben. Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Angst zu versagen. Angst der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Ja, ich glaube, das sind die häufigsten Gründe, warum Menschen aufgeben."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass Sie mir keine Angst mehr machen, Severus Snape."

„Aus Ihrem Mund klingt mein Name fast wie eine verbotene Frucht, die es zu pflücken gilt", lachte er rau.

Snape konnte es sich nicht erklären. Hermine war keine Schönheit, sie bot ihm kaum Angriffsfläche und, zu allem Überfluss, schien sie etwas mit Lucius angefangen zu haben. Sie sollte ihm egal sein. Komischerweise sah sein Körper dies vollkommen anders. Er reagierte, sobald Hermine in seiner Nähe war.

„Die meisten verbotenen Früchte sind giftig", antwortete sie bissig und beeilte sich zwei Schritte von ihm weg zu machen, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht mit einem Ricinus communis vergleichen?" Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue und machte einen Schritt vor.

„Womit?" Sie ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Einem Wunderbaum", amüsierte er sich.

Hermine fauchte. „Wunder sind Ereignisse, dessen Zustandekommen unerklärbar ist. Das Ereignis Ihres Zustandekommens ist definitiv nicht unerklärbar, da Lust und Geilheit seit Menschengedenken bekannt sind. Dieses Zustandekommen verdient wohl ebenfalls nicht die Bezeichnung ‚außergewöhnlich'. Und da Sie ebenso wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Baum haben, wie ich mit einem Lama, wäre es wohl unpassend, Sie mit einem Wunderbaum zu vergleichen." Wieder trat sie einen Schritt zurück, und erlebte zum ersten Mal im Leben, dass Snape lachte. Nicht spöttisch, abfällig oder gar berechnend, sondern aus tiefster Brust. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

„Schön, dass Sie Ihren Spaß haben", kommentierte sie und ging drei Schritte rückwärts.

Sofort holte er mit zwei Schritten auf. „Es ist in der Tat eine neue Erfahrung…", grinste er.

„Was, dass Sie zum Lachen fähig sind?" Sie ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein", amüsiert funkelten seine Augen, „dass SIE fähig sind, mich zum Lachen zu bringen." Er trat einen Schritt vor.

„Wunderbar", seufzte Hermine. „Etwas, was ich schon immer können wollte. Der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte." Erneut ging sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie können ja richtig ironisch sein", grinste Snape. „Ich sollte besser aufpassen, nachher laufen Sie mir den Rang ab. Ich habe zu lange an meinem Ruf gearbeitet, um ihn mir von einem Teeny wegnehmen zu lassen." Wieder trat er einen vor.

„Ich bin kein Teeny mehr", erwiderte sie erbost und trat zurück.

„Das habe ich neulich im Keller bemerkt." Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt. Und, während er ihr auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf ihrer Bluse starrte, fuhr er fort, „und ich sehe es auch jetzt."

„Warum behaupten Sie dann so etwas?" Sein Verhalten irritierte Hermine.

„Reine Schutzmaßnahme. Wobei, eigentlich funktioniert es nicht", grinste er und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Als sie den anstehenden Schritt zurück machte, fiel sie, wie sollte es auch anders sein, der Länge nach über eine Baumwurzel.

Snape ging zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Hermine beäugte sie misstrauisch wie eine Schlange. „Nun lassen Sie sich schon aufhelfen." Sie ergriff die ihr angebotene Hand und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Aber, anstatt sie loszulassen, hielt Snape ihre Hand fest und sah sie unergründlich an.

„Habe ich einen Pickel auf der Nase?" Nervös fuhr sich Hermine mit einem Finger ihrer anderen Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Nein, ich habe nur gerade den Gedanken zugelassen, dass Sie sich verändert haben."

„Verändert? Wie meinen Sie das?" Überrascht von seiner plötzlichen Offenheit, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sie sind erwachsener geworden, nicht mehr so, wie ich Sie als Schülerin kennen gelernt habe." Nachdenklich sah er auf sie herab.

„Und was genau bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Es bedeutet wohl, dass ich aufhören sollte, Sie in das Schema zu pressen, welches mir am liebsten ist." Seine Stimme klang gepresst, und Hermine wunderte sich zum ersten Mal, dass er so ehrlich, und vor allem selbstkritisch, mit ihr sprach.

„Was für ein Schema?"

„Das des besserwisserischen, nervenden Löwenbabies." Er grinste schief.

„Und welches wäre nun angebracht?"

„Angebracht oder mir am liebsten?"

„Beides." Hermine wagte es zu lächeln.

„Angebracht wäre das Schema, der ernstzunehmenden, sympathischen, jungen Kollegin. Mit am liebsten dagegen das des hässlichen, kleinen Entleins."

Verblüfft starrte Hermine ihn an. Nach einer Weile, als sie diese Worte verdaut hatte, stieß sie ein unsicheres Lachen hervor. „Aus dem hässlichen, kleinen Entlein wird einmal ein stolzer Schwan."

Snape seufzte tief. „Ich weiß." Er ließ ihre Hand los. „Eigentlich wäre an dieser Stelle ein Friedensangebot fällig, aber ich befürchte, dazu sind sowohl Sie als auch ich nicht fähig. Ein Scheinfrieden ist zudem eine langweilige Sache." Er sah sie lächeln. „Außerdem", fügte er mit samtiger Stimme hinzu, „genießen wir es doch beide."

„Aber natürlich genieße ich es bis aufs Blut gereizt, fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit verführt und dann abgestoßen zu werden. Wie ich schon sagte, der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Ein erstrebenswertes Ziel. Um genau zu sein, mein Lebensziel." Bitterkeit lag in Hermines Stimme. „Warum reagieren Sie so?"

„Selbstschutz", meinte Snape lapidar, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab bewirkte, dass sich ein Tischtuch über einen Baumstamm legte und zwei Tassen darauf erschienen. Eine große Kanne goss Tee in die Tassen und stellte sich von selbst neben dem Stamm ab.

„Setzen Sie sich", lud er Hermine mit einer ausladenden Geste ein und schwang sich selbst auf eine Seite des Baumstammes.

Die junge Hexe starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Mir ist nicht nach Tee, danke."

„Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden. Also setzen Sie sich."

Der Moment des Friedens, der eben noch da war, machte einer ungeduldigen Atmosphäre platz.

Widerwillig hockte sie sich ihm gegenüber und führte die Tasse vorsichtig zu ihren Lippen. Sie pustete sanft in den Tee, um sich nicht zu verbrennen.

Snape murmelte einen Zauberspruch. „Er ist jetzt genießbar", und trank selbst einen großzügigen Schluck.

„Miss Granger…", fing er an und wurde durch ihr Räuspern unterbrochen, „Mrs. Weasley."

Ein giftiger Seitenblick seinerseits erfolgte. „Hermine…" Diese verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie in letzter Zeit einen besondere Vorliebe zu Lucius entwickelt haben."

Hermine ging auf Abwehrhaltung. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Das ist irrelevant. Ich weiß es eben. Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund", sprach er in seinem Professorenton. „Was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, fällt mir sowieso schon schwer genug." Er trank einen Schluck. „Sie kennen Lucius nicht so wie ich. Er ist mein ältester Freund und ich weiß, dass er sowohl hilfsbereit, als auch freundlich sein kann. Für seine wahren Freunde tut er, was immer ihm nur möglich ist, und ich muss gestehen, dass er mir, besonders zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords, das eine oder andere Mal das Leben gerettet hat."

Dieses ernste Gespräch überraschte, und verunsicherte Hermine gleichermaßen. Überraschung, weil sie ihm nie zugetraut hatte, zu einem persönlichen Gespräch überhaupt fähig zu sein. Verunsicherung, weil er ihr damit symbolisierte, dass er sie ernst nahm. Hermine hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre an seine überhebliche, arrogante, ewig distanzierte Art dermaßen gewöhnt, dass sie mit diesem Verhalten umzugehen wusste. So, wie er sich jetzt ihr gegenüber benahm, eröffnete sich ihr ein völlig neuer, unbekannter, aber auch faszinierender Charakterzug. Unabhängig davon, dass es ihr gefiel, von ihm wie seinesgleichen behandelt zu werden, so war sie doch ständig auf der Hut und darauf vorbereitet, wieder auf den ‚alten' Snape zu treffen. „Professor Snape", wagte sie sich vorsichtig vor. „Ich weiß nicht genau, warum Sie ausgerechnet mir das erzählen. Ich freue mich, dass Sie beide eine gemeinsame Ebene gefunden haben, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Ich befürchte, Sie sind ebenfalls auf dieser Ebene angelangt."

„Heißt das, Sie beide hatten … ein intimes Verhältnis?" Sie war regelrecht schockiert. Natürlich hatte auch Hermine schon gehört, dass es Männer gab, die Männer liebten. Persönlich war sie davon bislang nicht betroffen, und hatte sich daher keine Gedanken gemacht, was für eine Einstellung sie zu diesem, in der Zauberwelt recht verbreiteten, Thema hatte. Dennoch empfand sie ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Nun, wenigstens haben Sie mir nun eine Antwort auf meine Frage gegeben", äußerte Snape trocken.

„Antwort? Welche Frage?" Sie war verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nun, dass Sie mindestens einmal miteinander geschlafen haben."

Hermine sprang auf. „Professor Snape", rief sie konsterniert.

„Setzen Sie sich." Die ruhige Arroganz, mit der er diesen kurzen Befehl äußerte, brachte Hermine zur Weißglut, aber trotzdem setzte sie sich. „Ich wüsste nicht, das Sie das was angeht."

„Es geht mich eine Menge an, wenn ich ein problemloses Leben weiterführen mag", er grinste schief.

„Und das heißt?"

„Nichts von Bedeutung, außer, Lucius teilt nicht gern."

„Mit wem soll er mich denn teilen wollen? Zumal ich nicht zu teilen bin", sagte sie pikiert.

„Mädchen." Snape war sichtlich genervt. „Sie sind jung, schön, intelligent und eine Gryffindor, natürlich macht Sie das begehrenswert."

„Sie haben verheiratet vergessen", fügte sie boshaft hinzu, wohlweißlich vergessend, dass sie ihr Ehegelübte gebrochen hatte.

„Das, Miss Granger, ist nicht mein, sondern Ihr Problem." Er stand ihr in Sachen Boshaftigkeit in nichts nach. „Wie dem auch sei… Ich kenne Lucius, und ich kenne Sie."

„Woher?", fauchte Hermine ihn unterbrechend.

Er überging diesen Einwurf. „Ich vermute, Sie langweilen sich, oder haben ein anderes, sich meiner Erkenntnis entziehendes, Problem in Ihrer Ehe. Vermutlich haben Sie viel zu früh geheiratet und jetzt festgestellt, das Mr. Weasley Ihnen nicht das bieten kann, was Sie suchen: Herausforderung. Daher nehmen Sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und probieren etwas, Ihrer Meinung nach, Aufregenderes aus. Aber, Hermine, ich bitte Sie. Schlagen Sie meine Warnung nicht in den Wind. Lucius scheint seine Ansichten in gewissen Dingen vielleicht geändert zu haben, aber im Wesen ist er immer noch der Gleiche. Sie spielen ein Spiel, dessen Regeln Sie nicht kennen. Er ist zu mächtig für Sie, Sie sind ihm nicht gewachsen."

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich weiß nicht, dass Sie das was angeht." Es machte Hermine Angst, mit welcher Treffsicherheit er ihr Eheleben analysiert hatte. Daher versuchte sie sich mit einer Abwehrhaltung zu schützen.

Er griff über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Hermine, Sie sind 21 Jahre alt, gerade drei Jahre aus Hogwarts weg. Auch wenn Sie sich, wie ich selbst gesehen habe, hervorragend im Endkampf geschlagen und Potter den Weg zu Voldemort erst mit ermöglicht haben, so sind Sie im Vergleich zu Lucius ganz unten in der Nahrungskette. Er ist doppelt so alt wie Sie und verfügt entsprechen über wesentlich mehr Erfahrung. Er praktiziert seit über zwanzig Jahren die schwarze Magie und kennt Sprüche, von denen Sie noch nie gehört haben. Sie mögen einen der besten Abschlüsse haben, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, aber er ist Ihnen intellektuell gewachsen. Ich kenne ihn, Hermine, hören Sie auf, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Warum sagen Sie mir das alles?", fragte sie müde.

„Ich weiß nicht." Zum ersten Mal war Unsicherheit in seinem Blick zu erkennen. „Vielleicht, weil Minerva mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würde, wenn sie herausbekäme, ich hätte sie nicht gewarnt", versuchte er die Angelegenheit ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. „Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil Sie, trotz Ihrer Fehler, nicht ganz so schlimm sind, wie ich ursprünglich befürchtet hatte und mit Abstand die angenehmste Kollegin. Zumal Sie sich trauen, sich mit mir die Klingen zu kreuzen."

Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. Dies war das allererste Kompliment, das er ihr je gemacht hatte. Zumindest sah sie es als Kompliment an, für seine Verhältnisse waren diese Worte mit einem Lob gleichzusetzen. „Sie mögen mich?"

„Nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht gleich so schamlos", knurrte Snape. „Lassen Sie uns zurück ins Schloss gehen, suchen Sie ihn und sagen Sie ihm, dass es ein Ende hat. Meinetwegen nehmen Sie den Dummkopf Weasley als Vorwand, dafür sollte er herhalten können. Wenn Sie wollen, halte ich auch Ihr Händchen. Aber um Himmels Willen, Hermine, machen Sie Schluss."

Hermine hatte ihm mit wachsender Bestürzung zu gehört. Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei. Lucius, wie er sie geküsst und sie aus warmen Augen angesehen hatte. Lucius, wie er ihre Hand genommen und ihr zugehört hatte. Lucius, wie er sie tröstend in den Arm genommen hatte, als sie vom Tod Krummbeins berichtete. Lucius, wie er sich fürsorglich um sie gekümmert hatte, als sie mit Bauchkrämpfen unfähig war, auch nur einen Schritt zu machen. Lucius, der sie mit Stolz im Blick angesehen hatte, als sie ihren Bund besiegelten. Und schließlich, wie er ihr von seiner Zeit mit Voldemort berichtet hatte und von der Angst um Narcissa und Draco.

Nein, dieser Mann war nicht so böse, wie ihn alle darstellten. Er hatte manchmal Probleme, sich zu beherrschen, aber das waren mit Sicherheit die Spätfolgen aus der Zeit mit Voldemort.

„Er ist ein guter Mensch", beharrte Hermine.

„Zweifelsohne", kommentierte er trocken, „solange es ihm einen Vorteil verschafft."

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, er habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet."

„Und ich ihm."

„Sind Sie neidisch?", rief die junge Hexe aufgebracht.

„Worauf sollte ich neidisch sein?" Sein Ton lag gefährlich nah an der Erfrierungsgrenze. Seine Augen sahen sie warnend an, einen Schritt weiter, und sie würde bereuen. Doch Hermine war so aufgewühlt, dass sie die warnenden Zeichen nicht wahrnahm. „Weil er das bekommt, worauf Sie seit Jahren hoffen. Er bekommt eine zweite Chance."

Snape zuckte zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er hatte im Leben, als unbesonnener Jugendlicher, einen fatalen Fehler gemacht, für den er ein Leben lang bezahlen würde. Er konnte die Menschen nicht wieder lebendig machen, die er, im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords, ermordet hatte. Nie wieder konnte er den Frauen, die er, im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords, vergewaltigen musste, ihren Stolz wieder geben, wenn sie es denn überlebt hatten. Dumbledore hatte ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben, für den Rest der Welt war er widerlicher Abschaum. Ein Todesser.

Auch wenn Snape es niemals zugeben würde, so hatte er sich anfangs oft gewünscht, wieder als gleichwertig akzeptiert zu werden, ja sogar gemocht zu werden. Schnell hatte er erkannt, dass dies ein hoffnungsloser Trugschluss war. Die Menschen sahen seine Vergangenheit und das, wozu er zu handeln verpflichtet war. Sie wollten es nicht anders. Niemals sahen sie den Schmerz, die Qual und vor allem den Widerwillen, mit denen er täglich leben musste. Hätte er eine zweite Wahl gehabt, er hätte vor Voldemort die Flucht ergriffen, aber niemand entkam dem Dunkeln Lord.

Er hatte für den Orden spioniert und täglich sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um die winzige Möglichkeit, Menschenleben zu retten, zu finden und weiter zu geben. Er hatte jeden Tag mit der Gefahr gelebt, entdeckt zu werden. Er hatte sich kein Glück erlaubt, keine Liebe, keine Zuneigung, nichts, was ihn angreifbar gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord gemacht hätte.

All die Jahre hatte er sein Privatleben hinten angestellt, um wenigstens einen Teil der Schuld wieder gut zu machen, die er damals auf sich geladen hatte, als er in Voldemorts Reihen übergewechselt war. Dennoch, vergeben hatte ihm nur ein einziger, Albus Dumbledore. Alle anderen hatten ihn verurteilt – und er selbst war sein schärfster Kläger.

Ja, er hatte sich eine zweite Chance gewünscht, aber niemand hatte sie ihm gegeben. Niemand, außer Dumbledore, der jetzt tot war. Gestorben, durch Snapes eigenen Zauberstab. Es war Mord auf Verlangen gewesen, aber es war mehr als nur der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten gestorben. Mit Dumbledores Tod war auch Severus Snape ein wenig gestorben. Sein einziger Freund und Mentor war tot, die Hoffnung und Sehnsucht in ihm ebenfalls.

Und plötzlich tauchte Hermine Weasley, geborene Granger auf, und weckte ein kleines bisschen Sehnsucht in ihm wieder zum Leben. Sie war mit Abstand die Intelligenteste vom Goldenen Trio gewesen. Sie war es, die er am ehesten ‚gemocht hatte'. Als er sie am Tag des Endkampfes kurz gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass Potter es schaffen würde, Voldemort zu besiegen. Warum war ihm unklar, er wusste es einfach.

Als er sie in Hogwarts, nach drei endlosen Jahren, wieder getroffen hatte, war ihm sofort klar, dass sie ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Die Hoffnung und Sehnsucht waren tief in ihm begraben. Er wollte nicht riskieren, sie hervorzuholen und dann den anklagenden Blick in ihren Augen zu lesen.

Ja, er hatte sie wie ein verzogenes Gehör behandelt, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, sich emotional von ihr abzuschotten.

Dann hatte er gesehen, wie sie nachts zu Lucius wollte. Lucius, sein ältester Freund und zugleich größter Feind, Vertrauter und Rivale, sein Beschützer und Angreifer.

All diese Gedanken stürzten über Snape zusammen. Er war unfähig, sie, wie es sonst seine art war, praktisch zu analysieren und im Geist in Schubladen zu verstauen, um sie danach wegzuschließen. Er war überfordert von der Erkenntnis, dass Hermine ihm nicht egal war, so wie er es sich glauben lassen wollte. Abrupt drehte er sich um, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, in welchem Gefühlschaos er gerade steckte – und damit er ihren Blick voller Verachtung nicht sehen musste.

Snape atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann hatte er sich soweit gefangen, dass er all diese Gedanken im Geiste sammelte und in eine riesengroße Gedankenschublade packte, einschließlich die Sympathie für Hermine.

Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, war sein Blick kalt. Er wirkte so unnahbar wie eh und je. Er sah zu Hermine hinüber und registrierte erleichtert, dass weder sein Herz, noch sein Körper auf ihren Anblick reagierte. Er hatte sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, um ihr gegenüber treten zu können.

Überheblich zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben Recht, Kollegin, er bekommt eine zweite Chance - von Ihnen. Und wenn Sie so dumm sind, in Ihr eigenes Verderben zu laufen, bleibt es mir hinterher hoffentlich erspart, Ihre Überreste vom Boden aufzusammeln. Und, sollte ich, wider Erwarten, doch zu diesem zweifelhaften Vergnügen kommen, so seien Sie gewiss, dass ich mit dem nötigen Respekt trauere." Er spuckte ihr vor die Füße. „Sie sollten anfangen Ihre Rettungsweste zu stricken, fürs Schwimmenlernen ist es zu spät."

Mit aufbauschendem Umhang verschwand er im Unterholz und ließ die aufgewühlte Hermine zurück.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen lebenswichtigen Rettungsanker verloren zu haben.

* * *

**A/N**: lillie1980, danke für dein Review, ich habe mich sehr gefreut und hoffe, du liest fleissig weiter. 

Ein spezieller Dank an Gipsy - ein wahrer Traum jedes Schreiberlings. Danke :-)


	25. Spielerei am Abend

_Die folgenden beiden sind eigentlich ein Kapitel. Aber ich habe mich entschlossen, sie zu teilen. Denke, es ist übersichtlicher ..._

_Wo seid ihr alle hin? lächel Ich würd mich freuen, (wieder) von euch zu lesen. _

* * *

**  
**

**25. Kapitel – Spielerei am Abend **

**An Zeichen war niemals ein Mangel, aber an Folgern.**  
Erich Kästner

Tief in Gedanken ging Hermine zurück zum Schloss. Snapes Verhalten machte sie mehr als nachdenklich. Beinahe hatte sie den Eindruck, er würde sie mögen, doch dann hatte er ihn mit einem Satz zerstört. Sie blickte dem Mann hinterher. Es schien, als würde er vor ihr flüchten. Warum?

Mit einem ‚Plopp' erschien Purple aus dem Nichts vor ihr und Hermine schrie laut auf vor Schreck.

„Verzeihung, dass Purple Miss Weasley erschreckt hat, Purple wollte das nicht." Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, offensichtlich in der Erwartung bestraft zu werden.

Hermine atmete tief durch und schenkte dem Hauselfen ein Lächeln. „Aber das macht doch nichts, das kann vorkommen, Purple."

„Mrs. Weasley ist zu gütig zu Purple." Erneut verbeugte sich der Hauself. Diesmal allerdings so oft, dass Hermine sich beherrschen musste, um den kleinen Kerl nicht anzugiften. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Purple?", fragte sie stattdessen, obwohl sie sich schon denken konnte, dass er eine Nachricht für sie hatte.

So war es auch. „Purple soll Mrs. Weasley ausrichten, dass sich Mrs. Weasly bitte nach der Lehrerkonferenz beim Master einfinden soll."

„Lehrerkonferenz?" Hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen?

„Der Master hat Purple mitgeteilt, dass Professor McGonagall eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen hat, nach dem Abendessen. Und der Master hat Purple aufgetragen, Mrs. Weasley auszurichten, dass sie sich, Purple zitiert, ‚anregend kleiden' soll." Purple verneigte sich erneut und war dann mit einem weiteren ‚Plopp' verschwunden

Hermine seufzte. Sie vermutete, dass sie abends eine Standpauke wegen „Gehorsamsverweigerung" bekommen würde. Ein Blick auf ihre magische Uhr („Du kommst zu spät, wenn du dich nicht beeilst") zeigte ihr, dass es Zeit war, sich fürs Abendessen umzuziehen.

Vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stehend überlegte sie, welche Kombination sowohl für eine Lehrerkonferenz, als auch für Lucius passend war. Schlussendlich lagen zwei Kreationen auf ihrem Bett. Ein langer, brauner Wildlederrock mit passender Jacke und braunen Lederstiefeletten lagen auf der linken Seite. Auf der rechten befanden sich ein kurzes, weißes Sommerkleid mit einem blutroten Gürtel und blutroten Stiefeln. Sie entschied sich für das Sommerkleid und belegte sich selbst mit einem Illusionszauber, so dass Lucius das weiße Kleid, alle anderen die Wildlederkombination sehen würden. Ein paar Perlenohrringe komplettierten ihr Auftreten. Ihren Zauberstab steckte sie sich in den rechten Stiefel, der extra einen unauffälligen Platz dafür bot. Die Haare band sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Auf Unterwäsche verzichtete sie gänzlich.

Vor der Großen Halle holte sie tief Luft und, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, betrat sie den Raum.

In Snapes Augen blitzte es auf, als er Hermine erblickte, und registrierte, wie gut die Wildlederkombination zu ihren Haaren passte. Sofort zwang er sich innerlich zur Ordnung und wandte sich nach links, um mit Professor Flitwick zu Sprechen.

Lucius dagegen sah für einen Moment überrascht aus, dann grinste er so offensichtlich bis über beide Ohren, dass Minerva ihn erstaunt ansah. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er es, natürlich vollkommen unauffällig, so eingerichtet, dass Hermine zwischen ihm und Snape saß, der Hermine größtenteils ignorierte. Links von dem Zaubertränkeprofessor saß nur noch Professor Flitwick, mit dem Hermine kaum Kontakt hatte. Dies hatte den Vorteil, dass sich Hermines Unterhalten nach rechts orientierte und Lucius nichts verborgen blieb. Er behielt schon immer gern die Kontrolle.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die anderen Kollegen daran gewöhnt, so dass diese unabgesprochene Sitzkombination beibehalten wurde.

Lucius stand auf, nachdem Hermine Minerva begrüßt hatte, und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. „Ich hoffe dein Lächeln ist nur aufgesetzt, kleine Serva. Ansonsten müsste ich unweigerlich annehmen, du hättest mich am Samstag mit voller Absicht versetzt und, glaub mir, dieser Gedanke gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Seine Stimme klang dabei so tief, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Verzeihung", flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich habe verschlafen."

Sein Lächeln war milde und verstehend. „Aber natürlich, du bist es ja nicht gewohnt …" Er ließ offen, was er sagen wollte, so dass Hermine ihn ansah und ihr nicht verborgen blieb, dass sein Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Dieses unschuldige, jungfräuliche, weiße Kleid steht dir im Übrigen hervorragend", raunte er ihr lausbubenhaft zu. „Und besonders der rote Gürtel und die roten Stiefel als Kontrast. Das verleiht dir einen sehr … ordinären Eindruck."

Hermine wurde rot, und ein paar Sekunden später verschluckte sich Snape an seinem Butterbier. Ungläubig sah er die junge Hexe zu seiner rechten an. Er hatte den letzten Teil von dem mitbekommen, was Lucius sagte, und sofort den Illusionszauber durchschaut. Ein gemurmelter Spruch, dann war auch für ihn Hermines wahre Erscheinung sichtbar. Sofort regte sich etwas bei ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Severus?", rief Minerva über den Tisch besorgt.

Er nickte und zwang sich langsam bis zehn zu zählen. Dann hatte er sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

Lucius warf ihm derweil einen belustigten Blick zu. „Unsere junge Kollegin besitzt verborgene Talente, nicht wahr, Sev?" Er legte Hermine unauffällig seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Für die Kollegen war diese Berührung nicht sichtbar, da er sich entsprechend zur Seite lehnte, lediglich Snape sah diese Geste und las die unausgesprochene Warnung in den Augen seines Freundes. „Offenbar hat sich … unsere junge Kollegin", er äffte Lucius' Stimme nach, „zu ihrem positiven verändert. Ihre verborgenen Talente entziehen sich Gott sei Dank meiner Kenntnis."

Hermine war der Schlagabtausch furchtbar peinlich. Sie wollte umgehend aufstehen, wurde aber von Lucius festgehalten. „Aber, liebste Hermine, du musst was essen. Heute Mittag fehltest du schon, dann nimm wenigstens jetzt etwas zu dir. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du nachher ohnmächtig wirst." Mit einem Blick auf Snapes versteinerte Mine fügte er hinzu. „… bei der Lehrerkonferenz."

Die junge Hexe bestellte sich ein Glas Wein. Irgendwie war sie Situation komisch.

Sie bestellte sich ein zweites Glas. Sie fing leise an zu kichern.

Ein weiteres Glas wurde bestellt und gelehrt. Hermines Hemmungen sanken rapide.

Als sie sich ein viertes Glas bestellen wollte, spürte sie Lucius' Arm. „Du willst dich doch wohl nicht in den Alkohol flüchten", meinte er belustigt.

Sie kicherte wieder und wandte sich übermütig an Snape. Dabei grinste sie ihn so unvermittelt an, dass er sie erst erschrocken und dann misstrauisch ansah. „Was?"

„Professor Snape, meinen Sie nicht, dass wir uns langsam wie zwei erwachsene Menschen unterhalten sollten?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Irre ich mich, oder suchen Sie gerade Aufmerksamkeit? Falls Sie in diesem Bereich Defizite vorweisen und den dringenden Wunsch verspüren, wie ein Kind auf den Arm genommen zu werden, wenden Sie sich bitte an Personen, die damit Erfahrung haben."

Hermine kicherte erneut. „Warum müssen Sie eigentlich immer so geschwollen reden, wenn Sie unsicher sind?"

Er ließ ein leises Knurren hören.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass Sie der Einzige sind, den ich mit seinem Titel anrede. Wir könnten das langsam mal ändern, finden Sie nicht?"

Lucius lehnte sich zurück. Nur, wer ihn wirklich gut kannte, merkte die Anspannung in ihm, die, wie er sich natürlich nicht eingestehen würde, verdächtig dem Gefühl von Eifersucht ähnelte.

Auch Minerva lehnte sich vor und verfolgte belustigt dem Schlagabtausch.

„Wir sind jetzt seid einem halben Jahr Kollegen, Sie duzen die meisten und nur ich bin die Einzige, die Sie immer noch wie eine ehemalige Schülerin behandeln."

„Sie SIND eine ehemalige Schülerin", schnarrte er.

„Sie wissen was ich meine", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Nun möchte ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Sie nachts Alpträume bekommen, indem ich Sie dazu überrede, umgehend zum ‚Du' überzugehen, aber meinen Sie nicht, es wäre möglich, wenn wir uns wenigstens mit Vornamen anreden würden? Ich fühle mich ansonsten so ausgeschlossen." Treuherzig sah sie ihn an.

Snape guckte in die Runde und sah, dass sämtliche Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Von mir aus", murmelte er, „bevor nachher SIE Alpträume bekommen… Hermine."

ooOoo

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich das gesamte Kollegium im Lehrerzimmer versammelt, sogar Professor Trelawney war aus ihrer Dachkammer herausgeschwebt. Sie saß am Runden Tisch und schien mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

Lucius ließ Hermine den Vortritt. Sie wollte sich in die Nähe der Tür setzen, als er sie zurückhielt. „Nach einem halben Jahr als Lehrerin weißt du noch nicht, dass es hier eine Sitzordnung gibt?", raunte er ihr amüsiert ins Ohr. Hermine sah betreten zu Boden. „Nein", wisperte sie zurück. „Beim letzten Mal saßen alle anderen schon." Er lachte leise. „Zuerst sucht sich der Direktor, beziehungsweise in unserem Fall die Direktorin, einen Platz. Dann die Dienstältesten. Sind zwei anwesend, die dieselben Jahre hier lehren, setzt sich zuerst die Dame. Sind zwei Damen anwesend, setzt sich zuerst die Ältere. Bei den Herren ist das noch etwas komplizierter."

Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich bin es gewohnt, mich in der oberen Gesellschaft zu bewegen", antwortete er knapp.

„Wir sind hier aber nicht in der oberen Gesellschaft, sondern in Hogwarts."

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Die Regeln der Gesellschaft sind heutzutage etwa die gleichen wie zu Slytherins Zeit. Er ist im Übrigen Begründer dieser Tradition. Die magische Gesellschaft hat diese … Eigenart lediglich übernommen. Früher herrschten diese Regeln auch im Speisesaal, Dumbledore hatte sie allerdings abgeschafft."

„Sie meinen, früher mussten sich die Schüler nach genau denselben albernen ‚wer-darf-sich-zuerst-setzen-Regeln richten?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Und warum ist der Tisch rund?"

„Du kennst die Geschichte von der Tafelrunde?"

„Natürlich, Artus…"

„Salazar", unterbrach Lucius sie, „war mit Mordred befreundet, über den er auch seinen Onkel König Artus und natürlich den großen Merlin kennen lernte. Mordred wurde schließlich ein Ritter der Tafelrunde und Salazar besuchte ihn, dort lernte er auch die Tafelrunde kennen. Als er Hogwarts mit den anderen Gründern erschuf, fiel ihm die Geschichte der Tafelrunde ein. Seine Vorstellung von Reinblütern machte ihn zum Außenseiter in der Runde. Um einzulenken erzählte er die Geschichte des runden Tisches, um die anderen drei zu besänftigen und . Er schaffte es, seinen Stand zu sichern und dieser Tisch wurde eingeführt. Allerdings auch die damit verbundene Sitzordnung..." Er wollte gerade weitererzählen, als die Direktorin in den Raum trat und sich auf einen, ihr freigehaltenen Platz setzte. Die beiden Nachzügler beeilten sich ebenfalls, sich hinzusetzen.

Minerva eröffnete die Sitzung und gleich der erste Tagespunkt war so unglaublich langweilig, dass nicht nur Snape sofort wegdöste. Erst als Minervas Stimme zu ihm drang, versuchte er wieder, seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in den Raum zu bringen. „Was sagtest du, Minerva?"

„Ich fragte ob das für dich Ok wäre", wiederholte sie ungeduldig. Sie sehnte sich nach einer heißen Badewanne, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen.

„Könntest du bitte wiederholen, was für mich ok sein soll?" Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt.

Minerva seufzte, dieser junge Kollege konnte überaus anstrengend sein, dennoch mochte sie ihn auf mütterliche Art und Weise. „Lucius berichtete uns, es könne demnächst passieren, dass er zu einer wichtigen Familienangelegenheit gerufen würde und dann für ein oder zwei Wochen verreisen müsste. Er schlug vor, dass du ihn in der Zeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin vertrittst."

„Ja, ja, kein Problem", nuschelte er und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Minerva lächelte erfreut. „So, das war alles, was bei mir auf meiner Liste stand. Hat sonst noch jemand etwas zu sagen oder einzubringen?"

Hermine war, aufgrund ihrer drei Gläser Wein, glänzender Laune. Ein boshaftes Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen, als sie Snape ansah. „Ich hätte noch einen Vorschlag, Minerva."

Alle sahen die jüngste Kollegin überrascht an.

„Wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, ist für die Schüler der Hauspokal sehr wichtig. Auch für uns Hauslehrer ist er eine Zierde im Büro", fuhr sie fort. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas ähnliches für das Personal einführen?"

Alle sahen die jüngste Kollegin teils amüsiert, teils verwundert an.

„Und was sollte das bringen, Hermine?" Snape betonte ihren Namen dermaßen ekelhaft, dass Hermine ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Nun, Severus," ihre Betonung war ebenso widerwärtig, „mir ist klar, dass abgezogene Hauspunkte umgehend wieder drauf wären, vor allem bei Slytherin. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir eine Muggeltradition übernehmen."

„Und die wäre?", schnarrte er.

„Die Wahl des beliebtesten Lehrers von Hogwarts."

Alle sahen die jüngste Kollegin fassungslos an.

„Und was soll das bringen?"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Diese Fragen schwirrten durch das gesamte Lehrerzimmer.

„Der Lehrer oder die Lehrerin, der oder die gewinnt, bekommt irgendeine Vergünstigung. Derjenige, der verliert, muss eine unangenehme Aufgabe übernehmen. Vor allem verspreche ich mir, dass die ... Verlierer zugänglicher werden."

Lucius neben ihr war der erste, der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir, die Bettpfannen der Krankenstation würden jeden Monat auf Hochglanz poliert werden. Aber ohne Magie, Sev."

Nun brachen auch die anderen in Gelächter aus. „Oder mit Filch in den Verbotenen Wald."

„Wann wurden deine Zutaten das letzte Mal geordnet, Severus?"

Alle lachten, nur Snape funkelte Hermine mit seinem berühmtberüchtigten du-wirst-schon-noch-sehen-was-du-davon-hast-Blick an.

Minerva rief alle zur Ruhe. „Wir können uns darüber Gedanken machen, und beim nächsten Mal abstimmen. Für heute beende ich die Sitzung."

ooOoo

Lucius war nach einem allgemeinen Lächeln in die Runde einfach gegangen.

Verblüfft blieb Hermine im Raum zurück. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, als Poppy an sie heran trat. „Minchen, wir gehen jetzt noch nach Hogsmeade, kommst du mit?"

Sie hatte große Lust mitzukommen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihn nicht zum zweiten Mal warten lassen durfte. ‚Am Anfang werde ich dich immer genau einmal hinweisen. Wiederholst du einen Fehler, werde ich Konsequenzen ziehen müssen', hörte sie Lucius' Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Ein Prickeln machte sich in ihr breit. Sie freute sich auf die kleinen Spielereien. Sie verschafften ihr nicht nur Lust, sie befriedigten auch ihren Geist. Niemand, ganz besonders Ron nicht, konnte ihren Geist befriedigen. Den Körper ja, das Herz ein wenig, aber nicht die Seele.

Lucius Malfoy befriedigte ihren Körper und ihre Seele. Nicht das Herz, aber das war nicht schlimm.

„Nein, Poppy, ich hab noch eine Verabredung."

Poppy lächelte wissend. „Mit unserem Engelchen?" Sie knuffte Hermine in die Seite und wandte sich zu Pomona um.

Snape hatte derweil ein wenig abseits gestanden und die Szene beobachtet. Insgeheim sagte er sich, dass ihn Hermine nichts anginge. Er war nicht ihr Babysitter, und sollte sie in ihr eigenes Unglück laufen wollen, könne er es ihr wohl kaum ersparen. Zumal seine Hilfe unerwünscht war. Ein altes Muggelsprichwort kam ihm in den Sinn. „Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Tafelrunde: Der Legende nach hatte König Artus (im englischen i.d.R. Arthur) in Camelot einen runden Tisch erschaffen, an der sich die wichtigsten Ritter trafen und diskutierten. Die Idee, die dahinter steckt, war, dass es keinen direkten Anführer gab (und der am Kopfende saß). Alle waren gleichberechtigt und genossen dasselbe Ansehen. Jeder Ritter war König.

Mordred: Er ist eine Gestalt aus der Sage um Artus. Je nach Quelle war er der Sohn oder der Neffe vom König. Um den Thron selbst besteigen zu können, lässt er Artus nach einem Kampf für Tod erklären.

Excalibur: das sagenumwobene Schwert von König Artus, das, nach einer Sage, seinem Träger übermenschliche Kräfte bescherte. Merlin galt als Erschaffer von Excalibur.


	26. Ein Entkommen ist Illusion

_Achtung, es wird … erotisch ... lach. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr verstehen werdet, was in dem folgenden Kapitel passiert. Ich hoffe, ich konnte es rüber bringen. Wirklich. Es wäre schade, wenn ihr euch angewidert wegdreht.  
_

* * *

**26. Kapitel - Ein Entkommen ist Illusion **

**Ganz beklommen und bang, läuft sie einfach davon? Bringt sie sich zur Räson?  
- Ich kann mich nicht entzieh'n, der Versuchung entflieh'n -**  
Gefährliches Spiel, Jekyll & Hyde

Drei Mal klopfte sie gegen die Tür, bevor diese aufschwang.

Hermine trat unsicher ein. Sie erblickte Lucius neben dem Spiegel und wollte auf ihn zugehen, als er zur Mitte des Raumes deutete. Genau auf den Punkt, an dem sie sein Zeichen empfangen hatte.

Hermine blieb dort stehen und wartete. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und trat neben sie. Seine Augen wanderten von ihren Schuhen über ihr Kleid, zu ihrer Kehle. Dort verharrten sie einen Augenblick, dann sah er ihr in die Augen. Eine Bewegung später war der Illusionszauber aufgelöst.

Der Blonde griff ihr in den Nacken und zog sie energisch an sich. Er lockerte den Griff nicht, als er sich langsam vorbeugte und ihr über die Unterlippe leckte. Wieder verharrte er. Erneut leckte er ihr über die Lippe und biss ihr dann schließlich sanft hinein. Mit einem Rück schleuderte er sie von sich, direkt auf den Boden.

Mit einer Seelenruhe ging Lucius zu seinem Sessel, setzte sich hinein und hielt wenige Sekunden später ein Whiskeyglas in der rechten Hand. In ruhigen und geübten Bewegungen schwenkte er das Glas langsam hin und her. „Hast du mir was zu sagen?"

„Guten Abend, Sir." Hermine starrte auf den Boden. „Ich wollte mich für mein Fernbleiben entschuldigen."

„Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht … verschlafen hattest. Du warst schlicht und ergreifend bockig wie ein kleines Kind und wolltest mir zeigen, dass du dich nicht herum kommandieren lässt, so wie ich es offensichtlich gewohnt bin?"

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an.

„Ja, ich bin es gewohnt, dass die Menschen mir gehorchen und tun was ich sage. Daher war es eine durchaus amüsante Erfahrung, wie du dich langsam auflehnst und der Meinung bist, mich in die Schranken zu weisen. Komm her."

Hermine wollte aufstehen, doch etwas drückte sie nieder. Je mehr sie sich bemühte, desto mehr wurde sie gen Boden gepresst.

„Ich sagte, komm her." Mit einer, fast gelangweilten, Ruhe sah er auf sie hinab.

„Aber, ich will ja … Sir."

Diesmal war sein Lächeln nachsichtig. Auffordernd blickte er zu dem Platz vor seinen Füßen.

Hermine versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Wieder gelang es ihr nicht. Wohl oder übel kroch sie zu ihm herüber. Schließlich, als sie vor seinen Füssen lag, sah sie ihn wieder an und wollte etwas sagen, doch er bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. „Dies ist dein Platz, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Seine Augen funkelten. „Wenn ich also demnächst sage, du sollst auf deinen Platz gehen… Was machst du dann?"

„Ich lege mich zu Ihren Füßen, Sir."

Lucius beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Braves Mädchen. Ich habe deine Auffassungsgabe schon immer bewundert." Er griff ihr unters Kinn und streichelte ihr über die leicht geöffneten Lippen. „Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich nicht sonderlich begeistert war, als ich hier saß und vergeblich auf dich gewartet habe?"

Die junge Hexe wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte seinen Daumen auf ihre Lippen. „Wie gesagt, ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass du deine Grenzen austesten möchtest, aber ich sage es dir lieber vorher. Ich bin kein sehr geduldiger Mann. Du hast einen Versuch. Ich warne einmal. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", hauchte sie.

„Wenn dir also demnächst erneut einfallen sollte, mich versetzen zu wollen. Dann tust du das also mit welchem Bewusstsein?"

„Die Konsequenzen dafür tragen zu müssen, Sir."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln überzog seine Lippen und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung setzte er sich zurück in den Sessel. Ein Schnippsen später und ein Buch flog direkt in seine Hand. Er begann zu lesen.

„Sir?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Bitte, Sir?"

Ein Seufzen. „Ja?"

„Werde ich auch mal gewinnen?"

Einen Moment Stille.

„Wohl kaum."

Hermine überlegte. Sie genoss die Machtkämpfe mit ihm. Sie genoss die Dominanz, das sich-fallen-lassen, das Verantwortung abgeben. Sie lachte leise in sich hinein. Noch ganz genau konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie er ihr erzählte, was ihn an diesem Spiel faszinierte. Sie lehnte sich zurück an Lucius' Beine und versank in ihrer Erinnerung.

... Sie waren zusammen in die Winkelgasse appariert, um ein paar Besorgungen zu tätigen. Lucius hatte sie zu einem Kaffee eingeladen.  
Sie hatten nebeneinander in der Sonne gesessen und dem Treiben auf der Straße zugeguckt. Ab und an hatte Lucius über den einen oder anderen Passanten etwas geäußert, und Hermine entdeckte einen spitzen Humor. „Siehst du den jungen Mann mit dem gelben Umhang, der aussieht wie ein zu groß geratener Kanarienvogel?" Sie hatte genickt. „Dieser Mann hat die unangenehme Angewohnheit schräg zu Pfeifen, während er einen besagten, stillen Ort aufsucht. An einer Familienfeier hatte er ein Rede gehalten. Jeder, der Rang und Namen hatte, war erschienen. Er lobte den Jubilar und hatte letztendlich vergessen, seine Stimme wieder auf Normallautstärke zu stellen. Jeder konnte hören, was er auf dem Lokus pfiff."

Sie hatten an dem Nachmittag viel gelacht.

Irgendwann hatte sie an einem Stückchen Kuchen gesessen und sich getraut ihn zu fragen. „Was meinten Sie mit ‚Ich mag die Macht beim Kampf mit einer Frau, meiner Königin. Ich mag es sie zu besitzen, zu beherrschen, während mein Herz ihr gehört'?"

Lucius versicherte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, als er einen Muffliato über sie beide legte und lehnte sich dann zurück. Einen Moment überlegte er, dann sah er in das Schaufenster eines Gegenüberliegenden Geschäfts. „Wir leben heute in einer Zeit, in der keine Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen gemacht werden. Diese Gleichberechtigung ist das Ergebnis eines Jahrtausendlangen Kampfes der Frauen. Sie dürfen heute wählen, eigene Entscheidungen fällen, Hosen tragen und den Beruf ergreifen, den sie sich erträumen. Du bist in dem Bewusstsein aufgewachsen, ein vollwertiges Mitglied dieser Gesellschaft zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte.

„Wenn also jemand auf dich zukommen würde und sagt ‚Du bist eine Frau, du hast keine Rechte mehr, du ordnest dich unter, du bist ein Nichts', wie würdest du dann reagieren?"

Sie überlegte. „Ich würde ihm wohl einen Fluch aufjagen und ihn dann weit weg hexen."

Er lächelte. „Und wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass dies ein Teil des Spieles ist, welches ich gerne mag?"

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Was?"

„Frauen, die zu allem Ja und Amen sagen sind mir ein Gräuel. Sie langweilen mich. Ich mag starke, selbstbewusste Frauen wie dich. Frauen, die sich temporär fallen lassen können. Das, was ich dir eben sagte, ist ein Teil eines Spieles. Die Frau gibt sich für einen Zeitraum auf und lässt sich führen. Sie legt sich in meine Hände und vertraut darauf, dass ich sie führe und schütze. Ich dränge sie zu nichts, was immer sie mir gibt, sie gibt es mir freiwillig." Er hatte kurz gestockt. „Unter dem Dunklen Lord habe ich Frauen Gewalt angetan. Ich schäme mich dafür und ich hoffe, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich dir sage, es hat mir keine Lust bereitet." Er hatte ihr fest in die Augen gesehen und war kurz zusammengezuckt.

„Es ist ein berauschendes Gefühl, wenn jemand vor einem liegt, die Hände gefesselt, die Augen verbunden, wehrlos und ein grenzenloses Vertrauen spürbar ist. Vermutlich wirst du nicht wissen, wovon ich rede, denn du wirst dieses Spiel nicht kennen, aber wenn du an einem Abgrund stehst, diesen Abgrund siehst, dann hast du Angst hineinzufallen. Aber zugleich ist dort ein Prickeln und die Sehnsucht danach, diesen Abgrund zu besiegen. Du blickst zu deinem Partner und springst. Du verlässt dich darauf, dass er letztendlich deine Hand nimmt und dich festhält. Im Umkehrschluss ist es für den Partner unglaublich zu wissen, dass du springst und innerlich darauf vertraust, dass dein Partner dich hält."

Hermine hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen. „Sie finden also nichts daran, der Frau Gewalt anzutun. Sondern Sie lieben das Wissen, es zu können und die Frau vertraut darauf, dass Sie es nicht tun? Das ist doch ekelhaft."

Er hatte leise gelacht. „Das ist nur zum Teil richtig. Es geht nicht um Gewalt, sondern um den Willen. Wenn ich sage ‚Setz dich', und die Frau setzt sich, dann empfinde ich Befriedigung. Wenn die Frau sagt ‚Ich hab eine Lust', und sich mir widersetzt, so dass ich sie dazu bringen kann, dass sie sich hinsetzt, dann empfinde ich Geilheit. Es geht mir nicht darum, ihren Willen zu brechen, es geht mir darum, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie will, was ich sage – und es dann tut." Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Es geht mir nicht darum, dem anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen, um des Schmerzens Willen, wobei das sehr nett sein kann, aber lassen wir das. Es geht mir auch nicht darum, dass sich meine Partnerin komplett aufgibt, schließlich will ich ja, dass sie noch eigenständig denkt und fühlt. Es ist ein sexuelles Spiel, dessen Kick sich langsam entwickelt. Gemeinsam Grenzen zu setzen und zu überschreiten…. Darf ich dich fragen, ob du jemals gefesselt wurdest?"

Sie war rot geworden bei dieser Frage und hatte den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Nehmen wir an, du kniest auf dem Bett und ich fessele dich. Du musst mir also Vertrauen, dass ich dir nichts antue, nicht wahr? Du hast keine andere Möglichkeit, du vertraust mir. Wenn ich dir dann zusätzlich noch die Augen verbinde, schärfen sich deine Sinne. Du nimmst alles wesentlich intensiver war. Du lässt dich fallen. Ich habe mit den Fesseln deine Grenze erreicht. Wenn ich dir dann noch zusätzlich die Augen verbinde, überschreite ich sie, jederzeit bereit, dich zu erlösen, wenn du es mir sagst. Aber du tust es nicht, weil du mir zeigen willst, dass du ein starkes Mädchen bist. Weil du mir gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen willst. Weil du mir nicht eingestehen willst, dass ich ‚gewonnen' habe. Und wenn ich dich dann ficke (Hermine war zusammengezuckt), wirst du dir bewusst, dass du gedanklich einen Ort erreicht hast, der zwischen Himmel und Hölle liegt, zwischen oben und unten, zwischen links und rechts. Und du wirst einen gigantischen Orgasmus haben."

Wieder trank er einen Schluck seines Kaffees bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich eine Königin möchte. Gleichberechtigt im Alltag, mir im Spiel unterlegen. Ich erziehe mir meine Königin zur Hure in meinem Bett. Im Bett hat sie keine Rechte, im Bett muss sie tun was ich sage. Meinen Befehlen folgen, mich befriedigen. Im Gegenzug dafür halte ich sie, wenn sie fällt. Rette sie, bevor sie sich verletzt. Zeige ihr Grenzen und übertrete sie mit ihr gemeinsam."

Er seufzte. „Wenn du jetzt glaubst, dass sich nur die Frauen fallen lassen können, die auch im wirklichen leben eher das sind, was man im Allgemeinen als ‚graue Maus' bezeichnet, dann irrst du dich. Nur wer wirklich stark ist, kann stellenweise schwach sein."

Er trank gerade einen weiteren Schluck, als Hermine ihm eine weitere Frage stellte. „Also sind Sie so eine Art männliche Domina?"

Er prustete in seinen Kaffee. „Das ist ein Klischee und es geht viel tiefgehender, aber im Prinzip und in seinen Anfängen gesehen, ja." …..

Der Klang einer Kuckucksuhr holte Hermine zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie war verblüfft. Eine Kuckucksuhr in Lucius Malfoys Räumen? Sie stand auf und machte gerade drei Schritte auf die Uhr, die sich wohl in der Küche befand, zu, als er bereits hinter ihr stand und sie mit einem energischen Griff in den Nacken zu Boden drückte. „Habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst aufstehen?" Er sprang zurück und krallte sich mit seinen Händen im Sessel fest.

Hermine sah, dass er einen Inneren Kampf ausfocht.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen. Alles in ihm wollte der Frau vor sich zeigen, dass sie… Nein, den Gedanken wagte er nicht zu Ende zu führen. Er atmete tief durch und zählte in Gedanken bis sieben, bevor er wieder auf Hermine herabsah.

Sein Haar hing ihm im Gesicht, seine Augen wirkten starr. Alle Freundlichkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

_‚Nimm sie dir.' _

‚Nein', fauchte er in Gedanken den Spiegel an.

_‚Sie ist bereit für dich. Du willst sie. Nimm sie dir.' _

‚Ja, aber nicht so wie du es dir vorstellst.'

_‚Ich stell mir gar nichts vor, ich sage dir nur, was du mir in all den Jahren anvertraut hast. Sie liegt vor dir, sie hat dir gegenüber keine Chance. Sie ist wehrlos. Das willst du doch.' _

‚Verdammt, NEIN. Ich will, dass sie mich so mag, wie ich bin und nicht das Monster, das ich erschaffen habe, fürchtet.'

Der Spiegel lachte und dieses gehässige Gelächter hallte in Lucius Gedanken wieder, verschaffte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er sprintete zu einer Anrichte und riss das Schränkchen auf. Hektisch suchte er nach dem passenden Kopfschmerzmittel. Ein dunkles, kleines Fläschchen mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit. Da, er fand ein solches Fläschchen. Seine Finger zitterten als er es entkorkte und den gesamten Inhalt auf einmal zu sich nahm.

Ihm wurde schwindelig und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Severus ansprach und ihn bat ihm ein Kopfschmerzmittel zu geben. Er war ihm in den Keller gefolgt, direkt in den Vorratsschrank. Da war er dicht hinter seinen alten Freund getreten und hatte ihm sanft über den Arm gestreichelt. „Lass das, Luc", hatte Severus harsch gesagt. „Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn du diese Spiele mit mir treibst." Er dagegen hatte nur gelacht. „Nicht doch, mein Freund, wo denkst du hin. Ich wollte …" Severus hatte sich so schnell umgedreht, dass ein paar Fläschchen auf dem Regal umfielen. „Was wolltest du?" Lucius hatte sanft gelächelt. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht." Severus hatte hinter sich gegriffen, ein Fläschchen genommen und ihm hingehalten. „Da, dein Trank und nun geh."

Langsam wurde Lucius' Blick wieder klarer, er lies das leere Fläschchen fallen und wandte sich zu Hermine um. Dass auf dem Etikett „Anti-Agressionstrank – nur wenige Tropfen, zuviel und die Wirkung schlägt um" stand, hatte er nicht mehr gelesen.

Seine Augen waren geweitet, die Sinne geschärft. Er wollte dieses Weib vor ihm endlich so nehmen, wie es ihm wahre Befriedigung verschaffte, er wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wollte nicht länger den guten, lieben und vor allem netten Lucius Malfoy spielen. Es war Zeit aufzuhören und Prioritäten zu setzen.

_‚Nimm sie dir, du hast es dir verdient_.' Die Stimme des Spiegels klang beschwörend.

Lucius atmete schneller, er riss sich den Umhang vom Leib.

_‚Du siehst es in ihren Augen, sie ist bereit für dich…' _

Es war wie ein Sog.

_‚Mach endlich das, wonach du gierst, mein Engel…' _

Er war über ihr und griff ihr in die Haare. Fast schon brutal presste er ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund und zwang seine Zunge in sie. Seine Hand wanderte aus ihren Haaren, über ihre Wange, zu ihrem Hals. Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf, als er dort einen Moment verweilte. Dann wanderte er weiter zum Ausschnitt ihres Kleides und zerriss es mit einem Ruck.

Hermine schrie auf, diesen wilden, ungestümen Lucius kannte sie nicht. Sie hätte Angst vor ihm haben müssen, aber seltsamerweise hatte sie keine. Im Gegenteil, es erregte sie. Sie spürte zum ersten Mal das, wovon er gesprochen hatte. Sie fühlte, wie sie an einen Abgrund trat. Es faszinierte sie.

‚Wahnsinn, es ist Wahnsinn', sagte eine Stimme in ihr, doch Hermine beachtete diese Stimme nicht. Sie wollte endlich diesen Abgrund fühlen, von dem er gesprochen hatte. Sie wollte ihre Grenze betreten und sie überschreiten.

Ein letzter Riss, und das Kleid hing ihr in Fetzen vom Leib. Lucius zerrte an ihrem Gürtel, doch Hermine rutschte unter ihm weg und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Lucius war viel zu überrascht, ob der plötzlichen ‚Gegenwehr'.

Hermine nahm sich langsam den Gürtel ab und streifte ihr zerfetztes Kleid runter. Sie beugte sich über ihn und fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippe.

Für einen Augenblick verharrten beide, dann bäumte Lucius sich auf, griff ihr in die Haare und zog sie auf die Knie. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Schultern und drückten sie nach hinten, gegen eine Wand. Sein Körper schrie danach, sie zu berühren und so presste und rieb er sich an ihr. Dabei küsste er sie, als wenn die Welt kurz vorm Untergang stünde.

„Du hast wunderschöne Titten", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie stöhnte nur und riss ihm sein Hemd auf.

„Na na, nicht so stürmisch", tadelte er sie leicht und fuhr an ihren Oberarmen entlang, über ihre Unterarme, bis er die Handgelenke festhielt und über ihrem Kopf zusammenführte. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie an ihren Handgelenken fest, mit der anderen Hand öffnete er seine Hose und glitt danach mit einem Finger in ihre nasse Spalte. Mit einem hungrigen Blick starrte er sie an. „Was willst du…", forderte er.

Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Unterleib zusammen zog vor Erregung. Sie hatte den Raum um sich herum vergessen, ebenso die Zeit. Was zählte war die Erregung tief in ihr. Die Faszination, die dieser Mann in ihr auslöste und der Abgrund, an dem sie stand. „Bitte…", keuchte sie.

„Bitte, was?" Er teilte ihre Beine mit seinem Knie.

„Ich…" Gierig öffnete sie sich ihm.

„Was willst du?" Er tauchte wieder mit einem Finger in sie ein.

„Ich will…" Hilflos zappelte sie unter seiner Berührung

„Sag es mir." Lucius trieb sie unbarmherzig auf den Abgrund zu, drei Finger versenkte er in ihr.

„Ich will …. IHN!" Sie schrie laut auf, als eine Welle der Erregung sie durchfuhr.

„Ja?" Er zog seine Finger aus ihrer Spalte und positionierte sich. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Sag", er leckte ihr über die Lippen, „es", er biss sanft in ihre Lippen, „mir". Er leckte ihr das Blut von den Lippen.

„Schwanz", keuchte sie, „bitte, ich will ihn, Sir", presste sie hervor.

Mit einem Stoss war er in ihr. Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seinen Leib, um ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen.

Lucius stieß sich immer weiter in sie, immer tiefer, immer schneller. Erbarmungslos peitschte er sie weiter auf der Welle der Lust. Beide fühlten die tiefe, animalische Geilheit in sich, die nur der andere stillen konnte. Gierig fuhren sie sich über die Schweißnassen Leiber und schließlich erlebte Hermine als erstes ein Feuerwerk der Lust. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, nur den Abgrund und dass sie fiel. Sie fühlte, wie er sie auffing, kurz bevor sie aufschlagen sollte und sie hochriss.

Mit einem lauten Schrei warf sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, krümmte sich über ihm zusammen. Sie bohrte die Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und presste sich an ihn. Und da kam auch Lucius. Er biss ihr in den Hals, genau in dem Moment, als spürte, wie sie sich zusammenzog und er sich tief in ihr ergoss. Für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen. Ihre Bereitwilligkeit, ihre Geilheit und ihr Vertrauten erschütterten Lucius für einen Moment. Seine Welt geriet für einen Moment aus den Fugen. Nur ein Moment, bevor es wie ein Donnerschlag auf ihn niederfuhr. Es, die Erkenntnis. Die Erkenntnis, sie zu lieben.

Etwas in ihm zerbrach. Er sah den Biss an ihrem Hals, und er schwor sich, sie zu lieben und zu schützen.

_‚Auch vor dir selbst, mein Engel?' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hat schon der ein oder andere von euch erkannt, worauf ich hinaus will? smile

A/N die zweite: Für alle, die auf Sev warten… keine Sorge, er wird auftauchen, seine Zeit ist nur noch nicht gekommen, um ihm die volle Präsenz zuzugestehen. Erst ist Lucius dran. smile Aber bald gibt es ganz, ganz viel Severus Snape. Und die ein oder andere Erkenntnis für unser Minchen.

A/N die dritte: Da 25 und 26 zusammengehören, wäre dies das längste Kapitel ... 5756 Wörter. Halleluhja, Auf dem PC habe ich 67 Seiten, 52.311 Wörter und 330.111 Zeichen mit Leerzeichen. Butterbier für alle


	27. Ein neuer Traum, das alte Lied

_Der Anfang des folgenden Kapitels ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Wer schwache Nerven hat, sollte bis zur ersten Unterbrechung überspringen._

* * *

**27. Kapitel – Ein neuer Traum, das alte Lied**

**Ein dunkler Traum, unecht und endlos, doch du begehrst seine Realität.  
Ein Todestanz, mystisch im Dunkel der Zeit.**  
Ein gefährliches Spiel, Jekyll & Hyde

Das hohe Gras wog sich im Winde. Hermine trug ihr weißes Kleid und lief barfuss vor ihm. Lucius konnte ihre schlanken Beine sehen und wie das Kleid sie umschmiegte.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, sie lachte ausgelassen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und er erwiderte ihr Lachen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl sie so ausgelassen, ja glücklich, zu sehen. Sie lief zurück zu ihm und ergriff ihn bei der Hand, zog ihn mit sich. „Komm, Liebling." Sie rannte los und ihm blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Wie zwei Kinder tollten sie ausgelassen über die Wiese. Mit jedem Meter ließen sie Hogwarts weiter hinter sich. Der Wind spielte mit ihnen und ihren Haaren, sie liefen mit ihm um die Wette. Es war so befreiend, sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen, Zeit zu haben, frei zu sein.

Der Abhang wurde steiler und beide hatten immer mehr und mehr Mühe, sich auf den Beinen halten zu können, dennoch wurden sie übermütig und liefen um die Wette. Schließlich lief sie ein paar Meter vor ihm, er setzte zum Endspurt an und holte zu ihr auf. Er ergriff sie am Arm und sah, wie sie ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu warf. Dieses Bild, das sich ihm bot, wollte er tief in seinem Gedächtnis einbrennen und es immer wieder in seine Gedanken holen, wenn die dunklen Schatten wieder kamen.

Hermine übersah eine kleine Mulde in der Wiese und kam ins Stolpern. Sofort zog er sie zu sich, damit sie sich beim Fallen nicht verletzte. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er wahr, dass sie mit einer Wucht gegen ihn fiel, die ihn ins Straucheln brachte. Mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Pumas rollte er sich ab und schützte sie zugleich. Wie oft hatte er es bei Voldemort üben müssen… Zum Schluss hatte er aufgehört seine blauen Flecken und Prellungen zu zählen.

Jetzt rollten sie miteinander die Wiese runter, bis sie langsam zum Stillstand kamen. Hermine, die auf dem Rücken lag, sah mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Das war herrlich."

Lucius, halb über ihr liegend, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie Kinder, wenn das die Kollegen wüssten. Oder noch schlimmer, die Schüler, wie könnten sie mich jemals ernst nehmen, wenn ich ihnen eine Standpauke halten? Sie würden bestimmt daran denken, wie ihr Lehrer ausgelassen über eine Wiese rollt", lachte er glücklich.

Ihre Blicke verfingen sich. Hermine leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Lucius sah es, fasziniert von dieser kleinen, sinnlichen Gestem, konnte er kaum den Blick von ihr lösen. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. Durch halb geschlossene Augenlider sah er sie lächeln und spürte, wie sie begann, sich langsam an ihm zu reiben. Es war zu viel, seine unterdrückte Leidenschaft brach hervor und Lucius küsste Hermine stürmisch. Seine Hand wanderte dabei über ihre Hüfte, zu ihren Brüsten hoch und begann sie fordernd zu massieren.

Hermine stöhnte unter seiner fordernden Berührung auf. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er sie küsste, doch nun öffnete sie sie langsam wieder und sah ihm verträumt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie und küsste ihn ihrerseits.

„Und ich liebe dich." Lucius keuchte auf vor Erregung, Lust, und vor allem vor Glück. Er wollte diese Frau unter sich mehr als alles andere. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. „Heirate mich, mein Herz."

Diesmal war es an ihr, ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Ja, ich will dich heiraten."

Konnte ein Mensch mehr Glück empfinden als in dem Moment, wo seine Liebe alles zu geben bereit war? Lucius war glücklich. Und nichts und niemand, würde ihm dieses Glück streitig machen.

Wieder küsste er sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Er sah ihre Augenlider flattern und hörte ihr lustvolles stöhnen. Er wollte, dass sie sich fallen ließ. Mit seinen Lippen wanderte er über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Ohr. Dabei hörte er nicht auf sie zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie seufzte leise. Er hörte es, es ließ ihn erzittern. „Ich liebe dich auch … Severus."

Lucius erstarrte. Es war, als würde ein Eimer voll Eiswasser über ihm ausgekippt werden. Was hatte sie gesagt? ‚Ich liebe dich auch, Severus?' Das konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht geschehen. Er wusste, er war der Liebling der Frauen, er war es, dem Hermine gehörte. Nicht Severus. Der zynische, gefühlskalte Freund war nicht in der Lage die Liebe einer Frau zu wecken. Und schon gar nicht der Frau, die ihm gehörte. Dazu fürchtete Severus ihn zu sehr. Das wusste Lucius.

Und trotzdem waren die Worte gesprochen. Die alte Angst kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Die Angst, dass die Frau, die ihm wirklich wichtig war, nur sein schönes Äußeres gesehen hatte und, nachdem sie ein Blick in seine Seele geworfen hatte, begann, sich langsam zurück zu ziehen. Sich umzudrehen und zu Severus zu gehen. Lucius faszinierte die Frauen, doch Sev zog sie in ihren Bann. Der eine schön wie ein Engel, der andere dunkel wie die Nacht. Das Böse faszinierte, er wusste es aus eigener Erfahrung…

Nein, Snape würde ihm Hermine nicht wegnehmen können.

Mit einem Ruck war er auf den Beinen. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Hermines Blick klärte sich erst langsam wieder. Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. „Warum hörst du auf, Liebster?"

„Weil du eine kleine Schlampe bist", schrie er und zerrte Hermine auf die Knie. Er holte aus und schlug ihr so hart wie er konnte ins Gesicht. „Wie lange treibt ihr es schon hinter meinem Rücken?" Blut tropfte ihr aus den Mundwinkeln. Er sah ihren panischen Blick. Er genoss es.

„Woher weißt du…?", keuchte die verschreckte Frau unter ihm.

„Du wirst es bereuen, niemand betrügt Lucius Malfoy ungestraft!" Er war außer sich vor Zorn. Seine Hände zit-terten, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Erneut hob er die Hand. Er wollte Hermine strafen. Er würde ihr zeigen, was es bedeutete, mit ihm ein doppeltes Spiel zu spielen. Nie wieder würde sie ihn betrügen. Sie würde es nicht wagen, sie würde Angst vor ihm haben. Und er wollte, dass sie vor Panik schrie. Sie hatte es verdient, nichts anderes.

Hermine beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen und stieß Lucius mit beiden Händen vor die Brust. Er taumelte rückwärts. Schon war Hermine dabei, zurück zu Schloss zu laufen. Doch sie hatte keine Chance, niemals würde sie Lucius Malfoy entgehen können. Zu schnell war er hinter ihr und riss sie an den Haaren zu Boden.

„Mach die Beine ein letztes Mal breit", keuchte er. „Du willst nicht, Liebling? Da werde ich dir wohl helfen müssen." Sein Lachen war schrill. „Aber das tu ich doch gern, mein Herz. Du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun würde." Er drückte sie zu Boden. „Warum hast du mich verlassen? Du hättest alles von mir haben können…"

Erneut wallte eine Welle des Zorns in ihm auf. „Du bleibst hier", schrie er, als Hermine von ihm wegkrabbeln wollte. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Mädchen." Er krallte sich in ihre Schulter. „Für wen hast du die Beine noch breit gemacht?" Wieder schlug er sie. „Du kleine Delila." Er griff ihr in den Ausschnitt und zerriss ihr Kleid. „Wenn ich dir nicht genüge, genügen die zwei auch nicht, oder?" Er krallte sich in ihre Brüste.

„Los, sag es mir… Ich will es wissen. Du hast mir doch sonst auch immer alles gesagt, mein Schatz." Diesmal schlug er mit der linken Hand zu. Der Siegelring, den er an dieser Hand trug, hinterließ eine blutende Spur an ihrem Hals. Sofort beugte er sich über sie und leckte über die Schramme. Dann brach er auf ihr zusammen.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Hermine spürte seinen Herzschlag an ihrer Brust, sie wusste, er war noch nicht mit ihr fertig.

Lucius ließ einen Laut von sich hören, der wie der Schrei eines verletzten Tieres klang. Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, mein Herz", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut." Er fuhr mit seinem Finger die Schramme an ihrem Hals entlang. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun, mein Herz, ich will es wirklich nicht." Er atmete tief ein. „Ich hätte dir alles gegeben." Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verwandelte sich von Verletztheit zurück in Zorn. Und noch etwas war in diesen eisgrauen Augen zu entdecken – bodenloser Hass.

„Hat er es dir wenigstens gut besorgt?" Er kniete sich auf ihr hin. Hermines Körper war zwischen seinen Beinen gefangen, sie konnte nicht weg. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Und er war wütend. Er machte ihr Angst.

Lucius sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Er genoss es. Seine Erregung stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Er roch ihre Angst, er fühlte sie, er hörte sie vor Angst wimmern und er schmeckte ihre Angst.

Eine Handbewegung und seine Hose lag ordentlich gefaltet neben ihnen im Gras. Er griff Hermine hart zwischen die Schenkel. „Komisch, beim letzten Mal erregte es dich, als ich dich hart angefasst habe, mein Herz." Ein Riss und die Fetzen des Slips baumelten an seinem Finger herab. „Du gehörst mir", stieß er hervor. „Das hast du vergessen… Aber du gehörst mir!" Mit jedem Wort war seine Stimme lauter geworden, zum Schluss schrie er seinen Hass raus. „Ich werde dich dran erinnern." Blitzschnell war er von ihr runtergekrabbelt und hatte ihre Beine gespreizt. So schnell, dass Hermine nicht reagieren konnte, lag er wieder auf ihr und drang in sie ein. „Du gehörst mir, mein Herz, und bevor ich dich teile, bekommt dich niemand mehr." Seine Hände legten sich um ihren Hals und drückten leicht zu. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

Dies war der Moment, wo Lucius seiner Erregung nicht mehr Herr werden konnte, er ließ sich gehen. Er wusste, wenn er kommen würde, würde Hermine den letzten Atemzug tun - ihr Leben für seine Lust.

Es war berauschend.

Es war betörend.

Es war befreiend.

„Lucius…", hörte er Hermine wimmern. „Lucius, bitte."

Er blickte auf den reglosen Körper unter sich. Tote sprachen nicht…

„Lucius, wachen Sie auf, bitte." Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Hermines besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen. „Was… wo… wieso sind wir hier? Wo ist die Wiese?"

„Sie haben geträumt."

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und gestattete sich, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Er hatte keine Bedeutung…

Hermine lebte und sie lag neben ihm. Er zog sie an sich und rollte sich ein wenig auf sie. Er hielt sich an ihr fest, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Geh nicht, mein Herz, bleib bei mir", flehte er. „Bitte, verlass mich nicht."

oOoOoOo

Hermine hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und lehnte an der Rückwand des Bettes. Lucius war zu ihr hoch gerutscht, so dass er seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss betten konnte. Mit einer Hand streichelte sie ihm beruhigend über den Kopf, immer und immer wieder. Die Andere hielt er umklammert.

Es schien als schliefe er, doch Hermine spürte, dass dem nicht so war. Eine ganze Weile lang sagte niemand etwas. Sie blickte auf den schönen Mann hinab und spürte eine Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper jagen. Er erregte sie. Wenn sie ihn ansah, hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, wollte sie zu ihm. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Sie wollte seinen Witz und seinen Charme hören, sie wollte seine Zärtlichkeit spüren. Sie wollte sich mit seinem unglaublich reichen Wissen messen. Sie wollte ihn körperlich spüren, sich mit ihm auseinander setzen. Sie wollte ihn.

Seine Art zu spielen gefiel Hermine. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie das nie für möglich gehalten, aber sie hatte Blut geleckt und nun wollte sie mehr. Sie wollte alles. Sie wollte ihn.

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf sein makelloses Gesicht. Sanft strich sie die Linie seines Mundes nach. Die Haut war rein und ohne Falten - selbst für einen Mann, der sich in der Blüte seines Lebens befand (Mitte 40 zu sein hieß in der Zaubererwelt nicht viel, da selbst Dumbledore 160 Jahre alt geworden war). Kleine Lachfältchen umspielten seinen Mund. Es erstaunte sie, dass zwanzig Jahre unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts bei ihm keine Spuren hinterlassen hatten.

Nun spielte sie gedankenverloren mit einer Haarsträne seines langen, platinblonden Haares. Sie mochte ihn und sie vertraute ihm. Würde sie das ihren Freunden sagen, würde sie bestimmt nicht nur auf Ungläubigkeit, sondern auch auf Ablehnung treffen. Sie würden nicht verstehen, dass sie diesen Mann an sich heran gelassen hatte. Wüssten ihre Freunde von den ‚kleinen Spielchen', sie wären entsetzt.

Liebte sie Lucius Malfoy? Hermine dachte lange über diese elementare Frage nach. Sie liebte ihn genug, um sich ihm bedingungslos unterzuordnen. Sie liebte ihm genug, um ihm ihr Leben anzuvertrauen. Aber liebte sie ihn genug, um den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen? (Ron wurde wieder einmal dezent zur Seite gedrängt.) War es überhaupt Liebe?

Es war ein anderes Gefühl, als das, welches sie Ron entgegenbrachte, aber war es wirklich Liebe?

Bevor sie weiter über ihre Gefühle nachdenken konnte, schlug er die Augen auf und sah zu ihr hinauf. Sie lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Lucius." Seit jener Nacht, in der er sie ‚mein Herz' genannt hatte, waren vier Tage vergangen. Heute würden Ginny und Harry kommen, mitsamt ihrem Überraschungsgast. Sie hoffte, es wäre nicht Ron. Ron … Nein, darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen.

Seit jener Nacht hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander geändert. War er vorher von Lust und Sehnsucht geprägt gewesen, so war es jetzt gefühlvoller. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Schnell setzte sie noch ein „Sir" hinterher.

Lucius seufzte auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls auf, direkt neben sie, und schnippste einmal mit den Fingern. Purple erschien. „Guten Morgen, Master. Guten Morgen, Miss."

„Purple, bring uns das Frühstück. Wir haben keine Lust in die Große Halle zu gehen. Das Übliche, Kaffee, Tee, Speck, Eier, Toast, Marmelade... Bitte." Er sah Hermine an. „Noch etwas?" Diese schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das war's." Purple nickte. „Umgehend, Master." Der Hauself verschwand.

Lucius legte seinen Arm um Hermine und nahm ihre Hand. Liebevoll spielte er mit ihren Fingern. „Du bekommst heut Besuch, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, heute kommen Ginny und Harry. Sie bringen noch jemanden mit, haben mir aber nicht verraten, wer es ist. Sir."

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Ich denke, du hast mittlerweile verstanden, was das Spiel bedeutet. Es wird daher nicht mehr nötig sein, dass du mich jedes Mal Sir nennst." Er lachte leise über ihren verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es war am Anfang wichtig, damit du ein Gespür für dieses Spiel bekommst. Doch mittlerweile kennst du es und du weißt, wo dein Platz ist." Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Im Spiel begegnen wir uns wie in den vergangenen Wochen. Aber ich sagte dir bereits, im Alltag wirst du meine Königin sein. Der Alltag ist jetzt da." Er lächelte und gab ihr wieder einen Kuss. „Kann eine Frau so früh am Morgen schon so verführerisch schmecken?", sagte er galant.

„Erlauben Sie mir erst, mir meine Zähne zu putzen?" Das ‚Sir' verkniff sie sich im letzten Augenblick.

Er grinste sein Spitzbübischstes Lachen. „Ich sagte, es ist Alltag, mein Herz. Du brauchst mich da nicht mehr zu siezen."

Ein Plopp ertönte und Purple tauchte mit dem Frühstück auf. „Danke, Purple", sagte Lucius freundlich.

„Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee, mein Herz?"

oOoOoOo

Nach dem Frühstück blieb ihnen noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor sie sich zum Unterricht aufmachen mussten. Hermine kam gerade aus dem Bad, als Lucius, vollständig angekleidet, Purple die Reste des Frühstücks mitgab.

Eine Bewegung später und auch sie war angekleidet. Er streckte ihr die Hand lächelnd entgegen. Hermine ergriff sie und ließ sich zu ihm ziehen.

„Für wann erwartest du deinen Besuch?"

„Nach dem Unterricht, sie werden etwa gegen fünf Uhr ankommen."

Er zog sie sanft vor seine Brust und legte die Arme um sie. „Was meinst du, wer ist der Überraschungsgast?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Meinst du, es ist Ron?"

„Ich hoffe nicht. Dann können sie gleich wieder gehen."

„Er ist dein Ehemann", sagte er zögernd. Er wusste, er durfte sie jetzt nicht bedrängen.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber ich glaube, es war ein Fehler."

„Sag nicht, dass es ein Fehler war. Als ihr geheiratet habt, war es richtig. Doch Zeiten verändern sich. Menschen verändern sich", gab er zu bedenken.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht. Wir waren damals einfach froh, dass der Krieg vorbei war und sehnten uns nach Sicherheit. Wir kannten einander, es waren also keine Überraschungen zu befürchten. Wir suchten Beständigkeit und jetzt… Jetzt haben wir uns einfach anders entwickelt. Ron möchte eine Familie gründen, er will Kinder. Er sieht mich als Hausfrau am Herd. Das will ich nicht."

Lucius lächelte. „Du brauchst deine Arbeite, dein Geist will beschäftigt werden, ich glaube, ich könnte mir dich gar nicht als Hausfrau vorstellen. Als Mutter ja, aber nicht als Hausfrau… Damals, als Draco auf die Welt kam…" Er brach ab. Es war definitiv der falsche Moment, um über Draco zu sprechen.

Hermine spürte seinen Widerwillen, über seine tote Familie zu reden und respektierte es.

„Du bist so ganz anders", begann sie. Ermutigt durch sein leises, sinnliches Lachen, fuhr sie fort. „Ron möchte am liebsten, dass alles so bleibt wie es ist. Keine Neuerungen, keine Veränderungen. Er sagt, er habe in seinem Job genügend Aufregung, zu Hause will er sich entspannend können. Du dagegen … Du sprühst vor Veränderung, du bist bereit Wagnisse einzugehen. Ich bewundere dich."

Verwundert sah er auf sie herab. „Warum?"

„Weil du den Mut hast über Fehler nachzudenken und dann zuzugeben, dass du im Unrecht warst. Macht Ron einen Fehler, versucht er es möglichst zu vertuschen. Nur, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders geht, entschuldigt er sich kurz und geht dann zum nächsten Tagespunkt über. Du dagegen…" Hermine löste sich und ging zum Fenster. „Ich glaube, es ist einfach zu sagen ‚Es war ein Fehler, dass ich dich gestern nicht angesprochen habe, tut mir leid'. Man entschuldigt sich für ein Verhalten oder eine Tat und es ist gut. Du dagegen musst dich für eine Überzeugung entschuldigen. Du bist mit dem Gedanken aufgewachsen, dass es ‚richtig' ist, daran zu glauben, dass Muggelgeborene Menschen zweiter Klasse sind. Dann, nach vierzig Jahren, stellt sich heraus, dass die Überzeugung, die du dein ganzes Leben gelebt hast, falsch ist. Alles, woran du geglaubt hast, löst sich in Wohlgefallen auf, es war falsch. Du standest vor dem Scherbenhaufen deines Lebens. Auf der einen Seite waren die Ideale, die dir vermittelt wurden und die Wertvorstellungen, die du gelebt hast, auf der anderen Seite befanden sich Leute, die dir sagen ‚Das war falsch, so und so ist das richtig.' … Ich glaube, die meisten Anhänger Voldemorts waren nach seinem endgültigen Fall komplett überfordert. Darum haben viele gesagt, sie hätten unter dem Imperius gestanden." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube, ich kann das jetzt besser verstehen. Nach seinem Tod gab es drei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, man leugnete alles vor sich selbst ab und lebte so weiter wie bisher. Das taten Leute wie Bellatrix. Es war einfach, sich an die Überzeugung zu klammern, dass das Gelebte das Richtige war und alle anderen das nur nicht erkannt haben. Sie wählten den Weg der totalen Verdrängung weiterer Sichten.

Dann gab es Leute, die behauptet haben, sie standen unter dem Imperiusfluch. Ich glaube, ich würde auch zu dieser Gruppe gehören. Wenn ich mein ganzes Leben lang gelernt hätte, dass eins und eins drei ergäbe, und plötzlich tauchen Leute auf, die behaupten, das Ergebnis wäre zwei, dann würde ich erstmal mit Ablehnung reagieren. Es könne doch nicht sein, dass das Gelernte alles falsch war. Aber wenn ich wüsste, dass ich nach Askaban müsste, nur weil ich sage, dass eins uns eins zwei sei, dann würde ich wohl auch behaupten, ich wäre verhext worden, damit ich an etwas anderes glaube." Nachdenklich zog sie die Stirn in Falten.

„Und dann gab es noch eine dritte Gruppe, nämlich die Leute, die sich mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinander gesetzt haben und offiziell dazu standen, fehlgeleitet worden zu sein. So wie du. Du hast erst behauptet, unter dem Imperius zu stehen. Dann hast du begonnen nachzudenken und deine Haltung revidiert. Du hast dich mit der Vergangenheit auseinander gesetzt und bist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Voldemort euch all die Jahre ein falsches Bild vermittelt hat."

Lucius zog sie noch näher an sich, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bist eine sehr kluge Hexe und ich danke Merlin, dass er dich mir geschickt hat."

„Ach, glaubst du, Merlin sei dafür verantwortlich?", neckte sie ihn.

„Natürlich, von alleine hättest du mir doch nie eine zweite Chance gegeben."

Sie lachte und sah auf die Uhr. „Verdammt, wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht." Hektisch suchte sie ihren Zauberstab.

Lucius hob seinen Arm. „Accio Hermines Zauberstab", und reichte ihn ihr. „Bitte mein Herz." Dann nahm er sich seinen Spazierstock und gemeinsam eilten sie zur Wohnungstür.

Hermine streifte im Vorbeigehen das Spiegelportrait und schrie auf. Das Portrait hatte einen langen Kratzer am Hals. Getrocknetes Blut war zu sehen. Die Wunde sah entzündet aus.

Sie wollte Lucius darauf aufmerksam machen, doch er blickte nur kurz auf das Portrait. Schnell schob er sie durch die Tür. „Es ist spät". Der Zauberer gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss und eilte dann in entgegen gesetzter Richtung zu seinem Klassenzimmer davon. Hermine gestattete sich noch mal ein versonnenes Lächeln, bevor auch sie sich auf den Weg machte.

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr jetzt mehrere Emails bekommen habt, ich bin heut irgendwie neben der Spur und hab fünf Fehler gefunden lach Sorry, fürs nächste Mal bemühe ich mich, sofort alles richtig zu machen. 


	28. Die Freunde kommen

**28. Kapitel – Die Freunde kommen  
**

**Bereue nichts so sehr, wie manchmal zuviel gedacht zu haben,  
vor allem, wenn der Gedanke im Kopf schwirrt, bis er zur Aussprache kommt.**  
Frei nach Alex Merbach

Severus Snape hatte die Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Anfangs hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass die Alpträume ein für alle mal verschwunden waren, doch seit der Nacht waren sie wieder da.

Er hatte sich selbst in seinem Traum letzte Nacht gesehen. Er hatte unter einem Baum gesessen und gelesen. Die Sonne hatte geschienen und die Jungen, die ihm das Leben schwer machten, waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Dieser elende James Potter mit seiner Arroganz und seinem Hang, andere in Gefahr zu bringen, war wirklich die Pest gewesen. Er hatte oft auf die Besuche in Hogsmeade verzichtet. Zum einen, weil er kaum Geld hatte, das er ausgeben konnte. Zum anderen, weil das Schloss ohne seine Widersache direkt friedlich war. An dem Tag, an dem sein Traum spielte, hatte er im Gras gelegen und die Sonne genossen. Schon damals war er blässlich gewesen, aber nicht so aschfahl wie der erwachsene Severus Snape.  
In der letzten Nacht hatte er geträumt, er hätte am See gelegen, die Augen geschlossen und plötzlich wären die vier Freunde über ihm gewesen. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew hatten ihn ausgelacht und immer und immer wieder nach ihm getreten. Am Anfang war es nur Neckerei gewesen, doch es hatte sich schließlich zu einem Spiel gesteigert. Dunkle Flecken hatten seinen Körper überzogen, Flecken mit Zahlen drauf. Und wer es geschafft hatte, auf einen dieser Flecke zu treten, hatte die Punkte bekommen, die als Zahl darauf stand. Wer die meisten Punkte erreicht hatte, war der Gewinner gewesen. Snape hatte geschrieen. Er hatte weglaufen wollen, doch gegen die Vier Schüler hatte er keine Chance gehabt. Immer schneller hatten sie nach ihm getreten und irgendwann waren es nicht mehr die vier Jungen gewesen, sondern Nagini und unzählige Schwestern. Er hatte Voldemort angefleht, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, doch dieser hatte nur weiter gelacht und seinen Spaß daran gehabt, Snape fast zu Tode zu quälen. Plötzlich war überall Wind gewesen, der an ihm gezerrt hatte. Wind und Hagelkörner, die seine Wunden getroffen hatte. Er war bewegungsunfähig gewesen und schließlich war Voldemort mitsamt Nagini verschwunden. Langsam war der junge Potter näher gekommen und hatte nur mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt. „Du Mörder, du hast meine Eltern umgebracht. Meine Mutter", hatte er geschrieen und Snape einen Kinnhaken gegeben.  
Als er in seinem Traum wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, hatte er sich in einem Wagen befunden. Überall waren Gitter gewesen, so dass er dem Wagen nicht hatte entfliehen können. Er hatte an den Gitterstäben gerüttelt und war plötzlich von gleißendem Licht geblendet gewesen. Völlig verängstigt war er gewesen und hatte sich in einer Ecke zusammen gekrochen. Doch plötzlich war er wie ein Magnet an die Gitterstäbe gezogen worden und Harry Potter hatte vor dem Wagen gestanden. „Seht her, liebe Leute", hatte der Bengel wie ein Marktschreier getönt, „kommt näher und seht euch den größten Täter aller Zeiten an. Vol-de-mort (die Menge „uuhte" an der Stelle) war sein Meister, doch ER", Potter hatte auf ihn gezeigt, „war sein williger Vollstrecker. ER", Potter spuckte vor ihm aus, „hat nicht nur meine Eltern ermordet…. NEIN!" Potters Stimme war mittlerweile hysterisch geworden. „Das war nicht genug. ER ist der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, dem größten Magier aller Zeiten." Nun hatte auch die Menge hysterisch gekreischt. „Seht ihn euch an, wie er sich ins Hemd macht", war Potters Verachtung weiter zu hören gewesen. „Seht ihn an und schützt eure Kinder vor dieser gefährlichen Bestie. Niemand hatte ihn je leiden können. Niemand hatte ihn je geliebt. Kein Wunder. DIESER MANN VERDIENT ES NICHT, GELIEBT ZU WERDEN…"

Dieser Satz hallte auch nach seinem Aufwachen in seinen Gedanken nach. „Dieser Mann verdient es nicht, geliebt zu werden… Dieser Mann verdient es nicht … Dieser Mann wird nicht geliebt… Dieser Mann …."

ooOoo

Hermine stand pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit an der Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes. Keine fünf Sekunden später tauchte Ginevra Weasley, jetzige Potter, zusammen mit Harry, natürlich Hand in Hand, auf und weitere fünf Sekunden später fühlte sich Hermine von beiden geradezu befallen. „Halt, halt, ihr erdrückt mich doch noch", lachte sie und umarmte ihre beiden Freunde herzlich. Sie hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen, eindeutig zu lange, wie sie mit einem Blick auf Ginnys Bauch feststellte. Sie schien die neuesten Nachrichten verpasst zu haben.

Harry grinste das Lächeln eines stolzen, werdenden Vaters. „Unser erstes Kind." Dann fiel er Hermine wieder um den Hals. „Wie geht's dir, Mine? Du siehst blass aus… Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen. Lass es nicht erneut dazu kommen, sonst jag ich dir einen Imperius auf den Hals, der dir befiehlt, jeden Abend zu uns kommen."

Seine Frau grinste. „Aber bitte nicht, wenn wir im Bett liegen, Schatz."

Hermine lachte unbeschwert. Sie freute sich ihre beiden Freunde wieder zusehen, aber auch, weil die beiden noch immer verliebt waren – wie am ersten Tage. Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr ihr Herz, aber schnell drängte sie das Gefühl der Eifersucht zur Seite. Die beiden hatten es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Sie sah wieder auf Ginnys Bauch. „Wisst ihr schon, was es werden wird? Wie soll es heißen?"

Die werdende Mutter strahlte Hermine an. „Wir wissen es nicht, wir wollen uns überraschen lassen. Aber wenn es ein Mädchen wird, soll es Hemera heißen."

„Die Morgenröte?", erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert.

„Ja, genau." Harry legte einen Arm um Ginny. „Wir wollen mit dem Namen verdeutlichen, dass es ein Morgen gibt. Nichts endet in der Nacht, es folgt immer ein Morgen. Auf jeden Schatten folgt Licht. Nach der schrecklichen Zeit mit Voldemort, wird es wieder Leben geben und Lachen und Freude und Glück und so. Er hat es nicht geschafft, uns alle zu vernichten. Und er hat es nicht geschafft, unsere Leben für immer zu zerstören." Nach dieser leidenschaftlichen, kleinen Rede sah er Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Wow." Sie war sprachlos. „Und wenn es ein Junge wird?"

„Dann soll er Pacis heißen, also Frieden."

„Ihr seid ganz schön schräg." Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Aber nun sagt schon, wen habt ihr mitgebracht?"

„Er müsste gleich kommen." Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ sich die Uhrzeit anzeigen. „Wir haben ihm gesagt, er solle fünf Minuten warten." Die Zahlen, die wie die eines digitalen Weckers aussahen, schwebten lustig in der Luft und versuchten, sich selbst zu schubsen. Die drei lachten. Es sah zu putzig aus, wie die drei an der null vorbeischlängeln wollte, um an erster Stelle zu stehen. Auch die zwei und die eins rangelten miteinander. Ein kurzer Schlenker von Harry und die vier Zahlen erstarrten.

„Es ist aber nicht Ron, oder?" Hermine versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

„Der konnte sich nicht frei nehmen, aber er will dich auch bald besuchen." Ginny bedachte Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Sie hatte viele Fragen, aber dies war wohl nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, um Hermine mit ihnen zu bestürmen. „Wie gefällt's dir hier, Mine? Erzähl, ist es sehr anders geworden, seit McGonagall Direktorin ist?"

„Sie leitet die Schule nur kommissarisch. Niemand weiß, wen das Ministerium als nächsten Direktor einsetzen wird. Ich hoffe, sie wird es. Sie macht ihre Sache sehr gut."

„Ist Hagrid noch da?" Harry unterbrach die Erzählung seiner besten Freundin, als er zu der kleinen Hütte des Wildhüters herüber sah und registrierte, dass kein Rauch aus dem Schornstein stieg.

„Nein, der hat Olympe geheiratet." Ginny kicherte und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Die zwei machen ein Jahr Flitterwochen. Dann soll er wohl wieder kommen, aber das steht noch nicht genau fest."

„Dann sollte McGonagall die Hütte aber vergrößern." Harr lachte bei der Vorstellung, Hagrid und Olympe könnten es sich zusammen mit Fang in Hagrids Einzimmerwohnung gemütlich machen.

Die Ziffern der Uhr begannen wieder munter zu tanzen. Die Null war noch immer an erster Stelle, doch diesmal befand sich danach eine Eins, die versuchte, mit ihrer Spitze die Null anzugreifen. Es hatte sich eine Art Maul gebildet, in dem kleine Zähnchen zu sehen waren. Diese Zähnchen nagten an den geschwungenen Linien der Null. Die Null bekam daraufhin kleine Füßchen mit denen sie nach der eins trat. Der Doppelpunkt trennte die beiden Streithähne von den beiden anderen Zahlen. Nach dem Doppelpunkt stand eine umgekehrte Zwei, die ihrerseits versuchte, die nachfolgende Acht zu umarmen. Diese beiden Ziffern schmusten so offensichtlich, dass den beiden Hexen das Blut in die Wangen stieg und Harry sich beeilte, dem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Wieder zog er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schlenker und die Zahlen standen in Reih und Glied, so als wäre nichts passiert. Brav zählten sie die Sekunden weiter abwärts.

„Die Fledermaus ist nicht mehr da, oder?", fragte Harry interessiert. Es stand ja groß im Tagespropheten, dass es keine Spur mehr von ihm gibt und er vermutlich gestorben ist."

Hermine wollte gerade ansetzen und erklären, dass Snape sehr wohl wieder aufgetaucht war und sich bei bester Gesundheit befand, als ein Fauchen und Schnaufen, Schreien und Fiepen sie herum wirbeln ließen. Die Zahlen hatten sich in soweit verwandelt, dass vor dem Doppelpunkt zwei Nullen standen, die ebenfalls miteinander schmusten und nun eher Ähnlichkeit mit zwei Eheringen, so sehr waren sie ineinander verkeilt, hatten. Die beiden Flecken des Doppelpunkts stießen quietschende Laute aus und prallten immer und immer wieder aufeinander. Es schien, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig aus der Zeitzone drängen. Die folgenden Ziffern verhielten sich auch nicht besser. Die Fünf stand stoisch auf ihrem Platz und verteidigte sich gegen die Angriffe der nachstehenden Neun. Die Neun versuchte die Fünf platt zu machen, indem sie auf und ab hüpfte, um auf der Fünf zu landen. Hinter der Neun drängelten sich mittlerweile eine Acht, eine Sieben und eine Sechs. Alle diese Ziffern versuchten ihren Vorgänger zu verdrängen, weil sie an der Reihe waren, die jeweilige Zeit anzuzeigen. Die Neun sah das völlig anders, sie bekam kleine Fäustchen und hieb auf die Fünf ein, die ihrerseits ein Schild vor sich auffuhr, um sich gegen die Attacken der Neun zu wehren. Nun tauchten eine weiter Fünf, eine Vier, eine Drei und eine Eins auf.

„Hey, wo ist denn die zwei?", lachte Ginny.

Harry schlenkerte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Ziffern zeigten deutlich die richtigen Zahlen an, 00:47. Die Frage nach Snapes Verbleib war ihm nicht wirklich wichtig, wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum er nicht erneut fragte. Er ging zu Hermine und umarmte sie erneut. Ihre Hände nicht loslassend, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dich wieder zu sehen, Mine."

Ginny trat näher und legte ihre Hand auf die Hände ihrer besten Freundin und ihres Ehemanns. „Wir waren alle mit eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, so dass wir die unserer Freunde vergessen habe. Das soll nicht noch mal passieren." Die drei sahen sich bedeutungsschwer in die Augen.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen erklang. Die drei wandten sich erschrocken zur Uhr um und sahen, dass es noch zehn Sekunden dauern würde, bis der Überraschungsgast auftauchen würde. Wie beim letzten Mal standen die beiden Nullen vor dem Doppelpunkt. Nach dem Zeichen befand sich die Eins, dann eine dritte Null. Die dritte Null nahm nun den Platz der Eins ein, die nach unten fiel. Neben der dritten Null stand nun eine Neun. Während die Eins unter der Uhrzeit hin und her marschierte, so als wäre sie ein kleiner Soldat, tauchten neben der Neun die restlichen Zahlen auf, die gebraucht wurden. Jede Sekunde fiel die entsprechende Zahl nach unten und die Nächste rückte auf. Als die Uhrzeit anzeigte, dass es nur noch drei Sekunden brauchen würde, bis der Überraschungsgast auftauchte, eilte Ginny zu Hermine und hielt ihr die Augen zu.

Hermine hörte das altbekannte ‚Plopp' und Ginny gab ihre Augen frei. Ihr Überraschungsgast lächelte Hermine offen an, dennoch sah sie den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Sie lächelte zurück und trat einen Schritt auf George zu. Er überragte sie einen Kopf und sah sie aus seinen braunen Augen an. „Hallo Mine", sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal bei ihrer Hochzeit gesehen, aber großartig hatte er sich nicht verändert. Die Haare waren immer noch so rot wie bei seinen Geschwistern, das Kinn noch immer ein wenig zu kantig. Den linken Mundwinkel hatte er leicht spöttisch angehoben. Aber das markanteste an ihm war der Eindruck, den er hinterließ. Sie traute sich kaum ihm näher zu kommen. Der ganze Mann schien aus Trauer zu bestehen. Hermine nahm seine Hand, drückte sie kurz und zog ihn dann in ihre Arme. „George", flüsterte sie und umarmte ihn erneut.

Für einen Augenblick spürte sie, dass er die Umarmung erwiderte, dann schon er sie von sich und grinste sie mit dem typischen Fred und George- Grinsen an. Nein, nur noch das typische George Grinsen. Fred war tot.

Hermine wusste, dass George ihnen allen etwas vorspielte, um seine Trauer nicht öffentlich zu zeigen. Er war seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred sehr verbunden gewesen. Die beiden hatten eine besondere Verbindung gehabt. Oft schien es, als hätten sie Gedanken lesen können. Der eine fing einen Satz an, der andere beendete ihn.

Am Anfang schien es, als ob George am Tod seines Bruders zerbrechen würde, doch er hatte sich wieder gefangen und sogar den Scherzartikelladen weiter geführt. Allerdings zeugten die Schatten unter seinen Augen von zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Schlaf. Er sah schlecht aus.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und legte beide Hände auf Georges Oberarme. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Sie freute sich wirklich.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich kurz an. „Lasst uns zum Schloss hochgehen", sagte Ginny fröhlich und zog Hermine und George mit sich.

Vorm Schloss angekommen blieben sie stehen. Die ehemaligen Schüler wollten „den Flair des alten Kastens" in sich aufnehmen, wie Ginny augenzwinkernd sagte. Sie ergriff Harrys Hand und fing an. „Weißt du noch…"

Sie verloren sich in Erinnerung.

Irgendwann ging die schwere Tür auf, und McGonagall trat aus dem innern des ‚alten Kastens'. „Ginny, Harry, George", rief sie. „Wie schön, Sie alle wieder zusehen." Als ihr Blick auf George fiel, stutzte sie, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Kommen Sie, die Hauselfen haben den Tee vorbereitet. Ich habe mir erlaubt, den Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle decken zu lassen."

„Ich wollte schon immer mal am Lehrertisch Tee trinken", jubelte George gekünstelt.  
Jeder tat ihm den Gefallen und lachte über seinen Scherz. Sie wussten, wie schwer es dem jungen Mann fiel, nicht wieder in Depressionen zu verfallen.

Ginny nahm Hermine am Arm und rief dann den anderen zu: „Geht schon mal vor, ich entführ euch Mine mal kurz."

Harry lachte auf. „Frauengespräche?"

„Genau", grinste seine Ehefrau.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ein solches Gespräch mit Ginny überhaupt führen wollte. Sie wusste, worüber die Freundin sprechen wollte. Sie wollte nicht über Ron reden.

Aber Ginnys Neugier machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Aus nostalgischen Ambitionen suchte Ginny ein leeres Klassenzimmer und setzte sich mit Hermine an einen Tisch. „Und nun erzähl mal."

„Gin, ich hab weder Lust, noch den Nerv mit die meine Ehe durchzukauen."

„Zufälligerweise bist du mit meinem Bruder verheiratet. Meinst du nicht, dass ich da ein Recht darauf habe, zu wissen, wie es in seiner Ehe läuft."

„Nein", knurrte sie.

Mrs. Potter seufzte auf. „Minchen, ich weiß vermutlich schon länger, als ihr selbst, dass es mit euch nicht mehr gut läuft."

„Woher?"

„Deine Briefe erzählten sehr viel über dich, aber nichts über Ron. Wenn ihr irgendwo zusammen auftauchtet, benahmt ihr euch wie Freunde, aber nicht wie ein Ehepaar, und schon gar nicht verliebt."

Hermine reagierte ungehalten. „Müssen wir nach drei Jahren Ehe Händchenhaltend durch die Gegend rennen und uns alle Nase lang abknutschen? Nur weil du und Harry die Finger nicht von einander lassen könnt, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass andere sich auch so verhalten müssen."

„Mine, komm, setz dich wieder. Das erwartet doch auch keiner von euch. Ich liebe meinen Bruder, und ich liebe dich wie eine eigene Schwester. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig weh tut." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Ich möchte auch nicht, dass ihr euch trennt, ohne euch ausgesprochen zu haben. Vielleicht versucht ihr es noch einmal miteinander?

„Nein", rief die junge Lehrerin aufgebracht. „Das tun wir seid drei Jahren. Wir haben uns was vor gemacht. Wir sind zu verschieden." Sie sah Ginny in die Augen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was Ron ernsthaft will? Er will, dass wir uns ein Haus kaufen, und während der Herr jeden Tag zur Arbeit geht, soll ich Heimchen am Herd spielen, und die Kinder hüten."

Ginny war geschickt. „Das hat er nicht ernsthaft gesagt."

„Doch, hat er. Er will Beständigkeit in seinem Leben. Aber ich will das nicht, ich will was anderes. Ich will…" Sie brach ab. Fast hätte sie Ginny Dinge erzählt, die sie lieber für sich behalten wollte.

Diese hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Also werdet ihr euch trennen?"

„Mit meiner Anstellung hier in Hogwarts habe ich mich von Ron getrennt. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit, wenn Ron nicht da ist, meine Sachen holen. Ginny, es tut mir leid, aber das wird nichts mehr."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen."

„Hast du einen Neuen?", rief Ginny ungläubig aus.

‚Verdammt', fluchte Hermine in Gedanken. Sie hatte vergessen, wie spitzfindig ihre Freundin war.

„Und?", blaffte sie. „Wäre das so schlimm?"

„Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht. Nur du bist nicht die Hermine, für die ich dich gehalten habe. Die Hermine, die ich kannte, betrügt ihren Ehemann nicht." Sie sah Hermine mit einem wütenden Blick an. „Hör zu, Hermine. Das sind eure Probleme, die gehen mich nichts an. Ich werde Ron davon nichts sagen. Das wirst du tun. Und zwar in den nächsten zwei Wochen. Ansonsten haben wir beide ein Problem. Verstanden?" Sie drehte sich um und wollte zu Tür. Da wandte sie sich erneut an Hermine. „Eins noch, ich bin wahnsinnig enttäuscht von dir."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus der Tür und stieß mit einem mehr als schlecht gelaunten Snape zusammen. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unerwünschter Familientreffen, Mrs. Potter", schnarrte er.

* * *

A/N: Nach einem stressigen Wochenende ein neues Kapitel :-)Ich überarbeite die Story und einige Dinge sind neu hinzugekommen, wer lesen mag: " http:// www. fanfiktion. de/ s/ 46e7c604000061e3067007d0/ 1 " Einfach die Leerzeichen entfernen und dann in den Browser eingeben.

A/N: Danke für die Komplimente Akkarim


	29. Und gehen

_Das folgende Kapitel geht mir sehr nah, vielleicht habe ich deswegen auch so lange daran gesessen (obwohl es eigentlich nur ein kurzes Stück ist). _

_Ich weiß, dass es unzählige FF's zum Pairing Sev/HG gibt, und sich bei wahrscheinlich 90 ein bestimmtes Bild geformt hat – so wie Snape „ist". Ich hoffe, ihr mögt auch den Severus Snape, den ich sehe und umzusetzen versuche._

* * *

**29. Kapitel - … und gehen **

**Du findest mich unsympathisch?!  
Ausgezeichnet, da sind ja alle Voraussetzungen gegeben - für eine spannende Begegnung…**  
Elmar Kupke

In Ginny fand zu dem Zeitpunkt eine regelrechte Explosion von Gefühlen statt. Zum einen war da Überraschung, dass Snape so plötzlich vor ihr stand, schließlich hatte sie ihn tot geglaubt. Dann Zorn, weil er es wagte, sie wie eine dumme , kleine Schülerin zu behandeln. Antipathie, die noch aus der Schulzeit herrührte. Verwunderung, dass er alles überlebt hatte. Entsetzen, weil er offensichtlich wieder unterrichtete (ihre Kinder sollten später nach Hogwarts gehen). Enttäuschung, weil Hermine ihren Bruder betrog. Unwille, das Ende der Ehe von Hermine und Ron zu akzeptieren. Noch einmal Zorn, weil Hermine ihren Bruder nicht nur betrog, sondern auch belog. Und schließlich Ärger, weil sie sich durch Snapes Verhalten einschüchtern lies. Sie war schließlich keine Schülerin mehr und hatte auch sonst keinerlei Bezug mehr zu ihrem ehemaligen Professor. Warum sollte sie nicht also die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe ergreifen und ihm ein wenig seiner Tyrannei der vergangenen Jahre heimzahlen. Die Gelegenheit würde bestimmte nicht mehr so schnell kommen

„20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen taktlosem Verhalten, Snape – für jedes Schuljahr und für das von eben. Macht insgesamt 160 Punkte, Professor", grinste sie ihn spöttisch an.

„Sie glauben wohl, ich könnte Ihnen nichts mehr tun, da Sie keine Schülerin mehr sind, Mrs. Potter?", säuselte er mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln. „Nun, vielleicht nicht mit Punktabzug, aber … ich habe andere Vorlieben entwickelt. Hermine kann Ihnen da sicher weiterhelfen." Mit einem boshaften Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich an Hermine. „Nicht wahr, meine Liebe?"

Ginny starte ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor ungläubig an. Es war ihr förmlich anzusehen, dass ihre Gedanken fieberhaft arbeiten. Was meinte er mit ‚andere Vorlieben'? Und warum sah er ausgerechnet Hermine an? Mit offenem Mund starrte sie zwischen den beiden Lehrern, die sich gegenseitig mit Blicken fixierten, hin und her. Snape hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah, sie konnte es kaum glauben, fast schon glücklich aus. Ihre beste Freundin dagegen war sichtlich darum bemüht, ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken.

Snape hatte schon früh ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, seine Finger zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in die richtige Wunde zu legen. Von Anbeginn hatte er die Spannung zwischen den beiden Frauen bemerkt. Nun sah die kleine Weasleygöre, nein Pottergöre, aus, als wenn sie… Ihm kam ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke. Scheinbar hatte Mrs. Potter herausgefunden, dass ihre liebe und moralisch ach so erhabene Freundin ihren Mann betrog. Aufgrund seiner kleinen, demütig gemeinten und zufällig geäußerten Bemerkung schien der Rotschopf tatsächlich davon auszugehen, dass ER Hermines Casanova war. Er musste an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen – welch impertinente Vorstellung.  
Nein, er dachte nicht daran, die Situation aufzulösen. Noch zu gut war ihm die Schmach in Erinnerung, als seine junge Kollegin ihn am Frühstückstisch ausgelacht hatte. Er hatte sich Rache geschworen, die Gelegenheit war günstig. Hermine sollte noch ein wenig leiden. Schließlich hatte sie ihm den Handschuh hingeworfen. Jetzt sollte sie sehen, wie sie aus dieser Misere heil wieder raus kam.

Snape riss sich zusammen und schlenderte auf Hermine zu. „Magst du Mrs. Potter nicht in unser Geheimnis einweihen? Davon erzählen, wie du so laut an meiner Kerkertür gepocht hast, dass es fast das ganze Schloss mitbekommen hat? Dass du es genossen hast, meine Finger zu spüren? Dass du auf meinem Tisch gelegen hast? Dass du mich angebettelt hast, dich zu … ficken?" Er schenkte ihr ein lüsternes Lächeln. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide das heute Abend wiederholen würden?"

Snape sah, wie sich Hermines Augen vor Schreck weiteten und lächelte sie unschuldig an. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Sie hatte an seiner Tür gepocht und es genossen, wie er mit ihren Brüsten gespielt hatte. Sie hatte auf seinem Tisch gelegen, wenn auch nur mit dem Oberkörper und sie hatte ihn angebettelt. Er hatte sich also keiner Lüge schuldig gemacht. Er hatte es lediglich versäumt, den Kontext richtig zu stellen. Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sich Hermine unter den anklagenden Augen ihrer Freundin wand. Das sollte ihr eine Lehre sein, einen Severus Snape lachte man nicht aus.

Sein Opfer schloss entnervt die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Schaden war angerichtet. Ginny wusste, dass sie sich mit jemand anderem eingelassen hatte und Ron betrog. Nun nahm sie an, dass es sich um Snape handelte – ausgerechnet um ihn. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie Ginny in ihrer Phantasie ein Bild von ihr und Snape zusammensetzten.  
Sie ignorierte das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und wollte auf Ginny zugehen, um ihr die ganze Angelegenheit zu erklären. Sie wollte ihr die genaue Situation erläutern, und dass Snape die vergangenen Umstände vollkommen falsch wiedergegeben hatte. Sie wollte Ginny beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass sie kein Verhältnis mit Snape angefangen hatte.  
Die junge Hexe wusste, Ginny wäre erst recht bestürzt, wenn sie erfuhr, um wen es sich tatsächlich handelte. Die Person Severus Snape war für sie schon ein Grauen, auf das sie mit Schock reagierte. Wie würde sie es auffassen, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um Lucius Malfoy handelte? Lucius stand bei ihren Freunden auf der Liste der ‚am meist verachtenswerten Kreaturen' direkt unter Voldemort.  
Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte sie ihr zu, dass sie den Umstand „Lucius Malfoy" noch nicht, und schon gar nicht einfach, erklären konnte. Aber sie war ihrer Freundin eine Erklärung schuldig. Sie musste es ihr sagen. Hermine wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundin es von jemand anderem erfuhr. Sie musste dieses Missverständnis aufklären – und war dringen. „Ginny", rief sie flehend.

Ginny kämpfte mit sich. Einerseits war Hermine eine langjährige Freundin, andererseits … Sie war enttäuscht von Hermine. Dass eine Ehe zerbrach, war heutzutage leider keine Seltenheit mehr. Dass Hermine ihren Bruder Ron betrog, konnte sie notfalls verzeihen, auch wenn dieser Mann Severus Snape, seines Zeichen gefürchteter und verhasster Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts, hieß. Die Erkenntnis, dass Hermine ein Verhältnis mit dem verabscheuten Lehrer angefangen hatte, entsetzte sie über alle Maßen (sie musste es umgehend Harry erzählen). Aber am meisten verletzte sie Hermines Feigheit mit ihr darüber zu reden und es ihr persönlich zu sagen. Dass die Eher zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freunden kaputt war, erfuhr sie so eben nebenbei von Ron. Dass Hermine sich derweil anders tröstete, erfuhr sie von dem verhassten Liebhaber. Das war es, was Ginny wirklich verletzte und was sie Hermine so schnell nicht würde verzeihen können. Sie sah mit einem Anflug von Ekel zu Snape rüber, dann schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin. „Es geht mich nichts an, mit wem du dich einlässt", sagte sie kalt. „Ich bin in der Großen Halle." Mit einem letzten Blick voller Abscheu drehte sie sich um und ging.

Für einen Moment war Hermine völlig entsetzt. Sie hatte vorgehabt, zuerst mit Ron zu reden. Danach hatte sie es ihrer Freundin erzählen wollen. Erst wollte sie ihre gescheiterte Ehe geklärt haben, das war sie ihrem Noch-Mann schuldig. Nun schien es, dass sie kurzfristig ihre Pläne ändern musste. Sie sollte Ginny und Harry die Umstände erklären, bevor alles gänzlich aus dem Ruder lief.  
Was fiel diesem Bastard eigentlich ein? Sie wirbelte zu Snape herum, der sie mit einem unverschämten Grinsen bedachte. Er erinnerte an einen Kater, der vor einer Milchschale saß. „SEVERUS SNAPE, SIE …. SIE KRETIN

„Hat die große böse Fledermaus das kleine, putzige Löwenbaby etwa geärgert?", flötete er in bester Laune.

Hermine war innerlich geladen. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde wie eine Rakete explodieren. Snape hatte bewusst in Kauf genommen, dass sie sich mit ihrer besten Freundin zerstreiten würde. Somit hatte er in ihrer persönlichen Fehde eine neue Basis geschaffen, in der Tiefschläge erlaubt waren.  
Sie zwang sich ruhig bis zehn zu zählen und trat nah an ihn heran. Fest blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Das, Severus, bedeutet Krieg zwischen uns."

Snape grinste sie boshaft an. „Ich zittere vor Angst. Ob Minerva mir ihre Gryffindorschals ausleiht, damit ich mir einen Schutzwall stricken kann?"

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Gedanke schien sich in ihrem Gehirn nicht weiter ausbreiten zu wollen. Im Gegenteil. Er hämmerte immer und immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. ‚Er riecht gut.' Ein leichter Schwindel überfiel sie. Sie fand, dass Severus Snape gut roch. Es war unglaublich. Er war schuld daran, dass sie Stress mit ihrer besten Freundin hatte, und das einzige woran sie dachte, war daran, dass Snape angenehm duftete.

Ihm erging es nicht anders. Als Hermine so nah vor ihm stand, kam er nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie faszinierende Augen hatte, in deren Tiefer er sich am liebsten verlieren mochte.

„Vielleicht solltest du in die Halle gehen, bevor Lucius es mitbekommt", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Was mitbekommt?" Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Dass Ginny uns ein Verhältnis andichtet." Er riss sich zusammen und lächelte spöttisch.

„Wieso sollte er diesen Unsinn glauben?" Sie trat zurück und strich sich verlegen ein nicht vorhandenes Haar von der Kleidung.

Diesmal trat Snape einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und flüsterte heiser: „Vielleicht, weil es kein Unsinn ist?"

Für einen Moment war Hermine mehr als verwirrt, ja geradezu geschockt, von seinem widersprüchlichen Verhalten. Einerseits jagte er sie von sich fort, andererseits kam er ihr ein Stückweit entgegen. Doch Hermine hatte genug eigene Probleme, da musste sie sich nicht auch noch Snape antun. Zuerst musste sie das Missverständnis mit Ginny klären.  
„Natürlich ist es Unsinn", erwiderte sie daher betont selbstsicher.

„Warum?" Er wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort, dabei trat er zurück und lehnte sich lässig mit den Händen in der Hosentasche gegen die Wand.

„Weil ich jemanden, mit dem ich ins Bett steige, sehr gern haben und ihm vertrauen muss, Severus", schleuderte sie ihm schließlich entgegen. „Und dass ich Sie nicht sonderlich lieb habe, brauche ich Ihnen wohl nicht erst zu sagen. Kein Wunder, dass es niemand in Ihrer Nähe aushält, so unsympathisch und Hasszerfressen wie Sie sind." Mit diesen Worten wirbelte Hermine herum und verließ das Klassenzimmer eilig in Richtung Große Halle.

Snape stand lange Zeit wie erstarrt da und blickte auf die geschlossene Tür. Stunden später, so schien es, nahmen seine Augen erst einen verstörten, dann einen traurigen Ausdruck an. Langsam glitt er an der Wand herab und blieb erschüttert auf dem Boden sitzen.

‚Dieser Mann verdient es nicht, geliebt zu werden… Dieser Mann verdient es nicht … Dieser Mann wird nicht geliebt… Dieser Mann ….", schalte es durch seinen Kopf.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge zog ein Nebelfeld entlang. Er sah sich als Zweitklässler in der Großen Halle sitzen. Natürlich war er allein gewesen – wie immer. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum er keine Freunde in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Am Anfang war da noch Lily, die einzige, die sich jemals näher mit ihm abgegeben hatte. Für die anderen war er seltsam gewesen. Dabei hatte er sich oft gewünscht, beliebt zu sein und einer Clique anzugehören. Doch schnell musste er erfahren, dass niemand mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Oft hatte er als Junge geweint, doch irgendwann hatte er es akzeptiert und gelernt, sich und seine Gefühle vor den anderen zu verschließen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass es ihn nicht berühren würde. Er zeigte niemandem wie sehr er gelitten hatte und wie sehr er den Wunsch tief in sich begraben hatte, einfach dazu zugehören.  
Er hatte in der Halle gesessen und seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, als ein hübsches Mädchen schüchtern zu ihm kam und ihm einen Brief reichte. So schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden gewesen. Verwundert hatte er auf den Brief gesehen und ihn schnell geöffnet. „Geliebter Severus", hatte in dem Brief gestanden, „schon lange kann ich nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich immer an dich denken muss. Ich weiß, dass dich die anderen nicht mögen, aber ich finde dich toll. Es beeindruckt mich, dass du so zielstrebig bist und wenn du bei Slughorn im Unterricht braust, bist du so wunderbar konzentriert. Deine ruhigen Bewegungen verleiten mich zu anderen Gedanken. Ich traue mich nicht, dir zu sagen wer ich bin. Vielleicht magst du mich ja gar nicht. Aber wenn du wissen willst, wer ich bin, komm um fünf an den See. Ich werde dort sehnsuchtsvoll auf dich warten. In Liebe XXX." Er hatte sich verstohlen umgedreht, doch niemand hatte ihn beachtet (wie immer, hatte er mit einem Stich festgestellt). Noch eine ganze Weile war der Brief von ihm festgehalten und zärtlich berührt geworden. Es gab jemanden, der ihn mochte. Sein Herz hatte einen Hüpfer gemacht.  
Natürlich war er um fünf Uhr zu besagter Stelle gegangen. Er hatte sich die Chance, einen Menschen zu treffen, dem was an ihm lag, nicht entgehen lassen wollen. Und so hatte er gewartet. Fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten, schließlich eine halbe Stunde. Niemand war aufgetaucht. Mit hängenden Schultern war er schließlich zurück zum Schloss gegangen.  
„Na, Schniefelus? Bist du versetzt worden?" Black hatte sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg gestellt und ihn verhöhnt.  
Wo Black war, war auch Potter nicht weit gewesen. „Guck mal, Tatze, Schniefelus scheint tatsächlich geglaubt zu haben, jemand könnte ihn mögen."  
„Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, Krone", hatte Black weiter gespottet. „Komm, lass uns rein gehen und den anderen davon erzählen. Die werden nicht glauben, dass der da", ein abfälliges Kopfnicken zu Snape, „seit fünf Uhr am See gewartet hat." Lachend waren die beiden Jungen schnell im Schloss verschwunden gewesen und Snape hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder auf irgendwelche Liebesschwüre reinzufallen. Nie wieder sollte ihm das passieren.  
Er war während dieser Erinnerung arschfahl im Gesicht geworden. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern – so stark, dass er schließlich mit ganzer Kraft mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug, und seinen ganzen, vergessen geglaubten, Schmerz hinaus schrie.

ooOoo

Hermine derweil, lief so schnell sie vermochte in die Große Halle hinab. Als sie durch die schwere Tür schritt, konnte sie schon den anklagenden Blick Harrys spüren. Ginny hatte also keine Zeit verloren und ihrem Mann von der Begegnung erzählt. Hermines Herz sank, als sie sah, dass Harry mit Unverständnis, ja sogar Abscheu reagierte.

George stand mit Minerva ein wenig abseits, direkt neben dem gedeckten Tisch, und schien sich intensiv mit ihr zu unterhalten. Anhand ihrer Minen konnte sie sehen, dass es ein ernsthaftes Gespräch war. Wahrscheinlich drehte es sich um Freds Tod.

So schnell wie möglich trat sie auf die Beiden zu. „Harry, Ginny", sagte sie. „Hört mir bitte zu, es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt-"

„Wie konntest du nur, Hermine", unterbrach Harry sie rüde. „Ausgerechnet Snape. Wenn du schon der Meinung bist, Ron betrügen zu müssen, hättest du dann nicht wenigstens jemand anderen nehmen können? Nein, es muss ausgerechnet Snape sein." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Musst du Ron überhaupt betrügen? Hättet ihr das nicht anders regeln können? Hättet ihr nicht miteinander sprechen können?"

Hermine zuckte unter jedem Wort wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. „Harry", begann sie. „Ich weiß ich hätte erst mit euch reden müssen, aber ich wollte das zuerst mit Ron klären-"

„Was du nicht getan hast", spie er ihr entgegen. „Du bist echt das Letzte. Betrügst meinen besten Freund, und dann auch noch mit dieser widerlichen Fledermaus."

Ginny riss die Augen auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry ließ seine Frau nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, dass Ron manchmal nicht einfach ist, aber das hat er wirklich nicht verdient. Ich verlange, dass du die Sache mit Snape beendest und mit Ron redest… Wir gehen gleich, Schatz, aber das muss ich noch loswerden… Hermine, du weißt, ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und ich kenne sowohl Ron als auch dich. Und ich weiß, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss, damit du so was machst, darum gebe ich dir eine letzte Chance, uns das jetzt und hier zu erklären. Entweder du nutzt sie, oder wir sind geschiedene Leute."

„Mr. Potter", wurde Harry sanft von einer dunklen Stimme unterbrochen. „Welch willkommene Freude Sie und Ihre entzückende Frau nach so langer Zeit gesund und munter wieder zu treffen. Wie ich sehe, erwarten Sie Nachwuchs. Meinen aller herzlichsten Glückwunsch. Nach diesen dunklen Zeiten ist es schön, ein glückliches Paar zu sehen, das neue Hoffnung in die Welt bringt."

Ginny hatte ihren Mann auf Lucius Malfoy aufmerksam machen wollen, doch Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Hermine seine Meinung zu sagen, so dass er das Auftauchen seines Erzfeindes nicht bemerkt hatte. „Was macht der denn hier?", fragte er entsetzt.

Minerva erkannte die brenzlige Situation und handelte sofort. „Ginny, Harry, Sie kennen Mr. Malfoy bereits. Er unterrichtet Geschichte bei uns. Aber, wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Die Hauselfen haben sich mit dem Kuchen so viel Mühe gegeben." Sichtlich bemüht versuchte sie die Lage zu entschärfen.

Ginny war damit beschäftigt, dem näher gekommenen George die Situation zu schildern, und Harry war von Malfoys Auftauchen schockiert, um auf seine ehemalige Lehrerin zu achten. „Ausgerechnet Sie sind Lehrer in Hogwarts geworden?", giftete Harry. „Warum wird nicht gleich das Fach ‚Sympathie mit Voldemorts Lehre' eingerichtet. Da müssten Sie nicht mehr im Untergrund agieren, sondern könnten die Kinder gleich ganz offiziell zu Todessern ausbilden."

„Harry, das reicht", versuchte Hermine ihrem Freund Einhalt zu gebieten. „Du weißt nicht, was du redest."

Jetzt wandte sich der erboste Mann wieder Hermine zu. „Dass ausgerechnet du den Abschaum hier verteidigst wundert mich dann doch. Schon vergessen, was er am liebsten mit Schlammblütern macht? Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit IHM auf dem Tisch treiben."

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee", überlegte Lucius gespielt nachdenklich. „Gerade vorgestern war mir noch ein Artikel in die Hände gekommen, der mich darüber aufklärte, dass bei der Kohabitation auf einem Tisch zwischen 200 und 300 Kalorien verbraucht werden." Er schmunzelte insgeheim über die fassungslosen Gesichtszüge des jungen Ehepaares. „Nun machen Sie den Mund zu, Potter. In meinem Alter hat Mann eben Schwierigkeiten in Form zu bleiben. Als ich noch so jung war wie Sie, waren sämtliche Gedanken diesbezüglich überflüssig." Er zog spöttisch den linken Mundwinkel hoch.

Harry musste ein paar Sekunden nach Luft schnappen. „Stimmt", entgegnete er voll von unterdrücktem Zorn. „Als Sie in meinem Alter waren, waren Sie damit beschäftigt Leute zu ermorden und Voldemort in den Arsch zu kriechen."

„Harry, mäßigen Sie sich", griff jetzt auch Minerva ein. „Lucius hat eingesehen, dass er in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht hat. Er hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

Nun sahen nicht nur Harry und Ginny überrascht aus, jetzt konnte auch Hermine ihre Verwunderung über Minervas Worte nicht zurückhalten. Seit wann schlug sich McGonagall auf Lucius' Seite?

Der Mann, um den sich der Streit drehte, machte nun einen äußerst gelangweilten Eindruck. „Nachdem wir jetzt Ihre Abneigung mir gegenüber geklärt haben, hoffe ich, dass wir uns nun endlich diesem vorzüglich aussehenden Kuchen zuwenden können."

„Moment mal", bemerkte jetzt Ginny. „Sie bleiben zum Kaffee?"

„Aber natürlich, Mrs. Potter. Minerva war so freundlich mich einzuladen, nachdem ich meinen bescheidenen Wunsch äußerte, Sie beide wieder zusehen zu wollen – nach all den Jahren." Unschuldig sah er sie aus seinen eisgrauen Augen an. Nach ein paar Sekunden lächelte er verstehend und legte den Arm um Hermine. „Komm, mein Herz, du isst in letzter Zeit zu wenig. Ich möchte mir nachher nicht nachsagen lassen, ich sei schuld an deiner eventuell auftauchenden Unpässlichkeit." Sanft, aber bestimmend, führte er sie zum Tisch.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie spürte förmlich, dass Harry kurz vor der Explosion stand, doch Lucius ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit, sich ihren Freunden zuzuwenden. Und richtig, eine Nanosekunde später war es auch soweit. „WARUM SAGT ER ‚MEIN HERZ' ZU DIR, HERMINE?", brüllte Harry.

Lucius seufzte hörbar auf und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum Sie Ihre Frau mit ‚Schatz' titulieren, Mr. Potter. Nur dass ich die Bezeichnung ‚Schatz' als zu ennuyant und ingalbinat empfinde", bemerkte er jovial.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich fassungslos an. Das war wohl ein schlechter Alptraum. Erst Snape, jetzt Malfoy. Was war nur aus Hermine geworden. Das konnte unmöglich sein.

„Hermine, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist", flehte Harry auch umgehend.

Hermine warf Lucius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging langsam zu ihren Freunden rüber. Harry, Ginny und George standen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und sahen Hermine voller Widerwille an. „Ich habe euch vorhin schon versucht zu erklären, dass-"

„Hast du oder hast du nicht?", fragte Harry abweisend.

„Harry, bitte, lass mich zu Wort kommen. Ich will euch erklären, dass-"

„Hermine, ja oder nein", leistete Ginny Harry Schützenhilfe.

„Ginny, ich versuche euch gerade begreiflich zu machen, dass-"

„Ich glaub das alles nicht", mischte sich auch George ein.

„KÖNNTET IHR GEFÄLLIGST SO FREUNDLICH SEIN UND MICH AUSREDEN LASSEN?" Hermine verlor nun sichtlich die Contenance.

„Hast du…", unterbrach Harry sie stur.

„… oder hast du nicht", vollendete Ginny den Satz.

„Ausgerechnet mit Malfoy?" George schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf."

Die junge Hexe war sichtlich überfordert. Als Lucius hinter sie trat und ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er bei ihr war, schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, dass er es gut meinte, aber die ahnte, dass ihre Freunde diese kleine Geste der Aufmunterung missverstehen würden.

Und so war es auch. Alle drei starrten das ungleiche Paar an und wieder war Harry es, der als erstes reagierte. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los, sah Ginny und George kopfschüttelnd an und ging zu Minerva. „Bitte, verzeihen Sie uns unser Verhalten, aber unter diesen Umständen ist es besser, wenn wir das Schloss umgehend verlassen."

„Harry! Ginny! George!", unternahm Hermine einen letzten Versucht, wurde aber umgehend von Harry unterbrochen. „Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen, du falsche Schlange." Er lachte erbittert auf. „Eine falsche Schlange und zwei Slytherins, das ist unfassbar."

In Lucius Augen glitzerte es gefährlich auf. „Mr. Potter, ich verlange eine sofortige Entschuldigung. So werden Sie nicht mit Hermine reden."

„Ausgerechnet Sie wollen mir vorschreiben, wie ich mit Hermine zu reden habe, Mr. Malfoy?", zischte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich sollte Ihnen mal beibringen, wie man sich verheirateten Frauen gegenüber verhält." Er zog den Zauberstab und keuchte eine Sekunde später entsetzt auf. Es hatte Lucius' gerade eine kleine Handbewegung gekostet, um Harry zu entwaffnen und dessen Zauberstab aufzufangen.  
„Mr. Potter", sagte dieser eisig. „Nur weil Sie Voldemort besiegt haben, heißt das nicht, dass Sie unfehlbar sind. Der Dunkle Lord war geschwächt und zu selbstsicher, um Ihnen ein würdiger Gegner zu sein."

„Lucius, bitte, provozier ihn nicht auch noch", bat Hermine ihn, und war überrascht, dass er Harry seinen Zauberstab zurückgab. Ein letzter Blick und Lucius wandte sich zum Tisch, um von dem vorzüglich aussehenden Kuchen zu kosten.

Harry starrte seinen Widersacher sprachlos an. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Malfoy", spie er in dessen Richtung. Dann bedachte er Hermine mit einem letzten Blick. „Du bist nicht mehr meine Freundin."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Hermine Traurigkeit in Ginnys Augen, dann folgte diese ihrem Ehemann. „George, kommst du?" Auch George drehte sich wortlos um.

„Was meinte Potter vorhin mit Snape?" fragte Lucius, der wieder hinter Hermine aufgetaucht war.

„Ach, Ginny glaubt, Severus und ich hätten eine Affäre, und-"

Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Die junge Mrs. Potter glaubt tatsächlich, du würdest mit Severus…? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine blühende Phantasie haben die jungen Leute heutzutage. Unglaublich." Er nahm Hermines Hand und ging mit ihr zum Tisch. Dabei lächelte er die immer noch erschüttert wirkende Minerva an. „Kommen Sie, Teuerste. Der Kuchen schmeckt vorzüglich.

* * *

_A/N 1:  
- impertinent unverschämt  
- Kohabitation Geschlechtsverkehr  
- ennuyant langweilig  
- ingalbinat __ altmodisch _

_A/N 2: Seit dem letzten Update haben 300 Leute dieses Kapitel gelesen und zwei haben ein Review hinterlassen. Wie schade. Was ist denn mit euch Schwarzlesern? Wie kann ich euch zum Schreiben animieren? Und wo sind die „alten Hasen" hin? Ranko? Angie? Tageni? Snowflake? Yvette? MyLoveIsYourLove? AMJ? Lilie? Reditus Mortis? _

_Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen __J_


	30. Unerwartete Nähe

_Ursprünglich wollte ich ein rasantes 30. Kapitel schreiben, aber – wie irgendwie ständig in meiner Geschichte – es kam anders. Ich entschied mich, das folgende Kapitel zu teilen, um es nicht arg in die Länge gleiten zu lassen und daher unübersichtlich zu machen. Mir persönlich kann ein Kapitel nicht zu lang sein, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht …._

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 30 **– **Unerwartete Nähe **

**Schmerz ist, was man durchmachen muss, um die Wahrheit zu finden**  
Merlin

Keine der beiden Frauen konnte noch Gefallen an einer gemütlichen Teestunde finden. Minerva war entsetzt, über das, was geschehen war, sie glaubte aber keine Sekunde an eine mögliche Affäre zwischen Hermine und Snape. Der jungen Hexe dagegen ging der Streit mit ihren Freunden sehr nah, und auch über Snapes bösartigem Verhalten konnte sie nicht einfach hinweggehen. Sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Alleinsein.

Den Tränen nahe saß sie neben Lucius, der ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte, und sich mit Minerva über eine neue Anordnung vom Ministerium unterhielt. Sie wunderte sich, dass Minerva, den von ihr vorher so verachteten Mann, nun in derartig wichtige Überlegungen einbezog. „Das Ministerium hat eine Wiederholung des Trimagischen Turniers angesetzt", begehrte Minerva gerade auf. „Das Trimagische Turnier, Lucius. Sie wissen, was beim letzten Mal passiert war? Es hat einen Toten gegeben. ER war zurückgekehrt."

Er nickte. „ Ich war … dabei."

Minerva zuckte kurz zusammen, weniger aus Angst, als mehr aus Verwunderung darüber, dass Lucius den gefürchteten Namen so unbekümmert aussprach. „Lucius … was war damals geschehen?"

Der Mann schwieg nachdenklich. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Hermine (Minerva lächelte ihr wohlwollend zu) und zog sie näher an sich, ganz so, als suchte er Halt bei ihr. „Ich habe noch nie darüber gesprochen, Minerva." Er sah, wie die alte Dame ihn zögerlich ansah, und wusste, sie konnte eine wertvolle Verbündete sein. Ebenso war ihm klar, dass sie ihm, sollte er sie derartig nah an sich heran lassen, jederzeit problemlos ein Messer in den Rücken rammen konnte.

_‚Wer_ _wird denn da Angst vor einer gebrechlichen alten Hexe haben_?" Der Spiegel schien aufgehört haben zu schmollen, weil Lucius ihn weitestgehend ignorierte. Er war wohl dabei, wieder in Höchstform bezüglich Hohn und Spott aufzulaufen. ‚_Du betonst doch andauernd, du seiest ein guter Mensch, mein Engel, gute Menschen vertrauen bedingungslos. Warum tust du es dann nicht? Was zögerst du? Hast du endlich erkannt, dass du nicht fähig bist Gut zu sein? Komm, mein schöner Engel, gib auf. Du kannst niemals gewinnen."_

Minerva griff über den Tisch und tätschelte Lucius' Arm. „Ich mag Sie Lucius, wir sind beide auf derselben Seite. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot. Ihnen kann nichts mehr passieren."

Wieder nickte er bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Nach seinem Sturz hatte ich wirklich gedacht, er wäre tot gewesen. Doch mir kamen Zweifel und irgendwann wusste ich, dass es eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis er wieder auftauchen würde. Die Zeichen häuften sich, aber ich versuchte es zu verdrängen. Bella hatte sich lieber in Askaban einsperren lassen, als sich vom Dunklen Lord abzuwenden. Ich dagegen hatte behauptet, dem Imperius unterlegen gewesen zu sein. Auch wenn ich im Geheimen die dunklen Praktiken nie aufgegeben hatte, so hatte ich doch Angst vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords." Er nippte an seinem Tee und sah Minerva nachdenklich an. „Ja, ich war einer der Todesser bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Und ja, ich schäme mich für mein Verhalten. Die armen Muggle, ich hoffe, sie haben keinen dauerhaften Schaden davon getragen?"

„Es geht ihnen gut. Und nach der Manipulation ihres Gedächtnisses hatten sie auch keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an die Vorkommnisse."

„Sehr erfreulich… Nun denn, am Abend der dritten Aufgabe waren meine verstorbene Frau und ich gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Gartenparty, als mein Mal zu brennen anfing. Wie ich zuvor schon vermutet hatte, der Dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt. Es gab für mich zwei Möglichkeiten gab. Entweder ich bekundete ihm erneut meine Treue und Loyalität, oder ich sollte ein Leben in Angst und Schrecken verbringen." Wieder stockte er. „Ich wusste, meine Familie wäre in Gefahr gewesen, hätte ich mich Voldemort verweigert. Ja, es mag mir vielleicht niemand zutrauen, aber mir war Familie immer wichtig. Das zu zeigen hätte allerdings eine Angriffsfläche geboten, die bei Voldemort oft den Tod bedeutete. Ich muss allerdings auch gestehen, dass meine … Überzeugung von der Dunklen Seite nicht ungebrochen war. Einerlei, für mich stand es daher außer Frage zu Voldemort zurück zu kehren." Er küsste Hermine auf die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen, scheinbar, um sich das Bild des Friedhofs wieder vor Augen zu führen.

„Umgehend apparierte ich nach Hause, um meinen Todessermantel und die Maske zu holen. Voldemort hat nicht gern gewartet. Jede Sekunde, die länger als seine Geduld war, bedeutete eine Sekunde länger den Cruciatus." Es war, als fühlte er den Schmerz beim erzählen genauso intensiv, wie damals direkt vor Voldemort.

„Haben Sie … den Cruciatus oft aushalten müssen?", wisperte Minerva. Sie hatte ihre Nägel in die Handinnenfläche gekrallt.

„Am Anfang mehr als öfters, keine schöne Erfahrung, wirklich", sagte er hastig. „Mit den Jahren wusste ich, worauf er Wert legte und zum Schluss war ich zu wertvoll für ihn, als dass er die Gefahr einging, mich ernsthaft zu verletzen… Nun, ich wusste damals nicht, was für ein Bild sich mir auf dem Friedhof bot. Ich hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass Voldemort wieder eine menschliche Gestalt erhalten hatte und doch zugleich so grausam entstellt aussah. Dürr wie ein Skelett, kahl wie abgestorbenes Land, ein Totenkopf mit roten Augen. Eine Nase hatte er nicht mehr, stattdessen prangten zwei Schlitze in seinem Gesicht. Es war grausam ihn anzusehen. Ekel erfüllte mich. Ekel und gleichzeitig Abscheu vor dieser Gestalt. Hätte er von meinen Gefühlen gewusst, ich hätte die Nacht nicht überlebt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich froh gewesen, eine Maske tragen zu müssen. Und dennoch war ich der Erste, der seinem Ruf gefolgt war, trotz meiner Verspätung. Die anderen kamen nach mir an und folgten mir langsam. Es schien, als suchten sie Schutz hinter mir." Er lachte bitter auf. „Ausgerechnet hinter mir. Mir, dem doch selbst vor Angst die Knie schlotterten." Mit einem Schlenker zauberte Lucius eine Flasche Whiskey herbei, die von selbst die ebenso erschienen Gläser füllte. Ein Glas rutschte zu Minerva, eines zu Hermine. Das Dritte nahm er selbst und stürzte die Flüssigkeit in einem Schluck runter.

„Voldemort stand direkt vor uns und wartete ab, ob und wie wir auf ihn reagieren würden. Es war, als würde der Tod selbst vor uns stehen. Auch wenn er einem Krüppel glich, so war seine Macht spürbar. Jeder bemerkte es, wenn er sich näherte. Tauchte Voldemort irgendwo auf, so schien die Luft dünner zu werden, sämtliche Gespräche verstummten. Voldemort nahm Raum ein. Seine Präsenz war mehr als unheimlich. So erging es mir, als ich ihn das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit wieder sah. Seine fühlbare Stärke, seine Macht, seine Befehlsgewalt war ungleich intensiver. Es raubte mir den Atem. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich realisierte, dass ich vor dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten stand. Vielleicht war er zu dem Zeitpunkt der mächtigste Zauberer, ich weiß es nicht.

Woher ich den Mut nahm, kann ich im Nachhinein nicht sagen, aber ich war der erste, der vor ihm auf die Knie sank und den Saum seines Umhangs küsste. ‚Herr … Herr …', hörte ich mich murmeln und wartete auf seine ganz eigene Geste, die mir klar machen sollte, dass ich mich zurückziehen durfte. Einer nach dem anderen folgte meinem Beispiel, die verbliebenen Todesser zollten ihrem Meister Gehorsam. Wir zogen uns auf unsere Plätze zurück. Ein jeder hatte, nach Rangordnung und Bedeutung einen bestimmten Platz auf den Treffen einzunehmen. Die Lücken der fehlenden Todesser klafften zwischen uns.

‚Willkommen, Todesser', war das erste was ich von ihm vernommen hatte. Die ersten Worte nach vierzehn langen Jahren waren ‚willkommen Todesser'. Ich war vor Anspannung förmlich wie erstarrt gewesen. Voldemort war kein Mann von Freundlichkeit und Herzlichkeit. Pettigrew lag zitternd neben mir im Dreck, wimmernd vor Schmerz und vor Blut triefend. Selbst er, der, wie wir sehen konnten, eine Hand verloren hatte, war vor Angst zu seinem Platz gekrochen."

Diesmal war es Hermine, die ihrerseits eine Hand auf die von Lucius legte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, und versuchte, ihm Halt zu bieten.

„Natürlich war der Dunkle Lord erzürnt und ließ es uns auch spüren. Dennoch, seine Rache war nicht so fürchterlich wie ich es erwartet hatte. Scheinbar wusste er, dass seine wiedererlangte Macht auf wackligen Beinen stand. Im Nachhinein frage ich mich, ob der folgende Schrecken hätte verhindert werden können, wenn wir den Mut aufgebracht hätten, uns seinem Ruf zu widersetzen?" Er ließ die Frage im Raum nachklingen.

„Er hatte sich verändert. War er vor seinem Fall noch ohne Ekelgefühle anzusehen, so war er nach seiner Rückkehr noch skrupelloser, noch arroganter, noch wahnsinniger. In seinem Fanatismus übertraf er jeden einzelnen von uns, selbst Bella. Und gerade dieses rücksichtslose und unduldsame Kämpfen machte ihn noch gefährlicher als auf der Spitze seiner Macht… Und dennoch, er war genauso überheblich, wie seit je her. ‚… wie weit meine Macht reichte in jener Zeit, da ich mächtiger war als jeder lebende Zauberer?' Sind diese Worte nicht fast schon ein Symbol für Geistesgestörtheit? Er hatte schlussendlich den Bezug zur Realität verloren, glaubte sich unbesiegbar. Er war ein Grand Patapouf." Erneut trank Lucius einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Voldemort beschimpfte uns als Enttäuschung und ich wartete darauf, dass einer von uns dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Wir standen alle unter Druck, er hatte seit je her die Möglichkeit, uns allein durch seine Präsenz zu dominieren und in Schach zu halten. Ein Wort, ein Blick und wir taten was immer er wollte. Zu groß war die Angst ihn zu enttäuschen und vor dem Tod, natürlich. Nicht das getötet werden, machte uns Angst, das Sterben war für uns eine grausame Vorstellung, denn ein einfacher Avada Kedavra wandte Voldemort für keinen seiner Anhänger an, der bei ihm in Ungnade gefallen war. Ein Fehler bei Voldemort zog unsagbare Schmerzen hinter sich her. Avery war schließlich der erste, der die Beherrschung verlor, der Narr. Um Vergebung hatte er gefleht - für sich, für uns alle. Doch Voldemort vergab nicht, und er vergaß auch nicht, wie er selbst hinwies. Der Cruciatus bei Avery war schmerzhaft, wir haben es alle gesehen. Doch Avery war selbst schuld, warum verlor er die Nerven? Er wusste, Voldemort verabscheute Schwäche. Aus diesem Grund verwundert es mich noch im Nachhinein, dass er Pettigrew nicht umgehend ermordet hatte. Pettigrew war von allen der Schwächste. Hatte der Dunkle Lord letztendlich vielleicht doch so etwas wie ein Gewissen entwickelt? Wir werden es nie erfahren. Es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig. Er schenkte Pettigrew eine silberne Hand, die ihn augenblicklich sein entsetzliches Wimmern einstellen und sich neben mir einreihen ließ. Sein Platz war seit Jahren neben mir gewesen. Er stand am Ende des Kreises, ich am Anfang. ‚Am Ende des Kreises' ", lachte er erneut bitter auf. „Wir standen alle am Ende des Kreises. Für Voldemort gab es nur ein entweder oder. Ein Anfang oder ein Ende, ein oben oder ein unten. Für ihn waren wir alle am Ende des Kreises gewesen, ihm und seiner Gnade ausgeliefert…" Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte echten Abscheu wider.

„Und dann hatte er sich an mich gewandt. Ich hatte Merlin innerlich angefleht, dass er mich übergehen würde, aber natürlich tat er es nicht, nicht seinen ersten Mann. Er hatte mich nicht mit einem Cruciatus belegt, im Gegenteil, er hatte mich sogar noch für die vergnüglichen Geschehnisse bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gelobt. Insgesamt beließ er es bei dem Vorwurf, ich habe mich nicht genügend darauf konzentriert ihn wieder zu finden. Bei Merlin, warum hätte ich ihn suchen sollen? Ich hatte versucht ihn für mich einzunehmen, indem ich vor ihm zu Staube kroch. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, was er hören wollte, dass ich auf das kleinste Zeichen hin sofort bei ihm gewesen wäre. Mir war klar gewesen, dass er mich noch einmal hatte demütigen müssen, indem er mich vor den anderen lächerlich machte, aber ich hatte ihn überzeugen können. Indem ich ihm noch weiter verdeutlichte, seine Wiederauferstehung als Wunder zu empfinden, konnte ich meinen Kopf, und somit letztendlich auch das Leben meiner Familie retten."

Wieder hing Schweigen in der Luft und Lucius blickte schließlich Minerva in die Augen. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal. „Was war mit Harry?", fragte sie dann zögerlich.

„Harry, der junge Harry … Er hat sich wie ein Held verhalten. Anständig, fair, ein guter Junge. Schade, dass er sich zu einem intoleranten und engstirnigen Mann entwickelt hat… Aber es steht mir nicht zu über den Teil zu reden, der Harry betrifft. Wenn Sie dazu etwas wissen müssen, sprechen Sie ihn an."

Minerva akzeptierte diese Weigerung. Erneut trank sie einen Schluck von dem Whiskey und tat dann etwas, was Hermine in größtes Erstaunen versetzte. „Lucius, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen. Sie können sich meiner Verschwiegenheit gewiss sein. Ich sehe ja, wie viel Ihnen an Hermine liegt, das überzeugt mich von Ihnen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und uns stattdessen auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren?" Sie hielt ihm ihr Glas entgegen.

Lächelnd stieß Lucius mit ihr an. „Gerne, Minerva. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für diese Chance."

„Ach, lassen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten. Wenn Sie bald mit im Boot sind, sollten wir zusammen arbeiten. Warum fangen wir nicht einfach an, indem wir uns duzen?"

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, meine Liebe. Ich danke dir." Ginny, Harry und George waren abgehakt. Minerva ebenso.

Nun meldete sich Hermine das erste Mal seit dem Abgang ihrer Freunde zu Wort. „Was soll das heißen ‚mit im Boot'?"

„Nun, das Ministerium hat scheinbar beschlossen, Lucius vollständig zu rehabilitieren. Aufgrund von Zeugenaussagen und meinen monatlichen Berichten sind sie der Meinung, ihn in ihren Kreisen als Freund aufzunehmen." Sie lächelte ihrem neuen Freund zu. „Du bist sogar im Gespräch für den Posten des Direktors."

„Nein!" Lucius war wirklich überrascht, angenehm überrascht. Nie hätte er geglaubt seine Träume so schnell verwirklichen zu können. Der Posten des Direktors wäre ein guter Anfang. Es war also nie verkehrt gewesen, seine alten, bewährten, Verbindungen gänzlich aufzugeben. „Aber warum ich? Du bist wesentlich prädestinierter hierfür."

„Vielleicht wollen sie keine Frau als Direktorin", sagte Minerva Achselzuckend. Außerdem überlege ich, bald in den Ruhestand zu gehen… Aber lass uns doch noch mal über das dumme Trimagische Turnier reden…"

Hermine stand auf. „Ich lass euch mal allein, ich habe noch mein Buch im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer liegen lassen." Sie lächelte den beiden zu und wollte gerade gehen, als Lucius sie an der Hand fest hielt und zu sich zog. Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Kommst du nachher zu mir?"

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber glaube, ich mach es mir lieber mit einem Buch auf der Couch zurecht. Der Streit geht mir doch recht nahe."

Er lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. „Ich weiß, mein Herz, aber ich lasse dich ungern allein in dieser Gemütsverfassung. Komm um halb neun zu mir." Ein Seitenblick auf Minerva ließ ihn noch ein „Bitte" anfügen.

Hermine nickte ergeben. „Gut, bis nachher." Sie drehte sich um und hörte beim Verlassen der Halle, wie Minerva ihn kichernd fragte: „Wann seid ihr euch eigentlich näher gekommen? Nun erzähl schon…"

ooOoo

Hermine hatte ihr Buch wirklich im Klassenzimmer liegen lassen. Tief in Gedanken lief sie durch die Gänge und registrierte weder die Schüler, die sie verwundert anguckten, noch die Kollegen, die ihr begegneten. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an Harry und Ginny denken, und natürlich auch an George. Wieso war die ganze Situation so eskaliert? Sie wusste, dass die drei nicht ‚Hey, super, wir freuen uns für dich' gesagt hätten, aber sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sie ihr die Freundschaft kündigten. Waren ihre Freunde so oberflächlich geworden, dass es ihnen so wichtig war mit wem sie zusammen war?

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war und sich vorstellte, dass Ginny eines Tages mit Snape oder Lucius zusammenkommen würde, sie hätte gedacht, dass ihre Freundin den Verstand verloren hätte. Aber sie würde ihre diese niemals alleine lassen, nur weil sie mit deren Partner nicht einverstanden wäre. Sie war sehr vom Verhalten der drei enttäuscht. Das hatte sie ihnen wirklich nicht zu getraut. Die Enttäuschung tat ihr sehr weh, aber noch schlimmer war das Gefühl allein gelassen zu werden.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass es unerheblich war, ob sie nun mit Snape oder Lucius oder, wie angenommen, mit beiden zusammen war. Einer allein reichte schon aus, damit ihre Freunde sprichwörtlich rot sahen. Sie musste heute unbedingt noch eine Eule schreiben und versuchen, den drei Menschen wenigstens die Sache mit Snape auszureden.

Snape! Dieser Mistkerl. Was fiel ihm ein, sie so zu behandeln? Sich bewusst als ihr Liebhaber zu offenbaren? Der konnte noch etwas erleben. Ihre Fehde war zu einem Krieg geworden. Sein Benehmen war mehr als indiskutabel. Sie wollte sich ihr Buch holen und dann in den Kerker, um ihm gehörig die Leviten zu lesen. So sprang niemand mit ihr um. Und sie würde ihn irgendwie dazu bringen, sich bei Ginny zu entschuldigen und gleichzeitig diese unmögliche Behauptung klar zu stellen. Ihr war klar, dass dies ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden würde, aber irgendwie musste das klappen. Ginny und Harry waren so aufgebracht, dass sie von ihr in der nächsten Zeit bestimmt kein Wort mehr lesen wollten.

In ihren Überlegungen zog sie leider nicht mit ein, dass die Partnerwahl nicht das ganze Problem für Ginny und Harry darstellte, sondern die Art und Weise, wie die beiden davon erfahren hatten, sie mehr enttäuschte.

Hermine öffnete energisch die Tür zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und erstarrte augenblicklich. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf die Gestalt am Boden. Vergessen war die ganze Wut. Vergeben waren die Beleidigungen. Einzig zählte dieser Moment, in dem Hermine wohl der erste Mensch seit sehr langer Zeit war, der Severus Snape als verletzbar und schwach erlebte.

Zuerst sah sie fassungslos auf den großen Zaubertränkemeister herab. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn für seine Schwäche verachtete, im Gegenteil, sie machte ihn menschlicher. Sie war schockiert, weil sie nicht auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet war. Er überraschte sie vollkommen. Was sollte sie machen? Sollte sie gehen und so tun, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt? Oder sollte sie abwarten, bis er sich regte und sie fort schickte? Oder sollte sie zu ihm hingehen und versuchen, ihm irgendwie zu helfen?

Er war an der Wand heruntergerutscht und lag verkrümmt in der Embryostellungauf dem Boden. Die Knie hatte er so nah wie möglich an herangezogen und den Kopf zwischen den Armen vergraben. Sein Umhang schützte ihn vor angreifenden Blicken. Er weinte nicht, er lag da wie tot.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie neben ihm und kniete sich hin. „Severus." Er reagierte nicht. Hermine wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber sie nahm in Kauf zurückgewiesen zu werden. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schultern. Als er keine Anstalten machte sie wegzustoßen, wurde Hermine mutiger und strich ihm sanft über die schwarzen, seidig glänzenden Haare. Ihre Bewegung war monoton, beruhigend, friedlich.

Nach einiger Zeit entspannte sich Snape und rutschte ein Stück näher zu Hermine. Sie quittierte es mit einem Lächeln, setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und umfasste seine Schultern. Sie zog ihn an sich und nahm ihn in den Arm. Langsam begann sie sich hin und her zu wiegen. Dabei hörte sie nicht auf, ihm immer und immer wieder über das Haar zu streicheln.

„Severus", durchbrach sie schließlich nach einer Weile die Stille. „Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?"

Snape selbst wusste später nicht mehr zu sagen, wieso er ihre Nähe zugelassen hatte, wahrscheinlich fehlte ihm die Kraft sie weg zu stoßen, zu sehr war er von dem Schmerz seiner Vergangenheit gefangen. „Hermine", konnte er lediglich krächzen und legte den Kopf an Ihre Halsbeuge. Weiter sprach er nicht.

Lange Zeit saßen sie noch genauso still und unbeweglich aneinander gekuschelt. Niemand dachte daran, dass sie sich bis vor wenigen Stunden persönlich angegriffen hatten. Severus genoss diesen Augenblick des Friedens, ihrer Nähe und des Schutzes, den er empfang. Die Augenblicke, in denen er Geborgenheit hatte empfangen dürfen, waren in seinem Leben rar gesäht. Umso intensiver genoss er die Sicherheit, die sie ihm gab. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass er letztendlich doch dazu fähig war, Nähe zuzulassen. Er genoss den Moment und dachte nicht an die Zukunft.

Hermines Gedanken dagegen drehten sich fast ausschließlich um die Zukunft. Wie würden sie nach diesem Vorfall miteinander umgehen? Ihr war klar, dass es eine trügerische Hoffnung war, sie beiden könnten endlich entspannt und harmonisch miteinander auskommen. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft, die beide empfanden, Schuld an den Streitigkeiten war. Doch es dämmerte ihr langsam, dass er ihr gegenüber nicht den Hass empfand, den er immer zu Schau stellte. Könnte er sich hier nach endlich eingestehen, dass es unnötig war, sich zu bekämpfen?

„Es tut weh", hörte sie ihn leise flüstern.

„Was tut weh, Severus?" Sie konnte es kaum glauben. War das wirklich Snape, der zu ihr sprach?

„Die Erinnerung… Meine Schulzeit… Horror… Potter, Black", stammelte er.

„"Was für eine Erinnerung war das?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Sie … sie haben mich reingelegt … Sie haben mich glauben lassen, dass da jemand … dass mich jemand mag."

Hermines Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Sie hatte einiges von Harry erfahren, der in Snapes Erinnerung eingedrungen war, und gewusst, dass Harry Vater und Harry Pate diesem unbeliebten Mann das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Aber niemals hatte sie wissen können, wie sehr Snape wirklich darunter gelitten hatte und es noch immer tat. Sie hatte Sirius immer gemocht, und auch Harrys Vater war ihr sympathisch gewesen, wenngleich sie diesen Mann niemals getroffen hatte. Aber in diesem Moment begriff sie, dass die beiden verstorbenen Männer sehr viel Schuld auf sich geladen hatten. Durch ihre Drangsalierungen, ihren Spott und ihre Überheblichkeit Snape gegenüber hatten sie dazu beigetragen, dass dieser Mann schon fast unfähig geworden war, auf andere Menschen zuzugehen. Umso mehr erstaunte sie diese Nähe, die gerade dabei war aufgebaut zu werden, eine Vertrautheit.

Eine Welle des Mitgefühls überrollte sie. „Ich mag Sie, Severus."

„Niemand mag mich." Er lachte verbittert auf. „Ich bin kein Mensch, den man mag."

„Albus hat sie gemocht", stellte Hermine schlicht fest. „Und ich mag Sie wirklich, auch wenn Sie einem das Leben wirklich schwer machen können."

„Warum", flüsterte er tonlos.

Sie hatte die Frage gefürchtet. „Ich weiß nicht", begann sie zögerlich. „Es ist einfach so. Vielleicht, weil ich Sie bewundere?"

„Wofür denn?" Insgeheim hielt er den Atem an. Niemand hatte ihm das zuvor gesagt.

„Nun, Ihr Wissen ist unglaublich vielfältig. Es beeindruckt mich, mit welcher Präzision sie arbeiten und was für einen brillanten Verstand sie haben. Ich respektiere und bewundere, dass Sie zwanzig Jahre die Belastung als Spion ausgehalten haben. Ich glaube, ich hätte das nicht gekonnt, täglich mein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und auf alles zu verzichten, was mir wichtig gewesen wäre, nur um etwas zu zerstören, was mir Halt gegeben hätte."

Nun sah Snape verwundert zu ihr auf. „Hermine-" Er brach ab und suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. „Du weißt, wovon du redest. Wie kann das sein?" Für einen Moment überlegte er. „Lucius", stellte Snape dann sachlich fest.

„Ja", lächelte sie. „Wir haben viel geredet und ich glaube, ich habe es langsam begriffen. Ich verurteile es nicht mehr so scharf, wie … damals. Natürlich heiße ich es nicht gut und natürlich finde ich das alles noch immer schlimm, aber ich verstehe langsam."

„Was verstehst du langsam, Hermine? Nicht einmal Albus konnte verstehen. Er gab mir eine zweite Chance, aber dafür musste ich sterben… Sterben, um zu überleben." Er sah ihren fragenden Blick. „Meine alte Person, der Todesser in mir, musste sterben. Und innerhalb von wenigen Stunden musste ein neuer Severus wieder geboren werden. Ein-„

„Ein Severus, der den Dunklen Lord betrog, um ihn zu zerstören und selbst weiter bestehen zu können", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Ich habe nicht nur den Dunklen Lord betrogen", gestand er. „Ich habe ALLE betrogen. Ich hatte den Dunklen Lord hintergangen, indem ich zu Dumbledore gegangen war. Ich hatte Albus betrogen, weil ich die ersten Jahre nie wirklich sicher war, ob ich das Richtige getan habe. Oft hatte ich vor, alles hinzuwerfen. Unzählige Male hatte ich eine die Phiole mit dem Gift in der Hand. Und doch konnte ich es nicht."

„Warum?"

„Ein Slytherin gibt nicht auf", grinste er gequält. „Aber, bitte sag es mir, Hermine, was verstehst du?"

Sie überlegte lange Zeit. „Ich verstehe, dass du…" Sie hielt einen inne und, als er sie nicht zu recht wies, fuhr dann fort. „Dass du nicht aus Bösartigkeit zu IHM gegangen bist. Du hast da etwas gefunden, was du so dringend herbei gesehnt hast. Ich vermute, dass du schon immer einsam warst und bei … Voldemort warst du wer."

Snape lachte leise. „Hermine, Hermine. Du meinst also, ich wäre so eine Art tragischer Charakter, der das Pech hatte, keine Freunde gehabt zu haben?"

„Hattest du denn Freunde?"

„In Hogwarts? Nein. Luc hatte ein Auge auf mich, aber ein Freund wurde er mir erst später, bis…" Er brach ab.

„Bis was?" Hermine wollte ihn nicht zu sehr bedrängen, wusste sie doch, dass er dies nicht mochte.

„Luc und ich hatten einige Differenzen, die uns beiden fast das Leben gekostet hat. Aber das ist Vergangenheit."

Er schwieg demonstrativ.

Hermine zögerte lange. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Belustigt sah Snape ihr in die Augen. „Wenn du schon so anfängst, sollte ich vermutlich nein sagen."

„Warum hast du Sirius so gehasst?"

Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich und er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest, so dass das Gleichgewicht verlor und mehr oder minder auf ihr lag. Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nah, doch es störte sie nicht. Snape schloss kurz gequält die Augen. „Du weißt, dass Black mich umbringen wollte?"

„Es war ein dummer Jungenstreich."

Zorn wallte in ihm auf. „Ist es ein dummer Jungenstreich, einen Knaben zu einem Werwolf zu schicken?" Drei, vier Mal atmete er tief durch. „Hermine, wir haben uns damals nicht gemocht, doch wie tief Blacks Abneigung ging, konnte ich damals nicht ahnen. Lupin ging wie jeden Monat in die Heulende Hütte, um sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Black schickte mich hinterher. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich gehofft hatte, ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Sieh mich nicht so an, ich war noch nie ein guter Mensch… Black wusste, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, und dass ich gegen einen Werwolf keine Chance gehabt hätte. Die anderen haben es vielleicht lustig gefunden, aber es war in Wirklichkeit tödlich. Black wollte, dass der Werwolf mich tötete oder selbst zu einem machte, warum sonst sollte er diesen angeblichen Spaß durchgezogen haben? Aber nicht nur das trage ich ihm nach, sondern auch, dass er Lupin in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Der Werwolf war mir egal, aber Black hat in Kauf genommen, dass einer seiner engsten Freunde zum Mörder hätte werden können, nur, um mich loszuwerden.

Kann man das noch als leichtsinnig abtun? Würden Lupin und Draco noch leben … Würdest du Draco bei Vollmond zu Draco schicken? Nein, das würdest du, denn du wüsstest, dass du dann nicht nur Dracos Leben auf den Gewissen haben könntest, sondern dass Lupin auch deinetwegen zum Mörder hätte werden können. Du bist dir, im Gegensatz zu Black, über die Konsequenzen bewusst. Black dagegen war es scheißegal, ob seine Handlungen ernsthafte Konsequenzen hatten oder nicht. Hauptsache, er hatte seinen Spaß. Und dass er Spaß daran hatte, mich der Todesgefahr auszusetzen, macht ihn mir nicht sonderlich sympathisch." Seine Augen hatten sich, soweit es möglich war, noch mehr verdunkelt. „Und Potter? Potter hatte mich gewarnt und mir somit letztendlich das Leben gerettet. Wirklich edel von ihm, oder? Der große James Potter rettet dem bösen, bösen Schniefelus das Leben, indem er dafür sorgt, dass Black sich nicht an einem Mordmitschuldig macht und Lupin weiter Werwolf spielen darf. Wirklich, sehr nobel. Nein, ihm ging es nicht um mich, es ging ihm einzig und allein darum seinen und Blacks Arsch zu retten… Wundert es dich da wirklich, dass ich Black gehasst habe?"

Rasch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein… Es, es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich früher für deinen Hass verabscheut habe… Doch da wusste ich noch nicht … Ich habe Sirius kennen gelernt. Er war ein leichtsinniger, aber liebenswerter Chaot… Es fällt mir schwer, so schlecht von ihm zu denken… Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass er deinen Tod wollte… Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr du gelitten hast und was sie dir alles angetan haben." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Ach Hermine… Du bist ihr so ähnlich…"

„Wem?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Lily."

„Lily? Wie kommst du auf Lily?"

„Es wiederholt sich alles…"

„Severus, wovon redest du?"

„Potter, damit meine ich jetzt Harry, ist seinem Vater ähnlich. Er hat ebenso eine Affinität zu sorglosen und leichtsinnigen Regelverstößen wie James. Ebenso ist es ihm egal, was seine Handlungen für Möglichkeiten nach sich ziehen… Weasley ist ebenso, wobei ich bezweifle, dass auch er Draco zu dem Werwolf geschickt hätte. Und du… du bist wie Lily, schön, intelligent, hilfsbereit." Er lächelte versonnen. „Sie hat mich immer vor James verteidigt, so wie du mich oft bei Harry in Schutz genommen hast." Dann verschwand sein Lächeln. „Bis ich sie ‚Schlammblut' nannte. Du hörtest bestimmt damit auf, als ich Albus töten musste." Wieder vergrub er seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals und genoss die so selten erfahrene Nähe. Morgen würde er sich Gedanken darum machen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Nicht jetzt, jetzt wollte er einfach nur genießen…

Hermine lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und genoss ebenfalls diesen unglaublichen Moment, Snape, nein Severus, in den Armen zu halten.

„Du bist auf deine alten Tage doch wohl nicht sentimental geworden, Severus?"

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah Hermine Lucius in der Tür lehnen. Er hatte sämtliche Freundlichkeit verloren und glich mehr einem Racheengel, denn ihrem schönen Liebhaber. Zum aller ersten Male hatte sie Angst vor ihm...

* * *

**Begriffserklärung: **

- Dekadenz Niedergang  
- Grand Patapouf vergleichbar mit "Pêter plus haut que son cul" („höher furzen als der Arsch hängt")  
- prädestinieren für etwas besonders geeignet sei

**Anmerkung: **  
Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich James und Sirius stellenweise in ein sehr dunkles Licht stelle. Ich hoffe, ich ziehe mir deswegen keinerlei Unmut zu. Natürlich passt es mir wunderbar ins Konzept, dass die beiden Severus' gegenüber alles andere als freundlich waren. Aber ich versuche mich größtenteils an das Original zu halten und nicht an die deutsche Übersetzung. Beispiel: Karte der „Herumtreiber". Im Englischen heißt sie nicht Herumtreiber, sondern Marauder. Ein Marauder ist jemand, der stiehlt und sinnlos zerstört, dabei wissend, dass er eine Straftat begeht. Im Deutschen gibt es das Wort „Marodeur", das einen Soldat bezeichnet, der vorgab aus Schwäche seiner Einheit nicht mehr folgen zu können und plünderte.

Ebenso heißt der Originaltext, um die Karte benutzen zu können „I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" In den Büchern wurde es übersetzt mit „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", tatsächlich heißt es aber „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich nichts gutes im Schilde führe". Ein beträchtlicher Unterschied.


	31. Das Ende vom Anfang

_Ich empfinde dieses Kapitel noch als zu … anständig … und befürchte, ihr werdet enttäuschen sein. Aber dennoch ist nicht alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen – darum an dieser Stelle eine Warnung. Nichts für schwache Nerven. _

_Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr mich vierteilen werdet, ich habe dieses Kapitel erneut geteilt g _

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 31 **– **Das Ende vom Anfang**

**"Ich bin ein Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft.  
Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint! Und das mit Recht, denn alles was entsteht, ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht. Drum besser wär's wenn nichts entstünde.  
So ist denn alles, was ihr Sünde, Zerstörung, kurz das Böse nennt, mein eigentliches Element.**  
Faust, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Minerva hatte wirklich alles wissen wollen - von der ersten Begegnung, über die fast täglichen Spaziergänge bis hin zu gemeinsam verbrachten Nächten. Lucius war zum Schluss mehr als genervt gewesen und hatte versucht, den Fängen seiner Vorgesetzten zu entkommen. Er wusste, dass Minerva sich hauptsächliche um Hermine Sorgen machte, schließlich war sie immer noch ihr Löwenbaby, und blieb es wohl auch für immer. Letztendlich hatte er sie doch beruhigen können. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber nachdem er Minerva schlicht und einfach die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, hatte sie ihm sogar grünes Licht gegeben für eine gemeinsame Beziehung. Unglaublich, wie weit man mit der Wahrheit oft kommen konnte.

Aber noch wesentlich unglaublicher war die Reaktion von Seiten des Ministeriums. Er war wirklich und wahrhaftig rehabilitiert worden. Dass dies so schnell von statten ging, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte es gehofft, ja, denn die Billigung vom Ministerium war ein großer Schritt in Richtung Akzeptanz durch die Zaubereigesellschaft. Nun sollte ihm wirklich und wahrhaftig die Tür zurück aufstehen. Allerdings hatte Minerva ebenfalls erwähnt, dass er im Gespräch für den Posten des Direktors in Frage käme. Zuerst war er mehr als erfreut gewesen, doch jetzt, nachdem er diese Hoffnung hatte sacken lassen können, kamen ihm Bedenken. Zweifellos würde so eine Ernennung bei vielen Leuten auf Unglauben und Ablehnung stoßen. Auch wenn er sehr gern diesen Posten übernehmen würde, um seine gesellschaftliche Stellung weiter zu festigen, beziehungsweise sie überhaupt festigen zu können, so musste er vorsichtig an diese Sacher heran gehen. Wahrscheinlich war jetzt noch der falsche Zeitpunkt. Die Zauberereigesellschaft musste sich erst wieder an seine Präsenz gewöhnen. Zu einem jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde die Übernahme zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Fragen, die in eine richtige Richtung gehen würden, genauer gesagt, sehr unbequeme Fragen bezüglich seines Einflusses im Ministerium. Auch wenn er lange Zeit sehr zurück gezogen gelebt hatte, so hatte er die Kontakte, die er noch immer inne hielt, gehegt und gepflegt.

Lucius glaubte zu wissen, wer seine Finger im Spiel hatte, ein guter Freund, der dem Minister nahe stand und in seinem Auftrag selbigem die eine oder andere Gefälligkeit erwiesen hatte. Er nahm sich fest vor in den nächsten Tagen nach London zu fahren, um sich mit seinem Kontaktmann zu treffen. Dringend mussten ein paar Dinge geregelt werden. Er war zu lange fort gewesen. Jetzt, nach seiner Rehabilitation war Lucius Malfoy dazu verpflichtet, jedem nachdrücklich bewusst zu machen, dass er wieder zurück war…

Er wollte Hermine schnell diese neue Entwicklung begreifbar machen. Denn das hieß, dass sie auch offiziell an seiner Seite erscheinen konnte, ohne irgendwelche einfältige Kommentare ertragen zu müssen. Er musste sie umgehend finden, um auf diesen Fortschritt mit Champagner anzustoßen – und um ihre weitere, gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen. Natürlich würde er sie jetzt noch nicht bedrängen können, schließlich gab es da noch Ron. Lucius machte sich wenig Sorgen, dass dieser irgendwelche Ansprüche gelten machen würde. Diese Beziehung war am Ende, ein Umstand, der ihm mehr als gelegen kam. Schon früher war er nicht vor verheirateten Frauen zurück geschreckt, wenn es sich denn lohnte von dieser verbotenen Frust zu kosten. Daher hatte er wenig Skrupel Hermine gegenüber, deren Frucht mehr als verlockend war und ihn bislang zu Frieden stellte. Wenngleich er gewisse Neigungen langsam nur noch mit größter Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Aber auch darüber machte er sich wenig Sorgen, es würde sich alles seinen Wünschen entsprechend regeln.

Hermine war wirklich eine große Verführung, seit langem das Beste, was ihm passiert war. Jedes Mal, wenn Minerva ihren Namen nur aussprach, verspürte er ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, so dass er sie am liebsten gebeten hätte, nur noch ihren Namen zu benutzen. Aber das war natürlich unmöglich gewesen, ein Lucius Malfoy benahm sich nicht wie ein verliebter Narr. Verliebt! Er lachte auf. Ja, selbst ihm passierte so etwas auf seine alten Tage noch. Er selbst hatte nicht mehr angenommen, dass er wirklich noch einmal Gefühle für eine Frau entwickeln konnte. Nicht nach Artemis. Aber das war Vergangenheit, jetzt gab es Hermine. Seine Hermine.

Eigentlich hätte seine Laune glänzend sein müssen, doch sie war nahe dem Nullpunkt. Minerva hatte ihn erneut wissen lassen, dass sie ihn nicht, nur weil sie jetzt vertrauter miteinander umgingen, aus den Augen lassen würde. Und sollte er in irgendeiner Art und Weise ihrem kostbaren Löwenbaby auch nur ein Haar krümmen, würde er es bereuen. Als ob er vor Minerva McGonagall Angst gehabt hätte, welch absurde Vorstellung. Diese Frau war zwar eine mächtige Hexe, das musste er sich eingestehen, aber letztendlich war sie nur eine Frau, die gegen ihn von Vorneherein keine Chance hatte. Er hasste es, kontrolliert zu werden, und genau das hatte Minerva indirekt angekündigt. Ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste, noch mehr Kleinkram, um den er sich kümmern musste.

ooOoo

Hermine war nicht in ihren Räumen. Auch zum Abendessen tauchte sie nicht auf. Snape ebenso wenig. Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich Lucius. Severus sollte es doch nicht wagen…? Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und wischte den Gedanken an diese groteske Vorstellung fort. Einmal hatte Snape es gewagt, und bitter dafür bezahlt. Und dennoch, das nagende Gefühl der Eifersucht und der Angst blieb in ihm. Es zerfraß ihn fast innerlich. Aber Lucius rief sich zur Ordnung. Hermine war keine lasterhafte Frau. Sie und Severus konnten sich nicht leiden. Und sein Traum betraf die Vergangenheit. Wozu sich Sorgen machen?

Er ging zufällig am Verwandlungsklassenzimmer vorbei, dessen Tür eine Spalt weit aufstand. Hermine hatte zwar in der Großen Halle gesagt, sie hätte ihr Buch liegen lassen, aber das war bereits Stunden zuvor gewesen. Sie konnte nicht mehr in diesem Raum sein.

Gerade als sich Lucius auf der Höhe der Tür befand, hörte er wie eine dunkle Stimme fragte: „Was tut dir Leid?" Es war Snapes Stimme, unzweifelhaft. Lucius blieb stehen. Nun hörte er Hermine antworten. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich früher für deinen Hass verabscheut habe… Doch da wusste ich noch nicht…" Seit wann duzten sich die beiden? Diese Entwicklung behagte ihm gar nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr du gelitten hast und was sie dir alles angetan haben." Lucius verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht. Es ging also um Snapes Zeit auf Hogwarts. Dies war natürlich das perfekte Thema, um Hermines Mitgefühl zu wecken. Er rollte mit den Augen. Es war an der Zeit einzuschreiten.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, hörte er Snape flüstern. „Du bist ihr so ähnlich…" Lucius hielt die Luft an. Wenn Snape es wagen würde, auch nur ein Wort von _DIESER_ Geschichte zu erzählen, er würde ihm eigenhändig den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals jagen.

„Lily." Diesmal musste sich Lucius auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Lily! War der alte Narr immer noch nicht über Lily hinweg? ‚Bei Merlin, wie kann man nur so tief sinken', dachte er.

_‚Eifersüchtig?' _

Lucius stöhnte auf. ‚Kannst du nicht einmal deinen vorlauten Mund halten?', fauchte er den Spiegel in Gedanken erbost an.

_‚Könnte ich', _spöttelte dieser_. ‚Aber warum sollte ich?' _

‚Weil du mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun würdest.' Seine Laune war mittlerweile nicht nur unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken, zusätzlich wurde er stetig aggressiver.

_‚Bislang hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du dir einen großen Gefallen verdient hast.' _

Lucius hätte den Spiegel, wüsste er eine Möglichkeit, spätestens jetzt erwürgen können. ‚Lass deine Psychospiele', giftete er in Gedanken.

Der Spiegel lachte hämisch. ‚_Warum, das hast du doch selbst gesagt. Magst du es nicht, wenn ich dich zitiere, mein Engel?_'

Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf die Stimmen in dem Klassenzimmer gelenkt. „Sie hat mich immer vor James verteidigt, so wie du mich oft bei Harry in Schutz genommen hast. Bis ich sie ‚Schlammblut' nannte. Du hörtest bestimmt damit auf, als ich Albus töten musste." Nun musste er dem Treiben da drinnen endgültig Einhalt gebieten. Er öffnete lautlos die Tür und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, raubte ihm den Atem. Hermine saß an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt, Snape mehr oder minder seitlich auf ihr. Eine Welle der Eifersucht durchfloss ihn, direkt gefolgt von einer Welle von Hass. Sein erste Impuls war es, seine Missgunst hinauszuschreien und Snape das Wissen, dass Hermine ihm gehörte, hinein zu prügeln. Sie war sein, und Snape sollte seine verdammten langen Finger von ihr lassen…

Doch Lucius war zu lange, und schon gar nicht umsonst, Voldemorts Erster Todesser gewesen. In all den Jahren hatte er die Selbstbeherrschung bis zur Perfektion erlernen und praktizieren müssen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf die beiden herab. Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Mund war nur noch eine schmale Linie und seine Augenbrauen standen wie zwei Striche nebeneinander, so dass er mit seinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck dem von Snape in nichts nachstand. „Du bist auf deine alten Tage doch wohl nicht sentimental geworden, Severus?", spottete er bissig. Mit einer inneren Genugtuung sah er, wie sich Hermines Augen vor Schreck weiteten und selbst Severus sah für einen Moment entsetzt aus. „Expelliarmus." Hermines und Snapes Zauberstäbe flogen zu ihm. Sofort rappelten sich die beiden Erwischten auf und Hermine eilte auf Lucius zu. „Lucius, es ist nicht so wie du denkst…", begann sie, wurde doch von ihm mit einem Blick unterbrochen, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass es für den Moment besser war zu schweigen.

Lucius fixierte Snape, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß und mit einem unergründlichen Blick zu ihm hoch sah, und jagte ihm dann einen Ganzkörperfluch auf den Hals. Im Anschluss legte er beide Zauberstäbe auf ein Pult. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um und begann langsam auf sie zuzugehen. Ängstlich machte sie einen Schritt zurück, doch er blieb nicht stehen und kam immer näher. Sie ging noch einen Schritt zurück, und noch einen, bis sie irgendwann an einer Wand stand. Sein Geruch nach Moschus stieg ihr in die Nase und sie schloss gequält die Augen. Dieser Duft betörte sie. Sein Blick dagegen ließ sie zusammenschrumpfen.

Ein letzter Schritt, dann hatte Lucius sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand gepresst und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit seinen Lippen wanderte er über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange, bis hin zu ihrem Mund. Sanft teilte er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge und sog an ihrer Oberlippe. Seine linke Hand fuhr langsam über ihre Hüfte, hoch über ihre Brüste, dann strich er ihr mit zwei, drei Fingern über ihren Hals und kratzte sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Der Kuss hörte auf und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Hermine erwiderte den Blick ängstlich und unsicher. Doch er lächelte. Das innere Gefühl der Panik, die sie empfunden hatte, als er in der Tür stand, legte sich sehr langsam, und schließlich wagte auch sie es, ihn scheu anzulächeln. Scheinbar hatte er gesehen, dass die ganze Situation wirklich harmlos war.

Das war sein Zeichen. Zu oft hatte er sinnlose Gewalt gesehen, und in den Anfangsjahren selbst angewandt, doch er hatte gelernt, dass Muskelkraft allein selten zum Ziel führte. Rastete er anfangs oft umgehend aus und hatte seine Gegenüber fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt, bevor er schließlich befriedigt von ihnen abgelassen hatte, so wurde er mit den Jahren ruhiger. Er hatte festgestellt, dass Schläge und Schmerzflüche zwar primär seinen Rachedurst stillten, er aber sekundär wesentlich mehr Spaß und noch mehr Erfüllung an der psychischen Qual seiner Opfer fand. Und so entwickelte er mit der Zeit ein emotionales, perfides und äußerst boshaftes Spiel mit der Angst, das sich immer langsam in Panik steigerte. Die Mehrzahl der von den Todessern Betroffenen Muggel unterschätzten ihn deswegen und wähnten sich in Sicherheit. Ja selbst die Todesser bagatellisierten die Gefahr, die durch ihn ausgehen konnte, allen voran Bellatrix. Die Todesser bestanden in der Regel aus zwei Gruppen. Gehörten die meisten maskierten Mitläufer wie Crabbe oder auch Goyle der Schlägertruppe an, so bestand die andere Gruppe aus bestialischen Sadisten, die ihre Opfer mit Flüchen und den Unverzeihlichen quälten, bis dass sie gebrochen und willenlos waren. Dieser kleinere Kreis um Bellatrix Lestrange, zu denen auch ihr Mann Rodolphus, Dolohow, MacNair, Greyback und Yaxley gehörten, war weitaus gefährlicher gewesen, und Voldemort hatte sie nur zu gern mit Aufträgen gefüttert, um sie ‚bei Laune zu halten', wie er einmal gegenüber Lucius äußerte. Und doch war er es, der zum Ersten Todesser aufgestiegen war - nicht Bellatrix, nicht Fenrir, nicht Antonin. Voldemort hatte sein ‚Psychospiel' durchschaut und durchaus den Reiz daran anerkannt, er empfand selbst höchste Lust dabei. Voldemort war der Einzige gewesen, der ihn einschätzen gekonnt hatte, und der gewusst hatte, dass Lucius umso gefährlicher wurde, je leider und freundlicher er wurde. Snape sollte dies erst später erfahren.

Lucius nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie erneut. Dann sah er sie mit einem undurchschaubaren, aber dennoch geradezu liebevollen, Blick an. „Sollte ich dich in der Tat falsch eingeschätzt und mir in Wahrheit eine ansehnliche Repräsentantin sittlicher Indifferenz zugelegt haben?"

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor sie begriff, als was er sie gerade bezeichnet hatte. „Lucius … Ich … Wir, also … du", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

Blitzschnell rutschte er mit einer Hand an ihrem Gesicht hinab und legte sie auf ihren Hals. Er drückte nicht zu, er ließ sie einfach auf ihrem Hals liegen. „Wie einfach wäre es, jetzt einfach zu zudrücken und mit anzusehen, wie dir langsam die Luft zum Atmen wegbleibt, mein Herz." Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich, liebkoste sie mit seinem Blick. „Aber du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun werde, nicht wahr mein Schatz? Du vertraust mir und ich vertraue dir." Sein Blick blieb an ihren Lippen hängen. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch kann. Nicht nachdem ihr beide euch so … gut versteht… Sag es mir, mein Herz, kann ich dir vertrauen?" Jetzt presste er sie noch mehr mit seinem Körper an die Wand.

„Ich … da war nichts … Luc." Zum ersten Mal benutzte sie diese derart vertraute Anrede und wurde zum zweiten Menschen auf der Welt, der es wagte ihn so zu nennen, und er gestattete es ihr. „Du hast die Macht mir sehr weh zu tun, mein Herz", flüsterte er heiser. „Aber ich lasse mir nicht gern wehtun, weißt du? Und ich habe gedacht, dass du mir nie wehtun würdest. Wolltest du es? Wolltest du mir wehtun?" Hoffnung lag in seinem Blick.

„Nein… Das will ich nicht."

„Wehtun... Ein wahrhaft freundlich klingendes Wort, findest du nicht, mein Herz? Es beginnt mit einem weichen Laut und auch sonst beinhaltet es keine Härte. Douleur, selbst im französischen klingt es geradezu anmutig und formvollendet, findest du nicht, mein Herz?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und belegt. Sanft knabberte er an ihrem Ohr. „Und dabei kann dieses kleine Wort ungeheures Grauen bedeuten, entsetzlichen Schmerz, gnadenlose Gewalt. Ist das nicht fast schon euphemistisch, findest du nicht, mein Herz? Ich könnte dir jetzt wehtun, und dich zum Betteln bringen. Aber ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich kann es nicht. Aber … du kannst es. Warum tust du es, mein Herz, warum?" Unendliche Trauer lag in seinem Blick. Mit einer Handbewegung löste er den Ganzkörperklammerfluch.

„Luc", versuchte Snape Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Dieser sah seiner Geliebten noch einmal in die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf anschließend langsam zu dem weiteren Mann. „Schweig", sagte er schlicht.

Gerade wollte Hermine was sagen, als er sie mit einem festen Griff in ihren Haaren von der Wand weg riss und in Richtung Tür stieß. „Geh, und warte oben auf mich. Regel zwei - bis ich da bin. Das Passwort ist Mondgöttin… Nun geh." Fluchtartig verließ Hermine den Raum und rannte bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Natürlich lief sie zu seinen Räumen, sagte „Mondgöttin" und eilte in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie stellte seinen Befehl nicht in Frage, sie kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken es zu tun. Kerzen entzündeten sich von alleine. Hermine kniete sich hin und senkte den Kopf. So verharrte sie für lange Zeit.

Lucius drehte sich langsam zu Snape um, und bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden und kalten Blick. „Ich gebe dir zwei Minuten Zeit, Severus. Sag mir, was ich wissen sollte."

_‚Glaubst du wirklich, dass er dir jetzt wirklich sagen würde, er begehre dein Mädchen?"_, spottete der Spiegel.

Snape schloss die Augen, er wollte was sagen, aber er konnte kein Wort über die Lippen bringen. Krampfhaft suchte er nach Worten. Er wusste, dass Lucius in der jetzigen Stimmung überaus gefährlich war. Er wusste, dass dieser Mann eiskalt morden konnte.

Der Blonde Zauberer wartete geduldig. „Noch eine Minute, Severus."

„Ich würde sie nicht anfassen, nicht SO, sie ist doch noch ein halbes Kind", versuchte es Snape.

In Lucius' Augen blitzte es auf. „Unterstellst du mir etwa eine pädophile Neigung, Severus?"

_‚Tz tz, wie frech von ihm. Zeig ihm seine Grenzen auf, mein schöner Engel." _

„Nein, natürlich nicht", beeilte sich der Zaubertränkemeister zu sagen. „Ich meine nur, mir ist sie zu jung, sie war meine Schülerin. Lucius, du kennst meinen Geschmack."

„Allerdings", schnaubte dieser. „Den habe ich zur Genüge kennen gelernt."

„Luc… Es war nicht meine Schuld…"

_‚Aber natürlich nicht … und ewig lockt das Weib.' _

„Noch dreißig Sekunden, mein Freund." Unbeirrt starrte er den am Boden liegenden Mann weiter an.

„Mir … mir ging es nicht gut, Lucius." Das zuzugeben kostete Snape Überwindung.

_‚Jetzt kommt die Tour schon wieder.' _

„Fünfundzwanzig…" Fuhr der Blonde unbeeindruckt fort.

„Sie war plötzlich da … und ich konnte nicht anders."

_‚Vorher hat sie ihn natürlich noch bewegungsunfähig geflucht. Ein kesses Mäuschen hast du dir da angelacht.' _

„Zwanzig."

„Ihre Nähe tat mir in dem Moment gut, aber nicht mehr…"

_‚So gut wie dir, mein Engel? Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Nachher fällt ihr ein, dass sie Sev lieber mag als dich.' _

„Fünfzehn."

„Bei Merlin, Lucius, ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance gegen dich habe. Sie will dich, den schönen, charmanten Lucius Malfoy…"

_‚Er schleimt sich bei dir ein, um sie dir hinterrücks auszuspannend. Hör nicht auf ihn.' _

„Zehn."

„… nicht den zynischen, verbitterten alten Severus Snape."

_‚Glaub ihm kein Wort, mein Engel. Er belügt dich.' _

„Sieben."

Snape versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine waren eingeschlafen, so dass er mit einem Schmerzenslaut zurück sank.

„Fünf."

„Lucius, ich weiß, dass sie dir gehört."

_‚Zeig ihm, dass er sich entsprechend verhalten soll. Zeig es ihm, mein Engel. Nicht der Cruciatus, den anderen – ich helfe dir." _

„Eins." Lucius lächelte kalt, „Araneamordes", malte mit dem Zeigefinger lässig zwei Kreise, die sich mit Rauch nachbildeten, in die Luft und stieß diese dann in die Richtung von Snape. Die Kreise teilten sich und kamen in rasantem Tempo näher, dabei wurden sie größer, bis sie fast mannsgroß waren und fingen an, Snape zu umhüllen. Dieser hatte das Gefühl von tausend mal tausend Spinnenbeinen bestiegen zu werden. Es wimmelte nur vor diesen Ekeltieren. Sie krochen auf ihm herum, sie kletterten an ihm hoch, überall waren sie – und sie bissen.  
Eine sengende Hitze durchfuhr ihn, die sich langsam in bodenlosen Schmerz steigerten - gepaart mit Ekel. Snape wollte schreien, doch seine Stimme blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Überall waren diese Viecher, sie krochen ihm in die Ohren, die Nasen, den Mund, sie schienen ihn von innen aufzufressen. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, so als wäre er mit einem ‚Stupor' belegt worden. Der Schmerz überrannte ihn, schlimmer als der Cruciatus.  
Der Unverzeihliche Fluch griff den Körper an und ließ das Opfer vor Schmerz fast ohnmächtig werden, ja sogar um den Verstand bringen. Doch der Araneamordes dagegen griff die Seele an, so als würde nicht nur sämtliches Glück aus einem herausgezogen werden, sondern zusätzlich auch die Liebe, die Lust, das Leben. Je länger der Fluch verwendet wurde, desto stärker wurde das Bedürfnis sich umzubringen.  
Snape sah zum Fenster. Es war zu weit entfernt, um sich hinaus zustürzen. Er sah zu seinem Zauberstab, den Lucius auf ein Pult gelegt hat. Er war zu weit entfernt, um sich selbst einen Avada Kedavra aufzufluchen.Er sah sich nach einem Messer um, einem spitzen Gegenstand. Nichts. Ihm blieben nur seine eigenen Fingernägel. Also begann er, sich die Haut am Handgelenk aufzukratzen. Langsam drang das Blut an die Oberfläche. Aber es war nicht genug. Er musste sich die Spinnen aus dem Blut kratzen. Sie tranken es, sie tranken ihn leer. Er musste es verhindern. Nur noch ein Stückchen tiefer kratzen. Mit jedem Tropfen Blut, das aus ihm heraus floss, wurden bestimmt auch die Spinnen weniger. Er spürte, wie sie seinen Magen anfraßen. Er spürte, wie sie die Erinnerungen in ihm auffraßen. Die bittersüßen Erinnerungen an Lily, und an sie. Nein, darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken. Er musste sich weiter die Handgelenke aufkratzen, dann wäre er bald mit Lily vereint.

Lucius trat langsam näher und hockte sich neben Snape. Sein Blick glitt über die kümmerliche Gestalt, die sich vor ihm am Boden krümmte und an den Handgelenken kratzte. „Nun, körperlich bist du wohl zurzeit ein wenig eingeschränkt, wie ich sehe." Er starrte fasziniert auf Snape hinab. Doch als dieser begann, mit seinen Zähnen die Ader durchzubeißen, skizzierte er energisch eine Linie in die Luft. „Finite Incantatem".

Der Schmerz hörte abrupt auf, die Spinnen verschwanden. Snape rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Stockend fiel sein Herz wieder in ein normales Tempo, beruhigte sich Schritt für Schritt, Schlag für Schlag. Sein Puls regulierte sich wieder auf normale Frequenz. Langsam wurde das Bild eines lächelnden Lucius Malfoy vor ihm klarer. Er blickte an sich herab. Keine Spinne, nicht die Spur davon. Nichts deutete auf die gerade empfundene Tortur hin - nichts, außer dem Blut an seinen Handgelenken.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte Lucius lapidar, dann holte er aus und schlug Snape mit der Faust ins Gesicht. „Du weißt, normalerweise bin ich gegen körperliche Gewalt. Aber auf mir unerklärliche Art und Weise verspürte ich geradezu intensiv den Drang dazu. Warum das wohl so ist? Sag es mir, Severus." Lucius stand auf, streckte seine Hand zu seinem Freund aus und ballte sie zur Faust, langsam zog er sie hoch. Auch Snape wurde Stück für Stück hoch gezerrt. Schließlich öffnete der blonde Magier seine Faust und schob seine Handfläche in Richtung Snape. Dieser spürte, wie er an die Wand gedrückt wurde, ja regelrecht gequetscht. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Atem schien ihm aus der Lunge gepresst zu werden, heraus kam nur ein jämmerliches Keuchen.

Mit Genugtuung betrachtete Lucius das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel. „Du scheinst heute wirklich einen schwachen Tag zu haben, mein Freund." Dann näherte er sich ihm, und unterließ es aber nicht, ihn noch näher an die Wand zu drücken. „Ich warne dich, Severus", hauchte Lucius besessen in sein Ohr, „lass die Finger von Hermine, sie gehört mir. Ein Blick, eine Geste, ein falsches Wort - irgendwas, was mir zeigt, dass du nicht den gehörigen Abstand zu ihr wahrst, und du wirst wissen, dass ich eben noch liebevoll mit dir umgegangen bin. Wenn es dir als grausam vorkam, so wirst du mich dann als gnadenlos bestialisch empfinden. Ist dir das klar?" Sein Blick war eiskalt, nichts verriet, dass er eine Nacht zuvor noch ein einfühlsamer Liebhaber war.

„Ich denke, dass ich dich verstanden habe." Snape sah, wie Lucius kurz zufrieden mit dem Kopf nickte und sich dann in Richtung Tür wandte. Er kannte Lucius zu gut, als dass er auch nur einen Moment annehmen würde, seine Wut wäre verraucht. Selten hatte er jemanden getroffen, dessen Selbstbeherrschung noch stärker war als die von seinem blonden … Freund, selbst ihn übertraf dieser um Längen. Auch wenn dieser den geläuterten Todesser spielte, so konnte dieser ihn nicht täuschen. Er selbst verspürte ab und an den Drang gewisse Praktiken durchzuführen, doch konnte er sich beherrschen, weil ihm kaum noch etwas wirklich wichtig war. Hermine dagegen war Lucius wichtig. Und wenn Lucius etwas wichtig war, ging er notfalls über Leichen. Snape war klar, wohin sein Gegenüber gehen wollte – zu Hermine. Und ebenso war ihm bewusst, dass die junge Frau in großer Gefahr schwebte. Zu oft hatte er Frauen gesehen, mit denen Lucius fertig war, wenn er seine Wut unterdrückte. Allerdings hatten die Frauen diesem Mann nichts bedeutet. Konnte er der Frau, die er liebte, auch so behandeln?

Auch wenn Hermine Snapes Nerven oft bis zum geht nicht mehr beanspruchte, so konnte er es nicht verantworten, sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Snape überlegte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Hermine hatte ihm bedingungslos geholfen. Er stand in ihrer Schuld, aber hier nach waren sie quitt. Nun war es an ihm, ihr zu helfen. Nur so konnte er sich von seiner Schuld ihr gegenüber loskaufen, und ihr am nächsten Tag, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen, wieder begegnen können. „Aber ich warne dich ebenso, Lucius. Sie bedeutet mir nichts, aber sie ist meine Kollegin. Sollte ihr irgendetwas passieren, dann bist du dran."

Der blonde Zauberer hielt inne, wandte sich um und schenkte ihm einen spöttischen Blick. „Red weiter mit deinem Chemiebaukasten, Severus, bestimmt ist irgendwann was Sinnvolles dabei."

Snape sah ihn offen an. „Sind wir eigentlich Freunde, Lucius?"

Dieser zog in Snapemanier eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber natürlich sind wir das, Sev", antworte er sanft, so als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

Snape atmete tief durch, es war wichtig, wieder zurück zu Kräften zu kommen. „Dann glaube einem Freund. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ich habe sie gebeten mich in den Arm zu nehmen." Langsam ging er auf Lucius zu. „Und sie tat es nur äußerst widerwillig."

Lucius lachte auf. „Ich glaube dir nicht, mein Freund." Unerschrocken, ja fast schonmitleidig, sah er Snape an, der näher kam. „Aber ich weiß, dass zwischen euch nicht mehr war."

Nun war Snape irritiert. Woher konnte Lucius das wissen? „Ach, bist du allmächtig geworden, Luc?", schnarrte er.

Dieser grinste überheblich. „Nein, aber ich habe aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Du hast bestimmt schon vom Servus- Ritual gehört?"

„Das hast du nicht getan." Snape keuchte auf. Er war selten aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber diesmal war er es. „Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast."

Lucius öffnete seine Hand und stieß sie lässig von sich weg, woraufhin Snape zurück und direkt auf einen Stuhl gerammt wurde. Der blonde Zauberer schlenderte gelassen auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf ein Pult. „Warum nicht?"

„Warum nicht? Weil du ihr Leben zerstört hast."

„Es war ihr eigener Wunsch", tat Lucius ab.

„Du hast ihr die Bedeutung nicht richtig erklärt."

„Für wie skrupellos hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Muss ich dir darauf wirklich eine Antwort geben?", fauchte Snape.

Sein Gegenüber lachte. „Nun, ich habe sie aufgeklärt. Ansonsten würde das Ritual nicht funktionieren. Hermine könnte allerdings die ein oder andere … Bedingung nicht richtig ernst genommen haben."

In Snape arbeitete es fieberhaft. Er hatte den dringenden Wunsch Hermine zu schützen (über dessen Ursprung wollte er sich später Gedanken machen und zu einem Ergebnis kommen, das ihm gar nicht gefallen sollte), aber er sah ein, dass es nun kaum noch möglich war. Zu tief hatte sie sich hineinverstrickt. Dumbledore hätte vielleicht eine Antwort gewusst, aber der lebte leider nicht mehr… Er sah Lucius an und registrierte erleichtert, dass das Tier in dessen Körper begann ruhiger zu werden. Die größte Gefahr war für Hermine vorbei. „Warum, Luc, warum tust du das alles hier." Er wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft.

Lucius seufzte. „Würdest du mir die Wahrheit glauben?"

„Vielleicht, versuch es."

„Weil ich sie brauche."

Snape hatte sich derartiges bereits gedacht, dies aber so offen zu hören war dennoch überraschend. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lucius war mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aufgesprungen. „Du entschuldigst mich? Ich habe noch eine Verabredung." Mit diesen Worten warf er dem Tränkemeister dessen Zauberstab hin und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

ooOoo

Auf dem Weg zu seinen Wohnräumen überfiel Lucius Schwermut, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. Die Angst Hermine an Snape zu verlieren war durch dessen Beteuerung nicht verschwunden, noch nicht einmal verringert. Aber wenn er jetzt den Fehler machen würde, sie zu bedrängen und seiner Eifersucht nachzugeben, dann würde er sie in die Arme seines Freundes treiben. Er musste die Sache anders angehen. Einen Plan entwerfen, der Hermine und Snape für immer verfeinden sollte, so dass die Gefahr gebannt sei. Vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen hielt er inne.

Lucius ging weiter bis er vor einem großen Portrait stand. Nur er und sein Hauself Purple wussten von diesem weiteren Eingang. „Leochares", murmelte er, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete und trat in den angrenzenden Raum.

Dieser Raum war mehr eine kleine Kammer. Lucius bewahrte Dinge darin auf, deren Bekanntheit ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Die Kammer war mit seinem Wohnzimmer durch ein Bücherregal getrennt. Eine besonders interessante Erfindung. Das Regal sah einerseits aus wie ein normales Regal, selbst richtige Bücher standen darin. Von der Seite der Kammer aus war es ein Fenster, durch das er in seine Räume sehen und an einer bestimmten Stelle natürlich auch lautlos durchschreiten konnte. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete Hermine nachdenklich.

_‚Und, mein Engel, was hast du nun mit ihr vor?' _

Lucius rieb sich die Schläfen. ‚Ich werde ihr klar machen müssen, wem sie gehört.'

_‚Vielleicht solltest du die Zügel straffer ziehen?' _

Das sollte er vielleicht wirklich tun.

_‚Siehst du sie am Boden knien? Sie hat Angst. Sie würde jetzt alles für dich tun. Ich weiß, dass du das genießt. Nimm sie dir.' _

Der Zauberer versuchte die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren.

_‚Ich kenne deine Träume, mein Engel, und ich weiß, dass du dich zurück halten musst… Dabei würdest du es genießen. Sie würde es genießen'_, stachelte ihn der Spiegel an.

‚Hör auf', bellte Lucius in seinen Gedanken. ‚Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen ihr wehzutun. Ich werde es nicht. Niemals werde ich sie im Zorn schlagen können.'

_‚Probiere es, vielleicht gefällt es ihr. Oder sie senkt die ganze Zeit, während du sie fickst an …. Snape?' _

Da war sie wieder, die Angst Hermine zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass der Spiegel ihn zu Dingen bringen wollte, die er nicht tun wollte – und auch nicht durfte. Er musste stark sein, er durfte sich nicht gestatten, sich gehen zu lassen. Denn genau das war es, was der Spiegel wollte. Genau das war es, was diesen stärker machte. Genau das war es, was dieser niemals bekommen durfte…

_‚Soll ich sie fragen, was sie sich wünscht?' _

‚Das kannst du nicht.'

_‚Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen, mein Engel? Weißt du noch, als sie mich berührt hatte? Wie sie mit ihren sanften Fingern die Linien an mir nach fuhr? Sie, der Begriff der Reinheit, berührte das Böse… Sie stellte eine Verbindung zwischen dir und mir her. Sie war es, die wir beide brauchten. War die Verbindung vorher nur geistiger Natur, so sind wir beide nun auch körperlich verbunden, mein Engel. Die Reinheit war des Rätsels Lösung. Das Gute, dass sich mit dem Bösen mischt… Dadurch, dass sie mich selbst hat, hat sie sich mit mir verbunden. Ich kann zu ihr sprechen. Ich könnte es auch jetzt. Willst du es?'_  
Der Spiegel hatte eine beschwörende Stimme angenommen. Es schien, als wollte er den realen Lucius bannen und ihm seinen Willen aufzwingen. _  
‚Geh zu ihr und nimm sie dir. Siehst du nicht, wie willig sie kniet? Sie braucht die harte Hand, du kannst sie ihr geben. Sie braucht es. Gib es ihr. Nimm sie dir.' _

„Asperis", flüsterte Lucius heiser und trat durchs Bücherregal – direkt hinter Hermine.

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- araneamordes: aranea lat. Spinne, mordere beißen  
- imposante Repräsentantin sittlicher Indifferenz: außerordentliche Schlampe  
- servus: lat. Sklave  
- asperis: lat. Asperire öffnen 

**Frage:**  
Ich möchte euch eine Frage stellen und hoffe, dass ich zahlreiche Antworten darauf bekomme, nur so kann ich die Geschichte besser gestalten und effektiver auf euch zu gehen: Versteht ihr eigentlich Hermines Faszination für Lucius? Oder lest ihr euch das durch und fragt euch: „Was will die Alte eigentlich von uns?"  
Wie gesagt, es wäre toll, wenn mir möglichst viele eine Antwort geben – auch die Schwarzleser zwinker

**Erklärung:**  
Das Zitat „stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft" mag den ein oder anderen verwirren. Mephisto, der diesen Satz im Faust äußert, sagt, dass das Böse nicht unbedingt das Böse ist, da es immer einen Sinn hat. Daraus folgt, dass das Böse wiederum gut ist, und nur der Mensch es als böse empfindet. Mephisto stellt diesen Sinn allerdings in Frage, indem er sagt, dass auf Leben immer der Tod folgt, auf Entstehung Zerstörung. Daher ist das Gut/Böse- Denken eigentlich sinnlos. Das Gute (Gott) kann nicht ohne das Böse (Teufel) existieren.

**Danke:**  
Sorry, hab im letzten Dokument vergessen meinen Dank zu kopieren, ich hol das an dieser Stelle nach ;-)  
Danke an Lorelei für ihr Review…. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die neueste Entwicklung, nur, bleibt sie so? ;-)  
Und natürlich an AMJ, magst du dich nicht anmelden? Da kann ich besser antworten zwinker Harry und Ginny habe ich nicht wirklich ausgearbeitet, sie sind, wie du bereits sagtest eher Nebencharaktere. Aber ich freue mich wirklich, dass du noch dabei bist J Und Snape und Hermine kommen langsam, sehr langsam in Gang. Wenn da kein großes Aber in Form von Lucius wäre…lach


	32. Das Ende der Dursleys

**32. Kapitel – Das Ende der Dursleys**

**Die Wolke überschätzt sich, wenn sie meint, sie könne das Sonnenlicht auslöschen.**  
Walter Ludin

Pünktlich um fünf Uhr legte ein sehr korpulenter Mann in seinem Büro am Stadtrand von Little Whinging seinen Kugelschreiber zur Seite, und betrachtete zufrieden lächelnd den vor ihm liegenden Vertrag. Grunnings konnte wieder einmal einen neuen Erfolg verbuchen, sein Konto ebenso. Vielleicht sollte er seiner Frau ein Geschenk machen, schließlich konnte er es sich jetzt leisten. Er nahm sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen zu Graham's zu fahren, um eine schöne, und natürlich teure, Kette zu erstehen. Die Nachbarn würden sich die Augen aus dem Kopf starren, wenn er ‚einfach mal so' aus dem Wagen steigen und seiner Frau einen kostbaren, und natürlich besonders teuren, Edelstein um ihren dürren Hals legen würde. Vielleicht wäre ein Samstag besser geeignet, vorzugsweise am frühen Abend. Er wollte sich den genauen Zeitpunkt überlegen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

Vernon Dursley sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Es war mittlerweile Oktober geworden und der Herbst eingekehrt. Ein definitiv ungemütliches Wetter. Schnell ging zur Garderobe, zog sich seinen Mantel an und verabschiedete sich bei seiner Sekretärin. Heute hatte er es besonders eilig, da sein Sohn Dudley seinen Besuch angekündigt hatte. Dieser wollte seinen Eltern seine neue Freundin Melitta Mason vorstellen, die Tochter eines Geschäftspartners von Vernon.

Duddylein hatte sich zu einem wahren Mann gemausert, dem die Frauen nur so nachstellten. Kein Wunder, schließlich kam er auch nach ihm, seinem Vater, einem echten Dursley. Auch wenn die Eltern noch kein Mädchen kennen gelernt hatten, so hatte Duddylein ihnen schon oft von seinen Freundinnen erzählt. Petunia war anfangs besorgt gewesen, da sie befürchtet hatte, der intensive Frauenkontakt könnte ihrem Baby schaden, doch Vernon hatte sie beruhigt. Ein Mann musste seine Hörner erst einmal abstoßen, bevor er sesshaft wurde. Dass dies zufällig mit Melitta, der Tochter eines wirklich wichtigen Geschäftspartners, geschehen sollte, war ihm gerade recht.

Er trat aus dem Bürogebäude und rannte durch den Regen zu seinem Wagen, einem chicen und natürlich sehr besonders teuren Aston Martin. Er hasste es, wenn sein Auto von innen nass wurde, hieß dies zwei zusätzliche Überstunden Pflege. Andererseits bot dies die Möglichkeit, den Nachbarn wieder einmal zu zeigen, dass sich die Dursleys etwas leisten konnten, zum Beispiel dieses exklusive, natürlich überaus sehr besonders teure, Vehikel.

Er drehte das Radio lauter und pfiff schräg einen bekannten Schlager mit, während er nach Hause fuhr. Unterwegs kaufte er für seine Angetraute einen, natürlich extrem überaus sehr besonders teureren, Strauss Pfingstrosen. In Amerika gab es einen Mann, der eine spezielle Sorte züchtet. Er hatte seinen Gärtner angewiesen, ein Strauss zu bestellen und glatt 250 Pfund hingeblättert. Er wusste, dass sich Melitta Mason mit Blumen beschäftigte, entsprechend konnte sie später an ihren Vater weiterleiten, dass sich die Dursleys nur mit dem Besten vom Besten zufrieden gaben, wie mitunter dieser speziellen und seltenen Blumenart.

Seine Laune stieg mit jedem Kilometer den er fuhr. Seitdem der Sohn der missratenen Schwester seiner Frau dem komischen Kauz namens Voldemort das Licht ausgelöscht hatte, war er umgehend mit seiner Familie zurück in den Ligusterweg gekehrt. Seitdem lebten sie friedlich und vor allem ruhig. Sie hatten sich keinerlei peinlichen Fragerei zu ihrem noch peinlicheren Neffen aussetzen müssen. Harry war nach seinem Aufenthalt im St. Brutus, ein Internat für unheilbar kriminelle Jugendliche, direkt ins Jugendgefängnis überwiesen worden. Natürlich betrauerten sämtliche Nachbarn die Dursleys, und versicherten ihnen immer wieder, wie geradezu großherzig sie waren, weil sie dem Potter- Jungen zumindest den ersten zehn Jahren seines Lebens ein Dach unter dem Kopf gewährt hatten – bei so einer fehlgeratenen Schwester….

Als er in den Ligusterweg einbog, fuhr er rasant durch eine Pfütze, die eine Passantin über und über mit Dreck beschmierte. Vernon kümmerte sich nicht darum, genauer gesagt, hatte er diesen kleinen Vorfall gar nicht bemerkt, da er in Gedanken bereits über einen möglichen Vertragsabschluss mit Mr. Mason nachdachte. Nachdem vor acht Jahren ein fast perfekter Deal durch Harrys Schuld geplatzt war, stellte dies einen besonderen Leckerbissen für ihn dar. Hätte Mr. Dursley die schmächtige Person mit den schwarzen Haaren beachtet, wäre er vielleicht gewarnt gewesen. Doch so nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf, ohne dass er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätte, sein, und das seiner Familie, zu ändern.

Nachdem der Wage in der Garage geparkt worden war, klingelte er freudestrahlend und wurde von einer ebenso gut gelaunten Petunia begrüßt, aber selbst ein Lächeln konnte ihrem Pferdegesicht keinerlei Attraktivität verleihen. Sie küsste Vernon auf die Wange und, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann, bemerkte die Gestalt. Kurz irritiert blickte sie zu ihr hinüber, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann aber ab, um die Tür zu schließen und den sterilen Flur durch den Regen nicht schmutzig werden zu lassen.

In all den Jahren hatte ihre Ehe zwar eine gewisse Eintönigkeit angenommen und Leidenschaft hatten die beiden von Anfang an nicht gekannt, aber es war eine gute Ehe geworden. Beständig, solide, achtbar. Sie waren eine ganz normale Familie mit einem ganz normalen Leben in einer ganz normalen Nachbarschaft. Es gefiel beiden.

Manchmal lag Petunia abends im Bett und sie wünschte, sie würde einmal in ihrem Leben Leidenschaft und Begierde kennen lernen, aber dann verschlug sie den Gedanken wieder. Mit Vernon hatte sie eine gute Wahl getroffen. Ihr Leben hätte schlechter verlaufen können.

ooOoo

Während sich Mr. und Mrs. Dursley für den angekündigten Besuch fein machten, schließlich galt es eine junge Dame zu beeindrucken, tauchte die schwarzhaarige Gestalt wieder im Ligusterweg auf. Ein leises ‚Plopp' ertönte und eine zweite apparierte direkt neben ihr. „Und?", fragte die erste Gestalt.

„Heute Morgen fuhr er um acht Uhr los und war um halb neun in der Firma. Dort machte er eine Mitarbeiterin zur Schnecke und begann pünktlich um neun Uhr an seinem Schreibtisch mit der Arbeit. Um Punkt ein Uhr ging er für 30 Minuten zum Mittagessen und arbeitete danach wieder bis um fünf Uhr. Dann holte er einen Strauß sündhaft teurer Rosen ab und begab sich sofort hier her. Das einzig Erwähnenswerte ist, dass er hofft, einen Vertrag mit seinem alten Geschäftspartner Mason zu machen, einem amerikanischen Bauunternehmer. Dessen Tochter geht mit Dursleys Sohn Dudley aus. Scheint ernst zu sein", berichtete der Mann.

Die schwarzhaarige Gestalt nickte. „Also so wie jeden Tag in der Woche." Ein bösartiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Wir treffen uns in drei Stunden wieder hier, dann geht der Spuk los. Ich erwarte dich pünktlich." Die beiden verschwanden.

ooOoo

Vernon nickte zufrieden, als er um acht Uhr abends die Türglocke vernahm und auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Er schätzte Menschen, die sich an verabredete Zeiten hielte. Dann öffnete er im Wohnzimmer eine Flasche Champagner, während Petunia die Tür öffnete. „Diddilein", rief sie aus und umarmte ihren Sohn, der im Laufe der Jahre ein erträgliches Maß an Gewicht angenommen hatte. „Und Sie sind Miss Mason", rief sie, betont herzlich aus.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Dursley", begrüßte eben jene Petunia artig.

„Ach was, Sie müssen mich Petunia nennen. Kommen Sie, ich nehme Ihnen die Jacke ab… Hier entlang, ins Wohnzimmer bitte. Das ist mein Mann, Vernon", sagte Petunia mit leicht schriller Stimme.

Dudley sah irritiert zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Seine Mutter benahm sich nicht nur absolut peinlich, seit wann war sie, die sonst soviel Wert auf gutes Benehmen und Distanz legte, geradezu überschwänglich? Sein Vater zog ihn zur Seite und raunte ihm zu: „Sie will bei ihrer potenziellen Schwiegertochter einen guten Eindruck machen. Außerdem habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ihr Vater ein enger Geschäftspartner werden soll." Dudley nickte verständnislos. Seitdem Harry damals gegangen ist, waren seine Eltern irgendwie anders. Natürlich legten sie noch immer Wert auf penible Ordnung, korrektes Benehmen und teure Gegenstände, die ihren Neureichtum nur noch mehr ins rechte Licht setzen konnten. Aber seitdem sie Harry vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal gegen den finsteren Lord gekämpft und gewonnen hatte, waren sie offener gewesen. Nun gab es keinerlei Verbindung mehr zur Zaubererwelt, und die Angst, sie konnten in unnormale Dinge verwickelt sein, war verschwunden. Seine Eltern konnten endlich ein normales leben führen, ohne seltsame Begebenheiten, ohne ein nagendes Gefühl der Scham und ohne Harry. Dudley hatte in den vergangenen drei Jahren nachgedacht und er vermisste Harry. Gern hätte er noch einmal mit seinem Cousin gesprochen. Nicht, weil er ganz plötzlich Sympathien für Harry hegte, er konnte ihn noch immer nicht leiden, aber er hatte die ein oder andere Frage, die wichtig für ein ungezwungenes Leben war.

Er grinste in sich hinein. Einmal war er sogar in den Zoo gegangen und hatte es geschafft, sich eine Schleiereule zu greifen, die wie Hedwig aussah. Er hatte ihr eine Nachricht ans Bein gebunden, so wie er es bei Harry gesehen hatte, und hatte ihr befohlen los zufliegen. Doch die Eule hatte ihn nicht verstanden, sondern nur schräg angeguckt. Die Konsequenz war eine Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch gewesen.

Seine früheren Freunde, die ihn alle nur ‚Big D' genannt hatten, waren mittlerweile auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Er war auch nur davor bewahrt worden, weil seine Eltern ihm einen Ausbildungsplatz bei einem Partner von Mr. Dursley beschafft hatten. Im Nachhinein war er froh darüber. Natürlich hatten ihn die ewigen Bemutterungsversuche seiner Mutter genervt, und wie jeder Jugendliche hatte er darauf mit Protest reagiert, aber in den vergangenen drei Jahren war er erwachsen geworden. Er hatte einen Freund sterben sehen und er hatte mit Mrs. Figg gesprochen, als er ihr einmal im Garten geholfen hatte. Sie hatte ihm das ein oder andere über Harry erzählt und ihm dadurch ein wenig Verständnis beigebracht.

Er war noch nicht reif genug, um zu erkennen, dass er Harry früher das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, aber er war inzwischen weit genug, um zu erkennen, dass er, wenn seine Eltern sich anders verhalten hätten, seinen Cousin wahrscheinlich sogar gemocht hätte. Er wollte sich noch einmal mit Harry treffen und sich mit ihm aussprechen. Mrs. Figg hatte ihm ihre Unterstützung zugesagt.

Dudleys Blick fiel auf Melitta. Er mochte das Mädchen, und er wusste auch, was für Hoffnungen seine Eltern in diese Beziehung investierten. Hauptsächlich hatte er Melitta mitgebracht, um endlich Ruhe vor den nervenden Fragen seiner Eltern zu haben. Ihr ging es genauso, ihre Eltern löcherten sie ebenso nach einem Freund. So hatten beide beschlossen, sich zusammen zu tun.

ooOoo

Zur selben Zeit, als die Dursleys im Ligusterweg Nummer vier zu Abend aßen, hockte irgendwo in London ein Mann über seinen Geschäftsunterlagen. Sie liegen gut und er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht los reißen. Es war wie ein innerer Sog, der ihn tiefer und tiefer riss. Oftmals arbeitete er bis spät in der Nacht, nur um dann auf dem Sofa zwei oder drei Stunden zu schlafen. So betäubte er seinen Schmerz. So brauchte er nicht über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

Er war so in die Papiere vertieft, dass er das kratzende Geräusch hinter sich am Fenster nicht bemerkte. Genauso wenig registrierte er die schwarzhaarige Person, die sich Einlass zu seinen Räumen gewährte. Er schreckte erst auf, als ein Schatten über die Wände tanzte und diese Person vor ihm stand. „Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley", schnarrte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte mir zu folgen? Wir haben eine Verabredung."

Der Mann kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. Bevor er ihn auch nur anfassen konnte, sah er so ein mächtiges Stück Holz auf sich gerichtet und hörte ein heiser geflüstertes Wort: „Imperio."

ooOoo

Nach dem Abendessen lud der Hausherr zu einem Digestif ins Wohnzimmer ein, Petunia brachte das Geschirr in die Küche und Dudley zog Melitta auf das Familiensofa. Sie hielten sich beide an den Händen und bemühten sich, sich ab und an verliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen, um ihre Beziehung glaubhafter werden zu lassen.

„Melitta, was für ein außergewöhnlicher Name", begann Vernon den weiblichen Gast auszufragen. Seine Frau kam gerade hinzu. „So unglaublich unnormal", lachte sie. Dudley war alarmiert, doch seine angebliche Freundin legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Melitta kommt aus dem Griechischen und heißt ‚Biene'. Meine Mama las während der Schwangerschaft ein Buch, das sich mit der griechischen Mythologie befasste. Eine Nymphe trug da den Namen und nach der wurde ich benannt. Außerdem ist-" Sie wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Wer kann das sein?" Petunia zuckte die Schultern, stand dann auf und ging zur Haustür. Es war zu dunkel, um durch den Spion erkennen zu können, wer draußen stand. Sie öffnete etwas ängstlich die Tür und erkannte drei Gestalten.

„Mrs. Dursley?", fragte ein dunkelhaariger Mann.

„Ja?" Petunia sah zwischen den dreien unsicher hin und her. Sie erkannte zwei Männer und eine Frau.

„Wir kaufen nichts, schämen Sie sich nicht zu so später Stunde bei anständigen Leuten zu klingeln?", donnerte Vernon los. „Sie elendes Pack, hauen Sie ab."

Die Frau (wirre schwarzen Haare, lang, dünn, schwere Lider – registrierte Petunia im Geist) lachte laut auf und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Harry Potter", kreischte sie. Der Mann an ihrer Seite fiel ein und kicherte ebenso laut. Nur die dritte Person, ein Mann mit grausam roten Haaren (Petunia schüttelte sich), starrte sie unbewegt an. Er musste gestützt werden. „Was ist mit ihm?", wagte sie zu fragen. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor.

„Ksch… Ksch….", machte Vernon, der nun heran getreten war und tat, als ob er ein lästiges Tier verscheuchen würde. „Wagen Sie es nie wieder, diesen Namen hier zu nennen." Er sah sich hektisch um, ob einer der Nachbarn diesen Vorfall mitbekommen hatte. Doch es blieb ruhig.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau reagierte blitzschnell. Sekunden später waren Petunia und Vernon an die Wand gedrückt und mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie die drei seltsamen Gestallten sich Einlass verschafften.

Die Frau trat neugierig als erstes ins Wohnzimmer. „So lebt ihr Muggel also?" Sie registrierte Dudley und Melitta. „Oh wie putzig. Gibt es in der Muggelliteratur nicht einen Roman namens ‚Die Schöne und das Schwein'?" Sie brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Die anderen beiden Männer standen nun ebenfalls mitten im Zimmer.

Vernon, Petunia und Dudley hatten schon die eine oder andere Erfahrung mit Zauberern gemacht (um nichts anderes konnte es sich hier handeln). Und aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass es besser war zu schweigen und abzuwarten, was geschehen würde. Unruhig rutschte Dudley hin und her und versuchte seinen Allerwertesten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hagrids angehextes Schwänzchen hatte er nie vergessen.

„Was wollen Sie?", wagte sich nun Mr. Dursley vor. Er betrachtete die drei Zauberer und schließlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Auch Petunia hatte die Frau erkannt. „Sie sind Bellatrix Lestrange", stammelte sie.

Selbige fuhr herum und fixierte die Muggel. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„In der Zeit als wir vor Voldemort (Die Hexe kreischte auf. „Wag es ja nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen.") flohen, haben uns unsere Wachhunde ein wenig über Sie und Ihre Welt erzählt. Und Fotos gezeigt und was für einen holköpfigen Anführer Sie hatten." In seiner Wut bemerkte er nicht die Gefahr, in die er sich und seine Familie mitsamt Melitta Maison brachte.

Bellatrix zischte wie eine Schlange und fuhr sich über die ausgetrockneten Lippen. „Wag es ja nicht, so über unseren Herrn zu lästern." Ihre Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab, so dass dieser zu zittern anfing.

„Wenn Sie… Wenn Sie Harry suchen, dann… dann sind Sie hier … falsch", stammelte die Hausherrin.

Dudley wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb. „Er… er hasst uns und beim letzten Mal … Da bezeichnete er uns als… als Schlammblüter." In der Zeit, in der sie untergetaucht waren, hatte er dieses Wort aufgeschnappt und versuchte nun die drei Besucher auf eine falsche Fährte zu lenken.

Bellatrix begann wieder hysterisch zu lachen. „Sollte das kleine Potterbalg etwa doch geblickt haben, dass der Herr Recht hatte?"

Der zweite Zauberer, Walden MacNair, kicherte. „So weit ich gehört habe, hat er in der Kaffeepause das Weasleyweib, diese Hermine Granger, als Schlampe bezeichnet. Vielleicht hatte er Schlammblutschlampe sagen wollen und sich nicht getraut – mitten im Ministerium?" Die beiden lachten wieder wahnsinnig.

Nur der dritte Zauberer blieb ruhig. Nein, nicht ganz ruhig. Ein Flackern war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Er wollte zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch Bellatrix war schneller. „Imperio", erneuerte sie den Fluch und begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Dabei warf sie den einen oder anderen Gegenstand zu Boden. „Das Schlammblut ist auch bald dran", prophezeite sie. „Sie sind alle dran… Und für den Verräter habe ich mir etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Doch nun wollen wir dem Orden ein wenig…", sie sah jeden einzelnen aus gefährlich funkelnden Augen an, „… Angst machen."

Bellatrix trat zu den beiden Zauberern und riss mit spitzen Fingern den Zauberstab aus der Tasche des Rothaarigen. Mit dessen Zauberstab zielte sie auf Melitta. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie sich ein wenig Quälerei erlauben konnte, doch sie wollte keine unnötigen Spuren hinterlegen. „Avada Kedavra", sagte sie seelenruhig und sah genüsslich zu, wie die junge Frau zusammen sackte. Als nächstes wandte sie sich Dudley zu. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah sie ihn aus ihren kalten, fast schwarzen Augen an und legte die Zunge auf ihre Oberlippe. „Ich frage mich, ob ein so fettes Schwein wie du zwei Avadas braucht, oder ob ich dich mit einem erledige." Sie tippte sich nachdenklich mit der Spitze des fremden Zauberstabes auf die Nase. „Nun, wir werden es sehen." Erneut sprach sie den Todesfluch, und auch Dudley kippte zur Seite.

Petunia und Vernon hatten sich, als sie ihrer Mörderin gegenüberstanden, an den Händen gefasst. Panisch sahen sie diese Frau an. „Sie sind wahnsinnig", flüsterte Vernon.

Bellatrix legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich bin ein … Genie", rief sie und erledigte den Rest ihrer Arbeit. Das Ehepaar Dursley lag, sich noch immer an den Händen fassend, auf dem Boden.

MacNair wurde ungeduldig. „Beeil dich. Jeden Moment könnte hier jemand auftauchen."

Lestrange nickte, zog einen Brief aus der Tasche, drückte ihn George Weasley in die Hand und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Bring dich um", befahl sie heiser. Mit innerer Befriedigung sah sie, dass der junge Weasley nicht länger gegen den Imperiusfluch ankämpfte. Er hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sich selbst und sprach den Todesfluch mit lauter Stimme ruhig aus. „AvadaKedavra."

* * *

**Erklärung:**  
Digestif: frz für Verdauungsfördernd, in der Regel ein alkoholisches Getränk nach einer Mahlzeit. 

Burmester Vintage: Burmester Vintage 1997 Port Portwein, „Seltener und teurer Portwein der Spitzenklasse. Nur die besten Trauben aus einem Jahrgang werden für einen Vintage Port abgefüllt. Nach frühestens zehn bis 12 Jahren ist der Vintage trinkreif."  
Quelle: http://www.portugal-weinshop.de/productinfo.php?productsid172

**Anmerkung:**  
Verzeiht mir, ich konnte sie einfach nicht sterben lassen   
Dieses Kapitel ist für den Mainplot unwichtig, wird aber später zum Verständnis beitragen.

**Danke:**  
- an Saskia: danke für dein Kompliment  Meine Tastatur glüht. Dieses Kapitel hab ich eingeschoben, es war so nicht geplant g Mehr von Hermine gibt's dann im nächsten Chap.  
- an Jenny: danke auch für dein Kompliment. Wie schön, dass du bei Lucius nicht nein sagen würdest. Er ist auch ein Schnuckelchen. Wobei ….. lach  
- an AMJ: wie schön, von dir gelesen zu haben. Natürlich akzeptiere ich deine Weigerung, aber ich lasse es mir nicht nehmen, dir hallo zu sagen ;-) Hermine hat keine Angst vor Lucius. Nicht mehr. Sie hat nur im letzten Kapitel Angst bekommen, weil sie ihn unterschätzt hat. Auch leichtsinnig würde ich sie nicht unbedingt nennen, vielleicht eher „geringe Schmerzgrenze gepaart mit trotzigem Lebenswillen" ;-) Was heißt hier ‚freudlos'? Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass es sich um ein Drama handelt. Und ich habe mich jetzt erst ansatzweise warm geschrieben… zwinker


	33. Neue Regeln

**Kapitel 33 – Neue Regeln**

**Ich bin ein Teil des Teils, der anfangs alles war. Ein Teil der Finsternis, die sich das Licht gebar.  
Das stolze Licht, das nun der Mutter Nacht, den alten Rang, den Raum ihr streitig macht-  
Und doch gelingt's ihm nicht, da es, so viel es strebt, verhaftet an den Körpern klebt.  
Von Körpern strömt's, die Körper macht es schön,  
Ein Körper hemmt's auf seinem Gange. So, hoff ich, dauert es nicht lange,  
Und mit den Körpern wird's zugrunde gehn.**"  
Faust, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Hermine kauerte noch immer in der gleichen Stellung. Sie kniete auf dem Boden, die Arme hatte sie um ihren Körper geschlungen, ganz so als würde diese Haltung ihr Schutz bieten. Wie lange saß sie schon so? Wie lange ließ er sie warten? Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Mann, der sie bisher immer auf Händen getragen und ihr große Lust verschafft hatte.

Von Anfang an hatte sie gespürt, dass Lucius und Severus mehr als nur eine gemeinsame Todesservergangenheit verband. Sie wusste nicht genau worum es sich handelte, aber aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die sie mitbekommen hatte, vermutete sie, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Eine Frau namens Artemis. Scheinbar war sie mit Lucius liiert gewesen und dann zu Severus gelaufen. War sie der Grund warum sich die beiden Männer so hassten?

Doch hassten sie sich wirklich? Warum sagte Lucius dann „mein Freund"? Und warum war er der Einzige, der wirklichen Einfluss auf Severus ausüben konnte. Jeder im Schloss nahm an, dass die beiden Freunde waren. Sie schienen sich zu respektieren und wie Brüder zu lieben. Aber andererseits bekämpften sie sich wie erbitterte Feinde. Hermine verstand es nicht, und sie wagte es auch nicht, Lucius danach zu fragen. Nicht an diesem Tag, vielleicht später. Aber nicht heute.

Was wohl gerade im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer vor sich ging? Einerseits war sie froh, dass sie dieser Situation nicht beiwohnen musste, andererseits kränkte es sich, dass Lucius sie wie ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Zimmer geschickt hatte. War es ein gutes Zeichen? Was musste Severus jetzt aushalten? Hätte sie ihm vielleicht helfen können? Sie hatte bislang den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie Lucius in gewissem Sinne beeinflussen konnte. Wäre es nicht ihre Pflicht gewesen bei Severus zu bleiben und das drohende Unheil abzuwenden zu versuchen?

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie gerade mit Lucius nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle gestanden hatte, als Snape aus dem Kerker gestürmt gekommen war und sie angerempelt hatte. „Verzeih, dass ich die Impertinenz besessen habe, dir im Wege zu stehen... Guten Morgen, Sev", hatte der Geschichtsprofessor freundlich gegrüßt.

Snape hatten sie förmlich ansehen können, wie er versuchte, nicht ausfallend zu werden. Er hatte sich für eine gebrummte Version von „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy" entschieden, worauf hin Lucius mit sanftem Spott reagiert hatte. „Wie ich sehe, ist deine Laune wieder grenzenlos suboptimal." Er hatte Hermine weiter gezogen, und Severus nicht näher beachtet.

Sie genoss seinen trockenen Humor, seine Art und Weise sich auszudrücken, ja selbst die leichte Arroganz empfand sie als sexy. Hermine lachte leise, auf, als sie an die Worte ihrer Mama dachte. „Macht macht sexy." Sie hatte diesen Wortlauf nie wirklich verstanden, im Gegenteil. Sie verband Macht mit verschlagenen Politikern, stets auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedachten Firmenbosse, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihrem Liebhaber. Erst seitdem sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise kennen gelernt hatte, konnte sie diese Worte begreifen. Er strahle Souveränität aus, Selbstsicherheit und Macht. Wenn er den Raum betrat, füllte er ihn mit seiner Präsenz. Jeder sah ihn an, jeder beachtete ihn. Ein Blick von ihm und die Leute beeilten sich, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen.

Bei ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse hatte Hermine die Unterwürfigkeit ganz genau beobachten können. Sie waren in einem Geschäft gewesen, um etwas für den Unterricht zu besorgen. Der Angestellte hatte sie fürstlich behandelt, und stets darauf geachtet, wie Lucius sich verhielt. Hob er eine Augenbraue, so wurde dafür gesorgt, dass der Gegenstand seines Missfallens sofort aus deinem Blickfeld entfernt wurde. Kräuselte er die Lippen, so folgten zusätzlich zahlreiche Entschuldigungen. Geschah beides zusammen, so konnte sich der Ladeninhaber sicher sein, einen Kunden verloren zu haben. Hermine hatte auch nur andeutungsweise gegähnt, und sofort hatte sie mit einer Tasse Tee in einem herbei gezauberten Sessel gesessen. Sie war wahrhaft königlich behandelt worden.

Ja, sie verstand diesmal den Satz ihrer Mutter. Macht macht sexy - Lucius Malfoy war Macht pur.

Ihre Überlegungen kehrten zurück zu dem gerade eben passierten Vorfall. War die Wut weniger aus Zorn, sondern mehr aus Eifersucht entstanden? Hermine schlug sich innerlich vor die Stirn. ‚Natürlich', dachte sie, ‚er hat Angst, dass Severus ihm schon wieder dazwischen funkt.' Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Jetzt verstand sie, was er damit gemeint hatte, als er sagte, sie hätte die Macht ihm wehzutun. Es war ganz einfach, wenn er gleich in den Raum hinein stürmen würde, würde sie ihm zeigen, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

Hermine lächelte versonnen. Das, was sie mit Severus erlebt hatte, war unglaublich gewesen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass dieser gefühlskalte, reservierte Mann soviel Nähe zulassen konnte. Vielleicht würden sie wirklich noch Freunde werden können? Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr das so wichtig war, aber das war es. Sie wollte eine Freundschaft, rein platonisch natürlich, zu ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor aufbauen. Er konnte ihr dann an seinem Wissen teilhaben lassen, und sie würden nächtelang durchdiskutieren. Eine reizvolle Vorstellung.

Vielleicht konnte Lucius auch dabei sein? Sein Wissen erstreckte sich ebenfalls über mehrere Themengebiete. Zu dritt hätten sie bestimmt nicht nur Spaß, sondern auch Anregung. Vielleicht konnte sie es schaffen, die beiden zurück zu einer wirklichen Freundschaft ohne Rivalität zu führen. Ein wunderbarer Gedanke….

Aber warum war ihr das wichtig? Warum war Lucius ihr wichtig? War sie verliebt? Vielleicht ein wenig. Natürlich nur ein wenig, in einen Lucius Malfoy verliebte man sich nicht, zu gefährlich waren Gefühle für ihn. Lust fühlte sie, und auch Begehren, Faszination, Wissensdurst, all das empfand sie. Und dennoch war sie geradezu süchtig nach seinem Lächeln, seinem intelligenten Witz, seinem Charme, seiner Erfahrung, seinem selbstbewussten, ziel orientierten Auftreten, seine Weitsicht, seinen verrückten Einfällen….

Sie musste kichern, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich, natürlich wieder mal auf einem Spaziergang über die Ländereien Hogwarts, über Literatur unterhalten hatten, und Lucius ihr mit einem schelmischen Lächeln ‚gestand', dass er in der Bibliothek seines Anwesens sogar Muggelbücher habe, und manchmal sogar auch in diese Bücher reingeguckt hatte. Seine Tante väterlicherseits war Muggeln gegenüber aufgeschlossen gewesen, und hatte sich das ein oder andere Buch zugelegt. „Darf ich Sie nach Ihrem Lieblingsbuch fragen?", hatte sie sich irgendwann erkundigt. Zuerst hatte er sie ziemlich verwundert von der Seite angesehen. „Muggel- oder Zaubereiliteratur?"

„Sowohl als auch." Sie wollte alles wissen. Lucius hatte sie gespielt streng angeguckt. „Na na na, nicht so gierig, entscheide dich." Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Muggelliteratur." Der Mann war sich dieser Antwort sicher gewesen. Fast hätte er seine platinblonde Mähne darauf verwettet. Er hatte einen Moment nachgedacht und sie dann schelmisch angegrinst.

Wenige Sekunden und ein paar eleganter, aber kompliziert aussehender, Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab später hatte sich das Wetter grundlegend geändert. Ein wahrer Sturzregen war auf sie herabgeprasselt und in der Ferne donnerte es gewaltig, Blitze hatten die Landschaft in eine gespenstige und machtvolle Atmosphäre gehüllt. Der Wind war immer stärker und kräftiger geworden und hatte das Laub von den Bäumen gefegt. Es hatte sich langsam im Kreise zu drehen begonnen.

Es war als, hätte der Luftzug alles angesaugt, so als müsste er sich von jedem Blatt, jedem Stückchen Erde, von allem, was er zugeführt bekam, ernähren. Hermine hatte Regentropfen, die auf dieses eigenartige Luftgebilde prasselten, zischten und verdampften sehen. Sie hatte die Energie, die sich langsam freisetzte, und dass sich diese Druckwelle langsam auf sie zu bewegte, gespürt. Die Energie war genauso rasant herangewachsen, wie dieses Schauspiel, das sich langsam in einen regelrechten Windsturm gebildet hatte. Die Haare wurden ihnen ins Gesicht gepeitscht, und Hermine war es gewesen, als zöge sich ihr Innerstes zusammen. Irgendetwas hatte sie in seinen Bann gesogen und langsam, Schritt für Schritt war sie auf den Orkan zugegangen. Der Regen war ihr ins Gesicht gestürzt und Sekunden später war sie völlig durchnässt gewesen. Ihre Zähne hatten zu klappern und sie zu frieren begonnen. Kaum hatte Lucius das bemerkt, hatte er sie mit einem Wärmezauber, trockenen Kleider und einem langen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, dem seinen identisch, versorgt.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr, schien er gänzlich unbeeindruckt von dem Naturschauspiel gewesen zu sein. Er war zu ihr gekommen, hatte ihre hand festgehalten und sie auf den Orkan zugezogen. Kurz hatte die junge Hexe ein Gefühl verspürt, als ob ihr sämtliche Luft aus der Lunge gepresst worden war. Eine Sekunde später war sie mit Lucius direkt in das Auge getreten.

„Was ist das?", hatte sie gegen den Wind angerufen und gesehen, wie er sich den Umhang überwarf, so dass er Ähnlichkeit mit einer alten Hexe hatte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?" [_Anm.: Am Ende des Kapitels steht die deutsche Übersetzung_

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. Noch immer war sie von der ganzen Atmosphäre wie betäubt. Sie begriff, dass dies eine Illusion war. Sobald dieser Mann den Zauber unterbrach, konnte nichts mehr auf den Orkan hinweisen, so als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Die Verblüffung wich einem übermütigen Kicheranfall gewichen. Natürlich kannte sie diesen Text. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und hexte sich eine Warze mitten auf die Nase, was Lucius sofort mit einem missbilligenden Lippenkräuseln bedachte. Sie grinste und zauberte sich einen Stock in die Hand. „When the hurlyburly's done, when the battle's lost and won." Der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen und, nach eine lässige Bewegung seinerseits, stand sie mit pinkfarbenen Haaren vor ihm, die Tonks' Konkurrenz gemacht hätten. Beide Arme erhob sie zum Himmel und rief bedeutend, mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme: „That will be 'ere the set of sun." Diesmal zog Lucius den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, hob die Hände geheimnisvoll und sah sich langsam suchend um. „Where the place?" Der Wind war noch stärker angeschwollen und Hermine war überwältigt von der aufgepeitschten Atmosphäre gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Finger auf einen imaginären Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet: „Upon the heath." Er hatte in die von ihr gezeigte Richtung gesehen. „There to meet with Macbeth." Leidenschaft war in seinem Blick zu lesen gewesen. Mit irrer stimme, einen Schlafwandler mimend, war er in die von ihr gewiesene Richtung gegangen. „I come, Graymalkin!" Hermine eilte zu ihm und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Daraufhin war er herumgewirbelt und hatte sie an den Händen ergriffen. Sich tief in die Augen sehend hatten sie die letzten Zeilen gemeinsam aufgesagt, zu erst leise, dann immer lauter werdend. „Paddock calls: anon! Fair is foul, and foul is fair: Hover through the fog and filthy air." Absoluter Einklang, gemeinsame Begeisterung, aufgepeitschte Atmosphäre, Wahnsinn.

Ein kalter Windstoss ließ sie frösteln, doch die Kerzen hatten sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Es war als hätte sie die frenetische Stimmung der Vergangenheit gerade wieder erlebt.

Dieses gemeinsame Erlebnis war unglaublich intensiv gewesen. Es hatte ihre Faszination für diesen Mann nur noch mehr gesteigert und den Wunsch, ihm zu gefallen, in ihr intensiviert… Vielleicht war sie wirklich ein wenig verliebt. Vielleicht suchte sie bei ihm all das, was Ron ihr nicht geben konnte. Sie suchte Erfahrung, sie suchte außerordentliche Intelligenz. Sie wollte gefordert werden und sich fallen lassen können. Ab und an wollte sie geführt werden, wie eine Königin behandelt werden… All das fand sie in Lucius. War es da verwunderlich, dass sie ihm zurückgeben wollte, was er ihr so reichhaltig gab?

‚Gleich, wenn er durch die Tür kommt, werde ich ihm sagen, dass er mir etwas bedeutet', nahm sich Hermine ganz fest vor. ‚Und das mit Ron werde ich auch Regeln. Egal was die anderen denken, ich will leben. Und ich werde leben. Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass er nicht eifersüchtig zu sein braucht. Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass ich ihn will. Und ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich endlich bereit bin, mich voll und ganz drauf einzulassen.'

Diese geradezu revolutionären Gedanken fluteten Hermines Gedanken. Für sie erschien alles logisch und einfach. Sie war unglücklich gewesen und jetzt reichte ihr jemand die Hand, um ihr zu einem neuen, besseren, aufregenderen Leben zu finden. Sie ergriff die Hand und somit auch die Chance – und übersah die Gefahr.

ooOoo

Zur gleichen Zeit, währen Hermines Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten und Lucius sie, gemütlich in einem Sessel sitzend und ein Glas Wein trinkend, beobachtete, rappelte sich Snape auf, kroch zu seinem Zauberstab und begann sich notdürftig zu versorgen.

Schließlich, als er sich sicher war, sich wieder auf den Beinen halten zu können und nicht mehr aussah, als hätte er dem Leibhaftigen gegenüber gestanden, verließ er das Klassenzimmer und suchte Minervas Räume auf.

Die stellvertretende Direktorin ließ ihn lange warten. Sie hatte es sich gerade mit einem Buch in der Badewanne gemütlich gemacht und verspürte wenig Lust, sich neuen Problemen zu stellen. Und Severus Snape bedeuteten Probleme, wenn er bei ihr auftauchte. Sie hatte einen Erkennungszauber gesprochen, als es laut an ihrer Tür pochte und ihn somit identifizieren können. Sie glaubte, wenn sie ihn nur lang genug ignorierte, würde er von selber wieder gehen, aber leider erwies sich diese Hoffnung als absolut falsch. Im Gegenteil. Sie hörte ihn rufen. „Minerva, mach auf, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist."

Sie seufzte auf und zehn Minuten später öffnete sie missgelaunt die Tür. „Was willst du, Severus?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Er versuchte sich an ihr vorbeizudrängen.

„Bei Merlin, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Scheinbar hatte er vergessen, ein paar Spuren zu beseitigen. „Nicht so wichtig", knurrte er. „Lässt du mich jetzt rein?"

Seine Vorgesetzte trat mürrisch zur Seite und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. „Da, setz dich." Sie zeigte auf einen Sessel. „Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Nein, danke."

„Brandy?"

„Nein."

„Whiskey?"

„NEIN."

„Ist ja gut, ich wollte nur freundlich zu dir sein." Auch sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Also, was ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht störst."

„Es geht um Lucius."

Minerva lächelte. „Ein wirklich angenehmer Mann. Ich hätte ihm ja nicht so schnell vertraut, aber wenn Albus es getan hat, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich mein Misstrauen aufrechterhalten sollte."

Snape sah die ältere Dame irritiert an. „Albus?"

Er erntete einen scheelen Seitenblick. „Ach, das wusstest du gar nicht?" Ein boshaftes Gefühl der Schadenfreude machte sich in Minerva breit. Sie hatte nie verstehen können, warum der verstorbene Direktor dem finsteren Zaubertränkemeister so beharrlich vertraut hatte, und ihn stellenweise in Dinge eingeweiht hatte, über die er selbst mit ihr nicht geredet hatte. Dass besagte Günstling nun vollkommen ahnungslos vor ihr saß, gab ihr ein sicheres Gefühl der Überlegenheit. Ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig und sie griff hinter sich zu einer Schachtel. „Pralinen, mein Lieber?", fragte sie und hielt ihm das kleine Naschwerk unter die Nase.

Snape hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein dank. Ich konnte mich noch nie für Pralinen erwärmen.

Minerva nahm eine. „Köstlich", sagte sie genüsslich. „Was ist nun mit unserem Geschichtslehrer?"

„Wusstest du, dass er und Hermine sich näher gekommen sind?"

„Ja." Sie klang gelangweilt.

„Und wusstest du auch, dass Hermine sich ihm vollkommen untergeordnet hat?" Er wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Severus, komm zur Sache, mein Wasser wird kalt."

„Wozu bist du eine Hexe", knurrte er.

Minerva grinste spitzbübisch. „Ich versuche gerade dich los zu werden, also zerstör meine Ausreden nicht."

Er seufzte genervt. „Lucius ist vordergründig ein lieber, netter Kerl, aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass Hermine in großer Gefahr schwebt."

„Die einzige Gefahr, die ich Erkennen kann, ist, dass sie sich in unser Engelchen verliebt. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass er sie glücklich machen kann."

„ENGELCHEN?" Snape starrte seine Vorgesetzte fassungslos an.

Diese kicherte jetzt. „Das stammt von Poppy."

Er raufte sich die Schulterlangen Haare. Das schien schwieriger als gedacht zu werden. „Minerva, hast du schon einmal was vom Servus- Ritual gehört?"

Sie zauberte sich ein Tässchen Tee herbei und nippte ungerührt daran. „Soweit ich weiß ist das eine Grußformel auf dem Kontinent. Haben die Menschen dort wirklich ein Ritual entwickelt? Wer sich zuerst grüßt? Handkuss?"

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Servus steht im lateinischen für ‚Sklave'."

„Also ein rituelles Begrüßungsritual unter Sklaven? Ich dachte, auf dem Kontinent wäre die Sklaverei abgeschafft?" Sie sah seine Verärgerung und grinste in sich rein. Minerva konnte es nicht lassen, Snape zu ärgern.

„NEIN, liebe Minerva, das heißt, dass Hermine nun Lucius' Sklavin ist, seine Dienerin, sein Eigentum."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich habe von Menschen gehört, denen das gefällt. Für mich wäre das nichts, ich glaube, dazu bin ich viel zu sehr Widerspenstig." Sie kicherte. „Wobei, gibt es nicht so ein Muggelstück? ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung'? Meinst du, unser Engelchen rennt mit Zaumzeug durch die Gegend? Ob er mich wohl zähmen könnte?" Gespielt nachdenklich legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Wäre bestimmt eine interessante Erfahrung, ich hätte nichts gegen einen knackigen Mann einzuwenden."

Snape war viel zu aufgebracht, um zu bemerken, dass sich Minerva auf seine Kosten lustig machte. „Nein, dass heißt, dass Hermine an ihn gebunden ist, bis einer von beiden stirbt. Was er sagt, muss sie machen. Sein Wille ist ihr Gesetz. Verstehst du, Minerva? Sie g-e-h-ö-r-t ihm. Und er ist kein Mensch, der viel Wert auf Emanzipation legt. Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben."

„Nun mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Ich weiß, dass Lucius in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht hat. Die hat er selbst eingesehen, und bereut sie zutiefst. Er schätzt Hermine sehr und ich bin sicher, dass sie bei ihm nicht in Gefahr ist. Hier, nimm eine dieser köstlichen Pralinen." Erneut hielt sie ihm die Schachtel hin. „Sie sind selbst gemacht und schmecken wirklich ausgezeichnet."

„Minerva, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Lucius sich geändert hat!"

„Doch. Aber warum interessiert dich das so?" Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Merlin steh mir bei. Deine Phantasie möchte ich nicht einmal geschenkt."

„Du bist eifersüchtig-"

„Nein!"

„Du magst Hermine-"

Er knurrte.

„Du hast ein Auge auf sie geworfen." Minerva kicherte.

„Bei Merlin, NEIN. Ich mache mir lediglich Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden einer ehemaligen Schülerin von mir. Da brauchst du nichts weiter hineinzuinterpretieren."

Sie grinst. „Kann es sein, dass dein …. ramponiertes Aussehen aus einer Konfrontation mit unserem Engelchen stammt? Habt ihr euch wie zwei Schuljungen um die Gunst der Jungfrau geschlagen?" Übermut ergriff sie.

„Jungfrau bestimmt nicht mehr", murmelte er. Auf ihren Blick hin beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Vergiss es einfach, Minerva, aber wirf mir hinterher nicht vor, ich hätte euch alle nicht gewarnt. Soll dieses Mädchen doch selbst zusehen, wie sie aus ihrem Grab wieder herauskommt." Er griff frustriert in die Pralinenschachtel.

„Schokolade macht glücklich, Severus, wenn du möchtest, frage ich (er steckte sich gerade eine Praline in den Mund) Lucius, ob er dir auch welche zubereitet… Was siehst du mich an? Er hat sie selbst gemacht und sie sind wirklich vorzüglich… Severus? Alles in Ordnung?"

ooOoo

Die beiden folgenden Handlungen passierten unmittelbar nacheinander. Hermine konnte später nicht mehr sagen, ob zuerst das Licht der Kerzen ausging und sie dann eine Hand an den Haaren in ihrem Nacken spürte, die sie nach hinten zog – oder umgekehrt. Es war auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Es schien gleichzeitig zu passieren.

Aus reinem Reflex wollte sie schreien, doch eine zweite Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund.

Hermine atmete hektisch durch die Nase ein und aus, ihre Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen und sie versuchte die Hand wegzuzerren, Widerstand zu leisten, aber gegen den festen Griff hatte sie keine Chance.

„Ruhig, mein Herz, ganz ruhig", hörte sie Lucius Stimme heiser an ihr Ohr dringen. Wann war er gekommen? Sie hatte die Tür nicht aufgehen hören. War der eingebildete Windstoß womöglich doch real gewesen?

Hermine kniete weiterhin auf dem Boden, Lucius hockte so nah hinter hier, so dass er ihren Rücken an seiner Brust gedrückt fühlen konnte. Eine Hand noch immer in ihrem Nacken, die andere weiterhin auf ihrem Mund, verweilte er so. Er sprach kein Wort, er tat nichts. Er wartete einfach ab.

Hermines Adrenalinspiegel war in die Höhe geschossen, ihr Puls raste und ihre Nerven waren bis zum Äußersten gespannt. Der Impuls, sich zu wehren, war stark, aber sie schaffte es ihn zu unterdrücken. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie zu zittern anfing. Sie wollte schreien, doch die Hand vor ihrem Mund hinderte sie daran.

Die Minuten vergingen quälend. Langsam spürte sie, wie sie ruhiger wurde und das Zittern schließlich ganz aufhörte. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung.

Natürlich spürte Lucius, wie sich die junge Frau in seiner Gewalt langsam wieder entspannte. Noch einmal liebkoste er mit seinem Daumen ihre warmen, weichen Lippen und wanderte dann langsam mit seiner Hand abwärts. Hermine stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, nur um sie schnell wieder hörbar einzuziehen. Er hatte seine Hand um ihren Hals gelegt und presste sie an sich. Langsam stand er auf. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, sie musste mit ihm mit.

„Vielleicht wäre es langsam an der Zeit dir zu zeigen, was für eine Verbindung du eingegangen mist, mein kleine Serva", schnurrte er an ihrem Ohr.

„Lucius, ich … es tut mir Leid … Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass-" Weiter kam sie nicht. Er hatte sie von sich geschleudert und starrte sie wütend an. „Wir beide haben einiges zu klären", sagte er kalt. Mit der gleichen Bewegung, die er schon bei Snape angewandt hatte, drückte er sie an die Wand und presste auch ihr langsam die Luft ab. „Zum Beispiel, wann unser Spiel beginnt." Er faltete seine Hände vor der Brust, sah kurz auf sie hinab und schleuderte sie in ihre Richtung, die Finger dabei gespreizt.

Hermine sah zehn Messer auf sich zufliegen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte. Aber es ging gut. Die Messer bohrten sich mit minimalstem Abstand zu ihr in die Wand und fixierten sie.

Lucius sah sie nachdenklich an. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Kaum merklich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, was er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln quittierte. „Nun gut, dann werden wir nun an den Regeln feilen." Er zauberte einen Sessel herbei und setzte sich lässig hinein, nicht, ohne die Augen von ihr zu nehmen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal klar stellen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht von deinem Verhalten bin, mein Herz. Du weißt, dass Sev und ich Freunde sind. Und eine Frau wirft sich dem Freund ihres Mannes nicht an den Hals…. Möchtest du irgendetwas einwenden? Nein? Sehr schön. Ich bin dein Mann. Nicht auf dem Papier, nicht vor dem Ministerium, aber ich bin D E I N Mann, dein Partner, dein Liebhaber, dein Meister, dein alles. Und als solcher hast du meinen Anordnungen zu folgen." Ein Whiskeyglas, das obligatorische, erschien und er nahm einen Schluck.

„Dir war klar, auf was für ein Spiel du dich einlässt. Ich habe dir erklärt, dass es Regeln gibt, die du zu befolgen hast. Regeln, die ich dir nach und nach aufstelle." Wieder nippte er an seinem Glas. „Du hast mir in einem Gespräch anvertraut, dass dir Regeln wichtig sind. Regeln und Disziplin sind im Leben elementar, um überleben zu können. Du bist eine schlaue kleine Hexe, du hast genau diesen Punkt erkannt. Würde es keine Regel geben, gäbe es keine Ordnung. Gäbe es keine Ordnung, gäbe es keine Zufriedenheit. Gäbe es keine Zufriedenheit, gäbe es keine Liebe. Gäbe es keine Liebe… Nun wofür leben wir dann? Wir leben, um ein geregeltes Leben zu führen, uns anzupassen, uns unterzuordnen. Ich bin jemand, der die Regeln erstellt. Du bist jemand, der die Regeln befolgt. Sie engen dich nicht ein, sie belasten dich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie geben dir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, du fühlst dich geborgen, geschützt, geliebt. Sie bestätigen dich. Du hast schon früh gelernt, dass ein korrektes Befolgen von Regeln Anerkennung bringt. So wie bei den Muggeln in der Mathematikarbeit zwei plus zwei gleich vier ist, und dieses richtige Ergebnis zu einer guten Note führt, so bringt es dir Anerkennung. Jede Leistung bedeutet, dass du zuvor eine Aufgabe erfüllt hast. Jede Aufgabe bedeutet eine Regel. Du siehst, hier schließt sich der Kreis. Regeln gleich Aufgabe gleich korrekte Erfüllung gleich Anerkennung gleich Glück gleich erfülltes Leben gleich Sehnsucht nach neuen Regeln gleich neue Aufgabe gleich korrekte Erfüllung gleich Anerkennung und so weiter und so fort."

Mit einer Handbewegung zog er die Messer aus der Wand. „Komm her."

Hermine ging auf ihn zu und nach einer kurzen Überlegung und einem noch kürzeren Blick in sein abwartendes Gesicht, setzte sie sich zu seinen Füßen.

Er nickte anerkennend. „Sehr gut. Ich habe die Regel aufgestellt, dass dein Platz zu meinen Füßen ist. Entsprechend setzt du dich ohne Ermahnung auf den Boden, direkt vor meine Füße. Du weißt, dass du somit die von mir vorgegebene Regel befolgst und entsprechend mein Wohlwollen erhältst. Ich erkenne die Leistung, die du mit dem Befolgen dieser Regel erbracht hast an und belohne dich. In diesem Fall mit einem Streicheln über deinen Kopf, was ausdrückt, wie Stolz zu mich machst. Entsprechend erntest du nicht nur Glück und Freude, sondern auch einen Ansporn, dich in Zukunft wieder so zu verhalten. Die Konsequenz dieser Regel lässt keinerlei Unsicherheiten bei dir zu. Du weißt umgehend was zu machen ist. Du weißt, dass du dich zu meinen Füßen zu begeben hast. Keine Strafe, nur Anerkennung und Zuneigung. Keine Unsicherheit, sondern Klarheit und Präzision." Er streichelte ihr erneut kurz über den Kopf.

„Mit jeder neuen Regel verschaffe ich dir mehr Sicherheit. Jede neue Regel führt und leitet dich. Und du weißt, dein Instinkt leitet dich dabei, dass ein Verstoß gegen diese Regeln nicht nur meinen Ärger und mein Missfallen hervorruft, sondern ebenso den Zusammenbruch eben jener, von dir hochgeschätzten Sicherheit. Es folgt ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung in dir. Du hast Angst, dass sich deine Ideale, dass sich alles, woran du geglaubt hast, in Wohlgefallen auflöst. Und du kommst du der Erkenntnis, dass ich dich mit Regeln und Anweisungen nicht bedrängen, sondern dich glücklich machen möchte. Dadurch, dass ich dir die Möglichkeit gebe, meinen Regeln zu folgen, gebe ich dir die Möglichkeit dich selbst neu zu entdecken, dich selbst neu zu definieren. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden. Solange du meine Regeln befolgst, stehst du unter meinem Schutz. Ich schütze dich nicht nur mit meiner Magie, meiner Kraft, meinem Namen, meiner Macht, meinem Einfluss, meinem Geld, meiner ganzen Person… Nein, ich schütze ebenso deine Seele vor Enttäuschung und Unsicherheit, vor Angst und vor Zweifel. Und daher weißt du, wie wichtig Regeln für dich sind, und dass du mich nicht enttäuschen willst, nicht wahr mein Herz?" Er sah auf sie nieder und ließ seine rechte Hand über die Lehne baumeln. „Komm her."

Hermine krabbelte auf die rechte Seite seines Sessels, und er begann, sie im Nacken zu kraulen.

„Ich sprach von Regeln, nicht wahr mein Herz?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Lucius wartete eine Sekunde, dann griff er ihr in den Nacken und drückte leicht zu. „Das tat ich doch, oder?"

„Ja…. Sir."

Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück und begann sie weiter zu kraulen. „Wie lauten die ersten beiden Regeln?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, so behandelt zu werden. Leichte Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. Was geschah, wenn sie versagte? Was geschah, wenn sie einen Fehler machte? Andererseits wusste sie die Antwort. Warum war sie unsicher? Sie brauchte keine Angst zu haben, denn sie kannte die richtige Lösung. Er wollte sie nicht bestrafen, er wollte sie loben. Warum diese Unsicherheit? Dass er sie anlog und bei einem Fehler brutal über sie herfiel?

Der Mann wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Ich hasse es zu warten, mein Herz."

„Die… die erste Regel lautet… dass ich … dass jeder Satz … den ich sage … oder an Sie richte… ein Sir", stammelte sie.

Lucius nickte. „Ein guter Anfang, aber das ganze möchte ich jetzt in einem klaren und flüssigen S

atz hören."

„Die erste Regel lautet, dass ich jeden Satz, den ich an Sie richte, mit einem Sir beenden soll."

Er nickte und lächelte sie an. „Sehr gut, Kleines. So wünsche ich es mir… Und die zweite Regel?"

„Wenn ich Ihre Wohnung betrete, habe ich bis in die Mitte des Raumes zu gehen, mich dort hinzuknien und zu warten, bis Sie das Wort an mich richten", antwortete sie – beflügelt durch sein Lob.

Erneut lächelte Lucius. „Du lernst sehr schnell… Komm steh auf und setz dich auf meinen Schoss." Sie tat wie ihr befohlen, und er begann ihr langsam über den Rücken zu streicheln. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du die ersen beiden Regeln behalten hast. Aber noch mehr freue ich mich, und es macht mich stolz, dass du von selbst erkannt hast, wie ich angesprochen werden möchte. Ich habe dir erlaubt, mich im privaten Umfeld zu duzen, da ich der Meinung bin, dass du mittlerweile sehr gut zwischen Spiel und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kannst. Daher werden wir jetzt das Spiel ein wenig ausdehnen… Wenn wir unter uns sind, spielen wir. Sind dritte Personen dabei, darfst du mir normal gegenüber treten. Allerdings möchte ich dich gleich warnen, selbst im Beisein Dritter hast du mir den nötigen Respekt zu erweisen und auf flegelhafte Worte zu verzichten. Solltest du dich irgendwo daneben benehmen und mich durch dein Verhalten sowohl beschämen als auch in Verruf bringen, wirst du hinterher eine entsprechende Strafe erhalten." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht wehtun möchte, mein Herz. Aber manchmal ist es unumgänglich, um dir zu zeigen, wo du an dir zu arbeiten hast. Vermeide Fehler und ich brauche dich nicht zu züchtigen."

Von der Stirn wanderte er hinunter zu ihrem Mund. Sanft und zärtlich, es stand im absoluten Gegensatz zu seinem bestimmenden Tonfall, küsste er sie und teilte ihre Lippen, um mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu erforschen. Dabei fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und verschwan unter ihrem Rock. Zielsicher und ohne großartiges Vorspiel fanden seine Finger ihren Weg an ihre Scham. Die angespannten Nerven in ihren Fingerkuppen registrierten die Nässe an ihrem Eingang, die darauf wartete ihn aufzunehmen. Doch ihm stand heute nicht der Sinn danach, sich mit ihr zu vereinigen. Dennoch wollte er sie ein wenig belohnen. Schließlich galt das Prinzip „Zuckerbrot und Peitsche" immer noch als gegeben und aktuell. Seine Finger schoben ihren Slip zur Seite und begannen mit ihren dunklen Locken zu spielen. Er strich ihr über die Scham und tauchte sanft mit zwei Fingern ein. Hermine quittierte es mit einem erregten Stöhnen.

„Ich werde dir, zusätzlich zu den Regeln Aufgaben stellen, mein Herz", begann er, während er damit weitermachte, ihr mit seinen Fingern Lust zu verschaffen. Sie werden in ihrem Schwierigkeitsgrad erst gestaffelt, später gemischt, auftreten. Einige der Aufgaben werden sehr einfach sein und du wirst dich konzentrieren müssen, um keine Flüchtigkeitsfehler zu machen. Andere dagegen werde unerfüllbar sein und du wirst scheitern. In diesem Fall geht es mir nicht darum, dich zu bestrafen, weil du versagt hast. Im Gegenteil. Ich werde dich lehren, dich und deine Kräfte kennen zulernen und einteilen zu können. Ich erwarte, dass du die Aufgabe zu erfüllen versuchst. Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass sie unerfüllbar ist, erwarte ich, dass du mir sagst, warum und wieso. Ich erwarte Ehrlichkeit, und ich will dich lehren, dass es keine Schande ist, gewisse Dinge nicht zu tun. Solltest du ehrlich und aufrichtig zu mir sein, wirst du keinerlei Strafe zu erwarten haben. Wir werden uns gemeinsam um die Aufgabe kümmern, und ich werde dir sagen, was du beachten sollst, um doch noch das gewünschte Ziel zu erreichen."

„Ja… Sir", keuchte Hermine unter größter Kraftaufbringung. „Bitte", begann sie zu flehen. „Bitte, ich …"

„Was willst du, mein Herz?" Er ließ drei Finger in sie verschwinden. „Komm, sag es mir."

„Ich … möchte … Sie … spüren … in … mir." Nun bettelte sie richtig.

Er lachte leise. „Nein, mein Schatz, für heute ist das nicht vorgesehen." Er steigerte seinen Rhythmus und begann sie in Richtung Höhepunkt zu bringen. Als sie sich kurz davor befand, flüsterte er heiser in ihr Ohr: „Und nun genieß es, Kleines. Zeig mir, wie sehr ich dich errege."

Das ließ sich Hermine nicht zwei Mal sagen, sie spreizte die Schenkel noch ein wenig mehr und fuhr sich mit ihren Fingern über ihre harte Perle. Immer und immer wieder strich sie da drüber, zwirbelte sie, drückte sie leicht. Und schließlich, es dauerte nicht mehr lange, kam sie mit einem unglaublich intensiven Orgasmus…

Lucius gab ihr die Gelegenheit wieder zu sich zu kommen und Luft zu holen, bevor er sie wieder ernst ansah. „Ich werde die Regeln in unserem Spiel weiter eingrenzen. Bislang kanntest du zwei, heute möchte dein Repertoire um ein paar erweitern… Die dritte Regel lautet: Ich darf während des Spiels keine Unterwäsche tragen... Anhand deiner großen Augen entnehme ich, dass du weißt, was ich damit meine. Sehr gut. Regel Nummer vier besagt: Ich darf nur von Lucius ausgesuchte Kleidung tragen. Das heißt, dass wir beide morgen deinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchen werden. Du wirst jedes Teil, dass nicht meine Zustimmung findet, umgehend wegschmeißen. Anschließend werden wir nach London aufbrechen und dir die einen oder anderen Dinge neu kaufen – natürlich unter der Prämisse, dass ich die Dinge für dich aussuchen werde. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Sie nickte.

„Nun, Regel fünf besagt, dass du dich nur masturbieren darfst, wenn ich dich dazu auffordere, oder du meine sonstige Erlaubnis hat. Regel Nummer sechs betrifft Dritte. In der Öffentlichkeit wirst du dich so benehmen, wie es dem Namen Malfoy gebührt. Du wirst mir respektvoll, aber nicht ängstlich entgegen treten. Du wirst mich duzen, aber bei wichtigen Entscheidungen um Erlaubnis fragen. Den genauen Ablauf werde ich dir dann zu gegebener Zeit mitteilen." Er fuhr ihr mit dem Finger über die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Und schon sind wir bei der vorerst letzten Regel, mein Herz. Ich werde dir einen neuen Namen geben. Werde ich ihn nennen, ist das ein Zeichen, dass unser Spiel beginnt. Auf entsprechenden Feiern wirst du nur unter diesem Namen vorgestellt werden." Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fischte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe mir reiflich überlegt, wie ich dich nennen könnte, mein Herz. Aber mir fiel nur eine besondere Lösung ein… Matari."

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Impertinenz: Frechheit  
**- **Suboptimal: schlecht  
- Matari: frei nach Mata Hari. „So wird Mata Hari gemeinhin als die große Spionin bezeichnet. Ihre Person gilt geradezu als Verkörperung einer Kurtisane oder der Femme fatale. Andere sehen in ihr die indische Tempelbajadere und schamlose Nackttänzerin." Quelle: Wikipedia.de 

**Anmerkung:**  
Natürlich gibt es Macbeth auch auf Deutsch, aber die englische Version klingt einfach besser. Es ist melodischer, die Atmosphäre ist spürbarer als bei einer holprigen deutschen Übersetzung, und außerdem ist es Kult. Wen es dennoch interessiert, hier eine deutsche Übersetzung:  
Erste Hexe: Wann kommen wir drei uns wieder entgegen/ Im Blitz und Donner, oder im Regen?  
Zweite Hexe: Wenn der Wirrwarr stille schweigt/ Wer der Sieger ist, sich zeigt.  
Dritte Hexe: Das ist, eh' der Tag sich neigt.  
Erste Hexe: Wo der Ort?  
Zweite Hexe: Die Heide dort.  
Dritte Hexe: Da wird Macbeth sein. Fort, fort!  
(Man hört einen Gesang in der Luft.)  
Erste Hexe: Grau Lieschen, ja! ich komme!  
Alle drei: Unke ruft: - Geschwind - Schön ist häßlich, häßlich schön: Schwebt durch Dunst und Nebelhöhn!  
**Quelle**:


	34. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt

_Ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber dennoch sitze ich hier und muss tief durchatmen….  
Soll ich wieder Fragen stellen? Dann kommen die meisten Reviews ... lächel_

* * *

**Kapitel 34 – Ehre, wem Ehre gebürt**

**Der Lohn der Freundschaft ist sie selbst.  
Wer sich mehr erhofft, versteht nicht, was wahre Freundschaft ist.**  
Ailred von Rievaulx

Hermine saß am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle und starrte fassungslos auf den Artikel. Dieser war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, direkt auf der Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_, und wurde von einem Foto begleitet, dass George und Harry zeigte, wie sie sich nach einem gewonnenen Quidditchspiel umarmten.

_**Harry Potter: Eifersuchtsdrama oder Ehrenmord?**_

_Gestern Abend verschaffte sich der erfolgreiche, aber wohl auch psychisch gestörte, Zauberer Georg W. (23) Zutritt in ein Muggelhaus in Little Whinging. Aus bisher noch ungeklärten Gründen tötete er die einzig noch lebenden Verwandten des allseits bekannten Harry Potter, der es vor drei Jahren schaffte, uns von dem Dunklen Lord zu befreien._

_„Es war richtig unheimlich", so ein Augenzeuge. „Er stand 'ne Weile richtig unbeweglich da und starrte die ganze Zeit auf dieses Haus. Ich hab ihn ganz genau ans seinem feuerroten Haar erkannt. Er stammt ja aus einer richtig alten Zauberereifamilie. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Nicht so einer."_

_Zu Beginn wurden Zweifel laut, ob Georg W. tatsächlich der Mörder dieser Muggelfamilie sei, doch nach einem ‚Priori Incantatem' lässt sich einwandfrei belegen, dass er tatsächlich die vier Menschen mit dem Avada- Fluch belegt hat._

_Das Attentat lässt Raum für Spekulationen über die Hintergründe dieser Tat. Allem Anschein nach hatte der junge Täter den Tod seines Bruders nicht überwunden. „Die beiden waren stets unzertrennlich und hatten nichts als Unsinn im Kopf", erinnert sich eine ehemalige Schulkameradin der Zwillinge, Pansy Parkinson. „Sie haben oft Ärger gemacht und ihr Haus viele Punkte gekostet. Der krönende Abschluss war, dass sie in ihrem Abschlussjahr alles hingeschmissen und die Schule verlassen haben. Sie hatten noch ein paar Monate bis zu ihrer Abschlussprüfung. Wie konnte man nur so doof sein? Aber ich habe es immer gewusst, mit den W.-Sprösslingen (Anm. d. Red.: Aus Datenschutzgründen wird der Nachname abgekürzt) stimmte was nicht. Die waren schon immer völlig durchgeknallt." Eine Äußerung, die bereits einen Tag später für hitzige Diskussionen sorgt. Die eine Gruppe wirbt um Verständnis für diese verabscheuungswürdige Tat. „Zwillinge haben ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis zueinander. Werden sie auseinander gerissen, erscheint es, als ob der zurückgebliebene Teil kaum noch lebt. In der Regel sind Suizidversuche dann keine Seltenheit. Dass ein Zurückgebliebener allerdings noch andere mit in den Tod reißt, ist eher ungewöhnlich", erklärte ein Mitarbeiter des St. Mungos Hospitals. Die zweite Gruppe dagegen spricht sich für eine Verschärfung des ganzen Systems aus. „Es kann nicht sein, dass ein einziger Irrer vier weitere Menschen mit in den Tod nimmt. Das hätte der Staat früher erkennen sollen. Gerade bei Zwillingen ist diese Gefahr vorhanden, wenn ein Teil die Welt verlässt. Das Ministerium hätte George W. genau überprüfen und sich über seinen psychischen Gesamtzustand in Kenntnis setzen müssen. Dann hätte so eine Tat verhindert werden können", so ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots, das ungenannt bleiben möchte._

_Das Ministerium hat sich bislang nicht zu diesen Vorwürfen geäußert. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit muss es sich erst selbst ein Bild machen, da der Täter der Sohn eines Ministeriumsangestellten ist, was dem Fall eine zusätzliche Brisanz gibt. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob der Vater seine Elternpflichten vernachlässigt und somit diesen Amoklauf erst möglich gemacht hat. Wäre es als Vater seine Aufgabe gewesen, seinen Sohn notfalls zwangsweise einweisen zu lassen? Hätte er das Unglück voraussehen können? Wir dürfen uns gewiss sein, dass eine Untersuchung eingeleitet werden wird. Vielleicht ist dann ein Mitglied der Familie Bereit Stellung zu den Vorwürfen zu nehmen?_

_Die Frage, die sich alle stellen, lautet: Warum diese Muggel? Das gemeinsame Verbindungsglied heißt, wen wundert es wirklich?, Harry Potter. Jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer wird dieser Name geläufig sein, dennoch sei gesagt, dass dieser Junge den Dunklen Lord, dessen Name noch immer Unbehagen und Furcht auslöst, besiegt und uns aus der schwärzesten Zeit befreit hat. Mittlerweile ist Harry Potter zu einem attraktiven Mann herangereift und hatte vor drei Jahren Ginevra Molly W. geheiratet. „Sie war ein Jahr unter ihm", berichtet ein ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler Gregory Goyle. „Nachdem er bei seiner großen Liebe Cho C. nicht hatte landen können, begnügte er sich mit diesem Mädchen, und machte später auf ganz große Liebe. Wussten Sie, dass es die Schwester des durchgeknallten Irren ist?" Sie lesen richtig, liebe Abonnenten. Die Frau des großen Helds ist zugleich die Schwester des Mörders seiner einzigen noch lebenden Blutsverwandten. Da stellt sich Ihnen und mir die Frage, ob Harry Potter die Ursache eines Eifersuchtsdramas wurde. Hatte der Täter womöglich Gefühle für den Jungen, der lebt, entwickelt und konnte es nicht mit ansehen, dass dieser seiner Schwester den Vorzug gab? Oder wollte er, weil er keinerlei Sinn mehr sah und sich daher umzubringen gedachte, Harry Potter rächen, indem er die Muggel ermordete? Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren. Aber seien Sie gewiss, dass sich Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin weiter um Nachforschung bemühen wird. Vielleicht ergeben sich neue Informationen auf der morgigen Beerdigung. Wir dürfen also gespannt sein, was für dunkle Geheimnisse um Harry Potter noch auftauchen werden._

_Ihre Rita Kimmkorn_

Ein Frösteln überfiel die junge Hexe. Sie hatte bei ihrem Treffen, das so furchtbar eskaliert war, gemerkt, dass es George nicht gut gegangen war. Hatte sie ein Teil Schuld an diesem Unglück? War sie zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen, um zu bemerken, was mit dem übrig gebliebenen Part einer Hogwartslegende passiert war?

Eine Träne der Trauer und des Schmerzes kullerte ihr langsam über die Wange.

Snape sah es. Auch ihm ging der Tod des Weasleyjungen nah. Auch wenn er das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte, so hatte er die Zwillinge immer gemocht und für ihren Mut, sich Umbridge entgegenzustellen, bewundert. Es hatte ihm Leid getan, George das Ohr abzuhexen, aber das war ein Versehen gewesen. Ein Versehen! Er schnaubte innerlich. Er hatte einen anderen Todesser direkt hinter Weasley treffen wollen, niemand hätte ihm später was nachweisen können.

Er sah Hermine, die neben ihm saß, von der der Seite an. Ihr schien der Tod sehr nahe zu gehen. Langsam, sehr langsam, schob er seine Hand zu ihr und legte sie sacht über die ihre. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, aber sie zog ihre Hand nicht weg. Viel zu gut tat dieser Trost.

Minervas Husten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah, wie Lucius durch die Reihen schritt. Unauffällig entfernte er seine Hand und bemühte sich, einen unschuldigen Eindruck zu machen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte der blonde Mann gut gelaunt, während er in die Runde lächelte. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen beachtete Hermine ihn nicht, sondern starrte weiter nach unten. Lucius nahm sich fest vor, sich später noch einmal intensiv mit ihr über die sechste Regel zu unterhalten.

„Guten Morgen, mein Herz", sagte er, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

Noch immer reagierte die junge Hexe nicht und er kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen. „Hermine?"

„Lucius, lass sie", antwortete Minerva sanft und deutete auf den Tagespropheten, der noch immer auf Hermines Schoß lag.

Sanft entfernte er ihr die Zeitung und begann zu lesen. Während des Lesens wurde sein Blick immer finsterer. Er hatte die Weasleys nie leiden können, aber insgeheim immer über die Scherze gelacht, wenn Draco von den berüchtigten Zwillingen gesprochen hatte.

Draco. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Schnell verdrängte er seinen toten Sohn aus den Gedanken und beugte sich zu Hermine rüber. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sämtliche Augenpaare in der Großen Halle waren auf sie gerichtet. Es gab das ein oder andere Gerücht, die beiden Lehrer wären ein Paar, aber die wenigsten hatten es geglaubt. Nun sah jeder, dass das Gerücht auf wahren Begebenheiten ruhte.

„Ich will dahin", murmelte Hermine.

„Wohin, mein Herz?"

„Auf die Beerdigung. Er war ein Freund. Ich muss wissen, was wirklich passiert ist."

Lucius strich ihr über die Wange und schenkte Snape einen warnenden Blick. Sofort wandte sich dieser wieder ausdruckslos seinem Frühstück zu.

„Scheinbar hat er wirklich nicht den Tod von Fred verkraftet und sich gedacht, er wolle Harry retten."

Mit leerem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass George tatsächlich die Dursleys umgebracht hat?", fragte sie tonlos. „Ich kenne George, das würde er nie tun. Niemals hätte er Menschen ermordet. Dazu ist er viel zu anständig. Nicht George. NICHT GEORGE! Egal was passiert ist, es war jemand anderes. Er kann es nicht gewesen sein. Das ist unmöglich." Hermine brach wieder in Tränen aus. „Ich will zu seiner Beerdigung."

Nun räusperte sich Minerva. „Hermine, Liebes. Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief von Molly erhalten. Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut, wenn du zu der Beerdigung gehst."

Hermine sah ihre Vorgesetzte und Freundin an. „Ich werde gehen. Egal was zwischen Ron und mir ist, George hat damit nichts zu tun. Sag mir, wann ist die Beerdigung?"

„Morgen um elf Uhr", resignierte McGOnagall.

„Ich werde dahin gehen. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Ich werde George verabschieden." Fast schon grimmig sah sie aus.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Lucius einfühlsam und nahm Hermines Hand.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Da muss ich alleine durch. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es … gut wäre, wenn du dort auftauchen würdest." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Verzeih."

Er lächelte. „Nicht doch, mein Herz. Ich verstehe dich. Aber ich werde mit dir kommen, bis zum Rand des Friedhofs. Ist das für dich ok?"

Sie nickte.

„Nun gut", sagte Minerva mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde auch hin gehen. Sonst noch jemand?" Sie blickte in die Runde. Fast alle Hände hoben sich. „Severus?" Sie da den Zaubertränkemeister fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sämtlicher Lehreraugenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Es war selten, dass Severus Snape unsicher klang. „Irgendwer muss doch auch auf die Schüler aufpassen."

Minerva nickte. Nach kurzer Überlegung klatschte sie in die Hände und erhob sich. Nachdem jeder ihr zuhörte rief sie mit lauter Stimme: „Wer den Tagespropheten heute gelesen hat, hat mit Sicherheit vom Tod George Weasleys gehört." Murmeln erhob sich.

„Ich kenne diesen Jungen gut, und ich versichere euch, er hat die Muggel nicht ermordet. Auch wenn ich das nicht beweisen kann-"

Sie wurde unterbrochen. Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls. Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Kaum wurde ein Direktor, oder eine Direktorin, unterbrochen. „Ich glaube an Georges Unschuld", sagte sie mit gerecktem Kinn.

Fassungslose Gesichter blickte zwischen der Direktorin und Hermine hin und her. Und es war Snape, der in die Bresche sprang. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und antworte genauso mit fester Stimme: „Ich glaube an Georges Unschuld." Als nächstes erhoben sich Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout. Dann stand, fast geschlossen, der komplette Gryffindortisch auf. Poppy folgte, dann die Professoren Vektor und Sinistra. Es folgten der Hufflepuff- und der Ravenclawtisch. Schließlich erhob sich auch der Rest der Lehrer und die Slytherins. Alle, keiner blieb sitzen. Viele kannten die Zwillinge, viele hatten von ihnen gehört.

Minerva, und auch Hermine, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Nun, somit ist meine nächste Frage beantwortet. Es werden um 10.30 Uhr Portschlüssel zur Verfügung gestellt. Hogwarts erweist George Weasley die letzte Ehre."


	35. Malfoy Manor

_Verzeiht mir bitte den romantischen Anflug im letzten Kapitel. JKR hat Fred's Tod so herzlos dahingeklatscht, da konnte ich George nicht genauso sterben lassen…_

* * *

**Kapitel 35 – Malfoy Manor**

**Nicht aus jeder Asche steigt ein Phönix.**  
Erhard Blanck

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Unterricht zurückgezogen. Lucius hatte ihr die Zeit gegeben, sich von George zu verabschieden, und sich gleichzeitig auf eine mögliche Konfrontation auf dem Friedhof zu rüsten.

Als sie am nächsten Tag die Eingangshalle betrat, sah sie schwarze Tücher an den Wänden hängen. Sämtliche Schüler, bis auf ein paar wenige, die sich vom Gruppenzwang letztendlich wieder gelöst hatten, blickten traurig auf ihr Essen und nicht wenige bekamen kaum einen Bissen runter.

Hermine ging in bedrückter Stimmung zum Lehrertisch und sah sich als erstes Lucius, der sie kritisch von oben bis unten musterte. Schließlich raunte er ihr, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, leise ein paar Worte ins Ohr. „Willst du wirklich in diesem … stillosen Kleid zu der Beerdigung?"

„Was hast du daran auszusetzen?", fragte sie matt.

Lucius nahm ihre Hand. „Nichts, mein Herz, es passt nur nicht zu der Frau an meiner Seite. Es ist so … einfach."

„Dann hättest du dir vielleicht keine einfache Frau aussuchen sollen", erwiderte sie bissig.

Lucius hob beide Augenbrauen. „Einfach im Sinne von billig… Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du keinen Bissen runter bekommst? Gut, dann folge mir bitte."

Er stand auf und ging zu Minerva. „Brauchst du uns, oder bekommt ihr die Portschlüsselprozedur alleine geregelt?"

Minerva tätschelte ihm den Unterarm. „Keine Bange, wir schaffen das schon. Treffen wir uns um kurz vor elf auf dem Friedhof?"

Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich werde vor den Toren warten. Meine Anwesenheit wird wohl nicht erwünscht sein."

Minerva widersprach vehement. „Wenn wir kollektiv erscheinen, wirst auch du dabei sein. Bis nachher." Um zu demonstrieren, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Frühstück um. So entging ihr sein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Zusammen waren sie nach Malfoy Manor appariert. Lucius durchschritt einfach das Tor, so, als gäbe es keinerlei Schutzmaßnahmen. Doch Hermine erkannte bei näherem Hinsehen kompliziert aussehende Gegenstände und vermutete noch komplizierter Flüche.

Sie gingen über einen Kiesweg, der von Bäumen und Statuen gesäumt war. Hermine erkannte versteckt den ein oder andere Springbrunnen und vereinzelnd Steinpfaue. Der Kiesweg wurde immer breiter und plötzlich begannen kunstvoll geschnittene Bäumchen Muster zu bilden. Sie wagte nicht, den Blick zu heben, aus Angst, den Anblick nicht verkraften zu können. Oft hatte sie sich Malfoy Manor vorgestellt, doch jetzt, wo sie dieses imposante Gebäude das erste Mal mit eigenen Augen sehen sollte, empfand sie Angst – Angst davor zu versagen und ihn zu enttäuschen.

Lucius spürte die Unsicherheit seiner jungen Geliebten und schmunzelte. Er kannte niemanden, der nicht beeindruckt war. Die meisten Menschen stellten sich unter Malfoy Manor ein vor Reichtum protzendes Landhaus vor, überladen und ungemütlich. Wenn jemand dagegen die Möglichkeit hatte, den Stammsitz der reinblütigen Adelsfamilie tatsächlich zu sehen, war er verblüfft, ob der stilvollen, dezenten Eleganz.

So erging es auch Hermine. Langsam hob sie den Blick und erstarrte ehrfürchtig. Ein sandsteinfarbenes zweistöckiges Hauptgebäude ragte elegant vor ihr auf. Links und rechts führten zwei einstöckige Gänge zu jeweils einem wieder zweistöckigen Nebengebäude. Vier Schornsteine ragten aus jeder Ecke von jedem Gebäude empor und wurden mit Putten flankiert. Vor dem Hauptgebäude befand sich eine, von sechs Säulen flankierte, Terrasse, die von einem imposanten, aber nicht überladen wirkendem Eingangsportal dominiert wurden. Große Fenster ließen genug Sonne in das Gebäude. Auf dem Haupthaus stand ein Fahnenmast, der allerdings keinerlei Fahnen aufwies – ein Zeichen, dass der Hausherr nicht zu Hause weilte.

„Die Rückseite sieht wesentlich schöner aus", flüsterte Lucius sanft in Hermines Ohr, die sich nur langsam von diesem bezaubernden Anblick lösen konnte. „Das Anwesen wurde im 18. Jahrhundert erbaut. Der Bauherr erlebte sein triumphales Eröffnungsbankett leider nicht mehr."

Sanft zog er sie zum Portal und klopfte mit seinem Spazierstock Vier Mal gegen das Holz. Erst war nichts zu hören, doch dann kam Bewegung in das Haus und nur Sekunden später wurde die Tür von einem Hauselfen geöffnet. „Crimson freut sich sehr den Master nach so langer Abwesenheit begrüßen zu dürfen." Der Elf verneigte sich tief. „Bitte teilt Magenta und Crimson Eure Wünsche mit." Ein zweiter Hauself eilte herbei und knickste ehrfürchtig.

Lucius ließ seinen Blick abschätzend durch die große Eingangshalle schweifen. „Wie ich sehe kommt ihr sehr gut mit dem Gebäude klar. Ich werde allerdings nicht lange bleiben. Mein Gast und ich werden lediglich etwas holen. Crimson, veranlasse, dass die blauen Kisten vom Dachboden geholt und in das Ankleidezimmer gebracht werden. Umgehend." Er wandte sich ab und reichte Hermine seinen Arm, um sie durch das Haus zu führen, während die Hauselfen ihrem Auftrag nachgingen.

Hermine sah sich interessiert um. Dennoch runzelte sie die Stirn. Irgendetwas störte sie, sie konnte nur nicht benennen was es war.

Belustigt beobachtete der Hausherr sie. „Du bist wirklich eine kluge Hexe, mein Herz." Er lachte samtig, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah. „Du weißt, dass wir Malfoys dazu neigen, unseren Wohlstand offen zu zeigen, und du wunderst dich, wie zurückhaltend und ganz und gar nicht pompös Malfoy Manor gehalten ist?"

Sie nickte noch immer beeindruckt.

„Nun", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Nicht alle Malfoys waren verschwenderisch und prunksüchtig." Er führte sie in ein großes Ankleidezimmer, in dem drei blaue Kisten standen. „Setz dich", er deutete auf eine Chaiselongue und ging dann zu eine der drei Kisten, um sie zu öffnen. Er schien etwas Bestimmtes zu suchen.

Währenddessen gestattete Hermine es sich, wieder an George zu denken – und an Fred. Sie hatte die Zwillinge immer gemocht, auch wenn sie ihr das ein oder andere Mal gehörig auf die Nerven gefallen waren, weil sie nur Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Hermine hatte anfangs nie verstanden, warum sich zwei so intelligente Köpfe nie ernsthafter um die Schule gekümmert hatten, doch mit den Jahren hatte sie eingesehen, dass sowohl Fred als auch George niemals mit einem Bürojob glücklich gewesen waren. Sie hatten sich ihren Traum erfüllt – etwas, worum Hermine sie insgeheim beneidete.

Freds Tod war im Endkampf ein Schock für sie alle gewesen. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, dass dieser quirlige, stets gut gelaunte junge Mann plötzlich nicht mehr da gewesen war. Wenn sie schon so einen starken Verlust empfand, wie hatte das für George sein müssen?

Als sie George nach Freds Tod wieder begegnet war, hatte sie einen gebrochenen Mann vor sich gehabt. Sämtliche Lebensenergie war aus ihm gewichen, er funktionierte nur noch. Am deutlichsten hatte sie es bei seinem Besuch in Hogwarts gespürt. Aber irgendwo tief in ihr wusste sie, dass sich George nicht umgebracht hatte.

Minerva erzählte ihr, dass Molly ihr berichtet hatte, man hätte mittels Prior Incantato die letzten Sprüche aus dem Zauberstab Georges ermittelt hatte, und eindeutig bewiesen war, dass nur er die vier tödlichen Flüche hatte sprechen können. Das Ministerium hatte sich mit der Erklärung, George wollte nach dem Tod seines Bruders nicht mehr Leben und hatte aus Freundschaft die Dursleys ‚mitgehen lassen', zufrieden gegeben. Rita Kimmkorn hingegen hatte mit ihrem Artikel die Zaubereigesellschaft nur unnötig angeheizt. Sie hasste diese Frau.

Hermine nahm sich fest vor, nachzuforschen, ob bekannt war, dass die ‚Kimmkorn-Ziege' ein Animagus war. Wenn nicht, dann wollte sie diese Information erneut gegen das klatschsüchtige Weib einsetzen.

Lucius hatte mittlerweile gefunden was er suchte und reichte ihr ein schwarzes, sehr edles, figurbetontes Kleid, welches mit schwarzen Perlen bestickt und dessen Saum mit Spitze besetzt war. Dazu erhielt sie einen, natürlich ebenfalls schwarzen, Umhang, der durch schlichte Eleganz bestach.

Hermine sah entzückt auf den Stoff in seinen Armen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht tragen."

Lucius legte die Kleider über die Kisten und führte sie zu dem Sofa. „Warum nicht, mein Herz?"

„Naja, ich, das ist Narzissas Kleid."

„Narzissa ist tot."

„Ich kann nicht ihre Kleider tragen."

„Wir haben nicht mehr die Zeit zu Madam Malkin zu gehen… Was ist der wahre Grund, mein Herz?" Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich hab noch nicht mit Ron gesprochen-"

„Ich schätze", unterbrach er sie sanft, „das haben schon Mr. und Mrs. Potter getan." Er fasste ihr unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du hast dich für mich entschieden, mein Herz, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Du hattest die Wahl zu gehen. Du hast dich zum Bleiben entschlossen. Jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen. Aber ich bin bei dir, mein Herz. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich helfe dir." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Und nun, lass dir von Crimson und Magenta helfen. Ich muss noch die ein oder andere Angelegenheit regeln – wenn ich schon einmal hier bin."

Lucius ließ Hermine in den fähigen Händen der Hauselfen zurück, die sich sofort ans Werk machten, um Hermine nach dem Geschmack und den Wünschen ihres Meisters her zu richten.

Wie betäubt ließ sie es geschehen. Es gefiel ihr, derart elegant gekleidet zu werden, welcher Frau würde es nicht schmeicheln, aber ihr ging es ein klein bisschen zu schnell. Lucius legte ein Tempo vor, dem sie kaum folgen konnte. Es waren gerade einmal zweieinhalb Monate vergangen, seit sie ihn wieder getroffen hatte. Vor eineinhalb Monaten hatte sie sein Zeichen empfangen. Jetzt sollte sie offiziell an seiner Seite auftreten…

Hermine ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich dazu bereit war. Sie ließ es mit sich geschehen, weil es sich gut an fühlte, aber nicht, weil es genau das war, wonach sie sich sehnte. Reichte dieses ‚gut anfühlen' aus, um … Um was? Was wollte er letztendlich? Und was wollte sie? Hatten sie beide das gleiche Ziel?

Hermine ließ ihren Blick im Raum schweifen. Sie stand im Ankleidezimmer der verstorbenen Narzissa Malfoy.

_Rückblendenanfang_

Der Oktober hatte launisch begonnen. Wind und Regen peitschten über die Ländereien Hogwarts und es begann ungemütlich zu werden. Lucius hatte ein angenehmes Feuer gemacht und saß in seinem Lieblingssessel. Hermine hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und sich an seine Beine gelehnt. Sie genoss es, dass er sie im Nacken kraulte und kostete diesen friedlichen Moment in vollen Zügen.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Herz?", hatte er irgendwann die Stille durchbrochen.

Hermine war für einen Moment verwirrt. „Was?"

Er schnalzte leise und missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Sir?", setzte sie noch hinterher.

„Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht."

Sie überlegte. „Eigentlich ganz gut."

„Eigentlich?"

„Ja, ich … ich denke an Ron, und dass ich bald mit ihm reden sollte."

„Was willst du ihm sagen, mein Herz?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht mag. Ich mag ihn sehr, aber eher wie einen besten Freund… Die Liebe damals… ich glaube, ich habe ihn lieben wollen." Wieder verfiel sie in Gedanken.

Er ließ sie grübeln.

Die Kerzen waren schon fast alle nieder gebrannt, als Hermine zu erzählen begann. Von ihrer Angst zu versagen. Von der Angst vollkommen allein auf der Welt zurück zu bleiben. Von der Angst, Ron gegenüber zu treten. Von der Angst, vor der Angst.

Lucius hatte sie, während die sprach, auf seinen Schoss gezogen und begonnen, sie wie ein Kind hin und her zu wiegen.

„Es kommt dir wahrscheinlich absolut unwichtig vor, was ich hier erzähle", schniefte sie.

„Schhht. Nein, jeder Verlust eines Menschen ist schlimm. Der Tod ist nur endgültiger… Damals", er stockte und starrte wieder ins Feuer.

Gerade, als Hermine etwas sagen wollte, sprach er weiter. „Draco war bei uns auf Malfoy Manor zu Besuch, als der Angriff war. Wir hatten ein exzellentes Dinner zu uns genommen. Da wir Draco sehr selten sahen, hatten Narzissa und ich seine Anwesenheit zweifelsfrei genossen. Der Dunkle Lord war endgültig vernichtet, die Todesser entweder in Askaban oder Tod. Wir waren sorglos und saßen bei Fackelschein auf der Terrasse. Es war ein milder Abend… Ich hatte gedacht, dass endlich alles gut werden konnte.

Draco erzählte gerade von seiner Reise über den Kontinent, als der Alarm losging. Jemand hatte versucht, unangemeldet aufs Grundstück zu kommen. Es ist schwer, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich schickte Draco und Narzissa ins Haus. Selbst wollte ich mich auf die Suche machen und überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Also schlich ich mit gezücktem Zauberstab durchs Unterholz zu der Stelle, an der der Alarm ausgelöst worden war. Mir erschien alles ruhig und ich wollte gerade beruhigt zum Haus zurückkehren, als ich hörte, wie eine Stimme „Morsmordre", rief. Ich schickte einen Patronus zu Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auf der Terrasse sah ich Draco tot liegen. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt. Draco war zwar bewandert in den dunklen Künsten, aber gegen einen ausgebildeten Todesser hatte er keine Chance. Natürlich versuchte ich ihn zu retten, aber es war zu spät." Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe viel falsch gemacht bei Draco. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Dinge von ihm erwartet, die er nicht leisten konnte und Eigenschaften vorausgesetzt, die er nicht hatte. Aber, auch wenn ich es ihm nie gesagt habe, so war ich froh, ihn als Sohn gehabt haben zu dürfen."

Hermine ergriff seine Hand. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Narzissa lag in unserem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Tod. Kleider zerrissen. Das Herz rausgerissen. Sie zuckte ein letztes Mal, als ich durch die Tür kam. Der Todesser hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich war darauf vorbereitet als nächstes angegriffen zu werden, doch der Todesser lachte nur hysterisch… In dem Moment kam Shacklebolt mit seinen Männern und hatte Amycus Carrow sofort überwältigt. Während sie ihn abführten, schrie er, ich sei ein Verräter, der den Dunklen Lord hintergangen habe. Er habe sich nur gerächt und ich würde meines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Er habe mir meine Familie genommen, so wie ich ihm sein. Voldemort war seine Familie."

Er hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen und sie nah an sich gezogen. Hermine hatte es nicht gewagt, etwas zu sagen. Sie fühlte seinen Schmerz. Aber zugleich fühlte sie eine Nähe, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, und die im Begriff war, zu wachsen…

_Rückblendenende_

Lautlos trat der Hausherr hinter die junge Frau und küsste sie auf den Hals. „Genauso sollte die Frau an meiner Seite aussehen, eine wahre Lady", umschmeichelte er sie.

Hermine wurde aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen und starrte ihr Bild in einem Spiegel an, den die Hauselfen herbei geschleppt hatten. „Bin ich das?", fragte sie. Ihre Haare waren zu einer eleganten Krone geflochten. Das Kleid passte wie angegossen, der Umhang hüllte ihre schlanke Gestalt verführerisch ein und ein durchsichtiger Schleier verlieh ihr eine geheimnisvolle Aura.

„Jung, schön, begehrenswert, geheimnisvoll, elegant, mein", schnurrte Lucius wie eine zufriedene Raubkatze.

Hermine sah ihn an. „Bitte, können wir nicht noch ein wenig warten? Ich würde erst mit Ron sprechen."

Lucius nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Raum, aus dem Haus, direkt zum Apparationsplatz. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du irgendeine Chance haben wirst, ihm etwas zu erklären? Er wird es durch Mrs. Und Mr. Potter erfahren haben und ich vermute, dir wird auf dem Friedhof keine Möglichkeit gegeben, an Ron heranzutreten. DU hast die Möglichkeit das alles alleine durchzustehen, oder mit meiner Hilfe."

Er verstand es wirklich mit Worten umzugehen. So wie er es sagte, klang es viel einfacher. Logischer. Es klang einleuchtend, dass ihr Hass und Antipathie auf dem Friedhof entgegen gebracht würde und sie hatte Angst davor. Aber an seiner Seite würde sie Schutz erhalten und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, sich fallenlassen zu können.

Lucius sah auf die Frau an seiner Seite herab und legte den Arm um sie. Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

* * *

**Begriffe: **

- Chaiselongue: Ruhesofa ohne Rückenlehne, mit schräger Lehne an einer Seite.  
- Prior Incantato: nebelhafte Reproduktion des letzten Fluchs  
- Morsmordre: Zauberspruch zum Aufrufen des Dunklen Mals


	36. Im Fuchsbau

**Kapitel 36 – Im Fuchsbau**

**Nebel, stiller Nebel über Meer und Land.  
Totenstill die Watten, totenstill der Strand.**  
Christian Morgenstern

Der Ort Ottery St. Catchpole war zu klein, um einen eigenen Friedhof zu besitzen. Mehrere Orte in der Grafschaft Devon, so zum Beispiel Dartmouth, Totnes, Brixham und Kingsbridge, hatten sich vor Jahrhunderten zusammengeschlossen, um einen Platz des Friedens und der Eintracht zu erschaffen, wo die sterblichen Überreste der Hexen und Zauberer zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurden. Er war so mit Zaubern und Bannen belegt, dass Muggel ihn nicht als Friedhof erkannten, sondern als gefährliches Sumpfgebiet, welches von der Regierung abgesperrt wurde, da es giftige Schlangen enthalte. An diesem magischen Ort sollte auch George Weasley bestattet werden.

Zurzeit lag der Friedhof noch still und verlassen da. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass in ein paar Stunden eine Beerdigung eines jungen Mannes stattfinden sollte. Die Angehörigen, also die Weasleys, hatten sich im Fuchsbauch eingefunden. Still und in schwarzer Trauerkleidung gehüllt saßen fast alle gemeinsam um den großen Küchentisch. Alle Zeiger der berühmten ‚Weasleyuhr' zeigten auf „Zu Hause" – nur einer nicht. Der von George war verschwunden. Ausgelöscht.

Molly Weasleys Blick fiel auf eben jenen Zeitanzeiger. Sie griff sich ihr mittlerweile vollkommen verweintes weißes Taschentuch und schnäuzte sie die Nase. Ihr Mann hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und starrte ins Leere. Charlie saß neben seiner Mutter und streichelte ihr etwas unbedarft über den Rücken. Bill und Fleur hielten sich betroffen an den Händen. Ron hielt seine kleine Schwester in den Armen und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Lediglich Percy saß vollkommen allein und wirkte fehl am Platz. Alle warteten darauf, dass es Zeit zum Apparieren wurde.

„Wo bleibt Harry", fragte Charlie in die Stille.

Sämtliche Augenpaare wanderten zu Ginny. „Er müsste gleich kommen. Auch wenn er heute freibekommen hat, muss er erst noch ins Büro."

Wieder herrschte Stille.

„Wieso hat er das getan", fragte Percy schließlich leise.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass George das wirklich getan hat?", begehrte Molly auf und ihr Mann musste sie zurück halten, damit sie sich nicht auf ihren Sohn stürzte.

„Er ist dort gesehen worden, Mum. Es war sein Zauberstab. Er war der einzige Zauberer weit und breit. Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es war auf jeden Fall nicht George", mischte sich nun auch Arthur Weasley ein.

Percy schwieg eine Weile, bevor er wieder sprach. „Ich verabscheue die Kimmkorn. Und ich hasse ihre hetzerische Art und Weise. Aber ich glaube sie hat Recht."

„Ach, meinst du? Dass wir einen ‚psychisch gestörten' George hatten? Einen ‚durchgeknallten Irren'? Warum gibst du dich dann noch mit einer solchen Familie ab?" Mrs. Weasleys Stimme Überschlug sich.

„Nein, nein", relativierte Percy, wurde aber von Ginny unterbrochen. „Ich glaube, George wollte nicht mehr leben", sagte sie traurig. „Seid Freds Tod war er nicht mehr fröhlich. Er hat nur noch gearbeitet. Und er hat viel über den Tod nachgedacht."

„Aber warum die Dursleys? Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen." Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn George sich wirklich selbst hatte umbringen wollen, dann wäre er doch vorher nicht zum Mörder geworden."

„Aber wer sonst sollte die Dursleys umbringen?

Diskussionen wie diese waren in den vergangenen zwei Tagen fast ständig geführt worden. Im Grunde glaubte niemand an Georges Schuld, doch sie hatten keine andere Erklärung. Er musste es gewesen sein. Doch warum?

Wieso hatte er nicht vorher mit einem von ihnen geredet? Warum war er selbst zum Mörder geworden? Aber sie kannten doch alle George. Sie wussten alle, dass er keiner Fliege was zu leiden tun konnte. Oder etwa doch?

Die Zweifel zermürbten sie. Der Glaube, die Hoffnung und vor allem das vermeintliche Wissen um den Charakter des letzten Zwillings machte sie stark. Auf der anderen Seite waren die Beweise und die Zeugenaussagen…

Es waren nur noch vereinzelnde Schluchzer von Molly Weasley zu hören, als Charlie in die Runde sah und sich dann Ron zuwandte. „Sag mal, Ron. Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

Zum Glück sahen alle Ron an, so dass niemandem auffiel, wie blass Ginny plötzlich geworden war. Sie umklammerte Halt suchend ihren Bauch. Das Baby würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Zuerst hatten sie und Harry überlegt, George als Paten auszuwählen. Zum einen wussten sie, dass George sich gern und vor allem gut um das Neugeborene gekümmert hätte, zum anderen hofften sie, dessen Lethargie unterbrechen zu können. Doch das hatte sich nun erledigt. Die Alternative war Hermine gewesen, aber auch das hatte sich erledigt. Sie wollte ihr Baby nicht in der Nähe von zwei Todessern wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ron. „Seit Ende August habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen und auch nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen."

Molly warf Ginny einen Blick zu und wollte etwas sagen, als Arthur eine weitere Person in der Tür sah. „Ah, Harry."

Der Angesprochene nickte und setzte sich neben Ginny. „Sorry, es hat länger gedauert. Seit der Sache mit George…" Er verstummte und nahm Ginnys Hand.

„Minerva hat mir geschrieben, dass ganz Hogwarts kommen wird." Molly kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Brief.

„Sogar die Slytherins?" Charlie konnte diese Nachricht kaum glauben. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die kommen werden."

„Doch, der neue Hauslehrer hat wohl gesagt, dass sein Haus geschlossen erscheinen wird."

„Der neue Hauslehrer?" Charlie hatte wieder eine entscheidende Information verpasst.

Arthur wusste natürlich aufgrund seiner Ministeriumsarbeit, wer der neue Hauslehrer von den Slytherins war. Bislang hatte er es aber versäumt, seine Familie von den Neuerungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. „Ginny, Harry", unterbrach er seinen Sohn. „Ihr ward doch letztens in Hogwarts, da habt ihr doch Hermine besucht. Wie geht's ihr? Hat sie was zu Ron gesagt."

Harrys Mund zog sich zu einem Strich zusammen. „Ja, wir haben Hermine getroffen", antwortete er langsam. „Es scheint ihr gut zu gehen." Wieder verstummte er.

„Und was hat sie von sich erzählt? Bereut sie es, nach Hogwarts gegangen zu sein?" Mr. Weasley versuchte das Thema von George wegzubringen. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass die nächste Katastrophe auf sich wartete.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck", fuhr Harry gedehnt fort, „dass sie es nicht bereut hat. Im Gegenteil, sie scheint sich in einigen grundlegenden Dingen ihr Leben betreffend, klarer geworden zu sein."

Niemand der Anwesenden konnte diese Anspielung verstehen, entsprechend ratlos sahen sie aus. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte jemand. „Inwiefern grundlegende Dinge?", wollte ein anderer in Erfahrung bringen.

„Nun, unser Herminchen scheint jetzt andere Prioritäten gesetzt zu haben und-"

Ginny stöhnte, sich den Bauch haltend auf.

„Was ist, Liebste?" Harry war besorgt. Es waren noch zwei Wochen bis zur Geburt. Das Kind sollte an Halloween zur Welt kommen.

„Mir ist nicht gut. Die Aufregung…", ächzte die Schwangere. „Mitte, Liebling, bring mich ins Wohnzimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten wird es bestimmt wieder besser gehen."

Natürlich sprang der werdende Vater sofort auf und brachte seine Frau vorsichtig zum Wohnzimmer.

Als die Tür hinter Ihnen ins Schloss fiel, hörte Ginny mit dem Theater spielen auf und setzte sich allein aufs Sofa. „Harry Potter, auch wenn ich genauso wütend auf Hermine bin wie du, so steht es uns nicht zu, etwas dazuzusagen. Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen den Beiden. Das müssen sie klären. Wir haben dazu nichts zu sagen. Außerdem, er begräbt heute seinen Bruder, da wird er wohl kaum den Kopf frei haben, um sich über seine Ehe Gedanken zu machen."

Harry wusste, dass seine Frau das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte und hütete sich, ihr zu widersprechen. „Ja, aber wenn ganz Hogwarts aufkreuzen wird, sollte Ron lieber vorher wissen, was auf ihn zukommt. Ich finde es besser, wenn wir ihn aufklären."

„Egal was wir von Hermine halten, sie hat Anstand. Ich bezweifle, dass sie eine Beerdigung als den richtigen Zeitpunkt erachtet, ihre Eheprobleme auszudiskutieren. Sie wird sich beherrschen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass die Schüler bescheid wissen, dass sie was mit zwei Kollegen hat. Daher wird sie es vermeiden, Aufsehen zu erregen. Wir werden ihm nichts sagen. Das ist ihr Part. Ich hab ihr zwei Wochen gegeben. Danach reden wir mit Ron darüber."

Harry warf Ginny einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Ich fände es trotzdem besser, wenn wir es Ron sagen, schließlich-"

„Was wollt ihr mir sagen?" Ron war ins Zimmer gekommen. „Wir wollen aufbrechen", fügte er hinzu.

„Ach nichts Besonderes." Harry half Ginny auf.

„Na, nun kommt schon. Ich kenn euch lang genug, ich weiß, dass ihr mir was sagen wollt." Erwartungsvoll sah Ron von Harry zu Ginny und wieder zurück.

Seine Schwester schaltete schnell. „Ron, setz dich… Also, wir wollten dich nicht beunruhigen. Aber es werden bei der Beerdigung Leute da sein, die du nicht wirklich magst."

Ron lachte gekünstelt. „Ich liebe Hermine."

„Von ihr reden wir nicht", warf Harry ein.

„Sondern?"

„Naja, Snape wird da sein."

„SNAPE?", rief Ron aufgebracht. „Ich denke der ist tot?"

„Nein, Bruderherz, er erfreut sich bester Gesundheit." Ginny legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Aber … da wird noch einer sein, den du nicht gern sehen möchtest."

„Wer? Voldemort?" Ron grinste spöttisch.

„Lucius Malfoy."

„LUCIUS MALFOY? WAS HAT DER AUF DER BEERDIGUNG MEINES BRUDERS ZU SUCHEN?" Rons Wangen waren vor Zorn gerötet.

„Er ist der neue Hauslehrer von Slytherin." Harry sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. „Und wenn Minerva schreibt, Hogwarts wird kollektiv an der Beerdigung teilnehmen, dann wird er auch da sein."

„Na bravo", knurrte Ron. „Er soll es bloß nicht wagen, Stress zu machen. Dem werde ich es zeigen, ich-"

„Kinder, kommt ihr? Wir müssen los." Mr. Weasleys Stimme erinnerte die drei jungen Leute daran, dass sie los mussten.

„Na dann, auf in den Kampf", prophezeite Ron.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's wirklich die Beerdigung. Ich hatte diese Woche Uni und musste mich erst darum kümmern. Außerdem hatte ich Schwierigkeiten meine Muse zu finden. Aber ich glaube, ich wurde gerade geküsst lach

Es gibt nur ein kurzes Kapitel heute. Aber ich will euch nicht länger warten lassen

An dieser Stelle einen Gruß an Lorelei. Danke 


	37. Die Tür schließt sich

**Kapitel 37 – Die Tür schließt sich**

**Trauer, leise Trauer deckt die Erde zu.  
Seele, liebe Seele, schweig und träum auch du.**  
Christian Morgenstern

Die Trauerfeier hatte bereits angekommen, als Lucius und Hermine auf dem Vorplatz apparierten. Der Herbst war eingezogen und der Vorplatz war übersäht mit buntem Laub. Ein Wind pfiff, so dass Hermine ihren, nein Narcissas Umhang, vor der Brust zusammenzog. Interessiert sah sie sich um. Friedhöfe hatten schon seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit Faszination auf sie ausgeübt. Sie hatten sowohl etwas Ruhiges, Friedliches an sich, lockten aber gleichzeitig als Ort des Verlusts und der Endgültigkeit.

Direkt vor ihrem Auge erhob sich eine eindrucksvolle Friedhofsmauer, die anzeigte, dass dieser Gedenkort ein imposantes Ausmaß besaß. Die Mauer, die diesen Ort umschloss, sah für Muggel wie ein tristloser, brüchiger Bauzaun aus. Irgendwo hing ein Schild, „Betreten verboten. Lebensgefahr", zur zusätzlichen Abschreckung. Der Ort galt als verflucht. Niemand der Nicht-Magier dachte im Traum daran, dass in den unruhigen Zeiten unter Voldemorts tatsächlich die meisten Hexen und Zauberern, die hier lagen, zu Tode geflucht worden waren. Die trostlose Umgebung und die Gerüchte verfehlten ihren Zweck nicht, Muggel hielten sich tatsächlich fern.

Für magische Lebewesen bestand die Umzäunung aus mannsgroßen, schwarzen Gitterstäben. Den Eingang säumten zwei große Steinsgebilde, die den Kopf des Gründers darstellten.

Das attraktive, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete, Paar sah sich interessiert um. Aus weiter Ferne hörten sie eine Stimme, die die Begräbniszeremonie vollzog. „Wir sind zu spät", stellte Hermine fest.

Der Mann an ihrer Seite nickte und ergriff ihren Arm. „Dann komm."

Doch die Hexe blieb stehen. „Warum sind wir zu spät? Wir werden unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Das würden wir sowieso", erwiderte Lucius knapp. Natürlich wollte er ihre Ankunft nicht unbemerkt lassen.

„Luc, wir provozieren die Weasleys geradezu."

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ja, das werden wir."

Bei ihm untergehakt schritt Hermine auf das Tor zu. „War das wirklich nötig?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Herz. Und wenn du jetzt Schwäche zeigst, hast du schon verloren." Er hob ihre Hand und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche. „Ein Malfoy braucht sich nicht zu verstecken. Und du, mein Herz, hast es genauso wenig nötig."

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Auf in den Kampf."

Sein leises Lachen rief ihr eine Gänsehaut hervor. Sie mochte dieses Lachen…

Das Tor öffnete sich quietschend wie von Geisterhand. Dahinter offenbarte sich ein breiter Weg, der von Engelsfiguren in eingerahmt wurde. Keine Figur glich der anderen. Die ersten beiden hatten eine stehende Position eingenommen, die beiden folgenden knieten, die nächsten zwei saßen und die letzten beiden Figuren lagen. Den Rest des Weges säumten Putten, jede schöner als die andere, jede für sich filigran gearbeitet.

Große, kahle Bäume ragten hinter diesen Gebilden hoch hinaus. Die Äste hingen stellenweise über dem Weg, so dass den beiden manchmal nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihnen auszuweichen. Die Atmosphäre war trostlos, kalt.

Nach mehreren Metern waren die ersten Steingräber zu sehen. Jedes einzelne Grab versuchte den Charakter des darin zur letzten Ruhe gebetteten Menschen darzustellen. Dabei war es scheinbar unerheblich, ob dieser Zauberer oder diese Hexe Reichtum besessen hatte. Im Tod waren alle gleich, daher war es auch kein Wunder, dass sich die Gräber auf eine besondere Art glichen – sie waren zeitlos und schmucklos.

Kreuze waren zu sehen, Grabsteine, vereinzelnd auch Blumen. Hermine sah nach links und nach rechts, sah, dass Kinder bei ihren Eltern begraben worden waren. Ein fünf Monate altes Baby lag im selben Grab wie seine 23jähige Mutter. Ein 172jähriger Mann lag zusammen mit seiner 182 Jahre alten Frau in einem Doppelgrab.

Hermine staunte. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass Hexen und Zauberer älter wurden als Muggel, aber sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass ein 172jähirge Mann kein herausragendes Alter erreicht hatte.

Lucius machte sie auf mehrere Stufen aufmerksam und hielt Hermine unauffällig ein wenig fester, damit sie nicht stürzte. Gemeinsam durchschritten sie eine Art offenen Pavillon. Hermine richtete ihren Blick wieder geradeaus und sah die ersten Hogwartsschüler. Sie standen in ihren schwarzen Umhängen wie eingefroren da. Für die meisten von ihnen war es die erste Beerdigung dieses Ausmaßes, die sie bewusst miterleben musste. Zwar hatten viele von ihnen Angehörige durch Voldemort verloren, doch hatten die Bestattungen im engsten Familienkreis stattgefunden. Jeder Schüler hatte sich eine Schleife in der Farbe ihres Hauses um das rechte Handgelenk gebunden. Diese Idee stammte von der Direktorin, die auch darauf geachtet hatte, dass sich die Slytherins dran hielten. Ebene jene Schülerinnen und Schüler standen hinter den anderen. Die meisten waren nicht aus Sympathie mitgekommen, sondern beugten sich der Erwartung der Lehrer.

Der Weg, den Lucius und Hermine entlang schritten, mündete direkt in die Familiengruft der Familie Weasley. Schon seit jeher war dieser Klan für seine Kinderfreundlichkeit und seinen Kindersegen bekannt, weswegen ihnen ein großes Mausoleum zur Verfügung stand. Der Weg führte direkt zu den Treppenstufen. Davor war der Sarg des jungen Georges aufgebahrt. Seine Familie stand direkt links und rechts. Molly und Arthur Weasley stützten einander. Bill, Fleur und Charlie standen neben den Eltern. Ron, Percy, Ginny und Harry gegenüber.

Als nächstes reihten sich die nächsten Verwandten und Freunde um den Sarg. Dann waren Ministeriumsbeamte und Rita Kimmkorn zusehen. Den Schluss bildeten die Hogwartsschüler.

Ginny hob gerade den Kopf, als Lucius stehen blieb und ebenso Hermine anhalten musste. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre junge Freundin, deren schwarzes, figurbetontes Spitzenkleid zwar für eine Beerdigung geschneidert wurde, dennoch eher zu dem Begräbnis eines ranghohen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter oder eines Mitglieds des Zaubereiadels passen würde. Die schwarzen Perlen und der spitzenbesetzte Saum verwandelten Hermine in eine elegante, junge Frau, nach der sich die Menschen umwandten, da sie einer Königin glich. Ein wunderschönes Kleid einer wunderschönen Frau – nicht passend zu der Beerdigung eines Mannes aus einem alten, reinblütigen, aber auch verarmten Zauberergeschlechts.

Nun hatte auch Harry die Nachzügler entdeckt. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als der die beiden Gestalten sah, die sich so deutlich vom Rest der Masse abhoben. Sie wirkten fehl am Platze, nicht zugehörig. Ein Blick in die Augen seiner Jugendfreundin verriet ihm ihre Beklommenheit, doch er war noch immer sauer auf sie. So leicht würde er es ihr nicht machen, nicht so lange sie noch mit den beiden Männern eine _menage a trois_ unterhielt. Seine Augen wanderten weiter zu dem blonden Zauberer an Hermines Seite, der zwar ein betrübtes Gesicht machte, einer Beerdigung entsprechend, alles in allem aber sehr zufrieden wirkte. Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm einen ordentlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, so dass Lucius Malfoy einen Schnupperaufenthalt in St. Mungos erhielt. Nur ein Stoß durch den Ellenbogen von seiner Ehefrau hielt ihn davon ab, die beiden des Platzes zu verweisen.

Leider hatte dieser Stoss die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Weasleys auf sich gezogen. Charlie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, Bill und Fleur sahen sich verständnislos an. Arthur und Molly stand Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Percy sah nur einmal kurz zu dem Pärchen hin und wandte sich dann wieder dem Priester zu. In einer halben Stunde wurde er im Ministerium erwartet.

Im Inneren war Hermine unsicher und sie hätte am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen. Ihre eigene Courage schien ihr jetzt zum Verhängnis zu werden. Sie spürte die Blicke aller auf sich. Sogar der Priester, ein alter Zauberer, unterbrach seine Predigt, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass leichte Unruhe unter den Angehörigen entstanden war, und sah zu ihnen. Und doch lag ihr Blick auf Ron, der als letztes aufsah. Sie registrierte, wie er eins und eins zusammen zählte und dann verblüfft die Augen aufriss. Ein paar Sekunden später zog ein verletzter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, doch dann kam die Wut. Er starrte Lucius hasserfüllt und Hermine zornig an. Harry schaltete schnell und flüsterte seinem Freund etwas ins Ohr.

„Contenance, mein Herz", raunte Lucius ihr zu und zog Hermine langsam mit sich.

Auch Ron hatte sich soweit wieder im Griff, dass der Priester sich wieder dem Sarg zuwendete und mit seiner Rede fort fuhr. „… ein junger Mann, der keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich im Leben zu behaupten. Seine Kindheit war von einem liebevollen Umfeld geprägt worden. Zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred vermochte er es schon früh allerlei Unsinn anzustellen, und doch nie jemanden zu verärgern. Die beiden Brüder bildeten eine Einheit. Sie glichen einander so stark, dass sie kaum zu unterscheiden waren. Stets traten sie paarweise auf, ein Satz wurde von dem anderen zu ende gebracht, wenn sie ihn nicht von vorneherein zusammen sagten… George steckte voller Lebensfreude und war vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass Richtige zu tun. Mit Fred verließ er vorzeitig die Schule, um einen eigenen Laden aufzumachen. Mit ihren ‚Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen' ärgerten sie oft Lehrer, aber brachten sie auch gleichzeitig zum Lachen… Mit dem Tod seines Zwillingsbruders beim großen Endkampf, starb auch ein Teil in George, er lachte kaum noch. Er arbeitete nur noch. Er wurde zu einem Schatten seiner selbst. Leider hatte er es nicht geschafft aus diesem Loch wieder heraus zu kommen. Von Herzen hätten wir alle ihm ein erfülltes Leben gegönnt, aber er zog es vor, viel zu früh von uns zu gehen… Auch wenn seine Wahl für die meisten von uns schwer nachzuvollziehen ist, so müssen wir seine Entscheidung doch akzeptieren… In unseren Herzen wird George Weasley weiter leben…"

Hermine blendete die weitere Rede aus. Sie mochte nicht, wie der Priester über George redete. Er war zwar ein Zwilling gewesen, aber dennoch eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit. Für ihren Geschmack legte der Priester zuviel Wert auf ein Begräbnis beider Jungen. Und doch, vielleicht war das eine Art ‚zweite Beerdigung', da es damals für Fred keine Anständige gegeben hatte.

Unbewusst drängte sie sich näher an Lucius. Der Tod von George bedrückte sie sehr, aber sie fühlte sich hier deplatziert. Sie sah, dass sich ihre Freunde langsam von ihr abwendeten. War es das wirklich wert? Unauffällig musterte Hermine den Zauberer neben ihr. Natürlich war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er ein anderes Leben führte, als sie es gewohnt war. Er bewegte sich in Kreisen, die ihr als Schlammblut eigentlich verwehrt bleiben sollten. Er war von frühester Kindheit darauf gedrillt worden, seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft einzunehmen. Narcissa hatte gewusst, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, doch Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre sie kopfüber in ein Becken voller Eiswasser gestoßen worden. Anfangs reizte sie das Unbekannte, das Machtvolle. Sie wusste, an seiner Seite konnte ihr nichts passieren, aber sie hatte das Ausmaß nicht überblicken können.

Hermine fröstelte leicht. War dieser Mann es wirklich wert, dass sie sich von ihren Freunden entfernte? Sie hatte einen anderen Lucius Malfoy kennen gelernt. Sie wusste, dass er manchmal zurück in sein altes Verhaltensmuster fiel, aber er hatte ihr bisher nichts angetan. Er wollte sie schützen und ihr nicht wehtun. Und auch wenn er ihr manchmal Angst einjagte, so bedurfte es doch nur eines Blicks in seine Augen, um zu wissen, dass ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht Gefahr lief, erschüttert zu werden. Sie vertraute ihm, und auch jetzt fühlte sie sich komischerweise geborgen. Sie fühlte sich geliebt, verstanden, gehalten, verehrt. Er tat ihr gut.

Konnte etwas, was gut tut, schlecht sein? Hermine wusste es nicht. Die Reaktion ihrer Freunde tat ihr weh. Warum konnten sie nicht akzeptieren, für wen sie sich entschieden hatte?

Lucius spürte ihre Unsicherheit. Er schob sie auf die kalte Verachtung, die ihnen entgegen schlug. Ihm machte diese Stimmung nichts aus, er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Außerdem gehörten die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer nicht zu seinem normalen gesellschaftlichem Umgang. Er umschloss ihre behandschuhte Hand mit seinen Fingern und drückte sie leicht, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr Halt gab. Hermine schreckte aus ihren Tagträumen hoch und spürte Harrys anklagenden Blick auf sich. Trotzig hob sie das Kinn und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Harry wandte sich als erster ab.

Charlie, Bill, Percy und Ron traten, nachdem der Priester seine Predigt beendet hatte, hervor und hoben den Sarg an. Auch wenn sie Magie hätten verwenden können, so war es persönlicher, wenn sie den Sarg ins Innere des Mausoleums trugen, er sollte neben Fred's gestellt werden.

Langsam folgten die Weasleys der Leiche des letzten Zwillings. Auch Hermine wollte sich anschließen, doch Harry trat ihr in den Weg. „Es wäre besser, wenn du nun gehst."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „George ist mein Schwager. Ich habe das gleiche Recht ihn zu verabschieden wie du, Harry."

„Die Familie legt aber keinen Wert auf deine Anwesenheit", spie er leise vor ihr aus und drehte sich um.

Die junge Hexe wurde von Lucius daran gehindert, ihm trotzdem zu folgen. „Bleib, mein Herz", raunte er. „Eine Szene auf einer Beerdigung ist überaus unangebracht."

Hermine sah fast schon verzweifelt zum Mausoleum hoch, wo sich gerade die Türen hinter ihrer alten Familie schlossen…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- menage a trois Dreiecksbeziehung

**Frage:**  
Mich würde interessieren, welche Fragen bei euch noch offen sind? Ich habe mir hier auf einem DinA2 Blatt zwar „zu klären" hingeschrieben und aufgeschrieben, was noch vorkommen muss, aber ich kenne die Geschichte, und daher ist mir vieles klarer als euch. Was ist euch bislang unklar? Was möchtet ihr vertieft haben? Was wollt ihr näher wissen? Außer dem Spiegel? smile


	38. Kleider machen Hermine

**Kapitel 38 – Kleider machen Hermine**

**Die Dinge sind nie so, wie sie sind.  
Sie sind immer das, was man aus ihnen macht.**  
Jean Anouilh

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie neben sich ein dezentes Räuspern hörte, erschrak sie aus ihren Gedanken und bemerkte Lucius' sanftes Drängen. „Komm, mein Herz, wir erregen Aufsehen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Die haben wir bereits erregt, als wir gemeinsam hier aufgetaucht sind, Luc."

Ein sanftes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. „In der Tat, das haben wir." Er drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände (eine Geste, die ein Aufstöhnen sämtlicher Hogwartsschülerinnen nach sich zog). „Aber so ist wird es immer sein, wenn wir irgendwo auftauchen, Liebste. Wir sind das schillernde Licht, nach dem sich ein jeder umguckt." Mit seinem Daumen strich er ihr über die Oberlippe. „Am Anfang ist es schwer, ich weiß dies, mein Herz, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Und das Äußere ist der erste Schritt sich wie eine Königin zu fühlen. Du bist meine Königin, Liebste. Und ich weiß, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst. Du wirst mit meiner Hilfe die Gesellschaft im Sturm erobern und dich eines Malfoys würdig erweisen." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Ich liebe dich…"

Während Hermine seiner leisen, melodischen Stimme lauschte und in seine betörenden Augen sah, erfüllte sie eine innere Ruhe. Bislang war ihr nie so deutlich klar geworden, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, sich seiner als würdig zu erweisen. Sie hatte nie begriffen, wie Ginny schon als junges Mädchen jeden Zeitungsschnipsel über Harry sammeln konnte, warum sie jeden Brief von ihm aufbewahrte, und sogar, vorm finalen Kampf, eine Haarlocke von ihm in einem Medaillon mit sich herum tragen konnte. Aber jetzt wusste sie, was es bedeutete von jemandem fasziniert, geradezu besessen zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen und sog jedes einzelne seiner Worte in sich aus. Die Welt schien ihr nicht länger wichtig, solang sie sich seiner Liebe sicher sein konnte.

Ein Räuspern holte beide in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Minerva war zu ihnen getreten und lächelte sie an. „Wie schön dein Kleid ist", sagte sie zu Hermine.

Diese lächelte. „Ja, es gefällt mir auch sehr."

Lucius legte den Arm um seine junge Hexe und zog sie an sich. „Es gehörte ursprünglich Narzissa. Aufgrund der kurzen Zeit, war es uns nicht mehr möglich, ein angemessenes Kleid zu kaufen. Aber das möchte ich jetzt nachholen." Er lächelte den Frauen zu.

„Narzissas Kleid?" McGonagall guckte skeptisch. „Warum eins von ihr?"

„Weil meine verstorbene Frau einen exklusiven Kleidergeschmack besaß. Aber nun möchte ich mein Herz mit eigenen Kostbarkeiten überschütten."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Was hast du vor, Luc?"

„Wir beide gehen jetzt shoppen." Dann wandte er sich an seine Vorgesetzte. „Du hast gesagt, der Unterricht fiele heute aus. Darf ich dein Einverständnis voraus setzten und mit meiner zukündigten Frau einkaufen gehen?"

Sämtliche Umstehende sahen sehr überrascht aus. „Zukünftige Frau?"

Lucius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schulten. „Was denn sonst? Natürlich müssen wir erst die Scheidung von Mr. Weasley abwarten. Ich hoffe, ihr entschuldigt uns?"

Mit diesen Worten zog er Hermine von den anderen weg und disapparierte gemeinsam mit ihr.

ooOoo

Der Apparierplatz der Winkelgasse tauchte langsam vor Hermines Augen auf. Fragend sah sie zu ihrem Begleiter auf. „Was wollen wir hier?"

Lucius zog sie sanft aber bestimmend mit sich. „Ich werde doch die Frau an meiner Seite nicht in Lumpen gehen lassen. Wir beide gehen nun shoppen. Das mögt ihr Frauen doch?"

Hermine lachte. „Ja, ich glaube, da sind wir Frauen alle gleich. Ginny mag es auch einkaufen zu gehen. Als wir-" Sie brach traurig ab. Zu schmerzhaft war die Erinnerung an die glückliche Zeit mit ihren Freunden.

Lucius wusste, was sie meinte. Er blieb stehen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Denk nicht an die Menschen, die versuchen dich zu verändern, weil sie nicht sehen, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch du bist." Dann wischte er ihr eine Träne aus den Augen. „Du bist wie ein Rohdiamant, den zu schleifen ich die Ehre habe."

„Aber … dann akzeptierst du mich doch auch nicht wie ich bin und versuchst mich zu verändern."

Er lächelte. „Der Unterschied ist, dass deine Freunde dich mit aller Macht in eine Richtung drängen wollen, die du nicht willst. Ich dagegen lasse dir die Wahl, ob du meinen Weg gehst oder nicht." Sanft zog er sie weiter.

Sie blieben schließlich vor einem imposanten Geschäft in einem Teil der Winkelgasse stehen, in dem Hermine bislang noch nicht gewesen war. Zu teuer war die Gegend, und die Dinge, die man hier kaufen konnte, waren unerschwinglich für sie.

An Lucius' Arm betrat sie das Geschäft und wurde sofort von einem kleinen, untersetzten Mann mit Bart und Glatze empfangen. „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy, wie schön, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen." Er verbeugte sich kriecherisch vor Lucius. „Wie darf ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der blonde Zauberer lächelte. „Nicht mir, Zerphis, meine reizende Frau braucht das eine oder andere Neue." Er ging zu einer Garnitur und ließ sich auf einem herrschaftlichen Sessel nieder. Sofort tauchten zwei Hauselfen auf, die ihm ein Gläschen Champagner kredenzten. „Möchte Mr. Malfoy etwas essen?" fragte die Elfe. „Nein, Sibeja."

Die Hauselfen verschwanden wieder und Mr. Zerphis trat erneut auf den wichtigen Gast zu. „Ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich, Sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen, Mr. Malfoy. Mit Bedauern habe ich die Nachricht Ihrer verstorbenen Gattin vernommen. Eine schreckliche Geschichte. Sie besaß so viel Anmut und Grazie. So etwas trifft man selten. Ein Vergnügen, sie einkleiden zu dürfen. Sie-"

„Zerphis, ich bin nicht hier, um mit Ihnen über Narzissa zu sprechen", unterbrach Lucius ihn. Dann streckte er seine Hand nach Hermine aus und bedeutete ihr näher zu kommen. Er umfasste sanft ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. „Nicht so schüchtern, mein Herz. Zerphis mag ein kleiner Speichellecker sein, aber er ist zweifellos der Beste auf seinem Gebiet." Ein arroganter Blick zu dem Verkäufer folgte. „Und nun genieße einfach das Folgende." Er vollführte eine Handbewegung und umgehend dreht sich Mr. Zerphis zu Hermine. Mit den Augen nahm er Maß. „Aronja, Boneja, Cereja", rief er und prompt tauchten drei Hauselfen auf. „Malachit, Azurit, Auripigment, Smalte und Schwarz."

Die Hauselfen verschwanden und Mr. Zerphis wandte sich wieder Lucius zu. „Noch ein Gläschen Champagner, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er unterwürfig.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Zerphis, nicht ich bin hier die Hauptperson."

Der Verkäufer sah sich einer prekären Lage ausgesetzt. Vernachlässigte er den einflussreichen, und vor allem Geldschweren, Mann, riskierte er einen seiner wichtigsten Kunden zu verlieren. Kümmerte er sich nicht entsprechend um seine junge Begleitung, war ebenfalls unklar, ob Mr. Malfoy sein Kunde blieb. Er schluckte einmal und drehte sich dann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Hermine um. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Sie neu einkleiden zu dürfen, meine Teuerste", rief er strahlend. „Was darf es denn sein? Ein Kleid, eine Hose, vielleicht ein neuer Umhang?"

Hermine sah unsicher zu ihrem Geliebten. „Ein Kleid wäre nicht schlecht."

Lucius räusperte sich, was ihm umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit des Ladenbesitzers zusicherte, und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Von allem, Zerphis, ich gedenke meine Frau bei Ihnen vollständig einkleiden zu lassen. Geld spielt keine Rolle, wie Sie wissen."

Die Sickelzeichen waren förmlich in Mr. Zerphis Augen zu sehen. „Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy", beeilte er sich zu sagen und rief nach den Hauselfen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später standen selbige vor ihm und hielten verschiedene Stoffe in der Hand.

Mr. Zerphis trat auf Hermine zu und drapierte den grünen Stoff um ihre Schultern. „Wie ich bereits gedacht habe, Malachit steht Ihnen." Er wandte sich zu Lucius, der knapp nickte. Sofort wanderte der Stoff auf einen Tresen. Ebenso geschah es mit den anderen Stoffen. Lucius akzeptierte jeden. „Natürlich werden wir überwiegend grün und schwarz verwenden, Zerphis."

Dieser lächelte. „Genau mein Gedankengang, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich erwähnen, dass ich gerade letzte Woche einen Schnitt gesehen habe, bei dem ich an Sie denken musste?"

Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mir einen neuen Umhang zu kaufen. Zerphis. Aber wenn Sie meinen, schicken Sie ihn mir nach Hogwarts."

„Wollen Sie ihn nicht anprobieren, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Sie kennen meine Maße und Sie haben ein gutes Auge. Sie denken nicht daran, mich zu enttäuschen, indem Sie mich mit Dingen versehen, die mein Missfallen erregen könnten. Nicht wahr?" Er lächelte zuvorkommend. Dennoch wirkte dieses Lächeln eher wie das eines Pumas, das zum Sprung ansetzte.

„Natürlich nicht, Mr. Malfoy", beeilte sich Mr. Zerphis ihm zu versichern. „Ich werde das Übliche veranlassen." Schnell drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine um. „Nun, die Stoffauswahl haben wir glücklicherweise hinter uns. Nun wollen wir uns dem Schnitt zuwenden." Einen Schlenker später, sein Zauberstab war auf Hochglanz poliert, lagen zwei dicke Bücher auf einem Tisch. Er bedeutete Hermine näher zu treten. Sein Blick glitt prüfend über sie, dann überlegte er und schlug eine Seite eines Buches in der Mitte auf. Hermine beugte sich vor und konnte sich ein Aufkeuchen nicht verkneifen. Sie sah ein Bild einer eleganten Frau, die ein sehr Figurbetontes, enges Kleid trug. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte ebenfalls ein verführerisches, knielanges Kleid.

Der emsige Verkäufer schlug ihr viele Kombinationen vor. So viele, dass sie irgendwann den Überblick verlor und der Verkäufer ein schwarzes Kleid herzauberte, welches sie anziehen sollte. Ein Schlenker und sie trug das jeweilige Kleid auf der entsprechenden Abbildung. Jedes Mal drehte sich Mr. Zerphis zu Lucius um, der manchmal den Kopf leicht neigte (ein Zeichen, dass ihm gefiel was er sah), mal die Lippen kräuselte (Mr. Zerphis beeilte sich dann, die nächste Kreation zu zeigen). Derweil schrieb eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder die Kleider auf, die die Zustimmung des Kunden erreicht hatten. Hermine wagte einmal einen Blick und sah eine Schwindel erregende Summe. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Lucius schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

Als die Auswahl zu Ende war, ging sie zu ihrem Geliebten und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke, Luc."

Er lächelte. „Ich umgebe mich gern mit schönen Frauen…"

Mr. Zerphis rieb sich im Inneren die Hände. Er konnte ein sehr gutes Geschäft verbuchen. „Möchten Sie die Zahlungsmodalitäten klären, Mr. Malfoy, oder wie immer?"

Der Angesprochene schenkte dem Verkäufer einen arroganten Blick. „Natürlich wie immer, Zerphis. Schicken Sie die Kreationen nach Hogwarts." Das Paar wurde unter vielen Verbeugungen der Hauselfen und freundlichen Wünschen seitens des Besitzers hinaus begleitet.

„Und nun, mein Herz, werden wir _Caties_ besuchen."

Sie machte große Augen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, Luc. Das ist der teuerste Juwelier in ganz London."

Er lächelte. „Aber natürlich, kleine Matari. Du solltest meinen Geschmack mittlerweile kennen – ich bin mit dem Besten gerade zufrieden."

Er drehte sich um, und ging ein paar Schritte. Dann bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihm nicht folgte. Sie war vor einem Schaufenster einer exklusiven Buchhandlung stehen geblieben, in der es nur handsignierte Ausgaben berühmter Werke zu kaufen war. Lucius schmunzelte.

Gerade als er zu ihr gehen wollte, wurde er aufgehalten. „Lucius, schön Sie wieder zu sehen." Er wandte sich der Stimme zu und erkannte Orion Rosier, der Bruder von Evan Rosier, und ebenfalls ehemaliger Todesser. Seine Machenschaften waren nie aufgedeckt worden, so dass er noch immer unbehelligt im Ministerium arbeiten konnte.

„Orion." Lucius nickte dem dunklen Mann zu. „Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen?"

Dieser strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Sehr gut, Lucius, und ich freue mich wirklich, Sie gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit erneut treffen und über alte Zeiten plaudern." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Lucius kniff leicht ein Auge zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. „Uns verbindet nichts, Orion. Nur weil ich eine zeitlang mit Fudge befreundet war, und wir uns unabwendbar zum Essen trafen, bedeutet diese Tatsache nicht automatisch eine freundschaftliche Verbundenheit."

Das Grinsen war aus Rosiers Gesicht weggewischt. „Sie sind noch genauso arrogant wie vor ein paar Jahren. Bedauerlich, dass Ihnen bislang noch niemand gesagt hat, dass Sie sich zum scheißen ebenso hinsetzen müssen."

Der Blonde zog spöttisch seinen rechten Mundwinkel hoch. Dann raunte er Rosier zu, so leise, dass ihn niemand hören konnte. „Glaubst du, ich spreche in der Öffentlichkeit über den Dunklen Lord?"

Rosier sah ihn unsicher an. Er legte seine Stirn ein wenig in Falten (was ihm das Aussehen eines Sharpeis verlieh), dann kehrte sein Strahlen zurück. „Aber natürlich mein Freund… Wie sieht es aus, haben Sie Zeit für ein Gläschen Feuerwhiskys? Fudge zu Ehren?"

„Nein, bedaure, ich bin bereits verabredet."

Rosier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da kann man nichts machen. Vielleicht die Tage?"

„Vielleicht."

Der dunkle Todesser wollte gerade gehen, als er Hermine erblickte. „Ist das nicht die Freundin von Potter? Das Schlammblut? Schade, die hätte es damals wirklich treffen sollen, nicht unseren verehrten Lord. Ein Trauerspiel, fast hätte ich die Schlampe gehabt. Aber leider musste sich Snape, dieser Verräter, dazwischen drängen." Er spuckte vor Hermine, die langsam näher gekommen war, aus. „Irgendwann bist du dran, Schlammblut." Rosier hatte sich Hermine zugewandt. So entging ihm, dass Lucius für einen kurzen Moment beide Augen zusammenkniff und den Kopf leicht senkte. Sein ganzer Körper war versteift, während er den Todesser von unten ansah. Er wirkte wie ein Panther, der sich zum Sprung bereit machte.

„Wie heißt das Schlammblut noch mal, Grunge? Ein passender Name für etwas, das nicht wichtiger ist als Dreck unter meinen Stiefeln. " Er lachte wiehernd.

„Malfoy", sagte Lucius, dessen Haltung nun wieder autoritäre Arroganz ausstrahlte.

Überrascht wirbelte Rosier herum. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Darf ich Ihnen diese bezaubernde Dame vorstellen, Orion?" Er umfasste Hermines Taille. „Mrs. Hermine Malfoy. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu Caties, um unsere Ringe auszusuchen. Ein Muggelbrauch, der meiner Frau wichtig ist. Und wir Männer streben doch danach, unsere Frauen glücklich zu machen, nicht war, Orion?" Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, war sein Tonfall drohend. Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lucius hob ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Rosier dagegen jappste wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Worten. „Ihre … Frau?", krächzte er.

„Allerdings, Orion. Dieses fabelhafte Wesen hat sich unerwarteter Weise in mein Herz geschlichen, und mir gezeigt, wie sekundär die Abstammung ist. Sie ist nicht nur die klügste Hexe, die ich kenne, sondern auch bei weitem die begabteste, währenddessen viele Reinblüter ihre Dekadenz nicht mehr verhindern können."

„Ihre … Frau?" Rosier machte große Augen.

„Sie sollten im Laufe der Jahre durchaus gelernt haben, mein lieber Orion, dass ich es hasse, mich wiederholen zu müssen. Ja, meine Frau. Sollten Sie damit ein Problem haben (er schwang lässig einen Finger im Kreis, allerdings so, dass nur Rosier es sehen konnte, der augenblicklich fühlte, wie sein Gürtel sich zu lösen begann und er Gefahr lief, bald mit heruntergelassener Hose auf der Strasse zu stehen), können wir das gern außerhalb Londons klären."

Rosier wurde bei diesen Worten blasser. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, wie Lucius vom Dunklen Lord bevorzugt worden war, und dass sich dessen Macht verdreifacht hatte. „Nein … kein Problem … Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mrs. Malfoy", stammelte er.

Lucius nickte leicht. „Aber, aber mein Freund. Sie brauchen nicht zu stammeln… Ich mache Ihnen einen kleinen Vorschlag. Ich komme Ihnen entgegen, indem ich diesen kleinen faux-pas vergesse, und Sie nehmen sich in Zukunft zurück und beleidigen meine Frau nicht wieder. Sie beleidigten auch zwangsläufig mich. Ein Umstand, der nicht angenehm ist – wie Sie wissen. Sie möchten doch nicht eines morgens aufwachen und sich dem Araneamordes ausgesetzt fühlen, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte charmant.

„Ja, natürlich. Verzeihung. Ich … mir ist eingefallen … ich muss noch etwas erledigen… Einen schönen Tag." Nachdem er eine tiefe Verbeugung gemacht hatte, verschwand Rosier.

Lucius wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Danke", hauchte sie, während sie mit der anderen Hand die seine umklammerte.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein niederer Todesser meine Frau beleidigt."

„Deine Frau… Lucius, ich bin noch nicht mal geschieden", zweifelte Hermine.

„Ein bedauerlicher Umstand, den wir bald ändern sollten, nicht wahr mein Herz? Aber verzeih mir diese kleine Lüge. Rosier war immer überzeugt und die Gegebenheit, dass du jetzt als meine Frau giltst, gibt dir ein hohes Maß an Sicherheit. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass dir an meiner Seite keine Gefahr droht. Solange ich bei dir bin, wird dir nichts passieren. Aber ich kann dich nicht immer begleiten." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Hermine schluckte bei diesen Worten, dann hob sie seine Hand an ihre Lippen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel.

So verharrten sie eine kleine Weile, bis Lucius diesen magischen Moment löste. „Komm, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Er führte seine Begleitung zu einem exklusiv aussehenden Geschäft, dass von weitem als Juwelier erkennbar war.

Auch hier schien Lucius ein alter Bekannter zu sein. Er wurde genauso zuvorkommen behandelt, wie Mr. Zerphis es vorher tat. Sie entschieden sich nach einiger Zeit für zwei silberne Ringe, die jeweils ein Dreieck mit einer Mittelsenkrechten aufwiesen.

Gerade als die beiden den Laden wieder verlassen wollten, fiel Lucius Blick auf ein silbernes Amulette, das mit fremden Zeichen geschmückt war, und welches in der Mitte ein Pentagramm aufwies. „Was ist das für ein Schmuckstück, Saltre?", wollte er vom Besitzer wissen.

„Ahhhh, ein seltenes Schmuckstück. Wir haben es gerade heute hinein bekommen." Saltre holte das Amulett aus dem Sicherheitsglasschrank. „Ein mächtiges Amulette, voll weißer Magie. Sehen Sie die fremdländischen Zeichen? Ihre genaue Bedeutung konnte mir mein Lehrling noch nicht sagen, aber es muss sich um eine Liebesformel handeln, die das Leben des Trägers schützt…. In der Mitte ist ein Pentagramm. Es gilt seit jeher als ein Bannzeichen gegen sämtliches Böse. Das Amulett wurde in Phoenixtränen gebadet. Es war ein sehr mächtiger Phoenix. Früher lebte er bei einem alten, weisen Zauberer, doch nach dessen Tod hat ihn nie wieder jemand gesehen." Saltre sah betrübt drein. „Nun, dieses Amulett hat einen mächtigen Schutzzauber in sich… Möchten Sie es einmal näher sehen?"

Hermine trat näher. „Hieß der Phoenix zufällig Fawkes?"

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?" Der Verkäufer war sichtlich irritiert.

„Ich kannte Fawkes. Er hat einem Freund von mir das Leben gerettet, mehrfach."

Lucius' Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Begegnung mit Rosier. Dann dachte er an die seltsamen Todesumstände von George…. „Ich werde es kaufen", sagte er schließlich und zahlte einen fast unbezahlbaren Preis.

„Soll ich es einpacken, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nein, Saltre." Lucius nahm das Amulett und drückte sanft einen Kuss auf das Pentagramm. „Möge meine Liebe dich beschützen", murmelte er leise und legte Hermine dann das Amulett um. „Es soll auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich es nicht kann, mein Herz."

Sie gingen in einen der hinteren Räume und apparierten direkt vor die Tore Hogwarts.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Malachit: Grüne Farbe

- Azurit: blaue Farbe

- Auripigment: Erdfarben

- Smalte: dunkelblau

- Sharbei chinesische Hunderasse

- grunge: engl. Schmutz

- faux-pas: Fehltritt

**Anmerkung:**

Ich weiß, dass Lucius ihr nicht wirklich eine Wahl lässt smile

Wer ein Bild des Amulettes haben möchte, möge mir seine Emailadresse zukommen lassen

**Frage:**

Ich habe kein Geheimnis aus dem Ende gemacht…. Einer wird sterben. Severus oder Lucius? Was GLAUBT ihr? Und wen WOLLT ihr sterben sehen?

Hey, wo seid ihr alle? 


	39. Überraschungen

**Kapitel 39 – Überraschungen**

**Fragen sind nie indiskret – Antworten bisweilen**  
Oscar Wilde

Nachdenklich war Hermine zu ihren Räumen gegangen. Auch wenn sie, spätestens durch die Beerdigung, sich nun offiziell zu Lucius bekannt hatte, so war ihr noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, mit ihm zusammen Räume zu bewohnen. Lucius selbst hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Noch war es nicht nötig, und sie sahen sich oft genug.

Hermine gönnte sich ein Gläschen Wein, zündete den Kamin an und setzte sich auf ihre Couch. Die Beine zog sie dicht an ihren Körper an und starrte ins Feuer. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu der Beerdigung. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie niemals verstehen würde. Er war ein wunderbarer Freund, aber wenn er gegen jemanden eine Abneigung gefasst hatte, so hatte dieser jemand kaum eine Chance, mit ihm auszukommen. Ginny war da die Vernünftigere in der Beziehung, doch auch sie ließ sich letztendlich von Harry beeinflussen, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. Und Ron… Ja, Ron war ein spezielles Thema. Hermine seufzte leise. Ihr war klar, dass die Konfrontation mit Ron noch ausstand. Sie konnte sich nicht immer davor drücken, sie wollte es auch nicht. Dennoch machte ihr der Gedanke Angst, schließlich verband Ron und sie sehr viel, und er war ihr wichtig. Aber eher wie ein Bruder. Nur hatte sie das damals nicht erkannt. Sie wollte in ihn verliebt sein…

Sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken über Ron, kaute alles immer und immer wieder durch, bis sie schließlich keinerlei Zweifel mehr verspürte, dass die Trennung das Richtige sei. Warum fiel es ihr dann trotzdem so schwer, sich Ron zu stellen? War es, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, wenn sie und Ron sich tatsächlich trennten, trennte sie sich gleichzeitig von ihrem alten Leben, ihrer Vergangenheit?

Unweigerlich erinnerte sich Hermine an eine der ersten Begegnungen mit Lucius…

_Rückblickanfang _

Hermine saß am See. Die Sonne strahlte ihr mitten ins Gesicht und sie genoss die letzten Tage des Sommers. Nun würde langsam der Herbst einkehren und im Anschluss der Winter. Sie liebte Schnee, aber die dunklen Tage machten sie oft depressiv.

Plötzlich schob sich ein Schatten in die Sonne und sie öffnete ein Auge um zu sehen, wer sie bei ihrem Sonnenbad störte. Lucius grinste sie lausbubenhaft an und hielt ihr ein Eis hin.

Hermine lachte. „Oh, Vanille, Erdbeere und Schokolade. Danke."

Ihr Kollege ließ sich neben sie nieder und begann ebenfalls an einem Eis zu lecken.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Schwefelsäure, Morphium und Arsen", antwortete er ernst.

Misstrauisch beäugte Hermine ihn von oben bis unten. „Das ist nicht Ihr ernst?"

Er lachte. „Mokka, Marzipan und Apfel."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, konnte sich dann aber ebenfalls das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Sie Schelm, Sie wollten mich doch nur mal wieder ärgern."

„Aber natürlich, liebste Kollegin", erwiderte Lucius mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen. „Sie lassen sich so wunderbar ärgern. Es ist eine wahre Freude."

Genüsslich schleckten beide ihr Eis zu Ende und sahen zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Bäumen versank.

„Ich dachte, Sie und Professor Snape seien Freunde", meinte Hermine schließlich in die Stille.

Lucius schwieg. Dann, einige Minuten später, antwortete er ihr. „Uns verbindet mehr als Freundschaft…" Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf seine junge Kollegin ließ ihn noch ein „Nicht, was Sie jetzt denken" hinzufügen.

„Was denke ich denn?", fragte Hermine kokett.

Lucius gab ihr einen Stupser auf die Nasenspitze. „Vermutlich nehmen Sie an, Sev und ich hatten oder haben ein intimes Verhältnis."

„Und… haben Sie?" Sie konnte ihre Neugier nicht weiter verbergen.

Lucius sah wieder über den See und es dauerte lange, bis er antwortete. „Nein." Es war kein langgezogenes nein, es kam nicht wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Es war ein einfaches, schlichtes „nein".

Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob er sie anlog. „Wirklich nicht?"

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Severus und ich haben zusammen Sex gehabt, aber nie mit einander geschlafen."

Hermine war völlig verwirrt. „Wie geht das denn?"

Er lachte. „Das, liebste Kollegin, verrate ich Ihnen ein anderes Mal."

„Ist es Ihnen peinlich?", flirtete Hermine.

„Mitnichten."

„Ich glaube, es ist Ihnen peinlich."

„Nein", knurrte Lucius.

„Oh, ich denke schon."

„Sie kleine Hexe", fauchte er gespielt böse.

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

„Ich dagegen komme langsam zu der Auffassung, was Sie sich nachts, wenn Sie in Ihrem Bett liegen, vorstellen."

Hermine wurde rot. „Und… was glauben Sie?"

Seine Hand schoss vor und griff ihr in den Nacken, unsanft, aber nicht grob zog er sie zu sich, so dass Ihre Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Ich glaube…. Sie stellen sich vor, wie Sie von uns beiden verwöhnt werden… Der eine vorne, der andere hinten, und sie zwischen uns. Sie stellen sich vor, wie es ist, mit einem Engel und einem Teufel das Bett zu teilen. Die verführerische Dominanz zweier mächtiger Magier zu spüren und schließlich von den beiden sündhaft gut aussehenden Männern zu ungeahnten Höhepunkten getrieben zu werden", hauchte er heiser.

Hermine erschrak, dass er den Traum ihrer letzten Nacht so genau getroffen hatte. „Ich … vielleicht sollte ich … gehen… Minerva … sie erwartet mich." Ihr Atem ging Stoßweise.

Lucius ließ sie los. „Und wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, Ihnen nicht näher zu kommen?" Er setzte sich wieder in gebührendem Abstand zu ihr hin.

„Also, gut. Ein wenig kann unsere Direktorin noch warten."

Lucius stand auf und zog Hermine auf die Füße. Dann begann er mit ihr den See zu umrunden.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, meinte er beiläufig: „Vielleicht sollten Sie wissen, liebste Kollegin, dass sich mein Anstand mit jedem Moment, den ich länger in der Gegenwart einer schönen Frau verbringe, zurückentwickelt und meine Versprechen dann im Grunde obsolet sind."

Hermine sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Vielleicht sollte ich in diesem Fall erwähnen, dass ich als Kind von meinen Cousins gelernt habe, wie ich mich gegen böse Jungs verteidigen kann." Auf sein belustigtes Lachen, reagierte sie mit einem Schnauben. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das auf erwachsene Gentlemen ausweiten kann."

Amüsiert nahm er ihre Hand und hob sie zu seinen Lippen. Galant hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Gentleman. Das sollten Sie wissen."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber sie gehören doch dem magischen Hochadel an?"

Lucius grinste vergnügt. „Das eine ist nicht synonym mit dem anderen… Aber Sie wissen nicht viel über den magischen Adel, oder?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß genug, um mir eine eigene Meinung bilden zu können", fauchte sie.

„Und dennoch, sind Sie aus Ihrer Muggelwelt gekommen, um sich ihren Platz in unserer Gesellschaft zu erstreiten."

„Muggelwelt? Falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten, Mylord," sie knickste übertrieben tief), „so hat uns das Ministerium mittlerweile als gleichwertig azeptiert."

„Das muss an dem Tag gewesen sein, als die Eule, die mir den Tagespropheten brachte, von meinem damaligen Aquila Heliaca angegriffen wurde."

Hermine wollte einen bösen Kommentar erwidern, als sie laut aufstöhnte und sich am nächsten Baum festhielt.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Lucius besorgt. „Ein Krampf?" Hermine nickte. Sofort trat Lucius zu ihr. „Können Sie für einen Moment meinen Ruf vergessen und sich von mir helfen lassen?" Wieder nickte Hermine, so dass Lucius ihr Bein nahm, sanft über ihren Oberschenkel streichelte und einen Zauberspruch murmelte.

Sekunden später war der Krampf vorbei. Hermine lächelte ihm dankbar zu. „Danke, Lucius, das war sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

Für einen Augenblick sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht freundlich, meine Liebe, Ich bin nur kurzweilig galant zu Leuten, die ich auszunutzen gedenke."

Hermine ging auf seinen flirtenden Ton ein. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Droht mir denn Gefahr von Ihnen, liebster Lucius?"

Betont eifrig nickte er. „Unbedingt."

Sie lachte und ging zum Schloss zurück. Als er zu ihr aufgeholt hatte (verhältnismäßig schnell), warf sie ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. „Es ist beeindruckend, wie erstaunlich offen Sie mit Ihren Absichten umgehen."

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem ungenierten Lachen.

_Rückblickende _

Im Fuchsbau herrschte gedrückte Stimmung. Für die schwangere Ginny war die Anstrengung des heutigen Tages zu viel. Zuerst die Beerdigung ihres Bruders und dann das Gespräch mit ihrem Ehemann und Ron, die sich beide gegenseitig weiter hochschaukelten. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Hermine genug Anstand besäße, wenigstens auf der Beerdigung davon abzusehen, mit dem verhassten Mr. Malfoy Händchen zu halten und der Welt ihre neue Verliebtheit zu demonstrieren. Der Verlust dieser Freundschaft belastete sie. Und das bemerkte auch das Baby. Es trampelte und schien sich in ihrem Bauch kräftig gegen die Trauer, die Ginny empfand, zu wehren.

Harry hatte seine Frau in ihr altes Zimmer gebracht und saß neben ihrem Bett, um ihr die Stirn abzutupfen, und beruhigend auf sie einzureden.

Ron befand sich mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern in der Küche. Niemand sprach etwas. Schließlich wurde ihm die Stille zu viel. Er trat auf Charlie hinzu und fragte ihn leise, ob er Lust hatte, ihn auf einem Spaziergang zu begleiten.

Charlie kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er reden wollte. Er nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Garten, um von dort durch ein kleines Tor in einen angrenzenden Wald zu gehen. Ein verschlungener Pfad führte zwischen Bäumen und Büschen entlang. Jetzt, wo der Herbst eingezogen war, leuchteten die Blätter in verschiedenen Farben und hier und da segelte das eine oder andere langsam aus dem Geäst und blieb irgendwo am Wegrand liegen.

Charlie wartete ab, bis sein Bruder von selbst zu sprechen anfing. Er konnte sich denken, worum das Thema sich drehen sollte.

Er hatte richtig getippt. Ein paar Minuten später holte Ron tief Luft und wandte sich an seinen zweitältesten Bruder. „Ich wusste das nicht… Ehrlich Mann. Es war ein Schock."

Charlie überlegte nur einen Moment, was Ron meinen könnte. „Du meinst ihren neuen Lover?"

„Ja, das – auch. Aber … damit käme ich wohl klar …. Aber es ist … Malfoy", spuckte er aus.

„Das war wohl für uns alle überraschend… Aber, Ron, ich denke, du liebst Hermine."

„Ja schon, tu ich ja auch. Irgendwie, aber … bei uns klappt es schon länger nicht mehr."

Charlie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Seit wann?"

Nun druckste Ron rum. „Naja, also … Schon seit ein paar Monaten. Ich habe-" Er führte seinen Satz nicht fort.

„Was hast du?"

„Ach, nichts."

„Komm schon, Ronald Weasley. Wenn, dann alles."

„Naja, ich hab mich vor ein paar Monaten mit einer Kollegin getroffen… Und, naja, da ist halt was passiert."

Charlie zog in alter Snapemanier eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du Hermine betrügst."

„Doch schon. Daher … es überrascht mich halt, dass sie auch…"

Charlie stöhnte entnervt auf. „Nur, damit ich alles richtig verstehe. Du siehst eure Ehe seit Monaten vor dem Aus, schläfst mit einer anderen Frau und spielst Hermine die heile Welt vor. Jetzt hat sie sich anders orientiert und das ist dir auch nicht recht?"

Rons Ohren nahmen einen Hauch rosa an. „Ich weiß, ich hab kein Recht dazu, aber es ist halt ein Scheißgefühl. Aber was ich sagen will, ich glaube. Wir haben viel zu früh geheiratet. Eigentlich passen wir nicht zusammen. Ich will ne Familie, Hermine Karriere. Ich hab meine ZAG's mit Hängen und Würgen geschafft, Hermine dagegen mit Auszeichnung. Mir ist das klar geworden. Und eigentlich wollte ich seit Monaten mit ihr darüber geredet, aber … ich hab halt gedacht, sie liebt mich noch. Ey, Mann, schau mich nicht so an. Es ist ein Scheißgefühl zu erfahren, dass die eigene Frau einen betrügt."

„Aber selbst fremdzugehen ist kein ‚Scheißgefühl'?", fuhr Charlie seinen Bruder an. „Ok, Ronald, es steht mir nicht zu, über deine Ehe zu urteilen, aber ich rate dir dringend, die Fronten zu klären. Ganz eilig. Geh zu Hermine und sag ihr, dass du eine Trennung willst."

Ron druckste Rum. „Eigentlich will ich ja keine Trennung. Ich hab Hermine gerne um mich – aber als Freundin."

„Das könnt ihr auch nach einer Scheidung."

„Ja, aber wie sieht das aus? Wir haben gerade George verloren. Jetzt noch eine Scheidung? Da können wir ja gleich Rita Kimmkorn fragen, ob sie einen Artikel über uns schreiben will", echauffierte sich Ron. „Aber, was mich wirklich aufregt, ist, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Malfoy zusammen ist. Ich meine, wie krank muss man im Kopf sein? Hallo? Er verachtet Schlammblüter, und in seinen Augen ist Hermine eines. Wie kann sie mit dem Feind ins Bett gehen?"

Charlie sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. „Naja, das kann ich auch nicht verstehen, aber vielleicht sieht sie in ihm ja was Besonderes? Etwas, dass wir nicht kennen?"

„Seinen Kontostand", schnaubte Ron.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du eigentlich genau von mir, Ron?"

Ron druckste rum. „Naja, ich meine. Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts. Wenn ich auf Malfoy oder Snape stoße, tick ich aus… Könntest du nicht mal mit Hermine reden?"

Er erntete einen kritischen Blick. „Und worüber sollte ich mit Hermine reden?"

„Naja, dass ich… Also, kannst du sie nicht fragen, wie sie die ganze Sache sieht?

„Du willst mich also vorschicken, weil du selbst nicht genug Holz im Zauberstab hast?"

Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Hey Mann, ich weiß, es ist nicht die feine Englische, aber du kennst Hermine nicht. Sie kann ein echter Drachen werden. Ich will, dass du ihre Stimmung checkst."

Nun musste Charlie grinsen. „Naja, ich muss sowieso noch nach Hogwarts, da kann ich ja mal bei ihr vorbei gucken."

Nun war es an Ron, überrascht zu sein. „Was willst du in Hogwarts?"

„Ach, Neville hat mich heute nach der Beerdigung gefragt, ob ich ihn begleiten könnte. Er studiert ja Pflanzenkunde und ist gerade dabei, eine Pflanze zu züchten, die als Gegenmittel gegen Drachenfeuer helfen soll. Der Pflanzenanteil macht ihm keine Probleme, aber beim Drachenfeuer braucht er Hilfe. Und da ich sowieso noch zwei Wochen Urlaub habe, hab ich ihm versprochen, in der nächsten Woche mit ihm nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

„Ja, aber kann Neville nicht hierher kommen?"

Charlie grinste. „Mrs. Sprouts Gewächshaus ist aber in Hogwarts, und unsere Bibliothek ist mit der der Schule nicht zu vergleichen."

Nun grinste auch Ron. „Danke, Alter."

Charlie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Wo hast du nur diese schreckliche Sprache gelernt? Als ich in deinem Alter war-"

„Warst du jung und anständig", unterbrach ihn Ron lachend und erntete einen Schubs.

Nachdem sie ihr Gelächter beendet hatten, wurde Ron wieder ernst. „Also, du sprichst mit Hermine, ja?"

Charlie nickte. „Ja, kleiner Quälgeist. Ich werde mit Hermine sprechen. Und du wartest darauf, dass sie sich meldet, ok?"

Ron grinste. „Ok."

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- obsolet: hinfällig, überflüssig  
- synonym: gleichbedeutend  
- Aquila Heliaca: Kaiseradler

**Anmerkung:**  
Dieses Kapitel ist mir wirklich schwer gefallen. Ich bitte euch inständig, reviewt mir und schreibt eure Meinung. Ich weiß, ihr habt alle einen wütenden Ron erwartet, der sinnbildlich alles kurz und klein schlägt. Aber ich tu mich mit Ron schwer (ich mag ihn halt einfach nicht g). Dennoch habe ich mir natürlich Gedanken gemacht, und ich stelle mir den Ron als einen Menschen vor, der ruhiger geworden ist, erwachsener. Was haltet ihr davon? Bitte, bitte, seid ehrlich. Mit guter Kritik kann ich umgehen 


	40. Noch ein Leben

**Kapitel 40 – Noch ein Leben**

**Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt,  
erst dann verliert die Welt den Mut für dich,  
ich wünsch' dir trotzdem alles Gute, da, wo du jetzt bist.**  
„Noch ein Leben", von: Pur

Sie machten sich langsam auf den Rückweg. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Charlie durchbrach die Stille als erstes. „Ich bin froh, dass Harry und Ginny so glücklich sind. Es hätte alles anders laufen können…" Wieder schwieg er und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er selbst hatte seine große Liebe durch einen Todesserangriff verloren. Niemand hatte von der Beziehung gewusst. Es war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass die Weasleys bei Voldemort nicht in hohem Ansehen gestanden hatten. Eine Beziehung zu einer Muggelstämmigen Hexe hätte das Leben von ihr gefährden können. Dadurch hatten sie sich im Geheimen getroffen und geliebt. Er lächelte. Es war eine verzweifelte Liebe gewesen. Atlantis hatte untertauchen müssen, als das Ministerium unter Pius Thicknesse so genannte ‚Schlammblüter' verfolgt hatte. Charlie hatte sie bei Freunden versteckt, auf dem Dachboden. Eine Flucht nach Rumänien war ihm als zu riskant erschienen. Dort hätte das Ministerium zuerst gesucht. Hatte er wissen können, dass sein Freund letztendlich die Nerven verlor und Atlantis an Voldemort verriet? Er hatte es durch den Patronus von dessen Frau erfahren, und bevor er eingreifen konnte, war Atlantis vor seinen Augen gestorben. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er verschwinden können, so dass eine Verbindung zu ihm nicht hatte nachgewiesen werden können. Niemand hatte von Atlantis gewusst, nicht einmal seine Familie.

Charlie kehrte langsam ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und erinnerte sich an den Grund dieses Gesprächs. „Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf-"

Ron unterbrach ihn. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, ich soll mit Malfoy Freundschaft schließen und ihn als neuen, besten Freund betrachtet", fauchte er.

Charlie grinste. „Nein, weder dieses, noch das andere Extreme. Versuche einfach zu respektieren, dass er der neue Mann an Hermines Seite ist und begegne ihm höflich, aber distanziert. Du willst eine Freundschaft zu Hermine, dann mach Kompromisse. Bedränge sie nicht, aber sei für sie da, wenn sie Hilfe braucht."

Ron machte ein Würgegeräusch. „Kennst du einen Zauberspruch, der ihr das Bewusstsein verändert?"

Nun war Charlie überrascht? „Inwiefern?"

„Na, dann könnten wir ihr einimpfen, dass sie Malfoy hasst und wir könnten alle wieder Freunde sein."

„Ronald Weasley, wenn du deinen Unmut über diesen, zugegeben widerwärtigen, Mann nicht für Hermine vergessen kannst, dann kannst du eine Freundschaft zu ihr ebenso vergessen."

Ron knurrte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich mag diesen Todesser nun mal nicht."

„Du sollst ihn ja auch nicht mögen, es reicht, wenn Hermine ihn liebt."

Ron schwieg für lange Zeit. „Meinst du, sie liebt ihn?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sahen auf der Beerdigung sehr vertraut aus, und er hat ihr definitiv Halt gegeben."

„Halt? Wofür denn?"

„Um eure Feindseligkeiten zu ertragen", lachte Charlie leise. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie viel Angst sie hatte?"

Ron blieb stehen und sah den zweitältesten Weasleyspross überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das alles?"

Charlie seufzte. „Ich habe beobachtet, Ronald. Ich kenne Hermine nun auch ein bisschen, und ich…" Er geriet ins stocken. „Ich bin älter geworden."

„Mit Sicherheit, du wirst in zwei Monaten 31, Bruderherz", spöttelte Ron.

Sofort verschloss sich Charlies Gesichtsausdruck. „Das meinte ich nicht… Komm, lass uns zurückgehen. Die anderen wundern sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben."

ooOoo

Vier Mal klopfte es an Lucius' Tür. Eine kleine Handbewegung später, und eine silbrig grüne Kugel (den Wahrsagekugeln von Sybill Trelawney nicht unähnlich) tauchte mitten in der Luft auf. Schnell klärte sich der Nebel und zeigte dem mächtigen Zauberer an, wer vor der Tür stand. Ein ehrliches Lächeln stibitzte sich auf seine Lippen und die Tür schwang auf. Hermine trat ein und ging langsam auf Lucius zu. In der Mitte blieb sie stehen und wollte gerade niederknien, als er ihr gebot zu ihm zu kommen.

Lucius klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa und wartete darauf, dass sich seine junge Freundin setzte. Dann schwang er sich so auf die Liegestätte, dass er sie zwischen seine Beine ziehen konnte. Hermine kuschelte sich an den blonden Zauberer und seufzte auf.

Er streichelte ihr in beruhigenden Bewegungen über die Haare. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist, mein Herz."

„Ich wollte nicht allein sein. Irgendwie kommen immer die Erinnerungen an heute wieder."

Lucius nickte. „Ich weiß. Es war eine Belastung für dich heute."

Sie nickte. „Ja, aber du hast mir Kraft gegeben. Dafür danke ich dir." Sie hob ihren Kopf an und lächelte.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „'Ich schwöre, dich zu nehmen und zu schützen, zu leiten und zu bewahren, auf dass dir kein Leid zugefügt wird'…. Du erinnerst dich? Das habe ich dir versprochen."

Hermine streifte vorsichtig den linken Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch und starrte nachdenklich auf das Mal. „Ja, ich erinnere mich."

Lucius lächelte und fasste um Hermine herum, um auch sich den linken Ärmel hochzuschieben. Er legte seinen Arm neben ihrem und betrachtete die beiden Male. Plötzlich lachte er auf. Auf ihren irritierten Blick hin erklärte er sich. „Wenn wir unser beider Unterarme nebeneinander liegen haben, sieht es als wie ‚LMHG'. Meine erste Assoziation war ‚Lass mich heute gewinnen'."

Auch Hermine schmunzelte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Sie küsste jede Fingerspitze einzeln. „Und? Lässt du mich heute gewinnen?"

Er fuhr ihr sanft über die Wange. „Du gewinnst jeden Tag … mein Herz." Er lachte über seine Wortspielerei, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und zog sie wieder an sich.

‚LMHG', dachte er und lächelte wieder.

‚_Gefällt es dir, mein Engel?'_

Lautlos stöhnte Lucius auf. ‚Was willst du hier?'

‚_Dir zeigen, was für ein Narr du bist.'_

‚Solltest du mich beleidigen wollen, so sei dir gewiss, dass ich mich nicht beleidigen lasse', fauchte Lucius arrogant in seinen Gedanken.

Der Spiegel lachte. _‚In deiner unendlichen Arroganz glaubst du es wirklich.' _

‚Sag, was du zu sagen hast, oder verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken.'

‚_Aber, aber, mein kalter Engel. Wer wird denn so grantig sein wollen? Möchtest du nicht wissen, warum ich dich für einen Narr halte?'_

‚Nein, das möchte ich nicht.'

Der Spiegel schwieg für einen Moment. ‚_Bedauerlich… Aber dann musst du die Konsequenzen tragen_.'

Lucius sah auf Hermine hinab, sie war eingeschlafen. Er hob seine Hand, und auch Hermine begann langsam nach oben zu schweben. Gerade hoch genug, damit er aufstehen konnte. Anschließend ließ Lucius sie wieder hinunter.

Zwei weitere Handbewegungen und er hatte ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand. In großen Schlucken leerte er das Glas.

‚_Bist du sicher, dass Alkohol die richtige Lösung ist, mein Engel? Sprich mit mir, so wie du es früher getan hast.'_

‚Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen.'

‚_Aber natürlich'_, spottete der Spiegel. ‚_Der mächtige Lucius braucht sein anderes Ich nicht…'_

‚Du hast es erfasst. Also, hättest du jetzt bitte die Güte aus meinen Gedanken zu verschwinden?'

‚_Lucius, Lucius, hör zu, was ich dir zu sagen habe.'_

‚Gibst du danach endlich Ruhe?'

‚_Aber natürlich – für's erste.'_

Lucius seufzte und schlenderte betont lässig vor den Spiegel. Desinteressiert sah er hinein und erkannte sein Abbild, das die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ihn abwartend spöttisch ansah.

Der blonde Zauberer vollführte eine Armauswärtsbewegung. ‚_Nun gut, sprich, du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.'_

Fast schon boshaft verzog der Spiegellucius seinen linken Mundwinkel hoch. ‚_Ich wollte dir nur etwas zeigen. Etwas, was dich sehr interessieren wird.'_ Es erntete einen gelangweilten Blick. ‚_Aber nun sag mir, was ist mit Her-mi-ne geschehen? Nach dem Servusritual?'_

‚Sie ist an mich gebunden.' Lucius unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Nun frohlockte der Spiegel, fast schien es, als würde es sich die Hände reiben. ‚_Und was ist mit Severus_?'

Nun war Lucius hellwach. ‚Was soll mit ihm sein? Er kann sich Hermine nicht zärtlich nähern. Kein Kuss, keine Umarmung, nichts…'

‚_Bist du sicher, mein Engel?' _Die Stimme des Spiegels war hinterlistig, sein Gesichtsausdruck tückisch.

‚Ja… Natürlich", zögerte Lucius. ‚Ich kenne das Ritual. Ich weiß, dass sich die beiden nicht näher kommen können… Es ist … unmöglich.'

Der Spiegellucius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Es war ein wahnsinniges Lachen. Der wahre Lucius bekam eine Gänsehaut. ‚Warum lachst du?'

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es sich wieder beruhigt hatte. _‚Du Narr. Du elender Narr. Ist dir nichts aufgefallen? Sieh mich nicht so grimmig an, mein dummer Engel. LMHG…._' Er ließ diese vier Buchstaben im Raum stehen.

‚Ja, und?', schnappte der reale Lucius.

‚_LMHG… LMHG… LMHG_.' Der Spiegel verfiel in einen Singsang. Seine Stimme wurde höher und lauter. Zum Schluss schrie es. ‚_LMHG, du verdammter Idiot. Lucius Malfoy, Hermine Granger…………._'

Und da begriff der reale Lucius. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen unverzeihlichen Fehler. ‚LMHW', flüsterte er heiser. ‚Es hätte LMHW heißen müssen.'

‚_JA, du eitler Geck. Das Ritual ist ungültig. Erneut kannst du es nicht durchführen. Sie gehört dir nicht. Sie denkt nur, sie tut es, aber sie gehört dir nicht. In deiner anmaßenden Selbstgefälligkeit hast du einen Fehler gemacht.' _

Lucius taumelte benommen zurück. Vor seinem geistigen Auge zogen Bilder her, wie sich Hermine unter Severus räkelte, wie er ihren Körper mit Küssen bedeckte, wie sie beide über ihn lachten….

Das Whiskeyglas flog in hohem Bogen zum Spiegel, zerschellte an der Oberfläche, die auch im Anschluss makellos war.

‚_Versager…'_

_ooOoo _

„Ron, Charlie, kommt sofort hier her!" Die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley schalte zu den beiden Weasleysöhnen hinüber. Sie sahen sich an und begannen zu rennen.

Schließlich kamen sie völlig aus der Puste bei der Tür an, die in die Küche führte, und wo Mrs. Weasley schon ungeduldig wartete. Man sah ihr die Trauer an, dass am morgen ihren Sohn begraben musste, und doch hatte sich ein Funkeln in ihre Augen gestohlen. „Nun kommt schon, kommt rein."

„Was ist denn Mum?", fragte Charlie jappsend.

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu ihrem älteren Sohn um. „Du musst sofort Sophia suchen. Sie muss umgehend herkommen. Ronnilein, Harry will dich sprechen."

Charlie grinste über beide Ohren, rannte in den Hof und disapparierte.

Ron rannte zur Treppe und stieg eine Etage höher, wo er schon ungeduldig von Harry Potter erwartet wurde…

ooOoo

_‚Du weißt, was das heißt, mein Engel?'_

Lucius nickte kurz. ‚Hermine muss wieder eine Granger werden.'

_‚Ja, mein einfältiger Engel. Hermine muss wieder Granger heißen. Und das wird sie, nach Zaubereigesetz, sobald sie geschieden ist - der Ronald tot.'_

Lucius fühlte sich innerlich wie betäubt. Er war sich so sicher gewesen. Nie wieder sollte ihm Severus Snape seine Frau wegnehmen können. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte vorsorgen können. Tausend Gedanken sausten ihm durch den Kopf, einer schlimmer als der Andere. Von Unfall bis hin zum Mord…

‚Ganz ruhig', ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Denk nach.' Minuten später ging er durch das Bücherregal in das verborgene Zimmer. Dort kramte er in einem schwarzen Kasten aus schwarzlackiertem Mahagoniholz. Schließlich fand er was er suchte. Eine kleine Phiole mit der Aufschrift Concepitio-Trank verschwand in seiner Hand und er eilte zurück zum Sofa, auf dem Hermine lag. Eine Handbewegung später standen zwei Gläser Wein auf dem Tisch. In eins der Gläser wurde dieser Trank untergemischt.

Lucius nahm die Gläser und setzte sich neben die schlafende Hermine. Sanft weckte er sie. „Ich habe uns einen exquisiten Jahrgang ausgesucht, mein Herz." Er hielt ihr das Glas mit dem Trank hin.

Hermine nahm es lächelnd entgegen. „Ich danke dir, Luc. Du hast einen hervorragenden Weingeschmack."

Er lächelte doppeldeutig. „Auch mein Geschmack Frauen betreffend, ist nicht zu verachten."

Hermine knuffte ihn lachend und trank einen großen Schluck Wein. Mit gespielt strenger Miene fragte sie: „Hey, was heißt hier Frauen betreffend. Ich darf doch wohl erwarten, dass es in deinem Leben nur eine Frau gibt?"

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst", erwiderte er ebenso ernst. „Ich sollte dringend meine Mutter besuchen."

Hermine nahm ein Kissen und schlug es ihm gespielt wütend um die Ohren. „Du weißt was ich meine, Lucius Malfoy."

Er lachte und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es gibt nur eine Frau in meinem Leben. Eine atemberaubende Schönheit, eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit, eine wundervolle Geliebte und eine hingebungsvolle Serva." Er hob sein Weinglas zum Wohle. „Auf dich, mein Leben."

Gerührt trank Hermine ihr Glas in einem Schluck leer. Sie starrte in die eisgrauen Augen ihres Geliebten und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. „Lass mich heut gewinnen, Luc. Bitte."

Er nahm ihr das Weinglas aus der Hand und stellte beide Gläser auf den Tisch. Dann rutschte er auf den Fußboden hinab, so dass er vor ihr kniete. „Verfüge über mich, mein Herz…"

Hermine lächelte sanft, dann reckte sie spielerisch ihr Kinn in die Höhe. „Steh auf, Sklave."

Sofort schoss seine Hand vor und packte sie im Nacken. „Wenn ich dir solch Spielereien erlaube, mein Herz, dann solltest du es besser nicht übertreiben", knurrte er, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und glitt zurück auf den Boden.

Hermine war im ersten Moment verunsichert, doch dann hatte sie ihre Zweifel überwunden und glitt auf Lucius, so dass sie auf ihm zum sitzen kam. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sinnlich. Dabei fuhren ihre Hände an seiner Robe hinauf zu seinem Hals und begannen, jeden Knopf einzeln und langsam zu öffnen.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, intensiver. Lucius wollte gerade die Kontrolle übernehmen, als sich Hermine zurückzog. „Aber nicht doch, mein Liebster. Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich heute gewinnen darf."

Lucius knurrte und bereute sein Versprechen schon fast, doch als sie mit ihrer Scham auf seiner Körpermitte hin und her rutschte, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten. Er hob sein Becken und rieb sich ebenso an ihr.

Hermine lächelte sanft, dann setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und zog Lucius mit sich, so dass er sich dem oberen Teil seiner Robe entledigen konnte. Mit ihren Fingernägeln fuhr sie sanft über seine Brust, über seine Hüften, bis hin zu dem Ansatz seines Pos.

„Du bist eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit, Luc", sagte sie heiser.

Er legte die Arme um sie und küsste sie fast schon mit der Verzweifelung eines Ertrinkenden. „Nichts im Vergleich zu dir, Liebste." Seine Finger streichelten ihr über den Ansatz ihres Dekolleté, glitten dann über die schönen Rundungen ihrer Brüste und verweilten an ihrem Bauch.

Hermine suchte seinen Blick. „Liebe mich, Lucius Malfoy."

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut." Er küsste sie und hob sie hoch, um sie in sein Bett zu tragen. „Mehr als mein Leben", murmelte er.

Mit hungriger Leidenschaft suchte Hermine den Knopf, der seine Hose zusammenhielt und, als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte, öffnete sie ihn rasch und glitt mit ihrer Hand hinein.

Lucius keuchte auf. „Lass es lieber, ich…"

Mit einem Kuss unterbrach sie ihn. „Lass dich fallen, Liebling."

Er ließ sich fallen – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

Hermine wusste nichts von der Macht, die sie über ihn besaß. Sie ahnte nicht im entferntesten, dass sie Lucius Malfoy in diesem Augenblick ein Stück Menschlichkeit zurückgab.

Sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, nicht weniger ekstatisch, als wenn er sie führte. Es war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für beide. Hermine erlebte, wohl als erste Frau überhaupt, wie Lucius sich ihr hingab, mit allem was er besaß – mit Körper, Geist, Seele und vor allem mit seinem Herzen. Und Lucius machte die Erfahrung, dass eine Kontrollabgabe nicht zwangsläufig verletzbar machte, und dass es Menschen gab, die seinen nackten (Seelen-) Zustand nicht ausnutzten, um ihn ein Messer in die Brust zu rammen…

ooOoo

Der heutige Tag war voller Ereignisse. Nachdem am Morgen George Weasley zu Grabe getragen wurde, entstand Stunden später ein neues Leben - darauf wartend, in neun Monaten das Licht der Welt zu erblicken.

Und zeitgleich, als dieses Wunder geschah, ereignete sich in einem schiefen Haus in Ottery St. Catchpole ein weiteres Wunder. Ronald Bilius Weasley starrte gerührt in die Augen seines Patensohnes Pacis Potter.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Concepitio-Trank: Concepitio lat. Empfängnis, ein Trank der eine Schwangerschaft garantiert

**Anmerkung:**

Irgendwie versteh ich nicht, was ihr alle gegen den guten Lucius habt g Ist doch ein charmanter, junger Mann smile Zwei Stimmen für Sevs Tod, der Rest für Lucius'. Unglaublich. Aber ich danke euch für eure Antworten. Es war sehr interessant zu sehen, wen ihr sterben sehen wollt.

Noch gespannter bin ich, was ihr dann zu meinem Ende sagen werdet evil smile

Ich habe dieses Kapitel editiert, weil mir diese kleinen Zusätze als wichtig erschienen ...

**Danke:**

- sepsis: vielen Dank für dein Review, liebe/r sepsis strahl und auch danke für das Kompliment, wie geschrieben, ich bin unsicher Ron betreffend. Fein, dass er dir gefällt 

- Goldie: huhu Goldi. Vielen Dank auch für dein Review freu und willkommen bei Q.e.d. Ebenso auch dir ein Danke für dein Lob. Eben jenes habe ich mir Gedacht. Als eine Freundin sich von ihrem Freund trennte, war die Familie in heller Aufruhr und hatte gewettert, sie dagegen war ruhiger und verständnisvoller… Zu der ganzen FF: Sehr schön, dass du einen Kontrast bemerkt hast. Da will ich u.a. drauf hinaus smile Zu Hermine: Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es noch, ihre „Motive" genauer zu erklären und zwar so, dass jeder es verstehen (wenn auch nicht immer nachvollziehen) kann. Am Anfang hatte ich den Plott zu Q.e.d. fertig und dachte mir „Jo, zehn Kapitel bekommste unter." Nun ja, es sind mehr als zehn geworden. Allein schon die Einleitung hat mehr Kapitel g Sev kommt bald, versprochen… Ich scheue mich nur vor ihm. So viele verdammt gute FF's, eine Meinung ist gefestigt. Hat die meinige noch Platz? Auf das Ende bin ich auch gespannt evilsmile Ok, ich kenne es, aber kommt es bei euch an? 


	41. Teuflische Verführung

**Kapitel 41 – Teuflische Verführung**

**Ich fühl Berührung, fühl sanfte Führung, fühl ein Vibrir'n, das mich zärtlich durchfährt**  
Ein gefährliches Spiel, aus: Jekyll & Hyde

_Rückblickanfang_

Die Gasse, die er hinunter ging war dunkel und einsam. Es war mitten im tiefsten Winter und niemanden hielt es lange auf der Straße auf. Sein langes schwarzes Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn, er war verschwitzt und seine Kleidung dreckig. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm einen kleinen Auftrag gegeben. Dieser zweifelte an Severus' Loyalität, darum musste er ihm einen Gefallen erweisen. Einen tödlichen Gefallen. Die Muggel waren überraschend zäh gewesen und zum Schluss hatte er sich einen Kampf um Leben und Tod liefern müssen.

Snape schlenderte die Gasse hinunter und unternahm währenddessen verschiedene Heil- und Säuberungszauber. Als er vor einem unscheinbaren Haus, dem unbekannten Zweitsitz der Malfoys, ankam, war seine Kleidung repariert und er selbst sauber. Leise murmelte er das Wort, welches Lucius ihm gesagt hatte. Nur so konnte man das Haus betreten. Ein zusätzlicher Schutz zum Fideliuszauber.

Ein Hauself nahm ihm den Umhang ab. „Willkommen, Mr. Snape, Dobby heißt Sie herzlich willkommen. Bitte, gehen Sie nach oben, Sie werden erwartet." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung disapparierte der Hauself. Wahrscheinlich, um seine Ankunft weiter zu geben.

Snape stieg langsam die Treppe hoch. Eigentlich hasste er Veranstaltungen dieser Art, doch heute war alles anders. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er freute sich, am Weihnachtsabend nicht alleine in Hogwarts zu sitzen, und sich vorher die sentimentalen Gefühle der „alten Garde" antun zu müssen. Niemand hatte gewusst, dass es das letzte Fest vor Voldemorts endgültigem Tode sein sollte.

„Sev, mein Bruder, wie schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist." Lucius Malfoy kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn vor allen freundschaftlich.

„Luc. Danke für deine Einladung." Er neigte sein Haupt und sah in die Runde. Alle waren anwesend. Die Lestranges natürlich, Crabbe und Goyle standen dümmlich in der Ecke herum und lauschten MacNairs Ausführungen. Travers und Yaxley spielten eine Abart von ‚Snape explodiert' (natürlich kannte er dieses Spiel), welches den passenden Namen ‚Schlammblüter explodieren' trug. Die Carrows standen mit den Rosierbrüdern zusammen. Nur Greyback war nicht zu sehen. Aber außer den Todessern, waren noch eine große Anzahl weiterer Menschen geladen worden. Snape vermutete, dass es eine der berühmten ‚Malfoy'schen Gesellschaften' war.

Lucius suchte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Unser Herr wird später kommen."

Severus nickte. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Beide mussten ihre Rolle spielen. Es hing nicht nur ihr, sondern auch das Leben von Lucius' Familie ab.

Er nahm lächelnd ein Glas Champagner an und ließ sich von Lucius herum führen und verschiedenen Leuten vorstellen. Snape wusste, was sein Freund beabsichtigte.

So war es schließlich auch, als sie in einer unbeobachteten und, noch wichtiger, unbelauschten, Nische Halt machten.

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass es einen Spion in seinen Reihen gibt, Sev. Aber er weiß nicht, dass du es bist."

Snape lächelte zynisch. „Bella meinte etwas anderes."

Luc lächelte. „Du kennst Bella, Sev. Sie versucht uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Aber nicht sie ist die Erste Todesserin. Ich bin es. Ich kenne seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, ich weiß alles über ihn." Ein Lächeln überzog ihn.

Sev sah auf und sah ebene jene Todesserin auf sie zu kommen. „Madame Lestrange, welch Ehre", sagte er unterwürfig und warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Severus, lass das lieber. Du weißt, das zieht bei mir nicht. Vielleicht mag dir unser verehrter Lord glauben, doch ich weiß, dass du eine falsche Schlange bist. Ungeziefer. Ich warne dich, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unseren Lord verrätst."

„Aber, aber, meine liebe Schwägerin. Heute ist Weihnachten. Ein Fest der Liebe. Vergifte dein Herz nicht mit falschen Anschuldigungen", sagte Lucius leise.

„Was weißt du schon von falschen Anschuldigungen, Lucius. Nur weil du zurzeit von unserem geliebten Lord bevorzugt wirst, heißt das nicht, dass das für immer so sein wird. Irgendwann wirst auch du fallen, Lucius", fauchte Bella.

Lucius nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Deine Hände sind kalt, Bellatrix. Kalt wie der Tod. Geh zum Kamin."

„Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Welch überraschend schnelle Auffassungsgabe du hast, liebe Schwägerin. Ich habe noch etwas mit Sev zu besprechen. Um es mit Worten auszudrücken, die du verstehst: Verschwinde, du störst." Er lächelte charmant, was Bellatrix zu einem Fauchen veranlasste. Dennoch ging sie.

Lucius drehte sich wieder zu Snape. „Hast du den Kontakt herstellen können, Severus?"

„Ja. Der Schwarze Mann erwartet dich. Genaueres werde ich dir noch zukommen lassen, auf dem üblichen Wege."

Lucius lächelte. „Ich danke dir, Freund." Auch wenn er der Erste Mann unter Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten war, so war auch ihm klar, dass der Dunkle Lord den Kampf gegen Potter niemals gewinnen konnte. Es hieß zu handeln. Voldemort schätzte ihn. Voldemort sah ihn als seinen Nachfolger, seinen Erben an. Voldemort wäre niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er es war, der ihn letztendlich verraten hatte.

‚Der teuflische Engel', wie Lucius oft genannt wurde, lächelte seinem alten Freund verschwörerisch zu. „Wir haben heute Besuch aus Russland. Helena Glinskaja solltest du kennen lernen. Ihr Stammbaum geht bis zu Iwan dem Schrecklichen zurück. Eine interessante Frau."

Severus wusste, sobald Lucius eine Frau interessant fand, hatte diese kaum noch eine Chance zu entfliehen.

„Was meinst du, Bruder, sollten wir beide uns nicht einmal wieder ein wenig Spaß gönnen?"

Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, entstand Unruhe im Saal. Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu und eilten zurück zu den anderen, nur um umgehend in tiefster Demut auf die Knie zu sinken.

Voldemort gab sich die Ehre.

Langsam glitt er durch die Reihen, aufmerksam nach links und rechts blickend, bis er schließlich vor Lucius und Severus zum Stehen kam. „Lucius, mein Treuester Freund." Er hielt dem blonden Mann die rechte Hand hin und registrierte wohlwollend, dass dieser ihm die Hand küsste. „Erhebe dich und stelle mich der Fürstin aus dem Geschlecht der Romanows vor."

Lucius erhob sich und führte Voldemort zu einer strahlenden Schönheit. „Mein Lord, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch die Fürstin Romanow vorzustellen, eine der direkten Nachfahren des Zaren Iwans des Schrecklichen. Helena, darf ich dir unseren geliebten Lord vorstellen?"

Die Fürstin erhob sich aus ihrem Knicks und lächelte charmant. „Es ist mir eine Ehre euch endlich kennen lernen zu dürfen."

Die Augen Voldemorts huschten über die Fürstin und letztendlich bot er ihr den Arm. „Meine liebe Fürstin. Darf ich Sie Helena nennen?" Jene nickte. „Ich bin mehr als erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen. Wie Sie wissen, sind Sie auf meine Einladung hin hier und ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich wohl. Mein Erster Mann", ein Nicken an Lucius, „hat die oberste Priorität auf Ihr Wohlbefinden gelegt…. Eine Allianz zwischen England und Russland…"

Snape schaltete ab. Alles, was wissenswert war, wusste er. Ein Patronus an Kingsley sollte später folgen.

- Ein paar Stunden später -

Voldemort hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet. Er blieb nie lange irgendwo. Auch die anderen Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile verabschiedet, so dass nur noch die Fürstin, die von Lucius in einer Ecke betört wurde, und Snape anwesend waren. Narzissa hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Weg nach Hause, Malfoy Manor, gemacht. Nur die Hauselfen begannen, langsam aufzuräumen.

„Meine verehrte Fürstin", hörte Snape. „Darf ich Ihnen meinen Freund Severus Snape vorstellen?"

Die, vom Champagner glänzenden, Augen der Fürstin huschten von dem schönen Antlitz des blonden Zauberers zu dem dunklen Mann. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mr. Snape."

„Nennen Sie mich Severus", äußerte Snape galant und beugte sich über die Hand der Fürstin. „Enchante, Madam." Er wusste, wie wichtig diese Frau für den Dunklen Lord war.

Eben jene lachte perlend. „Ihr reizender Freund Lucius machte mich bereits auf die Schönheiten Ihres Landes aufmerksam, Severus. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

„Auch wenn England meist als regnerisch und kalt verschrien ist, so hat es doch das ein oder andere zu bieten." Er lächelte galant.

„Aber nichts ist im Vergleich zu Ihrer Schönheit, Helena", warf Lucius galant an und blickte unter halb geschlossenen Augen zu Snape.

Es war ein altes Spiel. Zu oft hatten die beiden Zauberer es angewandt. Lucius machte den ersten Schritt. Er betörte die Frauen, er zog sie in seinen Bann. „Aber vermutlich wissen Sie, dass nichts Ihnen gleich kommen kann."

Die Fürstin fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Auch wenn sie eine wichtige Frau war, so war sie in ihrem Herzen auch nur ein Weib, das umgarnt werden wollte. „Mein lieber Lucius, Sie Schmeichler", gurrte sie.

„Er hat recht", fuhr Snape fort. „Nichts, was ich bislang gesehen habe, kann mit Ihnen konkurrieren."

Die Augen der Fürstin weiteten sich, als sie in die dunklen Augen des zweiten Mannes sah. „Ihre Augen…"

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte er mit samtiger Stimme.

„Sie…" Weiter kam die Fürstin nicht. Lucius hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und fuhr ihr sanft die Oberarme entlang. „Schweigen Sie, chérie. Lassen Sie sich fallen."

Sie fiel, direkt in die Arme von Lucius Malfoy. Seine Hand glitt langsam an ihrem Körper entlang und erkundete seine Rundungen. Mit dem Zeigefinger zeichnete er auf dem Stoff die Konturen ihres steifen Nippels nach. Sie warf Severus einen hilflosen Blick zu. Es war sein Zeichen. Nun trat auch er näher und streichelte er ihr über die Wange. „So schön", hauchte er heiser und beugte sich vor, um von den roten Lippen zu kosten, die sich ihm einladend entgegenstreckten.

Keiner konnte im Nachhinein sagen, wie sie in das imposante Zimmer des Hausherrn gekommen waren. Lucius drückte die Frau gerade auf das Bett, als Severus sich langsam seiner Robe entledigte. Lucius kniete vor ihr nieder und sah sie mit einem Leidenschaftlichen Blick an. „Öffnen Sie sich mit, Fürstin."

Wie hypnotisiert spreizte sie ihre Schenkel und Lucius fuhr mit geübten Bewegungen über die Innenseite ihrer Beine bis hin zu ihrem Höschen. Die Mengen an Stoff schob er ihr dabei langsam über die Knie. Seine Finger spielten mit dem kleinen Stück Stoff, fuhren an dessen Rand entlang, spürten die willkommene Nässe. Er war seinem Freund einen Blick zu. „Die Kleine ist bereit, Sev."

Jener lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Siehst du ihren Blick? Sie will uns spüren."

Der Blonde schob die Röcke, die Fürstin trug zwei an der Zahl, höher und tauchte zwischen ihren Beinen ab. Er schob das Stück Stoff zur Seite und glitt mit der Zungenspitze über ihre nasse Spalte. „Ich schmecke es Sev."

Snape hatte sich nun auch dem Rest seiner Kleidung entledigt und trat erregt näher zur Fürstin.

Lucius sah es. „Verwöhnen Sie ihn, Fürstin."

Die Fürstin nahm Severus' Erregung in die Hand und begann, langsam und zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen an seinem Schaft entlang zu fahren. Jedes Mal, wenn die Zunge, die ihre Scham verwöhnte, in sie glitt stöhnte sie auf. Sie beugte sich näher zu Snape. „Severus…", hauchte sie.

Snape strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und führte ihren Mund zu seiner Erregung. Er teilte ihre Lippen und, mit einem Ruck, versenkte er sich ganz in ihrem Mund. Die Fürstin röchelte kurz, dann hatte sie sich an sein Glied gewöhnt.

Lucius nahm zwei Finger hinzu und glitt in die nasse Öffnung vor ihm. Er tauchte seine Finger in die Frau, die hilflos vor ihm lag, nicht fähig, sich der Anziehungskraft der beiden Männer zu entziehen. Er nahm einen dritten Finger hinzu. Als er ihre aufgerissenen Augen sah, lachte er. „Keine Angst, chèrie… Ich mache sie nur für meinen bereit."

Jeder Stoß mit seinen Fingern entlockte ihr ein kehliges Stöhnen, das sofort erstickt wurde, wenn Snape sich tiefer in ihren Mund stieß.

Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen Blick zu und, einen Fingerschnipps später, waren sie alle drei nackt. Severus legte sich auf das Bett und Lucius zog die Fürstin mit einer bestimmenden Geste hoch. „Setzen Sie sich, meine Fürstin", umschmeichelte sie und half ihr, sich auf Snape zu setzen. Beide stöhnten, als sie den dunklen Magier tief in sich aufnahm.

Severus zog ihren Kopf zu sich herunter und begann sie wild zu küssen, während Lucius mit seinen, von ihrem Saft noch nassen, Fingern langsam zu ihrem Hintereingang wanderte. Die Fürstin verkrampfte sich kurz, doch Lucius beruhigte sie. „Entspannen Sie sich, meine Schöne, Sie werden es genießen." Er bereitete ihren Hintereingang mit geübten, sanften, aber dennoch fordernden Bewegungen vor und positionierte schließlich seine Erregung. Er fasste ihr an die Hüften und schob sich sehr langsam in sie.

Wieder warfen sich die beiden Männer einen Blick zu. ‚Sie ist gleich bereit', hörte Severus seinen Freund in seinen Gedanken.

‚Ich spüre, wie sie sich zusammen zieht', antwortete er.

Lucius lächelte. ‚Geben wir ihr den finalen Stoß.'

Sie erhöhten ihr Tempo und Severus suchte den Blick der Russin. Lucius Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken, bis zu ihrem Hals und zog sie an ihrem Hals zu sich. Ihre Lippen fanden sich, während sie den Blick nicht von dem unter ihr liegenden Zauberer abwenden konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als die beiden Männer sich gleichzeitig in ihr ergossen, und nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später kam auch die dunkelhaarige Schönheit…

Voldemort sollte seine Unterstützung bekommen….

Rückblickende

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- chèrie: frz. Liebkosung, Liebling, Schatz

**Danke:**

- sepsis: Liebe sepsis, vielen Dank für dein Review lächel Ja, er hat einen Fehler gemacht, aber will Ron nicht sowieso die Trennung? evil smile


	42. Wohlige Vertrautheit

_Heute ein kürzeres Kapitel _

**Kapitel 42 – Wohlige Vertrautheit**

**Der Engel der Sehnsucht und der Engel des Mitgefühls brachten uns zusammen  
und zeigten uns die Kraft und Schönheit unserer Liebesfähigkeit**  
Irina Rauthmann

_Klopf klopf _

Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden als Hermine von diesem leisen Klopfen geweckt wurde.

Sie reckte sich und streckte sich. Langsam schlug sie ein Auge auf und sah in dem, vom ausglimmenden Kamin noch ein wenig erhellten, Raum umher. Ihr Blick fiel auf den blonden Zauberer, der neben ihr lag und sich auf unerklärliche Art und Weise in den seidenen Laken gewühlt hatte. Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Er lächelte im Schlaf.

_Klopf klopf _

Irritiert hob Hermine den Kopf und schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf das Fenster. Draußen saß eine zerzauste Eule und versuchte sich mühevoll auf dem Fenstersims zu halten und nicht vom Wind weg gepustet zu werden.

Hermine griff Lucius Bademantel, der noch vom Morgen neben dem Bett auf einem Sessel lag und hüllte sich in den kuscheligen Stoff. Er roch noch immer nach dem typisch eigenen Geruch des Magiers, süßlich-herb und unsagbar männlich. Jedes Mal verspürte sie den Drang, ihn anzufallen, so sehr betörte sie dieser Duft.

Hermine schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und eilte zum Fenster. Die Eule sprang ihr sofort auf den Arm und schüttelte sich. Hermine lachte leise, dann befreite sie das kleine Tierchen von ihrem Brief. „Ich hab hier leider nichts für dich, aber in der Eulerei kannst du dich bestimmt ausruhen und den einen oder anderen Leckerbissen finden. Warte, ich schreibe noch eben eine Antwort, dann kannst du dich ja in der Eulerei stärken und dann zurück fliegen", flüsterte sie. Die Eule schuhute und setzte sich auf ihren Arm.

Ein Blick zu Lucius zeigt ihr, dass dieser nicht aufgewacht war. Sie lächelte und nahm den Brief mit ins Wohnzimmer, um ihn dort auf der Couch zu lesen. Sie zog die Beine an und machte es sich gemütlich, bevor sie das Siegel brach und zu lesen anfing, während die Eule am anderen Ende des Sofas saß und wartete.

Liebe Hermine,  
wahrscheinlich wunderst du dich von mir zu lesen, nach allem was gestern auf der Beerdigung passierte.  
Ich bin mir bewusst, dass wir nie einen besonders engen Kontakt zueinander hatten, aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich als Mensch nicht schätze. Im Gegenteil, ich war immer der Ansicht, dass du eine besondere Persönlichkeit hast und ich habe dich immer gerne gemocht.  
Natürlich war es auch für mich ein Schock euch beide zusammen auf der Beerdigung zusehen, zumal ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass es zwischen dir und Ron kriselte. Das war für uns alle ein Schock.  
Aber das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen euch beiden, es steht mir nicht zu dir oder Ron Vorwürfe zu machen und über eure Ehe zu urteilen, darum tue ich es auch nicht.  
Auch wenn ich dich nicht verstehen kann, so weiß ich, dass du dich nicht grundlos für diesen Mann entschieden hast. Ich würde dich gerne verstehen, einfach, weil du mir wie eine kleine Schwester ans Herz gewachsen bist.  
Auf der Beerdigung habe ich Neville getroffen, der mir von seinen neuesten Forschungen erzählt hat. Wie du weißt studiert er Pflanzenkunde und hat gerade eine unglaubliche Neuentdeckung gemacht: Eine Pflanze, deren Saft ein Wirkstoff enthält, der, eingerieben, eine Schutzhaut gegen Drachenfeuer liefert. Nun will er die Pflanze züchten und seine Forschungen präzisieren. Er hat allerdings keine Ahnung von Drachenfeuer und fragte sowohl Professor Sprout als auch mich um Rat. Wir wollen uns zu dritt morgen in einer Woche, der Samstag an Halloween, treffen. Du weißt ja, dass Hogsmeadewochenende ist, und so haben wir alle genügend Zeit. Minerva hat Neville und mich für die Feier am Abend eingeladen, aber wahrscheinlich werden wir nicht dabei sein.  
Hermine, ich weiß, dass du eine sehr kluge Hexe bist und daher hat sich dir wahrscheinlich seit Beginn meines Briefes eine Frage gestellt – ja, Ron hat mit mir gesprochen und mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir reden könnte. Ich möchte dich nicht anlügen, daher sage ich dir das ganz ehrlich. Aber unabhängig von Ron würde ich dich gern wieder sehen und mit dir sprechen. Ich hoffe du glaubst mir das.  
Ich erwarte deine Antwort,  
Charlie

Hermine rieb sich die Hände, sie waren eiskalt und trotz des Bademantels fror sie. Gerade wollte sie aufstehen, um sich eine Feder zu holen, als ihr von hinten eine Decke über die Schulter gelegt wurde. „Erkälte dich nicht, mein Herz", hörte sie Lucius liebevoll sagen. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke."

Er setzte sich zu der Eule und streichelte ihr Gefieder. „Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Von Charlie."

„Charlie Weasley? Was will der denn?"

Hermine lachte. „Ron hat ihn vorgeschickt, um mit mir zu reden."

„Was für ein Hasenfuß", brummte er und gähnte. „Was wirst du jetzt mit deinem Ehemann machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine unsicher. „Am liebsten würde ich ihn zur Rede stellen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das sinnvoll wäre."

„Warte ab, bis er sich beruhigt hat und sich von sich aus bei dir meldet."

Hermine nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

Nach einer Weile fragte Lucius: „Und?"

„Was und?"

„Willst du dich mit ihm treffen?"

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Sofa und kuschelte sich an Lucius. „Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Er scheint der Einzige der Weasleys zu sein, der noch bereit ist mit mir zu sprechen."

Lucius begann ihr sanft den Nacken zu massieren. „Ist dir das so wichtig, mein Herz?"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf nach vorne und genoss seine kreisenden Bewegungen. „Ja, schon irgendwie. Ich habe Charlie immer geschätzt. Alle Weasleys sind irgendwie Brüder und Ginny meine Schwester. Es war, als wäre ich Teil einer riesengroßen Familie."

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Wann will er kommen?"

„Nächsten Samstag. Minerva hat ihn und Neville für das Halloweenfest am Abend eingeladen."

„Neville Longbottom? Der Sohn von Frank und Alice?"

„Ja, hast du da ein Problem mit?"

Er antwortete nicht, so dass Hermine sich umdrehte. „Was?"

„Ich war dabei, als seine Eltern gefoltert wurden."

In Hermines Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzen wieder. „Was? Du hast nicht eingegriffen?"

Lucius schnaubte. „Ich war damals in der Maschinerie Voldemort integriert. Ich habe an seine Ideale und seine Ideologie geglaubt. Natürlich habe ich nicht eingegriffen." Er sah Hermine direkt an. „Verabschiede dich von der Vorstellung, ich sei Opfer meiner Erziehung geworden, Hermine. Auch ich hatte die Wahl, doch ich habe mich für Voldemort entschieden und Schreckliches getan habe. Heute bereue ich es, aber es gehört zu meiner Vergangenheit. Ich kann es nicht leugnen. Heute fiele meine Entscheidung anders aus."

„Aber … du hattest doch gar nicht die Chance etwas anderes zu werden, du-"

„Man hat immer eine Wahl, mein Herz. Ich habe mich geweigert selbstständig zu denken und bin dem bequemen Weg gefolgt, indem ich mich von meiner Familie habe einlullen lassen."

„Luc, du hattest doch keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Selbst wenn du gewollt hättest, du hattest niemanden gehabt, der dich da rausholen konnte."

Er zog sie an sich. „Meister Bazil wollte es…"

„Ja, aber da warst du schon so geprägt, dass-"

Wieder unterbrach er sie. „Lass gut sein, Hermine. Ich muss mit meiner Vergangenheit leben und da gibt es nichts schön zu diskutieren. Komm, schreib Charlie, dass du dich freust ihn zu treffen."

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich mich mit ihm treffe?"

Sein Lachen erregte sie, wie nur er es schaffte. „Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben, mein Herz? Du hast selbst gesagt, er sei wie ein Bruder für dich." Lucius gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Und, Hand auf's Herz, ein Charlie Weasley hat keinerlei Chancen gegen mich", fügte er arrogant hinzu.

Hermine lachte. „Du bist ein unmöglicher Mann, Lucius Malfoy." Eine Handbewegung und eben jener unmögliche Mann reichte ihr eine Feder.

Schnell kritzelte Hermine eine Antwort und verabredete sich mit Charlie auf fünfzehn Uhr am Samstag in einer Woche. Die Eule schuhute und flog aus dem Fenster, welches Lucius noch schnell magisch geöffnet hatte, bevor der kleine Kauz dagegen fliegen konnte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Tee bestellen und im Bett frühstücken?", fragte Lucius.

Hermine grinste. „Sehr viel, aber vorher…"

Der Weg zurück zum Bett war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zurückgelegt worden…….

Später lag Lucius auf dem Rücken und hatte Hermine an sich gezogen. Sanft streichelte er sie und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. „Wir sind heute Abend auf eine Gesellschaft eingeladen, mein Herz."

Hermine hob den Kopf. „Wohin?"

„Ein entfernter Verwandter von mir gib eine Gesellschaft anlässlich seines 100. Geburtstages. Alle wichtigen Leute werden da sein."

Hermine wurde nervös. „Aber… dafür bin ich nicht bereit. Das schaff ich nicht."

„Du bist bereit, mein Herz. Vertrau mir."

Hermine nickte. „Luc?"

„Ja, mein Herz?"

„Als du mich vor Rosier als deine Frau vorgestellt hast … Ich hab mich da ein wenig übergangen gefühlt. Ich … also, irgendwie … es geht mir ein wenig zu schnell."

Er seufzte und zog sie noch enger an sich. Dann legte er sie so, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, mein Herz. Es erschien mir in dem Moment als einzig richtige Lösung."

„Wofür?"

„Rosier gehörte zu den engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts. Er wurde nicht gefasst, genauso wie unzählige andere Todesser. Sie alle laufen frei herum und warten darauf, dass sich einer von ihnen zum neuen Dunklen Lord erhebt, um sie wieder zu leiten und ihnen ihren Lebenssinn wieder zu geben. Ich habe mich während der dunklen Zeit viele Feinde gemacht. Die meisten neideten mir die Stelle als Ersten Todesser. Ich habe einfach Angst um dich, Liebste. Dich als meine Frau vorzustellen gewährt dir einen gewissen Schutz, denn die meisten haben Angst, sich meinen Unmut zuzuziehen. Wenn klar ist, dass du unter meinen Schutz stehst, dann werden sie es sich mehrfach überlegen dich anzugreifen. Gerade als Potters Freundin stehst du auf ihrer Liste ganz oben." Er drückte sie an sich. „Ich will dich doch nur schützen. Du bist mein Leben." Wieder küsste er sie und diesmal erwiderte Hermine den Kuss mit dem Bewusstsein, dass Lucius ein sehr mächtiger Beschützer sein konnte…

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Ich möchte gern noch einen Auszug aus einer Antwort auf eine Review zitieren. Vielleicht versteht der eine oder andere Lucius dann etwas besser

LM sagt zu HG "...denk nicht an die Menschen, die versuchen dich zu verändern..."  
HAHA Du kennst meine Meinung zu LM. Ich glaube, der dürfte mir nicht über den Weg laufen. 

Primär betrachtet hast du Recht, da klingt dieser Satz für den Leser wie blanker Hohn. Aber wenn du tiefer blickst, dann macht der Satz schon Sinn. Harry, Ron und Ginny können Luc nicht akzeptieren, sie sagen noch nicht einmal ‚entweder er oder wir', sie nehmen Hermine die Entscheidung komplett aus der Hand, indem sie sich von sich aus abwenden. Sie versuchen Hermine also massiv zu verändern, unabhängig von dem, was sie will.  
Lucius verändert sie natürlich auch (hat er ja auch zu gegeben), aber er lässt ihr eine Wahl. Entweder, sie geht den Weg mit ihm oder ihre Wege trennen sich. Näher betrachtet ist das natürlich auch ziemlich fies g, aber in seinem Weltbild denkt er halt: 'Sie hat die Wahl, sie kann jederzeit aussteigen'. Das heißt, jede Veränderung an und mit ihr geschieht mit Hermines Zustimmung, ansonsten würde sie sagen "ich steige aus". Und wenn es mit ihrer Zustimmung passiert, ist sie einverstanden.  
Genauso wie z.B. jeder von uns würde sagen: "Hey, ich liebe Hermine. Harry, Ron und Ginny haben ein Problem mit mir, also suche ich das Gespräch mit ihnen und versuche sie von mir zu überzeugen, damit Hermine nicht unter dem Verlust der Freunde leidet." Lucius dagegen hat ein komplett anderes Denken. Er glaubt, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny ihn niemals akzeptieren werden, also unterstützt er Hermine jetzt in der Loslösung von ihren Freunden, damit sie das Ende der Freundschaft möglichst schnell und möglichst schmerzarm überwinden kann und es nicht mehr jedes Mal wehtun wird, wenn sie einen der dreien trifft.  
Das ist keine böser Absicht oder um Hermine zu schaden, er glaubt dass das der richtige Weg ist, nur ist niemand da, ihm einen anderen Weg aufzuzeigen, denn in Wirklichkeit ist er alleine. Der einzige Mensch, den er hat, ist Hermine….

Ein Kleiner Exkurs in Lucius' Gedanken:)

**Danke:**  
- sepsis : danke fürs Revwink :-)


	43. Die Schwarze Königin

**Kapitel 43 – Die alte Shiva**

**Flieg hoch zu den Wolken, weiter und weiter, der Kälte davon.  
Vogel der Sehnsucht, flieg weit fort von hier, ein Teil von mir fliegt mit dir**  
Vogel der Sehnsucht, von: Gaby Albrecht

Am Morgen nach dieser ereignisreichen Nacht, zu dem gleichen Zeitpunkt als ein Leben auf die Welt kam und ein Zweites entstand, zu dem gleichen Zeitpunkt, als Hermine Charlies Brief erhielt, wanderte ein unruhiger Mann im Kerker umher.

Sie war schön geworden. Das hatte er auf der Beerdigung bemerkt, als er sie in Narzissas altem Kleid gesehen hatte. Ja, das Kleid hatte er erkannt. Es war genau das gleiche, das die verstorbene Lady Malfoy zuvor immer getragen hatte, wenn sie ihren Gatten verführen wollte.

Snape wusste es. Zu tief ging seine Freundschaft zu Lucius, als dass er das nicht gewusst hätte. Er war jahrelang auf Malfoy Manor ein- und ausgegangen. Trotz der Geschichte mit IHR. Snape verbot sich jegliche Gedanken an seine verstorbene Frau. Nie wieder sollte sie Macht über ihn bekommen. Auch nicht als Tote…

Außerdem hatte er zurzeit ein ganz anderes Problem. Ein Problem mit langen braunen Haaren und einem Mund, der geradezu einlud, in zu Küssen und in Besitz zu nehmen.

Snape unterbrach diesen, wenn auch sehr erregenden, Gedanken und fegte mit einer einzigen Handbewegung seinen Schreibtisch lehr. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Shiva nach langer Zeit wieder einen Besuch abzustatten.

oOoOo

Sie saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und es versprach, ein schöner Samstag zu werden. Sie spürte die ersten Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, rief sie den Gast mit tiefer, autoritärer Stimme zu sich. Sie hörte, wie hinter ihrem Rücken die Tür zu gemacht wurde und sich ihr Schritte näherten. Schon lange hatte sie sie nicht mehr vernommen. „Severus, wie schön, dass du kommst."

Er lachte leise und melodisch. „Wie immer allwissend, Shiva."

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe es gehört." Die Frau namens Shiva hob den Kopf und lächelte Severus an. Dann hob sie langsam ihre rechte Hand und streckte sie ihm entgegen. Der Mann ergriff sie und ließ sich vor der Frau auf die Knie sinken. Sofort begann Shiva ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. Sie nahm auch ihre zweite Hand hinzu, als sie mit erfahrenen Berührungen sein Gesicht liebkoste.

„Ich spüre deine Verzweiflung, Severus, du…" Den Rest des Satzes ließ sie im Raum verklingen. Sie kannte ihn sehr gut. Wahrscheinlich war sie die einzige, die ihm bis in sein Herz sehen konnte.

Severus schluckte, ergriff ihre Hände und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihnen. Er weinte nicht. Schon lange hatte er seinen Tränen nicht nachgegeben. Aber hätte er es gekonnt, Shivas Hände wären jetzt nass gewesen.

Sanft löste sie eine Hand aus seiner Umklammerung und streichelte ihm über das lange, seidige Haar. Sie sagte nichts, sie ließ ihn die Kraft sammeln, die er suchte.

Es schien als wären Stunden vergangen, bis Snape sich schließlich langsam aufsetzte und sie ansah. „Wie lange war Lucius schon nicht mehr hier?", fragte er.

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein paar Jahre, vielleicht auch ein paar Jahrzehnte. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört die Tage zu zählen."

Sanft ergriff er ihre langen, dünnen Finger und streichelte sie. „Ich hätte sich niemals allein gelassen."

„Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß."

„Zu lange war ich fort. Über drei Jahre." Reue schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben." Die Frau lächelte und suchte mit ihren Fingern wieder sein Gesicht.

Er stand auf, trat auf Shiva zu und schob ihr seine Arme unter die Kniekehle und hinter den Rücken. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie behutsam auf die Terrasse. Er setzte sie auf einen Gartenstuhl und richtete diesen in Richtung Sonne aus.

„Ahhh", seufzte sie. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr draußen. Das letzte Mal… als du hier warst."

Snape bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. In den vergangenen drei Jahren hatte er sie komplett vergessen. Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl neben die Frau und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper, nur um sie mit seinen Armen zu umschlingen und seinen Blick auf einen Springbrunnen in weiter Ferne zu richten.

Shiva lachte leise. „Du ziehst die Beine wieder an… So wie du es schon als Junge getan hast."

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie", scherzte er und lachte auf. „Soll ich uns Tee bestellen."

Auf ihr Nicken hin schnippste er und eine Hauselfe, fast so alt wie die Dame des Hauses, erschien. „Was kann Lari für Sie tun?"

„Zwei Tee." Die Elfe verschwand, nur um wenig später mit zwei großen Tassen Tee wieder aufzutauchen.

„Noch immer zwei Löffel Zucker, Shiva?" Sie lächelte bestätigend.

Er rührte zwei Löffel Zucker in den Tee und schob die Tasse dann langsam zu ihr rüber. Anschließend nahm er ihre Hände und führte sie zu dem Gefäß. „Es ist noch heiß." Shiva lächelte dankbar. Dann tastete sie sich über die Tasse bis sie den Griff gefunden hatte. Langsam hob sie sie an ihre Lippen und pustete in die dampfende Flüssigkeit.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit stellte sie die Tasse zurück auf den Unterteller, im Laufe der Jahre war sie in ihren Bewegungen sicherer geworden. Auch wenn sie die Welt nicht mehr sehen konnte, so konnte sie sie doch spüren. „Was ist mit Tom, Severus?", fragte sie.

„Tom ist tot. Schon seit drei Jahren."

Ihr Blick glitt in die Ferne. Hätte Snape nicht gewusst, dass sie blind war, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. „Ich vermisse ihn." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Tom war immer ein wunderbarer Mensch gewesen. Doch Voldemort… Voldemort hat ihm das Genick gebrochen."

Snape stutzte. Hatte seine alte Freundin womöglich den Verstand verloren? War sie durch die lange Einsamkeit wirr geworden? Er ergriff ihre Hände. „Shiva… Tom war Voldemort."

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß, mein Junge. Für die Welt war Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort, doch für mich war er immer der kleine Junge, der mir in seinem ersten Schuljahr großspurig erzählt hatte, dass sein Vater noch reicher, noch mächtiger und noch einflussreicher gewesen sei, als mein Verlobter Cygnus Malfoy." Sie lachte leise. „Er wollte immer der Beste sein, in allem. Welch Schock, dass sich sein Vater als Muggel entpuppte."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Snape die alte, weise Frau vor sich. Sie war damals das Herz der Malfoys gewesen. Bei ihr liefen die Fäden zusammen, nichts geschah ohne ihre Zustimmung. Heimlich wurde sie als ‚der einzige Mann der Malfoys' bezeichnet.

_Erinnerungsanfang_

„Geh zu ihr", wisperte Lucius in sein Ohr. „Sie mag selbstbewusste Jungen. Sie wird dir nichts tun."

„Aber was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mag?" Ein Angstschatten huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. „Dann darf ich dich nie wieder in den Ferien besuchen kommen."

Der blonde Freund überlegte kurz. „Dann bleiben wir halt gemeinsam in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore würde es bestimmt erlauben." Unsanft gab er dem jungen Severus einen Stoß. „Nun geh schon."

Langsam ging der Dreizehnjährige auf die ältere, noch immer schöne, Dame, die gebieterisch in einem Sessel saß, zu. Die langen weißblonden Haare flossen ihr über die Schultern, die eisgrauen Augen ruhten auf ihm. Ihr Blick schien ihm durch und durch zu gehen, gerade so, als sähe sie ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele.

Severus nestelte an seiner Hose. Diese Frau war es gewohnt zu herrschen. Ihr Urteil entschied, ob er von der Familie Malfoy willkommen geheißen wurde.

„Ist er das Tom?", fragte sie mit einer tiefen Stimme.

Der Mann, der neben ihr saß und den der junge Severus nicht registriert hatte, zu sehr war er auf Shiva Malfoy fixiert gewesen, stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Onkel Tom." Severus war erfreut, jemanden wieder zu erkennen. „Was machst du hier?"

Ein Blick von Tom Riddle ließ ihn Schweigen. „Es gibt keinen Tom mehr, Severus." Er hob die Hand und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann, es musste Cygnus sein, erhob sich. „Mein Herr?"

„Lasse uns auf der Südterrasse Tee servieren." Der Hausherr nickte und verschwand.

Ein perlendes Lachen ertönte. „Tom, du vergisst in wessen Haus du dich befindest", tadelte Shiva den dunkelhaarigen Mann. Dieser lächelte ehrlich, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Verzeih mir, liebste Shiva. Darf ich mir erlauben, auf der Südterrasse Tee servieren zu lassen?"

Die Frau, der sogar Lord Voldemort Respekt zollte, lächelte. „Das hast du bereits getan, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Aber lasst uns gehen." Sie erhob sich und Severus sah sich einer strahlenden Schönheit, trotz ihres Alters, gegenüber stehen. Das genaue Alter kannte er nicht. Lucius hatte nur gesagt, sie sei bereits über hundert.

Unsicheren Schrittes folgte er ihr.

Zeitsprung, 1981

Ein Hauself führte ihn auf die gleiche Terrasse, auf der er sieben Jahre zuvor den ersten Tee mit Lucius Malfoys Großmutter getrunken hatte. Sie stand an der Balustrade und beobachtete die Gärtner, die die Bäume beschnitten.

Severus war erschrocken als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Drei Jahre, seit der Zeit seiner eigenen Hochzeit, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Und, wenngleich sie noch immer alte Macht ausstrahlte, so hatte das Alter doch auch an ihre genagt. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Gehstock. Das weiße Haar fiel ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht.

Schnell eilte er zu ihr und half ihr, sich in einen der Sessel zu setzen.

„Bist du endlich wieder gekommen, Severus." Sie lächelte ihn offen an. „Schockiert, mich so zu sehen?" Ihr leises, noch immer in ihren Bann ziehendes, Lachen erklang.

Besorgt sah er ihr in die trüber werdenden Augen. „Ja, aber doch nicht du. Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Dir einen Trank brauen, der dich stärker macht?"

Sie tätschelte ihm die Hand. „Du bist ein guter Junge, Severus. Doch du kannst gegen diesen Fluch nichts tun."

Er horchte auf. „Fluch? Was für ein Fluch? Shiva, sag mir welcher Fluch und ich setze alles daran ein Gegenmittel zu finden."

„Der Fluch des Alters, mein Junge. Dagegen kann man nichts tun. Und Toms Weg bin ich nicht bereit zu gehen."

„Was meinst du, Shiva? Welchen Weg ist der Dunkle Lord gegangen?"

Sie biss sich auf die mageren Lippen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht, Shiva? Ich weiß, dass du ihn verabscheust."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verabscheue ihn nicht. Ich… Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm. Er ist ein guter Junge."

„Bei Merlin. Dein guter Junge ermordet die Menschen Reihenweise. Die Welt liegt in Angst und Schrecken. Dein guter Junge", er spie diesen Namen regelrecht aus, „führt geradezu ein Terrorregime an."

„Ich weiß, Severus." Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen der alten Frau. „Ich bin seine Geheimniswahrerin… Wenn nun auch ich ihn noch verraten, dann hat er niemanden mehr, dem er noch vertrauen kann. Verstehst du nicht, wie wichtig das für Tom ist?"

Snape fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. „Was ist wichtiger, Shiva? Das Seelenleben eines Diktators oder das unzähliger unschuldiger Menschen."

Die alte Frau schluckte. „Selbst wenn, es ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung."

„Warum nicht, Shiva? Verdammt, sprich mit mir."

Tonlos bewegten sich ihre Lippen.

„Was, Shiva? WAS?", schrie Snape.

„Er… Tom… Er plant den Tod… Er… Tom hat von einer Prophezeiung gehört."

Snape riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich ihn.„Und?"

„Er ist auf dem Weg den Jungen zu ermorden. Die Potter-"

Mit einem Ruck war Snape aufgesprungen. Dass das Geschirr vom Tisch fiel, kümmerte ihn nicht. „Potter? James und … Lily Potter?"

Sie nickte. „Deine Lily", wisperte sie.

„Verdammt. Wann, Shiva, wann?"

„Jetzt… Es ist zu spät, mein Junge… Wo willst du hin?"

„Zu Dumbledore", hörte sie ihn nur noch rufen.

Als Dumbledore vor dem Haus der Potters erschien, war schon alles geschehen.

_Erinnerungsende_

„Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, er ist endgültig tot, Shiva", versuchte Snape noch mal die Tatsache zu verdeutlichen.

Die blinde Frau nickte. „Zwanzig Jahre ist es her als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe." Ihre Hände verkrampften sich kurz.

Als sich die Anspannung löste, wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was ist mit dir, Severus? Warum bist du her gekommen?"

„Ich-", er brach ab. „Ich wollte dich besuchen."

Sie lachte leise. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich dir das nicht abnehmen.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit aufrecht da gesessen, doch nun fiel er in sich zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll, Shiva", flüsterte er.

Die alte Dame nickte. „Geht es um eine Frau?"

„NEIN", bellte er (was ihr ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte). „Es ist … mein Leben. Ich habe keine Familie. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot. Meine Tätigkeit als Spion beendet. Was soll ich nun machen? Ich habe kein Ziel mehr. Nichts, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben. Ich-" Wieder brach Snape ab. Diesmal, weil er die alte, knochige Hand seiner noch älteren Freundin auf seiner spürte.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, dass wir um etwas Kämpfen, Severus. Je mehr wir um etwas kämpfen, desto mehr wollen wir etwas. Und oft sind wir, wenn wir es denn endlich besitzen, nur enttäuscht, weil sich unser erkämpftes Ziel als etwas anderes entpuppt als das, was wir uns erhofft haben… Severus, komm zur Ruhe. Du hast niemanden, auf den du Rücksicht nehmen musst. Geh fort von hier. Fang irgendwo neu an. Such dir jemanden, mit dem du das Leben teilen kannst. Geh deinen Forschungen nach. Mach etwas. Such dir einen neuen Sinn, den du dir selbst gewählt hast. Lass Andere nicht länger Macht über dich und dein Leben ausüben. Lass dich nicht länger benutzen. Erst machtest du dich von deiner Mutter abhängig, die dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an Tom, verkauft hat. Dann von Lily, der du solange wichtig warst, wie du ihr nützlich warst. Tom, der sich geködert und missbraucht hat. Artemis, die in dir Dinge sah, die du nicht erfüllen konntest. Und schließlich Dumbledore, der ohne dich nicht soweit hätte gehen können und letztendlich den Ruhm für deine Arbeit eingeheimst hatte."

„Lass Lily und Artemis aus dem Spiel", flüsterte er heiser.

„Die Macht der Frauen kann einen Mann zum Narren machen, Severus. Ich selbst kenne dieses Spiel nur zu gut. Lass es nicht zu. Du musst endlich leben…" Ihr Griff war fest, trotz ihres Alters. „Wer ist sie?"

Verwirrt sah er zu ihr auf. „Wer ist wer?"

„Die, wegen der du jetzt zum Narren wirst?"

„Woher weißt du-?" Er unterbrach sich mit dem Bewusstsein, sich verraten zu haben.

Shiva lachte leise. „Du tauchst nach drei Jahren auf und nimmst als erstes meine Hand. Du suchst menschliche Nähe bei mir, weil du sie woanders nicht gefunden hast. Nähe, die du immer verabscheut hast, und die dich doch immer weiter vorangetrieben hat. Ich kenne dich, mein Junge…"

„Aus deinem Mund klingt das wie eine Drohung", versuchte er zu spotten.

Shiva schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Hast du dich in sie verliebt?"

Der Mann lehnte sich zurück. Lange schwieg er und dachte nach. „Nein, ich liebe sie nicht. Aber sie gibt mir Hoffnung und ich könnte sie lieben."

„Wo liegt das Problem? Ist sie ein Muggel?"

Nun war es an Severus, leise zu lachen. „Nein, liebste Shiva, sie ist ein Schlammblut."

Die alte Frau zog die Luft hastig ein. „Ein Schlammblut, Severus? Hast du aus der Sache mit Lily nichts gelernt?"

„Hör auf diesen alten Quatsch von dir zu geben. Sie ist die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit und fähiger als die meisten Reinblüter."

„Es tut mir leid, so habe ich es nicht gemeint, mein Junge. Bist du sicher, dass dich eine... muggelstämmige Hexe glücklich machen könnte?"

„Nicht nur mich", murmelte er leise.

„Ist sie vergeben?" Interessiert beugte sich Shiva vor, um ja nichts vom Klang seiner Stimme zu verpassen.

„Ja, sie ist vergeben, Shiva."

„Wie du es sagst, so klingt es, als wäre dieser Zauberer nicht einfach … eliminierbar?"

Snape wusste, dass diese alte Frau früher keinerlei Skrupel gehabt hatte und Menschen, die ihr im Wege standen, früher einfach verschwunden waren.

„Nein, dieser Zauberer ist nicht so einfach auszuschalten."

„Wer ist es?", fragte sie.

„Lucius."

Shiva atmete geräuschlos aus. „Ich verstehe dein Problem, Severus... Ich kenne meinen Enkel. Und nach der Sache mit Artemis… Auch wenn er dein Bruder ist, so wird er aus der Vergangenheit gelernt haben und-"

„Er hat das Servus-Ritual angewandt."

„Bei Merlin." Shiva war schockiert. „Er ist nicht wirklich soweit gegangen?"

„Doch das ist er. Und aus diesem Grund wird zwischen ihr und mir niemals was werden."

„Severus", sie nahm wieder seine Hand. „Gefühle kann man nicht aufhalten."

Barsch unterbrach er sie und stand ruckartig auf. „Eben darum sorge ich dafür, dass erst gar keine aufkommen. Sie und ich sind quitt. Es war eine kleine Emotionale Entgleisung, basierend auf kurzzeitig auftretender geistiger Umnachtung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger… Ich werde bald wieder kommen Shiva." Er küsste ihr die Wange.

Severus Snape, gefürchteter und unantastbarer Zaubertränkemeister machte sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Nach einem sehr harten und langen Wochenende mit einer noch anstrengenderen Familienfeier melde ich mich zurück.:-)

Und wieder eröffnet sich ein weiterer Handlungsstrang. Allerdings ist Shiva nicht wichtig für den Plot, nur für die Vergangenheit. Dennoch, solltet ihr Fragen haben, wendet euch an ruhig an mich. Ich versuche sie, soweit es der Plot der Geschichte zu lässt, zu beantworten.

Scheinbar kommen jetzt die ersten hinter die Perfidität der neuen Situation bezüglich des Rituals schmunzel  
Entweder Ron stirbt oder trennt sich von Hermine und das Ritual wird endgültig wirksam, so dass sie für immer an Lucius gebunden ist (es sei denn, er gibt sie frei, was aber relativ unwahrscheinlich ist). Oder Ron muss weiterleben bzw. darf sich nicht von ihr trennen, so dass sie eine Weasley bleibt und sie kann auch mit Sev anbandeln. Aber da ist dann ja noch Lucius Malfoy, der mit Sicherheit nicht zulässt, dass sie und Sev sich näher kommen…. Nein, Lucius wird Ron nicht ermorden g

Edit: Fehler (AREW-Fan) ausgemerzt. Das mit dem 'Bruder' erwähne ich bereits zum vierten oder fünften Mal g

**Danke:**  
sepsis: Danke für dein Review und dein Kompliment. Ich gebe mir Mühe. lächel


	44. Willkommen zurück, Euer Gnaden

**Kapitel 44 – Willkommen zurück, Euer Gnaden  
**

**Aber die Gesellschaft, die Gesellschaft!  
Wie verhärtet sie das Herz, wie frivol macht sie den Geist!  
Wie macht sie uns nur dafür leben, was man von uns sagen wird!**  
Anne Louise Germaine de Staël,

Die Gesellschaft begann um 21 Uhr am Abend. Bereits um 21.30 Uhr drängelten sich die Damen und Herren der Gesellschaft in dem großen Ballsaal des Baron of Rever's und seiner Gattin, der ehrenwerten Baroness of Rever.

Der Gastgeber hatte seinen 100. Geburtstag zum Anlass genommen ein rauschendes Fest zu feiern, und stand noch immer neben den großen Flügeltüren, die den Zugang zu dem riesigen Saal boten.

Alles was Rang und Namen hatte war versammelt. Niemand wollte es verpassen, wenn der legendäre Schwarze Fürst die Rückkehr in den Schoß des magischen Hochadels vollzog.

Lucius Malfoy hatte viele Namen. Vom Blonden Engel, über eben jenen Schwarzen Fürst oder Prinz der Nacht, bis hin zu Vater Tod. Die eine oder andere Dame nannte ihn allerdings auch „Geliebter der Sünde", doch das geschah nur im Verborgenen. Offen hatte sie eine Lady nie zu einer Affäre mit dem Blonden Toxikum bekannt.

Seitdem sein Erscheinen bekannt geworden war, waren die Zusagen zu dieser Festlichkeit in die Höhe geschnellt. Niemand wollte sich den Augenblick entgehen lassen, indem diese Legende erneut auf die Gesellschaft stieß.

Um 21.59 Uhr war es schließlich so weit. Der Zeremonienmeister klopfte mit seinem Stock drei Mal laut auf den Boden und kündigte den Skandalumwobenen Schwarzen Fürst an. „Wehrte Lords, wehrte Lady, der Ehrenwehrte Lucius Malfoy, Duke of Wiltshire, und die Ehrenwerte", für einen Moment stutzte er, als er den Namen auf der Karte las. Diese Vorstellung war absolut unbrittisch. Dennoch verkündete er dann, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: „Lady Hermine."

Im Saal war es mit einem Schlage ruhig geworden. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Sämtliche Augenpaare sahen zu den großen Flügeltüren. Es schien, als hätte jeder im Raum en Atem angehalten, denn, als Lucius und Hermine im Türrahmen erschienen, stießen sämtliche Anwesenden den Atem mit einem Mal aus.

Hermines Arm lag in Lucius' Ellenbeuge, beschützend hatte er seine Hand über ihre gelegt. Auf der Schwelle blieben sie stehen. Fünf, sechs, vielleicht auch zehn Sekunden war der Saal wie erstarrt. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge fühlten den Blick von jedem aus sich. Hermines Lächeln wirkte ein wenig steif, das von Lucius dagegen gelassen. Er war wieder zurück auf dem Parkett, wo Köpfe rollten. Doch er dachte nicht daran, selbst sein Haupt hergeben zu müssen. Er gedachte, die Fäden im Hintergrund zu ziehen und zu entscheiden, wer gehen musste und wer bleiben durfte.

Kühl blickte er von der einen Seite zur anderen, nur um seinen Blick darauf zu Hermine schweifen zu lassen und ich aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Lucius gab die Richtung vor, Hermine folgte.

Die lange Treppe meisterten sie beide in vollendeter Anmut. Kein Stolpern, kein Fallen. Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Davor hatte sie am meisten Angst gehabt.

Am Fuße der Treppe wartete ein Lakai mit einem Tablett. Er bot den neuen Gästen ein Glas mit Champagner an. Lucius ergriff eins, dann nahm Hermine ein weiteres.

„Lucius, wie schön, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Henry, meinen ergebensten Dank für Ihre Einladung." Das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, war genauso falsch wie das des Gastgebers. „Die Freude, mich wieder in Ihrem Kreise bewegen zu dürfen steigt ins Unermessliche, wenn Sie auch meine Frau auf dieser Gesellschaft willkommen heißen."

Hermine trat einen Schritt auf die Gastgeber zu und wollte gerade einen tiefen Knicks machen (sie hatte ihn vor dem Spiegel in Hogwarts geübt), als Lucius sie zurück hielt. „Nicht, mein Herz. Du bist ranghöher."

„Lucius, ich bin ein Schlammblut."

Ein diabolisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Aber das wissen sie doch nicht."

„Lady Hermine, gestatten Sie mir die Freude, Ihnen als erstes zu sagen, wie erfreut wir alle sind, Sie auf unserer Gesellschaft begrüßen zu dürfen." Die Baroness ergriff ihre Hände. „Bitte nennen Sie mich Penelopè. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir gute Freundinnen sein werden. Bitte, lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein paar weitere einflussreiche Frauen vorstellen."

Die Baroness wollte Hermine mit sich ziehen, doch Lucius legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Liebste Penelopè, Sie sind doch eine schöne (Hermine bekam insgeheim einen Lachanfall ob dieser Übertreibung) und intelligente Frau. Sie wissen mit Sicherheit, dass ich Hermine an diesem überaus wichtigen Abend, dank Ihrer Gesellschaft, nur ungern aus den Augen lasse." Er blickte zum Baron. „Sie wissen, Henry, schöne Frauen sollte man nie aus den Augen lassen." Dann glitt sein Blick zu Hermine und sein Gesicht nahm einen verliebten Ausdruck an. Ein jeder im Saal konnte seine Zuneigung sehen. Ebenso das raubtierhafte Lächeln, als sich Lucius erneut zum Baron umdrehte. „Alles Gute zu Ihrem einhundertsten Geburtstag, lieber Henry."

Hermine konnte sich die vielen Namen nicht merken. Ein Zauberer glich dem nächsten. Eine Hexe sah einer anderen ähnlich. „Lady Blackwood", wurde ihr vorgestellt. Oder war es die Duchess of Klingsey? Lord Dashlike machte einen formvollendeten Diener vor ihr. Oder hieß er Lord Mashwistle? Ihr tat der Kopf weh, was mit Sicherheit auch von der stickigen Luft kam. Sie riskierte einen Seitenblick zu ihrem gut aussehenden Begleiter. Lucius schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Er lächelte, nickte, verbeugte sich. Der einen Lady küsste er die Hand, der anderen machte er ein charmantes Kompliment. Er war zu Hause angekommen. Dies war seine Welt…

Sie fühlte die vielen Blicke auf sich. Die meisten waren neugierig, doch es gab auch feindselige. Verstohlen sah sie sich um. Wahrscheinlich waren hier mehr ehemalige Todesser vorhanden, als sie ursprünglich vermutet hatte. Lucius war mittlerweile von einem großen Kreis umringt und machte einen charmanten Witz, worüber die Gattin des derzeit amtierenden Zaubereiministers herzhaft lachte. Sie flirtete ungeniert mit dem blonden Teufel, doch dieser ging nur bedingt darauf ein. Es war gerade intensiv genug, um nicht als unhöflich empfunden und nicht extrem genug, um als schamlos zu gelten.

Lucius sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Hermine sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Er legte ihr mit einer elegant anmutenden Geste den Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie nah an sich heran. „Du machst das wundervoll, mein Herz", raunte er ihr mit verführerischer Stimme ins Ohr. „Ich bin stolz, die schönste und eleganteste Frau des Abends an meiner Seite haben zu dürfen."

„Alter Charmeur", lachte sie.

„Nein, mein Herz, nur verliebt." Seine ganze Zuneigung spiegelte sich in seiner Haltung wieder. Jedem Anwesenden raubte die Intensität dieses Blicks den Atem. Die Luft zwischen diesem Paar schien zu knistern und zu vibrieren. Niemand zweifelte daran, dass sie sich nicht nahe standen.

Er lächelte sie an, neigte sich zu ihr hinab und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Wir bleiben nicht allzu lange. Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus, zu sehr sehne ich mich danach, von deinen schlanken Beinen umklammert zu werden, während mich du mich nass und willig empfängt und-"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Luc, sei in Merlins Namen still." Hermine lief rot an. Doch er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Wieder hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der umstehenden, und Lucius betrieb gekonnt Konversation.

Hermine suchte ein paar Minuten später wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich werde für eine kleine Weile auf den Balkon gehen. Es ist mir zu heiß und zu stickig hier drin", wisperte sie ihm zu.

Besorgt war Lucius ihr einen Blick zu. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nein, nein, bleib du ruhig hier. Ich bin in ein paar Augenblicken wieder da." Sie lächelte ihm zu, löste sich von ihm und ging, mit einem eingefrorenem Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf die Balkontüren zu.

Draußen atmete Hermine tief ein und genoss die frische Nachtluft. Ihr Blick schweifte über den erleuchteten Garten, und sie beschloss, sich ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten.

Auf dem Rückweg, es trennte sie nur noch eine große Statue von der Terrasse, hörte sie die Stimmen zweier Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. „…Blick war einfach skandalös. Was will er nur von dieser Frau?", war eine helle Stimme zu hören.

Die zweite, tiefere, Stimme antwortete auch umgehend. „Sie ist die Freundin des Potterjungen. Vielleicht versucht er auf diesem Wege seine Vergangenheit auszuradieren?"

„Hast du gesehen, wie verboten gut er aussieht? Er scheint wirklich nichts von seiner Jugend eingebüsst zu haben. So unglaublich attraktiv und dieses betörende Lächeln… Wäre ich nur zehn Jahre jünger…"

„Ja, er sieht noch besser aus als vor drei Jahren. Daher verstehe ich einfach nicht, was er von diesem Mauerblümchen will. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass sie einen wirklich eleganten Kleidergeschmack besitzt. Dieses lange, figurbetonte dunkelgrüne Kleid mit den langen weißen Handschuhen sieht wirklich umwerfend aus."

Die zweite Frau lachte meckernd. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie diesen Geschmack besitzt? Wahrscheinlich hat er ihr das Kleid ausgesucht, um sich nicht vollkommen vor uns zu blamieren. Ich frage mich wirklich, was er an ihr findet. Er kann so viel schönere, bessere und vor allem reinblütigere Frauen haben."

„Ja, Meredith, stell dir vor, sie soll ein Schlammblut sein."

„Nein." Die Frau namens Meredith schien wirklich schockiert. „Jane, das kann nicht stimmen. So tief würde der Schwarze Fürst nicht sinken. Das glaube ich nicht."

Hermine lehnte sich zitternd an die Statue. Sie war leichenblass und verspürte den Wunsch nur noch nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Die Worte der beiden Frauen hatten sie tief verletzt, und sie wusste, egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie würde nie als ihresgleichen akzeptiert werden.

Die junge Hexe blickte sich durch einen Tränenschleier um und sah in ein paar Metern Abstand eine Bank stehen. Sie taumelte auf diese hinzu und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Im Nachhinein konnte Hermine nicht sagen, wie lange sie draußen gesessen hatte. Sie zitterte vor Kälte, ihre Augen waren verquollen und das Make-up wohl verlaufen.

„Machen Sie sich nichts aus diesem Geschwätz dummer Frauen", ertönte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Rasch zog die junge Frau ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ridikül und sprach sowohl einen Reinigungszauber, als auch einen Abschwellzauber.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, meine Liebe." Die Gestalt löste sich von der Statue und trat langsam auf sie hinzu.

Hermine keuchte auf, als sie Orion Rosier erkannte. Schnell hob sie ihren Zauberstab. „Bleiben sie von mir fern." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Malfoy. Die Warnung ihres Mannes ist mir gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. Sie brauche keine Angst zu haben, dass ich ihn verärgern werde. Ich weiß wozu er fähig ist." Rosier bot ihr den Arm. „Darf ich Sie zurück in den Saal führen?"

Hermine nickte und stand auf.

Lucius war von einer inneren Unruhe erfüllt. Hermine war schon zu lange unterwegs. Sie wollte auf den Balkon, doch als er nachgesehen hatte, hatte er sie nicht entdecken können. Er sah sich im Saal umher, konnte seine junge Hexe aber nirgends entdecken. Als sein Blick zufällig wieder zur Balkontür glitt, sah er sie am Arm von Orion Rosier eintreten. Sie sah zwar makellos aus, aber dennoch konnte er sehen, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Rosier hatte es doch nicht gewagt sie zu beleidigen oder gar einzuschüchtern?

Im Geiste bereits eine mögliche Rache vorbereitend ging er mit zügigen Schritten auf Hermine zu. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, Liebste", raunte er ihr zu. Dann sah er forschend Rosier an. „Orion?" Die Männer nickten sich zu.

„Ich habe die kleine Lady völlig aufgelöst im Garten gefunden, Lucius." Orion drehte sich noch einmal verbeugend um und ging ins angrenzende Kartenzimmer.

Sofort zog Lucius Hermine in eine innige Umarmung. „Was ist passiert, mein Herz?"

Sie schluckte. „Bring mich von hier fort, Luc. Bitte."

Er nickte. „Natürlich, wir müssen uns nur von Henry verabschieden."

Keine fünf Minuten später standen sie bereits in der Halle. Henry täuschte Verständnis für Hermines angebliche Kopfschmerzen vor. „Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Es ist Ihre erste Gesellschaft gewesen. Mit der Zeit werden sie sich daran gewöhnen. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie überhaupt gekommen sind."

Auch jetzt nickten sich die Männer respektvoll zu. Dann traten Lucius und Hermine auf den Apparierpunkt. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und eine Sekunde später tauchte das Tor Hogwarts vor ihnen auf.

Engumschlungen eilten sie über die Ländereien bis zu seinen Räumlichkeiten. Lucius zog sie sofort aufs Sofa. „Was ist denn passiert, Liebling?" Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem eleganten Knoten gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann zog er sie eng an sich heran und wiegte sie langsam hin und her.

Hermine erzählte ihm von der Begegnung mit den beiden Frauen und wie sehr sie die Worte verletzt hatten.

Als sie geendet hatte umfasste Lucius ihr Gesicht und hob es an, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Versuch dieses Geschwätz zu vergessen. Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich liebe dich."

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Hungrig fanden sich ihre Lippen und sie begannen sich wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Seine Hand fuhr unter ihr Kleid, während sie ihm ungeduldig das dunkle Hemd aufriss. Knöpfe fielen zu Boden, doch es interessierte sie nicht. Es zählte der nur Augenblick und ihre Liebe zueinander….

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Toxikum: Gift  
- Ridikül: kleine Handtasche mit langen Trägern gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts


	45. Morscordis

**Kapitel 45 – Morscordis **

**Das Gewissen ist die Stimme der Seele. Die Leidenschaften sind die Stimmen des Körpers**  
Jean Jacques Rousseau

_Rückblickanfang, 1974_

Er klopfte an der Tür, die zu den Privatgemächern des jungen Lucius Malfoy. Doch der Besucher erhielt keine Antwort. Erneut klopfte er, diesmal ungeduldiger und kraftvoller. „Luc?", rief eine Dinge Stimme leiser. „Mach die Tür auf."

Ein paar Sekunden später sprang selbige tatsächlich auf und der alte Mann humpelte ins Wohnzimmer. Suchend sah er sich um, nur um den blonden jungen Mann vor einem beeindruckend großen Spiegel stehen zu sehen, wo er sich nachdenklich eine seiner langen platinblonden Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr schob.

„Vielleicht sollte ich die Haare heute lieber zusammenbinden. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich heute Nacht nicht alleine zu schlafen gedenke, wäre es vielleicht von Vorteil, sich bei einer gewissen körperlichen Betätigung nicht andauernd die Haare zurückstreichen zu müssen. Andererseits sagt mir meine Erfahrung, dass die Frauen es sexy finden wenn mir die Haare ins Gesicht fallen, während ich ihnen gerade den phantastischsten Fick ihres Lebens beschere." Unverhohlene Arroganz sprach aus seinen Augen, als er sich abschätzend im Spiegel betrachtete. „Wahrscheinlich ist diese Frage sekundär. Ich sehe in jeder Lebenslage gut aus."

Abschließend lächelte er charmant dem Spiegel zu und drehte sich zu seinem Besucher um. „Meister Bazil, wie schön, Sie zu sehen." Mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung lud er seinen Gast ein auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. „Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein anbieten? Oder doch lieber ein Glas Whiskey?"

Bazil Ardwhall warf seinem Schützling einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als er sich in den angebotenen Sessel fallen ließ. „Irgendwann wird dir deine Arroganz noch einmal den Hals brechen, mein Junge."

Besagter Junge lächelte selbstsicher. „Aber dann bitte erst, nachdem ich die wunderschönen Sorya nachts bei mir hatte. Ein lupenreiner Diamant, geradezu dafür geschaffen, von mir geschliffen zu werden", geriet er ins Schwärmen.

Meister Bazil schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Junge… Würdest du bitte deine Gedanken von weiblichen Kurven und nächtlichen Vergnügungen zurück ins ernsthafte Leben lenken?"

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus dem aristokratisch geschwungenen, schönen Gesicht des Jüngeren. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Meister?"

„Komm mit mir, mein Junge. Ich werde auf den Kontinent gehen."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, und das wissen Sie. Morgen ist es soweit."

„Genau das macht mir Angst, Junge. Ich bin selbst Teil dieser gigantischen Maschinerie gewesen. Ich selbst bin Mitglied in seiner Organisation." Bazil schob seinen linken Arm hoch und hielt seinem Schüler den Arm hin. Das Todessermal leuchtete blutrot. „Ich komme gerade von einem Treffen. Die letzten Vorbereitungen für deine Aufnahme. Junge, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Das wirst du nicht mit deinem charmanten Lächeln hinter dich bringen. Tom Riddle bedeutet dein Untergang." Er hatte sich in Rage geredet, so dass er jetzt schwer keuchend in seinem Sessel hing.

Lucius ließ seinen Blick über den geschundenen Körper seines Gegenübers gleiten. „Wir hatten diese Diskussion bereits, Meister. Ich habe keine Wahl, selbst wenn ich wollte. Alea iacta est, wie die Lateiner sagen."

Bazil warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu. „Man hat immer eine Wahl, Junge. Entweder man tut etwas, oder man lässt es. Entweder man geht an einer Kreuzung links oder rechts. Entweder man lebt oder man stirbt. Ich weiß, dass bei dir noch nicht alles verloren ist. Du bist über Shiva in diesem Sog drin. Du hast nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt. Ich kann dir die Welt zeigen, Luc. Begleite mich und lerne die Schönheiten kennen."

Ein kalter Ausdruck legte sich in Lucius Augen. „Sie meinen, ich soll auf das hier", er zeigte kurz im Raum umher, „verzichten. Ich soll die Aussicht auf Reichtum, Macht und Ansehen ausschlagen, nur weil Sie es sich plötzlich anders überlegt haben? Sie vergessen, Bazil, das meine Großmutter die mächtigste Frau an der Seite des Dunklen Lords ist. Seine Schwarze Dame. Die Frau, die Dumbledore nicht kennt. Der Gegenpart zu McGonagall. Nichts wird den Lord aufhalten können, Bazil. Und irgendwann wird meine Großmutter zu alt sein. Sie ist 131 Jahre alt. Irgendwann wird sie zurücktreten und dann werde ich zur Stelle sein und ihren Platz einnehmen. Seit jener schicksalhaften Begegnung zwischen dem Jungen Tom Riddle und der Frau Shiva Malfoy sind unsere Schicksale zwangsläufig aneinander gekettet. Ich kann hier nicht fort. Es ist meine Bestimmung meine Position auf dem Schachbrett der Zaubereigesellschaft einzunehmen. Morgen werde ich ein Bauer, doch schon mal werde ich der Ersten Garde unseres Lords angehören. Und dann, Bazil, wird jeder mit Ehrfurcht den Namen Malfoy erwähnen. Die Malfoys werden die englischen Medicis sein."

Ein loderndes Feuer brannte in seinen Augen, als er nach dieser leidenschaftlichen Rede den anderen Mann anblickte. „Sie mögen mein Pate sein. Und Sie waren mein Meister, Bazil. Sie haben mich gelehrt, mich auf dem Parkett der Gesellschaft bewegen zu können. Von Ihnen lernte ich es, Intrigen zu spinnen und dem Fall in eine Schlangengrube zu entgehen. Sie brachten mir die Dunklen Künste näher und ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mich die Lust am Spiel mit der Psyche gelehrt haben. Das allein, nur aus diesem Grund, werde ich unsere Gespräche bezüglich Ihrer Flucht vergessen und Ihnen eine Chance geben, sich wie ein feiger Hund aus dem Staub zu machen."

Meister Bazil sah ihn mit unendlicher Trauer an. „Vielleicht wirst du irgendwann einmal lernen, dass es weitaus mehr Mut bedeutet, sich einen Fehler einzugestehen und zu flüchten, wie du es sagst, als die Augen zu verschließen und blindlings einer Sehnsucht zu folgen, von der man ahnt, dass sie tödlich enden wird."

„Sie sind ein alter Mann, Bazil. Seien Sie sich meines Danks gewiss. Gehen Sie. Flüchten Sie in eine Traumwelt ohne den Dunklen Lord. Aber glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass man ihm nicht entfliehen kann. Heute werde ich Sie unbehelligt ziehen lassen. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal gegenüber stehen, dann als Feinde."

Lange sah ihn der ältere Mann an. Sein Blick war nachdenklich, frei von jeder Trauer. Schließlich nickte er. „Ich danke dir, Lucius. Dann werden wir uns heute das letzte Mal sehen. Ich gedenke nicht zum Kanonenfutter Tom Riddles zu werden."

Sein Blick fiel zu dem Spiegel, indem sich sein Schützling vorher ausgiebig betrachtet hatte. „Ich werde dir zum Abschluss deiner Lehre ein Geschenk machen, dass dich letztendlich davor bewahren soll, dich selbst zu verlieren." Mit überraschender Vitalität stand er auf und ging zu dem imposanten Spiegel. Geradezu liebevoll ließ er seine Hand über das kalte Glas wandern. Zuerst waren es unkontrollierte, kreisförmige Bewegungen, doch schnell entstand ein Muster. Es sah aus, als male Meister Bazil unbekannte Zeichen in einer fremdartig geschriebenen Sprach auf die kalte Oberfläche.

Schließlich legte er seine Handfläche auf einen Punkt oberhalb der Mitte auf den Spiegel, die andere Hand eine Elle darunter. Er begann mit der oberen Hand einen Kreis zu malen, während er die untere Hand genauso langsam nach oben schob, so dass eine Senkrechte den Kreis halbierte. Dabei murmelte er unablässig Worte in einer fremdklingenden Sprache, die Lucius nicht verstand. Als sich seine Hände wieder berührten, zog er die Handflächen von dem Spiegel ab.

„Ein weises Wesen, innig und zart, ein jeder von uns in seiner Brust hat". Bazil trat drei Schritte zurück, die Handflächen aufeinander gepresst vor seiner Brust.

„Ein gutes Wesen, klug und mächtig, ein jeder von uns an seiner Seite braucht." Er führte seine Hände langsam nach unten und hielt sie so neben seinem Körper, als trüge er zwei Krüge Wasser.

„Ein liebendes Wesen, rein und unverbraucht, ein jeder von uns versteht." Nun ließ er seine Hände an seinem Körper entlang gleiten und streckte sie zum Spiegel aus. Eine Feuerspur, so schien es, begann sich langsam dort in den Spiegel zu fressen, wo der mächtige Zauberer vorher seine Spur gezogen hatte.

Als das Zeichen auf dem Spiegel brannte, schob Bazil seine Handflächen übereinander und krümmte sie, so als würde er Wasser schöpfen wollen. Das Feuer verblasste im Spiegel und begann in seiner Hand neu aufzulodern. Sobald dieser Vorgang beendet war drehte sich der Mann zu Lucius um. „Dieses Wesen, sei dir auf immer und ewig ein Freund." Mit diesen Worten ‚schleuderte' er das Feuer auf den blonden Jungen zu, der zu überrascht war, um sich zu wehren. Das Feuer brannte sich in den Körper des Jungens ein. Und als er komplett in Flammen zu stehen schien, bildete sich in dem Spiegel langsam ein Bild von Lucius Malfoy. Der Junge brach schließlich keuchend zusammen.

Meister Bazil kniete sich neben ihn. „Ich vermag nicht länger an deiner Seite weilen und dich schützen, Junge, doch der Spiegel soll dir ein Gefährte werden. Er ist ein Teil deines Selbst und soll dich immer wieder auf den richtigen, den friedvollen, den weißen Weg zurückführen. Mehr kann ich nicht mehr für dich tun. Pass auf dich auf mein Junge." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Bazil Ardwhall aus dem Leben von Lucius Malfoy…

_ Zeitsprung, 27 Jahre später _

Obwohl es noch Sommer war brannte der Kamin in der Wohnung von Lucius Malfoy. Sein Hauself hatte ihm zuvor das Feuer entzündet und war nun vor seinem Herrn, der wieder einmal furchtbarer Laune war, geflohen.

Seine Vergangenheit ließ ihn nicht los. Immer und immer wieder traten Bilder vor sein Augen, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.

Lucius wischte mit der Hand energisch durch die Luft, ganz so, als könne er damit seine Gedanken wegwischen.

„Genug", sprach er zu sich selbst und starrte erbost in die Flammen.

„Wer im Licht der Gegenwart lebt, braucht sich um die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit keine Sorgen zu machen", war eine gut bekannte Stimme zu hören.[Anm.: Ernst Festl

„Würdest du mich bitte mit deinen altklugen Ratschlägen verschonen?", fauchte er genervt.

Das Portrait im Spiegel verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Warum sollte ich das tun, mein Engel?"

Lucius rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Weil du mich auf die Nerven fällst. Ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn du dich in Zukunft auf deine ursprüngliche Rolle besinnen und Ekel erregend nett sein könntest. Dazu zähle ich im Übrigen auch, dass du dich an meine Anweisungen hältst."

Für einen Moment starrte der Mann im Portrait den Mann, der davor stand, verblüfft an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wenn du dich irgendwann einmal beruhigen könntest…"

„Zukunft… ursprüngliche Rolle… Ekel erregend nett", jappste das Spiegelportrait.

Lucius setzte sich in einen Sessel und trommelte genervt mit den Fingern auf die Lehne. „Was hat sich Bazil nur dabei gedacht, dich mir zu schenken", murrte er.

Der Spiegel wurde ruhiger, bevor er gelassen antwortete. „Er wollte jemanden, der dir die Schönheit der weißen Magie vor Augen hält. Und ich hab in all den Jahren doch gute Arbeit geleistet, nicht wahr, mein Engel?"

„Allerdings", knurrte Lucius. „Noch ein Wort mehr über Dumbledore und ich hätte dir den Hals umgedreht."

Wieder lachte der Spiegel. „Nun, mein Engel, Zeiten ändern sich. Dumbledore war nichts weiter als ein alter Narr, der geglaubt hatte, die Welt ändernd zu können und den Lauf der Geschichte aufhalten zu können."

„Immerhin hat dieser alte Narr erfolgreich das Geheimnis Voldemorts lüften können, nicht wahr? Wer wäre schon auf die Idee gekommen, seine Seele zu spalten."

„Einfach, aber zugegeben genial", sinnierte der Spiegel. „Wobei wir wieder bei DEM Thema angelangt wären. Bist du immer noch davon überzeugt deinen brillanten Verstand und deine Begabungen der guten Seite zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

„Mehr denn je. Was beschwerst du dich? Ist es nicht all die Jahre genau das, was du mir immer und immer wieder vorgeschlagen hast?"

„Zeiten ändern sich, mein Engel."

„Definitiv."

„Was bringt dich eigentlich zu dieser unglaublich dreisten Annahme, die weiße Seite könnte dir das geben, wonach du begehrst? Hast du es nicht unter dem Dunklen Lord zu viel gebracht? Ehre, Rum, Reichtum, Macht?"

„Tod, Hass, Schrecken, Angst", zählte Lucius dagegen.

„Ein geringer Preis für die angenehmen Freuden des Lebens, mein Engel." Das Portrait machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Liebe ist vergänglich. Vielleicht kannst du Frauen im ersten Moment bieten, was sie suchen. Faszination, Einfluss, einen Platz in der Gesellschaft, Wohlstand… Doch reicht das aus, mein Engel? Hat dich die Frau nicht hintergangen, irgendwann, weil du sie zwar versorgen kannst, tiefergehend aber nicht dazu fähig bist, ihr dein Herz zu schenken?"

Lucius war bei diesen Worten aufgesprungen. Jeder einzelne Buchstabe schien sich wie ein Messerstich in sein Herz zu bohren. „Ruhe", donnerte er erbost. „Ich will davon nichts hören."

„Unsere Schicksäle sind miteinander verwoben, mein Freund. Bazil hat dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht mehr ohne mich sein wirst."

„Irgendwann, werde ich dich los sein. Und dieser Tag wird der glücklichste in meinem Leben sein."

„Und solange feilst du an deinem Ruf des reuevollen Verlierers?", spöttelte der Spiegel.

„Ich bin ein guter Mensch", fauchte Lucius. „Tief in mir ist etwas Gutes und das werde ich hervorholen. Koste es was es wolle."

„Würdest du wirklich alles dafür zahlen?" Die Stimme des Spiegels hatte etwas Lauerndes an sich. „Ich könnte dir helfen, mein Engel."

Lucius horchte auf. „Du bist lediglich ein Portrait."

„Ich bin deine gute Seite, dein Gewissen, natürlich kann ich dir helfen."

„Das warst du einmal…"

„Auch in mir steckt etwas Gutes, mein Engel. Und wenn es nur die Absicht war, die mich hat entstehen lassen. Ich kann dir helfen, doch der Preis ist hoch. Du wirst mir etwas geben müssen, ein Teil von dir und du wirst von mir jegliche Unterstützung bekommen…"

„Was willst du?" In Lucius regte sich eine unbekannte Hoffnung.

„Ich will ein Teil deiner Seele, mein Engel… Sie macht mich lebendig. Gib sie mir…"

„Welchen Teil?"

„Einerlei. Welchen auch immer du mir geben willst. Ich bin ein eigenständig denkendes Wesen, doch mit einem Teil deiner Seele werde ich fühlen können."

„Und was versprichst du dir davon?"

„Gib mir einen Körper mein Freund, und ich werde das Gefängnis hier verlassen können. Gib mir jemanden, dessen Körper ich übernehmen kann."

Lucius Mundwinkel zog sich spöttisch hoch. „Filch konnte ich noch nie leiden."

Nun sah das Portrait erbost aus. „Filch ist ein Narr. Ich kann Narren nicht ausstehen. Sorge dafür, dass ich mit dem Blut eines Mannes in Berührung komme, und ich werde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben, so dass sein einziger Weg die Flucht aus diesem Leben ist. Dann kann ich endlich in die Welt der Lebenden eintauchen und endlich atmen, fühlen, leben, das erleben, wovon ich die anderen Portraits immer schwärmen höre…"

Lucius ließ ein Glas Whiskey erscheinen und trank es in einem Zuge leer. „Und du glaubst ernsthaft, ich würde wirklich auf diesen Handel eingehen? Dann bist du dümmer als ich dachte." Er sah den Spiegel verächtlich an.

Dieser rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Es tut dir nicht weh, mein Engel. Du wirst nichts merken. Auch der Dunkle Lord hat keinen Schmerz verspürt."

„Ich fürchte nicht den Schmerz? Du bist es, der mir Sorge bereitet…"

Wieder lächelte das Bild spöttisch. Es hatte im Laufe der Jahre seine eigenen Pläne gemacht. Eines Tages würde er die Welt erleben. Doch dazu brauchte er diesen, zum Weichei mutierten, Lucius Malfoy. Es wurde ungeduldig. Es hatte Blut geleckt und es wollte mehr. Es wollte nicht mehr durch die Portraits im Schloss geistern und sich die illusionistischen Träume seines blonden Gegenübers antun. Es wollte endlich den Platz einnehmen, der ihm zustand.

In dem realen Lucius Malfoy brodelte es. Er sollte seine Seele spalten. Doch wohin das geführt hat, hatte er an Voldemort erkennen können. Er wollte nicht auf diesen Handel eingehen. Es wäre zwangsläufig der einfache Weg gewesen, doch er war stark und mächtig genug, den schwierigeren, besseren, beschreiten zu können. Noch nie hatte er sich Schwäche erlaubt, er wollte nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt anfangen. Dennoch, er ahnte, dass der Spiegel ihm über kurz oder lang Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Er musste ihn loswerden. Unbedingt.

Lucius stand auf und nahm den Spiegel von der Wand.

„Was machst du da", zischte es. Doch den Zauberer kümmerte es nicht. Er versuchte den Gegenstand schrumpfen zu lassen. Doch nichts passierte. Er versuchte den Spiegel zu zerbrechen, doch auch das gelang nicht. Bestimmt eine Stunde probierte er verschiedenste Zauber und Flüche aus, dabei die schimpfende Stimme seines besseren Ichs ignorierend, doch er versagte. Nichts schien den Spiegel zerstören zu können.

Auf Muggelart schleppte er ihn letztendlich in den Verbotenen Wald. Dort war es ihm möglich noch mächtigere Flüche zu sprechen. Keiner war erfolgreich. Jeglicher Versuch, den Gegenstand zu zerstören, wurde im Keim erstickt. Lucius fluchte laut und ordinär. Seine Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt. Er wurde gereizt, ein Umstand, der für andere sehr gefährlich, wenn nicht sogar tödlich, enden könnte.

Funken stoben, wenn ein Fluch auf die eiskalte Oberfläche des Glases prallte. Je mächtiger der Fluch, desto gewaltiger die Lichtblitze. Der Zeiger auf der Turmuhr kroch unablässig und erbarmungslos weiter. Lucius hoffte, dass jeder im Schloss schlafen würde, so dass niemand ihn bei dieser Tätigkeit beobachtete. Zu viele Fragen würde es nach sich ziehen. Er schien Glück gehabt zu haben. Das Schloss lag noch immer ruhig da. Niemand kam auf ihn zu, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Schließlich gab Lucius Schweißnass geschwitzt auf. Er sprach mehrere Reinigungszauber und schließlich einen Mobiliarbus auf den Spiegel. Sanft und unschuldig ließ sich dieser mächtige Gegenstand zurück ins Schloss geben. Scheinbar so, als hätte es jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben.

In Gedanken schallte sich Lucius einen Narren. Der Spiegel war zwar ein eigenständig denkendes Wesen, doch es konnte keinen Widerstand leisten.

Erneut im Wohnzimmer angekommen hängte sich der Gegenstand seiner Alpträume wie von selbst an seinen ursprünglichen Platz auf.

„Buh!"

Der blonde Zauberer erschrak. Scheinbar war der Spiegel bester Laune. Verärgert drehte er sich zu selbigem um. Kein Kratzer war zu sehen. Nichts deutete auf die vergangene, vergebliche, Zerstörungswut hin.

„Wer ist denn da so schreckhaft? Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du mich nicht loswerden kannst", hörte Lucius sein Alter Ego spotten. Er schnaubte, einem Drachen nicht unähnlich, und leerte erneut ein Glas Whiskey in einem Zuge.

„Es täte dir gut, ab und an auf andere zu hören, mein Engel."

Das Glas krachte gegen die glatte Oberfläche. Doch, natürlich, auch hiernach war kein Kratzer zu sehen.

„Mäßige dich, Lucius, mäßige dich", mahnte das Portrait. Sein Lachen klang grauenvoll. „Ach Lucius, du solltest mich kennen. Einst erschuf mich Meister Bazil. Ein Zauberer, der mächtiger war als du. Und du glaubst ernsthaft mich vernichten zu können?" Wieder lachte es.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe." Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies ein vergeblicher Wunsch war.

Und schon bestätigte ihm der Spiegel dieses Trugbild. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich bin deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft. Ich bin du."

Erneut wurde ein Glas des überaus teuren Whiskeys gelehrt. Vielleicht half eine größere Menge Alkohol den Spiegel zu ignorieren?

„Das nützt auch nichts." Es klang unüberhörbar belustigt.

„Du nervst." Von Sekunde zu Sekunde steigerte sich Lucius' Wut und er begann, unbeherrscht und aggressiv zu werden. Vielleicht hätte das folgende vermieden werden können, hätte er an dieser Stelle einfach den Raum verlassen.

„Was soll ich machen? Du redest ja nicht mehr mit mir. Mir ist langweilig. Seitdem du mich nicht mehr mit Geschichten über den Dunklen Lord unterhältst ist mein Leben recht eintönig geworden."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist fort." Er konnte es nicht lassen, er ging auf das Spiel des Spiegels ein.

„Bereust du's?"

„Was geht es dich an, ob ich seinen Untergang bereue." Natürlich kannte der Spiegel die Wahrheit. Seitdem ‚es' mit seinem Blut in Berührung gekommen war, waren sie endgültig miteinander verbunden.

„Nichts."

„Siehst du, also sei ruhig und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven." Vielleicht verschwand der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf, wenn er aufhörte, den Spiegel anzusehen?

„Du hast dich verändert, Lucius. Wo ist die kalte Arroganz?" Es war reine Provokation, das wussten beide.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Natürlich wusste er es, doch vielleicht war der Spiegel, sein Gewissen, gnädig und ließ sich auf das Spiel ein.

„Wie heißt sie?" Natürlich war dem nicht so.

Lucius tat unschuldig. „Wer?"

„Na, die Frau."

„Es gibt keine Frau." Würde ‚es' ihm glauben?

„Lucius, jedes Mal wenn du dich veränderst steckt eine Frau dahinter. Das letzte Mal passierte es bei Narzissa." Natürlich war die Hoffnung vergeblich gewesen.

„Lass Narzissa aus dem Spiel."

„Ich habe also Recht."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Bei Merlin, jetzt streite ich mich schon mit meinem Spiegelbild." Fassungslos schüttelte Lucius Malfoy den Kopf. Das alles musste ein böser Traum sein. „Vielleicht sollte ich Madame Pomfrey doch aufsuchen."

Das Spiegelbild lachte leise. „Ich frage dich jeden Tag", drohte es vergnügt.

„Ich dreh dir jeden Tag den Hals um", versprach der lebendige Mann. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf steigerte sich ins Unermessliche.

„Komm doch her", grinste ‚es'.

„Ach verdammt, sie ist seit heute meine Kollegin." Manchmal war der einfache Weg doch der angenehmere. Sein Alter Ego würde es sowieso erfahren.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du mir den Rest nicht erzählen wirst?"

„Wie überaus scharfsinnig von dir." Lucius legte seinen ganzen Spott in seine Stimme.

„Du hast keine Chance."

„Das weiß ich auch."

„Außer …."

Lucius drehe sich abrupt zu seinem Spiegel um. „Außer …. was?", fragte er lauernd, das Gespräch von vorher fast völlig vergessen.

„Außer du änderst dich."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun ja, Frauen stehen auf gut aussehende Männer…."

Er schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen.

„… die charmant sind…"

Der Kopfschmerz schien von kleinen Messern her zu rühren, die sich unablässig und in steigender Geschwindigkeit in seinen Kopf bohrten.

„… und gute Manieren haben…"

Der Whiskey tat langsam seine Wirkung. Lucius musste blinzeln.

„… gewand und edel in Geist und Gesinnung..."

„Was willst du?" Die Beherrschung des Mannes war aufs äußerste gespannt.

„Kurz: Keinen adonishaften, reizbaren, jähzornigen Todesser."

„Ich BIN kein Todesser mehr."

„Dafür aufbrausend, cholerisch, Furcht erregend und böse."

„Sei ruhig, oder ich vergrab dich im Wald."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich morgen wieder hier hängen würde", erwiderte das Spiegelbild gelangweilt, „solltest du dich lieber von dem gute-Mädchen-stehen-auf-böse-Buben-Klischee verabschieden.

Verzweifelung machte sich in Lucius breit. „Ich bin kein 'böser Bube'."

Wieder wirkte der Spiegel äußerst interessiert. „Nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Dann lass es bleiben."

Der Spiegel schwieg.

Misstrauisch beäugte Lucius ihn noch einmal, wandte sich dann um, und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er überlegte, wie er den Spiegel wohl loswerden könnte, nachdem die Zerstörung nicht geklappt hatte.

Eine ganze Weile später regte sich der Spiegel wieder.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dich geändert zu haben?"

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es."

„Ich könnte dir helfen…"

„Was willst du?"

„Du kennst den Preis."

„Niemals werde ich auf dein Angebot eingehen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mit deiner Vergangenheit glücklich sein wirst?"

„Wer braucht schon Glück."

„Gehe rauf in den Astronomieturm und spring."

Der blonde Zauberer sah voller Abscheu auf sein Spiegelbild. „Und warum?"

„Du scheinst nichts mehr im Leben zu sehen. Du siehst kein lohnendes Ziel. Da kannst du dich ebenso gut umbringen."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Selbstmörder verachtet.

„Aber natürlich", spöttelte das Alter Ego. „Du willst ein guter Junge sein, weil du bemerkt hast, dass es einfacher ist, zu den guten zu zählen. Aber, sieh mich an Lucius, du bist nicht gut. Du bist ein elender Versager, der einen Meister braucht, um ihm folgen zu können. Gut zu sein bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und das kannst du nicht. Es ist so einfach einer Person blind zu folgen…"

Zorn und Hass machten sich in Lucius' Brust breit. Unkontrolliert zuckte er zusammen. Er sollte sich umdrehen und davon gehen, doch es war zu spät. Wie der der junge Lucius schon festgestellt hatte, so waren die Würfel gefallen. Das Folgende unvermeidlich. „Sei verdammt noch mal ruhig. RUHE!", brüllte er.

Der Spiegel lachte höhnisch.

„ICH KANN ES SCHAFFEN!"

„Aber natürlich."

„ICH BIN EIN GUTER MENSCH!"

„Feigling."

„ICH BIN NICHT IMMER NETT, ABER ICH BIN EIN GUTER MENSCH!"

„Versager."

Lucius riss seinen Zauberstab an sich und wirbelte zum Spiegel herum. Ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck loderte in seinen Augen. Er hob den Zauberstab und schrie: „MORSCORDIS!"

Ein weißer Blitz löste sich aus der Spitze des Stabes und eilte in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Spiegel zu. Das Portrait lachte phrenetisch.

Lucius fühlte wie sich der Schmerz seines Kopfes auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er schrie laut auf vor Schmerz. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich etwas aus ihm löste und wie ein dunkler Schatten auf den Spiegel zu raste.

„Danke, mein schöner Engel", schrie das Spiegelportrait und ein Ruck ging durch den gemalten Körper.

Lucius sackte in sich zusammen. Kälte machte sich in ihm breit. Eisige Gefühllosigkeit ergriff seinen Körper und in ihm machte sich das Wissen breit, etwas Unverzeihliches gemacht zu haben.

Er wollte den Spiegel zum Schweigen bringen, und hatte den Fluch angewandt, der Voldemorts Horkruxe als einziger hätte vernichten können. Doch der Preis war horrend. Er hatte dem Spiegel einen Teil seiner Seele gegeben, den tödlichen Teil.

„Discordis", flüsterte der Spiegel sardonisch…

_Rückblickende_

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- alea iacta est: lat. Dein Würfel sind gefallen (wörtlich „Der Würfel ist geworfen worden")

- de' Medici: florentinische Familie im 15./16. Jahrhundert. Ursprünglich unbedeutend stieg sie durch strategische Intrigen und großem Reichtum zu einer italienischen Großmacht auf

- Morscordis: lat. mors Tod, cordis Seele

- phrenetisch: wahnsinnig

- discordis: lat. disicio ich zerstöre, cordis Herz

- sardonisch fratzenhaft

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch in Bezug auf den Spiegel weiter aufklären…

* * *

**Danke:**  
- sepsis: danke für das Rev und dein Lob strahl. So etwas zu lesen tut wahnsinnig gut  Schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat…. Severus ist verwitwet. Also keine Sorge, Hermine hat also durchaus Chancen g 


	46. Zurück in die Kälte

**Kapitel 46 – Zurück in die Kälte**

**Halte! halt einmal, Unselige! Vergebens  
Irrst du in diesen rauhen Wüsten hin und her!  
Endlos liegen vor dir die Trauergefilde,  
Und was du suchst, liegt immer hinter dir.**  
Proserpina, von: Goethe

Severus Snape apparierte direkt vor die Tor Hogwarts. Aufgewühlt war er gestern Mittag über das Gelände von Malfoy Manor gerannt und dann in die Nokturngasse geflüchtet. Dort hatte er sich bis zum Abend betrunken. Etwas, was er das letzte Mal zwanzig Jahre zuvor gemacht hatte. Am Morgen war er neben einer dunkelhaarigen Schönheit aufgewacht. Sofort waren seine Gedanken vom Vortage wieder da gewesen, inklusive eines ansehnlichen Katers.

Doch als er jetzt, das große Tor durchquerend, auf das Schloss zuschritt, wurde er mit jedem Meter ruhiger und entschlossener. Er hatte aus der Sache mit Artemis gelernt. Nie wieder sollte so etwas passieren.

Er blieb stehen und sah über die Ländereien. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause. Nirgendwo anders könnte er hingehen. Das Häuschen seiner Mutter stand nicht mehr. Spinner's End war abgebrannt. Seine Villa, in der er mit Artemis gelebt hatte und die ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Voldemort gewesen war, war zu sehr mit Erinnerungen belastet. Die Elfe, die in dem Herrenhaus lebte und es in Ordnung hielt, bekam regelmäßig Geld überwiesen, damit sie leben und das Haus in Ordnung hielt.

Schnell verdrängte er die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und das Bild an die schöne Artemis, die vertrauensvoll zu ihm hochgesehen hatte, als er ihr das Jawort gab. Er verdrängte die Erinnerung an den süßen Kuss und Sehnsucht nach Liebe, die er verspürt hatte, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Tief atmete er durch und konzentrierte sich auf das Bild Hermines in seinen Gedanken. Dann stellte er sich eine riesige Kommode vor, mit vielen Schubladen und zog im Geiste eine noch leere Lade auf. Dorthinein packte er die Erinnerung an ihre Umarmung, die Wirkung, die sie auf ihn hatte und das Gefühl der Freude, welches er empfand, wenn er sie sah. Die Lade schlug mit einem lauten Knall zu und die Kommode verschwand irgendwo tief im Inneren von Snapes Seele. Eine einfache, aber wirkungsvolle Methode. Schon damals bei Lily hatte sie ihm geholfen…

Mit riesigen Schritten eilte er in den Kerker, um sich zum Mittagessen umzuziehen und frisch zu machen. Es hatte ihm gut getan, Shiva nach langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Bei dem Gedanken an sie lächelte er. Sie war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, dem er blind vertraut hatte – und es auch noch immer tat. Alle hatten ihn auf ihre eigene Art und Weise verraten. Nur Shiva nicht. Sie war immer die Einzige gewesen, zu der er hatte kommen können, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn am Anfang auf dem Schachbrett des Lebens hin und her geschoben hatte. Er war ein Bauer gewesen, bevor er sich schließlich auf der Position des Läufers wieder gefunden hatte. Damals war sie die mächtige Schwarze Königin gewesen. Der Gegenpart zu Minerva…

Niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte ihre Position und ihren Einfluss richtig eingeschätzt. Dumbledore kannte Shiva bereits aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Sie war, natürlich, eine Slytherin gewesen und Schulsprecherin. Er war, natürlich, Gryffindor und ebenfalls Schulsprecher gewesen. Sie hatten sich, trotz der unterschiedlichen Häuserzugehörigkeit gut verstanden. So gut, dass er Direktor Dippet schließlich überredet hatte, sie als Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zu holen. Die Kinder waren erwachsen gewesen und Shiva hatte sich nicht mit einer passiven Rolle abfinden können. Natürlich hatte sie zu gesagt…

Snape schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. Welch eigenartige Fügung des Schicksals. Shiva hatte Dumbledores grenzenloses Wohlwollen und Respekt genossen. Er hatte sie sogar soweit geschätzt, dass er sie gebeten hatte, auf den ‚kleinen Tom' aufzupassen, der sechs Jahre später eingeschult worden war. Dumbledore war sich über Riddles Charakter im Klaren gewesen. Er hatte Shiva dem kleinen Jungen zur Seite stellen wollen, um Tom das Gute zu lehren, um ihm zu zeigen, was Vertrauen und Freundschaft bedeutete. Unbewusst hatte Dumbledore somit den Karren des Schicksals der englischen Zaubereiwelt ins Unglück gelenkt.

Riddle baute tatsächlich eine Bindung zu Shiva auf. Sie verkörperte alles, was er schätzte. Sie war ausgesprochen intelligent, loyal zu den Slytherins, zeigte Durchsetzungsvermögen und die gleiche Faszination für die Dunklen Künste wir er. Der Name Malfoy hatte schon damals Ehrfurcht verursacht. Der Name symbolisierte Macht, Reichtum, Ansehen und natürlich eine durchgehende reine Blutslinie. Niemand verwunderte es, dass die Malfoys mit den Medicis verwandt waren.

Riddle und Shiva verständigten sich darauf ihre Sympathien nicht offen zu zeigen, so dass Dumbledore niemals dahinter kam, wie eng die beiden tatsächlich verbunden waren. Shiva hatte Snape im Vertrauen gesagt, dass sie niemals eine körperliche Beziehung zu Riddle eingegangen war, doch war sie damals mehr für ihn gewesen als nur seine Lehrerin. Auf Snapes Frage hin, ob sie jemals eine Liebesbeziehung eingegangen waren, hatte Shiva den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und gelacht, so als hätte er etwas furchtbar Dummes gesagt.

Riddle verließ 1946 die Schule, um bei Borgin & Burke's zu arbeiten, die ihm Shiva verschafft hatte. Die beiden hielten Kontakt und schließlich verließ sie vier Jahre später ebenfalls Hogwarts. Dumbledore war untröstlich gewesen, konnte aber ihren Wunsch nach Familienidylle verstehen. Die so genannte Familienidylle bestand daraus, den verhassten Vater eines überraschenden, aber nicht nachzuweisenden Todes ereilen zu lassen und das Malfoyimperium zu übernehmen, weiter auszuarbeiten und Tom Riddle zu protegieren.

Snape erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, das er mit Shiva geführt hatte. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Shiva. Er war ein Eigenbrötler. Er verließ sich auf niemanden, nur auf sich selbst." Shiva hatte ihn nur geheimnisvoll angelächelt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Mann wie Tom, ein Weisenjunge ohne irgendwelche Möglichkeiten und sozialen Einfluss, ohne Hilfe und Protektion soweit gekommen wäre ganz England in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen? Es ist eine fast schon romantische Vorstellung zu glauben, dass ein Mann allein durch sein Charisma und seine Ideen zu einem Dunklen Lord aufstieg." Sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, so dass ihre langen grauen Haare lustig hin und her sprangen. „Nein, Severus. Das vermag niemand. Er brauchte Geld, ich gab es ihm. Er brauchte Beziehungen, ich verschaffte sie ihm. In Hogwarts schaffte er sich die ‚Erste Generation'. Todesser wie Dolohow, Nott und Rookwood versammelten sich um ihn, doch keiner war einflussreich und mächtig genug ihn zu dem zu machen, was er sein wollte. Eine Malfoy, Mitglied des Hochadels, verwandt mit den Medicis, konnte ihm Türen öffnen, von denen er immer geträumt hatte. Dafür war er bereit Zugeständnisse zu machen. Nicht bei meinem verstorbenen Mann Cygnus. Er war Tom's Todesser. Ich war niemals eine." Sie hatte beide Ärmel hochgeschoben. Snape hatte immer angenommen, auch sie wäre mit einem Mal gezeichnet gewesen.

Seine Verwunderung hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht. „Glaubst du, ich hätte mit diesem schrecklichen Mal die Fäden im Hintergrund ziehen können?" Wieder hatte sie gelacht. „Du vergisst eines, mein junger Freund. Damals hatte sich Tom zwar das Wissen um die Horkruxe angeeignet, doch er hatte sie noch nicht erschaffen. Er war nur ein kleiner, einsamer Junge, der sich nach Wärme und Zuneigung sehnte. Etwas, was man später mit Lord Voldemort nicht mehr in Einklang bringen konnte... Doch bis zur Erschaffung seines letzten Horkruxes kurz vor der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, hatte er noch menschliche Züge und Bedürfnisse. Natürlich veränderte er sich mit der Zeit und kapselte sich ab, doch die Bindung zu mir, die er als Elfjähriger aufgebaut hatte, riss erst ab, als er 55 Jahre alt war – mit dem Tod von Bertha Jorkins. Aber da war meine Zeit schon lange vorbei. Lucius war mein Nachfolger geworden. Er kann dir mehr sagen als ich. Die Schwarze Königin trat ab, der Schwarze Fürst dagegen begann sein Werk."

Severus hatte sie überrascht angesehen. „Du wusstest von den Horkruxen?"

„Aber natürlich. Nachdem Sluggie ihm die Information über die Horkruxe gegeben hatte, hatte er mich gefragt, ob ich sie für ihn aufgewahren würde. Helga Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal befand sich jahrelang hier auf Malfoy Manor, bevor er schließlich den Kontakt zu mir abbrach und den Pokal in das verließ dieser dummen Person bringen ließ. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte noch nie Stil gehabt. Ein impertinentes Frauenzimmer.""

Snape lachte, ein selten wahrzunehmendes Geräusch, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie die Begegnungen zwischen der großen, mächtigen Schwarzen Königin und der wahnsinnigen, aber zweitrangigen Bellatrix Lestrange verliefen. Die gute Bella hatte nie auch nur im Entferntesten an Shiva heran gereicht. Bella hatte immer in Shivas Schatten gestanden…

Die Uhr zeigte Snape an, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Er warf sich eine frische Robe über und heilte zurück durch die Gänge. Es gab einen kleinen Geheimgang, der es ihm ermöglichte innerhalb von Sekunden vor der großen Halle zu erscheinen. Natürlich nahm er diesen und konnte daher überpünktlich erscheinen. Gerade als er um die Ecke bog und schon den Arm ausgestreckt hatte, um die Tür zu öffnen, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen und wurde unsanft gegen eine Säule gepresst. Geräuschvoll presste sich sein Atem aus den Lungen.

„Miss Granger", keuchte er. „Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen?"

Hermine war es nicht anders ergangen. Doch als sie registriert hatte, mit wem sie zusammen gestoßen war, konnte sie ein Gefühl der Freude nicht verhindern. Seine Worte waren wie der berühmte Kübel Eiswasser gewesen. „Was…?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

Snape richtete sich auf und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er huschte mit seinen Augen über Hermines Körper und schnaubte laut vernehmbar. „Wie ich sehe hat der gute Lucius keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut." Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn.

Hermine sah ihn noch immer verwirrt an. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber geändert hatte. Als sie von Georges Tod im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, war er so … sie suchte innerlich nach einem passenden Wort … so lieb zu ihr gewesen. Der kalte, distanzierte Professor Snape, der nun vor ihr stand, passte nicht in ihre Erwartung. „Severus-"

Der Tränkemeister unterbrach sie rüde. „Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape. Ich gedenke nicht, irgendwelche vertraulichen Gesten und Zugeständnisse der Vergangenheit weiter gelten zu lassen." Nun strich er seine Robe glatt. „Wenn Sie nun freundlicherweise aus dem Weg treten würden, ich möchte zu Mittag essen." Unsanft schob Snape seine junge Kollegin zur Seite.

Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf, krallte sich dann in seine Robe und hielt ihn zurück. „Wären Sie bitte so freundlich,_Professor_ Snape, mir Ihr Verhalten zu erklären?"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Mir scheint wohl entgangen zu sein, dass ich mich Ihnen gegenüber in irgendeiner Art und Weise erklären müsste."

Das schlug dem Fass den Boden in den Pudding. Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihn bitterböse an. „Ich kann mir zwar nicht erklären, was zu Ihrem Verhalten geführt hat,_Professor_", sie legte sämtlichen Spott und jegliche Kälte in diese Anrede, „aber ich verbitte mir Ihre anmaßende Art und Weise mich wie eine kleine Schülerin zu behandeln. Ich bin nun ebenfalls Professorin hier und habe daher den Anspruch auf einen gewissen kollegialen Umgangston."

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. „So, Sie meinen also, Sie hätten irgendeinen Anspruch." Snape verschränkte die Arme lässig vor der Brust und schlenderte auf Hermine zu. „Der Status Professor in Hogwarts verschafft Ihnen nicht automatisch meinen Respekt, Pro-fes-sor." Er überbot ihren Spott und ihre Kälte um Längen. „Und nur, weil Sie mit meinem besten Freund in die Kiste steigen und sich von ihm wie eine Marionette ausstaffieren lassen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise mögen muss. Ich kenne Luc' Umgang mit seinem Spielzeug." Ein mitleidiger Blick traf sie. „Arme, kleine Prinzessin."

Jeden Schritt den er vorwärts machte, machte sie einen zurück. Hermine fühlte sich in ihre Schulzeit zurück versetzt, als er sich langsam drohend vor ihr aufbaute.

„Sie mögen vielleicht gewöhnt sein von allen verhätschelt und vertätschelt zu werden, da Sie ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios darstellen. Doch das verpflichtet mich auch nicht im Entferntesten dazu, Sie mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen."

Hermine spürte eine Wand hinter sich. Sie konnte nicht mehr zurück weichen. Snape sah es und zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel hoch. Dann platzierte er seine Hände links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf und stützte sich lässig ab. „Genießen Sie die Zeit noch so lange Sie können", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

„Was, was meinen Sie?" Hermines Augen huschten an ihm vorbei, hektisch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit suchend.

„Sie sind ein Engel, Hermine." Er sah ihr auf ihre bebenden Lippen und neigte langsam den Kopf. „So rein. So unschuldig. So süß… Ich verstehe, was Luc an Ihnen findet."

Sein Atem traf sie und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Langsam hob Hermine den Blick, bis sie schließlich in ein Paar dunkelbraune, regelrecht schwarz wirkende Augen sah. Sie hielt den Atem an.

„Und was du suchst, liegt immer hinter dir", murmelte er. Sein Blick glitt tiefer zu den einladend bebenden Lippen. ‚Eine kleine emotionale Entgleisung, basierend auf kurzzeitig auftretender geistiger Umnachtung', hallten seine eigenen Worte in seinem Geist wieder.

Snape stieß sich von der Wand ab und wollte in die Große Halle gehen, als er innehielt und sich noch einmal zu Hermine umdrehte. „Wahrlich, Sie sind ein Engel. Ein Engel in Samt und Seite mit Flügeln aus Wachs… Sie, Hermine, wollen hoch hinaus und suchen einen Platz an der Sonne. Doch vergessen Sie niemals, Prinzessin, die Sonne lässt Wachs schmelzen." Snape drehte sich um und rauschte mit bauschendem Umhang in die Große Halle.

Die junge Hexe schlug fröstelnd die Arme um sich und rutschte langsam an der Wand hinab. Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und bahnte sich ihren Weg über Hermines Wange…

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Noch einmal zur Erklärung: Der Spiegel wurde ursprünglich von Meister Bazil geschaffen, um als Lucius' Gewissen zu fungieren. Sozusagen der Gegenpart zu den Todessern, der persönliche Dumbledore. Er war ein rein weißmagischer Gegenstand. 27 Jahre später ist der Spiegel zu einem eigenständigen, bösen Wesen geworden, der aus seinem Gefängnis (dem Portrait) raus will. Um das zu erreichen braucht er zwei Dinge: Ein Seelenstück und einen Körper. Er reizt Lucius solange, bis dieser, vom Alkohol auch nachlässiger geworden, ausrastet und einen übelst schwarzmagischen Fluch loslässt: „Morscordis". Damit tötet man Seelenstücke. Das setzt voraus, dass ein Seelenstück vorhanden ist. Ist aber nicht, also wandert die Seele von Lucius in den Spiegel (leider ein Teil des Bösen) und ‚es' hat die erste Etappe seines Ziels erreicht. Es hat ein Stück Seele. Der richtige Zauberspruch hätte „discordis" (in diesem Fall etwa: zerstöre das Herz) müssen. Bazil hat bei der Erschaffung einen Teil des Guten aus Lucius' Herz raus gesogen und in den Spiegel gepackt.

Sorry für diese Verwirrung, ich hatte gehofft, es wäre so verständlich. Danke für die Rückmeldungen, nur dann kann ich reagieren 

* * *

**Danke:**

- sepsis: Vielen Dank für dein Review und dein Lob strahl Du weiß bestimmt, wie wichtig mir das ist.  
Warum sich der Spiegel verändert hat? Nun, das Geheimnis gilt es noch zu lösen, nicht wahr?  Du hast nichts überlesen. Den Grund habe ich noch nicht genannt.

- Anonym: Auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön für dein Review. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, wer du bist lach. Auch danke für deinen Hinweis, dass der zweite Teil unverständlich war. Ich habe ihn natürlich umgehend überarbeitet. Hilft dir meine Anmerkung weiter?


	47. Bilder der Vergangenheit

_Achtung, im zweiten Teil gibt es eine unfreiwillige Blutszene. Wer Probleme mit selbstverletzendem Verhalten hat, möge bitte den Teil zwischen // …. \\ auslassen_

* * *

**Kapitel 47 – Bilder der Vergangenheit**

**Ich stand am Abgrund und sah in die Tiefe.  
Mein Herz war Eis und jede Hoffnung tot.**  
„Jenseits der Nacht", aus: Rebecca

Mit einem kalten Lächeln betrat Snape die Große Halle und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch. Umgehend füllte sich sein Teller und er begann, sein Mal zu genießen. Der Platz rechts neben ihm blieb frei. Sowohl Lucius als auch Minerva sahen mehr oder weniger oft auf diesen leeren Platz und blickten sich dann fragend an.

Schließlich erhob sich Lucius und entschuldigte sich bei Tisch. Er traut aus der Großen Halle und sah Hermine, wie sie zusammengekrümmt, verheult, in einer kleinen Nische saß. Umgehend war er bei ihr. Er sank neben ihr nieder und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine schluchzte laut und war unfähig, ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Sanft begann Lucius sie hin und her zu wiegen.

Da dieser Zugang zur Halle nur von den Lehrern genutzt wurde, bestand keinerlei Gefahr von einem der Schüler entdeckt zu werden. So drängte Lucius sie auch nicht, sondern streichelte ihr immer und immer wieder über die Haare. „Ich bin bei dir, mein Herz", versuchte er sie leise zu beruhigen, was allerdings nur noch mehr Tränen hervor lockte.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür zum zweiten Mal. „Wie rührend." Snapes Stimmte triefte vor Hohn. „Wie eine glückliche, kleine Familie."

Unbewusst und ohne nachzudenken, legte sich Hermine die Hand auf den Bauch. Sie bemerkte es nicht. Doch Snape tat es. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun dann will ich das traute Glück nicht stören", spottete er und ging mit wallendem Umhang den Gang hinunter.

Lucius wischte ihr sanft die Tränen aus den Augen. „Kümmere dich nicht um den alten Griesgram."

Mit zitternder Unterlippe nickte Hermine und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Lucius nahm sie mühelos auf die Arme, um sie zu seinen Räumen zu tragen. Dort legte er sie aufs Sofa und beschwor eine Tasse Tee herauf. „Was ist los, mein Herz."

Hermine scheute sich ihm von Snapes Angriff erzählen. Einerseits wollte sie erneute Spannungen vermeiden, andererseits war sie zu tief verletzt über seine Grobheit. Am liebsten wollte sie den ganzen Vorfall vergessen. „Es … es war", stammelte sie, „einfach … zu viel." Aus großen braunen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Lucius nickte. „Dich haben die Anfeindungen der Gesellschaft ziemlich mitgenommen, oder?" Auf ihr nicken hin setzte er sich zu ihr und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sanft begann er, sie wie ein Kind hin und her zu wiegen und strich ihr dabei immer und immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. „Am Anfang", begann er, „ging es mir ebenso wie dir, aber ich wurde von Geburt an darauf vorbereitet. Mir stellte sich nie die Frage, ob ich meinen Platz einnehmen wollte, oder nicht. Meine beiden Brüder, verstarben noch vor meiner Geburt, so rutschte ich automatisch an die Stelle ‚Nachfolger'. Seit Kindesbeinen wurde ich darauf getrimmt mich nicht nur in Gesellschaft bewegen zu können, sondern eben auch im Tanzen, in Konversation, im Duellieren, in der Etikette unerrichtet, immer darauf gedrillt der Beste zu sein." Er schloss sie in seine Umarmung und legte seine Wange auf ihren Scheitel. „Shiva hatte von Beginn an auf korrekten Umgang geachtet. Nichts verlief in meinem Leben willkürlich, alles war von Anfang an geplant. Mir wurde meine Kleidung ausgesucht, meine Spielsachen, auch meine Freunde wurden mir bestimmt. Mein Tag wurde gestaltet und nachts wurde mir sogar vorgegeben, was ich zu träumen hatte. Nichts blieb dem Zufall überlassen. Schließlich beschwerte sich meine Frau Mama, ihr wäre das Kind weggenommen worden. Shiva fragte sie nach Gründen, warum sie sich selbst um mich kümmern sollte. ‚Weil er mein Kind ist', hatte meine Mutter gesagt. Ich war damals fünf Jahre alt, und doch kann ich mich daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Shiva, ließ diesen Einwand nicht gelten. Sie wischte ihn mit den Worten ‚Dann hättest du keinen Malfoy heiraten dürfen' fort. Ich verstand das alles damals nicht. Ich war nur ein kleiner Junge, der sich freute seine Mama einmal sehen zu dürfen. Zwei Tage später war sie tot. Sie hatte Gift genommen. Zumindest war das die offizielle Erklärung."

„Offizielle Erklärung?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin mir nie sicher gewesen, ob es wirklich Suizid war, oder Mord."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das ist ja schrecklich. Mord? Wer hätte denn deine Mutter umbringen sollen?"

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er seufzte. „Im Malfoyimperium ist es keine Seltenheit sich unliebsame oder störende Personen einfach vom Hals zu schaffen. Besonders unter Shivas Herrschaft war die Gefahr groß, eines Tages einfach das Bedürfnis zu bekommen sich selbst umzubringen." Gedankenverloren sah er in die Ferne. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr an seine Großmutter gedacht. Auch wenn sie zusammen unter ein und demselben Dach wohnten, so hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr besucht. Sie war zu alt und zu gebrechlich, um ihre Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen. Er war nicht hinaufgestiegen.

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Wer ist Shiva?"

Lucius' Blick klärte sich wieder und er sah zu Hermine hinab. „Meine Großmutter."

Nun weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht. „Du hast nie von ihr erzählt. Wer ist sie? Lebt sie noch? Wenn ja, wo?"

Er lachte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch lebt."

Hermine blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Du weißt nicht, ob deine eigene Großmutter noch lebt?"

„Nein, ich habe seit längerem keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr."

Nachdenklich spielte Hermine mit einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen. „Wo hat sie bislang gelebt?"

„Auf Malfoy Manor."

„Malfoy Manor? Aber, du hast da doch selbst gelebt? Wir waren noch vor ein paar Tagen da und-"

„Ich werde dir irgendwann von Shiva erzählen, mein Herz. Aber nicht jetzt." Weitere Worte erstickte er mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Geht's dir besser, Liebste?"

Sie nickte. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück an ihn.

oOoOo

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Erzähl mir mehr von ihm."

Irritiert sah Lucius auf. Wen meinte Hermine? Dann folgte er ihrem Blick. Er unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, als er sah, dass sie den Spiegel näher betrachtete. „Du möchtest nichts Näheres wissen, mein Herz." Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, in Erwartung, damit das Thema beendet sein zu lassen. Doch er hatte nicht mit Hermines Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet.

„Luc, ich möchte dich näher kennen lernen. Und ich spüre, dass zwischen dir und dem Spiegel etwas Besonderes besteht."

Träge hob er ein Augenlid und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Manchmal gibt es Dinge, mein Herz, über die du lieber nicht Bescheid wissen solltest."

‚_Chrm Chrm.'_

„Bitte Luc." Mit einem großen, unschuldigen Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn an.

Er kapitulierte und schubste sie sanft zurück. „Dann lass einen alten Mann mal aufstehen."

Spielerisch warf sie mit einem Kissen nach ihm. „Du bist doch kein alter Mann, Luc."

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die spätestens jetzt seiner Worte Lügen gestraft hätte, drehte er sich um und presste Hermine mit seinem Körper in die Kissen. Erregt leckte er ihr über den Hals. „Du schmeichelst mir, mein Herz."

Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie ihn auf sich spürte. Dieser Mann brauchte sie nur anzusehen und schon spürte sie eine Erregung, die sie in Flammen aufgehen lies. „Luc", seufzte sie. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Kleider vom Körper gerissen und mit ihm geschlafen, doch sie spürte, dass dies ein günstiger Augenblick war, um Antworten zu bekommen. „Luc, bitte."

Knurrend ließ er von ihr ab. „Du bist ein hartherziges Weib", maulte er, ihr dabei gierig in den Ausschnitt starrend. „Ich könnte mir Schöneres vorstellen, als über den alten Spiegel (_‚Chrm chrm'_) zu reden."

Hermine zog Lucius am Hemdkragen zu sich hinab und küsste ihn sanft. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, Liebling", murmelte sie.

Er schenkte ihr einen letzten, begehrlichen Blick, dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Regal mit den alten, magischen Dingen. Von dort holte er eine kleine Steinschale, mit alten Runenzeichen. Er kehrte zurück und setzte die Schale auf den Tisch. Dann tippte er sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe und holte sich eine Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf. Den langen, silbrig glänzenden Faden ließ er langsam in die Schale gleiten. Er reichte Hermine die Hand. „Nach dir, mein Herz."

Hermine tauchte den Kopf in das kleine Denkarium und spürte den Sog, der sie mitten in Lucius Erinnerung hineinkatapultierte. Der reale Lucius folgte ihr umgehend und gemeinsam fanden sie sich schließlich in einem elegant eingerichteten Raum auf Malfoy Manor wieder.

Neugierig ließ Hermine ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Offensichtlich waren dies die Wohnräume des jungen Lucius. „In diesem Raum bin ich groß geworden", raunte ihr der reale Lucius zu. „Komm hier rüber, gleich werde ich das Zimmer betreten."

Kaum hatte er es gesagt, da öffnete sich die Tür und ein Lucius, der genauso aussah wie der in der Gegenwart, betrat den Raum. „Das war kurz nach Dracos und Narzissas Tod", erklärte der Mann der Gegenwart.

Hermine nickte verstehend und betrachtete den ‚jüngeren' Mann eingehend. Seine Haare waren lang und strähnig und fielen ihm immer und immer wieder ins Gesicht. Mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen strich er sie sich zurück. Das Hemd fiel ihm unordentlich über die Hose, es war zerknittert und die obersten Knöpfe standen auf. Alles in allem wirkte er ungepflegt und nachlässig.

Mit einer ungelenken Bewegung hob er eine Whiskeyflasche, die er in der rechten Hand trug, an den Mund und trank gierig ein paar Schlucke, so als wäre es lediglich Wasser. Dann wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken seiner Linken über die Lippen und kratzte sich über den drei Tage Bart. Fiebrig huschte sein Blick durch den Raum bis er schließlich den Spiegel, sein Abschiedgeschenk von Bazil, entdeckte. Leicht torkelnd ging er auf den magischen Gegenstand zu. „Bist du also noch immer hier?"

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein, Lucius?" Das Bild im Spiegel lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen.

„Was weiß ich." Er machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Kann ja sein, dass dir langweilig geworden is'."

„Mir kann nicht langweilig werden, Lucius. Ich kenne solche Gefühle nicht."

„Hast du's gut", nuschelte der blonde Zauberer.

„Alles hat im Leben Vor- und Nachteile, mein Freund. Ob ich es gut habe, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Aber wie ich sehe, geht es dir schlecht. Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Ein hysterisches Lachen erklang. „Darüber reden, als wenn mir ein ‚darüber reden' meinen Sohn wieder bringen könnte." Er ließ sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Spiegel fallen. „Is' doch alles große Scheiße."

Hermine sah zu dem Lucius der Gegenwart auf, doch er hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt. Ihm schien es peinlich zu sein, dass sie ihn in dieser Verfassung erlebte."

„Ist Draco tot?", fragte der Spiegel mitfühlend.

„Ja, in Merlins Namen, Draco ist tot. Und Narzissa auch. Nur ich nicht. Ich darf dieses ganze beschissene Leben weiter ertragen." Der junge Lucius kicherte plötzlich halb wahnsinnig. „Ist das nicht irgendwie komisch? Ich bau Scheiße und meine Familie geht drauf. Warum hat der Arsch Amycus nicht mich umgebracht? Nein, er musste sich an Draco vergreifen und Narzissa foltern. Ich hab Böses getan. Nicht sie." Er hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Ich muss mit meinen Taten klar kommen. Ich ganz allein. Draco war unschuldig. Merlin, warum habe ich ihn nicht raus gehalten?"

Der Spiegel wartete, bis Lucius sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du so empfinden könntest."

Ein wilder Ausdruck trat in Lucius Augen. „Ruhe. Halt die Klappe, verdammt noch mal. Deine guten Ratschläge kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken. Meine Familie ist tot."

„Du hast noch immer Shiva."

„SHIVA? Auf die alte Hexe pfeif ich. Sie hat mich benutzt, so wie sie jeden benutzt hat. Sie mag vielleicht meine Großmutter sein, aber mit der Schlampe bin ich fertig. HAST DU GEHÖRT, SHIVA? ICH BIN FERTIG MIT DIR. ENDGÜLTIG!"

„Sie kann dich nicht hören, mein Freund. Aber ich kann es. Rede mit mir."

Der Lucius der Vergangenheit starrte nachdenklich auf die Whiskeyflasche. Dann sah er den Spiegel an, und schleuderte schließlich mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung die Flasche gegen das kalte Glas. Die Flasche zersprang in tausend mal tausend kleine Scherben und der Inhalt entleerte sich auf dem kostbaren Perserteppich, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er sprang auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Spiegel ein. Immer und immer wieder nutzte er beide Fäuste, doch an dem Spiegel war kein Kratzer zu sehen.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Schließlich fiel er auf beide Knie und dann in mitten des Scherbenhaufens. Das Glas schnitt ihm in die Haut, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr. Wie betäubt lag er in dem Scherbenmeer und starrte gerade nach oben. Blut begann aus den Wunden zu quellen und auf den Teppich zu tropfen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte einfach liegen bleiben. Irgendwann würde er einschlafen und dann nicht mehr aufwachen. Vielleicht würde ihn morgen ein Hauself tot auffinden?

Lucius schloss die Augen und begann sich auf eine ruhige Atmung zu konzentrieren. Das Brennen an seinen Handgelenken und am Hals nahm er nicht mehr bewusst wahr. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Eine Scherbe schnitt ihm in die bleiche Wange und auch da begann das Blut auf den Teppich zu tropfen.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Der Lucius der Gegenwart klatschte lautlos drei Mal in die Hände und Hermine spürte einen kurzen Stich im Magen. Anhand einer Uhr konnte sie sehen, dass zwei Stunden verstrichen waren. Der jüngere Lucius auf dem Boden rührte sich nicht. Noch immer blickte er starrt an die Decke. Ganz so, als wartete er auf den Tod.

Das Spiegelportrait rührte sich. „Ich weiß, was für einen Schmerz zu jetzt fühlst", begann es leise.

„Woher denn", krächzte der am Boden liegende Mann. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht Fühlen kannst."

„Du hast mir oft genug von Schmerz berichtet. Damals, als du deinen ersten Muggel ermordet hast. Weißt du noch, wie du damals zu mir gekommen bist? Auch damals hast du geweint. Du warst gerade 18 Jahre alt."

„Bitte … erinnere mich nicht daran."

„Du wärst damals fast daran verzweifelt und wolltest nur noch sterben. So wie jetzt…"

„Dann lass mich einfach in Ruhe verrecken."

Wieder schwieg der Spiegel. „Warum willst du sterben?"

Der gebrochene Mann hob ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum? Fall du es nicht verstanden hast, mein Sohn wurde ermordet. Meine Frau bestialisch getötet und das, weil ich Schuld auf mich geladen habe."

„Du musst dir vergeben, Lucius, du konntest ihren Tod nicht verhindern."

„Hätte ich damals ‚Nein' gesagt, wäre ich niemals Todesser geworden, dann wäre mein Sohn noch am Leben und Narzissa ebenso", rief der blonde Zauberer aus.

„Wärst du kein Todesser geworden, Lucius, hättest du Narzissa niemals geheiratet", lächelte der Spiegel freundlich. „Auch wenn du jetzt glaubst, diesen Schmerz des Verlustes nicht aushalten zu können, so wird das vorüber gehen. Wirf dein Leben nicht leichtfertig weg. Du bist noch jung. Du kannst so vieles erreichen. Du-"

„Wozu denn? Ich bin ein Todesser. Mir gibt niemand mehr eine Chance. Zuviel Unrecht habe ich getan. Mein Leben hat keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr. Der Lord ist tot. Genauso wie meine Familie. Aufgaben habe ich keine mehr. Was soll ich noch hier?"

Wieder überlegte der Spiegel für einen Moment. „Dann such dir neue Aufgaben. Erkämpfe dir eine zweite Chance. Meister Bazil hat immer gesagt ‚Wer aufgibt hat keine zweite Chance verdient.'"

„Lass mich mit Bazils altklugen Sprüchen in Ruhe."

Es schien als würde der Spiegel aufseufzen. „Es gibt Menschen, die dich brauchen. Denk an sie."

„Mich braucht niemand mehr." Die Stimme des jüngeren Lucius klang gebrochen.

„Severus braucht dich."

„Severus ist tot."

„Nein. Ansonsten hättest du es gespürt. Du hast ihm etwas versprochen. Erinnerst du dich?"

Kraftlos nickte der am Boden liegende Mann.

„Und ein Malfoy bricht sein Versprechen nicht. Nicht wahr?"

Erneutes Nicken.

„Also, mein junger Freund. Steh auf und lass dich von einem Hauselfen versorgen. Und dann mach dich auf die Suche nach Severus."

Langsam stemmte sich der blonde Zauberer hoch und zog zischend die Luft ein, als er sich des Schmerzes bewusst wurde, der seinen Körper erfasste. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Spiegel aus und zog sich am Rahmen auf die Beine. Er wollte loslassen, doch seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel wieder zu Boden. Seine Arme glitten an der kalten Oberfläche des Spiegels entlang und hinterließen eine lange Blutspur.

„Vielleicht…. Hilfe…… Elfe…." Der Spiegel verstummte.

Lucius nahm es nicht wahr. „Purple", rief er röchelnd und brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Hermine wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch der Lucius der Gegenwart hielt sie zurück. Er deutete zur Tür und sie sah einen Hauselfen, den gleichen, den sie ein paar Jahre später kennen lernen sollte, auf seinen Herrn zustürzen.

„Komm, mein Herz."

Sekunden später saß Hermine wieder auf dem Sofa in der Gegenwart. Tränen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. „Oh Luc, es tut mir so leid", rief sie leise und warf sich in seine Arme.

Als sie sich Minuten später von ihm löste war die Tränenspur auf ihrer Wange getrocknet. „Hast du Severus gesucht?"

Lucius nickte. „Ja, aber seine Spur verlor sich in den Highlands. Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden… Aber offensichtlich kam er auch allein zu recht." Er grinste schief. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang um den See?"

Hermine nahm lächelnd seine Hand und nickte. „Aber nur, wenn du mich vorher noch einmal küsst."

„Gern, mein Herz." All seine Trauer und der Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre lag in diesem Kuss….


	48. Lucius' Verrat

**Kapitel 48 – Lucius' Verrat**

**Das Alte stürzt, es ändert sich die Zeit, und neues Leben blüht aus den Ruinen**  
Friedrich Schiller

Wieder einmal erwachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen neben Lucius in seinem breiten Himmelbett. Die grüne Decke wickelte sich um seinen gut gebauten, nackten Körper. Die langen blonden Haare lagen in alle Himmelsrichtungen auf dem samtenen Kissen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Dieser Anblick versetzte Hermine ein wohliges Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und betrachtete ihn lange Zeit. Schließlich fielen auch ihr wieder die Augen zu und sie glitt hinüber in die Traumwelt.

Als Lucius erwarte fiel sein Blick als erstes auf eine Flut von braunen Locken. Hermines ganz eigener Körperduft stieg ihm in die Nase und er atmete ihn tief ein. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer Hüfte aus und zog sie ganz dich an sich heran. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an ihn, gerade so, als wäre sie für ihn geschaffen worden. Keine andere Frau hatte bislang so zu ihm gepasst, als wäre es von Anfang an ihre Bestimmung gewesen, ihm zu gehören. Die Tatsache, dass alle Frauen, die Lucius bislang in seinem Leben besessen hatte, tot waren, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es noch lange hin war bis sie aufstehen mussten. Er gestattete sich, mit seinen Gedanken in einen Tagtraum zu gleiten. Er träumte von einer Zukunft in der Hermine jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachte und ihn liebevoll anlächelte. Sie würden die gemeinsame Nähe genießen, bevor sie aufstand, um ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, den Erben, den Nachkommen, zu versorgen. Er würde ihr nach einer Weile folgen und voller Wärme das Bild betrachten, dass sich ihm bieten würde. Sie hätte Malfoy Junior auf dem Schoss und gäbe ihm gerade sein Fläschchen. In ihrem Morgenmantel wäre sie wunderschön anzusehen. Er würde dann, mit sich und der Welt in einem zufriedenen Einklang lebend, in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen, und sich um seine Geschäfte kümmern. Zurzeit waren sie mehr oder weniger auf Eis gelegt. Die Sachen, die noch lieben, konnte er neben seiner Hogwartsprofessur erledigen (keine Frage, dass es sich um Geschäfte im Untergrund, deren Legalität nicht einwandfrei erklärt werden konnten, handelte).

Lucius seufzte wohlig auf und zog seine nackte Hermine noch enger an sich heran und inhalierte ihren Duft.

Hermine wurde von dieser Zuneigungsbekundung langsam wach. Sie drehte sich um und wurde mehr oder weniger unter dem Mann an ihrer Seite begraben. „Guten Morgen", murmelte sie schläfrig.

„Guten Morgen, mein Herz", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und begann sanft ihre Schläfe zu küssen, während seine Hand unter der Decke verschwand und ihren Bauch streichelte. Er sah, wie seine Hexe die Augen schloss und wohlig seufzte. Langsam glitt er tiefer, bis er zu ihren Oberschenkeln vorstieß und begann die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu streicheln. Er wollte sie haben, sofort. In sie eintauchen und sie als die Seine kennzeichnen.

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Lass mich doch erst einmal aufwachen."

Er knurrte leise. „Du bist doch wach. Ich will dich."

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. „Ich dich doch auch." Sie lächelte. „Aber mir geistert die ganze Zeit schon was durch den Kopf."

„Wasndas?", nuschelte er, während er an ihrem Ohr knabberte.

Sie versuchte sich von ihm wegzudrücken, doch er zog sie noch enger an sich und teilte mit deinem Knie ihre Schenkel. Sie fühlte seine Lippen an ihrem Hals und seine Erregung an ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie fühlte, wie er sich an ihr rieb und stöhnte verlangend auf. Doch sie wollte erst eine Antwort haben. Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Minerva hat da was fallen gelassen", begann sie belanglos.

Er grinste. „Eine Praline?"

„Praline?"

„Nicht so wichtig", murmelte Lucius und senkte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Mit seiner Zungenspitze begann er, die Konturen des weichen Fleischs nachzuziehen und sog sanft an ihrer Unterlippe. Dabei rieb er weiter seinen Unterleib an ihrer Hüfte und wanderte mit einer Hand höher zu einer Region, die er ganz besonders liebte.

„Luc", kicherte Hermine. „Bitte. Ich…"

„Ja, mein Herz?" Sein Tonfall jagte ihr eine regelrechte Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Ich will…" Sie verdrehte vor Lust die Augen, als er sanft mit seinen Fingern an ihrem Nippel spielte.

„Ja, mein Herz? Sag mir, was du willst", hauchte er mit elektrisierender Stimme und rollte sich auf sie. Mit seinen Knien teilte er ihre Schenkel, bereit, sich jeden Moment in ihr zu versenken.

„Ich… Verdammt, Luc, hör auf mich um den Verstand zu bringen", fauchte sie.

Der Getadelte sah aus wie ein zufriedener Kater vor seiner Milchschüssel. „Tu ich das, mein Leben?", schnurrte er, während er nicht aufhörte, ihren Busen zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Seine Erregung platzierte er vor ihrem Eingang, so dass er ihre einladende Nässe an seinem Schaft spüren konnte.

„Nimm mich..." Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie wollte nur noch Erlösung. Eine Erlösung, die nur er ihr bieten konnte. „Jetzt.. Oh Luc."

Er küsste sich über ihre Wange bis hin zu ihrer Stirn, anschließend zurück zu ihrem Ohr und begann dann, an ihrem Hals zu nagen. „Möchtest du, dass ich weiter mache?"

„Ja", winselte sie.

„Möchtest du mich spüren?"

„Ja, verdammt Luc, ja."

Er lachte rau, während er sich auf sie presste. „Meinst du nicht, dass du dein Verlangen angemessener ausdrücken könntest?"

„Bitte… Nimm mich… Ich will dich spüren. Bitte, _bitte_", bettelte Hermine wie von Sinnen. Ihr Schoß schien vor einer Explosion zu stehen.

Mit einem tiefen Stoß bahnte er sich in sie, schließlich konnte, noch wollte er länger warten. Er verzehrte sich nach ihr. Lucius nahm ihre Hände und drückte sie in die Kissen. Sich auf ihren Handgelenken abstützend versenkte er sich immer tiefer und tiefer in ihr. Als er spürte wie Hermine ihre Beine um ihn schlang, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren, vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und steigerte das Tempo. Er peitschte sie beide auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Er wollte sehen, wie sie die Augen vor Lust zusammen kniff. Hören, wie sie seinen Namen schrie. Spüren, wie sich ihre Muskeln um seine Erregung schlossen.

Hermine erfüllte mehr als seine Erwartung. Als sie kam schrie sie seinen Namen mit einer Intensität, dass Lucius nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Heiß und verlangend ergoss er sich in sie…

oOoOo

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Es ist gigantisch mit dir…"

Er hob grinsend seinen Kopf. „Alles andere brächte mein Ego nun auch in gefährliche Gegenden", witzelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust.

Während sie ihm durch seine Haare fuhr und dabei liebevoll jeder Strähne um den Finger wickelte, überlegte sie, wie sie das Thema am Geschicktesten anpacken konnte. Schließlich versuchte sie es mit der direkten Methode. „Minerva hat erzählt, du hättest dem Ministerium einen entscheidenden Hinweis für den Endkampf gegeben, weswegen du nicht nach Askaban musstest."

Er tat, als überhörte er die Frage. „Wir sind Mittwoch im Ministerium zum Essen eingeladen. Der Minister lässt dir seinen ergebenen Dank ausrichten, er freue sich dich wieder zusehen. Du hast ihn am Ball der Revers beeindruckt."

Irritiert über den Themenwechsel runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Ja, ähm, klar. Aber was ist denn nun mit dem Endkampf?"

Er seufzte, dann stützte er sein Kinn auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Sie hat doch gesagt, welche Geheimwaffe ich Kingsley verraten habe. Voldemort hatte einen Spruch entwickelt, welcher Nagini in eine Art Basilisken verwandelte, so dass alle getötet wurden, die sie anguckten. Warum sollten wir sonst Masken getragen haben? Sie haben uns geschützt."

Hermine dachte über diese Worte nach. „Ja, das hat sie erzählt. Und ich hatte das Bedürfnis zu sagen, ich hätte davon gewusst, sie hätte es uns in der Großen Halle gesagt. Aber", nachdenklich zog sie ihre Stirn in Falten. „Im Nachhinein kann ich mich daran nicht erinnern…" Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch er wich ihm aus. „Lucius was geht hier vor? Du verschweigst mir etwas."

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen", murmelte er.

„Warum nicht?" Verständnislosigkeit war in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Wer verbietet es dir, Luc?"

Er stöhnte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihrem Hals, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie rutschte unter ihm weg, legte ein Finger unter sein Kinn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Vertrau mir, Luc."

Gequält schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich darf es generell keinem erzählen. Es könnte mich die Freiheit kosten. Es … Das Ministerium hat es so gewollt. Ich darf niemandem etwas davon erzählen."

„Haben sie dich mit einem Fluch belegt?"

Widerstrebend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das hat sich keiner getraut. Außerdem hab ich noch den einen oder anderen mächtigen Bekannten, der mir ein Gefallen schuldig ist."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sanft und zärtlich. „Vertrau mir, Liebling. Beleg mich mit einem Zauber, der mich Schweigen lässt, wenn du es nicht anders kannst."

Er sah ihr lange und nachdenklich in die Augen. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte auf jede Fingerspitze einen Kuss. „Du – möchtest – meine – Rache – nicht", flüsterte er, zwischen jeden Kuss ein Wort setzend.

Sie lächelte. „Warum sollte ich dich verraten wollen? Ich werde dich nicht verraten, Luc."

Es dauerte eine sehr lange Zeit bis er schließlich langsam nickte. Mit einer Handbewegung zauberte er das Denkarium herbei und ein paar Sekunden später (er hatte ihnen beiden schnell noch einen Bademantel angezauber), stand Hermine erneut Seite an Seite mit dem Lucius der Gegenwart in dessen Gedanken.

Sie erkannte, eine enge, verdreckte Straße, die zwischen ein Wohngebiet her führte, das offensichtlich heruntergekommen und vollkommen verarmt war. Autos fuhren an ihr vorbei, und, obwohl die Straße nur zweispurig war, schien es kein System zu geben. Es wurde gehupt, geflucht, rüde Handzeichen gemacht. Stellenweise drängelten sich für Fahrzeuge nebeneinander her.

Schmutzige und offenbar unterernährte Kinder saßen am Straßenrand, die Hände gierig zum Betteln ausgestreckt, die nackten Füße standen knöchelhoch im Wasser, das sich am Fahrbahnrand gesammelt hatte. Jedes Augenpaar huschte hungrig hin und her, bereit für ein Stück Brot schreckliche Dinge zu tun.

Lucius legte seinen Arm um Hermine und zog ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sanft dirigierte er sie die Strasse entlang. „Guck nicht hin, mein Herz. Aber ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, wo genau ich auftauche."

Der Anblick dieser ausgemergelten Kinder hatte ein grauenvolles Bild in Hermine wach gerufen. Die nach Hilfe schreienden Augen dieser kleinen, viel zu schnell erwachsen werden müssenden, Wesen brannte ihr auf der Seele. So etwas hatte sie zuvor noch nie gesehen, und sie begriff, was wahrer Reichtum im Leben bedeutete. „Wo sind wir?", fragte sie hastig.

„Mitten in den Slums in Delhi. Ich müsste hier gleich auftauchen." Kaum hatte er es gesagt, als er ein paar Schritte neben ihnen, unbemerkt in einem Hauseingang auftauchte. Seine teure Kleidung hob sich mehr als deutlich aus der Menge heraus. Die Kinder starrten ihn mit gierigen Augen an, bereit, ihm den Stoff vom Körper zu reißen, nur um wenigstens sich selbst ein Stückweit wärmen zu können, wenn sie abends der Kälte und der Zugluft ausgesetzt waren. Doch niemand wagte es, sich ihm mehr als fünf Fuß zu nähern. Es schien, als wich jeder vor ihm zurück, so dass sich eine kleine Gasse bildete, die er entlang schritt, darauf achtend, seine teuren Designerschuhe nicht zu beschmutzen.

Ein Junge stand gefährlich nah an der Straße. Als sich ein Auto mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit näherte sprang er auf den Gehweg, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen überfahren zu werden. Er stolperte über einen der anderen Jungen und landete direkt vor den Füßen des jungen Lucius. Dieses musterte den Jungen von unten bis oben als wäre er Abschaum. Angeekelt zog er die Nase kraus und die Augenbraue hoch. Der Junge sah sich vermutlich schon dem Tod höchstpersönlich gegenüber, er wich keinen Zentimeter zur Seite.

Ein ungeduldiges Nicken von dem jungen Malfoy zeigte, dass dieser langsam die Geduld verlor. Es war ihm unangenehm in dieser dreckigen, stinkenden Hölle von Muggeln umgeben zu sein. Der Junge begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und murmelte flehentlich etwas in einer fremd klingenden Sprache. Offenbar bettelte er um sein Leben. Doch bevor Malfoy überhaupt in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, öffnete sich eine Haustür und ein in Lumpen gekleideter Mann schrie Worte auf indisch. Diese bewirkten, dass sich der völlig verängstigte Junge aus seiner Starre löste und in der Masse anonymer Kinder untertauchte. Malfoy hob sein Kinn und ging mit arrogantem Blick auf den Mann zu. Sie nickten sich einander zu und mit einem letzten Blick verschwanden sie in dem Haus aus dem der Mann gekommen war.

Drei Etagen höher öffnete sich hinter einem großen Sideboard ein versteckter Gang. Da es sich um einen nichtmagischen Geheimraum handelte, war er vor der Aufspürung durch Magie relativ sicher. Die beiden Männer betraten den Raum, indem sich bereits zwei Weitere befanden. Neben dem Tisch, wie immer mürrisch dreinblickend, stand Severus Snape. Neben ihm saß Kingsley Shacklebolt. Seine Augen huschten kurz über Malfoy und dann zu dem Inder. „Ist er sauber?"

Spöttisch zog Lucius einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Minister, kann ich Ihnen gern meinen Zauberstab aushändigen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Innenseite seines Umhangs, legte ihn vor Kingsley auf den Tisch und ging dann zu Snape. „Sev", sagte Malfoy und legte sich Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand an die linke Halsseite, wobei seine Handfläche nach außen zeigte. Dann fuhr er über seine Brust und legte die beiden Finger mit der Handfläche zu sich auf sein Herz, nur um unmittelbar danach die Hand mit dem Handteller nach oben und den beiden ausgestreckten Fingern zu Snape zu zeigen. „Luc", erwiderte Snape und vollführte den gleichen Bewegungsablauf, wobei er seine Fingerspitzen auf die von Malfoy legte. Die beiden gegensätzlichen Männer lächelten sich an und setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, wobei sich der blonde Zauberer gegenüber von Kingsley nieder ließ.

Die beiden Männer hätten nicht verschiedener sein können. Der eine blond und blass, der andere kahl und dunkelhäutig. Der eine ganz in schwarzen, teuren Stoffen, der andere in gutem Weinrotem gekleidet. Der eine auf der Dunklen, der andere auf der hellen Seite. Sie fixierten sich misstrauisch.

„Danke, dass Sie einem Treffen zugestimmt haben, Minister."

Jener nickte knapp. „Ich muss gestehen, ich war sehr überrascht, als Severus mich in Ihrem Namen um eine Zusammenkunft bat." Er sah seinen Gegenüber knapp lächeln. „Was wollen Sie Malfoy."

„Ihnen ein Angebot machen."

Kingsley sah rasch zu Snape, der zuversichtlich nickte. „Wie kommt es, dass der große Lucius Malfoy mir ein Angebot machen will."

Dieser lächelte spöttisch. „Um meinen Arsch zu retten natürlich."

Kingsley war für einen Moment über diese recht ordinäre Bemerkung irritiert. Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, fügte der dunkle Zauberer noch etwas zu seinen Worten hinzu. „Ich möchte die Zusage, dass meiner Familie nichts passiert. Im Gegenzug verrate ich Ihnen was ich über seinen aktuellen Plan weiß und sobald mir das Datum bekannt ist, wann Voldemort angreifen und was sein Ziel sein wird. Sprechen Sie auch Straffreiheit zu garantiere ich Ihnen, mich aus dem Kampf raus zuhalten und das Leben des Potterjungen so gut wie möglich zu schützen."

Kingsley überlegte lange. Sein Blick ging immer und immer wieder zu Snape. Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Überlegungen. Der Inder brachte eine kleine Erfrischung und zog sich dann wieder zurück.

„Nun gut, wer garantiert mir, dass Sie sich an einen solchen Deal halten und nicht von dem Dunklen Lord geschickt wurden."

„Ich verlange Schutz für meine Familie und mich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Der Dunkle Lord würde wohl kaum einen solchen Handel eingehen."

Kingsley nickte wieder nachdenklich, dann sah er Snape an. „Wie wertvoll sind seine Informationen, Severus?"

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sehe Lucius das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder. Allerdings kann ich dir versichern, dass er es ernst meint, wenn es um seinen Sohn geht. Und_wenn_ er einen solchen Deal eingeht, der nicht nur sein Leben gefährdet, dann kann ich dir garantieren, dass er sich an den Deal halten wird."

„Was macht dich so sicher, Severus."

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Direktors. „Ich würde Lucius mein Leben anvertrauen."

Kingsley nickte. Dann rieb er sich die Schläfe. „Ich verstehe eins nicht, Malfoy. Warum setzen Sie sich nicht einfach ab? Warum riskieren Sie ihr Leben und verraten das, woran Sie all die Jahre geglaubt haben?"

Jetzt war es an besagtem Verräter zu überlegen. „Weil ich nicht mehr sicher bin, dass das, woran ich all die Jahre geglaubt habe, auch wirklich das Richtige ist. Außerdem möchte ich meinen Sohn in Freiheit aufwachsen sehen. Freiheit wird es unter dem Dunklen Lord nicht geben. Und… weil ich nicht der neue Lord sein will. Ich genieße Macht, ich genieße Prestige, ich genieße Luxus. Aber ein Leben als Dunkler Lord …? Nein."

Kingsley war sichtlich irritiert. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Gilt unser Vereinbarung?"

Der Minister nickte und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Er hielt ihn mit der Spitze in Richtung Lucius. Dieser zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und berührte den von Kingsley. Lila Funken besiegelten den Vertrag.

Beide Männer nickten.

Lucius trank ein Schluck Whiskey und sah Kingsley dann offen in die Augen. „Der Dunkle Lord wird psychisch schwächer. Niemand weiß wieso. Er verliert mehr und mehr die Beherrschung und scheint sich auf die Stufe eines Kleinkindes zurückzuentwickeln. Nicht von seinem Wissen her. Er ist noch immer sehr mächtig. Sein Wesen ist es. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum das so sein könnte. Auch _er_ hat keinerlei Vermutung. Wie dem auch sei. In seiner Schwäche wird er angreifbarer. Er wird nachlässiger, er wird aggressiver, er wird unaufmerksamer. Natürlich ist ihm das nicht verborgen geblieben und er hat bereits Nachforschung betrieben. Dennoch war eine Lösung bislang noch nicht greifbar." Er sah kurz zu Kingsley rüber, der ihm gebannt lauschte. „Da ihm genau das bewusst ist, hat er angefangen, mich als seinen Nachfolger auszubilden. Er gab mir Unterricht in verschiedenen ‚Disziplinen', die er als förderungswürdig hält. Zweifelsohne ist dies nicht darauf zurück zu führen, dass er tief in seiner verkümmerten Seele ein Funken Anstand hat. Eher vermute ich, dass er zu rechter Zeit meinen Körper übernehmen will. Zu seinem Leidwesen kann er seine Fähigkeiten bei einem Körperwechsel nicht mitnehmen, so dass er für einen entsprechenden Körper sorgt. Allerdings ist dies sein Notfallplan."

„Notfallplan?", wiederholte Kingsley unverständlich.

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte seinen Körper nicht tauschen, da ein Tauch nicht ungefährlich ist, und niemand weiß, was letztendlich dabei heraus kommt. Also hat er sich auf die Suche nach den so genannten ‚Heiligtümer des Todes' gemacht. Er glaubt an diese Geschichte und ebenfalls an die Möglichkeit, damit seinen Tod zu besiegen."

Kingsley riss schockiert die Augen auf. „Aber… das ist doch nur eine Sage."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es auch nur, weil der Dunkle Lord nachlässig bei seiner Ausbildung war und mir demonstrieren wollte, wie man seinen Verstand verschließt. Sehen Sie mich nicht so ungläubig an, ich sagte bereits, der Dunkle Lord wird schwächer. Nun, er glaubt offenbar daran. Er jagte bis nach Russland, um etwas über den so genannten Elder Wand herauszufinden. Darüber weiß ich nichts genaues, aber scheinbar hat er gefunden was er suchte. Sollte dieser Elder Wand, wie er in der Sage heißt, tatsächlich existieren, so müssen Sie Potter warnen. In seiner grenzenlosen Arroganz glaubt der Dunkle Lord, dass dieser Zauberstab tatsächlich ausreicht, um sich vor Potter zu schützen. Die Todesser haben die Aufgabe, Potter lebend zu ihm zu bringen. Hoffen Sie, dass dieser Elder Wand wirklich nur eine Sage ist. Ansonsten könnte es für Potter sehr schwer werden."

Kingsley schwieg schockiert über das, was er so eben erfahren hatte. Schließlich sah er müde auf. „Warum sagen Sie uns nicht, wo er sich befindet und wir greifen ihn an, ohne dass er vorbereitet ist."

„Weil er niemals unvorbereitet ist."

Kingsley nickte wieder.

„Natürlich werde ich meine Tarnung jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich werde zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren und meine Rolle weiter spielen. So weit es mir möglich ist, werde ich Potter den Weg ebenen", brach Malfoy das Schweigen.

Der Zaubereiminister nickte. „Ich garantiere Ihnen die Freiheit für Ihre Frau und Ihren Sohn. Sollte Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegen, so werden auch Sie nicht belangt, da es mir symbolisiert, dass Sie letztendlich auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen."

Malfoy verzog zynisch den Mund. „Was, lieber Minister, ist die richtige Seite?" Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Darf ich mir eine Frage erlauben?" Kingsley nickte. „Warum haben Sie sich auf dieses Treffen eingelassen, wo Sie doch annehmen mussten, dass Severus ein Verräter ist."

Kingsley lächelte wehmütig. „Albus Dumbledore war meine große Liebe. Er hat mir von seinen Absichten berichtet, aber das Versprechen abgenommen, ihm nur zur Seite zu stehen, wenn es zu einer Anklage kommt. Ansonsten habe ich Stillschweigen zu wahren."

Für einen Moment sah Malfoy Snape irritiert an. „Ah ja", meinte er nur. „Nun gut. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen Minister, sobald ich Neues erfahre."

„Wie, Mr. Malfoy?"

Er lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Sie werden es wissen." Malfoy nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich, verstaute ihn zurück in die Tasche des Umhangs und nickte Kingsley zu. Gegenüber Snape wiederholte er die Begrüßung, verzichtete aber diesmal auf Körperkontakt.

Der Lucius Malfoy der Gegenwart fasste Hermine an die Schulter. „Halt dich an mir fest", befahl er ihr sanft. Nachdem er spürte, dass sie das tat, klatschte er wieder in die Hände und formte sie kurz zu einer Kugel. Die Umgebung veränderte sich. Sie standen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Lucius machte eine wegwischende Bewegung und wieder änderte sich das Umfeld. Nach der fünften oder sechsten Bewegung schien er zufrieden zu sein.

Die Umgebung hatte sich komplett verändert. Es war eine Lichtung zu erkennen, auf der sich mehrere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen um ein Feuer drängten. Hermine sah, dass viele die Todesser ihre Masken nicht auf hatten. Sie sah einige, die sehr müde aussahen, andere dagegen, wie Bellastrix Lestrange, schienen vor Erwartung gerade zu zu sprühen. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Lucius, der neben seiner Frau saß und tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Er sah krank aus.

Voldemort stand neben den Feuer, den Elderstab in der Hand haltend, und schien auf etwas zu warten. Als Dolohow und Yaxley auf die Gruppe zutraten hob der Schrecken der Zaubereiwelt den Kopf. Er hatte sich perfekt im Griff, als er die Nachricht erhielt, dass Harry nicht aufgetaucht sei.

Hermine wusste, dass ihr Freund irgendwo unter seinem Tarnmantel stand und die Szenerie beobachtete. Ein, vielleicht auch zwei Mal meinte sie ihn ausgemacht zu haben, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Sie spürte die Angespanntheit, die in der Luft lag. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie dieses Gefühl als das von Malfoy analysierte.

Schließlich tauchte Harry auf. Den Tarnumhang warf er zur Seite. Hermine stellte bewundernd fest, dass er einen unerschrockenen Eindruck machte. So, als hätte er mit sich und seinem Leben abgeschlossen. In diesem Moment erfüllte sie ein ungeheuer starkes Gefühl von Stolz.

Erst als Hagrid „Harry! NEIN!", schrie, registrierte sie den Halbriesen. Sie war erschrocken, in was für einem Zustand sich Hagrid befand. Gerne wäre sie zu ihm geeilt, doch sie wusste, sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Hilflos sah sie zu Lucius hoch. Er schenkte ihr ein ebenso hilfloses Lächeln und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Als Harry, vom Todesfluch getroffen, zu Boden ging, schrie Hermine auf. Sie riss sich los und rannte zu Harry. Sie wollte an ihm rütteln, doch ihre Finger glitten durch ihn hindurch. Schließlich war es Lucius, der sie von dem vermeintlich toten Harry weg zog. „Er überlebt, mein Herz."

Voldemort hatte es von den Füßen gehauen. Bellatrix kniete neben ihm, sichtlich besorgt, doch er stieß sie zurück. Für einen Moment meinte Hermine Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, doch es verflog so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Der Junge … ist er tot?"

Alle Augen waren auf den leblosen Körper gerichtet. Schließlich zeigte der Dunkle Lord auf Narzissa. „Du. Untersuch ihn. Sag mir, ob er tot ist."

Narzissa und Malfoy tauschten einen Blick. Er schien ihr etwas zu sagen, sie verstand. Sie stand auf, ging langsam zu Harry und sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Mit ihren Händen tastete sie vorsichtig über seine Wangen und hob schließlich ein Augenlid. Sie legte die Hände auf Harrys Brust, die Atmung überprüfend.

Hermine sah gebannt auf das Bild, dass sich ihr bot. Ihr Verstand symbolisierte ihr, dass ihr Freund lebte. Dennoch hielt sie den Atem an. Sie entspannte sich erst, als sie Narzissas Stimme vernahm. „Er ist tot."

Umgehend sah sie zu Malfoy. Er schloss die Augen, aber als er den Blick seiner Frau sah, verstand er.

Lucius nahm ihre Hand und hängte sie sich ein. Dann klatschte er wieder in die Hände und das Bild veränderte sich abermals. Es musste ein Raum irgendwo im Ministerium sein. Malfoy saß auf einem Stuhl, Kingsley gegenüber. Ein Auror ließ die beiden allein im Raum.

„Nun", ergriff Kingsley das Wort. „Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen. Sie scheinen Ihr Wort gehalten zu haben. Ich gebe Ihnen und Ihrer Familie freies Geleit. Wäre es Ihnen machbar eine Summe zu spenden, um zumindest den Anschein einer Strafe zu wahren?"

Malfoy nickte. „Wären eine Million Galleonen genug?"

„Eine_Million_?", keuchte Kingsley.

„Wir können auch zwei draus machen, wenn sie das für effektiver erachten, Minister."

„Nein, nein. Setzen Sie sich… Ich konnte Harry die Informationen, die Sie uns gegeben haben, leider nicht übermitteln. Zu dem einzigen Zeitpunkt, als wir uns trafen, waren wir nicht allein und der junge Harry war zu gestresst, um mir zuzuhören. Dafür können Sie aber nichts. Sie haben Ihren Teil eingehalten. Ich halte meinen Teil ein… Allerdings hätte ich da noch ein Anliegen."

Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen. „Welches?"

„Nun, ich denke, es wäre von Vorteil, wenn die Geschichte über den Elderstab unter uns bleibt."

„Natürlich."

„Ich habe bereits mit Harry gesprochen. Auch er und seine Freunde verraten nichts."

„Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen, Minister?"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, stellen Sie sich vor, es bewahrheitet sich, dass es sich bei den Heiligtümern des Todes nicht um ein Märchen handelt, sondern um wirklich existierende Gegenstände. Irgendjemand würde sich natürlich auf die Suche machen."

„Natürlich. Was denken Sie stattdessen, Minister?" Malfoy beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Nun", sprach Kingsley zögernd. „Der junge Longbottom hat Mut bewiesen, indem er die Schlange tötete. Kaum einer kennt den Grund-"

„Verraten Sie ihn mir?"

„Nein. Es ist besser, wenn auch das ein Geheimnis bleibt, um andere Zauberer nicht zur Nachahmung zu verleiten… Nun. Wir könnten sagen, dass Voldemort eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, seine Schlange mit den Eigenschaften eines Basilisken auszustatten. Sie wissen, der tödliche Blick. Hier bedarf es nur einer kleinen, nicht erwähnenswerten Gedächtnisveränderung – natürlich nur im besten Sinne."

„Natürlich." Malfoy nickte verstehend.

„Kann ich mich auf Sie verlassen?"

„Sie können, Minister."

Kingsley lächelte schwach. „Sollten Sie irgendwem davon erzählen, so wird unser Deal hinfällig und Sie landen in Askaban."

Malfoy nickte knapp.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley hielt ihm die Hand hin…

Lucius nahm Hermine am Arm und Sekunden später lag sie wieder auf dem Bett. „Wow. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären was. Du weißt also von den Heiligtümern?"

Der blonde Zauberer sah sie überrascht an. „Offensichtlich du auch."

Sie lächelte. „Ja. Nach der Schlacht gingen Harry, Ron und ich in das Büro des Direktors. Er wollte mit Dumbledores Portrait reden. Ich glaube, er brauchte das. Er beschloss den Tarnumhang zu behalten. Der Stein war weg und den Elder Wand wollte er nicht. Er hing an seinem alten Zauberstab, der durch meine Schuld kaputt gegangen war. Der Elder Wand ist allerdings mächtig genug, so dass Harry seinen Alten reparieren konnte. Er versprach Dumbledore, beziehungsweise seinem Portrait, ihn wieder in dessen Grab zu bringen. Er will die Kette unterbrechen, so dass niemals jemand mehr den Elderstab besitzen kann."

Lucius zog sie wieder in seine Arme. „Es ist besser so. Auch wenn der Elderstab wohl ohne den Tarnumhang und den Stein nicht seine volle Kraft entwickeln kann, so ist er dennoch ein mächtiges Instrument. Mr. Potter hat sehr weise entschieden."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Lass uns nicht weiter über Harry reden…" Ihr Finger glitt über seine Lippen und fuhr die Konturen seines markanten, schönen Kinns nach. „ich wüsste da etwas anderes."

Lucius grinste. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit war bis zum Frühstück geläutet wurde. „Aber, aber mein Herz. Du willst doch wohl nicht einen alten Mann verführen?"

Sie kicherte. „Doch." Und schon hatte sie seinen Bademantel geöffnet. Mit flinken Fingern glitt sie unter den Frotteestoff und begann sich ausgiebig um sein bestes Stück zu kümmern, was ihre zärtlichen Berührungen und Küsse scheinbar sehr zu genießen schien….

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
- Zu Minerva: Vergleiche Kapitel 21 

- Hey ihr Schwarzleser, meldet euch doch mal. Jedes Kapitel hat zwischen vier und fünfhundert Aufrufe. Ihr seid also da ;-)

* * *

**Danke:**

- sepsis: Ich danke dir für deine Treue und das vergangene Review : - )


	49. Des Stiers Hörner

**Kapitel 49 – Des Stiers Hörner**

**Sich seiner Vergangenheit bewusst zu sein, heißt Zukunft haben.**  
Hans Lohberger

Mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen machten sich Lucius und Hermine schließlich auf, um in die Große Halle zu gehen und dort das Frühstück einzunehmen. Wie nicht anders erwartet waren sie die Letzten, die am Lehrertisch Platz fanden. Galant schob Lucius ihr den Stuhl zu recht (was, wie immer, für ein Aufseufzen bei den Schülerinnen sorgte) und setzte sich dann selbst.

Minerva beugte sich besorgt hinüber. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Hermine?"

Die junge Hexe zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber natürlich, Minerva. Ich hatte nur ein kleines… Problem."

Die Direktorin nickte wissend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Das ‚kleine Problem', welches links neben Hermine saß, knurrte leise und ignorierte die links neben ihm sitzende Sibyll Trelawney, die sich gern unterhalten wollte (nicht umsonst saß sie am Ende des Tisches, weit ab von den anderen).

Hermine betrachtete ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor auch sie sich dem Essen zuwandte. Warum konnte er sie dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen? Normalerweise konnte sie sich sagen, dass es sie nicht weiter betroffen machen sollte, da Snape generell alles und jeden anfauchte. Warum nahm sie es sich also so zu Herzen?

Hermine unterbrach diesen Gedankengang und begann sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren und mit Salami zu belegen.

Es war nur Severus Snape, zwar auf seine eigene Art und Weise ein faszinierender Mann. Faszinierend? Ja, das musste er wohl sein, faszinierend und stark. Aber vielleicht lag seine chronisch schlechte Laune auch daran, dass er zu Voldemorts Zeiten immer unter absoluter Anspannung gestanden hatte?

Zusätzlich legte sie sich noch eine Scheibe Käse auf das Brötchen.

Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass sie sich jetzt schon um die ‚Fledermaus' Gedanken machte? Sie hatten nichts miteinander zu tun. Sie konnten sich beide noch nicht mal leiden. Konnte sie nicht einfach auch aufhören über ihn nachzudenken?

Zu guter Letzt legte nahm sie noch einen großen Klacks Marmelade.

Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie sich im Moment nicht so gut fühlte. Immer öfters musste sie sich morgens übergeben und ständig fühlte sie sich müde. Sie sollte später Poppy aufsuchen und sich etwas gegen Erkältung geben lassen.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach sie. Lucius sah sie mit kritischem Blick an. „Alles ok, mein Herz?"

„Ja, wieso fragst du?"

Sie erntete nur einen viel sagenden Blick auf ihr Brötchen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solltest du auch mal probieren. Es schmeckt herrlich."

Am Slytherintisch wurde es lauter. Offenbar stritten sich zwei Mädchen um irgendetwas. Lucius rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Lauren Zormat wieder. Sie macht nichts als Ärger. Da werde ich wohl einschreiten müssen." Mit einem liebevollen Blick auf Hermine erhob er sich und schritt auf seinen Tisch zu. „Zormat, Morlain, mitkommen", knurrte er streng. Da er sich sofort in Richtung Ausgang begab, konnte er den viel sagenden Blick der beiden nicht sehen.

Kurze Zeit später erhob sich auch Snape. Er nickte knapp in die Runde und ging in die Kerker, um seinen Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Gerade legte er den Stift hin und atmete tief durch, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. „Herein", zischte er.

Hermine betrat ein wenig ängstlich sein Büro. Sie hatte mit sich gerungen, doch letztendlich nahm sie sich vor den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. „Guten Morgen, Professor", murmelte sie.

„Was soll das? Sie haben bereits am Frühstückstisch ‚Guten Morgen' gesagt. Werden Sie ihr Anliegen los und verschwinden Sie dann. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich."

Hermine nickte, kam aber näher und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. Er quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Setzen Sie sich doch", sagte er überzogen freundlich. „Darf ich Ihnen noch einen Kaffee anbieten? Vielleicht auch ein paar Plätzchen? Soll ich Minerva und Poppy bescheid sagen? Dann könnten wir gleich in trauter Runde ein frühes Kaffeekränzchen abhalten und uns über die neueste Ausgabe der ‚Hexenwoche' unterhalten."

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass Sie an seinem Verstand zweifelte. Gerade als sie zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, wurde sie ein wenig blasser um die Nasenspitze.

Wieder zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch und inspizierte Hermines Verfassung genau. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er ihr einen Eimer reichen.

„Wäre es machbar, dass Sie Ihr Frühstück demnächst woanders loswerden?", knurrte Snape, während er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Erbrochene verschwinden ließ.

„In Ordnung, ich komme das nächste Mal nach dem Mittagessen", konterte Hermine schwach lächelnd.

Snape konnte sich ein anerkennendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Ich wollte Sie eigentlich fragen, was genau Sie für ein Problem mit mir haben."

„Wer sagt, dass ich ein Problem mit Ihnen habe?"

Hermine stand auf und begann in Snapes Büro hin und her zu laufen. „Ich weiß, dass ich früher mal Ihre Schülerin war. Aber das ist Ewigkeiten her. Das kann doch nicht der einzige Grund sein, warum Sie andauernd versuchen mich fertig zu machen. Wir sind jetzt Kollegen, meinen Sie nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit wäre die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen?" Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Ich will Ihnen doch nichts Böses. Im Gegenteil. Sie sind Luc' bester Freund. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns andauernd streiten. Schon allein seinetwegen nicht."

Snape sah Hermine ungläubig an. Hatte sie den Verstand verloren?

„Sie müssen mich ja noch nicht mal außerordentlich mögen, Professor. Ich möchte einfach nur normal mit Ihnen reden können. Ganz normal, wie gute Bekannte. Dann würden bestimmt sämtliche Zusammentreffen zwischen uns dreien entspannter verlaufen. Kostet dieses ständige sich anfeinden nicht auch bei Ihnen wahnsinnig Kraft? Wollen Sie ständig Streit mit Ihrem Freund in Kauf nehmen?"

Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich.

„Professor Snape, Severus", sie setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel. „Ich hab mittlerweile das ein oder andere von Ihnen erfahren... Keine Sorge nichts Persönliches. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie nicht so übel sind, wie Sie immer tun. Ich glaube sogar, dass wir beide ganz gut miteinander auskommen. Ich kann Ihre Vergangenheit zwar nicht vergessen, aber zumindest verstehen. Vergeben Sie sich selbst und fangen Sie an zu leben."

Snapes Empfindung wechselte von Unglauben zu Misstrauen. „Was genau wollen Sie eigentlich, Miss Granger, pardon Mrs. Weasley?", fragte er.

„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so genau." Sie grinste schief. „Ich möchte nicht mehr solche Begegnungen wie gestern. Ich möchte ein entspanntes miteinander. Ich möchte nicht ewig das Gefühl haben, von Ihnen verachtet zu werden. Ich möchte… Vielleicht so etwas wie Freundschaft?"

Er tippte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Sessellehne. „Nur damit ich es richtig verstehe. Sie bieten mir eine Freundschaft an?"

„Ja, genau. Genau das. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Professor, das Leben kann wunderbar sein. Nur lassen Sie das endlich mal zu. Ewig allein zu sein macht nicht glücklich. Gönnen Sie sich ein paar Freundschaften im Leben. Mit Lucius hat das doch auch geklappt… Ich bin mir sicher, er würde sich darüber freuen. Wenn wir uns verstehen würden." Sein Gesichtsausdruck irritierte sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas ganz furchtbar Dummes gesagt zu haben und jeden Moment von ihm aus seinem Büro gejagt zu werden. Doch entgegen aller Vermutungen brach Severus Snape in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Er … verstehen", jappste Snape immer und immer wieder.

Es dauerte bis er wieder Luft bekam. „Warum sehen Sie mich so schockiert an, Hermine?"

„Sie haben gelacht."

Diesmal biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Ja und? In der Regel ein nachvollziehbares menschliches Gefühl. Sie Lachen doch auch gern."

„Ich.. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie überhaupt lachen können."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich verdächtig zusammen. „Sie bieten mir auf der einen Seite Freundschaft an, auf der anderen Seite beleidigen Sie mich? Was denn nun? Entscheiden Sie sich endlich."

„Es tut mir Leid", beeilte sie sich ihn zu beschwichtigen. „So war das nicht gemeint. Aber Sie müssen zugeben, Sie lachen zu hören ist schon eine eher seltene Angelegenheit."

Er warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

„Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen? Soll ich Poppy holen? Kann ich sonst irgendwas für Sie tun? Ich-"

„Verdammt, Mädchen, alles was ich brauche befindet sich in diesem Raum. Poppy braucht sich um nichts zu kümmern." Er sank zurück in seinen Stuhl.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wissen Sie, Professor, damit komm ich nicht klar. Auf der einen Seite sind Sie richtig freundlich zu mir und ich beginne gerade Sie zu mögen. Dann kommen Sie daher und machen alles wieder mit ein paar Sätzen kaputt. Warum hassen Sie mich? Ist es wegen Harry?"

Er starrte weiter auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie James nicht mochten, wegen Lily, aber-"

„ES REICHT!", brüllte er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Lassen Sie Potter aus dem Spiel und vor allem Lily."

„'Tschuldigung", gab sie kleinlaut zurück.

Snape fuhr in versöhnlicherem Ton fort. „Ich hasse Sie nicht, Mrs. Weasley."

„Was ist es dann? Bitte sagen Sie es mir."

„Tun Sie nur so oder sind Sie tatsächlich so naiv?"

Erbost starrte Hermine ihn an. „Nur weil ich ein wenig jünger bin als Sie, gibt Ihnen das noch lange nicht das Recht mich zu beleidigen. Sagen Sie mir doch endlich was Ihr Problem ist. Luc-"

„Bei Merlin", unterbrach er sie rüde. „Lucius IST das Problem."

„Warum?"

Der Tränkemeister lehnte sich zurück und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Er hat es Ihnen nicht erzählt. Oder?"

„Nein. Was?"

„Fragen Sie ihn. Wenn Sie mehr wissen wollen, fragen Sie ihn."

„Wonach soll ich ihn fragen?"

„Nach Artemis?"

„Artemis?"

„Bei Circe, sind Sie ein Papagei? Wenn Sie Antworten haben wollen, fragen Sie ihn und nicht mich. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie. Die Nervensägen kommen in zwei Minuten. Los, gehen Sie." Er war aufgestanden und zur Tür geeilt. „Raus jetzt."

Langsam erhob sich Hermine und ging an ihm vorbei. Im Gang drehte sie sich noch mal um. „Sie tun mir Leid, Severus."

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich bin momentan in einem absoluten kreativen Hoch. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. Ich bin viel zu ungeduldig, um die Kapitel zurück zu halten. smile

Heute war es nur ein kleineres Kapitel. Aber es sagt ja schon was aus. Gefällt es euch?


	50. Il Principe

_Wow. Das 50. Kapitel. Unglaublich, zumal ich ursprünglich weit weniger als die Hälfte eingeplant hatte. _

_Bedanken möchte ich mich bei jedem, der mich in meiner Phantasie bei QED bis hierhin begleitet hat. Ich hoffe, ihr seid auch weiterhin dabei. Ihr seid toll ___

_Dieses Kapitel möchte ich meinen Stammlesern widmen. Jeder Einzelne hat mich mit seinem Feedback erfreut und zum Weiterschreiben bewegt. Dafür möchte ich mich bei euch mit einem extralangen Kapitel bedanken. _

_7.729 Wörter nur für euch. Ihr seid die besten… Danke!_

_Auf die nächsten 50? _

* * *

**Kapitel 50 – Il Principe**

**Wer sich einen Namen macht, ist ihm verpflichtet.  
Nun macht der Name ihn.**  
Erhard Blanck

Nach diesem Gespräch war Snape Hermine aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sich bei Minerva unter irgendeinem Vorwand von den Mahlzeiten abgemeldet und auch sonst konnte Hermine ihn nicht mehr entdecken. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, da sie nun nicht mehr erwarten musste jede Sekunde einen bösen Kommentar zu erhalten.

Wenn sie sich manchmal beim Essen zu Lucius umdrehte staunte sie, wie offen und weltgewandt er mir den anderen Kollegen sprach. Er brachte Minerva und Pomona mühelos zum Lachen, etwas, was nicht nur die Schüler irritierte.

Hermine lächelte. Der Lucius Malfoy, den sie als Schülerin kennen gelernt hatte, hatte kaum noch etwas mit dem jetzigen zu tun. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich jemand, ganz besonders ein ehemaliger Todesser so rasant verändern konnte. Am Anfang hatte er ihr Angst gemacht, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach nur wunderbar, wenn er sie durch seine eisgrauen Augen, in denen oft das Feuer der Leidenschaft brodelte, ansah und ihr wunderbare Dinge ins Ohr raunte. Sie hatte versucht lediglich Sympathie für ihn zu empfinden. Doch nach seinen Vertrauensbeweisen in der letzten Zeit fiel es ihr immer schwerer. War das Gefühl, welches sie verspürte wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, beginnende Verliebtheit? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass dieser Mann sie betörte und dass sie sich in seiner Nähe wohl fühlte.

Hermine lud sich noch mehr von dem Spinat auf den Teller und ‚würzte' es mit einer ordentlichen Prise Balsamico.

Minerva sah sie schräg von der Seite an und wandte sich dann an Poppy. „Weißt du ob Hermine krank ist?"

Poppy riss überrascht beide Augen auf. „Nein, wieso?"

„Naja, sie isst gerade Spinat mit Balsamico." Minerva schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Poppy sah nachdenklich auf Hermines Teller und dann zu ihrer jungen Freundin. „Sag mal, Minchen, ist dir morgens eigentlich schlecht?"

Verwirrt hob diese den Kopf. „Eigentlich ständig."

Lucius lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, um dem Dialog zwischen der Medi-Hexe und Hermine zu verfolgen.

ooOoo

In einer geräumigen Wohnung, irgendwo im Herzen Londons, saßen drei Menschen in einem freundlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Eine Frau saß an ihren Mann geschmiegt, den kleinen Filius in den Armen wiegend. Ihr Mann hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und sah liebevoll auf seine Familie hinunter.

Der zweite Mann, Ron, starrte nachdenklich in sein Glas Wein. „Ich hab mit Charlie gesprochen. Er meinte, ich solle warten, bis er Hermine gesehen hat und sie sich bei mir meldet."

Das Pärchen nickte. Es konnte Rons Gefühle nicht verstehen, waren sie doch mit sich selbst und ihrem Familienglück vollkommen beschäftigt.

„Aber ausgerechnet Malfoy", spuckte Ron aus. „DAS kann ich am allerwenigsten verstehen."

„Vergesst Snape nicht", warf Ginny ein. „Er selbst hat ja gesagt, dass er und Hermine was zusammen haben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann sie einfach nicht verstehen. Sie hat sich so verändert. Wo ist nur die kleine Alleswisserin hin, mit der wir in Hogwarts waren?"

Die drei lächelten wehmütig.

Schließlich sprach Ginny als erstes. „Meint ihr, wie handeln falsch?"

Hilflos sahen sie sich an.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte nach einer Weile. „Mit Mine würde ich gern wieder Kontakt haben, aber nur, wenn dieser Malfoy oder Snape nicht dabei sind."

„Und was, wenn sie sich wirklich lieben?", fragte Ginny erneut.

Harry war etwas verwirrt. „Wer jetzt?"

Sie konnten nicht anders, sie brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ich denke, sie muss auf uns zukommen", meinte Ron schließlich. „Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch mit uns befreundet sein will." Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend.

ooOoo

Der Mittwoch war gekommen und somit das Abendessen mit dem Minister und seiner Frau. Poppy hatte sich nicht weiter geäußert. Sie hatte Hermine nur gebeten ihr in den nächsten Tagen einen Besuch abzustatten.

Der Duke of Whiltshire hatte Hermine versprochen, sie pünktlich um 19 Uhr abzuholen. Als er auf die Sekunde genau an ihrer Tür klopfte, sprang Hermine erwartungsvoll von ihrem Stuhl auf und beeilte sich, ihn hinein zu lassen. Seine Erscheinung raubte ihr schier den Atem. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet gab er eine imposante Erscheinung ab, lediglich der Umhang war slytheringrün. Die platinblonden Haare bildeten einen krassen Gegensatz zu seiner dunklen Erscheinung und ihn begleitete eine geheimnisvolle, mächtige Aura. Sein Stock vervollständigte das Bild eines adligen Gentlemans. Der Siegelring unterstrich seine aristokratische Herkunft. Hermine schluckte. Ihr Kleid, sie hatte sich ein dunkelgrünes ausgesucht, passte hervorragend zu seinem Umhang. Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben ergänzten sie sich.

Lucius zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft. „Du gleichst einer Göttin, mein Herz. Es fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit." Lucius holte aus einer Tasche ein Etui hervor und öffnete es lächelnd. Hermine fehlten die Worte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand zu der Kette aus und fuhr staunend mit den Fingern über den Edelstein, der den Anhänger bildete. „Ein Chysoberyll, nicht wahr?" Er nahm ihr die Kette aus der Hand und trat hinter sie, um sie ihr anzulegen. „Ein Familienerbstück."

„Von Shiva?"

„Einer ihrer wenigen Vorzüge, sie hatte Stil", erwiderte er knapp und ging dann zu einem Sessel, um den bereitliegenden schwarzen Umhang zu holen. Er legte ihn ihr um und nahm ihren Arm, um sie zur Appariergrenze zu führen. Unterwegs begegneten sie vereinzelnd Schüler, die auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren, um dort zu Abend zu essen. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das elegant gekleidete Lehrerpaar sahen. Natürlich war auch ihnen die Veränderung aufgefallen, die mit Hermine vor sich gegangen war (besonders die männlichen Schüler sahen sie nun mit anderen Augen).

An der Grenze zum Hogwartsgelände angekommen, apparierten sie direkt vor den Eingang vom Ministerium. Es war ein anderer als der, durch den Hermine drei Jahre zuvor mit Harry und Ron gegangen war. Diesmal mussten sie an einer Haustür klingeln und einen bestimmten Code durch die Gegensprechanlage sagen. Als sie durch die Tür traten erstreckte sich ein kleiner Gang vor ihnen, der in einer weiteren Tür mündete. Diese war erst zu öffnen, als die Haustür zugeschlagen war. Nach dieser Tür stand das Paar vor einem Sicherheitsschalter, hinter dem zwei Männer gelangweilt den Tagespropheten lasen.

Lucius an den Tresen heran. „Lucius Malfoy. Ich bin mit dem Minister verabredet."

Einer der Beamten nahm einen runden Gegenstand in die Hand und sprach, nachdem er auf ein Zeichen gedrückt hatte, in selbigen hinein. „Minister? Lucius Malfoy wartet hier unten." Die Stimme des Ministers war deutlich zu hören. „Schicken Sie ihn und seine Begleitung hinauf. Das Übliche."

Der Beamte nickte, obwohl der Minister das nicht sehen konnte, und legte die Kugel zur Seite. „Ihre Zauberstäbe bitte."

Hermine trat näher und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Sie legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. Auch Lucius zog einen Zauberstab und platzierte seinen direkt daneben.

„Danke, Sie bekommen sie wieder, sobald sie das Gebäude verlassen… Wenn Sie bitte dort drüben den Aufzug nehmen würden? Erste Etage. Einen schönen Abend."

Im Aufzug sah Hermine ihren Begleiter an. „Was ist mit deinem Stock?"

Ein wachsamer Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen. Er legte sich den Finger an die Lippen und deutete dann in eine Ecke, wo unscheinbar ein Mirkofonähnliches Gebilde hing. „Du weißt doch, mein Herz, ab einem gewissen Alter wird alles beschwerlicher", lächelte er.

Der erste Stock war schnell erreicht. Als sie aus dem Lift traten, wartete schon ein Auror, der sie zu den Privaträumen des Ministers und seiner Gattin führte. Er klopfte kurz und lies die Neuankömmlinge dann eintreten.

Der Minister, ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, trat mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf sie zu. „Mr. Malfoy, wie schön, Sie einmal privat zu treffen. Leider hatten wir bislang nicht die Möglichkeit und näher kennen zu lernen."

Lucius nickte ihm, ebenfalls lächelnd, zu und legte seinen Arm um Hermine. „Darf ich Ihnen meine bezaubernde Frau Hermine Weasley vorstellen, Minister?"

Der Minister reichte ihr die Hand. „Erebos Graves, schön auch Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Weasley." Sollte er über den Namen irritiert sein so zeigte er es nicht. Im Hintergrund tauchte seine Frau auf. „Meine Gattin Diana Graves haben Sie ja schon auf dem Ball der Revers kennen gelernt." Der Gastgeber führte sie in ein Wohnzimmer, um Ihnen einen Platz auf einem Sofa anzubieten. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Aperitif anbieten?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten öffnete er eine Flasche Champagner und reichte seinen Gästen je ein Glas. Dann setzte sich das Ehepaar ebenfalls auf ein Sofa.

„Ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich, dass Sie beide meiner Einladung gefolgt sind", begann der Gastgeber das Gespräch. „Wir haben uns seit meiner Amtseinführung noch nicht kennen gelernt. Sie haben sich nach dem Tod Ihrer Frau verständlicherweise zurückgezogen."

„Ich dachte, Sie beide wären verheiratet", warf seine Gattin ein.

Lucius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber sie ist dennoch schon meine Frau – in mehrfacher Hinsicht", ergänzte er mit einem doppeldeutigen Lächeln.

„Ach ist das romantisch." Diana Graves war begeistert. „Ich freue mich für Sie, dass Sie Ihre Liebe gefunden haben. Mein Mann und ich haben da ja auch überaus großes Glück gehabt. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir uns nur durch Zufall in Agra getroffen haben."

Die Frau bereitete Hermine Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte eine Eigenart die Vokale zu verzieren, so dass sie mehr in einen melodischen Singsang verlief, wenn sie sprach. Dennoch wusste sie, wie wichtig dieses Treffen für Lucius war. Daher riss sie sich zusammen und versuchte Interesse an der Gattin des Ministers zu zeigen. „Sie kommen aus Indien, Mrs. Graves?"

„Ach", Mrs. Graves klatschte in die Hände, „nennen Sie mich doch einfach Diana." Ihr perlendes Lachen ging Hermine gewaltig auf die Nerven. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite zeigte ihr, dass es ihm genauso erging. Wenngleich einem Fremden dies nicht aufgefallen wäre, so kannte Hermine ihn schon zu gut.

„Nein, nein, ursprünglich bin ich Stratford upon Avon, in South Warwickshire, geboren worden. Meine Eltern wanderten aber nach Agra aus, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Mein Vater war dort in der englischen Regierung zuständig und ich bin dort auf ein Internat gegangen, das nach dem Vorbild Hogwarts gebaut wurde. Natürlich ist es nicht so alt, lediglich drei Jahrhunderte, aber es war wunderschön dort. Mitte der 70er Jahre habe ich schließlich über meinen Vater meinen Erebos kennen gelernt. Sie waren enge Kollegen im dortigen Ministerium. Ja, und dann habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, zu meinen Wurzeln zurück zu kehren. So kamen wir 1995 zurück nach England und mein Mann übernahm einen Posten im Ministerium… Ach, er ist ja so ehrgeizig und zielstrebig. Jeden hat es verwundert, als er vor einem Jahr zum Minister vorgeschlagen wurde. Aber mich natürlich nicht. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es mein Mann weit bringen würde…"

Besagter Mann hing an den Lippen seiner schönen Frau, die mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren und dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht eher an eine verwunschene Prinzessin erinnerte, als an eine Frau, die die vierzig schon überschritten hatte. „Ja, es war wirklich ein Glücktreffer", lachte er und bat dann schließlich zu Tisch.

Zu viert saßen sie sich an einem, für englische Verhältnisse, kleinen Tisch gegenüber und kosteten von erlesenem Wein und krossem Fasan. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich überwiegend um eher oberflächlich gehaltene Themen, daher begann sich Hermine irgendwann zu entspannen.

Als sie zu ende gespeist hatten, zogen sich die Gentlemen zu einem Portwein und einer Zigarre in die Bibliothek zurück, und ließen die Damen allein im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Nun, liebe Hermine, verraten Sie mir bitte, ob sie etwa _die_ Hermine sind", drängte Diana sie neugierig.

Die junge Hexe konnte sich ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen. „_Die_ Hermine?"

„Ja,_die_ Hermine, die Harry Potter zur Seite gestanden hat. Es war das erste wovon ich 1995 gehört habe. Sie sind wirklich berühmt, wenn sie _die_ Hermine sind."

„Ich fürchte, die bin ich."

Und während _die_Hermine sich neugierigen Fragen über das Goldene Trio stellen musste, begann der amtierende Zaubereiminister Lucius über seine politische Gesinnung auszuhorchen, ganz dezent verstand sich. Scheinbar hatte er nichts zu bemängeln, denn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte er sich zurück, bis es schließlich Zeit war, zu den Damen zurück zu kehren.

Hermine war selten so froh gewesen Lucius zu sehen, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte kurz davor gestanden, die Frau entnervt in ihre Schranken zu weisen. „Welch aufdringliche Person", flüsterte sie ‚ihrem Mann' zu, der ihre Empörung mit einem sinnlich tiefen Knurren erwiderte. „Ich mag sie auch nicht sonderlich, aber es ist immer gut, sich mit dem Minister arrangieren zu können, zumal er irgendetwas plant. Ich will wissen, was."

„Noch ein Gläschen Champagner?", bot der Minister gut gelaunt an.

Als alle Gläser wieder aufgefüllt worden waren, wurden Pralinen gereicht. Lucius schmunzelte insgeheim. Er fragte sich, ob die von ihm gemachten ebenfalls Anklang finden würden. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich eine Schwäche für Pralinen habe?", schmeichelte er Mrs. Graves.

Wie erwartet perlte sie vor sich hin. „Sie sind ja so charmant und so distinguiert, Mr. Malfoy. Hermine kann sich glücklich schätzen an Ihrer Seite sein zu dürfen."

Der Gelobte griff nach Hermines Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Sie irren, Diana, _ich_ darf _mich_ glücklich schätzen."

Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der bedeuten sollte, dass sie es nicht mehr lange in der Gesellschaft dieser affektierten Schönheit aushielt. Er nickte unauffällig und formte mit den Lippen das Worte ‚bald'.

Der Minister hielt die oberflächlich gelöste Stimmung offenbar für die richtige Grundlage, um mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen zu beginnen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich bin erst seit vier Jahren wieder hier in England, aber natürlich haben wir gewisse Auswirkungen auch in Indien miterlebt. Mein Vorgänger, Shacklebolt, war zweifelsohne ein sehr tüchtiger Mann, der sich der Verfolgung und Bestrafung der übergebliebenen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords verschrieben hat." Er sah Lucius mit einem listigen Blick an. „Natürlich halte auch ich es für sehr wichtig, die so genannten Todesser endlich zu stellen und ihnen die gerechte Strafe zuteil werden zu lassen."

Hermine war irritiert. Die Atmosphäre hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Sie wirkte nun gespannt, so, als säßen sie alle auf einem Pulverfass. Der blonde Zauberer war der einzige im Raum, der die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen hatte und alles andere als misstrauisch aussah. Sie kam nicht umher ihn für seine äußere Ruhe zu bewundern.

„Die vollständige Aufklärung vergangener Verbrechen durch oder im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords sollte in unser aller Interesse stehen", äußerte Lucius gelassen.

„Als Zaubereiminister ist mir Ihre Vergangenheit natürlich nicht unbekannt, Mr. Malfoy", näherte sich ‚der kleine Bonaparte', wie er in der Zaubererwelt genannt wurde, langsam dem Grund des Dinners.

„Natürlich nicht." Lucius Lächeln wirkte in keiner Weise aufgesetzt. Er beherrschte es wirklich meisterhaft.

„Wir schätzen, dass noch mindestens die Hälfte aller Anhänger unentdeckt geblieben ist. Viele bekannte Todesser sind in der finalen Schlacht gefallen, doch einige aus dem engsten Kreis befinden sich noch auf der Flucht. Wo ist die Lestrange? Und was ist aus Yaxley geworden? Ebenso ist der Verbleib von Alecto Carrow unbekannt…" Er lies den Satz offen in der Lust stehen.

„Was genau beabsichtigen Sie, Minister", fragte Lucius geduldig, so als spräche er zu einem kleinen Jungen.

„Mein Vorgänger, Shacklebolt, hat verlauten lassen, dass er sich für sie verbürge und er setze sich persönlich dafür ein, dass Sie straffrei bleiben." Als sein Gegenüber schwieg, fügte er noch ein „Warum?" hinzu.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Shacklebolt und mir, Minister. Die Sache ist geklärt und daher kann ich nur mutmaßen worauf Sie hinauf wollen." Er war noch immer nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Wie Sie wissen war Shacklebolt nur kommissarischer Minister. Somit hat er eigentlich keine Befugnis Ihnen ein solches Angebot zu machen. Nur sein Ansehen ermöglichte es ihm, Ihnen Straffreiheit zu garantieren. Natürlich ließe sich so eine Anweisung umgehend rückgängig machen, wenn-"

„Wenn ich nicht in Ihrem Sinne handele, Minister?", vervollständigte Lucius den Satz. „Wollen Sie mir drohen?"

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, aber der mächtige Zauberer klang ernsthaft belustigt.

„Nein", beeilte sich der Minister zu sagen. „Ich versuche Ihnen nur klar zu machen, dass Sie sich entscheiden müssen, auf welcher Seite Sie stehen."

„Das tat ich, als ich eine Vereinbarung mit Shacklebolt eingegangen bin."

Diana sah unruhig zu ihrem Mann, scheinbar lief das Gespräch nicht so, wie er es vorausgesetzt hatte. „Noch jemand Champagner?", zwitscherte sie und schenkte nach, obwohl niemand dieses Angebot ausdrücklich angenommen hatte.

„Vereinbarungen können rückgängig und neu getroffen werden, Mr. Malfoy." Nachdenklich sah der Minister den Gast an. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Aber er hatte nicht vor sich zu verbrennen.

Lucius lies das Gehörte nachklingen und brachte schließlich, mit einer beeindruckenden Genauigkeit, die Absichten des Ministers auf den Punkt. „Ich soll meine Vergangenheit verraten und mich in Lebensgefahr bringen." Dann schien er zu überlegen. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie sich vorstellen und ich entscheide, ob ich daran interessiert bin."

Dankbar übernahm der Minister den Spielball. „Wie bereits erwähnt, es läuft noch der Großteil der Todesser frei herum. Es sind viel zu viele, als dass eine erneute Bedrohung ausgeschlossen werden kann. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein hochrangiger Mann bei dem Dunklen Lord gewesen waren und demnach die Todesser kennen. Nennen Sie mir die Namen und ich garantiere Ihnen weiterhin ihre Freiheit." Er überlegte. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir Malfoy Manor genauer ansehen…?" Er lies den Satz, zweifelsohne eine Drohung, offen in der Luft verklingen.

Lucius grinste plötzlich, so als hätte der Minister ihm seine Nachfolge in Aussicht gestellt. „Samstag sind wir in Hogwarts verpflichtet, aber am Sonntagabend können Sie gern zum Essen nach Malfoy Manor kommen."

„Damit Sie genug Zeit haben, verräterische Dinge vorher wegzuschaffen?" Graves lehnte sich triumphierend zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun", sagte Lucius lässig. „Heute wird es wohl etwas zu spät. Morgen Abend sind Sie zum Essen mit dem Muggelpremierminister eingeladen und Freitag heiratet Ihre Nichte. Wann wollen Sie da zum Abendessen nach Malfoy Manor erscheinen?"

Dem Minister entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Lucius hob gebieterisch eine Hand. „Mr. Graves, wenn etwas im Manor nicht gefunden werden soll, dann wird es das auch nicht. Ich könnte Ihre Frau entführen und Sie würden sie dort nicht finden." Sein charmantes Lächeln stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Aussage.

Mrs. Graves starrte mit wachsendem Entsetzen zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Mann dabei war, einen Fehler zu machen. „Schatz, du-"

„Nicht jetzt, Diana… Sie bewegen sich auf sehr dünnem Eis, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass man Sie ‚Schwarzer Fürst' nennt."

Lucius griff nach seinem Spazierstock und begann mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern über den Kopf der versilberten Schlange zu fahren. Diese Katz-und-Maus-Spiele machten im Spaß. Sein Jagdtrieb war geweckt. „Ich kann nichts für Namen, die mir andere gegeben haben."

„Natürlich können Sie nicht. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es eine ‚Schwarze Königin' gibt. In was-"

„Was Sie nicht alles wissen", unterbrach sein Gast gespielt erstaunt.

„-für einem Zusammenhang stehen Sie", fuhr der Minister ungerührt fort.

„War."

„Bitte?" Sichtliche Irritation lag im Blick von Mr. Graves.

„Wer die Schwarze Königin war", erklärte sich Lucius freundlich.

„Sie wissen also wer sie ist… war?"

„Natürlich."

„Wer?"

Der Spazierstock glänzte hoch poliert und der Kopf der Schlange zeigte zu dem Gastgeber. „Die Schwarze Königin existiert nicht mehr, daher ist ihr Name irrelevant."

Der Minister beugte sich interessiert vor. Die Gelassenheit seines Gegenübers irritierte ihn. Dessen kalte Arroganz machte ihn rasend. Lucius Malfoy war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Er musste diesen Mann loswerden, koste es was es wolle. Malfoy konnte bislang nie etwas nachgewiesen werden, doch er wusste, dass dieser Mann seine Finger in zahlreichen, und leider auch den wichtigsten, Untergrundgeschäften hatte und konnte somit Regierung oftmals untergraben bzw. zu seinen Gunsten intervenieren. „War es Ihre Frau? War es Ihnen deswegen so wichtig, Sie zu schützen und vor einer Verurteilung zu retten? Soweit ich weiß sind Todesser unfähig zu lieben…"

Lucius zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkeln hoch, ging aber nicht näher auf diese offene Provokation ein. „Ob ich zur Liebe fähig bin, sollten Sie lieber Hermine fragen… Aber so wie sie nachts meinen Namen schreit, scheine ich nicht untalentiert zu sein."

Das Ehepaar Graves schnappte nach Luft, Hermine wurde puterrot. Der Minister überging diesen Kommentar schließlich. „Also bezeichnen Sie sich noch immer als Todesser?" Im Geiste rieb er sich die Hände. Die Falle war kurz davor zu zuschnappen. Er sah schon die Schlagzeile vor sich ‚Hochrangiger Todesser gefasst und verurteilt – der Minister triumphiert über Lucius Malfoy'. Malfoy musste einfach auf diesen Deal eingehen, und dann wäre er dran. Natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht ihn einfach laufen zu lassen.

Der dunkle Zauberer spielte immer noch lässig mit seinem Spazierstock, dabei schien es, als würde die silberne Schlange jederzeit zubeißen können. „Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser, nicht wahr Minister? Das denken sie doch."

„Was ich denke ist unerheblich, Sie-"

Nachdenklich hatte Lucius auf seinen Siegelring gesehen. Wieder unterbrach er den Minister. „Ich komme in ein Alter, indem das Denken schwerer fällt (Hermine musste sich das Lächeln verkneifen, der Minister und seine Frau schienen im gleichen Alter zu sein, welch bissiger Kommentar), daher verzeihen Sie mir bitte meine Begriffsstutzigkeit. Nur damit ich Sie richtig verstehe. Sie bieten mir eine _erneute_ Rehabilitation, wenn ich Menschen verrate, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken morden und foltern, unterlassen es aber gleichzeitig mir den Schutz des Ministeriums anzubieten. Daraus schließe ich, dass es sich um eine kleine, private Vereinbarung handelt, die natürlich nirgendwo festgehalten wird und an die Sie sich nicht zuhalten gedenken. Erhoffen Sie sich eine Möglichkeit mich endgültig loszuwerden ohne sich die Hände schmutzig machen zu müssen?" Er sprach in einem Plauderton, als redete er über das tägliche Wetter. Sein Lächeln verließ seine Lippen nicht, erreichte aber auch nicht seine kalten, eisgrauen Augen.

Der Minister sah sichtlich irritiert aus. Waren seine Absichten so leicht zu durchschauen gewesen? „Was erlauben Sie sich? Natürlich will ich nicht Ihren Tod. Es-"

„-wäre eine logische Folge dieser Vereinbarung." Das anfangs charmante Lächeln veränderte sich mehr und mehr in ein Gerissenes. Hermine konnte nicht begreifen, dass der Minister darauf nicht reagierte. Er schien es gar nicht zu sehen.

Eben jener lies nun sämtliche Freundlichkeiten fallen. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie ablehnen?", fragte er kalt.

Gelassen spielte Lucius mit seinem Spazierstock. „Warum sollte ich eine Vereinbarung eingehen, die mir keinen Vorteil einbringt?"

„Sie wären rehabilitiert."

„Das bin ich bereits."

„Ein Minister kann die Entscheidung seines Vorgängers in Frage stellen. Besonders, wenn er nur kommissarisch tätig war. Außerdem gibt es keine direkten Zeugen für ihre Vereinbarung. Sie könnte unter der Anwendung eines Imperius' zustande gekommen sein…"

Zwei Finger zogen unauffällig an dem Kopf der silbernen Schlange. „Severus Snape ist mein Zeuge."

Graves lachte zu laut und zu schrill. „Ein Todesser deckt den anderen. Sehr überzeugend. Wirklich außerordentlich glaubwürdig. Niemand hätte Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage", spottete er.

„Sarkasmus steht Ihnen nicht, Minister. Aber, um auf Ihre Frage zurück zu kommen, ja, ich lehne ab."

Eberos Graves wurde blass. Hiermit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass Malfoy Schwierigkeiten machen würde, aber er hatte eingeplant, dass dieser am Ende seinem Plan zustimmen würde. „In diesem Falle haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen, Malfoy. Rechnen Sie morgen mit Ihrem Haftbefehl. Eine Flucht ist zwecklos. Ich werde Ihnen zwei Auroren mitgeben."

Hermine schrie auf. „Luc, geh darauf ein. Ich will dich nicht in Askaban wissen."

Lucius hatte seinen Blick nicht von Graves abgewandt. Noch immer fixierten seine eiskalten grauen Augen den kleinen, untersetzten Mann. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, mein Herz", antwortete er so eisig, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Hermine konnte seine Anspannung sehen. Er wirkte weder verkrampft, noch eingeschüchtert, vielmehr sah es aus, als setzte er zum Sprung an. Ihr Blick flattere zum Minister. Dieser riss sich an seiner Krawatte, wahrscheinlich, um mehr Luft zu bekommen. Schweißperlen schimmerten auf seiner Stirn. Er zitterte. Die Versuche Dianas ihn zu beruhigen scheiterten. Er fixierte den dunklen Zauberer, der in absoluter Arroganz vor ihm zu sitzen schien, ungläubig ob dessen Gelassenheit. Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu ihrem Geliebten. Überwältigt lernte sie eine vollkommen neue Seite an ihm kennen. Sie kannte ihn als arroganten Mistkerl, als wunderbar zärtlichen Liebhaber, als dominanten Herrn, als Gesellschaftslöwe. Ihr stockte der Atem. War er zu Anfang des Gesprächs charmant und geradezu liebenswert gewesen, so war davon nichts übrig geblieben. Neben ihr saß der Schwarze Fürst und ihr wurde klar, dass er ein sehr gefährlicher Mann war, wenn man ihn herausforderte.

„Es ist nicht gut mich zum Feind zu haben, Minister", sagte er mir ruhiger, klarer Stimme.

Fast schon hysterisch lachte der Staatsmann auf. „Sie können mir gar nichts, Malfoy. Ihre Tage als einflussreicher Todesser sind schon lange vorbei. Seit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords haben Sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr zu melden. Verabschieden Sie sich von ihrem alten Leben."

Fast schon neugierig legte Lucius den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete den Mann vor ihm. „Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?", schnurrte er, den Knauf der Schlange umfassend.

Spätestens jetzt hätte der Minister aufhorchen müssen, fand Hermine, doch dieser tat nichts dergleichen. Er sprang auf. „Sie sind mir hier ausgeliefert, Malfoy. Ihren Zauberstab mussten Sie am Eingang abgeben. Sie können mir nichts tun." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, den er als Minister behalten durfte. „Askaban schläft niemals. Sie können auch jetzt schon gehen. Ich wollte Ihnen nur die Möglichkeit geben, sich von Ihrer kleinen Affäre zu verabschieden."

„Setzen Sie sich Minister, und hören Sie auf Hermine zu beleidigen."

„Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen, Malfoy. Sie nicht. Ich wollte Ihnen eine Chance geben zu kooperieren. Sie sind selbst schuld, dass Sie nun nach Askaban gehen werden… Ihre kleine Mätresse darf zusehen, wie sie gleich von den Auroren abgeführt werden", schrie er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine.

Eine blitzschnelle Handbewegung und Lucius hatte ein Schild vor sie gezaubert, das sie schützen sollte. Gleichzeitig rollte er sich mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit vom Sofa, so dass der Petrificus Totalus in den Kissen verpuffte. „Expelliamus", bellte er und der Zauberstab des Ministers landete in seiner Hand.

„Wie, wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte Graves fassungslos.

Ruhig stand Lucius wieder auf und klopfte sich den nicht vorhandenen Staub von seiner Kleidung, um kurz Zeit zu schinden. Dabei schob er seinen Spazierstock unauffällig so unter das Sofa, dass das Ende nicht zu sehen war. Dann hielt er den Zauberstab, der in seinem Gehstock versteckt war, lässig in der Hand und zeigte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbrauche dem Angreifer. In der Eile hatte der Minister gar nicht mitbekommen, wo dieser Stab hergekommen war. „Wie haben Sie ihn am Empfang vorbei schmuggeln können", flüsterte dieser fassungslos.

„Ich bin der Schwarze Fürst", antworte Lucius knapp. „Und nun setzen Sie sich… Hören Sie schon auf zu schreien, es wird niemand auf Sie hören. Beim hereinkommen habe ich die Wohnung vorsichtshalber magisch versiegelt."

Irritiert sah Hermine ihn an. War Lucius mächtig genug, um im Ministerium einfach so Räume zu versiegeln? Als sie zu ihm hinblickte, sah sie wie er ihr verräterisch zuzwinkerte. Graves und Gattin kamen nicht auf den Gedanken, dass der mächtige Gast lediglich bluffen konnte, sie glaubten es ihm umgehend.

„Nun", sprach Lucius gedehnt, „mir ist, als wollten Sie eine Vereinbarung treffen, Minister. Ich wäre durchaus zu einer Abmachung bereit. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass Ihnen mein Vorschlag nicht gefallen wird."

„Irgendwann, Malfoy, das schwöre ich Ihnen, irgendwann werden Sie mich anwinseln, Sie nicht nach Askaban zu stecken", knurrte der Minister.

„Und bis es soweit ist schlage ich vor, Sie hören mir zu… Noch jemand Champagner?" Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, doch Hermine sah, dass er versteckt Zauberstabslose Magie anwendete. Die Gläser füllten sich und eine Sekunde später saß auch der Minister wieder auf seinem Sofa.

„Nun, da sich die Voraussetzungen jetzt ein wenig geändert haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns die Fakten erneut ins Gedächtnis holen. Fakt ist, dass Sie, Minister, von mir die Namen der Todesser hören wollen, die noch nicht in Askaban oder tot sind. Ebenso sicher ist, dass ich Ihnen die Namen nicht sagen werde. Weder ist es meine Aufgabe Ihnen hierbei behilflich zu sein, noch liegt es in meinem Interesse. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Lucius hätte genauso gut fragen können, ob einer der Anwesenden ein Haus am Nordpol zu kaufen gedachte, so fassungslos sahen ihn alle an.

Der Minister fing sich bewundernswert schnell. „Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich noch heute Ihren Aufenthalt in Askaban verfügen werde", knurrte er wütend. Von dem anfangs netten ‚Bonaparte' war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

„Ich werde nicht nach Askaban gehen", wiederholte Lucius geduldig. „Das sagte ich Ihnen bereits."

„Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass Sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise etwas dagegen unternehmen können… _Malfoy_", spie der Mann aus.

„Nicht?"

„So mächtig sind selbst Ihre Kontakte nicht." Der Staatsmann verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich wollte Ihnen anfangs eine Chance geben, doch Sie verstehen sicher, dass meine Geduld am Ende ist."

„Minister, wir wissen beide, dass Sie niemals wirklich dachten, mich wieder laufen zu lassen. Aber ich spreche nicht von anderen, ich spreche von Ihnen?"

Die Verblüffung Graves spiegelte sich nicht nur in seinem Gesicht wieder. „Von _mir_?"

„Natürlich von Ihnen. Sie werden gleich morgen früh als erstes sämtliche Papiere unterschreiben, die meine Rehabilitation ein für alle Mal durchsetzen, so dass ein misslungener Erpressungsversuch wie Ihrer nicht erneut auch nur ansatzweise gedacht werden kann."

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich irgendetwas in dieser Richtung tun werde, Malfoy", schnaubte Graves. „Wenn ja, sind Sie krank im Kopf."

„Weder bin ich ‚krank im Kopf', noch bezweifle ich, dass Sie dies nicht tun werden", erklärte Lucius ruhig. „Oder glauben Sie wirklich, ich lasse mich einfach abschieben?" Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Minister, Minister. So dumm können noch nicht einmal Sie sein."

„Spucken Sie es aus, Mann", fauchte dieser. „Sie glauben doch irgendetwas gegen mich in der Hand zu halten. Aber da muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Keine Skandale, keine Korruptionen, keine Affären mit irgendwelchen Sekretärinnen. Ich bin der langweilige Brite, der sich nichts zu schulden kommen lässt. Weder in der Zeit in Indien, noch hier in England." Das überlegene Grinsen stahl sich langsam aber sicher wieder zurück auf seine Lippen.

„Ach bitte, Minister", Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Skandale schaden heutzutage kaum noch. Ein Mann ohne Skandale ist geradezu uninteressant. Selbst wenn Sie eine Affäre mit Ihrer ehemaligen Vorsitzenden in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit gehabt hätten, würde mich das nicht interessieren. Die Leute lieben Skandale. Oder warum glauben Sie konnte ich erfolgreich zurückkehren?"

„Affäre?", fragte Diana lauernd.

„Da war nichts, Liebling, er brachte nur ein Beispiel", sagte Graves knapp. „Wenn Sie mich nicht erpressen wollen, was wollen Sie dann tun, Malfoy?"

„Erpressung." Lucius ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. „Welch ein böses Wort…" Er lachte entspannt. „Ist es Ihnen nicht komisch vorgekommen, dass Sie 1995 erst aus Indien wieder gekommen und bereits fünf Jahre später Zaubereiminister geworden sind? Eine rasante Entwicklung, für einen unbedeutenden Mann, nicht wahr?"

„Er war eben ehrgeizig und hat viel gearbeitet", warf Diana wütend ein.

„Das hat er in der Tat", lobte Lucius. „Aber woher _wusste_ er was er zu tun hatte? Graves, wären Sie je selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen, die Akten Ihrer Vorsitzenden zu durchstöbern, weil sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich Todesser unerkannt nach Übersee absetzen konnten? Sie haben das erst getan, nachdem Sie von einem Kollegen unauffällig einen Tipp bekommen haben. Und es hat Ihrer Karriere sehr gut getan, nicht wahr?"

Der Minister war blass geworden.

„Die angeblich geflüchteten Todesser existierten nie und ich bin der einzige, neben dem Dunklen Lord, der sämtliche Namen kennt. Daher waren sie unauffindbar und der Vorwurf, sie hätten eine andere Identität nehmen können, glaubwürdig…"

Graves schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft. „Aber-"

„Oder der Finanzskandal Ihres Nebenbuhlers bei der Wahl zum Minister. Der arme Mann hat wahrscheinlich niemals zuvor eine Milliarde Galleonen auf seinem Privatkonto verzeichnet gesehen. Er musste sich schließlich von seiner Kandidatur zurückziehen, so dass nur noch Sie als ernstzunehmender Kandidat galten… Möchten Sie noch mehr hören?"

„Aber", flüsterte Graves heiser. „Sie hatten sich doch schon nach Malfoy Manor zurückgezogen. Niemand wusste was mit Ihnen war."

„Sagen wir es so, jemand, von dem Sie schon sehr viel gehört haben, verfolgt meine Interessen."

„Wer?"

„Cesare Borgia." Lucius Malfoys Blick war eiskalt, als er dem Minister diesen Namen entgegenschleuderte. Der Puma hatte gerissen.

War der Minister vorher bereits blass gewesen, so verlor er jetzt sämtliche Farbe. „Was haben Sie mit Cesare Borgia zu schaffen? Dieser Mann ist skrupellos. Er arbeitet im Untergrund. Er ist der Inbegriff von organisierter Kriminalität. Er ist durch Geldwäsche, Erpressung, Glücksspiele und Drogenhandel zu Reichtum und Macht gekommen. Mit seinen Bestechungen greift er ständig ins Ministerium ein. Niemand weiß, ob sein Kollege diesem Mann nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise verpflichtet ist oder von ihm unter Druck gesetzt wird. Er war der Förderer Voldemorts, sein Geldgeber. Nur durch ihn war es dem Dunklen Lord überhaupt möglich so mächtig zu werden. Er ist der Pate der magischen Unterwelt. Niemand kennt seine genaue Identität. Das Ministerium sucht ihn seid Jahren. Sagen Sie uns seinen wirklichen Namen und sie können haben, was immer Sie wollen. Macht, Reichtum, eine politische Karriere."

„Wie ich sehe, sagt Ihnen der Name etwas, Minister", spottete Lucius. „Aber ich bin nicht an einer politischen Karriere interessiert. Geld habe ich zur genüge und wozu brauche ich Ihre Macht, wenn ich Cesare zu meinen Freunden zählen kann?" Er lachte leise. „Cesare Borgia sorgte für Ihre Ernennung zum Zaubereiminister. Und er ist es, der Ihnen das Genick brechen kann. Wenn Sie es nicht metaphorischen mögen, können Sie dies auch gern wörtlich nehmen. Ist Ihnen meine Verhaftung wichtig genug, um Ihren Posten zu riskieren? Sollten Sie je Papiere, meine Verhaftung betreffend, unterzeichnen, landen Sie schneller in der Gosse als Ihre Frau ihren Liebhaber wechseln kann. Vorbei mit Reichtum und Ansehen, keine Vergütungen mehr, nur noch Hunger, Armut und Verachtung."

Graves durchliefen verschiedenste Empfindungen. Wut, Hass, Sorge, Verzweiflung und letztendlich Angst. Er sah jetzt, dass Lucius Malfoy eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war. „Aber… warum ich?" war seine letzte Frage.

Der Schwarze Fürst erhob sich elegant und reichte Hermine den Arm. „Das, Minister, erzähle ich Ihnen bei unserem nächsten Treffen. Außer natürlich, es gäbe kein nächstes Mal, weil ich in Askaban sitze, während Sie… Nun, Sie wissen es. Ich verabschiede mich. Überlegen Sie es sich mit dem Dinner am Sonntag auf Malfoy Manor. Mein Koch bereitet den besten Cock au vin in ganz England zu. Sie sollten ihn sich nicht entgehen lassen." Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verschwanden die beiden Gäste aus den Wohnräumen des Ministerehepaares und der ‚kleine Bonaparte' hoffte, sie nie wieder zu sehen…

ooOoo

Unbehindert holten sie sich ihre Zauberstäbe vom Empfang und apparierten dann vor die Grenzen Hogwarts. Lucius legte seinen Arm um Hermine und zog sie unter seinen Umhang, während er mit ihr zum Schloss zurückging.

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Warum hast du Zauberstablose Magie angewandt, obwohl du doch deinen Stab in der Hand gehalten hast? Und was ist mit dem, den du am Empfang abgegeben hattest", fragte sie verwirrt.

Er lachte melodisch. „Der abgegebene Stab ist der von Narzissa gewesen. Damit hätte das Ministerium nichts anfangen können. Und mein Spazierstock… Er ist mit einer dünnen Eisenschicht umgeben, das und der ein oder andere Illusionszauber bannt sämtliche magnetische Versuche, so dass ein Ortungszauber nicht bis an ihn dringen kann."

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte davon gehört, dass Magier, die in einem Raum, der mit Eisen verkleidet war, nicht zaubern konnten. „Aber warum hast du Zauberstablose Magie angewandt, wenn du deinen Zauberstab doch dabei hast?"

Erneut lachte er. „Meinst du, das Ministerium wäre begeistert, wenn es wüsste, dass ich diese Kunst der Magie beherrsche? Solange ich einen Stab in der Hand halte, hinterfragt niemand, wie ich tatsächlich Magie anwende."

Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle und Hermine wollte noch etwas fragen, aber er bedeutete ihr still zu sein bis sie in seinen Räumen waren. Dort schenkte er Ihnen ein Glas ‚Langhe Nebbiolo Sori Tildin' ein und setzte sich lässig in einen Sessel.

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Der Abend ist nicht erfolgreich verlaufen, oder?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Lucius war sichtlich überrascht. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Er ist, genau genommen, sogar sehr gut verlaufen. Dass der Minister etwas Derartiges plant habe ich bereits seit Anfang seiner Amtszeit vermutet. Jeder Minister würde sich so verhalten. Ich war drauf vorbereitet."

Hermine nickte. „Aber du hast ihn jetzt in der Hand, oder? Du hast doch dafür gesorgt, dass er Minister wird, oder?" Lucius wandte den Blick zu ihr und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ich meine", fuhr Hermine fort, „das bedeutet doch, dass du noch vor dem Tod des Dunklen Lords, noch vor Kingsley, dafür gesorgt hast, dass er innerhalb des Ministeriums aufsteigt. Ansonsten hätte er nie und nimmer jetzt schon Minister sein können, wenn er wirklich erst 1995 aus Indien zurückgekommen ist. Also heißt dass, dass du noch vor Voldemorts Ende geplant hast, das Ministerium langsam zu übernehmen. Oder war das Voldemorts Idee? Warum habt ihr dann Thicknesse mit einem Imperius belegt, wenn ihr das so hättet haben können? Moment… Voldemort wusste davon nichts. Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit untergraben. Wie eng ist dein Kontakt zu diesem Cesare Borgia wirklich? Wer IST Cesare Borgia?"

Mit einer pumagleichen Geschmeidigkeit hatte Lucius sein Glas auf den Tisch abgestellt und war aufgestanden, um neben Hermine zu sitzen. Er nahm ihr ebenfalls das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zu seinem auf den Tisch. „Hermine", sagte er ernst. „Versprich mir eins, stelle keine Nachforschungen über Cesare an. Er ist gefährlich. Sagt dir der Begriff ‚Muggel-Mafia' etwas?" Sie nickte. „So etwas gibt es auch in der Zauberwelt. Cesare ist das Oberhaupt, der ungekrönte König. Jetzt bist du noch sicher, aber wenn du Nachforschungen anstellst und Dinge über ihn herausfindest, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr schützen können… Ich will dich nicht verlieren, mein Herz. Vergiss alles, was du über ihn hörst oder siehst. Stell keine Fragen… Bitte."

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. „Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Frag mich bitte nicht. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen." Er zog ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ich liebe dich." Dann zog er sie an seine Stirn und schloss die Augen…

„Luc?"

„Mh?"

„Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

Irritiert sah er ihr in die Augen. „Wann habe ich dich angelogen, mein Herz?"

„Am See, als du mir von deiner Vergangenheit erzählt hast, da hast du gesagt, du seiest über den Schulfreund deines Vaters, Dolohow, zu den Todessern gekommen."

Der blonde Mann setzte sich aufs Sofa und zog sie in seine Umarmung. „Damals kannte ich dich nicht so wie ich dich heute kenne. Ich wusste nicht was du in mir sahest. Lediglich eine Affäre oder doch etwas Zukunftsträchtigeres? Mit dieser Version hättest du zu Minerva rennen können, zum Ministerium zu irgendwem und es hätte mich als einen Mann dargestellt, der von den Idealen seines Vaters verleitet wurde. Du hättest mir mit dem Wissen nicht schaden können… Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht bewusst belügen. Ich musste erst herausfinden, ob ich dir vertrauen kann." Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Ich vertraue dir, mein Leben", hauchte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Hermine lies das Gehörte verdauen. Dann hob sie die Augen und suchte seinen Blick. „Wer ist Artemis?", fragte sie leise.

Lucius ließ sie ruckartig los. „Woher weißt du von ihr", keuchte er auf.

Hermine erkannte, wie er sich zurück zog und sich hinter einer Mauer aus Kälte und Arroganz zurückzog. „Ich … du hattest sie einmal erwähnt", stotterte sie. Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte er hastig und drehte sich abrupt um. „Frag mich nie wieder nach Artemis", sagte er kalt. „Ansonsten kannst du gehen - für immer."

Hermine war über die Wendung des Gesprächs schockiert. Sie stand auf und trat hinter ihn. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie nur. Sie wusste, alles Weitere würde alles andere zerstören. Als sie die Hand ausstreckte und ihn an seiner Schulter berührte, wirbelte er herum und sah Hermine fragend an. „Noch etwas, was du wissen möchtest?", erkundigte er sich distanziert.

Die junge Hexe sah nachdenklich in seine Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie im Augenblick nicht den zärtlichen Liebhaber vor sich hatte, dennoch wollte sie ihn. Sie wollte ihn mehr als alles andere. „Schlaf mit mir", bat sie leise.

Eine Flamme der Leidenschaft flackerte in seinem Blick auf, dann packte er ihr blitzschnell in den Nacken und riss sie an sich. „Liebend gern, Kleines." Leidenschaftlich brutal drückte er seinen Mund auf ihren und zwängte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Hermine keuchte auf, als sich seine Hände an ihrem Dekolletee zuschaffen machten und mit einem Ruck den Stoff zerriss. Die Kühle Luft des Raumes wehte sanft an ihrer entblößten Haut und sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen nicht nur aus Erregung aufstellten. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine breite Brust und wollte sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machen, als er sich schwer atmend von ihr los riss. „So nicht", sagte er rau und griff erneut an den Stoff vor ihrer Brust. Zwei Risse später und der Stoff hing nur noch an ihren Schultern. Ihr Busen hob und senkte sich so heftig atmete sie. Leidenschaft durchströmte Hermine. Sie wusste, heute würde sie wieder den Abgrund betreten. Sie wolle es.

„Sie mich an", befahl er und als er sich Hermines Aufmerksamkeit bewusst war, deutete er auf den Boden. Sofort fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie und begann ihm die Schuhe zu öffnen. Ohne Magie half sie ihm aus ihnen heraus und stellte sie ordentlich nebeneinander neben das Sofa. Als nächstes zog sie ihm seine Socken aus und wollte sich dann abwartend auf ihre Schenkel setzen als er sie mit strenger Mine ansah. Sie wusste sofort was er wollte, doch sie scheute sich davor. Nicht vor der Kuss an sich, sondern vor der Bedeutung, die es haben würde, wenn sie seine Füße verwöhnte.

Fast schon lauernd sah er sie an. „Du hast zu gehorchen, Weib", knurrte er ungehalten. Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Noch gestern Abend hätte sie rückgratlos gehorcht, so wie sie es in den vergangenen Wochen getan hatte, doch sie hatte jetzt endlich verstanden, was er gemeint hatte, als er sagte: „Nur eine starke Frau kann wirklich Demut empfinden. Nur eine starke Frau gibt sich nicht auf, wenn sie sich fallen lässt." Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass er Gewalt anwenden würde, wenn sie sich widersetzt hätte. Deswegen hatte sie sich am Anfang beeilt, jedem Wunsch sofort nach zu kommen. Doch jetzt verstand sie, dass es ihm nicht darum ging, sie mit Zwang gefügig zu machen und ihren Willen zu brechen. Sie verstand, dass er es genoss auf Widerstand zu treffen. Er wollte und brauchte den Widerstand einer starken Frau. Er wollte sie nicht brechen, er wollte ihr zeigen, was für Möglichkeiten sich ihr eröffneten, wenn sie ihm nachgab. Und wenn sie sich dann fallen lies, folgte das Schönste, was sie beide zusammen erleben konnte – der Abgrund, der absolut perfekte Höhepunkt.

Heute nach dem Abendessen als Hermine ihn als Schwarzen Fürsten erlebt hatte, hatte sie ihn so gesehen, wie früher, als er nur ‚Dracos Vater' für sie gewesen war. Sie hatte den Todesser, den Herrscher, den mächtigen Ersten Mann Voldemorts erlebt – und trotzdem hatte seine Sorge ihr gegolten. Nicht dem Minister, nicht Askaban, nicht sich selbst, sie hatte er zu erst geschützt. Auch wenn er die Gefahr eingegangen war, vom Minister mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt zu werden, er hatte diese Gefahr genau erkannt, und doch galt seine Hauptsorge ihr. Egal was auch immer er gerade war, seine Sorge galt in erster Linie Hermine…

Sie erkannte, dass sie sich nicht entwertete, wenn sie sich jetzt vorbeugen und ihm die Füße küssen würde. Im Gegenteil. Sie gab ihm ihren Willen, ihr Nachgeben, sich selbst zum Geschenk und zeigte es ihm durch diese kleine Geste. Es war keine Demütigung, es war eine Möglichkeit ihm zu demonstrieren, dass sie ihm vertraute. Eben weil sie eine starke Frau war konnte sie sich jetzt und hier fallen lassen und ihm diese unterwürfige Geste zeigen. Diese Erkenntnis stärkte ihr Bewusstsein und sie spürte, wie etwas tief in ihr erwachte. Nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es Stolz war.

Lucius konnte nicht sagen, was genau es war, aber als er ihr in die Augen blickte und ihr Lächeln sah, merkte er, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf jeden Fuß. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf die Schenkel und sah ihn abwartend an. Für einen Moment wirkte er überrascht, dann nickte er anerkennend. „Sehr gut, Kleines", sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Nun war es an Hermine überrascht zu sein. Sie ergriff die Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Sekunden später hatte er seinen Arm unter ihre Kniekehle geschoben und nahm sie auf die Arme, nur um sie umgehend in sein Schlafzimmer zu tragen. In einer fließenden Bewegung legte er sie darauf und schickte sich an neben sie zu lagen, als sie sich vor ihn setzte und mit geübten Bewegungen seine Robe aufknöpfte. Stück für Stück zog sie ihn liebevoll aus und küsste jedes freigelegte Fitzelchen Haut. Lucius stöhnte auf, als sie schließlich seine Hose erreicht hatte und seine harte Erregung herausgeholt hatte. Mit ihrer Zunge leckte sie ihm über den prallen Schaft und sog schließlich fordernd an seiner Eichel. Er konnte nicht anders, er packte sie am Hinterkopf und schob sich Millimeter für Millimeter in ihren Mund hinein. Langsam fing er an sanft zuzustoßen. Seine Gier sie zu besitzen wuchs mit jeder Sekunden und als er merkte, dass er jeden Moment seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, zog er sich zurück.

Drei, Vier Handgriffe später und er hatte Hermine das Kleid ausgezogen. Unbändige Leidenschaft ließ ihn sie aufs Bett werfen und sofort über sie zu krabbeln. Sein Körper teilte ihre Schenkel und fast schon besessen schob er sich in sie. Er griff nach ihren Händen und verschränkte sie mit seinen, als er sie mit kurzen, kräftigen Stößen nahm. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Sein Keuchen vermischte sich mit ihrem Stöhnen, während sie sich aneinander festkrallten. Immer schneller stieß er sich in sie und Hermine spürte wie sie immer höher schnellte auf der Spirale der Leidenschaft. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ihm vollkommen hin.

„Spring", raunte er ihr zu und Hermine sprang. Sie sprang in die Arme von ihren Luc – mit Körper, Geist, Seele und Ganzem Herzen. „Ich liebe dich", keuchte sie und kam…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
-Chysoberyll: ein seltener, grüner Edelstand (nach Diamant und Korund der Härteste). Er ist selten und entsprechend teuer  
- Aperitif: Appetitanregendes, meist alkoholisches, Getränk  
- Agra: indische Stadt, berühmt durch das Taj Mahal  
- distinguiert: vornehm  
- Cesare Borgia: (1467 – 1507), Sohn von Papst Alexander VI, galt als blutrünstiger, skrupelloser Tyrann  
- Mätresse: öffentliche Geliebte eines hochrangigen Adligen  
- Langhe Nebbiolo Sori Tildin: Rotwein, eine Flasche des Jahres 2004 kostet 399,33 €

**Anmerkung:**  
Das vorerst letzte Lucius / Hermine Kapitel…. Irgendwie ist er mir ans Herz gewachsen…

**Danke:**  
- sepsis und Sheila: danke euch beiden knuddel Hoffe, ihr seid auch weiterhin dabei 


	51. Der Weg zum Frieden?

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich dem göttlichen Alan Rickman g Ich sag nur „Oden des Phoenix'"_

* * *

**Kapitel 51 – Der Weg zum Frieden?**

**Was ich rette, geht zugrund. Was ich segne, muss verderben.  
Nur mein Gift macht Dich gesund. Um zu leben musst du sterben.**  
„Gott ist tot", aus: Tanz der Vampire

Am folgenden Tage schien Hogwarts vom grauen Novembernebel geradezu erdrückt zu werden. Die Peitschende Weide schlug nach allem Möglichen aus was sie berührte. Die Schüler bibberten vor sich hin, da es merklich kälter geworden war. Alles war trist und grau, der Jahreszeit entsprechend. Nur um Lucius und Hermine schien ein bunter Farbring gelegt worden zu sein. Sie strahlten durch sich selbst.

Der werdende Vater hatte das Liebesgeständnis seiner Hexe im ersten Moment gar nicht wahrgenommen, so unvorbereitet hatte es ihn getroffen. Doch als es schließlich in sein Bewusstsein drang, hätte er am liebsten alles hingeworfen, sie gepackt und wäre mit ihr verschwunden. Fern ab von aller Realität. Kein Hogwarts mehr. Kein Alltag. Nichts. Doch das war nicht möglich. Er hatte Shivas Erbe angetreten und war nun gewissen Dingen gegenüber verpflichtet. Den Dingen, die der Minister am vergangenen Abend bereits erwähnt hatte. Von selbigem hatte er am Morgen eine knappe Notiz erhalten.

_Sonntag passt mir leider nicht. Schönen Tag, E.G._

Lucius hatte schmunzeln müssen, als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass der Minister nicht genug Mut gehabt hätte, sich ihm erneut zu stellen. Er hatte dessen Werdegang aufmerksam verfolgt. Von seinem Auftrag in Indien, der Begegnung mit Diana Prewett und schließlich dessen Hochzeit. Als die Gelegenheit günstig gewesen war, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Graves zurück nach England gerufen wurde. Der Minister war der perfekte Mann für Manipulationen. Er war ehrgeizig und nachlässig genug zugleich, um ihn dahin zu bringen, wo er nützlich war. Dennoch war er nicht mutig genug selbst aktiv zu werden und sich zu wehren. Besonders nicht, wenn Dinge zu Tage kamen, die seiner Karriere alles andere als förderlich waren.

Donnerstags hatte Lucius nur eine Klasse zu unterrichten. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren und sich mit seinem Kontaktmann zu treffen. Auch wenn er die Situation richtig einzuschätzen glaubte, so war es sicherer, bestimmte Vorkehrungen zu treffen bzw. zu erneuern und den momentanen Gegebenheiten anzupassen. Er hatte Glück gehabt und die richtigen Leute ausgewählt, die im Falle einer Verhinderung die Geschäfte in seinem Namen führten. Jeder war ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise gegenüber verpflichtet, entweder durch gemeinsame Erlebnisse oder unangenehmen Dingen, von denen niemand anderes erfahren sollte, und alle hatten zuviel Angst vor ihm, da jeder wusste, dass Cesare Borgia ein ‚enger Freund' der Familie war. Niemand kannte diesen Mann persönlich, aber alle zitterten vor Angst ihm aufzufallen. Ein dezent gestreutes Gerücht, am besten mit dem Zusatz ‚Achtung: Geheim', und niemand wagte eine Meuterei.

Freitag erreichte den Schwarzen Fürsten ein kleines Päckchen. Drei Eulen trugen es zu ihm zum Lehrertisch hoch, was natürlich niemandem verborgen blieb. Als er den Absender erkannte überzog ein mehr als zufriedenes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Der Puma hatte die Beute gefressen. Das Päckchen enthielt sämtliche Papiere, die seine vollständige Rehabilitation beinhalteten und selbige zusätzlich unanfechtbar machten, da sie mit der Unterschrift des Vorsitzenden vom Zaubergamot versehen war. Glücklich hatte Hermine ihn vor allen umarmt und geküsst. „Ich freu mich für dich, Luc." Sein Herz quoll förmlich über vor Liebe. Es lief geradezu perfekt. Er hätte die Zeit anhalten können, so glücklich war er.

ooOoo

Der Samstag kam und mit ihm die für den Abend geplante Halloweenfeier. Bereits am Frühstückstisch waren alle in heller Aufruhr, wenn gleich auch wegen verschiedenen Dingen.

Poppy, Pomona und Minerva konnten es kaum erwarten ihre Zauberstäbe zu schwingen und unter Professor Flitwicks Anleitung die Halle in eine gruselige Stimmung zu verzaubern.

„Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?", fragte Hermine begeistert.

„Nein, Kindchen, du solltest dich hinlegen und dich schonen."

Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihr herüber. „Ich fühle mich nicht krank und die morgendliche Übelkeit scheint auch vorbei zu sein."

Poppy nickte nur abwesend, Pomona forderte auf ihrer anderen Seite ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Komm nächste Woche bei mir vorbei, Kind, dann werden wir genaueres klären."

Fragend sah die junge Hexe ihren blonden Tischnachbarn an. „Weißt du was sie hat?"

Dieser grinste nur und hob unschuldig die Hände. „Ich halte mich aus Poppys Angelegenheit raus. Wie ich bereits festgestellt habe, kann sie da sehr empfindlich reagieren." Er quiekte auf, als sich ihm ein Zauberstab in die Seite bohrte. „Und das zu Recht", fauchte Poppy. „Ich weiß noch, was für ein Chaos beim letzten Mal auf der Krankenstation geherrscht hatte, als mir ein gewisser Zaubereigeschichtslehrer zur Hand gehen wollte."

Funkelnde, graue Augen bohrten sich in Hermines. „Und genau deswegen halte ich mich aus allem raus, mein Herz. Ich will dir gar nicht erzählen, was sie mir alles angedroht hat. Askaban ist dagegen ein Spaziergang."

Gebannt konnte sie den Blick nicht von seinem lösen. „Na, dann muss ich dich wohl an mich ketten, damit Poppy dich mir nicht wegnimmt und zu Skele Wachs verarbeitet."

Er lachte. „Die Handschellen hätte ich oben", scherzte er, was Minerva zum Lachen brachte.

Von Hermines linker Seite kam ein genervtes Schnauben. „Man möchte brechen bei soviel Liebe."

Jeder am Tisch biss sich auf die Lippen. Flitwick verschluckte sich sogar an seinem Toast. Nur Sibyll Trelawney hatte die allgemeine Heiterkeit nicht mitbekommen. „Was hast du denn gegen Liebe, Ssseverus? Soll ich nachher mal für dich in meine Kugel gucken?" Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Das Lehrerkollegium hing geschlossen über den Tellern und die Schüler sahen irritiert zur Empore hinauf. Snape zog ein angewidertes Gesicht und enthielt sich eines Kommentars, wusste er doch, dass Sybill dagegen immun zu sein schien.

„Hermine, wollte heute nicht Charlie kommen?", fragte Lucius, während er ihre Hand hielt.

Dies weckte sofort Minervas Neugierde. „Was, Charlie kommt? Ich wusste nur, dass Neville heute hier auftauchen wollte. Aber Charlie auch? Sag ihm unbedingt, er solle heute Abend zur Feier kommen. Ich möchte ihn gern mal wieder sehen. So ein netter junger Mann. Das richtest du ihm aus, ja Minchen?"

Sie nickte. „Natürlich Minerva." Dann wandte sie sich an Lucius. „Er wollte so gegen drei hier auftauchen."

Der blonde Zauberer hatte sich zurück gelehnt und seinen Freund beobachtet. Er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. „Ja, natürlich. Viel Spaß", murmelte er.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass er kein Wort verstanden hatte. „Hey, Luc. Ich sagte Charlie wolle um drei hier auftauchen."

Sein Blick klärte sich wieder. „Ich hoffe, es wird ein gutes Gespräch für dich. Soll ich dabei sein?"

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das muss ich allein schaffen. Gehen wir danach gemeinsam zur Feier?"

Er nickte. „Komm einfach zu mir in meine Räume, wenn ihr fertig seid. Sollte ich noch nicht wieder da sein, warte auf mich. Wenn du magst, kannst dich auch bei mir im Bad für die Feier zu recht machen. Ich weiß doch, dass du meine Badewanne liebst."

Hermine wurde rot. In eben jener Badewanne hatten sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt und seitdem verspürte sie immer eine verräterische Nässe zwischen den Schenkeln, wenn sie daran dachte.

„Mein Passwort kennst du ja", fügte Lucius noch hinzu.

Snape stand geräuschvoll auf. „Das ist heute mal wieder nicht zum Aushalten."

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Später, mein Herz." Lucius Augen folgten Snape. Dann sah er sie an. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich", lächelte sie.

Lucius strich ihr einmal über die Wange und folgte dann dem dunklen Zaubertränkemeister.

„Sev, warte", rief er in einem leeren Gang.

„Was willst du, Lucius?" Snape war tatsächlich stehen geblieben und drehte sich lauernd zu Lucius um.

Dieser lächelte entwaffnend. „Gehen wir ein paar Schritte?" Auf Snapes Nicken begann er den Gang entlang zu schlendern. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Sev… Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen. Aber nach allem was geschehen ist… Ich hatte mich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß, dass ist kein Grund. Nur eine Erklärung." Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Gegenüber. „Ich liebe Hermine wirklich. Und in dem Moment war ich eifersüchtig auf dich. Als ich euch da so zusammen gesehen habe… Ich hab nur noch rot gesehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Snape war stehen geblieben und sah seinem Freund forschend in die Augen. Dieser hielt seinem Blick stand und schließlich nickte er. Er hatte keine Lüge oder derartiges entdecken können. Er nickte und ging dann weiter.

Keine drei Sekunden später hatte Lucius aufgeholt. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich unverzeihlich verhalten habe. Ich hätte dich nicht angreifen dürfen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Wieder war Snape stehen geblieben und sah den Mann vor ihm an. Wieder nickte er ein paar Sekunden später, doch diesmal sagte er noch etwas. „Würde ich dich nicht so gut kennen, und wäre unser Schicksal nicht so miteinander verwoben sein, ich würde dich zum Teufel jagen."

„Da bin ich schon", schnaubte Lucius.

„Aber ich kenne dich", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort. „Ich kenne dich besser, als dir lieb ist. Und ich kenne den Grund für dein Verhalten. Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, Luc. Eine Chance oder wir müssen beide den Preis der Lösung zahlen. Denn sonst, mein Bruder, werden wir beide sterben."

Für jeden Außenstehenden waren dies rätselhafte Wörter, doch Lucius wusste, was Snape meinte. Er nickte. „Du warst schon immer der Klügere von uns beiden", sagte er schließlich lächelnd.

Snape erwiderte es. „Du kannst mich eben nicht in allem übertrumpfen, Luc."

Sie sahen sich an und schließlich war Luc der erste, der zwei Finger an seine Halsschlagader legte, mit der Handfläche zu Snape, und dann zu seinem Herzen fuhr, nur um die Finger seinem Freund entgegenzuhalten. Noch einmal sah der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen blonden Freund an, dann vollendete er die Begrüßung. Als sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten, merkten beide die altbekannte Magie, die durch ihre beiden Körper floss und sie miteinander verband.

„Wirst du dich an der Dekoration zu beteiligen?", fragte Lucius schließlich.

Er erntete einen missbilligenden Blick. „Ich bin froh, wenn der ganze Quatsch vorbei ist."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ganz spontan in Hogsmeade treffen? Heute haben die Schüler doch ihr Wochenende, damit sie nicht im Wege stehen, wenn Minerva und Co zaubern lernen", witzelte Lucius.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Die älteren Schüler werden bestimmt Feuerwhiskey bei Rosmerta trinken. Eine gute Möglichkeit ihnen Punkte abzuziehen… Lach nicht, das verschafft wirklich gute Laune. Du bist Slytherin. Du bist mein Nachfolger als Hauslehrer, du solltest mein Erbe fortsetzen und die Sache ernster nehmen", fauchte Snape gespielt böse, entspannte sich aber sichtlich.

Lucius lachte und legte dem sonst so gefürchteten Zaubertrankmeister den Arm um die schmalen Schultern. „Treffen wir uns halb drei vorm Schlossportal?"

Snape nickte. Sie fuhren Beide mit den zwei Fingern zu ihrem Herzen und führten sie anschließend zur Stirn. So verabschiedeten sie sich.

* * *

Danke:

- sepsis: Danke für dein Review :-)


	52. Männerfreundschaften

**Kapitel 52 – Männerfreundschaften**

**Glaub keinem, der dir Erfolg verspricht,  
wenn du Erfolg hast, hast du Erfolg, wenn nicht , dann nicht.**  
Erhard Blanck

Charlie Weasley apparierte um kurz vor zwei in einer Seitengasse in Hogsmeade. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in dem kleinen Dorf gewesen, das als einziges in ganz England nur aus Zauberern und Hexen bestand. Darum hatte er auch nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wo er hinwollte. Eigentlich erwies sich diese Vorstellung als richtig, und gleichzeitig als ein Meter zu falsch. Er landete unsanft auf mehreren Fässern, die bei seinem Gewicht auch sofort ins wanken gerieten. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an einen aus der Wand ragenden Haken und konnte so gerade noch einen Sturz abwenden. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, ordnete er seine Kleidung und trat aus der Dunkelheit in strahlenden Sonnenschein.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass die Schüler von Hogwarts heute wohl ihr Wochenende hatte, denn fast alles, was die dritte Klasse erreicht hatte schien hier draußen rumzuwuseln. Er lächelte. Seinen eigenen Hogsmeadebesuch hatte er noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Er war damals sehr aufgeregt gewesen, hatte aber versucht vollkommen gelassen zu wirken. Sein Bruder Bill kannte ihn natürlich und hatte ihm großmütig angeboten mitzukommen, aber die beiden Jungs standen in freundschaftlicher Rivalität und Charlie hatte gemeint, er sei mit dreizehn alt genug, alleine in das Zauberdorf gehen zu können.

Charlie wurde rüde wieder in die Gegenwart geholt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Eine Drittklässlerin hatte nicht aufgepasst und ihn fast umgerannt. Schwarze Haare, grüner Streifen am Umhang, keine Entschuldigung, definitiv eine Slytherin, wenn auch eine Hübsche. Charlie sah ihr hinterher und grinste. Die Mädchen schienen immer hübscher zu werden. Wenn sie keine Drittklässlerin gewesen wäre, sondern eine aus der Siebten… Wer weiß. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er noch breiter und sah, dass das Mädchen stehen geblieben war. Kurz sah sie sich um und verschwand in einer der abzweigenden Gassen. Wahrscheinlich ein geheimes Treffen mit ihrem Freund. Charlie überlegte, ob er ihr folgen und sie ‚zur Rede stellen' sollte, aber ein Blick zu der Dorfuhr zeigte ihm, dass er sich besser auf in die ‚Drei Besen' machen sollte. Vermutlich war Neville schon da.

Als er besagte Gasse passierte sah er einen Mann bei dem Mädchen stehen. Für einen Moment runzelte er irritiert die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Vater, der sie gerade ziemlich zur Schnecke machen zu schien. Er sah, wie der Mann, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war wohl da, zumindest meinte er sie auf der Entfernung ausmachen zu können, dem Mädchen in die Haare griff und dann hoch zum Schloss zeigte. Daraufhin wütend geworden trat das Mädchen ihm vors Schienbein und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Charlie sah ihr hinterher und drehte sich dann um, um zu seiner Verabredung zu kommen. In den ‚Drei Besen' war es brechend voll, doch er hatte zum Glück, oder besser: aus weiser Voraussicht, sein Kommen angekündigt, so dass Madam Rosmerta einen Ecktisch in einer Nische freigehalten hatte. Als sie ihn sah, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Trotz ihres Alters war sie noch sehr hübsch und schien sich kaum verändert zu haben. „Charlie", rief sie und drückte den jungen Mann an ihren ausladenden Busen. „Wie schön, dass du mal wieder herkommst. Du warst ja immer mein Liebling von euch Weasleygören", meinte sie liebevoll und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

Charlie grinste. Er hatte immer Zeit für einen lockeren Flirt mit der hübschen Besitzerin des Stammlokals der Hogwartsschüler. „Aber Rosmerta. Wie kann ich nach Hogwarts gehen ohne dich zu besuchen?" Er kniff ihr in die apfelrote, gesunde Wange. „Ein Besuch ohne bei Rosmerta einzukehren, ist doch eigentlich kein Besuch."

Sie lachte giggelnd und zeigte schließlich auf einen Tisch. „Der junge Mann da vorn wartet schon ungeduldig auf dich. Ich hoffe doch für die Damenwelt, dass es nicht das ist, wonach es aussieht?"

Charlie grinste schelmisch. „Niemals würde ich die ‚Damenwelt' so tief enttäuschen. Das kann ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren."

Sie lachte. „Butterbier oder Feuerwhiskey?"

Charlie bestellte ein Butterbier und trat zu Neville. „Hallo Neville. Schön, dich zu sehen", sagte er freundlich.

Neville stand lächelnd auf und reichte Charlie die Hand. „Ich freue mich auch, ähm, Sie zusehen Mr. Weasley." Er war zwar in den vergangenen Jahren selbstsicherer geworden, aber dennoch fühlte er eine leichte Unsicherheit, als er Rons älterem Bruder gegenüberstand.

Charlie grinste bis über beide Ohren und Neville verstand, warum viele Frauen diesem Grinsen nicht widerstehen konnten. „Aber Neville, mach mal halblang. Ich bin der Bruder deines Kumpels. Du musst mich nicht siezen. Sag einfach poor-good-old-Charlie zu mir."

„Ähm ja, warum soll ich dich poor-good-old-Charlie nennen?", fragte Neville verwirrt.

„Weil ich noch unverheiratet bin und Ron sich erst vermählen darf, wenn ich unter der Haube bin. Somit lastet der Erwartungsdruck vollkommen auf meinen schmalen Schultern", erwiderte Charlie mit ernster Miene, nur um danach in Gelächter auszubrechen. „War 'n Scherz."

Neville, der gerade schon an Charlie gezweifelt hatte, grinste. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Madam Rosmertas Ankunft hinderte ihn daran. Sie stellte ein Bier vor Charlie und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare. „„Was machen die Drachen?"

„Vermähren sich fleißig weiter", grinste der Weasleyspross und trank auf das Wohl der Wirtin. Diese lachte und verschwand wieder hinter ihrem Tresen.

„Mann, wie machst du das nur?", staunte Neville, als er Charlies lockeren Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht sah. Für ihn waren Mädchen, beziehungsweise Frauen, noch immer so durchschaubar wie die Arbeit der Unsäglichen.

Charlie lachte. „Das lernst du im Alter. Außerdem hab ich das Charisma-Gen der gesamten Weasleys geerbt, deswegen war für Ron nichts mehr über." Er wusste von Ron, dass Neville im Allgemeinen eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend war. Er mochte den jungen Freund von seinem Bruder und versuchte locker und fröhlich zu sein, auch wenn ihm alles andere als nach Lachen zumute war. Der Tod von George war noch zu gegenwärtig, um wieder fröhlich zu sein. Auch wenn er wusste, dass George es nicht gewollt hätte, er musste einfach trauern. Zumal sich der Todtag von Atlantis näherte.

Die lustige und unbeschwerte Art von Charlie Weasley machte es Neville leicht sich zu entspannen und mit der Zeit wurde er immer selbstsicherer. Er wagte es sogar von sich aus Witze zu machen.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde mehr oder weniger Smalltalk gehalten hatten, kam Charlie schließlich auf Nevilles Anliegen zu sprechen. „So, Neville, nun erzähl mir doch, worin genau du meine Unterstützung brauchst."

Neville wurde rot. Er war noch immer nicht richtig davon überzeugt, ob er das Recht gehabt hatte, Charlie um Hilfe zu bitten. „Also, ich studiere ja seit drei Jahren Pflanzenkunde. Es ist das einzige Fach, was mir wirklich gelegen hat und welches mir von Herzen interessierte. In der Oxford University habe ich mich mit meinem Professor gut verstanden und irgendwann ergab es sich, dass wir uns auch über private Dinge unterhalten haben. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass es schon immer mein Traum sei, in die Forschung zu gehen. Ja, und so kam es, dass er mich eines Tages ansprach. Er hat ein Projekt angefangen und mich, seinen Studenten, um Unterstützung gebeten. Ist das nicht unglaublich? Eigentlich war es eine Forschung zu Heilzwecken, doch ich hab mir aus irgendeinem Grund, ich kann bis heute nicht sagen, was es war, wahrscheinlich Instinkt… Naja, ich hab also aus irgendeinem Grund den Saft der Herba Ignisaco, einer Feuerpflanze, untersucht. Ja, und da kam mir der Spruch ins Gedächtnis ‚Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen'. Wie gesagt, es war reiner Instinkt. Auf jeden Fall glaube ich, dass ich einen Wirkstoff entdeckt habe, der, wenn er eingerieben wird, gegen das Feuer von Drachen schützen kann. Du könntest dann zum Beispiel auf deine Schutzkleidung verzichten und würdest viel wendiger sein."

„Das wäre genial", bestätigte ihn Charlie. „Die Kleidung bietet zwar größtmögliche Sicherheit, aber das Gesicht bleibt eben ungeschützt. Mit so einer Paste wären wir viel flexibler und die Drachen könnten uns keine Verbrennungen zufügen."

„Genau", nicke Neville eifrig. „Aber ich kenn mich mit Drachenfeuer nicht wirklich aus. Ich hab zwar in der Oxfordbibliothek über tausend Bücher gefunden, aber… Naja, ich bin halt nicht Hermine", witzelte er. „Der einzige, der mir eingefallen ist, bist du. Ich will mich dir wirklich nicht aufdrängen, aber du bist ein internationaler Kenner von Drachen und _wenn_ mir einer helfen kann, dann du. Naja und Professor Sprout hat mir gesagt, sie habe massig Ableger der Pflanze, die sie mir zu Versuchszwecken zur Verfügung stellen würde. Außerdem wollte sie mir verschiedene Bücher empfehlen. So muss ich mich nicht durch die Universitätsbibliothek quälen."

Charlie war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, Neville. Natürlich helfe ich dir. Das kommt ja schließlich auch mir zu gute, nicht wahr?" Er grinste. „Also, Drachenfeuer ist unglaublich magisch. Es kennt kaum Hindernisse. Es frisst sich durch alles, egal ob Kleidung, Stein oder auch Beton. Daher ist es auch so gefährlich. Es gibt kaum etwas, dass nicht durch Drachenfeuer zerstört werden kann. Außer Eisen. Du weißt, dass Eisen magieresistent ist? Nein? Also, Eisen war schon bei den Kelten als ‚magiebannend' bekannt. Wollte man einen Zauberer daran hindern, seine Magie zu entfalten, legte man ihm einen Eisenring um den Hals. So war er nicht mehr fähig zu Zaubern. Heutzutage braucht es keinen Eisenring mehr. Die Forschung ist so weit fortgeschritten, dass zum Beispiel Fuß- oder Handfesseln ausreichen. Deswegen tragen alle in Askaban auch Fesseln, somit werden sie daran gehindert auszubrechen… Also Eisen ist das Einzige, was Drachenfeuer aufhält. Darum ist unsere Schutzkleidung auch so schwer. Sie ist mit Eisen durchspickt. Dank Magie können wir das Gewicht reduzieren, aber eben nur vermindern."

Neville lernte eine Menge über Drachenfeuer. Vor ihm saß wirklich ein Experte, der, wenn er einmal ins Reden gekommen war, so schnell nicht mehr aufhörte. Dennoch war dieser Vortrag alles andere als langweilig. Er war sogar so spannend, dass ein paar der um sie herum sitzenden mit ihren Gesprächen innehielten und gebannt Charlie Weasleys Ausführungen lauschten. Dieser lies immer wieder Anekdoten aus seiner Arbeit mit Drachen einfließen und so erschallte regelmäßig fröhliches Gelächter aus der Ecke, wo die beiden Männer saßen.

Nachdem sie das vierte oder fünfte Butterbier gelehrt hatten, hatte Charlie das Treffen mit Hermine in den Hintergrund gedrängt und auch Neville genoss viel zu sehr die lockere Atmosphäre, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er eigentlich mit Professor Sprout verabredet gewesen war. Sie kamen von einem Thema zum nächsten und als es sich den Schulzeiten der beiden näherte, hatten sie das Gefühl, alte Freunde zu sein. Charlie erzählte von seinen Quidditchspielen und den gemeinsamen Streichen, die er mit Bill und dessen Clique ausgeheckt hatte. Bei manchem wunderte es Neville nicht, woher die Zwillinge ihren Einfallsreichtum herbekommen hatten. Er lachte, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Schließlich begann auch er von sich zu erzählen. Damit hatte er immer schon ein Problem gehabt. Er wollte ‚die anderen' nicht langweilen, und gleichzeitig nicht zuviel von sich preisgeben, denn das macht verletzbar. Aber bei Charlie hatte er ein gutes Gefühl. Der würde sich nicht über ihn lustig machen, er würde ihn ernst nehmen und es würde bei ihm bleiben. Also senkte er die Stimme und begann. „Naja, du weißt ja, dass meine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Informationen von ihnen haben wollen, aber sie haben sie ihr nicht gegeben. Am Anfang war es mir unangenehm zu erwähnen, dass ich bei meiner Oma aufgewachsen bin. Ich hatte angenommen, dass mich die anderen als Freak oder so abstempeln würden. Aber jetzt macht es mich ziemlich stolz, dass meine Eltern nicht klein beigegeben haben und somit nicht den Orden verraten haben. Sie waren sehr stark." Er war immer noch traurig, wenn er über seine Eltern sprach, die er auch weiterhin jedes Wochenende im St. Mungos besuchte.

Charlie nickte. „Ja, das waren sie. Ich habe sie nicht gekannt. Aber Mum und Dad haben es und sie haben oft von Ihnen erzählt."

Neville nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Naja, die Freundschaft zu Harry, Ron und Hermine hat mir gut getan. Ich hab immer ständig alles vergessen und wurde deswegen geärgert. Natürlich von Malfoy und seinen Freundin. Die ganzen Slytherins haben doch immer darauf gewartet, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe und sich dann mit Freuden auf mich gestürzt, um mich zu piesacken. Aber Hermine war immer da und hat versucht mir zu helfen. Dafür bin ich ihr sehr dankbar."

Charlie merkte, dass sie sich einem Thema näherten, über das er noch nicht sprechen wollte. Er wollte erst das Treffen mit Hermine abwarten. Darum versuchte er schnell vom Thema abzulenken. „Aber heute siehst du alles andere als vergesslich oder schüchtern aus."

Neville lachte. „Naja, das einzige Fach, indem ich wirklich Begabung gezeigt habe, war halt Pflanzenkunde. Es hat mich auch interessiert, so dass ich immer gern dafür gelernt habe. Dadurch habe ich im Studium viel Anerkennung erhalten, die mich wiederum selbstsicher werden ließ. So kam eins zum anderen. Ich werde noch immer nicht das Selbstbewusstsein in Person sein, aber würde ich heute vor Draco stehen, ich würde mich nicht mehr so fertig machen lassen."

Charlie lächelte. „Das hast du auch gar nicht nötig, Neville. Ich mein, wer steht kurz vor einem Forschungsdurchbruch?"

Neville grinste. „Meinst du wirklich, dass das klappen könnte?"

„Aber klar doch, Kumpel. Du musst einfach nur selbst an dich glauben. Und dass dein Forschungsprojekt Erfolg haben wird. Schließlich ist doch dein Professor davon überzeugt, oder?"

„Ja, schon-"

„Siehst du, und das wäre er nicht, wenn er keine Chance auf Erfolg sehen würde."

Die beiden Männer lachten und prosteten sich mit einem neuen Glas Butterbier zu.

Charlie betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich. Er hatte ihn früher mal gesehen, und da war er recht rundlich gewesen. Nun schien sich das alles verwachsen zu haben. „Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?", versuchte er sich unauffällig zu erkundigen.

Neville wurde über und über rot. „Naja, also… Da gibt's schon ein Mädchen. Aber wir sind nicht richtig zusammen. Aber, sie bedeutet mir schon viel. Also", seine Ohren wurden ganz rot, „Hannah Abbott."

Charlie überlegte kurz, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Sagt mir jetzt nichts. Aber erzähl mal. Wie ist sie denn so?"

Nevilles Augen begannen zu strahlen, als er von Hannah zu erzählen begann…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- poor-good-old-Charlie: armer guter alter Charlie.

- Unsägliche: Angestellte des Ministeriums. Arbeiten in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Niemand weiß, was sie machen, da ihre Arbeit geheim ist. Sie dürfen nichts erzählen, darum werden sie ‚Unsägliche' (Unspeakables) genannt.

* * *

**Danke:**  
- sepsis: danke fürs rev :- )


	53. Shivas Denunzierung

**Kapitel 53 – Shivas Denunzierung**

**Sieh nicht traurig in die Vergangenheit. Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück.  
Verbessere lieber klug die Gegenwart. Sie ist dein.**  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Um halb drei stand eine, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete, Person vor dem Schlossportal und beobachtete, wie sich vereinzelnd Nachzügler auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten. Es war windig und kalt, weswegen er einen dicken Mantel trug. Seine langen blonden Haare tanzten munter im Wind, was ihn zu ärgern schien. Er hasste es, wenn nicht alles perfekt war. Dann lächelte er. Sein Leben verlief gerade sehr gut, was machte es da schon aus, ob seine Haare akkurat lagen oder nicht?

Eine Viertelstunde später trat eine weitere, ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidete, Person aus der großen Tür. Raschen Schrittes eilte sie zu dem blonden Mann und zog dabei den Umhang um den hageren Körper. „Verzeih mir, Luc, aber Minerva hatte mich noch aufgehalten."

Ungeduldig nickte Lucius und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Wollen wir, mein Freund?"

Gemeinsam schritten sie zügig über die Ländereien Hogwarts, bis sie schließlich das Tor passierten, das mit den besten Schutzzaubern belegt war, die es nur gab. Beide Männer machten eine stattliche Figur. Sie waren groß und schlank. Der eine wirkte wie ein goldener Sonnenaufgang, der andere wie eine Nacht ohne Mondlicht. Sie waren äußerlich so verschieden, dass es auf Andere faszinierend wirkte. ‚Engel und Teufel', das war die gängigste Meinung. Der blonde, sympathisch wirkende Engel mit der dunklen Aura faszinierte. Der schwarze, verschlossene Teufel mit dem unnahbaren Charisma lud dazu ein, näher hinzusehen. Sie waren ein Team, das spürte jeder, wenn sie zusammen auftraten.

So auch heute, als die Schüler ihre beiden Professoren bewusst zum ersten Mal nebeneinander hergehen sahen. Sie strahlten pure Macht aus. Absolute Faszination. Tödliche Genauigkeit. Sie waren ein aufeinander eingespieltes Kollektiv. Ein Team bestehend aus zwei Einzelteilen, die zusammen ein Ganzes ergaben.

Ein jeder Mensch hat seinen eigenen Takt, in dem er sich fortbewegt. Der eine schlurft eher und scheint von einem lang anklingenden Ton angetrieben zu werden. Der andere macht schnelle kleine, staccatoartige Schritte. Die beiden Männer schlenderten nicht, noch rannten sie. Sie strahlten eine Ruhe aus, aber auch eine gewisse Achtsamkeit. Auch wenn sie nicht im Gleichschritt gingen, so fühlten sie beide denselben Rhythmus.

Die Schüler machten automatisch den Weg für sie frei. Viele sahen mit offenem Mund wie die beiden imposant erscheinenden Männer vorüber zogen. Aber nicht nur den Schülern fielen sie auf. Jeder, der auf den Straßen Hogsmeade unterwegs war, drehte sich zu ihnen um und staunte, ob des Vertrauens, das sichtbar zwischen den Beiden herrschte. Niemand stellte sich die Frage, ob sie jemals zögerten. Sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen. Der eine begann, der andere setzte fort. Der eine dachte, der andere wusste. Eine mörderische Präzision umgab sie. Gemeinsam konnten sie jagen, erlegen, töten.

Natürlich waren sich beide der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erregten, bewusst. Und während Lucius Malfoy mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln reagierte, verfinsterte sich die Miene von Severus Snape, so dass sich viele, die ihnen begegneten, in dem verzweifelten Bemühen nicht aufzufallen, abwandten.

Es war kalt draußen und die Fenster der ‚Drei Besen' beschlagen. Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an, sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, und Snape öffnete die Tür. „Nach dir Luc, du blendest sie und bei meinem Anblick fallen sie in Ohnmacht." Malfoy lachte amüsiert auf und trat ein. Umgehend verstummten die Gespräche, jeder sah die beiden Neuankömmlinge an. Diese warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu, sie kannten diese Art von Reaktion zur Genüge. Aufmerksam interessiert sahen sie sich um. Sofort nahmen die Anwesenden ihre Gespräche wieder auf, in der Hoffnung, nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

Snape durchquerte die Schankstube und blieb plötzlich vor einem Tisch stehen. Charlie Weasley saß lässig an dem Tisch und prostete ihm mit seinem halben Humpen voll Butterbier zu. „Professor", grüsste er. Als er Lucius Malfoy erblickte nickte er lediglich. Neville, der mit dem Rücken zu Snape saß, drehte sich um und blickte in eine schwarze Robe. Unbewusst fing er an zu zittern.

„Wenn Sie meine Körpermitte nun zur Genüge betrachtet haben, wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie Ihren Blick woanders hinwenden könnten", schnarrte der düstere Professor und Neville blickte hastig hoch. „Ver… Verzeihung … Prof… Professor", stotterte er

Snape nickte und drehte sich neunzig Grad im Uhrzeigersinn. Er steuerte einen Tisch in einer Nische an, der zweifelsohne vor fremden Lauschern sicher war. „Miss Blingston, Mr. Clavin, Mr. Lormes. Meinen Sie nicht, Sie sind noch ein wenig zu jung für Feuerwhiskey?" Er baute sich drohend vor dem Tisch auf.

Mr. Lormes' Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in einen trotzigen. „Ich bin durchaus volljährig, Professor Snape."

„Aber Miss Blingston nicht. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen", knurrte der gefürchtete Zaubertrankmeister. „Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Schloss kommen, ansonsten mache ich fünfzig draus."

Die jungen Hufflepuffs rafften in einem atemberaubenden Tempo ihre Sachen zusammen und sahen zu, möglichst schnell außer Reichweite zu kommen.

Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, von dem aus er die ganze Kneipe im Überblick hatte, und grinste zufrieden. „Das tat gut. Punkte abzuziehen verbessert die Laune ungemein. Natürlich hätte ich mich mehr gefreut, ein paar Gryffindors zu erwischen, aber-" Er hatte ein paar Jugendliche aus besagtem Haus entdeckt. „Moment."

Lucius setzte sich mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen auf einen zweiten Platz, der im rechten Winkel zu Snapes Stuhl stand und verfolgte gut gelaunt, wie sein alter Freund Gryffindor insgesamt 200 Punkte abzog. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig hart gewesen bist?", fragte er, als Snape zurückkam.

Dieser grinste. „Ich weiß gar nicht was zu meinst."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere hast du bereits im zweiten Schuljahr mit uns Feuerwhiskey getrunken", merkte Malfoy an. „Und hör auf so selbstgefällig zu Grinsen, die Schüler könnte es schockieren."

Sofort blickte Snape wieder grimmig. „Wusstest du, dass Weasley zwei und Longbottom hier sind?"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und gab Rosmerta ein Zeichen. „Nein, ich dachte, Mr. Weasley ginge gleich zum Schloss hoch, da er sich auf drei mit Hermine verabredet hat. Vielleicht war es auch halb vier."

„Wir wissen beide, dass es drei Uhr war, Luc."

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mr. Weasley wird sich etwas dabei denken… Ahh, guten Tag, Madame Rosmerta."

Die Wirtin war deutlich reserviert. Früher, als die beiden Männer selbst Schüler in Hogwarts waren, war sie dem legendären Malfoycharme erlegen, doch seitdem war viel passiert. „Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape", nickte sie den beiden Männern zu. „Butterbier oder Feuerwhiskey?"

„Feuerwhiskey natürlich", knurrte Snape und sein Blick veranlasste, dass die Inhaberin umgehend wieder verschwand.

„Sev, alter Knabe, sei nicht immer so zurückhaltend. Wie willst du sonst eine nette Frau kennen lernen?"

Der Angesprochene grunzte unwirsch. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass Madam Rosmerta mindestens doppelt so alt ist wie ich… Wer sagt denn, dass ich eine Frau kennen lernen will? Frauen sind unbeständige Wesen. Unzuverlässig. Nervtötend mit ihrem Gebrabbel über die neueste Mode oder den aktuellen Klatsch. Ich brauche keine Frau." Es war eine ungewöhnlich lange Rede für diesen sonst so wortkargen Mann, der sonst nur im Unterricht bewies, dass er fähig war, mehrere Sätze aneinander zu reihen.

„Ach Sev." Freundschaftlich legte Lucius Snape die Hand auf die Schulter. „Vergiss die alten Zeiten, öffne deinen Blick für etwas Neues. Lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit, gib der Gegenwart eine Chance, um deine Zukunft zu gestalten… Sieh mal, ich habe Hermine. Eine Frau, von der ich niemals gedacht hatte, dass ich mich je in sie verlieben würde. Wäre es nicht großartig, wenn auch du die Partnerin fürs Leben finden würdest? Wir könnten zu viert das Leben genießen. Es gibt bestimmt, irgendwo in der großen weiten Welt, eine Frau, die deinen Ansprüchen genügen kann. Ich helfe dir beim Suchen." Lucius Malfoy lag wirklich an dem Glück seines Freundes, wobei natürlich auch seine nur mühsam kontrollierbare Eifersucht eine Rolle spielte. Ginge Severus Snape eine Bindung ein, so war die Gefahr, dass er Hermine begehrte, praktisch gleich Null. Wenn Snape liebte, dann mit vollem Herzen.

Lucius Malfoys ‚Sorgenkind' schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Luc. Nie wieder… Danke Madame Rosmerta… Nun, prost. Auf Halloween." Er hatte versucht vom Thema Frauen, und somit auch Hermine, abzulenken. Unbedacht, was sonst so gar nicht seine Art war, hatte er damit ein Weiteres angeschnitten, welches beide lieber gemieden hätten.

„Halloween", murmelte Lucius. „Ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt für einen Toast."

Snape wusste natürlich sofort was sein alter Freund meinte. „Hast du nicht gerade gesagt, ich solle nicht in der Vergangenheit leben und der Gegenwart eine Chance geben? Wir können ‚sie' nicht totschweigen, auch wenn wir beide lieber vergessen wollen."

Malfoys Haltung wurde abweisend. „Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, Severus. Es bringt nichts, immer und immer wieder über sie zu reden. Erzähl mir lieber, was deine Forschungen machen."

Der Professor für Zaubertränke sah ihn lange an. „Sie wäre heute 45 geworden."

„Ja, bei Merlin, ich weiß. Aber sie ist Vergangenheit. Okay? Erzähl mir lieber, wie es dir wirklich ergangen ist, nachdem die Elfe dich in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte."

Snape war nicht sonderlich irritiert über den Gedankensprung, schließlich kannte er Lucius seit dreißig Jahren. „Was meinst du mit wirklich?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sein Freund trank einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht einen Moment, dass ich dir die Geschichte von deinem dreijährigen Aufenthalt in den Highlands abnehme. Du warst in Sermo Vicus?" Er erntete einen bösen Blick, der ihn aber gänzlich unbeeindruckt ließ. „Ich war da. Aber Dewana hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass du seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr da warst."

Snape grunzte. „Ich hab ihr das auch so befohlen."

Wieder trank Lucius einen Schluck Whiskey. „Ich versteh nicht, warum du die Elfe nicht einfach raus geschmissen hast."

„Hab ich ja, aber sie ist nicht gegangen. Du weißt doch, indische Hauselfen dienen nicht der Familie, sondern nur ihrem Herrn oder ihrer Herrin."

„Ja", warf der Blonde ein, „aber du bist nicht ihr Herr.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Solange ich nichts im Haus verändere, ist sie mir gegenüber loyal."

Die beiden Männer hatten schon früher an so genannten ‚Saufgelage' der Todesser teilgenommen, so dass sie über die Jahre hinweg trinkfest geworden waren. Aus diesem Grund hob sich auch lediglich ihre Stimmung nach dem vierten oder fünften Glas Whiskey, dennoch hätten beide mit tödlicher Präzision kämpfen können.

„Warum verkaufst du Sermo Vicus eigentlich nicht? Dich hält dort doch nichts mehr. Es liegt in Cornwall. Direkt an den Klippen. Es ist eine gute Lage. Wenn du willst, dann helfe ich dir beim Verkauf."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will es nicht verkaufen."

„Warum nicht? Es erinnert dich nur unnötig an die Vergangenheit."

„Glaubst du, die Vergangenheit lässt sich einfach verkaufen?" Der Tränkemeister machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und starrte seinen Freund aus dunklen Augen an.

Dieser nickte schließlich. „Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Snape nickte. „Eben. Außerdem, würdest du Malfoy Manor verkaufen?"

Indigniert kräuselte Lucius seine Lippen. „Natürlich nicht. Aber es ist seit drei Jahrhunderten im Besitz meiner Familie. Sermo Vicus wurde dir dagegen erst vor etwas mehr als zwanzig Jahren vom Dunklen Lord geschenkt."

Snape hob spöttisch seine Augenbraue hoch. „Höre ich einen gewissen Neid?"

Lucius überlegte, ob er verärgert sein sollte, doch dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Unsinn. Dass du in seiner Gunst standest, wussten wir alle. Hätte sich Artemis für mich entschieden, hätte er es mir gegeben."

Der Name, den beide zu umgehen versucht hatten, war gefallen. Snapes Augen huschten kurz durch den Raum, doch niemand schien Notiz von ihrem Gespräch zu nehmen. „Ein für alle Male, ich werde nicht verkaufen."

„Ja, ist ja schon gut", entgegnete Lucius leicht genervt.

Die Stimmung schien sich von jetzt auf gleich gewandelt zu haben. War sie vorher vertraut und entspannt, so umgab jetzt eine geradezu feindselige Aura die beiden. Für ein paar Minuten sagte einer von ihnen etwas. Sie hingen beiden ihren unterschiedlichen Gedanken nach und nippten gelegentlich am Whiskey.

Madam Rosmerta hatte sie immer im Auge, neigte sich der Inhalt eines Glases dem Ende zu, so tauschte sie es dezent gegen ein Neues aus. Ihr schienen beide Männer verhältnismäßig nüchtern. Einmal mehr staunte sie, wie viel sie vertragen konnten.

Irgendwann brach Snape als erster das Schweigen. „Ich war bei Shiva."

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Malfoy ihn gehört hatte. Weder war er zusammengezuckt, noch hatte er sich sonst eine Reaktion anmerken lassen. Die Jahre als Erster Todesser und später als Verräter, hatten ihm zwangsläufig eine Selbstbeherrschung antrainieren lassen, die sich mit der von Severus Snape messen konnte. Lediglich seine Pupillen hatten sich ein wenig geweitet. Es wäre niemandem aufgefallen, doch Snape wusste, worauf er achten musste.

„Sie vermisst dich."

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie das gesagt hat." Lucius griff sich in die Anzugtasche und holte ein langes Etui raus. Mit geübten Bewegungen zog er eine Zigarre, eine Churchill, heraus und anschließend ein einfaches Muggeltaschenmesser. Er schnitt zuerst ein Loch in das Kopfende, dann verwandelte er das Taschenmesser in einen Zigarrenschneider und entfernte das Ende. Schließlich stecke er sich die Churchill zwischen die Lippen und verstaute das zurückverwandelte Muggeltaschenmesser wieder. Mit der gleichen routinierten Bewegung holte er ein simples Gasfeuerzeug hervor und entfachte es. Er begann, das Ende der Zigarre über der Flamme zu drehen, bis sich ein Ring aus Asche gebildet hatte. Erst dann nahm er den ersten Zug

Sichtlich irritiert betrachtete der Zaubertränkeprofessor die Prozedur. „Seit wann rauchst du Zigarre."

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zehn, fünfzehn Jahre?"

„Aber… Das ist eine Muggelart."

„Na und? Die Muggel mögen zwar nicht so weit entwickelt sein, wie wir Zauberer, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht die eine oder andere Nützlichkeit erfunden haben. Zum Beispiel diese Minidinger, aus denen Musik kommt. Sehr praktisch. Oder Elektrizität. Das ist bestimmt nicht so teuer, wie der Verbrauch von Kerzen."

„Als ob du dir über Geld Sorgen machen müsstest", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Nein, aber es schadet nicht sparsam zu denken, nicht wahr mein Freund? Wer weiß, was für Zeiten auf uns zukommen werden."

Snape starrte ihm auf den teuren Umhang. „Absolut", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Malfoy schlug die Beine übereinander, lehnte sich zurück und begann zufrieden zu paffen. Seine lässige Arroganz täuschte niemanden über seine aristokratische Abstammung hinweg. „So so, du warst also bei der alten Lady", meinte er jovial. „Wie hat sie dich denn diesmal versucht zu manipulieren?"

„Gar nicht", fauchte dieser. Er reagierte immer empfindlich, wenn Lucius abfällig von der ‚alten Lady' sprach.

„Sev, mein alter Freund, du bist auf deine alten Tage nachlässig geworden. Wie konntest du als Todesser nur überleben… Ach, ich Dummchen", er schlug sich elegant vor die Stirn, „das lag daran, dass ich dich immer wieder aus der Patsche geholt habe."

„Und das nicht so ganz uneigennützig. Nicht wahr?" Snapes Augen funkelten.

„Natürlich nicht." Lucius beugte sich vor. „Eben so wenig wie du. Wir beide können halt einfach nicht mit und nicht ohne einander." Sein Tonfall war zynisch geworden. „Wie ein altes Ehepaar. Ist das nicht rührend?"

„Hör auf damit, Luc. Du weißt, bei mir zieht deine Verachtung nicht." Snape war bewusst, dass er einer der wenigen war, die sich solche Freiheiten bei dem mächtigen Fürsten herausnehmen konnte.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zulassen habe, Snape. Ohne mich wärst du in der Hütte elendig verreckt."

Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste, wenn sein Freund ihn ‚Snape' nannte, war Vorsicht geboten. „Was heißt hier, ich sei ohne dich verreckt?"

„Du wärst an dem Biss elendig zugrunde gegangen? Ich habe gespürt, dass es mit dir zu Ende ging. Also schickte ich meinen Patronus und sah, dass du im Sterben lagst. Ich konnte nicht zu dir, da wir mitten im Kampf steckten, folglich blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als dir einen der Hauselfen zu schicken."

„Daher wusste die Elfe wo ich bin und wie sie mir helfen konnte", antworte Snape nachdenklich.

„Natürlich daher. Nun sag schon, Sev", lenkte Malfoy das Thema wieder auf Shiva zurück. „Was hat sie diesmal gewollt? _Vereinigt euch, nur so könnt überleben?_ Das ich nicht lache. Sie ist schuld an allem."

„Sie hat lediglich angedeutet, dass du sie seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr besucht hast, und das auch nur, weil ich sie gefragt habe", entgegnete Snape unterkühlt.

„Seit zwanzig Jahren, um genau zu sein." Lucius Malfoy war wieder in die Rolle des arroganten Mistkerls geschlüpft. Ein Part, in den er sich meistens dann zurückzog, wenn er bestimmte Dinge nicht an sich heran lassen wollte.

„Was genau wirfst du Shiva eigentlich vor, Luc? Warum hast du sie nach dem Attentat gerettet, wenn du ihr den Tod wünschst." Eindringlich sah der Jüngere seinen Freund an.

„Weil sie eine intrigante, böse, alte Frau ist."

„Und dennoch hast du ihren Platz eingenommen."

„Ja, und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich es bereue." Erneut kippte Lucius den Whiskey in einem Zug runter. „Ohne könnte ich in Ruhe und Frieden leben."

„Aber auch in Armut", warf Snape ein.

Ein eigenartiger Blick trat in Lucius' Augen. „Geld, mein Freund, Geld ist etwas Wunderbares. Es öffnet Türen, die einem sonst verwehrt bleiben würden. Geld allein macht nicht glücklich, wie die Muggel so schön sagen, aber wenn man es hat, lässt es einen ruhiger schlafen."

Irritiert runzelte Snape die Stirn. Diese Seite kannte er an seinem Freund nicht. Aber er wollte nicht über Geld reden, das hatte er mit Lucius schon zur Genüge getan. Er wollte endlich wissen, warum sein Freund Shiva verstoßen hatte. „Verrate es mir, Luc, warum du Shiva so sehr hasst."

Lange Zeit schwiegen beide. Snape rechnete nicht mehr mit einer Antwort. Gerade wollte er sich erheben und zum Schloss zurückgehen, als sein Freund doch noch zu sprechen anfing. „Sie hat uns beide wie Bauern auf ihrem Schachbrett hin und her geschickt. Es war ihr dabei völlig egal, wie es uns beiden erging. Sie dachte nur an ihren eigenen Vorteil."

„Das glaube ich nicht", unterbrach Snape ihn überraschend sanft.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, wieso sie uns geradezu zu dem Fratuceus-Ritual gedrängt hat? Natürlich hast du das nie. Du hast immer an die liebe, alte Dame gedacht, die sich führsorglich um den geliebten Nachfolger gekümmert hat und geradezu begeistert davon war, als sie schließlich den Schützling des Dunklen Lords unter ihre Fittiche nehmen konnte." Er schnaubte. „Glaubst du wirklich, es ist ihr jemals um dich gegangen? Wärst du nicht von Riddle auserkoren gewesen, sie hätte dich niemals beachtet."

Das Glas in Snapes Hand zitterte. Die Eiswürfel schlugen leise an den Rand des Gefäß'. „Das ist nicht wahr", keuchte er.

„Natürlich ist es das", fuhr Lucius erbarmungslos fort. „Was meinst du, warum ich dich überhaupt beachtet habe? Einen Erstklässler." Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme. „Nur, weil ich den Auftrag bekommen hatte, dich zu schützen und mich mit dir anzufreunden."

Snape keuchte auf. „Dir ging es also niemals um mich?"

Nun beugte sich Lucius vor und legte seine Hand auf die von Snape. „Anfangs nicht, Sev. Erst mit der Zeit, nachdem ich hinter deine Fassade sehen konnte, habe ich erkannt, was für ein sensibles, verletzbares Kind in deiner Seele hockt. Dein Wissen, deine Intelligenz, deine Bereitschaft ins Absolute zu gehen… All das hat mich beeindruckt. Ich habe das Ritual freiwillig durchzogen, aber von alleine wäre ich nie so weit gegangen."

Severus schloss gequält die Augen. Bislang hatte er immer geglaubt, Lucius als Freund bezeichnen zu können – unabhängig von dem Ritual. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er den Blonden an. „Sag mir die Wahrheit, Lucius Malfoy."

Dieser setzte sich entspannt hin und nahm auch Snapes andere Hand. Die verwunderten Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen wurde, beachtete keiner von ihnen. „Es ist so, wie ich es sagte, Sev", antwortete er sanft. „Überprüfe es."

Nach einem langen Blick zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn unauffällig auf seinen Gegenüber. „Legilimens", murmelte er leise und war sofort in Lucius Gedanken. Er missachtete alles, was uninteressant für seine Frage war. Auch wenn er neugierig war, so wusste, er, dass Lucius ihn mühelos aus seinen Gedanken gekickt hätte. Er forschte und schließlich erkannte er, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit sprach. Er sah, wie Lucius den Auftrag bekam, sich um ihn zu kümmern und er spürte dessen Widerwillen. Aber in der nächsten Sequenz sah er, wie sie beiden als junge Männer in Malfoy Manor nebeneinander standen und Lucius äußerte, er sei erfreut sein Bruder zu werden. Es war keine Lüge gewesen.

Als er sich aus den Gedanken zurückgezogen hatte, sah er Lucius lange und nachdenklich an. „Warum, Luc?"

Dieser wusste, welche Frage den Zaubertränkemeister beschäftigte. „Macht, Sev. Es geht immer nur um Macht."

„Aber, ich war ein Junge, ein kleiner, unbedeutender Junge."

Lucius schnaubte. „Klein ja, aber niemals unbedeutend. An dem Tag, an dem dich deine Mutter an Voldemort verkauft hat, an dem Tag waren die Weichen deiner Zukunft gestellt worden. Es war von Anfang an bestimmt, dass du Todesser wurdest. Es-"

„Aber ich hatte die Wahl, ich wurde gefragt. Ich hätte nein sagen können", warf Snape ein.

In einer überraschenden Genauigkeit imitierte Malfoy Snapes, indem er eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Du hast geglaubt, du hättest die Wahl gehabt. Doch du hattest sie nie. Von dem Zeitpunkt an, als Voldemort begonnen hatte, dich zu unterrichten, konntest du nicht mehr aussteigen."

„Aber, ich war damals sieben Jahre alt, ich-"

Lucius lächelte. „Sag ich doch." Er ließ seinem Freund Gelegenheit die neuen Informationen zu verdauen. Schließlich fuhr er fort. „Und als du dann nach Hogwarts kamst, wies Shiva mich an, mich mit dir anzufreunden. Sie wollte ihren Enkel mit dem Jungen vertraut wissen, den Voldemort seit vier Jahren förderte… Warum? Macht. Sie wollte versuchen, dein Vertrauen zu erlangen, so dass du dich im Zweifelsfalle für das Malfoyimperium entschieden hättest. Darum drängte sie uns auch zu dem Ritual. Angeblich wegen einer Prophezeiung. Angeblich wollte sie uns schützen. Angeblich, weil wir ihr wichtig waren. Doch in Wirklichkeit ging es ihr nur um Herrschaft und Einfluss. Das Ritual bedeutet, dass du dem Malfoyimperium gegenüber verpflichtet bist. Du kannst es nicht verraten. Sie wollte Abhängigkeit schaffen, um sich deine Loyalität zu sicher. Sie wollte einen weiteren Trumpf im Spiel gegen Voldemort."

Zuviel Neues prasselte auf Snape hinein. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Aber … was… warum angebliche Prophezeiung?", stammelte er.

Wieder schnaubte Lucius. „Du kennst doch den Wortlaut: _Zwei Brüder, so unterschiedlich wie gleich, aufgewachsen im Gegenteil, vereint auf der Seite des Schattens. Ein jeder für sich wird der Finsternis geopfert. Zusammen dagegen, werden sie überleben._"

Irritiert runzelte Snape die Stirn. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber warum angeblich? Diese Prophezeiung war im Ministerium, bis sie 1996 zerschlug, als Potter die Mysteriumsabteilung kurz und klein fluchte."

„Und woher soll Shiva dann von der Prophezeiung wissen, wenn nur die sie lesen können, die sie betrifft?"

Darauf wusste Snape nichts zu sagen.

„Ich habe sie gefragt", fuhr Lucius fort. „Es gab diese Prophezeiung nie. Sie entstand in Shivas kleinem Hinterzimmer, um dich und mich dazu zubringen, das Ritual durchzuführen. Wie sie das Voldemort verkauft hat, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als ich sie nach dem Anschlag nach Malfoy Manor gebracht habe."

Snape hob die Hand. „Sei mir nicht böse, Luc, aber ich brauch jetzt Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

Dieser nickte. „Natürlich."

Sie kehrten zu unverfänglicheren Themen zurück. „Hat das eigentlich einen besonderen Grund, warum du deinen Stock im Schloss gelassen hast?", fragte Snape neugierig.

„Ach was soll ich damit? Du weißt, dass der Stab nur ein Ersatz ist, und um mich vor böswilligen Schülern zu retten, brauch ich keinen", grinste dieser verschmitzt.

Der Whiskeypegel stieg und irgendwann konnten sie sich auch nicht mehr von der Wirkung des Alkohols lossagen. Sie beide wurden zusehends lockerer und schließlich vergaßen sie Shiva. Sie erinnerten sich an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit und Lucius berichtete von den einen oder anderen Streich, den er Professor Slughorn gespielt hatte.

„Lach mal", forderte Lucius seinen Freund auf.

„Warum?", schnell zog Snape wieder die Mundwinkel runter.

„Weil Mister Longbottom zu uns rüberguckt", raunte Malfoy, „und du könntest ihn garantiert mit einem Lachen schockieren." Dabei sah er so schuljungenhaft aus, dass Snape tatsächlich nicht anders konnte und lachen musste.

Die Schüler sahen irritiert zu ihnen rüber. Ein lachender Professor Snape war eine fast unmöglich. So unmöglich, dass viele Schüler vor Schreck bezahlten und sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machten. Ein lachender Professor Snape war ihnen nicht geheuer.

„Du warst ja immer eher der Zurückhaltende gewesen", grinste Lucius.

Empört sah Snape auf. „Wer von uns beiden hat den Geminizauber entdeckt?"

„Du", sagte Malfoy gespielt nachsichtig.

„Und wer von uns beiden kam auf die Idee Professor Merwidamorwiddispoint, die Wahrsageprofessorin vor Sibyll, zu veralbern, indem du dich als mich ausgegeben hattest?"

„Ich", grinste Lucius. „Und ich kann dir sagen, dass es wirklich ein Spaß war. Als ich ihr voraussagte, dass ein Grimm in den Kellern sein Unwesen treiben würde, ist sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen."

„Ich vermute mal, dass das der Grund war, warum sie später die Schule verlassen hat", lachte Snape.

Amüsiert fiel Lucius in das Gelächter ein. „Weiß du noch…?"

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Sermo Vicus: sermo, lat ernst (Severus, lat. ernst, streng); vicus, lat. Gehöft, wesentlich kleiner und einfacher als Malfoy Manor  
- Erste Hauselfe auf Sermo Vicus  
- Churchill-Zigarre: ein bestimmtes Zigarrenformat mit hochwertigem Tabak, bekannt durch den ehemaligen Premierminister Winston Churchill  
- Fratuceus-Ritual: frater, lat. Bruder; caduceus Heroldstab; magisches Bruderschaftsritual  
- Gemini: geminus, lat. doppelt; Gemini, lat. Zwillinge

* * *

**Danke:**

- Goldi: Huhu. Lächel. Vielen dank für deine beiden Reviews. Ja, der Minister hatte keine Schnitte. Selbst Schuld, was muss er sich auch mit Lucius anmelden? Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, dass Lucius sterben wird? Ich mein, er ist wesentlich mächtiger als Severus. Du willst ein Happy End? Gibt es bei Dramen Happy Ends? g Wir werden sehen. Zwinker.

- sepsis: auch dir ein dickes Dankeschön für dein Revlein. Neville fand ich immer süss. Lach.


	54. Eine ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung

**Kapitel 54 – Eine ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung **

**Geben wir zu, wir sind auf jede Überraschung vorbereitet.  
Nur die alltäglichen Dinge brechen über uns herein wie Katastrophen.**  
Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

Als Snape und Malfoy den Schankraum betraten, musste Charlie grinsen. Er hatte Snape sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen und freute sich sogar. Er war immer gut mit Snape klar gekommen. Woran das genau lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht, weil er sich noch nie den Mund hatte verbieten lassen und bereits zu Schulzeiten Snape Paroli geboten hatte? Die beiden Männer verband keine Freundschaft, aber sie respektierten sich gegenseitig. Als sie zusammen im Orden waren, war es immer Charlie gewesen, der mit Snape gesprochen hatte, wenn etwas anstand. Brauchte Dumbledore Snape für einen Auftrag, so wurde er von Charlie begleitet. Einmal hatte der zweite Weasley seinen ehemaligen Professor darauf angesprochen. „Weil du der einzige bist, Weasley, der mich nicht mit dummen Fragen nervt", war die Antwort gewesen. Natürlich hatte sich Charlie darüber gewundert, dass er stellenweise verhältnismäßig offen gewisse Dinge mit dem Professor erledigt hatte, doch er hatte nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen.

Charlie Weasley war einer der wenigen, nach Dumbledore, denen Snape aus dem Orden traute. Er konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber es imponierte ihm, dass der Junge Rückgrat besaß. Natürlich hatte auch er ihn gefragt, warum er für Voldemort so offen agierte. Snape hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben. Nur Dumbledore wusste, dass der finstere Mann ein Doppelagent gewesen war. Nach Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte Snape ihn nur beruhigen können, indem er dem Dunklen Lord angeboten hatte, für ihn den Orden auszuspionieren. Voldemort hatte ihm zwar vordergründig getraut und ihn wieder in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen, dennoch bedurfte es schließlich Lucius' Fürsprache, dass sich Voldemort auf das Spiel einließ. Der Dunkle Lord hatte geglaubt, dass der Zaubertränkemeister auf der dunklen Seite stand. Es war für Voldemort sehr nützlich, im Orden einen Spion zu haben. So war es unabdingbar, dass Snape sich gelegentlich an der Seite des Ordens zeigen musste, ansonsten wäre Voldemorts Misstrauen geweckt gewesen. Zugegebenermaßen war es ein riskantes Spiel gewesen, aber durch den Mord an Dumbledore war letztendlich alles Misstrauen wie weggewischt gewesen.

Für Charlie war es ein schwerer Schlag gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte, dass Snape sie alle getäuscht hatte. Als schließlich die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen war, war er überaus erleichtert gewesen. Jetzt, wo er Snape nach der vergangenen Zeit wieder sah, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und prostete dem finsteren Professor sogar zu. Bei Malfoy musste er sich zusammen reißen. Er konnte den Mann nicht leiden, aber er wollte zumindest versuchen ihn zu respektieren.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass noch eine Viertelstunde bis zu seinem Treffen mit Hermine Zeit war. Doch Neville begann gerade von sich zu erzählen und er vermutete, dass der junge Mann das nicht oft tat. Er wusste, Hermine hätte dafür vollstes Verständnis, und wäre ihm nicht böse, wenn er sich eine halbe Stunde verspäten würde.

„Ich will dich auch gar nicht langweilen", sagte Neville gerade. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gegenüber nicht mehr zu hörte. Natürlich bezog er das gleich auf sich.

„Nein, nein, Neville", versuchte ihn der Ältere auch sogleich zu beruhigen. „Du langweilst mich nicht. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man zwar Freunde hat, aber über bestimmte Dinge nicht mit ihnen reden kann."

Neville sah seinen Gegenüber zweifelnd an. „Wir sprechen von der gleichen Person? Der beliebte Charlie Weasley? Begnadeter Sucher und ehemaliger Trainer der Gryffindorquidditchmannschaft? Berühmter Drachenbezwinger und angesehenes Ordensmitglied?"

Charlie grinste schief. „Genau der. Aber sag mal, warum bist du denn grad so nervös geworden?"

Hektisch sah Neville zu den beiden Hogwartsprofessoren herüber, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. „Naja, _er_ macht mir halt Angst", flüsterte er.

„Wer?"

„Professor Snape."

„Severus? Aber warum macht der dir Angst? Zugegeben, er ist nicht grad eine Frohnatur. Er kann sehr zynisch sein und wirkt auf die meisten eher unsympathisch. Und er hat einen sehr eigenen Humor, aber eigentlich ist er schon in Ordnung. Du darfst dir halt nicht alles von ihm bieten lassen."

Neville hatte mit wachsender Bestürzung zugehört. „Der… der ist böse und sadistisch… gemein und er liebt es, andere fertig zu machen."

Charlie lachte. „Er ist nicht böse. Nicht wirklich. Auch wenn er es einem manchmal ziemlich schwer macht, ihn zu mögen, so hat er letztendlich doch das Herz am rechten Fleck. Man muss nur zwei Mal hinsehen… Sieh mich nicht so zweifelnd an. Biete ihm Widerstand und lass dir nicht alles gefallen. Du wirst sehen, dass er dann recht umgänglich ist."

Noch immer skeptisch spielte Neville mit seinem Glas. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was er gerade erfahren hatte, doch noch etwas anderes bewegt ihn. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Aber natürlich." Der Ältere orderte zwei neue Butterbier.

„Woher weiß man, dass eine Frau die Richtige ist?"

Charlie seufzte tief. „Das kann man nie zu einhundert Prozent sagen, glaub ich. Man entwickelt sich ja weiter mit der Zeit. Vielleicht hat man Glück und die Entwicklung geht in dieselbe Richtung, aber manchmal entwickelt sich der eine nach links und der andere nach rechts. Daher gibt es eigentlich kein Patentrezept für die perfekte Partnerschaft. Aber ob die Frau aktuell die Richtige ist, das spürst du daran, dass sich dein ganzes Fühlen, Denken, ja dein Inneres Sein auf sie einstellt. Wenn du abends zu Bett gehst, ist sie dein letzter Gedanke. Und wenn du morgens aufstehst, ist sie dein Erster. Dein Herz rast und du hast das Gefühl, jeden Tag mit ihr beginnen zu wollen. Deine absolute Horrorvorstellung ist es, irgendwann einmal ohne sie zu sein. Du willst sie beschützen, mit allem was du hast." Charlie lächelte verträumt.

Neville biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Er hatte eine Frage, und doch traute er sich nicht, sie zu stellen.

„Ja, ich habe es erlebt", beantwortete der Ältere sie.

„Und… ist sie…?", fragte Neville vorsichtig.

„Sie ist tot. Ermordet von ein paar Todessern. Ich … ich musste mit ansehen, wie sie sie gefoltert haben und dann … getötet. Ich konnte nichts tun. Aber seitdem sehe ich vieles anders, nicht mehr so eng. Ich… habe sie wirklich geliebt und-" Er brach ab. Die Erinnerung war zu schmerzhaft. Auch wenn Atlantis' Tod ein paar Jahre zurück lag, so hatte er ihn nie wirklich überwunden. Doch jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt um zu trauen.

Dezent lenkte er das Thema in ungefährlichere Gefilde und war Neville dankbar, dass dieser dies zuließ. Sie redeten wieder über Nevilles Arbeit, über die von Charlie, über die Schulzeit und schließlich über die gemeinsamen Freunde und Bekannte.

„und die einzige, die daran glaubte war Hermine."

Charlie sah auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach halb vier und länger wollte er Hermine nicht warten lassen. „Sorry, Neville, aber es ist schon halb vier. Hermine wartet sicher schon ungeduldig. Wir müssen los", rief er und winkte Madam Rosmerta zum bezahlen.

Auch Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape waren gerade im Begriff zu gehen. Sie wollten noch in den Kerker, da Snape Malfoy ein Buch geben wollte.

Madam Rosmerta ließ sich Zeit und Charlie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Doch schließlich hatten sie bezahlt und drängten hinaus in die Kälte. Der Wind war noch kälter geworden. Scheinbar sollte es dieses Jahr schon im November anfangen zu schneien. Mehr beiläufig bemerkte Charlie, dass die beiden Professoren aus einer dunklen Gasse traten. Als sie selbige passierten, warf er einen kurzen Blick rein, doch nichts war zu sehen.

Als sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten und begannen, den Hügel, auf dem Hogwarts stand, zu erklimmen, sahen sie die beiden Männer stehen blieben. Malfoy gestikulierte wild und Snape lachte entspannt. Irritiert runzelte Charlie die Stirn. Nie hatte er Snape so locker gesehen.

Als die beiden Professoren die anderen beiden Männer bemerkten, drehten sie sich zu ihnen um, und Snape wurde wieder deutlich reservierter. „Mr. Longbottom", schnarrte er zu Neville, der verängstigt stehen geblieben war. „Wenn Sie da stehen bleiben, haben Sie wieder nur meine Körpermitte in Sicht. Sollte ich mir eventuell Gedanken machen?"

Malfoy grinste ungeniert und starrte Neville neugierig an. „Nehmen Sie es Severus nicht übel", meinte er lässig. „Er scheint ein wenig … unterfordert zu sein."

Besagter Mann warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn hier einer unterfordert ist, dann eindeutig du… Luc. Vielleicht solltest du mal wieder in die Nokturngasse gehen?"

Malfoy warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Snape verstand und nickte.

„Severus?", fragte Charlie. Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hast du einen kurzen Moment für mich?" Er sah, wie Snape Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zu warf, den dieser mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortete.

Charlie wandte sich an Malfoy. „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie jetzt zu Hermine gehen? Könnten Sie Hermine bitte ausrichten, dass ich noch kurz etwas mit Severus zu besprechen habe? Ich komme sofort."

Nach einem schnellen Blick auf Snape nickte Malfoy und grinste schließlich. „Natürlich… Charlie", zwitscherte er. „Mr. Longbottom, was stehen Sie da so rum? Folgen Sie mir."

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln nickte Charlie Neville zu, so dass dieser schließlich Lucius folgte.

„So, so, Longbottom", begann der blonde Zauberer ein Gespräch. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie sich nun auch beruflich mit der magischen Pflanzenwelt beschäftigen."

„Ja … Mr. Malfoy, ich… also, es… es liegt mir", stotterte Neville nervös.

„Nun seien Sie nicht so nervös, ich reiße Ihnen schon nicht den Kopf ab. Erzählen Sie mir lieber von Ihrer Arbeit", meinte Malfoy ungeduldig.

Während Neville mit Lucius Malfoy zum Schloss hochging, wartete Charlie bis die beiden außer Hörweite waren. Dann drehte er sich zu Snape um und lächelte. „Lang nicht mehr gesehen", meinte er.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Snape den beiden Männern nach, die zum Schloss hochgingen, dann wandte er sich zu Charlie um. „Wie lange?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vier, fünf Jahre?"

„In der Tat… eine lange Zeit", erwiderte Snape. „Und weshalb wolltest du mich sprechen?"

Der junge Weasley lächelte. „Der alten Zeiten wegen. Ich wollt hören, wie es dir geht." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so dass sich Charlie beeilte noch etwas hinterher zu setzen. „Ich weiß, wir waren nie die besten Freunde, aber als wir zusammen im Orden waren, habe ich dich besser kennen gelernt. Unsere gelegentlichen ‚Ausflüge' haben mir gezeigt, dass mehr hinter dir steckt, als du immer zu zeigen bereit bist. Wie oft hast du mir schon den Arsch gerettet? Das verbindet … irgendwie."

„Ach", entgegnete Snape nur.

„Naja", fuhr Charlie fort. „Als ich dann erfahren habe, dass du Albus getötet hast, war ich entsetzt. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich wirklich all das Schlechte von dir angenommen habe, was damals über dich im Umlauf war." Er grinste schief. „Sag nichts. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht von mir erwartest. Und nur die Tatsache, dass wir uns duzen, noch lange nicht aussagt, dass du irgendwelche freundschaftliche Ansprüche hegst. Ich weiß, dass du immer den Scheißkerl raushängen lässt, aber … Severus, ich mag dich auf irgendeine Art und Weise. Und auch wenn du das nicht nachvollziehen kannst, so wollte ich mich dennoch bei dir entschuldigen. Es ist mir irgendwie wichtig. Keine Ahnung, warum. Vielleicht, weil wir letztendlich doch auf der gleichen Seite stehen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Snape entgegnete lange Zeit nichts, sondern sah Charlie nur nachdenklich an. Dann huschte sein Blick wieder zum Schloss, doch Lucius und Neville waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Charlie unterbrach ihn. „Bevor du mir jetzt einen deiner typischen ‚Halt-die-Klappe-und-komm-mir-bloß-nicht-zu-nahe'- Bemerkungen ablässt, sag lieber nichts."

Snape schloss kommentarlos den Mund und schluckte. „Danke", sagte er schließlich. „Wolltest du dich nicht um drei mit Hermine treffen?"

Charlie nickte. „Ja, aber Neville hatte noch etwas auf dem Herzen und gerade Hermine wird dafür Verständnis haben. Freundschaften sind ihr immer wichtig gewesen. Daher find ich diese Entfremdung zwischen ihr und Harry so schade. Ok, Ehen können in die Brüche gehen, aber Ron sieht das ähnlich wie sie. Er hegt keinen Groll. Naja, die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Malfoy eingelassen hat, muss er schon erstmal verdauen. Aber ich glaube, das müssen wir alle, nicht wahr?" Er lachte nervös.

„Warum?", fragte Snape.

„Ja ich weiß, er ist dein Freund. Aber … ich mein, er ist Todesser-"

„Das bin ich auch."

„Nein, du warst schon lange keiner mehr. Du hast doch auf unserer Seite gekämpft. Vielleicht warst du es zu Anfang, aber… Dumbledore hat dir vertraut, wir hätten es auch tun sollen."

Snape nickte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht solltet ihr Lucius eine Chance geben? Ihr stempelt ihn von vorneherein ab, ohne dass er die Chance hat sich zu erklären. Er meint es ernst mit Hermine. Er liebt sie und er hat sich geändert. Verdient nicht jeder eine zweite Chance?"

Charlie sah den Zaubertränkeprofessor irritiert an. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so etwas sagst."

Snape grinste schräg. „Warum nicht?"

„Naja, ich weiß auch nicht. Es passt irgendwie nicht zu dir."

Wieder zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum nicht? Glaubst du, ich sei zu Freundschaft nicht fähig?"

„Doch, doch", beeilte sich Charlie. „Aber trotzdem verwundert es mich irgendwie. Du und Malfoy, ihr-"

„Wir beide sind mehr miteinander verbunden, als ihr alle annehmt", unterbrach Snape ihn. „Worüber willst du mit Hermine sprechen?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Über ihr Leben. Über Ron. Über Malfoy. Wir werden es sehen."

Snape nickte. „Und wie stehst du zu der Beziehung zwischen Lucius und Hermine?" Er registrierte eine einsame Person, offenbar eine Schülerin, die sich ihnen langsam näherte.

Charlie dachte lange nach. „Ich hab da noch irgendwie keine Meinung zu. Im Prinzip soll jeder tun, was er will, solange es ihn glücklich macht. Wenn Malfoy Hermine wirklich liebt, und sie ihn, dann… Naja, er ist halt nicht der Mann, den ich gern an ihrer Seite sähe. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn sie und Ron wieder zusammenfinden könnten, aber ich glaube, das ist endgültig zu Ende. Wenn sie als mit Malfoy glücklich ist, dann soll sie ihn sich nicht ausreden lassen. Ich werde mich schon irgendwie mit ihm arrangieren. Aber sobald ich merke, dass er ihr nicht gut tut, dann kann er was erleben. Hermine ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich."

Snape nickte nachdenklich. „Sie kann froh sein, jemanden wie dich als Freund zu wissen", sagte er schließlich langsam.

„Ich hab mir immer einen Stall voll Schwestern gewünscht", grinste Charlie. „Zu Ginny habe ich auch einen guten Draht. Deswegen tut es mir ja auch so leid, dass sie und Hermine sich entfremdet haben. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich da ja vermitteln?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollten Mr. und Mrs. Potter und dein Bruder nicht alt genug sein, das allein auf die Reihe zu bekommen?"

Charlie lachte. „Du kennst doch die Jugend von heute, Severus. Oder haben sich deine Schüler so verändert?"

Snape schmunzelte.

„Lass uns zurück ins Schloss gehen, Hermine wartet und außerdem wird mir kalt." Demonstrativ rieb sich der Jüngere die Hände.

Snape nickte.


	55. Eine schöne Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 55 – Die schöne Erkenntnis**

**Was täten wir nicht für die Liebe?  
Ich würde einen Berg ersteigern, wenn es sein müsste,  
und mein Leben riskieren, um dich zu besitzen**  
„For my Lover", von: Tracy Chapman

In ihrer Wohnung wartete Hermine derweil darauf, dass ein Hauself ihr die Ankunft von Charlie ankündigte. Sie war nervös, da sie nicht wirklich sagen konnte, wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde. Sie hatte Charlie immer schon gerne gemocht und ihn als Persönlichkeit geschätzt. Wenn sie sich trafen, meist zu festlichen Anlässen der großen Weasleyfamilie, fühlte sie sich ernst genommen und vor allem behandelte er sie nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen. Das hatte ihr immer imponiert. Sie fühlte sich gleichgestellt.

Der Zeiger der Uhr wanderte unerbittlich weiter. Es wurde viertel nach drei, es wurde halb vier. Hermine begann langsam unruhig zu werden. Sie traute Charlie nicht zu, dass er sie einfach sitzen lassen würde. Wenn er etwas versprach oder zusagte, dann hielt er sich auch dran. Nur wichtige Gründe würden ihn davon abhalten, sein Versprechen zu brechen und ein Treffen zu vergessen.

Aus Ermangelung an Beschäftigung begann Hermine ihre Garderobe für den, am Abend stattfindenden, Halloweenball zusammenzusuchen. Sie wählte ein langes schwarzes Kleid, welches aus dem Einkauf mit Lucius stammte und legte dazu passende schwarze Schuhe hin. Lucius hatte gesagt, er wisse nicht, ob er genug Beherrschung an den Tag legen könne, um sie nicht sofort an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Liebsten musste sie Schmunzeln und ein glückliches Lächeln stibitzte sich auf ihre Lippen. Hätte ihr jemand noch vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, sie fühle sich wieder rundum glücklich, sie hätte gelacht. Noch dazu bei dem Gedanken an Lucius Malfoy. Das Leben ging oft seltsame Wege, dennoch bereute sie keinen einzigen Tag, den sie mit dem mächtigen Zauberer verbringen durfte.

Der Zeiger überschritt vier Uhr und wanderte unerbittlich auf halb fünf zu. Hermine gestattete sich einen Moment der Enttäuschung. Aber dann lächelte sie wieder. Vielleicht war Charlie etwas dazwischen gekommen? Aber in dem Falle hätte er bestimmt eine Eule geschickt. Vielleicht war etwas in letzter Minute dazwischen gekommen? Vielleicht war etwas mit Ginny? Vielleicht war es endlich so weit und das Baby kam. Hermine erinnerte sich kurz. Ja, gegen Halloween hatte Ginny gesagt. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Witze, die das Datum nach sich zog.

Als sie schließlich eineinhalb Stunden gewartet hatte, gab Hermine es auf. Sie raffte ihre Ballgarderobe zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucius' Wohnräumen. Er hatte sie gebeten, dort auf ihn zu warten, damit sie gemeinsam zum Ball gehen konnten.

Malfoy war in der Eingangshalle noch von Minerva aufgehalten worden. Als er sich schließlich hatte loseisen können, eilte er nach oben. Er wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als er jemand an die Wohnungstür klopfen hörte. Vorsichtig sah er um die Wand und erblickte Hermine, die auf Einlass wartete. Als ihr nicht geöffnet wurde, hörte er sie „Leochares" sagen und die Tür schwang nach außen, um sie einzulassen.

‚Leochares', wiederholte der Magier in Gedanken und drehte sich um, um sich wieder zügigen Schrittes nach unten zu begeben.

Die junge Hexe sah sich im Raum um und blickte verträumt auf das große Sofa. Es roch nach Lucius, es sah nach Lucius aus und es fühlte sich nach Lucius an. Lächelnd trat sie auf eben jene Liegestätte, auf der sie sich schon oft geliebt hatten, zu und strich mit den Fingern sanft über die Lehne. Sie legte das Kleid auf das Sofa und zog sich langsam an, so als wäre Lucius anwesend und sähe ihr dabei zu. Dann schritt sie in das große Badezimmer und wollte unter die Dusche springen. Gern hätte sie ein Vollbad genommen, doch sie befürchtete, dass dafür nicht mehr genug Zeit blieb, schließlich begann der Ball bereits um sechs Uhr.

Der Anblick der Badewanne trieb ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht. Auch wenn Lucius sexuell durchaus als aufgeschlossen bezeichnet werden konnte und sich seiner eigenen Nacktheit nicht schämte, so war es für Hermine doch gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie war zwar freizügig erzogen worden, doch ihre Eltern hatte sie sehr selten nackt erlebt. Die körperliche Blöße war in ihrer Kindheit nie ein Tabuthema gewesen, aber sie wurde auch nicht offen ausgelebt, wie zum Beispiel bei den Eltern ihrer Sandkastenfreundin, die jeden Sommer mit der ganzen Familie an einen FKK- Strand fuhr.

Nachdem sie fertig geduscht war, zauberte sie sich ihre Haare trocken und passend in Form. Sie lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Es stimmte offensichtlich, dass eine glücklich verliebte Frau von einem gewissen Strahlen umgeben war. Sie zwinkerte ihrem Spiegelbild zu und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, um sich auf das riesige Bett zu legen. Sie hatte noch eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit. Leise lachend schloss sie die Augen und gab sich ihren Erinnerungen hin, die dieses Bett in ihr weckte.

Sie dachte an Lucius und wie er sie in diesem Bett das erste Mal in Besitzgenommen hatte. Sie dachte an Lucius und wie sie morgens oft neben ihm aufwachte. Sie dachte an Lucius und wie sie ihm das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. In ihrem Bauch schienen tausend mal tausend Schmetterlinge zu flattern und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, wenn sie an den blonden, attraktiven Mann dachte. Vor sich hinkichernd boxte sie auf das Kissen ein und genoss das Gefühl eines verliebten Teenagers.

‚_Es ist wunderbar, nicht wahr?'_

Erschrocken setzte sich Hermine im Bett auf und sah sich im Raum um. Doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Verwirrt legte sie sich wieder hin. Sie musste sich die Stimme, die ein bisschen höher als die von Lucius klang, nur eingebildet haben.

‚_Das hast du nicht, Kleines.'_

Erneut fuhr Hermine hoch. Sie hatte keinerlei Geräusche gehört. Hektisch sah sie sich um, doch der Zauberstab lag neben ihrer Kleidung. Sie stand auf, wickelte sich in die Decke und tappste vorsichtig zur Tür.

‚_Hab keine Angst, ich kann dir nichts tun.'_

Diese Stimme war ihr unheimlich. Sie klang freundlich und sanft, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen, weder im Schlafzimmer, noch in dem Raum vor ihr.

Sie hetzte zu ihrem Zauberstab und riss ihn abwehrend vor sich hoch. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte die Stimme sanft und Hermines Blick huschte hektisch durch den Raum. Als sie den Spiegel ansah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Das Portrait hatte sich bewegt und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Neugierig, aber noch immer misstrauisch, trat Hermine näher und betrachtete die gemalte Ausgabe Lucius'. „Ich dachte, Sie sind ein Spiegel", meinte sie schließlich.

Dieser lachte. „Duz mich ruhig, Kleines. Ich denke, ein distanziertes Verhältnis wäre unangebracht."

„Ähm", entgegnete Hermine nur. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe bislang nur mit Portraits gesprochen. Und… die gemalten Personen sind alle irgendwie … tot."

Wieder lachte der Spiegel. „Und der Mann, den ich darstelle, ist noch äußerst lebendig, nicht wahr, Kleines?"

Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken zu ihrem letzten Liebesspiel flogen. Sie wurde über und über rot. „Hast du… ich meine… Siehst du zu?"

„Würde es dich stören?" Neugierig rückte die Person im Bild näher.

„Ähm."

Es lachte. „Nein, ich kann es nicht sehen. Ich kann es nur hören. Aber sei unbesorgt, in solchen Momenten besitze ich durchaus Taktgefühl und stelle mich taub." Der Mann im Bild blickte nach oben und drehte unschuldig Däumchen.

Hermines Blick fiel auf das Sofa. „Und da…?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Das_kann_ ich sehen", grinste der Spiegel. „Und was ich sehe gefällt mir. Ich meine, der lebende Lucius hat einen ziemlich knackigen Hintern. Es ist ein Genuss." Mit einem wehmutsvollen Blick sah es hinter sich.

„Bei Merlin", murmelte Hermine und bedeckte sich mit einer Hand die Augen.

„Keine falsche Scham, Kleines", lachte der Mann wieder. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich anziehst und dir dann ein Tässchen Tee bestellst? Ich warte schon lange auf die Gelegenheit mit dir zu plaudern."

„Ähm", machte Hermine wieder nur einfallslos.

„Ich schließ auch die Augen und verspreche nicht zu blinzeln", zwinkerte der Spiegel.

Schnell huschte Hermine zum Sofa und nach einem Blick über die Schulter, der Mann hatte tatsächlich Wort gehalten und blinzelte nicht, beeilte sie sich, ihr Ballkleid überzuziehen. Als sie in die Schuhe geschlüpft war und legte sie noch ein dezentes Make-up auf und drehte sich zu dem mysteriösen Gegenstand um.

Das Bild betrachtete sie wohlwollend. „Sehr hübsch", lächelte es. „Ich muss schon sagen, mein reales Ich hat Geschmack. Dreh dich mal."

Hermine musste grinsen. Die Situation war absurd. Sie stand vor einem portraitähnlichen Spiegel, dessen Bild quicklebendig in der Natur rum lief und unterhielt sich gerade über ihr Aussehen. Keck drehte sie sich und Knickste. „Ist alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Eurer gemalter Gnaden?"

Das Bild lachte laut und melodisch auf. „Aber natürlich, Mylady", scherzte es. „Und nun setz dich zu mir." Es machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Hermine zog einen Stuhl heran und zauberte eine Tasse Tee hervor. „Luc hat zwar gesagt, dass er mit dir reden kann, aber ich wusste nicht, dass auch ich das kann", meinte sie schließlich und beobachtete … ‚das Ding' (sie wusste keine bessere Bezeichnung).

Es lächelte. „Das hat er dir gesagt?" Dann zog der Mann in dem Bild einen Stuhl aus dem Hintergrund heran und setzte sich ebenfalls. Die langen blonden Haare fielen ihm dabei lässig über die Schulter und Hermine fiel auf, dass sogar der Siegelring nicht fehlte. „Eigentlich wäre das auch nicht möglich", sagte er schließlich geheimnisvoll.

Die junge Hexe zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und warum können wir uns dann unterhalten?"

Der Mann überlegte, wobei er den Kopf leicht schräg legte, genauso wie es der reale Lucius immer tat, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte. „Nun…. Du kannst dich doch an den Abend erinnern, an dem du das erste Mal hier warst?" Hermine nickte. „Du hast über mein Alter, bzw. das des Rahmens, nachgedacht und bist mit dem Finger über das Glas gefahren."

Wieder nickte Hermine. „Dann bekam Luc einen Schwächeanfall und ich bin zu ihm hin und-"

„Und hast eine Verbindung zwischen mir und ihm geschaffen", bestätigte der Spiegel.

„An der Stelle, an der ich dich berührte habe, war dann plötzlich der Stoff verbrannt und deine Haut welk." Erinnerte sie sich weiter.

Der Mann nickte und neigte einen Kopf ein wenig, wobei er den Stoff, der seinen Hals bedeckte, zurückzog. Hermine erkannte eine verblasste Brandspur auf der Haut. „Aber wie…?", keuchte sie.

„Das, Kleines, ist ein Teil des Schmerzes, den Luc tief in sich empfindet. Durch deine Reinheit hast du uns miteinander verbunden. Dein… Körper war sozusagen Träger." Gierig sah er auf sie herab.

Die Hexe konnte sich den Blick nicht erklären. Er war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war, dass sie dachte, sie hätte sich die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen nur eingebildet.

„Als du mit den Fingern, die über das Glas strichen, deine Lippen berührt hattest, hast du eine Vereinigung zwischen uns geschlossen, die es mir möglich macht, nun auch mit dir zu agieren", dozierte der Mann im Bild.

Hermine nickte ungläubig. „Ah", entfuhr es ihr wieder.

„Du bist gelegentlich sehr wortkarg", schmunzelte es. „Dabei habe ich gehört, dass du zu den gebildeten Hexen gehörst."

Überrascht sah Hermine auf. „Woher?"

Der Mann winkte ab. „Ich wandere manchmal durch die anderen Portraits, da bekommt man da ein oder andere mit."

„Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen."

„Wenn ich diesen Spiegel verlasse, verändere ich meine Gestalt. Niemand erkennt mich dann. Warum das so ist, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Vielleicht findest du es irgendwann raus?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Lucius' Spiegel war ihr sympathisch, andererseits war sie äußerst misstrauisch, nachdem, was mit Ginny passiert war, als sie von Riddles Geist besessen gewesen war.

Wieder lächelte der Mann im Portrait freundlich. „Erzähl mir ein wenig von dir und deiner Vergangenheit. Ich möchte dich kennen lernen", forderte er sie auf.

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich heiße Hermine Jane Weasley und bin 21 Jahre alt-" Sie wurde von einem leisen Lachen unterbrochen. „Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Du fängst an, als würdest du in einer Straftäterkartei registriert werden wollen."

Sie schmunzelte. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich vorstellen."

„Entspann dich, Kleines, hier tut dir niemand was", grinste der Mann. „Was bedeutet Hermine?"

Eben jene verdrehte die Augen. „Das wurde ich schon oft gefragt. Es ist nicht gerade ein häufiger Name."

„Wenn ich in den Untiefen meines geerbten Wissens krame… Ist Hermine nicht die weibliche Form von Hermann? Es gibt einige bekannte Männer. Hermann Hesse oder Hermann Göring. Ein althochdeutscher Name, gebildet aus ‚Heer' und ‚Mann', eben ein Heeresmann, ein Krieger. Bist du eine kleine Kriegerin, kleine Hermine?"

Auch wenn sie sich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt fühlte, so musste Hermine doch lachen. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor, wir sind alle kämpferisch veranlagt. Aber in diesem Fall ist das einfach eine Form von Hermione. Meine Mama hat während der Schwangerschaft Shakespeares-"

„Ah, der gute alte William."

„-Wintermärchen gelesen und fand diesen Namen so außergewöhnlich, dass sie ihr Kind, sollte es ein Mädchen werde, so heißen solle. Mein Vater dagegen fand, dass ein Kind mit so einem Namen mehr als gestraft genug sei, so ist es Hermine geworden."

Der Mann im Spiegel nickte verstehend.

„Meine Eltern sind beide Zahnärzte-"

Der Spiegel unterbrach sie. „Eine Muggelgeborene."

Sofort versteifte sich Hermines Haltung. „Ja, ich bin eine Muggelgeborene. Hast du damit ein Problem?"

„Aber nicht doch." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Muggel sind interessante … Wesen. Es ist beeindruckend, wie so eine … unterentwickelte Rasse so weit gekommen ist."

„Unterentwickelte Rasse?", wiederholte Hermine wütend.

„Nun, sie können nicht Zaubern. Wie kommen sie im Leben klar? Indem sie Autos erfunden haben oder sonstige, durchaus nützliche, Gegenstände. Es ist bewundernswert."

Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Du bist ein Spiegel. Woher kennst du Autos?"

Der Mann im Spiegel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin aus Lucius erschaffen worden. Was er kennt, kenn auch ich…"

„Wann genau bist du entstanden?"

„Einen Tag, bevor Lucius bei den Todessern aufgenommen wurde."

Hermine nickte bestätigend. Scheinbar war der Spiegel mit dem Wissen und Denken von Lucius Malfoy entwickelt worden, als dieser noch überzeugter Todesser war. „Hör zu", meinte sie schließlich. „Wäre es vielleicht möglich, wenn du solche abfälligen Kommentare in Zukunft einfach unterlassen könntest?"

Er nickte, aber Unverständnis war aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Es war alles andere als abfällig gemeint, kleine Hermine. Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte ein Lob auf den Erfindungsreichtum dieser R… der Muggel aussprechen. Sei mir nicht böse, bitte." Dabei sah er sie mit einem Hundeblick an, dem Hermine nicht widerstehen konnte. „Also gut. Zweite Chance", sagte sie gespielt großmütig. „Also reiß dich zusammen."

Das Portrait salutierte. „Jawohl, Mylady." Dann grinste es verschmitzt. „Erzähl mir von den Männern vor Lucius."

Nun wurde Hermine rot. „Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen…", versuchte sie zu flüchten.

Doch der Spiegel ließ sie nicht. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass Lucius dein erster Mann ist. Er hat noch nie Gefallen an Jungfrauen gefunden… Wobei, ich verstehe was ihn an deiner Unschuld fasziniert."

Hermines Wangen brannten. „Nein, er ist _nicht_ mein erster Mann."

„Gut. Alles andere hätte mich jetzt verwundert. Du bist eine sehr hübsche, junge, intelligente Frau. Die Männer liegen dir bestimmt zu Füßen."

Sie lachte. „Nein. Vor Lucius hatte ich eine kurze Affäre und war drei Jahr verheiratet."

„Na, aber hallo", kommentierte ‚das Ding' das Gehörte. „Du musst aber früh geheiratet haben."

„Mit achtzehn", bestätigte Hermine. „Eigentlich bin ich noch verheiratet. Aber wir leben getrennt."

Der Spiegellucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erinnerte frappant an einen bestimmten Zaubertränkemeister.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch eine, in den letzten Tagen bekannt gewordene, Übelkeit kroch langsam ihre Kehle hoch. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah sich hektisch um.

„Oh, oh", machte der Spiegel. „Da vorne ist ein Mülleimer." Es zeigte in eine Ecke.

Hermine stürzte hin und übergab sich ausgiebig. Als ihr Magen schließlich komplett leer zu sein schien, setzte sie sich auf und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Minuten vergingen, bevor sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes den unappetitlichen Inhalt verschwinden ließ und einen Reinigungszauber sprach.

„Was grinst du so", fragte sie den Spiegel matt.

„Magenverstimmung?", fragte er scheinheilig zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht. Die anderen zeigen keinerlei Reaktionen auf das Essen."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wie oft kommt diese kleine … Unpässlichkeit denn vor?"

Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „In letzter Zeit ständig. Morgens, mittags, abends, nachts…"

„Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Was?" Schockiert riss sie die Augen auf.

„Das sieht mir alles nach einer Schwangerschaft aus. Natürlich kann ich das nicht mit einhundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, du solltest eventuell die Medi- Hexe zu Rate ziehen, aber… Mama Hermine", grinste es fast schon unverschämt.

Hermine konnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Sie hatte keine Geschwister und in ihrer Kindheit war auch niemand in ihrem Familienkreis schwanger gewesen. Sie selbst war es noch nie und in der Schulzeit war sie auch niemandem begegnet, der von diesem Phänomen berichten konnte. Sie hatte Bücher gelesen, viele sogar. Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Arithmantik, Alte Runen… Aber keine, die sich auf Schwangerschaft bezogen. Sie lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Schwanger…

Sie hatte sich Kinder gewünscht, aber bis dahin wollte sie erst noch ihr Leben genießen. Kinder waren zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht eingeplant gewesen.

Sie trug Lucius' Kind unter dem Herzen…

Was würde er sagen, wenn er von dem neuen Erdenbürger erfuhr? Wäre er wütend, weil ihn alles an Draco erinnern würde? Wollte er überhaupt weitere Kinder?

In neun Monaten würde sie Mama sein…

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie erwartete ein Kind von dem Mann, den sie liebte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht vollkommen sicher war, dass er Nachwuchs wollte, so hatte sie ihn immer liebevoll von Draco sprechen hören. Bestimmt würde er sich genauso auf das Kind freuen wie sie. In Gedanken sah sie sich auf Malfoy Manor. Sie und Lucius waren Eltern eines strammen Sohnes. Stolz würden sie sich über die Wiege beugen. Sie würde das Kleine auf die Arme nehmen und sich an Lucius kuscheln, der glücklich auf seine kleine Familie herab sah…

„Freust du dich?", hörte sie den Spiegel leise fragen.

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich glaube … irgendwie schon", antwortete sie und schlug die Augen auf. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Beide lächelten.

„Es ist kurz vor sechs. Du solltest dich langsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen", erinnerte sie der rätselhafte Spiegel.

„Aber, Lucius war noch gar nicht hier", protestierte sie.

„Er wartet bestimmt unten in der Halle. Lauf und verkünde die frohe Nachricht. Ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn sehr glücklich machen."

Hermine grinste keck. „Stimmt, er sollte schnellstens erfahren, dass er Papa wird."

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Leochares: griechischer Bildhauer  
- frappant: auffallend, überraschend

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Hermine weiß nicht, dass Harry und Ginny mittlerweile Eltern geworden sind. Das wollte Charlie ihr persönlich sagen.

Ihr habt keine Badewannenszene überlesen, ich wollte, als ich es erwähnte, lediglich ausdrücken, dass ich gar nicht die Möglichkeit habe, ausführlich auf jeden Tag der beiden (Hermine und Lucius) einzugehen. Aber vielleicht hol ich so einen Badespaß noch nach?

Seufz, ich bereue es, Hermine geschrieben zu haben. Bei Hermione hätte ich jetzt wunderbare Wortspielchen einfügen können.


	56. Der Dritte König

**Kapitel 56 – Der dritte König**

**An sich ist nichts weder gut noch böse;  
das Denken macht es erst dazu.**  
William Shakespeare

_Rückblick 1996_

_Der Dritte König_

_Vor ein paar Jahrhunderten glaubten Nichtmagische Menschen, dass Hexen mit übersinnlichen Kräften ausgestattet und mit dem Teufel im Bunde waren. Diese Hexen nutzten ihre Magie, um den Muggeln, wie die nichtmagischen Menschen umgangssprachlich genannt werden, zu schaden und ihnen Böses zu wollen. In dieser Zeit, der Zeit des Mittelalters, wurden diese Frauen, selten Männer, verfolgt, der Hexerei angeklagt und verurteilt. Oftmals reichte es aus, allein der Hexerei angeklagt zu werden. So war es einem Muggel möglich, seinen Nachbarn dieser ‚Abart' zu beschuldigen, nur weil er ihn nicht mochte. Es wurden Proben durchgeführt, die die Beschuldigte überführen sollte. So wurde eine so genannte Hexe gefesselt in einen Bach geworfen. Trieb sie auf dem Wasser, war sie eine Hexe und wurde ermordet. Ging sie unter, galt sie als unschuldig, war aber in der Regel dennoch tot. Bis in die früher Neuzeit kam es zu Verbrennungen von Hexen, die eben jenem Verbrechen überführt worden waren, und nur wenige konnten der Maschinerie Inquisition entkommen._

_War denn tatsächlich eine wirkliche Hexe unter den Beschuldigten, so konnte sie sie sich durch einen falschen Tod retten. Sie täuschte ein qualvolles Leiden vor, um dann später zu apparieren, und unter einem anderen Namen woanders weiterzuleben. _

_Mit dem Teufel war damals keine von ihnen im Bunde. Er tauchte erst im 20. Jahrhundert auf. Ein Beelzebub in der Gestalt eines Mannes, dessen Namen die magische Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Mit seiner Terrorherrschaft schaffte er es, einen Großteil von Anhängern unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen. Sie raubten, plünderten, mordeten. Niemand konnte sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Nicht einer. Die, die es versuchten, erlitten einen qualvollen Tod. _

_Erst ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als achtzehn Monate, schaffte es vor fünfzehn Jahren ihn, dessen Name sich keiner zu nennen traut, zu vertreiben. Ein Baby, dessen Name um die Welt ging: Harry Potter. Er besiegte für uns den Unnennbaren und schaffte seither einen Mythos als Widersacher der dunklen Seite. Er war es ebenso, der behauptete, dass der dunkelste aller Magier wieder zurückgekehrt sei. Niemand glaubte ihm, erst als Fudge letzte Woche verkündete, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sei tatsächlich wiedergekehrt, geriet die Welt ein zweites Mal aus den Fugen. Die Entwicklung zweier Männer wird nun mit Argusaugen betrachtet. Einerseits die des Bösen, andererseits die des Guten. _

_Das personifizierte Böse ist bekannt. Schon einmal mussten wir seinen Terror elf Jahre lang ertragen, wir wissen was auf uns zukommt. Er ist ein Größenwahnsinniger, der die Welt beherrschen will. Er ist die Konstante, mit der wir rechnen können. Er ist der Erste Mann, den es zu besiegen gilt. Der Zweite Mann, sein direkter Widersache, muss von uns unterstützt werden. Wir müssen alles uns nur Erdenkliche möglich machen, um den Zweiten Mann, Harry Potter, in seinem Kampf gegen den Teufel zu stärken. _

_Der Unnennbare hat es geschafft, er ist wieder in aller Munde, und erneut zittert die britische Zaubereigesellschaft, gelähmt und unfähig, blockiert und vollkommen verängstigt. _

_Und während wir uns auf diese beiden Männer konzentrieren, entgeht und der Aufstieg eines weiteren Mannes der Dunkelheit. Er nennt sich selbst ‚Cesare Borgia' und steht im krassesten Gegensatz zum gefürchteten dunklen Magier. _

_Die meisten von Ihnen, werte Leser, werden noch nichts von ihm gehört haben. Vielleicht, weil Sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt sind, Angst vor i_hm_ zu haben. Und doch, in der Geschäftswelt kennt man ihn. _

_Kennt man ihn wirklich? Nein, man kennt nur seinen Namen. Er selbst ist wie ein Phantom, unfassbar und vor allem unbenennbar. Ein niemand weiß, wer er ist. Sein Name ist ein Synonym, den Richtigen kennt niemand. ‚Cesare Borgia' war Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts, also zur Zeit der Hexenverfolgung, ein berüchtigter, italienischer Herrscher und Sohn von Papst Alexander dem VI. Er galt als grausamer und blutrünstiger Tyrann, der angeblich auch nicht vor Brudermord zurückschreckte, um sich seine eigene Macht zu sichern. _

_Was ist das nun für ein Mann, der sich heute ‚Cesare Borgia' nennt?_

_Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind Vater oder Mutter einer Familie, haben ein gesichertes Einkommen durch ein kleines Geschäft irgendwo in London und führen ein beschauliches Leben. Eines Tages sitzen Sie an Ihrem Schreibtisch, stehen hinter Ihrem Tresen und geben sich sonst irgendwie der geldverdienenden Tätigkeit hin. Die Sonne scheint und sie freuen sich darauf, endlich nach Hause zu ihrer Familie zu kommen. _

_Es ist kurz vor Ladenschluss als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Hinterzimmer hören. Vielleicht ist es Nachbars Katze, die durch ein offenes Fenster in das Hinterzimmer gesprungen ist? Sie gehen nachsehen und stehen schließlich einem Mann gegenüber, der lässig auf einem Tisch sitzt und sich interessiert umsieht. Sein Äußeres ist angenehm, dezent und er erweckt Vertrauen. Wenn er den Kopf zu Ihnen dreht, sehen sie seine wohlgeformten Gesichtszüge und registrieren verblüfft, dass er lächelt. Sie können nicht anders, Sie lächeln zurück. Natürlich erkundigen Sie sich nach seinem Anliegen. Dabei sind Sie bemüht, Entgegenkommen zu zeigen. Sie wissen, Sie stehen vor einem mächtigen und einflussreichen Mann. _

_Wieder lächelt er und erkundigt sich höflich nach Ihrem Befinden. Sie können nicht anders, Sie finden ihn sympathisch. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden ihres Partners. Sie können nicht anders, Sie mögen ihn. Er plaudert mit Ihnen und Sie vergessen vollkommen, dass er widerrechtlich in Ihr Geschäft eingedrungen ist. Er sieht sich um und erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden Ihrer Kinder. Sie können nicht anders, Sie wollen ihm gefallen. Noch immer ist er höflich und zuvorkommen. Seine Stimme klingt betörend, wenn er sagt: „Sie haben wirklich reizende Kinder. Es wäre schade, wenn ihnen etwas passieren würde." Sie sind im ersten Moment verblüfft, doch der Mann gibt Ihnen keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. „Ich habe ihr Kind getroffen, als Sie es einen Tag mit ins Geschäft gebracht haben", könnte er sagen. „Wirklich, ein angenehmes Mädchen", könnte er sagen. „Sie hat Sie gefragt, ob sie sich ein Eis holen dürfte. Sie haben es ihr erlaubt", könnte er fortfahren. „Ich habe es ihr bezahlt. Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß miteinander." In diesem Moment wissen Sie, dass ihr Kind in Gefahr ist. Er hat sie nicht erpresst, soweit würde er nicht gehen. Er hat lediglich verlauten lassen, wie bedauerlich es wäre, stöße ihrem Kind etwas zu. Sie haben Angst um ihre Familie. Besonders, wenn er Ihnen von dem Tagesverlauf Ihres Partners erzählt. Sie können nicht anders, Sie gehen auf seine Forderung ein – um das Leben ihrer Familie. _

_So arbeitet ‚Cesare Borgia'. Auf diese Art und Weise begann er, das Ministerium zu untergraben und sich die Wirtschaft anzueignen. Mit einem Unterdrückten fing es an, jetzt ist er der dritte König auf dem Schachbrett der magischen Welt. _

_Er wechselt die Gestalt von Tag zu Tag. Heute könnte er der nette Familienvater von nebenan sein, morgen ein asozialer Herumtreiber. Wer ist er? Wie sieht er aus? Was genau sind seine Ziele? _

_Wie er vorgeht, ist mittlerweile bekannt. Was er erreicht, ebenfalls. Doch seine genauen Ziele können nur erahnt werden. _

_Noch ist er unbekannt, doch sollten Sie ihm begegnen, so seien Sie gewisse, dass er vor nichts Halt machen wird, wenn ihm etwas im Wege steht. _

_Noch wird er totgeschwiegen. Seine Einschüchterungstaktik, in Kombination mit ominösen Kontakten in Politik und Wirtschaft, hilft ihm, sich selbst und seine Arbeit im Untergrund zu stabilisieren. _

_Wenn Sie können, verhindern Sie es._

_Noch kann ich Ihnen nichts Genaues über die wahre Identität dieses skrupellosen Verbrechers mitteilen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, sollte ich Genaueres wissen, so werden Sie es erfahren._

_P. Best_

Die Zeitung ‚Unabhängiges magisches Tageblatt', in der der Artikel erschienen war, wurde ordentlich zusammen gefaltet und zur Seite gelegt. Der Mann, der ihn gelesen hatte, lächelte nachsichtig und warf einen erneuten Blick auf das Papier. Er war alles andere als verärgert. Im Gegenteil, er war höchst zufrieden. Dennoch war es an der Zeit ein Exempel zu statuieren.

Er stand auf und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der eine Illusion um ihn herum aufbaute. Sekunden später schien er sich verwandelt zu haben und nur bei genauem Hinsehen konnte die Illusion erkannt und Rückschlüsse auf seine wahren Person gezogen werden. Bislang hatte jedoch niemand genug Zeit gehabt, genauer hinzusehen.

Er apparierte in ein Waldstück nahe einer verlassenen Waldhütte. Die Männer, die ihm Wohnraum saßen und Karten spielten, sprangen auf, als sie seiner ansichtig wurden. Er nickte Ihnen zu und ließ eine Falltür im Boden erscheinen. Elegant sprang er in den da drunter liegenden Raum und wanderte gemächlichen Schrittes einen verdreckten Gang entlang bis er vor einer weiteren Falltür angekommen war. Auch diese ließ sich nur magisch öffnen und mündete in einen Vorraum eines Verlieses.

Er sprang ebenfalls in dieses Loch und versiegelte das Loch hinter sich. Dann löste er den Illusionszauber auf und wandte er sich zu einem heruntergekommen wirkenden Mann zu, der sich in einer Ecke verkrochen und die Hände schützend über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen hatte.

Der Raum war größer, als er anfangs den Anschein hatte. Keine Gitter umgaben das Verlies, so wie sie in Askaban zu finden waren. Nur ein großer Graben trennte den Gefangenen von ihm. Der Graben war breit genug, um nicht übersprungen zu werden und tief genug, um sich den Hals zu brechen. Eine Eisenplatte hing über dem Gefangenen, so dass sämtliche Magie gebannt wurde. Ein Lichtstrahl erhellte dessen Bereich und kroch noch ein Stück über den dunklen Graben.

Als dieser ein Geräusch hörte, sah er vorsichtig auf. Seine Augen waren mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dennoch konnte er nur den Umriss seines Widersachers erkennen. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte er panisch.

„Man nennt mich Cesare Borgia", schallte es durch den Raum und aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Stühle, einer auf jeder Seite des Grabens. „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Best." Er zog sich die Handschuhe aus.

Best schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Borgia seufzte. „Imperio", murmelte er und Sekunden später saßen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber.

Zwei Tassen Tee erschienen. „Trinken Sie", forderte Borgia wieder seinen Gegenüber auf und als dieser den Kopf schütteln wollte, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun kommen Sie, Best. Früher oder später werden Sie trinken, mit meiner Hilfe allerdings erst später."

Vorsichtig nippte der schmutzige Mann an dem glänzenden Porzellan und verzog das Gesicht. Der Tee schmeckte nach Bittermandeln. „Sie werden mich töten, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich leise.

„Warum nehmen Sie das an? Vielleicht möchte ich Ihnen anbieten auf meiner Seite zu arbeiten", entgegnete Borgia.

Doch Best schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun werde…"

„Nun", Borgia zuckte mit den Schultern. „In diesem Falle werde ich Sie wohl doch töten müssen."

„Irgendwann werden Sie einen Fehler machen, und dann werden andere da sein, die Sie verfolgen und vor Gericht stellen werden."

„Aber natürlich", lächelte Borgia freundlich. „Und bis es soweit ist genieße ich einfach mein Leben. Was halten Sie davon?"

Best warf ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu und trank zwei große Schlucke. „Was wollen Sie wirklich, Borgia?", fragte er ruhig. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, was für ein Risiko er mit dem Artikel eingehen würde. Er hatte hoch gepokert – und er hatte verloren.

„Ich wollte Ihnen tatsächlich etwas anbieten, aber Sie haben bereits abgelehnt. Bedauerlicherweise." Borgias Teetasse verschwand und stand mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf. Während er sich seine Handschuhe überstreifte trat er näher zum Graben und somit in den Lichtstrahl.

Best riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Sie", keuchte er noch bevor er die Teetasse fallen ließ und vom Stuhl fiel.

Borgia sah missbilligend auf die zerbrochene Tasse. „Wäre ein wenig mehr Respekt vor fremden Eigentum zuviel verlangt?", fragte er kritisch. Dann glitt sein Blick zu Bests zuckendem Körper. „Sie sind hoffentlich nicht allergisch gegen Blausäure?", fragte er beläufig.

Als Best tot war, zuckte Borgia mit den Schultern. „Offenbar schon."

Ein paar Minuten später kletterte derselbe Mann, der die Hütte betreten hatte, aus der oberen Falltür und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Lasst den Mann verschwinden, die übliche Art und Weise." Er wollte durch die Tür treten, als er sich erneut umdrehte. „Und lasst den Staub verschwinden."

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Dieses Kapitel ist kurz, ich weiß, aber es bildet eine kleine Einheit in sich. Eine Erweiterung mit einem vollkommen fremden Thema, empfand ich als stören. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir 

eigentlich wollte ich dieses kapitel erst später einfügen, aber irgendwie mag ich runde zahlen und ich muss ja mal wieder bissl action reinbringen, nicht wahr? ;-)


	57. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler

_Achtung, dies ist ein finsteres Kapitel. Es wird gefoltert.  
Wer schwache Nerven hat, möge dieses Kapitel bitte nicht lesen, sondern gleich nach unten scrollen.  
Dort beschreibe ich kurz, was in diesem Kapitel passiert._

* * *

**Kapitel 57 – Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, Drama 2. Akt 1. Aufzug**

**Kampf ist überall, ohne Kampf kein Leben.  
Und wollen wir weiter leben, so müssen wir auch auf weitere Kämpfe gefaßt sein.**  
Otto Eduard Leopold Fürst von Bismarck,

Die Schülerin beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Professor", rief sie. Ihr Blick huschte zum Schloss, von dem nur die Dächer zu sehen waren. Sie befanden sich noch zu tief am Berg, um von dort gesehen zu werden. „Professor", rief sie erneut. „Bleiben Sie stehen, bitte."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln blieb Snape stehen und drehte sich um. Auch Charlie hielt an.

„Professor", japsend blieb das Mädchen neben Charlie stehen und rang nach Atem.

„Miss Zormat", schnarrte der Tränkemeister und sah von oben auf die Schülerin herab. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen guten Grund hinter uns her zuhetzen."

Charlie war überrascht. Das Mädchen entpuppte sich als die Schülerin, die ihn in der Winkelgasse angesehen hatte. Aber er hatte sie doch schon vor einer ganzen Weile zurück ins Schloss gehen sehen. „Guten Tag, Miss Zormat", grüsste er sie.

„Oh, Mister Weasley, Charlie Weasley." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und sah ihn strahlend an.

Zum Zweiten Mal war Charlie erstaunt. „Sie kennen mich?" Sein Bruder Ron war wesentlich bekannter, weil dieser der beste Freund Harrys war. Er dagegen hatte weniger Ansehen erreicht, war darüber aber nicht unglücklich. Er wollte nicht im Rampenlicht stehen.

„Aber natürlich", zwitscherte die Schülerin. „Sie sind doch berühmt."

Charlie warf seinem ehemaligen Professor einen Blick zu und registrierte, dass dieser unverschämt grinste. „Ähm", machte er nur. „Bin ich das?"

„Aber ja", sie nickte eifrig, so dass ihr ihre langen schwarzen Haare nur so um den Kopf flogen. „Sie setzen täglich ihr Leben aufs Spiel, um uns vor den gefährlichen Drachen zu retten. Und sie reiten auf den schrecklichen Viechern. Sie gelten als besonders mutig und … und Sie haben gegen den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gekämpft und dazu beigetragen, dass wir von ihm erlöst wurden." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Eifer.

Diesmal gab Snape einen Laut von sich, der sich verdächtig nach einem Lachen anhörte. „Vorsicht, Charlie, nachher machst du Mr. Potter noch Konkurrenz", neckte er den jüngeren Mann.

„OH, Mister Potter", die junge Frau bekam einen bestimmten Glanz in den Augen. Viele Frauen reagierten so, wenn der Name ‚Potter' fiel. „Er ist ja sooooo toll. Unser Held. Und Sie, Mr. Weasley, sind sein enger Freund. Sie sind auch ein Held."

Snape konnte nicht anders, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, so dass Charlie irritiert zu ihm rüber sah. DAS war unmöglich Snape.

Die Schülerin strahlte ihn noch immer mit einem verliebten Dackelblick an. „Mr. Weasley. Würden Sie mir ein Autogram geben?"

Snape johlte geradezu auf. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Schloss kommen, Zormat", keuchte er.

„Erst wenn ich mein Autogram habe", schmollte das Mädchen.

Snape versuchte ernst zu gucken, doch das gelang ihm nicht. „Los, Charlie, gib ihr die verdammte Unterschrift."

Lauren Zormat trat nah an Charlie heran und kramte aus ihrer Tasche einen Block und einen Stift. „Mein Held", hauchte sie mit einer Stimme, von der sie wohl annahm, dass sie verführerisch klang. „Würden Sie ‚Für Lauren' schreiben?"

Nun war es komplett um Snapes Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er japste nach Luft und lehnte sich an einen Baum, während er von einem regelrechten Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde. Er schloss gerade die Augen und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, als er das Mädchen einen Zauberspruch murmeln hörte. „Accio Zauberstab." Blitzschnell sah er auf, und was er sah gefiel ihm nicht. Charlie Weasley hatte den Block mit dem Stift noch immer in der Hand. Zormat war ein paar Schritte zurückgegangen und zielte mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand auf Snape.

„Aber Professor, so vollkommen ohne Zauberstab? Wie nachlässig", spottete sie. „Da macht es ja fast schon keinen Spaß mehr."

Snape sah hektisch zu Charlie, der verzweifelt nach seinem Stab suchte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, Mr. Weasley", sagte Zormat böse und hob ihre andere Hand, in der Charlies Stab lag. „Auch Sie gehen wirklich sehr nachlässig mit ihren Sachen um. Ich würde meinen Zauberstab nie locker in meine Jackentasche stecken. Zu groß ist die Gefahr, dass ihn eine kleine Slytherin rauszieht." Sie lachte dreckig.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Snape schloss die Augen und begann sich zu konzentrieren.

„Na, Snape? Dein letztes Gebet?", spottete Zormat. „An deiner Stelle würde ich schnell mit dem lieben Herrgott ins Reine kommen…_Bevor_ du stirbst."

Sie hatte sich Snape zugewandt. Charlie wollte die Chance nutzen und sie überwältigen, doch sie hatte damit gerechnet. Sie sprang zurück und zielte mit Charlies Zauberstab auf den jungen Weasley. „Avada Kedavra", sagte sie mit einer fürchterlichen Seelenruhe.

Charlie riss die Augen auf. Er stand seinem Tod gegenüber und es war wirklich so, wie es in der Literatur so oft beschrieben wurde. Die Zeit der Welt schien langsamer zu gehen. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er wahr, was die Schülerin sagte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er sich einen Fluch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes lösen. _Seines_ Stabes. Das Ganze wiederholte sich. George kam ihm ins Bewusstsein. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. George war unschuldig. Er wusste nicht wieso und weshalb, aber dieser Gedanke manifestierte sich in seinem Bewusstsein und gaben ihm Kraft.

Der Fluch kam immer näher. Charlie setzte zum Sprung an und hechtete zur Seite. Seine jahrelange Arbeit mit den Drachen hatte ihn wendig machen lassen. Der Fluch traf ein Kaninchen, das im Schatten eines Baumes gesessen hatte. Es war sofort tot. Doch Charlie machte nicht den Fehler, sich auf das Kaninchen zu konzentrieren. Er sah nach vorne und direkt Snape an. Warum stand dieser Mann in aller Seelenruhe und mit geschlossenen Augen da? Er brauchte Hilfe, sah Snape das nicht?

Eben jener Mann versuchte sich mit aller Macht zu konzentrieren, Snape war nicht fähig Zauberstablose Magie anzuwenden. Seinen eigenen Zauberstab hatte er nicht dabei. Er musste sich konzentrieren, so wie er es am Anfang gelernt hatte. „Opes et facilis", murmelte er vier Mal hintereinander, dann hob er seine Hand und ein kleines Feuer erschien auf seiner Handfläche. Sofort richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Charlie und Zormat. Das Mädchen schickte immer wieder einen Fluch auf Charlie, der auswich. Es spielte mit dem Rothaarigen. Sie wollte ihn gar nicht treffen, denn dazu lachte sie zu freudig. Als das Feuer auf Zormat zu raste, nahm sie es erst im letzten Augenblick wahr, schaffte aber zurück zu springen. „Respekt, Snape. Bist ja ein ganz intelligentes Kerlchen", rief sie aus.

Charlie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und hinter einen Baum verschwinden, doch Zormat ließ es nicht zu. Erneut schickte sie ihm einen Avada auf den Hals und erwischte ihn im Rücken. Charlie war sofort tot.

„Der dumme Junge hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt, er könnte mir entkommen", höhnte Zormat. „Aber mir entkommt niemand. Auch du nicht Snape."

Dieser konzentrierte sich wieder. Er spürte, wie langsam die alte Magie in ihm wach wurde, doch er wusste, es würde niemals genug sein, um die kleine Slytherin erledigen zu können. Er konnte lediglich versuchen, Zeit zu schinden und zu hoffen, dass andere vorbei kamen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja etwas anderes geplant", plapperte Zormat. „Aber als ich dich gesehen hab, war es wie der berühmte Wink des Schicksals. Und dann auch noch mit so einer Pfeife wie Weasley. Ich hatte dir mehr zu getraut. Wobei, einen schlechten Geschmack hattest du schon immer." Ihr Blick glitt über die schwarzen Roben.

Snape spielte auf Zeit. „Sag mir eins, Zormat. Was bezweckst du eigentlich mit diesem ganzen Blödsinn hier?"

Wieder lachte die Slytherin auf. „Du willst mich wohl zum Reden bringen, nicht wahr? Aber das wird dir nichts nützen. Du wirst sterben, so wie du es schon lange verdient hast."

„Wer bist du wirklich? Bellatrix? Yaxley? MacNair?"

Das Mädchen kicherte. „Du hast wirklich Köpfchen, Severus. Schade, dass du deinen brillanten Geist der falschen Sache zugeschrieben hast… Aber du wirst es gleich sehen. Der Vielsafttrank muss jeden Moment aufhören zu wirken." Er lachte gut gelaunt. „Lauren ist wirklich naiv. Nur weil sie meine Nichte ist, glaubt sie, ich würde sie mögen. HA! Sie, deren Vater vom Dunklen Lord wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet wurde. Sie ist doch genauso. Alles Weicheier-" Er brach ab. Scheinbar hörte die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks auf.

Snape beschwor einen Patronus hoch, den er zum Schloss schickte. Dann wollte er sich wieder Zormat zuwenden, doch das Mädchen war stärker als er geglaubt hat. Ihr Patronus, ein Elefant, jagte seinem hinterher und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte der Elefant den Puma eingeholt und vernichtet.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", schrie MacNair, der Snapes Lehmfluch ausgewichen war. „Ach komm schon, ein Petrificus Totalus? Mehr ist nicht drin? Hast du all die schönen kleinen Dinge vergessen, die uns der Dunkle Lord beigebracht hat?"

„Und für deren Verwendung man nach Askaban kommt", knurrte Snape.

„Ein Grund mehr sich nicht erwischen zu lassen", kicherte MacNair. „Lapidis iactus!"

Riesige Steine erschienen aus dem nichts und rumpelten auf Snape zu. Gehetzt sah dieser von einem Stein zum nächsten. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, diese Steine aufzuhalten, doch er wollte seine Kraft nicht verschwenden. So begann er zu rennen, doch die Steine folgten ihm mit einem lauten Getöse. Snape setzte zum Sprung an und warf sich über einen Stein. Dann rollte er sich über die Schulter ab und dankte Merlin, dass Shiva darauf bestanden hatte, dass Lucius und Severus darauf trainiert wurden, ohne Magie schwierige Hindernisläufe zu durchqueren.

Drei Steine rollten weiter auf ihn zu. Er hörte MacNair lachen. Doch er konzentrierte sich auf die Steine. Den nächsten konnte er wieder überspringen, rutschte aber beim Aufprall aus und wurde von den anderen beiden an der Schulter getroffen. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er schrie getroffen auf.

„Tat das weh?", freute sich MacNair und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf umstehende Bäume. „Eruo", schrie er. Die Bäume lösten sich und begannen heran zu schweben. Sie schüttelten ihre Äste und Blätter fielen zu Boden.

„Acor!" Snapes Fluch traf die Bäume. „Tempestas!" Snape beschwor einen Orkan herauf und lenkte ihn auf die Bäume. Hätten diese Stimmen gehabt, es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie zu brüllen angefangen hätten. Die Bäume bildeten eine Schlange und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu schützen, indem sie sich dem Orkan entgegenstellten. Doch der Orkan schaffte es den ersten Baum zu zerfetzen. Die Äste brachen vom Stamm und wirbelten umher. Sie verfingen sich ineinander und rissen die Blätter von den Zweigen, so dass sie wie ein Blätterregen zu Boden prasselten. An der Stelle, wo sie im Gras zum liegen kamen, wurde der Boden komplett weg geätzt.

MacNair schrie auf, als ihn ein Blatt am Oberarm erwischte. Es zischte und qualmte als sich die Säure durch seine Kleidung fraß und seine Haut bis auf die Knochen wegätzte. Er heulte wie ein geprügelter Hund auf. „Du verdammtes, hinterhältiges Schwein", schrie er Snape entgegen, musste aberweiteren Blättern ausweichen.

Snape dirigierte den Orkan so, dass dieser MacNair folgte. „Du warst schon immer ein Schwächling, Walden", rief er selbstsicherer als er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte. Er wusste, lange konnte er es nicht mehr durchhalten.

Der Orkan fetzte und riss und rüttelte und zerrte an den anderen Bäumen und zerstörten diese nacheinander. MacNair hüpfte von einem Bein auf das Nächste, um nicht erneut von den säurehaltigen Blättern getroffen zu werden. Unbarmherzig prasselten diese auf ihn nieder und schließlich konnte er sich in einer Höhle verstecken.

Der Schwarzhaarige wankte, als er den Orkan auflöste. Er wankte so sehr, dass er sich an einem Baum festhalten musste, um langsam wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er daran, seinen Zauberstab aus dem Schloss zu holen. Ein Accio konnte allerdings nicht die Grenzen Hogwarts überwinden. Er fluchte und sah Richtung Hogsmeade. Das Dorf lag zu weit entfernt. Er blickte zum Himmel. Es begann Dunkel zu werden. Der Ball musste jeden Augenblick beginnen. Hermine, sie-

Ein Fluch traf Snape frontal, so dass er nach hinten taumelte. „Du hast wohl geglaubt, ich würde so schnell zu besiegen sein", kicherte Walden MacNair. „Aber da hast du dich geirrt. Du bist alt geworden, Severus." Er hob Charlies Zauberstab und schleuderte dem Zaubertränkemeister einen laschen Kitzelfluch entgegen, dem dieser mühelos ausweichen konnte. „Du aber auch, Walden", provozierte Snape.

Dieser lachte. „Ich wollte dich ein wenig zu Atem kommen lassen. Ist doch langweilig, dich sofort um die Ecke zu bringen. Erst ein wenig quälen. Du weißt doch, wie viel Spaß ich dabei habe."

Snape war langsam zurückgewichen und sprang hinter einen Baum.

„Versteck dir ruhig, ich werde dich sowieso finden." MacNair ließ ein paar Flüche auf umstehende Bäume los, die sofort zur Seite kippten.

Snape musste weg, wenn er nicht zerquetscht werden wollte. Er sprang hinter dem Baum hervor und jagte MacNair einen Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals.

„Hattest du nicht vorhin noch gesagt, dass man für die Verwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches nach Askaban gesteckt wird?", spottete dieser.

„Ich glaube, Askaban ist gerade nicht mein Hauptproblem", giftete Snape zurück.

„Irgendwie hast du meistens Recht. Crucio", schrie MacNair.

Snape versuchte noch einen Schildzauber heraufzubeschwören, doch das Schild war zu schwach. Der Cruciatusfluch durchbrach es mühelos und erwischte Snape frontal. Schmerz durchzog ihn und seine schmerzvollen Schreie schienen noch kilometerentfernt wahrzunehmen zu sein.

MacNair sah ungerührt zu, wie sich Snapes Körper vor Schmerz zusammenkrümmte und zitterte. Er sah das verzerrte Gesicht und er begann, eine leise Erregung wahrzunehmen.

„Schade, dass der Vielsafttrank aufgebraucht ist. Jetzt würde ich gern Malfoys Schlammblut unter mir haben", witzelte er. „Wir wissen ja, worauf Malfoy abfährt." Wieder lachte er dreckig. „Es würde mir eine Ehre sein, diese Schlampe windelweich zu prügeln und dann zu ficken." Er hob den Cruciatus auf.

Snape krümmte sich noch immer vor Schmerz zusammen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich.

„Verträgst du auch zwei Cruciati?", fragte MacNair. „Wobei, nein. Ich weiß etwas viel Besseres. Das wird ein Spaß."

Er zielte auf ein großes Stück Rasenfläche hinter Snape. „Terrae motus". Die Erde bebte und riss einen Spalt weit auf. „Aqua", befahl MacNair und sofort füllte sich dieser Spalt mit Wasser.

Snape war zu geschwächt von dem Cruciatusfluch. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch MacNair war bei ihm und gab ihm einen Tritt. Wehrlos rollte er in das eiskalte Wasser und hatte das Gefühl, sämtliche Luft wäre aus seinen Lungen gepresst worden. Mit verzweifelten Schwimmzügen versuchte er wieder aufzutauchen, doch eine Glasplatte hatte sich mittlerweile über den Riss gelegt, so dass er nicht wirklich auftauchen konnte. Zwei Zentimeter trennten das Wasser von der luftundurchlässigen Platte. Snape wusste, er konnte ein paar Mal Luft holen, doch dann wäre diese irgendwann verbraucht.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete ein wenig dieser Luft eine. Dabei versuchte er, nichts von dem schwappenden Wasser in den Mund zu bekommen, da es ihn unweigerlich zum Verschlucken bringen würde und die kostbare Luft wäre aufgebraucht.

Sein Blick fiel auf Walden MacNair, der im Schneidersitz neben dem Riss hingesetzt hatte und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen Snapes Todeskampf mit ansah. Er beschwor eine Flasche Butterbier hervor und prostete Snape zu.

Dieser tauchte ab und versuchte an den Wänden entlang zutasten. Doch schnell erkannte er, dass MacNair nicht einfach einen Riss in der Erde heraufbeschworen, sondern ein tiefes Loch ausgegraben hatte. Es kam keinerlei Möglichkeiten zu entkommen. Langsam zählte er innerlich bis drei. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Ruhig bleiben, keine Panik bekommen. Irgendeine Lösung würde ihm einfallen.

Ein Tosen schien durch die Erde zu gehen und Snape schwamm hektisch von einer Seite auf die andere. Zwei Schwimmzüge brauchte er dafür. Messerscharf schloss er daraus, dass das Loch etwa zwei Meter breit war. Er speicherte diese Information in seinem Gehirn, um sie eventuell später erneut abzurufen.

Wieder merkte er, wie auch der Rest der Luft seine Lungen verließ und er tauchte auf, um erneut ein wenig Luft zu speichern.

Die Geräusche, die so unglaublich laut in seinem Ohr widerhallten, und die direkt aus der Erde um ihn herum zu kommen schienen, beängstigten ihn. Er versuchte sie auszublenden, doch der Gedanke, dass er gleich elendig ersticken, ertrinken oder zerquetscht werden würde, ließ ihn sein rationales Denken ausblenden.

Zerquetscht? Snape hielt irritiert inne und streckte seine Arme aus. Er konnte die Wände so berühren. ‚Bei Merlin', dachte er. ‚Das Loch wird kleiner.'

Wieder musste er Luft holen. Dabei sah er in MacNairs verzerrtes Gesicht. Dieser Mann genoss es, ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen.

Snape wusste, er hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. ‚Hermine', war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und die letzte Kraft aus seinem Körper wich…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- opes et facilis, lat.: Macht und mühelos  
- lapidis iactus, lat.: Steinwurf  
- eruo, lat.: entwurzeln  
- acor, lat.: Säure  
- tempestas, lat.: Orkan  
- terrae motus, lat.: Erdbeben

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich bin bereit von euch gelyncht zu werden… ;-)  
Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's eine wütende Bella, die mit MacNairs eigenmächtiger Handlung so gar nicht einverstanden ist g

* * *

**Danke an:**

- sepsis: juhu danke fürs Rev ;-) Ja, ich wollte eine gewisse schaurige Atmosphäre erzeugen zwinker

- Goldi: auch dir danke ich herzlich für dein Review, freu. Und auch über dein Kompliment. Das liest wohl jeder gern. Lach. So so, du vermutest, wie wohl 90, dass Cesare Borgia gleich Lucius ist? Kicher. Vielleicht. Aber du hast mit dem zauberstablosen Imperio sehr genau gelesen. Respekt. Das spricht wirklich für Luc. Kann es sein, dass du den Spiegel nicht magst? Lach. Dabei war er doch so nett zu Hermine. Kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Lol. Ich habe zwei Sachen gefragt. Einmal, wer soll sterben. Und einmal, was glaubt ihr, wer wird sterben. Ggg. Du willst beide behalten? Zu deinem TLofTR- Zitat: Sorry, ich hab das Ding nie gelesen oder gesehen. Ich kann nichts damit anfangen. Aber was Pippin gesagt hat, klingt sehr weise.

* * *

**Zusammenfassung:**

Die Schülerin Lauren Zormat holt Snape und Charlie ein. Mit dem Vorwand ein Autogramm von Charlie haben zu wollen, gelingt es ihr, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu entwinden und ihn zu ermorden. Da Snape seinen nicht dabei hat, kann er Zormat wenig entgegensetzen.  
Zormat entpuppt sich als MacNair, der Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen hat. Das Haar hat er dem Mädel in Hogsmeade in der Gasse abgenommen (Kapitel 52).  
Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem Snape unterliegt und in ein von MacNair heraufbeschworenes Loch fällt, das mit Wasser gefüllt ist. Eine Glasplatte liegt oben auf, so dass Snape keine Chance hat zu entkommen.


	58. Halloween

**Kapitel 58 – Halloween**

**Denn wir merken erst, wie traurig und unangenehm ein trüber Tag ist,  
wenn ein einziger, durchdringender Sonnenblick uns  
den aufmunternden Glanz einer heitern Stunde darstellt.**  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Etwas verloren lehnte Hermine an einer Wand. Das Abendessen war mittlerweile vorüber und die Tische standen an den Wänden. Noch eine Stunde, dann mussten die jüngeren Schüler ins Bett. Die Älteren durften ein wenig länger feiern und sogar ein wenig Butterbier trinken. Hermine lächelte, als sie sich an ihr erstes Halloweenfest hier auf Hogwarts erinnerte. Es war ihr, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Sie stand mit ein paar Kollegen zusammen in der Nähe der Empore, auf der sonst die Lehrer saßen und zu Abend aßen. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten. Die Stimmung war gelöst, ein jeder hatte gute Laune. Nur Hermine nicht. Während des Essens hatte sie immer wieder nervös zur Tür gesehen. Die beiden Plätze neben ihr waren leer geblieben. Schließlich hatte sich Professor Flitwick erbarmt und war einen Platz aufgerutscht, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Doch es war ihr unmöglich gewesen, sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Andauernd hatten sich Gedanken in ihrem Hirn festgesetzt, die sie sehr beunruhigten. Warum waren Snape und Lucius nicht zum Abendessen erschienen?

In diesem Moment trat Minerva zu der kleinen Gruppe. Sie hatte sich um eine dringende Angelegenheit kümmern müssen und war nach dem Essen direkt verschwunden. Sie wandte sich an Hermine. „Weißt du wo Severus und Lucius sind?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Professor Snape und Luc nach Hogsmeade wollten."

„Komisch." Die Direktorin legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Wären sie aufgehalten worden, hätten sie Bescheid gegeben." Sie fragte die anderen Kollegen, doch niemand konnte ihr helfen. Sie alle zuckten die Schultern oder schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.

Sorge kroch in Hermine hoch. Sie sah Lucius in Gedanken irgendwo tot liegen. Snape stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab daneben und lachte wirr. „Das hast du nicht anders verdient, Luc. Ich hasse dich, oh ich hasse dich so sehr…" Hermine schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment sah sie Lucius und Snape nebeneinander auf dem Boden liegen. Snape kroch auf Lucius zu und nahm seine Hand. Zitternd und mit dem letzten Vorrat an Kraft küsste er den blonden Zauberer. „Ich liebe dich, Luc." Wieder schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf. Sie wollte sich nicht verrückt machen. Das würde ihr und dem Baby schaden.

Das Baby. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte. Mittlerweile war sie sich absolut sicher, dass sich Lucius freuen würde. Ob es wohl ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde?

Minerva hatte Hermine die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Langsam trat sie auf die junge Freundin zu und berührte sie sanft am Arm. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Für einen Moment sah Hermine verwirrt aus. Sie war so in ihren Träumereien versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ihre alte Freundin sie angesprochen hatte. Sie lächelte. „Mir geht es gut, Minerva."

Diese nickte. „Möchtest du mich zu den Getränken begleiten?"

Hermine nickte. „Aber für mich nur Kürbissaft, bitte. Alkohol ist für mich in nächster Zeit verboten", grinste sie.

Minerva hatte natürlich schon längst daran gedacht, dass Hermine schwanger sein konnte. „Meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch", strahlte sie Hermine an. „Was sagt denn der werdende Vater dazu?"

„Der weiß noch gar nichts von seinem Glück. Ich möchte es ihm heute Abend sagen. Bestimmt haben er und Professor Snape sich verquatscht. Ich bin schon wahnsinnig gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Ich hoffe er freut sich." Hermine war aufgeregt. Immer und immer wieder fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über den flachen Bauch, um ja nicht die ersten Bewegungen des neuen Erdenbürgers zu verpassen.

„Du solltest dich aber unbedingt mit Poppy unterhalten. Sie kann dir bestimmt wertvolle Tipps geben, die die deine Schwangerschaft erleichtern und die garantieren, dass das Kind gesund auf die Welt kommt. Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt? Wer soll Pate werden? Oh ich freu mich so für dich."

Hermine starrte ihre Freundin verblüfft an, als diese sie übermütig in die Arme schloss. „Das … das ist toll. Danke Minerva", stammelte sie. „Also, einen Namen habe ich mir noch nicht überlegt. Ich wollte ihn gemeinsam mit Luc aussuchen. Aber mir schweben da schon einige im Kopf herum. Ganz Normale wie Susann oder Christopher. Aber auch Exotische könnten mir gefallen. Aber ich will das wirklich erstmal mit Luc absprechen…. Und Pate? Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte ja immer gedacht, ich würde Harry fragen, aber das ist im Moment vielleicht nicht so günstig." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Uns wird da bestimmt etwas einfallen."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher", nickte Minerva. „Willst du es den Anderen schon sagen?"

Hermine verneinte. „Ich denke, der Papa hat das Recht, so schnell wie möglich davon zu erfahren."

Dennoch schlenderten sie wieder zu ihren Kollegen. Und während Sie alle ab und zu Blicke zu den Schülern warfen, um zu kontrollieren, dass diese sich anständig benahmen, schnatterten die Lehrer aufgeregt. Hermine begann Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

Gerade wollte sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzen, als in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe eine Schülerin aus Slytherin zusammenbrach. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihr. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht, plötzlich ist sie ohnmächtig geworden", rief ihre Freundin.

„Poppy, POPPY", schrie Hermine und die Medihexe kam sofort angerannt.

Es war sehr still in der großen Halle geworden. Hermine bemerkte es erst jetzt. Sie sah stand auf und drehte sich langsam um. In der imposanten Tür stand ein Mann und starre mit kritischem Blick in die Runde.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Es ist heute ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. Aber wie schon beim Cesare-Chap ist es jetzt logisch hie aufzuhören.

Ich bin gebeten worden, kurz zu erzählen, worum es im jeweils nächsten Kapitel gehen wird. Ich habe im Letzten damit angefangen, es aber schließlich wegeditiert, als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich nicht an meine Planung halte g

Ihr werdet also ins kalte Wasser springen müssen.


	59. Am Ende des Weges

**Kapitel 59 – Am Ende des Weges, Drama 2. Akt 2. Aufzug**

**Kein Weg zurück.  
Das weiße Licht kommt näher, Stück für Stück  
Will mich ergeben -  
Muss ich denn sterben, um zu leben?**  
„Out of the Dark", von: Falco

Während in der Großen Halle das Abendessen serviert worden war, sprang MacNair mit einem exaltierten Gelächter auf seine Füße und klatschte fast schon frenetisch in die Hände. „Endlich! ENDLICH!", schrie er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein paar Sekunden später und die Glasplatte war verschwunden. Snapes regloser Körper trieb nach oben. Seine pechschwarzen Haare schwammen wie ein Fächer um seinen Kopf, der in den wild aufgeschäumten Wellen hin und her wog. Der schwere Umhang hatte sich voll Wasser gezogen und drohte, den Körper in die Tiefen zu reißen.

MacNair stand regelrecht glücklich daneben und grinste ungeniert von einem Ohr zum nächsten. Als der Körper des toten Snapes restlos unterzugehen drohte und sich die Wände bedrohlich nah herangerückt hatten, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Opfer und nach einem heiser erregt geflüstertem „Mobilcorpus", ließ der Todesser seinen Widersache aus dem Wasserloch schweben. Unsanft krachte der Körper zu Boden.

Das Wasser schäumte ein letztes Mal auf. Es peitschte geradezu zwischen dem so rasant kleiner gewordenen Spalt und schließlich schloss sich dieser und begrub das gurgelnde, wütend zischende Nass.

Befriedigt drehte sich MacNair zu dem großen, leblosen Körper um. Er begann vor Aufregung von einem Bein aufs nächste zu hüpfen. „Dreizehn dumme Ordensleute hauten Papa tot. Den Ersten hat es bös erwischt, da waren's nur noch zwölf", sang er. „Zwölf dumme Ordensleute hatten kein' Respekt. Der Zweite kam nicht schnell davon, da waren's nur noch elf." Er kicherte über seine holprigen lyrischen Gehversuche. „Elf dumme Ordensleute war'n nicht schlau genug, der Dritte trank zuviel vom Loch, da waren's nur noch zehn."

Begeistert klatschte MacNair in die Hände und näherte sich Snape. „Ein Verräter entkommt niemals", keuchte er heiser und trat seinem Opfer brutal in die Seite.

Jener hatte in dem Loch schnell erkannt, dass es keine Rettung für ihn gab. Er hatte nur noch einen Versuch gehabt und musste alles auf eine Karte setzen. Er kannte MacNair. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass dieser seinen Triumph auskosten würde. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass MacNair ihn rausholen würde, sobald er von seinem Tod überzeugt war. Mit letzter Kraft hatte er sich konzentriert. All seine Kraft bündelte er in einem letzten Spruch. Entweder dieser misslang und er starb qualvoll, oder er glückte und MacNair reagierte nicht wie gehofft. Dann hätte er ebenfalls einen schmerzhaften Tod. Er hatte sich locker gemacht und all seine Liebe zu Hermine in diesen letzten Spruch gelegt. „Simuletum", hatte er in Gedanken geflüstert. Das Leben war aus ihm heraus geglitten und er sackte zusammen. Sein Bewusstsein schaltete sich am, erlösende Schwärze durchflutete seinen Geist.

Als der Todesser ihn brutal in den Magen trat, war es wie ein Stromschlag, der den schwarzmagischen Fluch trag und zum zerbersten brachte. Sein Herz fing langsam wieder an zu schlagen. Sein Bewusstsein konzentrierte sich allmählich wieder zu einem Ganzen und seine Wahrnehmung begann schleichend ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Der Tritt verursachte ihm keine Schmerzen, zu taub war sein Körper. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Körperfunktion auf ein Minimum zurückzufahren, um den Glauben an seinen Tod nicht durch leichtsinnige Fehler zu zerstören. Sollte er jetzt offenbaren, dass er alles andere als tot war, so hatte er keinerlei Chancen zu entkommen. Sein Körper war zu geschwächt, um noch irgendetwas an Magie loszulassen. Er musste abwarten und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einen Patronus zum Schloss schicken.

„Du bist eine kleine Ratte, Snape", flüsterte Walden aggressiv. Ein widerliches kleines Nagetier, dass sich an der Brust unseres geliebten Lords festgesaugt hatte."

‚Natter, nicht Ratte', widersprach der bewusstlose Mann. Er wusste, er musste sich auf solche Kleinigkeiten konzentrieren, ansonsten würde ihn sein Körper verraten. ‚Nicht provozieren lassen', dachte er. Nun kam ihm seine langjährige Erfahrung als Todesser zugute. ‚Erfahrung', dachte zynisch.

„Ratten verdienen den Tod. Sie sind Ungeziefer. Genau wie du Snape." MacNair spuckte auf den reglosen Körper unter ihm. „Wenn ich dich nur ansehe wird mir schon schlecht. Ich könnte kotzen bei dem Gedanken, dass dir unser geliebter Lord immer wieder vertraut hat. Selbst Malfoy hat dir vertraut. Was hast du dafür getan? Hast du dich ficken lassen? Aber ich… ich habe dir niemals vertraut. Ich nicht. Ich wusste von Anfang an, was du für einer bist. Ich weiß nicht wieso der Dunkle Lord so von dir angetan war. Ich weiß nicht, womit du ihn immer und immer wieder überzeugen konntest. Schade, dass du es mir jetzt nicht mehr erzählen wirst."

Jener staunte ob dieser ungewöhnlich langen Rede von MacNair. Aber was war anders zu erraten gewesen? Er schalt sich im Geheimen, dass er diese Gefahr unterschätzt hatte. Niemand hatte MacNair oder Bella jemals gefunden. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Weiß du was ich jetzt mit deiner Leiche machen werde?", kicherte MacNair und öffnete langsam und genüsslich seine Hose. „Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, was ich schon lange machen wollte." MacNair kniete sich hin und drückte zwei Finger in den Kiefer des unten liegenden Mannes. Zielsicher fand er sie zwei Punkte, die den Kiefer fast automatisch aufdrücken ließen. Die Leichenstarre hatte schließlich noch nicht begonnen. Wieder stellte er sich hin, hob seinen schmierigen Schwanz aus der Hose und begann zu urinieren. Dabei versuchte er immer wieder den offen stehenden Mund des toten Snapes zu treffen.

Dieser hatte geahnt, was auf ihn zukam. Er kannte MacNairs Vorlieben, zu oft hatte er sich an dessen Seite befunden, allerdings stehend. Er versuchte seinen Brechreiz wegzuatmen und nur ein winzig kleines Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet seine Abscheu, als ihn diese warme, abstoßende Flüssigkeit traf und einen salzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zurück ließ.

Es war dunkel, so dass der Wahnsinnige dieses Zucken nicht wahrnahm. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er es auch im Tageslicht übersehen, so aufgeregt war er. Er blickte zum Schloss. „Ob dich wohl jemand vermissen wird? Bestimmt nicht. Die werden froh sein, dich endlich vom Hals zu haben." Einen Zauberstabschlenker später und ein paar Fackeln steckten in einem weitläufigen Kreis um die vermeintliche Leiche im Rasen. Sie vermittelten den Eindruck einer Hinrichtung. Der Leichnam in der Mitte machte Glauben, er sei Opfer einer Hinrichtung geworden Durch das Wasser schien seine Kleidung aufgequollen zu sein. Der Umhang hatte sich von ihm gerissen und lag ein paar Meter weiter. Auch er war voll Wasser und aufgrund der Kälte schon ganz klamm. Sollte nicht bald ein Wunder geschehen, wäre er dem Erfrierungstod zu nahe. Ein zweites Mal würde er dem Sensemann nicht von der Schippe springen können.

„Außer Malfoy mochte dich niemand, Snape. Wir haben dich alle gehasst. Du besserwisserischer kleiner Scheißer warst und allen im Wege. Nur deinem Freund und dem Schutz des Dunklen Lords hast du es zu verdanken, dass ich dich erst heute erwischt habe."

MacNair trat näher. „Igitt. Du siehst ekelhaft aus. Wer hat dir denn ins Gesicht gepisst? Schade, dass du mir seinen Namen nicht mehr verraten kannst, zu gern würde ich ihm gratulieren." Er lachte hohl. „Pfui, du stinkst. Dass ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Was soll Bella denn von dir halten, wenn sie gleich kommt?" Er tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger ans Kinn. „Ich weiß was. Ich verpacke dich zu einem Geschenk und überreiche es ihr dann. Oh, sie wird so stolz auf mich sein. Ich werde ihr Erster, ihr Bester." Mit dem Zauberstab zielte er auf den schwarzen Mantel, der noch immer neben der angeblichen Leiche lag und ließ ihn auf den Mann sinken. Es waren nur noch die Beine zu sehen, die in schwarzen Hosen und ebensolchen Schuhen steckten.

„Jetzt brauche ich deine ekelerregende, hässliche, bepisste Visage nicht mehr zu ertragen." MacNair grunzte. Nach jeder Folter verspürte er eine gewisse sexuelle Erregung. Er musste wohl einen kleinen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse unternehmen….

Rasch krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch und berührte mit dem Zauberstab auf das verblasste Todessermal. Bella hatte vor kurzer Zeit einen ehemaligen Mitschüler aufgespürt, der den besten Abschluss seines Jahrgangs gemacht hatte. Mit einem Imperius hatte er das Mal so modifiziert, dass der einzelne Todesser jeweils einen bestimmten Mann oder eine bestimmte Frau rufen konnte, ohne dass alle anderen davon Zeuge wurden.

„Freu dich, Snape, gleich kommt die gute Bella. Oh, sie wird sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen… Ah, du bist ja schon tot", kicherte der Todesser über seinen eigenen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sei, dich zur Strecke zu bringen. Dumm gelaufen, nicht wahr Snape? Was vergisst du auch deinen Zauberstab. Man könnte glatt meinen, du wärst senil geworden. Wirklich, es ist kaum zu glauben, was für eine leichte Beute du warst. Es war eigentlich langweilig. Ich liebe es meine Opfer zu jagen, aber wie kannst du ohne Beine fortlaufen?" Wieder gackerte er „Wo bleibt nur Bella?"

MacNair krempelte seinen Ärmel erneut hoch und trat näher an eine Fackel um sein Todessermal zu betrachten. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Den falschen Spruch gemurmelt? Konnte Bella ihn nicht gespürt haben? Eigentlich war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber man konnte nie wissen. Er beugte sich mit seinem Unterarm zu einer der Fackeln hinab und wahrscheinlich war dies einer der berühmten Zufälle, die das Leben manchmal bereithielt. Der Körper, der unter dem Mantel verborgen lag, zuckte auf eine Art und Weise, die selbst Walden MacNair nicht verborgen geblieben wäre. Doch dieser hatte sich auf das Dunkle Mal konzentriert und berührte es erneut mit seinem Zauberstab.

Der am Boden liegende Mann konnte nicht wissen, dass MacNairs Aufmerksamkeit gerade nicht auf ihn gerichtet gewesen war. Stumm betete er, dass sein Peiniger dieses Zucken, welches er nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, übersehen hatte. Aber scheinbar war ihm das Glück hold, der Mantel wurde nicht weggerissen. Er brauchte andere Gedanken. Sein Körper war ganz leicht am beben. Die Dunkelheit und der sanfte Wind konnten darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er noch lebte. Aber er konnte die Kälte nicht aus seinen Gliedern vertreiben. ‚Verdammt', fluchte er. ‚Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus.' Er versuchte einen Zauberspruch, doch seine Finger waren zu starr vor Kälte.

MacNair sah sich einmal um, doch seine Gefährtin war nirgends zu sehen. Auch er fluchte. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Opfer zu. „Warum hast du nur die Seiten gewechselt, Snape? Du hättest sehr mächtig werden können. Unser geliebter Lord hat dir vertraut. Er hat dich gefördert. Und nur, weil du damals nicht sofort zurückgekehrt bist, hat er Malfoy als Nachfolger auserkoren. Bis zur Weltmeisterschaft warst du sein Liebling gewesen. Warum auch immer", spie er aus. „Doch dank deines Zögerns war Malfoy die unglaubliche Ehre zuteil geworden,_ihm_ nahe sein zu dürfen. Aber es war besser so. Er war einfach perfekt. Bella hat versucht an unseren gemeinsamen Freund heranzukommen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Schade, dass du ihm nicht ausrichten kannst, dass wir uns gern mal mit ihm unterhalten würden. Besonders über das Schlammblut, was er überall als sein Besitz vorführt. Wir konnte er nur? Weißt du warum er das tut? Er hasst Schlammblüter. Wahrscheinlich steckt ein genialer Plan dahinter. Zu bedauerlich, dass du nicht mehr lebst. Du hättest ihm was von uns ausrichten können."

Ein kaum hörbares Surren erfüllte die Luft und Sekunden später tauchte eine schlanke Frau mit wirrem schwarzem Haar unmittelbar neben MacNair auf. „Was willst du, Walden? Ich war gerade dabei, ein Bad zu nehmen", zischte sie ungehalten. „Und du weißt, dass ich nicht mag, wenn man mich vom Baden abhält. Ich hoffe, du hast eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung."

„Oh, ja, die habe ich", frohlockte MacNair. „Du wist mir dankbar die Füße küssen."

„Übertreib nicht", fauchte sie. „Was für eine Entschuldigung. Los, sag schon."

Er lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich jemanden erledigt habe, den du schon lange tot sehen wolltest?" Ein verräterisches Glitzern funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Wer?", hauchte Bellatrix Lestrange heiser. Ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet, ihr Körper bebte vor unterdrückter Erregung. „Sag es mir", beschwor sie ihn. „Sag mir dass du _ihn_ erwischt hast."

„Lachte rau. Wenn du mit _ihn_ die kleine Kanalratte meinst…. Ja…" Da ‚Ja' erklang lang gezogen und unheimlich.

Bella kreischte vor Begeisterung auf. „Wo? Wo ist er? Sag es mit. Ich will ihn sehen, ich will ihm das Fleisch vom Körper ziehen. Ich will ihm endlich all das heimzahlen, was er uns angetan hat. Ich rieche Rache, fürchterliche Rache." Ihr Lachen hatte einen wahnsinnigen „Zulange warte ich auf diese Gelegenheit. Endlich ist sie da. Los, sag mir wo er ist."

MacNair zeigte auf den Körper, der mitten im Fackelkreis lag. „Nur für dich liebste Bella. Ein kleines Geschenk als Zeichen meiner Treue und Loyalität", gackerte er.

Der Mann, der die Kälte in seinen Gliedern kaum noch verbergen konnte, kniff nervös die Augen zusammen. Wenn Bellatrix näher kommen sollte… Aber vielleicht wäre er bis dahin erfroren. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte mental eine Bindung zu seinem Bruder im Schloss aufzubauen. Er musste ihn erreichen, er musste. Es war seine letzte Chance.

Mit grazilen Bewegungen glitt Bella auf ihr ‚Geschenk' zu. Sie wollte endlich den Kopf von Snape in der Hand haben. Sie war so auf diesen Gedanken fixiert, dass sie über einen weiteren, leblosen Körper stolperte. MacNair konnte sie gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren. „Verdammt", schrie sie auf. „Wer ist das?" Als sie näher an die Leiche heran trat, erkannte sie den zweitältesten Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley. „Bei Merlin, Walden, was macht dieser Bengel hier?"

Der Todesser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war zufällig im Weg. Mir blieb nichts anderes über, als ihn zu töten."

„Erzähl mir, was geschehen ist", fauchte sie ungeduldig.

„Ich bin ins Dorf runter, weil ich Lauren, du weißt schon meine Nichte, treffen wollte. Ich wollte von ihr ein Haar für den Vielsafttrank und dann ins Schloss." Er hielt inne, um Luft zu holen, doch Bellatrix drängelte ihn endlich weiter zu sprechen. „Ich wollte eigentlich an Malfoys Schlammblut. Wenn wir sie hätten, wäre er endlich bereit uns zuzuhören."

Bellatrix rollte mit ihren Augen. „Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein? Glaubst du ernsthaft, man kann in einer Stunde in das Schloss spazieren, sich diese Schlampe krallen und einfach wieder rausgehen? Walden, überlass das Denken lieber mir."

Er war ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Naja, auf jeden Fall hatte ich mich mit meiner Nichte unterhalten und ihr tatsächlich ein Haar entnehmen können. Ich habe sie zum Schloss hoch geschickt, als Malfoy und Snape an uns vorbei gingen. Sie waren so in ihrem Gespräch vertieft, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt hatten. Es war eine günstige Gelegenheit."

„Komm zu Sache."

„Ja, gleich. Also hab ich mich hinter ein paar Kisten versteckt und den Eingang zu den ‚Drei Besen' im Auge behalten. Snape musste ja irgendwann rauskommen. Tat er auch. Er war in Begleitung von Weasley, Longbottom und Malfoy."

„Longbottom auch?", warf Bella interessiert ein.

„JA, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Lucius und Longbottom gingen zurück zum Schloss. Weasley und Snape dagegen blieben noch an dieser Stelle, um wohl etwas Persönliches zu besprechen. Ich hatte mich ja bereits im Dorf verwandelt, so konnte ich unerkannt zu ihnen gehen. Man, der Weasley war vielleicht dumm. Er hat seinen Zauberstab in seiner Tasche gehabt. Es war für mich ein Leichtes, ihm diesen zu klauen. Snape war heute wohl nicht gut drauf. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab erst gar nicht dabei. Dieser Idiot. Hat praktisch kaum Spaß gemacht ihn zu killen."

„Was?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Es hat kaum Spaß gemacht, ihn umzubringen", wiederholte MacNair stolz.

„Nein, nein, davor."

„Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei."

„Warum, zur Hölle, hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei?"

MacNair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich stecke, zum Glück, nicht in seinem schmierigen Kopf drin."

„Wäre aber nicht schlecht, wenn du seine Intelligenz hättest", murmelte Bella.

„Hä?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Und weiter?"

Stolz schwoll die Brust des dunklen Mannes an. „Dann habe ich das Weasleybalg mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab getötet."

„DU HAST WAS?", kreischte Bella hysterisch auf.

„Ich habe-"

„ICH HABE GEHÖRT, WAS DU GESAGT HAST", schrie Bellatrix und hob die Hand, um ihn zu schlagen. „Verdammt, MacNair, warum hast du das getan?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Bella, was… Ich…", stammelte er.

„Ja, hast du denn überhaupt kein Hirn?", sie wurde zornig. „Verdammt, wir haben diesen Trick schon bei dem Zwillingrest angewandt und-"

„Ja, eben. Das war doch perfekt. Alle glauben, dass der die Dufflies umgebracht hat."

Bella zitterte. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um ihrem Gegenüber nicht anzuspringen und ihn zu erwürgen. „Eben, das hatten wir aber schon. Glaubst du, die lassen sich noch einmal hinters Licht führen? Wenn wir jetzt wieder damit ankommen, überzeugt das absolut niemanden. Im Gegenteil, es werden nur noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen werden und sie könnten auf uns aufmerksam werden. Verdammt, MacNair, wenn alles ruiniert wird, dann ist das nur deine Schuld. Zweimal den gleichen Trick anwenden", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Wir werden auffliegen!"

„Aber-"

Das Opfer kämpfte mit der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Ganz langsam streckte er die Hand aus und schob sie, an der von den beiden Todessern abgewandten Seite, vorsichtig unter dem Umhang hervor. „Expecto subsidium", murmelte er fast lautlos und etwas schwaches Schwarzes löste sich aus seinen Fingerspitzen. Es sah aus wie Rauch…

„Verdammt, kein aber, lass mich nachdenken." Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Schläfe. „Ja… So… Nein… Das ist gut", murmelte sie. „Ich hab einen Plan. Er steht zwar auf sehr wackeligen Beinen, aber für einen anderen haben wir keine Zeit mehr." Sie nahm Charlies Zauberstab aus MacNairs Händen und sprach ein paar harmlose Angriffsflüche auf ein paar Bäume. Als sie glaubte, genug gehabt zu haben. Nahm sie ihren eigenen und ließ Charlies Leichnam so arrangieren, dass es aussah, als wären die beiden Männer im Duell gestorben. „Gut, Weasley trifft auf den Verräter. Die beiden geraten in Streit, Charlie greift Snape an. Das wird jeder glauben, weil er durch den Tod seines Bruders noch belastet ist und jeder Snapes provokanter Art kenn. Snape bringt ihn schließlich um, wird aber von Charlies letztem Fluch getroffen, stolpert und bricht sich das Genick an einem Stein…. Wie gesagt, der Plan ist dünn, aber einen besseren Haben wir nicht." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem ‚Geschenk' um und ein wirres Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Es wird mir eine Freunde sein, dich ein wenig zu präparieren, Snape", lachte sie heiser.

Der Mann hörte die Schritte, die sich langsam näherten, nur noch im Unterbewusstsein. Schon länger hatte er seine Wahrnehmung verloren und war schließlich in einen komatösen Zustand gefallen. Die Kälte hatte sein Herz erreicht und er konnte sich kaum noch auf sie konzentrieren. Die Kälte kroch unerbittlich durch die Glieder seines müden Körpers und langsam hatte er keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Seine Liebe zu Hermine hatte ihn weiter aushalten lassen, doch irgendwann war sein Körper am Ende. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Sein Herz hörte nicht einfach von jetzt auf gleich auf zu schlagen. Es nahm von selbst einen immer träger werdenden Takt an. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und es hörte auf zu schlagen. Der letzte bewusste Gedanke galt Hermine, dann fiel sein Kopf zur Seite und sein Körper wartete langsam auf den Tod.

Er spürte nicht mehr, wie Bella den Mantel zurückschlug und erstarrte….

ooOoo

Nachdem er sich umgezogen und frisch gemacht hatte, schlenderte er gemächlich in Richtung Große Halle. Das Abendessen dürfte er wohl verpasst haben, doch er bedauerte es nicht. Irgendeine Ausrede würde ihm schon einfallen.

Er fuhr sich über die Haare und erstarrte. Eine plötzliche innere Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit. ‚Das kann nicht sein', dachte er und zog sich in den Schatten einer großen Statue zurück. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf sich selbst. „Revocao", murmelte er und beschwor einen Spiegel herauf. Nach einem prüfenden Blick nickte er und beeilte sich in die Große Halle zu kommen. Mit einem Schwung öffnete er die Tür und sah, wie sämtliche Schüler und Kollegen erstarrten, als sie ihn sahen. Hastig ließ er den Blick über die Menschen vor ihm schweifen.

Ein Aufkeuchen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine junge Frau, die nach einem heiser geflüsterten „Na endlich" auf ihn zu eilte….

Hermine ignorierte die Schüler und vergaß die Anwesenheit ihrer Kollegen. Im Moment zählte nur der Mann, der noch immer in der großen Tür stand und sie mit einem fassungslosen, aber auch besorgten Blick ansah. In diesem Moment war ihr alles egal. Die Vergangenheit existierte nicht, die Gegenwart war ausgeblendet. Zurzeit war nur ihr ungutes Gefühl wichtig und die Sorge um ihren Geliebten.

Als sie den Mann vor sich erreicht hatte, packte sie ihn am Arm und krallte sich in den Stoff der schwarzen Robe. „Na endlich", wiederholte sie hektisch. „Wo ist Luc."

Snape starrte ungläubig auf sie herab. „Ich weiß es nicht…"

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Papa: Voldemort  
- simuletum, lat.: simulare täuschen; letum Tod  
- Dufflies: Dursleys  
- revocao, lat. revovare zurückrufen

**Anmerkung:**  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Bellas Erstarrung aufhören, aber ich glaube, ihr hättet mir dann den Hals umgedreht, oder?

**Danke an:**  
- Sepsis: Danke fürs Rev. Zwinker.


	60. Der Kampf ums Überleben

_Nachdem ich euch jetzt wohl verwirrt habe (Lag ja so gar nicht in meiner Absicht zwinker) werde ich natürlich das ganze aufklären. Vielleicht wird euch Severus Snape in diesem Kapitel ein wenig ooc erscheinen, aber ich „missbrauche" ihn jetzt als Erklärbär, damit ihr mir folgen könnt __J_

* * *

**Kapitel 60 – Der Kampf ums Überleben, Drama 2. Akt 3. Aufzug**

**Hast du Angst, machst du Angst,  
fürchtest du sie, vergrößerst du sie,  
fliehst du vor ihr, jagt sie dich.**  
Dr. phil. Manfred Hinrich,

Neville stand in unmittelbarer Nähe, als der dunkelhaarige, gefürchtete, verhasste und kontaktarme Meister der Zaubertränke in der Großen Halle auftauchte. Seine alte Angst vor dem ehemaligen Professor kroch wieder hoch.

Minerva eilte mit schnellen Schritten hinter Hermine her und legte den Arm um die junge Hexe. „Severus, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wo bist du gewesen? Warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?"

Hermine wurde ungeduldig. „Können wir das nicht nachher klären? Ich will wissen, was mit Luc ist."

Und während Bellatrix Lestrange und Walden MacNair ihren Triumph in greifbarer Nähe sahen, sah Snape Minerva, Neville und Hermine an. „Folgt mir."

Sie gingen in das nächste Klassenzimmer, dem Raum für Alte Runen. Dort setzte er sich, aus Gewohnheit, auf das Pult. Die anderen Drei reihten sich um ihn. „Ich war heute mit Luc…"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie hörte, wie noch ein zweiter ihren Geliebten so nannte, doch dann rügte sie sich im Geheimen. Es hätte sie nicht wundern dürfen.

„… bei Madame Rosmerta. Warum geht euch nichts an, nur so viel, wir haben uns über alte Zeiten unterhalten und da Wochenende ist und die Laune stieg, stieg auch unser Alkoholgehalt."

„Wir haben Sie dort gesehen", wagte Neville zu sagen. Man sah ihm an, dass er vor Professor Snape Angst hatte.

Doch dieser war gerade nicht interessiert, Neville einzuschüchtern. Er nickte.

„Wir?", echoten Hermine und die Direktorin?

„Charlie und ich", klärte Neville auf.

„Charlie? Mein Gott, den habe ich ganz vergessen, was ist mit ihm?" Hermine bebte vor Angst.

„Wenn die Damen mich ausreden ließen", knurrte Snape und fuhr dann fort. „Wir unterhielten uns, wie gesagt, über alte Zeiten. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass Luc und ich enger miteinander verbunden sind, als zwei normale Menschen es jemals sein können."

„Wie?", fragte Minerva erneut und erntete einen bösen Blick von Snape.

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Wir sind das und fertig. Dadurch, dass wir eine spezielle Bindung haben, ist es uns möglich einen gewissen Geminizauber auszusprechen. Gemini heißt auf lateinisch ‚doppelt' bzw. ‚Zwillinge'. Ich habe diesen Zauber durch Zufall in einem Buch entdeckt und-"

„Das Fratuceus-Ritual", sagte Hermine leise?"

„Was?", kam es dreistimmig zurück.

„Sie beide verbindet dieses alte Fratuceus-Ritual, nicht wahr, Professor?" Hermine sah Snape fest in die Augen. Sie kam fast um vor Sorge, so dass sie in die Anrede aus ihrer Schulzeit zurückfiel. „Einer meiner Professoren in der Universität hat uns Studenten in seinem Seminar davon erzählt. Ein Kommilitone hatte in einer Provokation gesagt, er und sein bester Freund könnten den Geminizauber anwenden und so in die Prüfung gehen. Daraufhin hatte er erwidert, wenn die beiden sich trauten vorher das Fratuceus-Ritual durchzuführen, könnten sie es erfolgreich schaffen. Denn der Zauber funktioniere nur nach dem Ritual, nicht ohne. Ich habe es natürlich nachgeschlagen und-"

Snape brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Wie dem auch sei, wir haben uns, aufgrund der gelassenen Stimmung, an einen Streich erinnert, den wir Professor Merwidamorwiddispoint, der Vorgängerin von Sibyll Trelawney, einmal gespielt haben. Wohl wegen der lockeren Stimmung fragte mich Luc, ob es nicht ein Spaß wäre, sich mal wieder zu verwandeln. Wir wollten das Abendessen in getauschten Rollen verbringen und danach wieder als wir selbst auftauchen. Wir zogen uns in eine abgelegte Gasse zurück und tauschten unsere Körper. Da wir beide zufällig ähnliche Kleidung trugen, verzichteten wir darauf auch diese zu wechseln. Wir dachten uns, niemand würde darauf achten. Vertauscht kamen wir dann zurück auf die Hauptstrasse und-"

„Das haben wir gesehen", rief Neville aufgerecht aus. „Sie tauchten direkt vor uns auf und gingen-"

„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihrem Kräuterkundeprofessor mal einen Brief schreiben und ihn über Ihre mehr als trostlose Karriere in Zaubertränke unterrichten", fauchte Snape.

Neville wurde blass und schloss den Mund.

„Wir gingen also zurück zum Schloss und auf etwa der Hälfte zwischen Schloss und Dorf rempelte mich Luc an. Er sah ja nun aus wie ich und daher ermahnte ich ihn, an meinen Ruf zu denken. Ich drohte ihm gewisse Flüche an, die nur ein ehemaliger Todesser beherrscht, wenn er sich nicht zu benehmen weiß. Ich hatte keine Lust darauf, dass er jahrelange Bemühungen an einem Tag ruinierte."

„Wenn er einen entspannten, lockeren, lachenden Severus Snape offenbart. Keine griesgrämige, fauchende und sympathische Schlange." Minerva war unbeeindruckt von dem finsteren Blick, der sie traf.

„An jener Stelle trafen dann Charlie und Mr. Longbottom auf uns und Luc machte seine Sache gut, indem er Longbottom verunsicherte. Ich konnte ungeniert grinsen, ich steckte ja in Luc' Körper."

Jetzt übernahm Neville, nachdem sein ehemaliger Professor ihm zugenickt hatte. „Ich habe mich gewundert, weil Sir, Professor Snape, Sir, und Mr. Malfoy so … komisch miteinander umgingen. Ständig warfen sie sich irgendwelche Blicke zu, so als fragten Sie den anderen etwas."

„Wir haben uns abgesichert, ob der andere mit dem jeweils Gezeigtem einverstanden war", erklärte der Professor.

„Dann fragte Charlie Professor Snape-"

„Luc."

„-ob er mit ihm noch kurz unter vier Augen reden könnte, während Mr. Malfoy-"

„Ich."

„-mit mir… Oh Merlin, ich bin mit IHNEN zum Schloss hochgegangen?" Neville schwankte bedrohlich bei dieser Erkenntnis.

„In der Tat, Mr. Longbottom", spöttelte Snape. „Und Sie sind gar nicht so dumm, wenn Sie zwar … Respekt zeigen, aber nicht von panischer Angst gelenkt werden."

Dann wandte sich der ältere Mann an die Direktorin und Hermine. „Ich ging in meine Räume und suchte ein Buch, welches ich Luc noch geben wollte. Ursprünglich wollten wir gemeinsam zurückkommen, aber er wurde eben durch Charlie aufgehalten. Als ich dann-" Er hielt einen Moment inne und entschied sich, nicht zu offenbaren, dass er Hermine beobachtet hatte. „-an seine Räume klopfte, war er noch nicht da. Also ging ich zurück und nahm eine Dusche. Außerdem musste ich über etwas nachdenken, was ich von Luc erfahren habe. Dadurch verpasste ich das Abendessen und machte mich gerade auf den Weg, als mir auffiel, dass ich noch immer al Lucius Malfoy umher lief. Normalerweise ist das so, dass wir uns beide zurückverwandeln, wenn einer den Gegenzauber spricht. Da ich also noch Luc war, konnte er noch gar nicht in der Großen Halle sein. Also sprach ich den Gegenzauber (_Anm. der Autorin: Das war das große Beben, was Lucius nicht unterdrücken konnte, in dem Moment, wo sich MacNair zu der Fackel runterbeugte_) und ab da wissen Sie Bescheid."

„Also ist Luc noch draußen mit Charlie?", fragte Hermine, die mittlerweile panisch geworden war.

Neville überlegte sich gerade, ob er angesichts der Tatsache, dass er die ganze Zeit mit seinem Alptraum zusammen gewesen war, während der ins Schloss ging, als ein Zittern Snape erfasste. „Verdammt, er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei", keuchte er.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Nein." Ihre Stimme war tonlos.

„Doch. Er meinte, er bräuchte ihn nicht, wenn er mit mir weg geht. Wenn die beiden jetzt angegriffen worden sind… Er steckte in meinem Körper. Zauberstablose Magie ist eine Frage der Konzentration, doch je mehr man sie anwendet, desto mehr übernimmt der Körper diese Fähigkeit. Es ist ein Spiel miteinander. Je konzentrierte man ist, umso schneller schafft der Körper es, sich darauf einzustellen. Aber im Falle eines Angriffs ist es besonders schwer seine Gedanken zu fokussieren. Selbst wenn Luc es schafft, so kann er Zauberstablose Magie nur in abgeschwächter Form anwenden. Mein Körper ist sie nicht gewöhnt und leitet Lucius Energie daher nicht so weit wie es der seine kann."

„Aber", schrie Hermine panisch auf. „Sie haben sich doch zurückverwandelt. Jetzt steckt er in seinem eigenen Leib. Jetzt muss er doch wieder seine volle Kraft haben können."

Snape nickte, doch dann griff er sich ans Herz und wurde noch blasser, als er es sowieso schon war. Er schwankte bedrohlich und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

Wieder überlegte Hermine nicht lang. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie sprang auf, rannte zu Professor Snape und rüttelte ihn. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Luc", krächzte er. „Er stirbt. Ich … spüre es."

Indem Moment durchbrach etwas großes Schwarzes die Steinmauer. Ein Puma aus schwarzem Rauch setzte zu einem eleganten Sprung an, fletschte die Zähne und glitt auf Snape zu. Ein Aufschrei erfasste Minerva und Hermine gleichzeitig. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Der Puma sprang direkt auf ihn so und schien ihm direkt ins Herz zu beißen.

Sekunden später riss Snape seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe. „Expecto patronum!"

ooOoo

Bella schlug den Umhang zurück und biss sich in erregter Erwartung auf die Lippen. Als sie in das blasse, fast schon weiße Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy blickte, schrie sie hysterisch auf. Sie ließ den Stoff los und drehte sich wutschnaubend zu MacNair um. „DAS ist niemals die kleine Ratte", schrie sie.

MacNair starrte verwirrt zurück. „Aber… natürlich ist es Snape. Ich… ich habe ihn doch selbst gesehen. Ich … ich habe mit ihm gekämpft."

Die wilde, buschige Haarpracht fiel Bella ins Gesicht und mit einer ungeduldigen Geste strich sie sie zurück. „Walden MacNair", keuchte sie und bemühte sich um Fassung. „Du bist ein Idiot. Du bist mehr als ein Idiot, du-"

Der ehemalige Henker wurde jetzt ebenfalls wütend. Mit großen Schritten trat er an Bellatrix vorbei und zog den Umgang von der vermeintlichen Leiche. Ein Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase, so dass er sich angewidert abwandte. Aber auch er hatte gesehen, dass nicht der Verräter Severus Snape da lag, sondern der Günstling des geliebten Dunklen Lords.

Noch immer fassungslos starrte Madam Lestrange auf den blonden Mann. Schließlich riss sie sich los und sprach ein paar Reinigungszauber, so dass das riechende Urin MacNairs von Lucius' Körper verschwand. „Walden… MacNair", stieß sie hervor. „ERKLÄRE MIR … DAS DA!" Energisch zeigte sie auf den am Boden liegenden Mann und erinnerte in diesem Moment an einen Stier. MacNair hätte es nicht verwundert, wenn sie jetzt noch am Boden gescharrt hätte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht wie … der …. da hinkommt", stotterte er. „Bella … Bel… ich schwöre dir, ich-"

„Nenn mich nicht Bel, du weißt, dass ich das hasse", fauchte sie. Schnellen Schrittes war sie bei ihrem ehemaligen Schwager und nahm die eiskalte Hand. „Er ist erfroren."

„Er ist ersoffen", berichtigte MacNair überflüssigerweise und vollkommen leichtsinnig. Als er Bellatrix' Blick sah, ging er ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich schwöre dir, da war es noch Snape. Bella, glaub mir, ich hätte Lucius' niemals angegriffen, ich weiß doch, wie wichtig er ist."

„War!", knurrte die Frau.

Verständnislos sah MacNair sie an. „War?"

„Ja, _war_." Mit einer fast schon zärtlichen Geste strich sie dem Mann ihrer verstorbenen Schwester über die leblose Wange. „WAR, MacNair. Er WAR wichtig für uns, denn jetzt, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, JETZT IST ER TOT!" Einen Wimpernschlag später war sie bei MacNair und schlug auf ihn ein. „DU IDIOT, DU KLEINER DRECKSKERL! NICHTS, ABER AUCH GAR NICHTS MACHST DU RICHTIG!" Zornentbrannt trat sie zurück und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wieso ich mich mit dir eingelassen habe. Du ruinierst unsere ganzen Pläne. IST DIR DAS EIGENTLICH KLAR? Nur wegen deiner Leichtsinnigkeit könnte sich unsere Zukunft in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Gnade dir Merlin, dass…" Irritiert hielt sie inne. Dann drehte sie sich zu Lucius' Körper um und ging ein paar Schritte näher. Sie kniete sich hin und näherte sich seinem Gesicht mit dem ihren und verharrte. „Er atmet noch", sagte sie leise. „Ganz schwach, doch er atmet noch."

„Wie kann das sein?" MacNair war irritiert. „Er war tot. Ich habe es gesehen. Ich-"

Sofort war Bella wieder auf den Beinen. „ES WAR ALSO DOCH LUCIUS, DEN DU GETÖTET HABEN WOLLTEST???"

Der Henker hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, nein. Snape war tot. Er", er deutete auf den regungslosen Körper, „war noch gar nicht da. Ich … ich kann mir das alles nicht erklären."

Bellatrix schnaufte und sprach einen Wärmezauber auf den blonden Zauberer. „Bete zu Merlin, Walden MacNair, dass Lucius das hier überlebt. Und wenn ja, dass er sich uns anschließt. Wenn nicht… dann solltest du lieber nicht in meiner Nähe sein. Denn dann wirst du am eigenen Leib erfahren, wozu ich wirklich fähig bin."

MacNair ging diese Drohung durch und durch. Er wusste, wie grausam Bellatrix Lestrange mit Muggeln umgegangen war und ebenso ahnte er, dass er lieber nicht wissen wolle, wozu sie noch alles im Stande war. Ein Blick zum Dorf zeigte ihm, dass die ersten Bewohner nicht mehr fern waren. Ein Fackelzug näherte sich.

Schnell ließ er die Fackeln, die im Boden um Lucius Malfoy steckten, verschwinden und disapparierte dann selbst.

Gerade schnell genug, um nicht von der großen, silbernen Königskobra entdeckt zu werden, die durch das Gras schlängelte und mit einer unglaublich schnellen Geschwindigkeit auf Lucius Malfoy zu kroch.

ooOoo

Severus Snape brauchte nur Sekunden, um das Bild zu entschlüsseln, welches er sah. Der von Luc gesandte Puma war eine Imitation des Patronuszaubers. Sie beide hatten ihn entwickelt, als Lucius noch nicht fähig gewesen war, diesen Schutzzauber zu sprechen. Patroni sollten den Erzeuger vor bösen Wesen bewahren, doch Todesser brauchten keine solche Patroni, da sie selbst das Böse verkörperten und das Böse nichts Gutes erzeugen konnte.

Erst als Lucius Voldemort verraten hatte, begann er nach und nach den Patronus zu beherrschen. Doch bis dahin hatten sie den ‚Expecto subsidium' entwickelt, der ein Bild von der Situation übermittelte. So konnte Snape zwar Bellatrix Lestrange und Walden MacNair nicht sehen, doch er wusste, dass sein Freund am Boden lag und Snape konnte fühlen, was in Lucius vorging.

Er riss sich von diesem Bild los und beschwörte seinen Patronus herauf. Eine silberne Königskobra glitt aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, sah ihn an und schien zu nicken. Sekunden später war sie durch die Wand geschwebt und verschwunden.

„Hirschkuh?", war alles, was Hermine zustande brachte. Sie sah ihren ehemaligen Professor vom Pult springen und mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Klassenzimmer rauschen. Sie wollte ihm folgen, doch Minerva hielt sie zurück. „Bleib, es wird Lucius nicht gefallen zu wissen, dass du dich und euer Kind in Gefahr bringst." Sie nahm Hermine an die Hand und eilte zurück in die Große Halle, wo sie die Schüler ins Bett schickte und Professor Sprout, den Hausmeister William und noch vier andere Kollegen zu der Grenze Hogwarts schickte.

ooOoo

Als Snape an der Stelle eintraf, wo Lucius und Charlie auf dem Boden lagen, waren schon einige Dorfbewohner anwesend. Sie hatten die beiden Zauberer nebeneinander gelegt und debattierten über verschiedene Möglichkeiten, was vorgefallen war.

Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Freund zu und kniete neben ihm. Der Wärmezauber, den Bella gesprochen hatte, war in allerletzter Sekunde gekommen und hatte Lucius so wohl vor dem endgültigen Tod bewahrt. Er war noch immer Weiß wie eine Wand. Seine Lippen zitterten und waren blau angelaufen. Dennoch war er bei Bewusstsein. Als er Snape sah, versuchte er was zu sagen, doch dieser beruhigte ihn. „Sag nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin da und bringe dich zum Schloss."

„Eifersuchtsdrama…. Konkurrenten… Tot", drangen die Wortfetzen der umstehenden Dorfbewohner an Snapes Ohr, doch er kümmerte sich nicht drum. Er griff nach Lucius Hand und legte seine andere über dessen Brust, genau an die Stelle, wo sich das Herz befand. Er murmelte einige schwarzmagische Zauber.

„Lass es", sagte Lucius mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde." Für diesen einfachen Satz brauchte er viel Kraft.

„Du wirst nicht sterben", entgegnete Snape rüde.

Lucius schloss die Augen. „Ich… war… es nicht… Sev", stöhnte er.

Snape wusste, was sein Freund meinte und sah kurz zu dem toten Charlie rüber. Die Dorfbewohner hatten den Zauberstab mittlerweile gefunden. „Nur einer…. Malfoy unschuldig", hörte er sie sagen.

„Ich weiß", beruhigte er den Blonden. „Und jetzt halt still. Ich werde ein paar Zauber sprechen, die dir helfen werden.

„Ich … brauche dich… Sev."

„Ich weiß." Jetzt lächelte der Zaubertrankmeister und sah seinen alten Freund geradezu liebevoll an. „Und ich brauche dich, mein Freund." Seine Worte waren frei von jedweder sexuellen Bedeutung. Er sprach nicht zu einem Liebhaber, sondern zu einem Bruder.

„Sag Hermine… dass ich sie … liebe." Lucius Malfoy sah Snape ein letztes Mal aus seinen eisgrauen Augen an, bevor er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

Severus Snape begann wieder die Worte, die er bereits zu sprechen begonnen hatte, aufzunehmen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Freund. Er wusste, dass das, was er tat, gegen jede Zaubereigesetze verstieß, doch es war der einzige Weg, Lucius Malfoy zu retten…

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Ihr könnt mich jederzeit anschreiben, wenn ihr Fragen habt J

In meiner Vorstellung ist Lucius' Patronus ein Puma. Habe ich tatsächlich woanders etwas anderes behauptet? Wenn ja, dann muss ich mich für einen Fehler entschuldigen und hoffe, dass ihr mir die Stelle sagt, damit ich ihn berichtigen kann.

Ich weiß, Sevs Patronus ist die Hirschkuh, doch durch Tonks haben wir erfahren, dass sich die Gestalt eines Patronus verändern kann, wenn man einer emotionalen Extremsituation ausgesetzt ist. Als Snape von Nagini gebissen wurde und seinem Tod näher war als jemals zuvor, war so eine Lage. Hab ich jetzt beschlossen g Daher hat sich Snapes Patronus verändert. Ich finde eine Königskobra sehr passend für unsere geliebte Schlange.

**Danke an:**

- sepsis: Danke fürs Rev lach Aufklärung erfolgt jetzt ;-) Hoffe ich ….


	61. Eine zweite Chance

**Kapitel 61 – Eine zweite Chance**

**Aus dem Winter meiner Seele. Nur ein kleiner Schritt genügt. Und ich geh' auf neuen Wegen**  
„Letzte Ausfahrt: Leben", von: Lacrimosa

Hermine erwachte, als ihr die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht schien. Sie reckte und streckte sich ausgiebig und kuschelte sich wieder in ihr Kissen. Dabei lächelte sie versonnen vor sich hin, hatte sie doch wunderbar geträumt. Wovon genau konnte sie nicht mehr genau sagen, aber ein Glücksgefühl hatte sie ergriffen, das so wunderbar nachhaltig war und sie in eine wohlige Stimmung versetzte.

Eine fremde Stimme drang an ihr Ohr und Hermine versuchte sie auszublenden, wohlwissend, dass es mit ihrem Glücksgefühl vorbei war, sobald sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Hermine."

Sie murrte.

„Hermine, komm schon, wach auf." Poppy rüttelte leicht an ihr.

Die junge Hexe konnte die Stimme der Medi-Hexe nicht länger ignorieren und schlug die Augen auf. Weiße Wände irritierten sie. „Wo bin ich?", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

„Im Krankenflügel, Liebes."

Krankenflügel… Zusammenbruch… Gestern Nacht… Luc… Wie Puzzelteile fügte sich alles in rasanter Geschwindigkeit zusammen und Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf. „Wo ist Luc?", fragte sie und wurde von Poppy daran gehindert aufzustehen. „Er liegt im Bett neben dir."

Sofort drehte Hermine den Kopf und sah eine blasse Gestallt im Nachbarbett liegen. Sie stieß Poppy gewaltsam zur Seite, so dass diese auf ihr Bett fiel und lief hinüber, nur um sich neben ihn zu setzen und seine kalte, leblose Hand in ihre zu nehmen. Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über die fahle Wange. Seine blonden Haare wirkten stumpf und farblos. Hermine beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die leicht bläulich schimmernden Lippen. „Wo bist du, mein Liebling", murmelte sie. „Komm zu mir." Immer und immer wieder strich sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hoffte, dass er jeden Moment die Augen aufschlug und sie aus eisgrauen Augen ansah.

„Hermine." Poppy legte ihre Hand sanft auf Hermines Schulter. „Du musst zurück ins Bett."

„Geh zurück Poppy", meinte Hermine, zog die Beine an, so dass sie komplett neben Lucius saß, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später stand ihr Bett genau neben dem von ihrem Zauberer. Dann legte sie den Stab zurück, kuschelte sich in die Decke und griff erneut nach seiner Hand. „So", murmelte sie zufrieden.

Snape hatte sich an der Tür im Verborgenen gehalten. Ausdruckslos starrte er auf die beiden Kranken und war sich noch nicht sicher, was er von Hermines Verhalten sagen sollte. Ihre Treue und Loyalität rührten ihn und für eine Sekunde spürte er ein Gefühl des Neides in seiner Brust. Doch mit jahrelanger Übung, verdrängte er dieses Gefühl und ging raschen Schrittes auf Poppy zu, die zwischen Lächeln und Missmut schwankte.

„Wie geht's ihm", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben seinen Freund. Er befühlte dessen Stirn und merkte, dass sie glühte.

Poppy hatte die Lippen aufeinander gekniffen. „Nicht gut, das siehst du ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob er durchkommt."

Verstehend nickte Snape und mit einem Seitenblick streifte er Hermine, die ihn fassungslos ob seiner ungewohnten Gefühlsregung betrachtete. „Das wird schon", murmelte er, wobei nicht klar war, wen genau er beruhigen wollte.

„Himmel Herrgott, Severus, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Poppy ungeduldig.

„Wieso? Was sollte ich gemacht haben?" Sein Ausdruck strafte Snape Lügen.

Poppy ging zu einem Tischchen und holte eine ganze Batterie Phiolen. „Das", sie zeigte auf die kleinen Glasflaschen, „habe ich alles ausprobiert. Jeden Zauberspruch, der mit einfiel, habe ich angewendet. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts scheint zu helfen. Im Gegenteil. Es scheint nur noch schlimmer zu werden."

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte verstehend und starrte wieder auf seinen alten Freund. „Du darfst keine Magie auf ihn anwenden", sagte er schließlich.

„Warum?", kam es einstimmig aus dem Mund der beiden Frauen.

Fast schon gequält sah er sie abwechselnd an. „Ich hab ihm sämtliche Magie abgezogen."

„Du hast WAS?", schrie Poppy. „Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu retten. Verdammt Poppy. Ich weiß nicht, was da unten geschehen ist. Ich weiß nur, dass er absolut entkräftet, völlig nass und durchgefroren und dem Tod näher war, als jemals zu vor. Er wär mir unter den Fingern weggestorben, noch ehe du irgendetwas hättest tun können. Ich MUSSTE ihm die Magie bündeln und tief in ihm verstecken. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Aber warum?", flüsterte Hermine tonlos.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah für einen Moment verzweifelt aus. „Sie wissen, dass wir kurz zuvor den Geminizauber angewandt haben?"

Hermine nickte und Snape fuhr fort, wobei er Poppys fragenden Blick gekonnt ignorierte. „Mit diesem Zauber haben wir schwarze Magie angewendet. Normalerweise hat er keine Folgen und es ist auch einfachste dunkle Magie, aber-" Er brach ab. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, ansonsten könnten wir jetzt Luc' Begräbnis planen."

In Hermine brannten noch viele Fragen, aber sie war klug genug, sie nicht zu stellen. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand ab und streckte die andere Hand aus, um mit Lucius Haaren zu spielen. „Was genau bedeutet das jetzt?", fragte sie letztendlich doch.

„Das bedeutet, dass Luc sich selbst heilen muss. Ich habe die Magie in ihm gebannt, er muss auf Muggelwege wieder zu Besinnung kommen und darf ebenfalls nicht mit Magie geheilt werden."

„Wie schön, dass ich das jetzt erfahre", fauchte Poppy. „Gut, dann bringen wir ihn nach St. Mungos. Die haben zweifelsohne mehr Erfahrung in Muggelheilung als ich."

„Nein", schrie Hermine auf. „Bitte, Poppy… In St. Mungos machen die auch nicht mehr als ihn künstlich zu ernähren. Lass ihn hier bleiben. Ich… Wir", dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, „wollen ihn hier wissen."

Poppy murrte.

„Ich denke, es wäre auch besser, wenn er hier bliebe", schaltete sich Snape ein.

„Klar, dass du dieser Meinung bist. In St. Mungos würden sie Fragen stellen und das, was du gemacht hast, ist verboten", giftete Poppy. „Aber von mir aus. Doch wenn er mir hier stirbt, dann seid ihr Schuld."

Snape nickte. „Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung."

Poppy starrte noch einmal misstrauisch auf den Geschichtsprofessor. „Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht", murrte sie und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Dir kann ich wenigstens eine gute Nachricht überbringen… Du erwartest ein gesundes Mädchen."

Als Hermine das nächste Mal wach wurde, registrierte sie zufrieden, dass ihre Betten noch immer zusammen standen. Sie wusste, sie zeigte ein kindlich trotziges Verhalten, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich so besser…

Ihre Hand lag noch immer mit Lucius' auf seiner Betthälfte und nachdenklich betrachtete sie sein markantes Profil. Ganz sachte, wobei sie seine Hand nicht los ließ, fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer zweiten Hand die die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, ganz so, als würde sie jedes kleines Bisschen tief in ihre Erinnerung aufnehmen. Als sie an seinem sinnlich geschwungenen Mund angekommen war, hielt sie einen Moment inne, dann hob sie seine Decke an und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ihren Kopf legte sie an seine Schulter, seine Hand hielt sie noch immer fest.

So schlief sie erneut ein und sammelte neue Kraft für die Zeit, die nun vor ihr lag…

ooOoo

„Bist du sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist Poppy?"

Hermine hörte Minerva neben ihrem Bette flüstern. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Direktorin missbilligend auf sie herunter sah. Wahrscheinlich war es in Hogwarts Geschichte noch nicht vorgekommen, dass sich eine Frau dermaßen … offensichtlich?, zu ihrer Liebe bekannte. Aber wahrscheinlich geschah es auch eher seltener, dass es einen Kampf mit einer Leiche gab, wobei der Zweite keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Der vergangene Abend gab definitiv viele Rätsel auf.

Hermine kuschelte sich noch intensiver an den Mann neben ihr und hörte weiter dem Gespräch zwischen der Krankenschwester und der Direktorin zu.

„Sie wollte es so", hörte Hermine Poppy sagen.

„Ja, aber… Das geht doch nicht, wenn ein Schüler hiervon Wind bekommt? Hermine sollte das eigentlich wissen und genug Verantwortung zeigen."

„Sie ist schwanger."

Hermine musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht laut zu kichern. Poppy sagte es so, als wäre eine Schwangerschaft die Erklärung für sämtliche Verhaltensmuster.

„Außerdem", fuhr die Krankenschwester fort, „habe ich die Wandschirme so gestellt, dass niemand auch nur im Entferntesten etwas ahnt. Lass sie, Minerva. Hermine wird noch genug durchmachen. Keiner weiß, ob Lucius überleben wird und wenn ja, wie lange er braucht, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Vom wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen will ich gar nicht erst reden."

Es herrschte eine Pause. Dann fragte Minerva nachdenklich: „Steht es so ernst um ihn?"

„Definitiv. Und bis Weihnachten wird er mindestens flachliegen… WENN er überlebt", betonte die energische Frau.

Hermine hörte anhand von Schritten, dass die Direktorin wohl näher gekommen war und am Ende der Betten stand. Sie musste sich beherrschen, ruhig liegen zu bleiben und keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Nun, dann werde ich mich wohl nach einer Vertretung umsehen müssen."

Poppy stimmte ihr zu. „Das solltest du. Und Hermine wird auch diese Woche noch ausfallen."

„Warum?"

„Sie hat sich, als sie ihn verletzt gesehen hatte, dermaßen aufgeregt, dass ich ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gewaltsam verabreichen muss. Sie steht unter Schock und gerade jetzt will ich kein Risiko eingehen. Die ersten drei Monate sind besonders kritisch."

Hermine hörte Minerva seufzen. „Wo sind wir da nur wieder rein geraten? Ich muss jetzt los und Molly und Arthur das berichten, was ich weiß." Erneut seufzte sie. „Wenn ich ihnen wenigstens etwas Genaues sagen kann, aber wir wissen praktisch nichts. Nur, dass Charlie tot ist." Wieder Schweigen. „Bei Merlin, die armen Weasleys. Zwei Kinder tot. Innerhalb weniger Wochen ermordet. Das wird ein harter Schlag für die Familie werden."

Poppy schwieg ebenfalls. Dann stellte sie sich zu ihrer alten Freundin, zumindest glaubte Hermine das, denn die Stimme kam von da. „Der logischste Rückschluss ist, dass Charlie… Dass er von Lucius ermordet wurde…"

Die Direktorin widersprach vehement. „Wie denn, ohne Zauberstab? Die Leute aus dem Dorf haben alles abgesucht und nichts gefunden. Die Stelle wird gerade erneut untersucht, aber der leitende Auror meinte, dass er damit nichts zu tun haben kann." Hermine wusste, dass Minerva mit ‚er' den Mann neben ihr meinte.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr die Direktorin fort. „Ich muss jetzt los. In den Fuchsbau. Bei Merlin, ich würde den Beiden das alles so gern ersparen. Sag mit bitte Bescheid, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt."

„Mach ich."

Stille.

Was war geschehen? Hermine dachte immer und immer wieder über diese Frage nach. ‚Oh, Luc, wach doch endlich auf und sag uns, was geschehen ist', flehte sie stumm.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dagelegen hatte und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Immer, wenn sie glaubte, eine Antwort gefunden zu haben, verwarf sie die Idee wieder. Sie hatte tausendundeine Möglichkeiten parat, doch keine Einzige schien ihr wirklich logisch oder weiter nachdenkenswert. Unbewusst krallte sie ihre Finger in seine und als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihm mit ihren langen Fingernägeln wehtun musste, ließ sie sofort los. Die Fingernägel hatten Abdrücke auf seiner Haut hinterlassen, doch sein Gesicht hatte keinerlei Regung gezeigt.

Hermine schluchzte leise.

Erneut legte sich eine Hand auf ihr Schultern, doch die junge Hexe reagierte nicht. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder in Poppys mitfühlende Augen gucken. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder irgendetwas erklären müssen. Die Hand begann sie sanft zu streicheln und schließlich beruhigend übers Haar zu fahren. Hermine seufzte leise. Poppy meinte es gut, das war ihr klar, doch im Moment wollte sie einfach allein mit ihrer Trauer sein. Warum verstand die Krankenschwester das nicht? Tränen flossen ihr lautlos über das Gesicht.

„Hermine…"

Die junge Hexe erstarrte.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du musst-"

Sie drehte sich wütend um und sah direkt in Professor Snapes dunkle Augen. „Könnten Sie sich vielleicht endlich mal entscheiden, ob Sie mich duzen oder siezen wollen?", fauchte sie. „Entweder oder. Ich will nicht länger dieses Hin und Her. Entscheiden Sie sich, verdammt noch mal. Ich komm damit nicht klar."

Sichtlich irritiert fiel er zurück in die Rolle des kalten, distanzierten Lehrers. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur helfen, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermine nahm ihr Kissen und warf es ihm an den Kopf. Ihre ganze Verzweiflung, ihre Angst, ihre Wut fokussierte sich auf den verhassten Mann vor ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen und sie wollte es auch nicht. „Sie verdammtes Scheusal", heulte sie. „Können Sie sich nicht einfach mal entscheiden? Was habe ich Ihnen getan? Zur Hölle, reden Sie mit mir." In Hermine machte sich der alles dominierende Wunsch breit, ihm den Schmerz zuzufügen, den sie jetzt fühlte. Irgendwo tief in ihr drin, wusste sie, dass sie sich unfair verhielt. Doch das blendete sie aus. Sie brauchte ein Ventil, ansonsten würde sie durchdrehen. Sie hob ihre Fäuste und begann auf Snape einzuschlagen.

Er ließ es zu. Seine Lebenserfahrung sagte ihm, dass ihr Hass nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war, sondern gegen die Hilflosigkeit, zu der sie verdammt war. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass sie ihm wehtat. Er war Schmerz gewöhnt, er konnte ihn wegatmen. Snape ließ die junge Hexe toben und als sie schließlich irgendwann ermattet in sich zusammen sank, legte er vorsichtig den Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. „Er wird es überleben", flüsterte er ihr, während er sie sanft wie ein kleines Kind hin und her wiegte. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird, aber Luc ist stark. Er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen. Ich verspreche es…"

Hermine wurde sich langsam bewusst, wer sie dort hielt und sie war froh drum. Snape war der Einzige, der Lucius wirklich kannte und dem dieser wirklich etwas bedeutete. Das hatte sie gesehen, als Snape im Schloss aufgetaucht war und den verletzten Mann trug. Da hatte sie erkannt, dass die Bindung zwischen den beiden Männern wesentlich größer war, als sie jemals begreifen konnte.

Auch jetzt, als _sie_ in seinen Armen lag, fühlte sie etwas tief in sich aufsteigen. Es war beleibe kein Gefühl der unvermittelten Zuneigung oder ein Kribbeln, wie es jetzt vielleicht in irgendwelchen Groschenromanen auftauchen würde, wo die Protagonistin ganz plötzlich erkannte, wie toll doch eigentlich der zweite Mann war. Es war mehr ein Gefühl der Ruhe und der Akzeptanz. Sie begann anzuerkennen, dass Severus Snape ein Mann und ein Mensch war, der viel hatte erdulden müssen und deswegen zu der heutigen Persönlichkeit geworden war. Sie musste ihn nicht auf einmal mögen, aber sie begann ihn zu respektieren und vor allem, ihn zu verstehen…

Als sie aufsah begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Sie sahen sich lange an und schließlich nickte er. Er hatte verstanden und ihren Waffenstillstand akzeptiert.

Hermine lächelte, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Er war kein Freund oder gar potenzieller Liebhaber für sie. Er war ein Fremder, den es langsam kennen zulernen hieß. Eine zweite Chance…

* * *

**Danke an:**  
- Goldi: Hey, lach, vielen Dank für dein Review, zwinker. Bist du mir etwa aufs Glatteis gefolgt? Breitgrins. Soll ich dir was verraten? Sev wird definitiv nicht der Pate…. 


	62. Verwirrende, erlösende Nachricht

**Kapitel 62 – Verwirrende, erlösende Nachricht **

**Sich wegwerfen können für einen Augenblick,  
Jahre opfern können für das Lächeln einer Frau, das ist Glück**  
Hermann Hesse

Die nächsten Tage vergingen und Hermine schlief überwiegend. Sie erholte sich langsam von dem Schock, der sie bei dem Anblick ihres Geliebten ereilt hatte und genoss die Ruhe. Madam Pomfrey achtete sorgsam darauf, dass die beiden Kranken nicht gestört wurden.

Auch heute wachte Hermine langsam auf und registrierte langsam, dass sie sich in der Nacht an den Mann neben sich gekuschelt hatte. Tief atmete sie seinen herben, männlichen Duft ein und genoss die Wärme, die sein Körper mittlerweile wieder ausstrahlte. Träge hob sie ein Augenlid und sah den Mann, den sie liebte, ruhig atmend neben sich liegen.

Sie gähnte herzhaft und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen. Lucius' Haut hatte mittlerweile keine blau-rote Färbung mehr, sondern war ungewohnt blass. Die Blasen, die in den ersten Tagen noch zu sehen gewesen waren, hatten sich komplett zurück gebildet und er machte den Eindruck, als konnte er jeden Moment aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwachen. Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wann wachst du endlich wieder auf?"

Tränen füllten sich in Hermines Augen. Vier Tage lag er nun schon da und hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gerührt. Sie hatte ihn gestreichelt, geküsst, sogar geschlagen, aber er reagierte auf nichts. Im Nachhinein war sie nicht sicher, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, ihn ins St. Mungos zu bringen.

Sie fuhr ihm mit einem Finger über die Schläfe, die Wange, entlang seines Halses hinab über die Schulter, seinem Oberarm, über die Ellenbeuge, über den Unterarm bis hin zu seinen Fingern. Liebevoll glitt sie über jeden Einzelnen und verschränkte schließlich ihre Finger mit seinen. Aufschluchzend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Ich vermisse dich." Stumme Tränen rannten ihr dabei über die Wangen und ihr Körper bebte. „Wo bist du nur?" Seine Hand nicht los lassend, kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn und seufzte.

„Seine Seele schützt sich, indem sein Körper in eine Art Tiefschlaf gefallen ist", sagte eine dunkle Stimme und Hermine schreckte hoch. Professor Snape saß, mit einer Decke auf den Knien, in einem Sessel und nippte an einem Becher Tee.

„Aber, wieso?", fragte sie leise.

„Auch einen Tee?" Auf ihr Nicken hin stand er auf und ging in einen Teil des Krankenflügels, den Hermine aufgrund der Wandschirme nicht einsehen konnte. Sie vermutete, dass er den Tee auf Muggelart zubereitete, um noch ein wenig mehr Zeit für seine Antworten zu haben. Seitdem sie einen Waffenstillstand beschlossen hatten, war er mehrmals täglich in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hatte nach ihnen gesehen. Ihr hatte er einen Stärkungstrank gegeben und Lucius etwas, wonach Hermine sich noch nicht zu fragen getraut hatte. Sie befürchtete, den aktuellen … Frieden zu zerstören, wusste sie doch, wie aufbrausend Snape reagieren konnte.

Als er ihr einen Becher reichte, krabbelte sie soweit hoch, dass sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnen konnte und nahm das dampfende Behältnis entgegen. „Danke." Er nickte und setzte sich wieder zurück in den Sessel.

„Sie wissen, dass Luc keine besonders schöne Vergangenheit vorweisen kann?", fragte er und Hermine vermutete, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war, dennoch nickte sie und lauschte, als er schließlich fortfuhr. „Er hat in seiner Vergangenheit Dinge erlebt und gesehen, die jeden Menschen irgendwann an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hätten. Ich will nicht verleugnen, dass er bei vielen Dingen selbst … Hand angelegt hatte, aber das schmälert die Bedeutung nicht. Viele Todesser waren zum Schluss stumpf und agierten wie Marionetten, weil sie das Ganze anders nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Lucius dagegen war stark und schon", er suchte nach den passenden Worten, „schon lange vorbereitet worden. Es gibt jemanden, der uns seit unserer Jugend darauf gedrillt hat und dank der wir… wie soll ich sagen… passt besser? Nun, besser mit dem Geschehenen umgehen konnten. Luc hatte da wohl das Nachsehen, da er früher mit Hogwarts fertig gewesen war als ich… Es gab so eine Art Lager, in das wir gesteckt wurden, und wo wir zu kämpfen, als eine Einheit aufzutreten lernten. Sowohl mit Magie als auch auf Muggelart. Wahrscheinlich würden die Muggel ‚Camp' dazu sagen. Wir wurden zum kämpfen erzogen…"

Hermine nickte. „Shiva?", fragte sie leise.

Snape sah sie überrascht an. „Sie wissen von Shiva?"

Wieder nickte sie. „Ja."

„Was hat Luc Ihnen erzählt?"

„Nicht viel, nur dass sie seine Großmutter ist, dass sie seit langem keinen Kontakt mehr haben und", sie zögerte, „dass er vermutet, dass sie hinter dem Tod seiner Mutter steckt."

Jetzt war es an dem Professor zu nicken. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen, während er sie betrachtete. „Es wäre besser, Sie vergessen Shiva…"

„Warum?"

„Je mehr Sie wissen, desto gefährdeter sind Sie."

Hermine schnaubte. „Das kann Ihnen doch wohl egal sein, oder?"

„Ja… Ja, das könnte es wohl", sagte er glatt. „Aber das ist es nicht?"

Verwundert hob sie beide Augenbrauen. „Warum nicht?"

Er lächelte gequält. „Luc ist mein Freund, mein Bruder, Sie sind die Frau, die er liebt. Im Moment ist er außer Gefecht gesetzt und kann nicht auf Sie und Ihr Kind aufpassen. Also werde ich dies zwangsläufig übernehmen müssen und somit habe ich ein Interesse daran, wie es Ihnen geht und auch daran, was Sie wissen und was nicht."

Hermine schwieg für einen Moment verblüfft. „Sie müssen nicht auf mich … aufpassen, ich-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbrach er sie brüsk. „Sie sind eine starke Frau und haben schon ganz andere Dinge durchgemacht. Aber wir wissen nicht, was da draußen passiert ist. Und solange wir das nicht wissen, können wir keine Entwarnung geben. Und solange wir keine Entwarnung geben können, werde ich auf Sie aufpassen, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht."

Hermine war von der Heftigkeit seiner Worte verblüfft. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, doch dann fing sie sich wieder. „Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Kann ich Sie daran hindern?"

„Was geben Sie ihm für Tränke? Sie haben gesagt, er darf nicht mit Magie konfrontiert werden…"

Resigniert seufzte er auf. „Das sind auch keine Zaubertränke. Ein … Bekannter von Luc kennt sich in der Muggelmedizin sehr gut aus und war hier…"

„Davon habe ich nichts mitbekommen", warf sie erstaunt ein.

„Sie waren auch am Schlafen… Er hat Luc untersucht und mir gesagt, was zu machen ist."

„Wer?"

„Olivier Yack."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Der berühmte Neurologe? Wow." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Und was hat er gesagt?"

Snape setzte sich bequem hin. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Luc hat Dinge erlebt, die den Geist der meisten Menschen zerbrochen hätte. Aber wir waren drauf vorbereitet und konnten … verdrängen."

„Daher sind Sie immer so kalt und abweisend und … unsympathisch", hauchte die junge Hexe.

„Wenn Sie mich nicht andauernd unterbrechen würden, Hermine, könnte ich vielleicht fortfahren?" In seiner Stimme klang Ungeduld mit. „Wir haben gelernt zu verdrängen. In Schubladen zu denken. In jede einzelne Lade haben wir Dinge gepackt, die für uns unerträglich sind. Doch Sie können sich denken, dass der Geist irgendwann ausbricht und die Psyche einfach nicht mehr kann? Früher, zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords, hatten wir Möglichkeiten uns abzureagieren. Wir galten als besonders aggressiv, doch das waren wir nicht. Wir haben nie gefoltert und getötet, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Wir haben die Opfer, wenn es nicht anders ging, erst getötet und dann gequält… Luc ist ein Meister der Illusion, so wie ich einer der Zaubertränke. Zusammen konnten wir den Lord täuschen. Wir-" Er brach ab als er Hermines entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Nun, Doktor Yack hat mir berichtet, dass Luc' Geist erschöpft ist. Dadurch, dass ich ihm zusätzlich sämtliche Magie abziehen musste, um ihn zu retten, hat er sozusagen eine Art ‚Zwangspause' und sein Geist hat seinen Körper ein einen komatösen Zustand geschickt, um sich selbst zu regenerieren." Wieder überlegte er einen Moment. „Stellen Sie sich eine Helix vor. Jedes Ereignis, jede Tat in Luc' Leben hat ein Molekül aus der Helix gerissen, so dass die Bausteine vereinzelnd herumschweben." Er sah Hermine fragend an. Auf ihr Nicken hin, fuhr er fort: „Stellen Sie sich nun unzählige weitere Helices vor, die zusammen ein Ganzes, Luc' Psyche, ergeben. Ein paar Helices sind zerstört und nur noch fragmentartig vorhanden, die dazugehörigen Bausteine befinden sich irgendwo am Boden. So sieht es aktuell in ihm aus. Können Sie mir folgen?" Hermine nickte wieder.

„Gut. Durch das, was da unten passiert ist, ist Luc' Körper geschwächt und begann zu sterben. Ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet, indem ich ihm seine Magie abgezogen habe. Die Magie hätte zweifelsohne die Helices wieder zusammengefügt, aber aufgrund der Schwere der Verletzung war nicht sicher, ob die Moleküle zum einen an den richtigen Platz gekommen wären, die Folgen wären verheerend gewesen, und zum anderen, ob die Magie nicht … in Panik … zu schnell reagiert hätte, so dass sein Hirn überfordert gewesen wäre und mit einem Hirntod reagiert hätte."

Hermine hob die Hand und Snape hielt inne. Sie dachte über seine Worte nach. „Was Sie mir sagen wollen ist, dass ein Puzzle besser per Hand gelöst wird, da man bei der Magie, wenn man sie unter großem, emotionalen Druck anwendet, Gefahr läuft, zu viel auf einmal zu wollen, so dass die einzelnen Teile kein Ganzes ergeben, sondern eine Zerstörung des schon Bestehenden nach sich ziehen könnten."

Snape dachte nach und nickte dann. „Sehr weit hergeholt, aber ja, so in etwa könnte man es bezeichnen. Also stellen Sie sich vor, die zerstörten Helices und die Bauteile schweben in Luc' Hirn rum. Magie könnte schaden. Also muss die Psyche ‚per Hand' jedes einzelne Molekül in die Hand nehmen und jede einzelne Helix untersuchen, ob das Molekül hineinpasst. Genau das passiert gerade in ihm. Seine Psyche regeneriert sich selbst. Erst wenn sie soweit fertig ist, dass er nicht wahnsinnig werden würde, wird er wieder aufwachen."

„Aber er wird wieder aufwachen?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Wieder zögerte er. „Ich denke schon. Rein körperlich befindet er sich nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Sein Inneres hat seinen Körper sozusagen blockiert", er malte Anführungsstriche in die Luft, als er blockiert sagte, „also in einen komatösen Zustand verfrachtet, damit sie ungestört heilen kann…. Da aber niemand weiß, wie viele Helices zerstört sind, kann auch niemand sagen, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen wird."

Wieder streichelte Hermine dem liegenden Mann über den Kopf, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte. „Sie sagen … zerstört, Professor. Ist es denn sicher, dass diese Helix-"

„Helices."

„Dass diese Helices sich wieder reparieren können?"

Er nickte. „Doktor Yack ist ein sehr erfahrener Arzt, der die Familie Malfoy schon lange kennt und somit auch Lucius seid Kindesbeinen an. Er meinte, dass er es schaffen könnte, wenn wir ihm dabei helfen."

„Wie können wir ihm helfen?"

Snape lächelte. „Indem wir bei ihm sind. Sie haben unbewusst genau das Richtige getan. Er spürt Ihre Nähe. Es wird ihm helfen. Ganz bestimmt."

Hermine lächelte zurück. Dann krabbelte sie zu ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Zögernd ergriff Snape sie. „Danke", sagte die junge Hexe aufrichtig.

Snape sah sie lange an und ließ schließlich ihre Hand los. „Da für nicht, Hermine. Er bedeutet auch mir viel."

Sie nickte und wollte sich gerade wieder an die Wand lehnen, als ihr Blick auf einen Beistelltisch fiel. Sie brach in befreites Gelächter aus. Der Druck, der seit Tagen auf ihr lastete, war erheblich kleiner geworden. Sie wusste, Lucius war noch nicht vollständig aus der Gefahrenzone und es konnte noch viel passieren, aber die Chance, dass er vollständig und ohne Schaden, wieder zurückkommen würde, war gewachsen, erheblich sogar.

Poppy kam angelaufen und erkundigte sich, was denn los sei, doch Snape schickte sie energisch weg. Als er Hermines Blick folgte, konnte auch er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Auf dem Beistelltisch stapelten sich Genesungskarte um Genesungskarte. Ganz Hogwarts schien um seinen Geschichtslehrer besorgt.

Snape grinste. „Die stammen von den Mädchen." Dann nickte er auf einen Tisch neben Hermine. „Und die von den Jungen." Auf ‚ihrem' Tisch befanden sich zwar nicht ganz so viele wie auf dem Tischchen neben Lucius, aber dennoch war ihr Berg gewaltsam. Hermine grinste. Dann krabbelte sie über Lucius' hinweg und angelte nach ein paar Karten. Sie setzte sich wieder hin, nahm die blasse Hand ihres Geliebten und schlug die erste Karte auf.

„_Sehr geehrte Professor Malfoy, ich habe von dem schrecklichen Unglück gehört und wünsche Ihnen auf diesem Wege gute Besserung."_

Hermine warf Snape einen belustigten Blick zu und griff sich eine Zweite.

„_Lieber Professor Malfoy, hoffentlich geht es Ihnen bald wieder gut. Professor Binns wurde von Durmstrang abgeordert, um Sie zu vertreten und es ist schnarchlangweilig ohne sie."_

Begeistert stürzte sich Hermine auf die dritte Karte und las diese ebenfalls laut vor…

Snape stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Nicken. Dann verließ er mit schnellen Schritten die Krankenstation und scheuchte eine Schar Schülerinnen zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Als Hermine unzählige Karten vorgelesen hatte, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Karten auf ein zweites Tischchen schweben, um nicht durcheinander zu kommen. Sie grinste und kuschelte sich an Lucius' leblosen Körper. Mit geschlossenen Augen erinnerte sie sich an eines ihrer Gespräche

_Rückblickanfang_

Das Lehrerpärchen tauchte nach einem gemeinsamen, auswärtigen Essen auf dem Apparierplatz vor den Grenzen Hogwarts auf und überwand kichernd die Schutzbarrieren. Sie waren in der Winkelgasse gewesen und Hermine musste wieder an eine junge Frau denken, die bei Malfoys Anblick stehen geblieben und von ihrer Freundin energisch weiter gezogen worden war. „Ich weiß, du magst schöne Männer, aber der is' vergeben", hatte diese gezischt, bevor sie das sprachlose Mädchen in ein Lokal gezogen hatte.

Lucius hatte im ersten Moment verwirrt ausgesehen, als Hermine in Gelächter ausgebrochen war, er hatte diesen Vorfall gar nicht bemerkt gehabt.

Auch jetzt, während sie engumschlungen über die Ländereien wanderte, konnte die junge Hexe ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Was amüsiert dich, mein Herz?", fragte er sie gutgelaunt.

„Ach, ich musste nur an die beiden Frauen von vorhin denken", grinste sie keck.

Er verdrehte lediglich die Augen.

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit den Schülerinnen?", wollte Hermine irgendwann wissen.

Lucius blieb schockiert stehen. „Was sollte mit denen sein?"

„Sind die auch so?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Am Anfang kicherten sie schon verhältnismäßig oft, aber als ich ihnen angedroht habe, sie zum Nachsitzen zu Sev zu schicken, war es eigentlich mit dem Gelächter vorbei."

Hermine grinste. „Aber gefallen tut dir das schon, oder?"

Verständnislos sah er sie an. „Was?"

„Na, dass dich deine Schülerinnen anhimmeln."

Erneut war er schockiert stehen geblieben. „Bei Merlin, NEIN… Das sind doch noch Kinder", rief er empört aus.

Keck grinste sie. „Naja, soviel älter bin ich auch nicht."

„Du, mein Herz", antwortete er mit schmeichelnder Stimme, „bist aber keine Siebtklässlerin oder jünger und somit gerade eben noch dem Welpenschutz entflohen."

„Wel-pen-schutz?", kicherte sie vergnügt.

„Natürlich. Deine Kinderschuhe wurden sozusagen in den tiefsten Keller verbannt." Ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln zauberte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sie dicht an sich zog und innig küsste. „Jetzt bist du im untersten Toleranzbereich einer Frau, wo der Mann beginnt, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, wenn sie sich für einen in seinem Alter interessiert."

Hermine legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und rieb ihren Körper an seinem. „Soll ich dir mal demonstrieren, wofür ich mich im Speziellen gerade jetzt interessiere?", fragte sie verführerisch.

„Solange du nicht pubertär gackerst und mit einem Schulbuch angelaufen kommst, weil du eine Jahreszahl vergessen hast", murmelte er und küsste sie.

Kokett klimperte sie mit den Wimpern. „Aber Professor, das würde mir nie im Leben einfallen."

Sie lachte, als er sie zum Schloss hoch scheuchte und Minuten später in sein Bett zerrte, um ihr zu demonstrieren, was er unter ‚Geschmeichelt sein' verstand.

_Rückblickende_

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Helix: Es gibt in der Chemie Moleküle (‚Bausteine'), eine große Anzahl bezeichnet man als Makromolekül. Wenn sich solche Makromolekühle wie zwei Stränge spiralförmig umschlingen, nennt man das eine Helix.

**Anmerkung:**  
Irgendwelche Fragen? ggg

**Danke an:**  
- sepsis: Lucius wird momentan nicht so schnell aufwachen, smile.  
- Goldi: Du bist auch eine kleine Slytherin, oder? lach  
Danke euch beiden für euer Review. Freu.


	63. Der Teufel ist ein Eichhörnchen

**Kapitel 62 – Der****Teufel**** ist ein Eichhörnchen**

**Kind aus der Dunkelheit, treibend durch Raum und Zeit.  
Dein Weg ist einsam. Lern, im Dunkeln ihn zu finden!**  
„Dein Weg ist einsam", aus: Phantom der Oper

Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie die Tage an ihr vorüber zogen. Ihr Tag bestand aus aufwachen, Zähne putzen, Frühstücken, mit Lucius reden, Mittag essen, Mit Lucius reden, Abend essen, mit Lucius reden, Zähne putzen, schlafen. Zwischendurch ließ sich Snape blicken und auch die Direktorin kam einmal am Tag, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Hermines Stimmung schwankte ständig zwischen extrem traurig und ängstlich, so dass Poppy ihr immer wieder besorgte Blicke zuwarf, und extrem gutgelaunt und fast schon albern, was besonders Snape nervte. Poppy versuchte Hermine dazuzubewegen, endlich aufzustehen und wieder ihren normalen Tagesablauf aufzunehmen, doch sie stieß damit bei Hermine auf taube Ohren. „Luc braucht mich jetzt" war ihr Hauptargument. Auch Minerva McGonagall konnte nichts ausrichten. „Dann entlass mich halt. Mein Erspartes reicht bis er wieder aufwacht, dann heiraten wir und dann brauch ich eh nicht mehr zu arbeiten", trotzte sie.

Schließlich blieb nur noch Professor Snape über. Minerva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, als es klopfte und eben jener Tränkemeister in ihr Büro trat. „Setz dich, Severus", forderte sie ihn freundlich auf. „Ich habe dich aus einem bestimmten Grund hergebeten", sagte sie besorgt und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Er erwiderte den Blick ungerührt. „Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte er belustigt. „Irgendwelche Schüler verschwunden? Ich hatte ein sehr reichhaltiges Frühstück. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du deren Knochen bestimmt noch als Beweismittel verwenden, bevor die Elfen sauber gemacht haben."

Ein strenger Blick traf ihn. Doch dann wurden die Gesichtszüge der Direktorin weich und sie lächelte. Er kannte diesen Blick zur Genüge. „Egal was es ist, Minerva, nein, nein und nochmals nein. Ich fühle mich gut. Ich muss nicht unter Leute gehen. Ich will nicht frei haben und das Wetter plagt meinen armen Körper auch nicht."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu grinsen. „Ausnahmsweise wollte ich nicht mit dir über dein unterentwickeltes Privatleben sprechen" erwiderte sie bemüht beherrscht.

„Besser ist das", knurrte Snape. „Du hörst dich schon an wie Albus."

Ein trauriger Schatten huschte über McGonagalls Gesicht und ihr Blick glitt zu einem Portrait an der Wand. Der Stuhl stand verlassen da. Die gemalte Schale Zitronenbonbons war unberührt. Albus schien irgendwo einem anderen Bildnis einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Hermine macht mir Sorgen", kam die Direktorin schließlich auch auf den Punkt. „Sie wirkt apathisch und depressiv. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie ab Montag wieder unterrichten soll. Und weißt du, was sie mir da gesagt hat?" Sie war regelrecht empört.

„Nein, ich unterrichte leider Zaubertränke. Wüsste ich es, würde ich mich um Sibylls Stelle bewerben", schnarrte er.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie habe genug Geld, bis Lucius sich erholen würde und dann würden die beiden sowieso heiraten und es spielt keine Rolle, ob sie einen Job hat oder nicht."

Snape lachte kurz auf, dann sank er zurück in seinen Stuhl und wischte sich mit einer müden Geste über die Augen. „Sie ist doch noch mit dem Wiesel verheiratet. So schnell geht das nicht", entgegnete er schließlich.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich DAS nicht gemeint habe", knurrte McGonagall. „Rede du mit ihr. Wenn sie selbst das nicht zur Vernunft bringt, werde ich mit ihren Eltern sprechen." Sie griff nach einem frischen Pergament und ihrer Feder. „Du kannst gehen."

Zehn Minuten später lungerte Snape vor der Krankenstation und führte ein inneres Zwiegespräch. Der eine Teil in ihm wollte schnellen Schrittes in den Kerker gehen und sich der liegenden Arbeit zuwenden. Was kümmerte es ihn, was mit Hermine passierte? Lucius würde durchkommen und solange sie nicht das Schloss verließe, solange gab es keinen Anlass zur Sorge. Je mehr er sich einmischte, desto größer wurden die Probleme, das war ihm klar und er hatte weder das Bedürfnis nach weiteren schwierigen Angelegenheiten, noch den Wunsch, Lucius in irgendeiner Art und Weise in die Quere zukommen. Das war alles bereits da gewesen und eine Wiederholung der Geschichte lag ganz und gar nicht in seinem Sinne. Der andere Teil in ihm wollte durch die vor ihm liegende Tür schreiten und mit der jungen Frau reden. Weil er Minervas Befürchtungen teilte. Er hatte Hermine in den letzten Tagen beobachtet und gesehen, wie sie immer blasser und magerer wurde. Ihr besorgniserregendes Äußeres rief eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihm hervor. Er wusste, wie es ihr ging. Er kannte das Gefühl…

Entnervt lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Tief durchatmend rührte er sich Minutenlang nicht und versuchte sich gedanklich zu ordnen. Er mochte Hermine und ihr momentaner Waffenstillstand war ein erholsamer Zustand und er gedachte nicht, selbigen aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er sich in romantische Träume reinsteigerte. Hermine, er hatte begonnen, sie so zu nennen, sämtliche distanzierte Anreden gab es nicht mehr, hatte sich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert. Aus der nervigen, alles wissenden Streberin war eine kluge, ansehnliche Frau geworden, die zumindest versuchte, ihm Kontra zu geben. Etwas, was bei den Meisten nicht im Ansatz zu finden war. Er lächelte. Lucius war einfach schneller gewesen. Er hatte Hermines Potenzial eher erkannt und sie zu seiner Hexe gemacht. Damit musste Snape klar kommen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, seinem Freund die Zauberin auszuspannen. Wenn er dadurch in Bedrängnis geriete, musste er zusehen alleine damit fertig zu werden.

Es wäre besser gewesen, wäre er in den Keller gegangen, doch er konnte es nicht…

_Rückblick August 1976_

Die beiden jungen Männer saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer des jungen Herrn von Malfoy Manor. Der zwanzigjährige Lucius sah seinen vier Jahre jüngeren Freund an und lächelte. Severus stellte einmal mehr fest, wie attraktiv dieser war, besonders, wenn er so verwegen grinste. „Was willst du, Luc", knurrte er. Er wusste, sobald dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes auftauchte, sollte er sich in Acht nehmen.

Der Blonde grinste, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

„Lord Wiltshire Lucius Malfoy", knurrte der Jüngere, woraufhin sich dieser amüsiert auf die Lippen biss. „Hätte seine Gnaden das gnädige Wohlwollen, den erlauchten Diener nicht so provokativ anzusehen?"

Nun konnte Lucius nicht mehr an sich halten. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

Der junge Severus wartete ungeduldig und trommelte mit den Fingern auf sein Knie.

„Ich frage mich gerade", begann Lucius, nachdem er sich irgendwann beruhigt hatte, „ob sie dich schon rangelassen hat."

„WER?", zischte Snape.

„Die heilige Lilly." Sekunden später lag er wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken und spürte eine Hand, die langsam seinen Hals zudrückte.

„Heute kein Schlammblut?", knurrte Severus. „Heute Lilly?"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt, was ich von diesem ganzen Schlammblutkram halte… Mir persönlich ist das egal, was für Eltern man hat. Jeder muss selbst zusehen, wie er klar kommt. Dass selbst im Hause Malfoy nicht immer alles rosig ist, brauche ich dir ja nicht zu erzählen", grinste er schief.

„Was wohl deine ehrenwerten blaublütigen Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie ihren Anführer so reden hören", spottete der Jüngere.

Lucius sah ihn gequält an. „Du weißt, dass ich diese Dummköpfe nicht sonderlich mag."

„Ja, und ich frage mich immer wieder, wieso du mit ihnen abhängst, wenn du sie nicht magst. Ok, ich kann verstehen, dass Goyle und Crabbe nicht die idealen Begleiter für einen intellektuellen Weinabend sind, aber-"

„Die sind für gar nichts zu gebrauche, außer zum Prügeln", unterbrach ihn der Blonde verächtlich. „Sev, du hast noch immer nicht verstanden, wie das Spiel geht, oder?"

Der dunkelhaarige ließ seinen Freund los, kippte nach hinten und lehnte sich an einen Sessel. „Erklär's mir."

Auch Lucius rappelte sich auf und fuhr sich übers Gesicht, wobei er seine langen Haare hinter die Ohren schob. „Bei uns läuft das anders ab, als bei euch. Shiva mag dir wie eine liebe, nette, alte Dame vorkommen, aber glaube mir, sie kann eine harte Frau sein", seufzte er. „Seitdem ich der Malfoyerbe bin, kümmert sie sich um alles, lediglich meine Gedanken sind frei. Ansonsten wird vorgeschrieben was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Morgens beginnt der Tag an dem Otis mir die Kleidung rauslegt, natürlich hat er sich vorher mit ihr abgesprochen, dann muss ich meine Post beantworten, die natürlich vorher gelesen wurde, im Anschluss gibt es den Unterricht-"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Fechten und Muggelverteidigung kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber Tanzunterricht? Das ist wirklich übel. Zumal Donnercy wirklich zum Kotzen… Verzeihung Eure empfindsame Lordschaft… zum Essen wieder von sich geben verleitet", spottete er.

Lucius grinste. „Hast ja Recht… Nach dem Unterricht ist Konservation", er sprach dieses Wort mit einer geübten überzogenen aristokratischen Arroganz aus, „geplant. Montags bis Donnerstag muss ich den Damen meine Aufwartung machen und die Herren zum weiß-Merlin-was einladen. Freitag ist das Manor Ort der Begegnung… Ich hab das alles so satt. Zum Glück toleriert Shiva unsere Freundschaft, ansonsten hätte ich mir selbst schon einen Avada aufgehalst."

Nun war es an Severus zu grinsen. „Wenigstens würdest du in Samt und Seide sterben… Aber ich glaube, ich versteh was du meinst. Die Leute, mit denen du dich abgibst, wurden ausgesucht nach Einfluss und Rang, aber nicht nach Sympathie."

„Genau. Und als Shiva mir befohlen hat-" Malfoy brach ab.

„Was hat Shiva dir befohlen?"

„Zuviel… Aber lass uns nicht darüber sprechen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich dich hab. Du verstehst wenigstens von was ich rede. Du bist anders aufgewachsen, ach manchmal beneide ich dich."

Schon als junger Erwachsener hatte Severus die Gabe besessen, durch das Heben einer Augenbraue einen markanten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. „Sag das noch mal. Ich meinte, kann ja sein, dass ich was verpasst habe, aber … hat der hochwohlgeborene Lucius Malfoy, der schon in der Wiege eine goldene Rassel hatte, tatsächlich zugegeben, den, in Armut aufgewachsenen, Severus Snape zu beneiden?"

Der Blonde nickte nachdenklich. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Aber du hattest Freiheiten, die ich so nie kennen gelernt habe. Darum beneide ich dich. Und du hast den Dunklen Lord schon so früh getroffen." Ehrfurcht schwang in seinen Worten mit.

Severus winkte ab. „Irgendwie ist er mir unheimlich. Und die Treffen mit ihm waren wirklich nicht so… besonders. Er interessierte sich mehr für das was ich kann, als für das was ich bin." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das nicht irgendwie … faszinierend? Du hast all das was ich gern gehabt hätte und du beneidest mich um meine Vergangenheit." Er lachte.

Lucius lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. „Ja … das hat schon eine gewisse Situationskomik… Wenn du vom Dunklen Lord nicht so angetan bist, warum willst du dann einer von uns werden?"

„Oh... Ich verehre ihn..." Der dunkelhaarige Junge rutschte auf Lucius zu und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann nahm er dessen linken Arm und fuhr ihm zärtlich über die Innenseite des Unterarms. Nach einem prüfenden Blick öffnete er fast schon verehrend die Knöpfe an dem teuren Hemd und begann sie vorsichtig hoch zu rollen. Das Dunkle Mal, _sein_ Zeichen, prangte in klarer, bestechender Schönheit auf der zarten Haut des jungen Aristokraten. Severus berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig die Stellen der Haut, an denen es wir mit schwarzer Tinte gemalt worden war. Er fuhr geradezu verliebt die Konturen des Schädels nach und hob den Blick.

Lucius erschrak geradezu als er die emotionale Zärtlichkeit seines sonst so beherrschten Freundes sah. Es schüchterte ihn geradezu ein. Er wusste, dass er selbst begeisterter Anhänger war, doch die Leidenschaft, die in Snapes Augen zu sehen war, machte ihm geradezu Angst. „Sev…", flüsterte er heiser.

„Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten", sagte der Junge belegt. „Endlich ein Teil einer Gemeinschaft sein. Der Dunkle Lord wird mein Erlöser sein… Raus aus der Vergangenheit… Schluss mit der Qual und Pein des Abschaums… Endlich ich… Ich werde diese historische Aufgabe mit einer Zufriedenheit lösen, die dem Dunklen Lord zeigt, was für ein guter Mensch ich bin… Er wird stolz sein auf mich. Endlich…"

Lucius entriss ihm seinen Arm und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Sev, verdammt. Was ist mit dir?" Er schüttelte ihn und sah fast schon glücklich, als der verklärte Ausdruck aus den Augen seines Freundes schwand. „Sev… Sev… Du machst mir Angst?"

„Warum?", zischte dieser. „Weil ich es satt habe, mich von Potter und Black drangsalieren zu lassen? Weil ich nie kennen gelernt habe, wie es ist, einer Gemeinschaft beizuwohnen. Weil ich, verdammt noch mal endlich geliebt werden will? Weil ich-"

„Ich liebe dich", unterbrach ihn Lucius und hob vorsichtig seine Hand, um Sev über die Wange zu streicheln. „Ich liebe dich, Severus. Du bist mein Freund… Und morgen wirst du mein Bruder sein. Ich bin stolz darauf."

„Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Severus. „Ich kann nicht mithalten. Ich habe keinen Einfluss, keine Freunde, kein Geld… Nichts, was mich auszeichnet oder prädestiniert-"

„Sch…" Lucius legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du hast sehr viel… Du bist der ehrlichste Mensch, den ich kenne. Du traust dich, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, unabhängig von meinem Stand oder Status. Du wäschst mir den Kopf wenn ich es verdient habe und holst mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Du lässt dich nicht von der Tatsache, dass ich ein Malfoy bin, beeindrucken. Du bist du… und darum bin ich froh. Dafür danke ich dir. Deswegen will ich es."

„Willst du es wirklich? Oder nur wegen dieser komischen Prophezeiung?", fragte Severus skeptisch.

„Ich will es um deinetwegen… Sev. Nicht wegen Shiva, nicht wegen der Prophezeiung, sondern deinetwegen. Wir beide sind Freunde… Aber sobald du zu uns kommst, sind wir Verbündete. Es mag dir vielleicht als geradezu idealistisch erscheinen, was bei uns herrscht, aber glaub mir, mein liebster Freund… Jeder Todesser hält nur dann zu den anderen, wenn etwas für ihn raus springt. Solltest du ihm im Wege stehen, wird er nicht zögern, die ungeniert das Messer in den Rücken zu rammen und dich zu verraten…" Er nahm Severus' Hand. „Wir beide sind dazu erzogen worden, dem Lord zu dienen und ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Er wird auf uns angewiesen sein und daher werden wir eine Sonderrolle einnehmen. Wir werden beneidet und gehasst werden… Und sie werden versuchen, uns zu Fall zu bringen… Wir beide müssen zusammenhalten… Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann… Und ich brauch das Ritual nicht. Mir ist es egal, ob wir durch den Fratuceus miteinander verbunden werden oder nicht, denn ich weiß, dass du mir näher als ein Bruder stehen wirst… Aber Shiva will es. Die Prophezeiung will es. Wir werden es tun müssen… Sev… Es wird uns beiden Sicherheit geben, wenn wir kurz vor der Verzweiflung stehen… Und das werden wir..."

Der Jüngere schloss die Augen und drückte die Hand seines Freundes. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte er. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes. „Aber du weißt, dass ich diese Liebe nicht meinte…"

„Ja… Ich weiß…", seufzte Malfoy.

Minuten saßen sie so. Solange, bis Lucius schließlich den Moment unterbrach, die Hand seines Freundes los ließ und zu einer Anrichte ging, um sich einen Whiskey einzuschenken. „Bist du eigentlich deiner liebsten näher gekommen?", fragte er neugierig und bot Severus ebenfalls ein Glas an, welcher dieser aber ablehnte.

„Sie ist nicht meine Liebste", knurrte Severus.

„Natürlich nicht, Sev", grinste Lucius. „Aber das hättest du gern."

Der dunkelhaarige ließ seinen Freund los, kippte nach hinten und lehnte jetzt seinerseits an der Wand. „Und wenn schon, das kann ich jetzt eh vergessen!"

„Warum?"

Severus stand auf und ging auf seinen Freund zu. „Ich nehme doch einen." Dann berichtete er von der Szene, die Harry Potter in seinem fünften Schuljahr im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Wie er nach einer ZAG- Prüfung gegen Potter und Black angetreten war. Wie er gnadenlos unterlag, weil er gegen zwei Jungs nicht angekommen war und wie Potter ihn gedemütigt hatte. Wie Lilly ihn verteidigen wollte und er sie ‚Schlammblut' genannt hatte…

Lucius hörte stillschweigend zu. Als sein Freund seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, seufzte er leise. Er ging auf den Jungen zu, legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und zog ihm zu einem Sofa. „Ach Sev… Ich habe dir doch erzählt, wie ein Mann mit Frauen umgehen muss. Sie wollen die Einzige für dich sein. Sie wollen angehimmelt werden. Sie wollen Komplimente, Blumen, Geschenke, den Mond vom Himmel sollst du ihnen holen."

Der Angesprochene schloss die Augen.

„Natürlich ist die kleine Lilly jetzt verletzt und beleidigt. Aber miss dem nicht so viel Bedeutung zu. Wenn du in anderthalb Wochen wieder nach Hogwarts gehst, entschuldigst du dich. Du wirst ihr ein Geschenk machen und sie wird dir verzeihen."

„Geschenk? Wovon denn? Ich habe kein Geld für Geschenke."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", zwinkerte Lucius. „Ich werde dir helfen, dein Mädchen für dich zu gewinnen."

„Solange, bis du selbst erkennst, wie toll sie ist?", grinste Severus und erwiderte das Zwinkern.

Lucius legte sich gespielt getroffen eine Hand auf die Brust. „Aber, aber mein Freund, was denkst du von mir? Niemals würde ich dir deine Hexe ausspannen. Frauen sind faszinierende Wesen, schön und ich bin süchtig nach Ihnen", gab er zu, „aber keine Frau ersetzt meinen einzigen, wahren Gefährten…" Lucius hob sein Glas und prostete Severus zu. „Auf die Freundschaft." Beide tranken den Rest des Whiskeys in einem Schluck runter.

Während Lucius nachfüllte, sah er den hageren Jungen an. „Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Nein…"

„Ich würde mich niemals an Lily heranmachen. Zumal mir meine Großmutter ihre Cruciatusvariation demonstrieren würde, würde ich mit einem … Schlammblut ankommen", grinste er. „Aber davon mal abgesehen… Sev, egal was passiert, ich werde mich nie an deine Frau ranmachen. Und wenn dir was passiert, dann werde ich mich um sie kümmern, aber wie ein großer Bruder… Versprochen."

Sev lächelte, als er in die eisgrauen Augen sah. „Ich ebenso."

_Rückblickende_

* * *

**Begriffe:**

Otis: Kammerdiener des jungen Lucius Malfoy

**Anmerkung:**

Vielleicht erscheint euch Lucius hier arg ooc, aber das ist bewusst und natürlich verfolge ich einen bestimmten Plan zwinker Ich stelle ihn bewusst so da, um später eine bestimmte Veränderung zeigen zu können, die ihn zu dem gemacht hat, als den wir ihn bei JKR kennen gelernt haben.

Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, die Liebe, die zwischen Luc und Sev herrsch ist frei von jedweden sexuellen Hintergründen. In QED haben die beiden nichts miteinander und hatten auch keine Beziehung

Lucius wurde, als typischer Aristokrat, durch eine Ausbildung gejagt, die ihn lehren sollte, seinen Platz in der magischen Gesellschaft einzunehmen. Immer, wenn Severus ihn besucht hat, also im Sommer, nahm jener auch dran teil.

**Danke an:**

Danke an alle lieben Reviewer. Heute gibts ein Sammeldanke. Ich muss gleich zu meiner Oma ins KH, hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. Ab dem nächsten Mal gibts wieder Einzelantwort. Versprochen, lächel.


	64. Sucht, verzweifelte Sehnsucht

**Kapitel 64 - Sucht, verzweifelte Sehnsucht**

**Wenn es dunkel wird bleib hier bei mir.  
Geh von nun an jeden Weg mit mir.  
Liebe, mehr will ich nicht von dir**  
„Mehr will ich nicht von dir", aus: Das Phantom der Oper

„Da bist du ja." Poppy tauchte neben ihm auf und sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Hast du die Tränke mitgebracht, um die ich dich gebeten habe?"

Verwirrt starrte Snape sie an, war aber innerhalb von Sekunden wieder im Hier. „Ja, hier." Unsaft drückte er ihr die kleinen Phiolen in die Hand und schritt Umhangrauschend durch die Krankenstation, bis er die Ecke mit den beiden Lehrern erreicht hatte.

Hermine lag teilnahmslos zusammengerollt auf ihrer Betthälfte, immer noch Lucius' Hand haltend und schien ihn nicht wahr zu nehmen. Kalter Schweiß schien auf ihrer Stirn zu stehen und sie war über alle Maßen blass. Snape erschreckte sich regelrecht.

„So liegt sie schon den ganzen Tag", sagte poppy leise. „Wenn ich ihr helfen will, dann faucht sie mich an. Niemand darf sich ihr oder Lucius nähern… Es ist zwar schon ein paar Tage her, aber sie scheint vollkommen unter Schock zu stehen. Die Anzeichen sind typisch. Ich vermute, ihr Blutdruck ist auch erhöht. Aber sie lässt mich ja nicht an sich."

Snape nickte unwirsch. „Geh, ich bring das in Ordnung", sagte er brüsk. Als Poppy sich nicht umwandte, sah er sie erbost an. „Ich sagte, geh!"

Poppy nickte. „Aber wenn du sie aufregst, bist du derjenige der gehen musst."

Als sie weg war, trat er näher zu dem improvisierten Doppelbett. Das Bild der beiden, wie sie, scheinbar vollkommen entspannt, nebeneinander lagen, gab ihm einen Stich. Eifersucht wallte in ihm hoch. Snape wusste, er war selbst schuld daran, dass er sich einsam fühlte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Seine Angst, um seiner selbst willen abgelehnt zu werden, saß zu tief. Ein Gedankenstrudel der Erinnerung erfasste ihn. Sein verzweifeltes Bemühen, als kleiner Junge Anschluss zu finden. Die Ablehnung durch Potter und Black und schließlich seine Außenseiterrolle bei den Todessern… All das hatte ihm zu dem Mann gemacht, der er heute war: misstrauisch, eigenbrötlerisch und, letztendlich, einsam. Innerlich aufknurrend schob er die Erinnerungen zur Seite. Es war vergangen, nicht mehr zu ändern. Er musste im Hier und Jetzt leben. Seiner Vergangenheit nachzutrauen brachte keinen Vorteil, nur Nachteile. Unbewusst strafte er seine Haltung. Er musste dringend wieder zu dem werden, was ihn schützte.

„Hermine…"

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Hermine… komm schon."

Sie reagierte noch immer nicht.

Snape schloss entnervt die Augen. Verdammte Minerva. Verdammtes Versprechen. Verdammte Hermine. „Mrs. Weasley", knurrte er.

Noch immer kein Anzeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„MISS GRANGER!", donnerte er wie früher. „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich mich so zu ignorieren."

Hermine zuckte zusammen und saß aufrecht im Bett. „Verzeihung Sir, ich wollte nicht-"

„Mir ist egal, was Sie wollen, hören Sie mir gefälligst zu."

Sie nickte und wurde sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst. „Ich… was… Sie", stotterte sie zusammenhangslos.

Snape zog seinen Sessel herbei und ließ sich reinfallen. „Minerva hat mit mir gesprochen", begann er. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um Sie."

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", murmelte sie. „Könnt ihr mich nicht alle in Ruhe lassen? Mein Mann liegt im Sterben und ihr drängt euch alle auf."

„Luc liegt nicht im Sterben", versuchte Snape einzuwerfen, doch Hermine schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. „Ich will einfach bei ihm sein."

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Himmel, Mädchen", murmelte er.

Hermine indes kümmerte es nicht. Sie legte sich wieder zurück auf ihre Betthälfte und starrte nach oben zur Decke.

Snape trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Oberschenkeln. Dieses Weib machte ihn wahnsinnig. Aber er hatte Minerva versprochen, nett zu sein. ‚Nett', fauchte er in Gedanken.

„Himmel, Hermine, jetzt reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen."

Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Was?"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen sich zusammenreißen", fauchte er. „Bei Merlin, Hermine. Sie sind eine Kämpfernatur. Hier zu liegen und darauf zu warten, dass sich irgendetwas ändert… Das sind Sie nicht. Wie oft haben Sie stundenlang in der Bibliothek gesessen, nur um für Ihren Freund Potter Nachforschungen anzustellen, auf die er allein in seinem beschränkten Hirn nie gekommen wäre? Ohne Sie wäre er niemals zum Stein der Weisen gekommen. Ohne Sie hätte er niemals das Rätsel um den Basilisken lösen können, ohne Sie-"

„Sie wissen davon?", hauchte sie.

„Natürlich weiß ich davon. Und verdammt, Mädchen, jetzt hör auf hier so passiv rumzuheulen. Geh in die Bibliothek, forsche, was zu tun ist. Ich kann nicht alles alleine machen. Aber hör auf, dich hier selbst aufzugeben. Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen." Er griff ihre Hand. „Luc ist eine starke Persönlichkeit. Er wird das schaffen. Versuch herauszufinden, wie du ihm helfen kannst… Der Doktor hat gesagt, er merkt, wenn wir bei ihm sind. Es reicht, wenn du drei Mal täglich vorbei siehst und mit ihm redest."

„Aber… er braucht mich", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Er braucht eine starke Frau an seiner Seite, die um ihn kämpft. Die alle Hebel in Bewegung setzt, damit er wieder zurück findet. Er braucht kein weinerliches kleines Etwas, das völlig passiv herum liegt und nichts auf die Reihe bekommt… Hermine, wenn er wieder aufwacht, will er, dass es dir und eurem Kind gut geht. Und das tut es nicht, wenn du dich gehen lässt. Unterrichte die Schüler. Geh in die Bibliothek und forsche, wie du ihm noch helfen kannst… Aber, bei Merlin, mach irgendetwas."

Er schnaufte.

„Sind wir jetzt beim Du oder beim Sie", fragte sie komplett zusammenhangslos.

Snape blinzelte. „Was?"

„Mal sagen Sie du, mal Sie. Was denn nun?"

Er knurrte. „Da du die Frau meines besten Freundes bist, wäre ein du vielleicht angebracht."

Sie lächelte und kletterte aus dem Bett. „Danke … Severus."

„Wofür?"

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht."

„Womit?"

„Ich muss auf unser Kind achten, nicht wahr?"

Wieder durchzuckte ihn ein Blitz der Eifersucht. Sein alter Traum stand ihm vor Augen. Es war nie so, dass er Kinder hasste. Eigentlich mochte er sie. Aber die Schüler hatten ihm immer ein Leben vor Augen geführt, das er so nie haben würde. Als Jugendlicher hatte er geträumt, dass er und Lily eine Familie gründen. Sein Sohn oder seine Tochter wäre irgendwann nach Hogwarts gekommen. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt…

Doch soweit war es nie gekommen. Weder mit Lily noch mit Artemis hatte er Kinder gehabt. Er war Lehrer geworden, aber jedes Mal, wenn er vor einer Klasse stand, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es das, was er nie kennen gelernt hatte, für ihn nie geben konnte. Er hatte nie den Zusammenhalt einer Familie kennen gelernt. Nie erlebt, wie es war, wenn sich Vater und Mutter liebten und liebevoll um die Nachkommen kümmerten. Zusahen, wie sie die ersten Zähne bekommen. Sie trösteten, wenn sie sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatten. Ihre Freude geteilt, wenn der Hogwartsbrief angekommen wäre… Es war ein Traum, den er als Kind gehegt hatte. Die Naivität eines kleinen Junge, der sich verzweifelt nach etwas Unbekanntem sehnte…

Diese Träume, irgendwann so ein Leben, und sei es als Vater, kennen zu lernen, hatten ihm viel Kraft gegeben. Doch dann hatte Lily sie zerstört. Als Artemis in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er neue Hoffnung geschöpft, doch sie hatten keine Kinder haben sollen. Und dann war Artemis verstorben…

Er hatte den Traum aufgegeben, doch die Schüler zu sehen, war noch immer eine Qual für ihn. Mittlerweile konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr in der Rolle eines Vaters vorstellen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Aber dennoch war die Sehnsucht nach der klassischen ‚heilen Welt' da. An seinen Vater konnte er sich noch kaum erinnern, seine Mutter hatte er schon lange abgehakt. Der Mensch, den er als seinen ‚Onkel Tom' kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ihn missbraucht und fallen gelassen. Familie hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Nur bei Lucius hatte er ansatzweise so etwas erlebt. Ein Freund, ein Bruder…

Und eben jener durfte jetzt erleben, was es hieß, glücklich zu sein. Nicht, dass Snape es seinem Freund nicht gönnte, im Gegenteil, er freute sich für ihn. Aber dennoch nagte die Eifersucht an ihm. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Frau vor ihm liebte seinen Freund. Sie war von ihm schwanger.

Und eben jene begehrte er….

Ein Teufelskreis, dessen Anfang er nicht mehr sah und aus dem er kein Entrinnen erkennen konnte…

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Wie ihr seht, hatte Hermine einen kleinen Schock. Vielleicht hättet ihr es anders geschrieben, doch in meiner Vorstellung reagierte sie erst völlig panisch. Sie hat sich zugestanden, sich in Lucius verliebt zu haben. Und zwei Tage später liegt er auf der Krankenstation. Es ist eine neue Situation für sie. Sie ist überfordert, weil sie zufällig noch schwanger ist. Der Schock setzt später ein. So habe ich es mir gedacht und ich hoffe, das ist nachvollziehbar? Ich hab lange hin und her überlegt, wie ich den Unterschied zwischen der „typischen" Hermine und der „neuen" Hermine gestalte. Ich versuche aufzuzeigen, dass sie sich durch Lucius verändert. Dies hier war eine kleine Demonstration. Natürlich würde die „alte" Hermine ihre Nase in Büchern vergraben. Aber sie gerät zusehends in eine Art Abhängigkeit von Lucius. Ist das zu unklar?

Ich möchte mich hier bei allen Reviewern bedanken, ihr seid klasse lächel Und ab dem nächsten Kapitel gibt's wieder Einzeldank, versprochen


	65. Mr und Mrs Granger

**Kapitel 65 – Mr. und Mrs. Granger**

**Streue nur gute Körner aus und sorge nicht, was aus ihnen wird. ****  
**Theodor Fontane

„Hermine?"

Die junge Hexe riss die Augen auf und sah Snape an, der ihren Blick fragend erwiderte.

„Hermine?"

Die angesprochene schlug sich die Decke weg, schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und hastete zu einem kleinen Stuhl, auf dem ihr Zauberstab lag. Sekunden später war sie angezogen.

Snape hatte dezent zur Seite gesehen, als sie, nur im Nachthemd bekleidet, aus dem Bett sprang. Dennoch hatte er noch einen Blick auf ihre schlanken Beine erhaschen können. Sämtliche weiterführende Gedanken verbot er sich und nahm sich vor, dringen einmal wieder zu seinem alten Selbst wieder zu finden.

Hermine hatte das Bett, indem sie bis gerade eben gelegen hatte, schließlich in einen zweiten Stuhl verwandelt und drehte sich gerade um, als zwei Personen auftauchten.

„Mum! Daddy", rief sie und lief ihren Eltern entgegen. Nacheinander umarmte sie beide und setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf, das dennoch ein wenig gezwungen wirkte.

„Mine." Ihre Mutter streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange, während ihr Vater zuerst zu Lucius, dann zu Snape herüber sah. Er trat auf den Professor zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Granger. Hermines Vater", stellte er sich vor.

Snape ignorierte die Begrüßungsgeste und nickte knapp. Dann verschwand er.

„Er scheint noch immer nicht umgänglicher geworden zu sein, oder?", fragte die Mutter grinsend. Da Mr. und Mrs. Granger bei Hermines Schulabschluss gewesen waren, kannten sie Snape natürlich. Ebenso hatte Hermine in ihren Schuljahren von dem verhassten Zaubertrankprofessor gesprochen, so dass ihre Eltern über seine soziale Inkompetenz vollkommen im Bilde waren.

Hermine nickte schnell. „Lasst uns in meine Wohnung gehen." Sie hakte sich bei ihrer Mutter unter und wollte auch ihren Vater mit sich ziehen, doch dieser betrachtete den blassen, blonden Mann mit typisch väterlicher Eifersucht. „Wer ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch. Auch Hermines Mutter näherte sich jetzt, nachdem sie sich von Hermine gelöst hatte, dem Bett und betrachtete den Zauberer, der da drin lag.

„Das erklär ich euch alles später. Wollen wir in meine Wohnung, einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien machen oder nach Hogsmeade?" Hermine liebte ihre Eltern und freute sich ernsthaft sie zu sehen. „Ward ihr eigentlich schon mal in Hogsmeade?", fragte sie interessiert.

Das Ehepaar Granger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann muss ich euch unbedingt alles zeigen", rief Hermine glücklich aus und zog ihre Eltern mit sich.

In Hogsmeade angekommen musste sich Hermine ein Lachen verkneifen. Ihr Vater sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der für eine Nacht in einer Spielzeugfabrik eingesperrt worden war. Auch ihre Mutter sah sich neugierig um und drückte sich aufgeregt an den Schaufenstern die Nase platt.

Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihre Eltern. Die beiden waren überrascht gewesen, als ihre Tochter den Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte. Erst in Hermines drittem Schuljahr fanden sie heraus, von wem Hermine die Gabe geerbt hatte (eine Urgroßmutter väterlicherseits). Dies alles war Neuland für sie. Da sie selbst nicht zaubern konnten, gierten sie geradezu danach, sich von Hermine verschiedene Sachen zeigen zu lassen. Sie waren der Zauberwelt gegenüber aufgeschlossen, auch wenn es für sie ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Gedanke gewesen war, dass ihre Tochter doch erheblich anders war, als die Kinder in ihrem Bekannten- und Freundeskreis. Doch als sie sahen, wie glücklich Hermine war, waren auch sie glücklich. Sie liebten ihr einziges Kind eben über alles.

Das erste Mal waren sie mit der Zauberwelt in Berührung gekommen, als sie Hermines Schulsachen eingekauft hatten. Damals kannte Hermine noch niemanden und daher verlief das ganze Unternehmen ein wenig schwieriger. Doch da Hermine eine intelligente Hexe war und auch ihre Eltern nicht gerade dumm genannt werden konnten, hatten sie sich schnell zurecht gefunden. In Hermines zweitem Schuljahr hatten Mr. und Mrs. Granger die Weasleys zum ersten Mal getroffen und sich auf Anhieb mit ihnen verstanden, wenngleich ihnen am Anfang nicht ganz klar gewesen worden war, ob Mr. Weasley sie nicht auf den Arm nahm. Doch schnell hatten die Eltern mit der putzigen Familie Freundschaft geschlossen. Sie waren bei Hermines Abschlussball zugegen und als Hermine und Ron heirateten, konnten sie sich schon verhältnismäßig gut zurecht finden. Selbst der zauberhafte Fuchsbau warf sie nicht mehr aus der Bahn.

Doch Hogsmeade war ein anderes Kaliber. Natürlich hatte Hermine ihnen erzählt, dass es sich um das einzige Dorf in ganz England handelte, in dem nur wahre Hexen und Zauberer lebten. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Ehepaar Granger eine Mischung aus Feenwald und Hexenkessel erwartet.

Mutter Granger stand mittlerweile vor ‚Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat' und betrachtete interessiert die Auslage. „John, komm mal her", rief sie aufgeregt und ihr Mann löste sich nur ungern von dem vor ihm liegenden Schaufenster. Als er neben seine Frau trat, sah er nachdenklich die Schaufensterpuppe an. Es war eine Frau mit einem bodenlangen, lila-oliv changieren Kleid und einem passenden Umhang jeweils vier Nuancen tiefer.

„Tres chic", kommentierte er. „Damit würdest du bestimmt bei Großtante Muriel punkten."

Jane knuffte ihn in die Seite und lachte, als sie Hermines fragenden Blick sah. „An deiner Hochzeit mit Ron hat sie mich zur Seite genommen und kritisch beäugt. Auf mein Fragen, was denn los sei, meinte sie, ich sehe aus wie ein Muggel." Hermine grinste. Tante Muriel hatte nachhaltig Eindruck auf ihre Eltern gemacht.

„Wollt ihr zu Madam Rosmerta?"

„In die Drei Besen? Aber gern." Ihr Vater nickte begeistert und Hermine staunte. Sie hatte nach ihrem dritten Schuljahr, also nachdem sie das erste Jahr nach Hogsmeade durfte, von Madam Rosmerta erzählt. Seitdem nie wieder. Ihre Eltern schienen sich daran zu erinnern. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, schließlich hatte die junge Hexe ihre Intelligenz von beiden geerbt.

Madam Rosmerta kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Hermine zu und drückte sie an ihren großen Busen. „Mein armes, armes Mädchen, es tut mir ja so leid", sagte sie. „Der Arme Charlie. Oh wie schrecklich."

Hermine nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Madam Rosmerta-"

„Ach unterlass den Kinderkram", sagte die Wirtin energisch. „Lass das Madam Weg. Mit Minerva duz ich mich schließlich auch."

„Ok… Rosmerta, dies sind meine Eltern." Sie stellte einander vor. „Haben Sie … Hast du eventuell einen Tisch, an dem man ungestört reden kann?"

Die Wirtin nickte, drehte sich um und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu, an dem schon vor ein paar Tagen Lucius und Snape gesessen hatten. Rosmerta beförderte die beiden Männer, die dort saßen bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich an einen anderen Tisch und fuhr einladend über die Holzoberfläche. „Drei Butterbier?"

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie tatsächlich ungestört. Hermine nahm jeweils eine Hand ihrer Eltern und drückte sie. „Ich freu mich, dass ihr da seid. Aber erzählt, was macht ihr hier? Wie kommt ihr hier her? Und warum?"

,Liebling, wir hoffen, es geht dir gut.'

John Granger strich seiner Tochter über das Haar. „Wir haben uns schon seid Monaten nichts mehr von dir gehört. Molly wollte uns komischerweise nichts sagen, daher haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht. Wir haben dir mehrere Eulen geschickt." Hermine hatte ihren Eltern nach dem Untergang Voldemorts eine Posteule geschenkt, um mit ihnen in Kontakt bleiben zu können. „Aber du hast uns nie geantwortet-"

Hermine fiel siedendheiß ein, dass sich bestimmt sechs oder sieben Briefe ihrer Eltern auf dem Tisch stapelten „Tut mir leid, ich war völlig im Stress." Sie machte einen zerknirschten Eindruck.

„-da haben wir an Professor McGonagall geschrieben und sie gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Wir wollten keine Einzelheiten wissen, einfach nur, dass du noch lebst."

Ihre Eltern machten sich, seitdem sie von Hermines Rolle beim Untergang des Dunklen Lords gehört hatten, immer noch große Sorgen um ihre Tochter. Hermine nahm es gerührt zur Kenntnis. Sie fühlte sich nicht überprüft, sie wusste, ihre Eltern meinten es nur gut.

„Naja und dann", fuhr ihre Mutter fort, „bekamen wir heute ein Schreiben mit so einer Identifikationsnummer und einigen Anweisungen…. Du weißt schon, so ein Ding was du in der Hand hältst und Sekunden später stehst du woanders."  
„Portschlüssel?"

„Genau. Wir wurden von dem Hausmeister abgeholt, da wir direkt vor Hogwarts landeten. Also, Magie ist schon was Feines", rief ihr Vater begeistert.

„Weißt du Liebling", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. „Wir wollen dir nicht zu nahe treten oder uns aufdrängen, aber du bist unser einziges Kind. Wir lieben dich." Sie streichelte Hermines Handrücken. „Also, erzählt, was ist los?"

Die junge Hexe schloss die Augen. Seitdem sie sich mit ihren Freunden überworfen hatte, fehlte ihr jemand, mit dem sie reden konnte. Sicher, sie konnte zu Minerva oder Pomona gehen, aber das war irgendwie etwas anderes. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie scheute sich davor. Aber war es die richtige Entscheidung mit ihren Eltern zu reden? Die beiden liebten sie, aber konnten sie sie auch verstehen?

„Minchen", sagte ihr Vater leise. „Egal was es ist, du kannst mit uns reden. Wir sind immer für dich da."

Was konnte schon groß falsch daran sein? Sie wollte es zumindest versuchen…

„Also", begann Hermine stockend. „Es ist wegen Ron. Ich hab damals wirklich gedacht, dass wir uns lieben, aber mittlerweile ist das irgendwie anders geworden…" Sie sah ihre Eltern an, doch in deren Augen lag kein Vorwurf. „Ich glaube, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort waren wir einfach … zu beschäftigt mit der Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Geborgenheit und so habe ich mir schließlich eingeredet, ich würde Ron lieben. Nicht, weil ich es wirklich tat, sondern weil ich es wollte…. Könnt ihr das verstehen?"

Jane Granger nickte. „Natürlich, Liebling. Ihr ward damals in einer Ausnahmesituation. Ihr habt euch gegenseitig Halt gegeben und da ein Gefühl als Liebe fehltinterpretiert. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Das ist psychologisch gesehen, ein völlig normales Gefühl. Menschen neigen in Extremsituationen dazu, jede kleinste noch so schöne Empfindung überzuinterpretieren. Sie klammern sich daran wie ein Ertrinkender an den berühmten Strohhalm. Aus diesem Gefühl, diesem Gedanken, oder was auch immer, können sie Kräfte mobilisieren, über die sie unter anderen Umständen nicht verfügen könnten. Das ist völlig normal."

Mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihre Mum an. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Jane Granger erst Psychologie studiert hatte, bevor sie sich für das Zahnarztstudium entschlossen hatte. Sie nickte. „Also… habe ich Ron nicht hintergangen?"

„Nicht mit deiner Empfindung. Aber vielleicht mit dem Umgang? Was hast du dann getan?"

„Ich habe Minerva besucht und sie hat mir die Stelle in Hogwarts angeboten. Ich wollte auf Abstand zu Ron und meinem ehemaligen Leben gehen, um für mich zu klären, wie die Dinge stehen. Ich dachte, ich könnte was retten… Aber … hier in Hogwarts ist mit klar geworden, dass ich Ron als Bruder sehe, nicht als Mann."

Jane nickte nachdenklich. „Weiß er das?"

„Nein, soweit sind wir noch nicht gekommen. Zwei seiner Brüder sind mittlerweile verstorben und da empfand ich es als unpassend, über eine Trennung zu sprechen, zumal das nicht so ganz einfach ist."

Das Ehepaar sah sich rasch an. „Wer ist verstorben?"

„George und Charlie."

„Oh… Wie?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Angeblich hat George die Dursleys ermordet und dann sich selbst umgebracht, aber das glaube ich nicht. Und bei Charlie weiß das keiner. Das war erst vor ein paar Tagen."

Man sah John und Jane Granger an, dass sie diese Nachricht erstmal verdauen mussten. Sie kannten die Weasleysöhne nicht so gut, aber sie hatten sie gemocht und sie bedauerten aufrichtig den Verbleib der beiden.

Schließlich hob ihr Vater wieder den Kopf und sah Hermine an. „Wieso ist eine Trennung nicht einfach?"

Hermine seufzte. „Eine Trennung schon, aber nicht die Scheidung."

„Warum? Einer reicht die Scheidung ein und der andere stimmt zu."

„In der magischen Welt läuft das anders, Dad… Du musst dir das so vorstellen, der Minister, er heißt Erebos Graves, muss dem zustimmen. Es kommt in der Zauberwelt gleich mit einer Härtefallscheidung. Der Richter bzw. der Minister, hört sich beide Seiten an und entscheidet dann, ob die Scheidung angemessen ist oder nicht. Dazu müsst ihr wissen, dass hier eine Trennung unüblich ist, geradezu ein Skandal. Man trennt sich nicht einfach so. Die Zauberer und Hexen sind da ein wenig … zurückgeblieben." Hermine fixierte ihr Butterbierglas. „Der Minister muss also zustimmen… Und wenn er es nicht tut, gibt's keine Scheidung."

John Granger kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das heißt also, dass eine Scheidung erfolgreich sein kann, wenn man sich mit dem Minister arrangiert. Es hängt also von einer Person ab?"

Hermine nickte.

Diesmal war es ihre Mutter, die das Wort ergriff. „Und du glaubst, der Minister würde eurer Scheidung nicht zustimmen?"

„Aber woher-?"

„Du bist meine Tochter, Liebling. Mütter spüren so etwas."

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt von Lucius zu reden. „Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, bin ich jemandem begegnet-"

„HA! Also doch", schnaubte John.

„-in den ich mich verliebt habe und er sich in mich-"

„Wer ist der Kerl, der seine Pfoten nicht von einer verheirateten Frau lassen kann?", tobte John.

„-aber er und der Minister… Naja, das könnte problematisch werden."

Jane warf ihrem Mann einen warnenden Blick zu. „Das klingt in der Tat äußerst umständlich", meinte sie. „Dieser Mann…. Ist das der Blonde? An dessen Bett du heute gesessen hast?"

Hermine nickte.

„Dem werde ich mal was erzählen!"

„Sei ruhig, John", befahl Mrs. Granger. „Dir geht es doch nicht darum, ob Hermine verheiratet ist oder nicht. Dir geht es einfach gegen den Strich, dass sich ein Mann für deine Tochter interessiert. Bei Ron hast du auch Stress gemacht."

Der Angesprochene zog sich schmollend zurück und Hermine sah ihre Mutter dankbar an.

„Er ist … nicht in deinem Alter oder?"

Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. „Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit ‚zu alt'. In der Zaubereiwelt werden die Leute 160 Jahre und älter, da fallen 25 Jahre nicht ins Gewicht."

„FÜNFUNDZWANZIGJAHRE? Der ist fast so alt WIE ICH?" John Granger starrte seine Tochter verblüfft an.

„Luc ist fünfzehn Jahre jünger als du, Dad."

Jane nahm erneut Hermines Hand. „Du musst schon zugeben, dass das für uns eher … ungewöhnlich ist, Liebling. Wir wollen nur dein bestes und das Alter ist sekundär. Doch ich befürchte, dass ein 47jähriger Mann bereits Dinge erlebt hat, von denen du nichts weißt."

Hermine lachte auf. ‚Stimmt, ich war nie aktiver Todesser, leite kein Imperium, habe nicht die Macht, den Minister zu erpressen und nebenbei bin ich auch nicht ständig in Lebensgefahr.'

Als sie den fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter sah, seufzte sie. „Er hat Dinge erlebt, die ich nicht mal im Entferntesten kennen lernen möchte, Mum."

„Was soll das heißen?" Jane Granger war sofort misstrauisch. Wenn es um ihre Tochter ging, konnte sie zur Löwin werden.

„Ach Mum… Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Luc tut mit gut und ich liebe ihn."

„Luc?" Man sah Mrs. Granger angestrengt nachdenken und nur Sekunden später war wieder einmal klar, von wem Hermine ihren Verstand geerbt hatte. „Luc…. Lucius. Lucius Malfoy?"

„Ähm…"

„Es gab doch einen Jungen zu deiner Schulzeit, der hieß Malfoy…" Wieder verfiel Hermines Mutter ins Brüten. „Warte… Zweites Schuljahr. Winkelgasse. Bücher. Lockhardt. Kleiner geleckt aussehender Junge, imposanter, schwarzgekleideter Mann mit langen platinblonden Haaren und einem Spazierstock. Von ihm ging eine machtvolle und beklemmende Aura aus."

In Momenten wie diesen hasste Hermine das fotografische Gedächtnis ihrer Mutter.

„Kind, sind der Mann, an den ich denke, und dein Luc ein und dieselbe Person?"

Die junge Hexe nickte.

„Na Halleluhja."

Irritiert sah Mr. Granger zwischen seinen beiden Frauen hin und her. Er selbst hatte durchaus einen brillanten Verstand, soweit es seinen Beruf betraf, konnte sich aber nicht mit dem Erinnerungsvermögen seiner Frau messen. „Wovon redet ihr?"

„Wir waren vor Hermines zweitem Schuljahr Bücher kaufen. Erinnerst du dich?", erklärte Jane. „Wir trafen das erste Mal auf die Weasleys." John nickte. „Du hattest dich gut mit Arthur unterhalten, daher ist dir wohl nicht aufgefallen, dass der … Freund… unserer Tochter damals im Buchladen mit seinem Sohn aufgetaucht war."

„SOHN?"

Hermine beeilte sich, ihren Vater zu beruhigen. „Er war verheiratet. Seine Frau und sein Sohn sind aber bei einem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen."

„Anschlag?", echoten ihre Eltern.

„Ein Todesser war ins Manor eingedrungen und hat sie ermordert."

„Manor?"

„Das Anwesen der Malfoy."

„MO-MENT", befahl Mr. Granger, stand auf und ging zur Theke. Zurück kam er mit zwei Butterbier und einem Feuerwhiskey für sich. „So, und nun ganz langsam. Wer ist der Kerl?"

Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Lucius Malfoy ist zurzeit Geschichtslehrer in Hogwarts und der Vater eines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden von mir."

„Was hat er vorher gemacht?" – „Er war … Unternehmer."

„Wo wohnt er sonst genau?" – „In der Grafschaft Whiltshire, auf seinem Landsitz Malfoy Manor."

„Meint er es ernst mit dir?" – „Ja, natürlich", empörte sich Hermine. „Er liebt mich."

„Was soll ein Mann, der so verdammt gut aussieht, mit meiner Tochter?" – „Was soll das heißen, Dad? Hältst du mich für unattraktiv?"

„Nein, Mäuschen", versuchte Mr. Granger seine Tochter zu beschwichtigen. „Natürlich nicht, du bist wunderschön. Aber … du bist noch so entsetzlich jung und er sucht bestimmt eine Frau, die in bestimmten Dingen besonders … erfahren ist und…"  
„Sprichst du aus eigener Erfahrung?", giftete Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber… wer ist das denn? Ich meine, es geht hier um meine Lieblingstochter, ich kann sie doch nicht einfach einem wildfremden Mann anvertrauen."

„Er ist der Duke of Whiltshire, falls dir das was sagt."

Mr. Granger bekam große Augen. „DER Duke of Whiltshire, der sich im Oberhaus für die Rechte der Mittelklasse einsetzt?"

„Tut er das?", fragte Hermine verblüfft. „Aber … warum setzt er sich für… Muggel ein?" Hermine durchscannte ihre Erinnerungen, doch sie stieß auf nichts, was sie mit dieser Information in Verbindung bringen konnte. Es kam ihr mehr als komisch vor, dass sich ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy für Belange der Muggel einsetzen sollte. Dem musste sie nachgehen. „Und überhaupt, woher kennst du ihn?"

„Aus der Zeitung, dem Fernsehen… Aber, er sieht komplett anders aus, als der Mann, den wir vorhin gesehen haben…"

Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen. „Er ist ein Todesser, nicht wahr?" Die junge Hexe wurde blass. „Du hast in unserem Frankreichurlaub nach deinem dritten Schuljahr von ihnen erzählt. Draco sei ein arrogantes Arschloch und sein Vater ein verfluchter Todesser… Todesser waren doch die Anhänger von Voldemort, den zu bekämpfen du mitgeholfen hast…" Sie richtete den Blick auf ihre Tochter. „Was geht hier vor, Hermine?"

* * *

**Begriffe:****  
**- changieren: verändern, wechseln  
- Oberhaus: Das englische Parlament besteht aus einem Unterhaus (House of Commons), in dem Vertreter des Volkes sitzen, und einem Oberhaus (House of Lords), das aus dem nichterblichen Verdienstadel nebst Erblords gebildet wird. Allerdings wurde dies durch Tony Blair geändert. In QED ignoriere ich diese Reform dezent. 


	66. Eine schwere Entscheidung

**Kapitel 66 – Eine schwere Entscheidung******

**Sie sieht trotz Schatten noch das Licht,****  
****Sie hängt am Leben, an den Menschen,****  
****Doch wie ein Engel ist sie nicht.****  
**Engel der Verdammten, von: Juliane Werding

Hermine schluckte. „Ähm…" Sie verfluchte das Gedächtnis ihrer Mutter noch mehr. Was sollte sie nun machen? Versuchen alles abzuwiegen und ihre Eltern zu beschwichtigen? Sie befürchtete, dass ihr Vater durchdrehen konnte, wenn er erfuhr, dass sich sein kleines Mädchen einen so genannten ‚BadGuy' geangelt hatte. In seiner Vorstellung sah er Hermine an der Seite eines gutsituierten Anwalts oder Arztes, natürlich in ihrem Alter, mit zwei Kindern, einem Hund und einem Haus. Wenn es sein musste, dann konnte er auch einen Zauberer an ihrer Seite akzeptieren, Ron war zwar nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber er hatte sich mit der Zeit arrangieren können. Doch nun schien es, dass seine Tochter nicht nur sämtliche Vorstellungen, die er für sie gehegt hatte, über Bord warf, sondern dass sie seine schlimmsten Alpträume wahr machen wollte. Hermine grinste innerlich bei dem Gedanken, wie ihr Vater Lucius bei seiner Mutter, also Hermines Oma, vorstellen konnte. „Hallo Mutter, dass ist der neue Freund deiner Enkelin. Er ist zurzeit Lehrer in Hogwarts und war früher ranghöchstes Mitglied einer äußerst dubiosen Gruppierung mit den Strukturen der Mafia und einem nazistischen Auftreten. Aber, keine Sorge, eigentlich will er nur spielen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszuprusten, doch der strenge Blick ihrer Mutter ließ sie vorsichtig nicken. „Ja, schon. Er war ein Todesser."

„Todesser?", warf John Granger ein. „Sind das nicht diese SS-Verschnitte der Zauberwelt?" Er hatte so laut gesprochen, dass sämtliche Gespräche verstummten und sich jeder nach ihnen umsah.

Hermine rutschte tiefer auf ihre Bank. „Dad. PSCHT!", fauchte sie. „Auch wenn wohl die Meisten hier keine Ahnung haben, was ein ‚SS-Verschnitt' ist, so könnte immer einer anwesend sein, der das kennt und dann kommen wir beide in Teufels Küche."

Er hob entschuldigend die Hände, sah sich um und beugte sich dann vor. „Das sind doch diese schwarzgekleideten Männer gewesen, die Voldemort persönlich unterstanden?" Da er kein Magier war, konnte er den Namen schon immer ohne zusammenzuzucken aussprechen. „Am Anfang waren es doch nur eine Handvoll, die ihm nachliefen und zum Schluss, bei eurem Endkampf, war die Zahl doch enorm gewachsen, wenngleich im Verhältnis gering? Ich verstehe nie, wieso ein Drittel eine ganze Gesellschaft beherrschen konnte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt kann ich nicht begreifen, dass man jemanden verehrt, der offensichtlich kranke Phantasien hat. Ich meine, wie kann man andere aufgrund ihres Glaubens, ihrer Herkunft oder ihrer Ansicht als minderwertiger einstufen und ansehen? Das bleibt mir ein Rätsel."

„Angst und Einschüchterung", warf Mrs. Granger ein. „Macht ist verführerisch. Die meisten waren kleine, unbedeutende Persönlichkeiten und plötzlich war jemand da, der ihnen einen Sinn gegeben hat. Der ihnen Macht gab. Sie waren plötzlich wer und andere zitterten vor ihnen. Zumal sie es vor sich rechtfertigen konnten, indem sie sagten, es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen. Sie waren nur dazu da, eine historische Auflage zu erfüllen."

„Apropos Aufgabe. Was genau war eigentlich deren Anordnung? War es die persönliche Leibgarde Voldemorts? Waren sie ihm hörig? Hat dein Malfoy Muggelgeborene aus Überzeugung verfolgt und getötet. Das hat er, nicht wahr?" 

„Dad, ich-"

„Und mit so einem bist du zusammen?" Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Kind. Der Mann hat früher Leute wie dich ermordet. Wer weiß was er jetzt plant? Vielleicht will er sich dein Vertrauen erschleichen, nur um hinterher sonst was mit dir anzustellen?"

„JA, mit so einem bin ich zusammen", fauchte sie. „Und es herrschte ganz besonders früher ein Vorurteil gegen Muggelgeborene, genauso wie jetzt Vorurteile gegen ehemalige Todesser auftauchen." Sie wusste, sie machte es sich jetzt gerade zu einfach, doch sie wollte ihre Liebe nicht verteidigen. „Dad, glaub mir, ich war am Anfang genauso misstrauisch und habe versucht ihn zu meiden… Aber wir kamen ins Gespräch. Und er hat sich geändert. Glaub mir bitte… Ich könnte niemandem vertrauen, von dem ich wüsste, dass er mich meiner Abstammung wegen hasst. Er hat eingesehen, dass er Fehler gemacht hat und er bereut seine Vergangenheit zutiefst." Flehentlich sah sie ihre Eltern abwechselnd an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht verstehen könnt. Ich konnte es am Anfang auch nicht, aber… er hat sich wirklich geändert. Und er würde mir niemals wehtun. Er liebt mich. Und ich ihn." Fast schon trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Das Ehepaar Granger sah sich lange an. Schließlich nickte Mrs. Granger. „Kind, du bist erwachsen. Weder können noch wollen wir dir etwas vorschreiben. Wir bitten dich nur vorsichtig zu sein." Sie strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, du verzeihst uns, dass wir beide Vorbehalte gegen diesen Mann haben. Wir kennen ihn nur aus deinen Erzählungen und da haben wir nicht gerade das Vertrauenerweckendste gehört." Jetzt nahm sie Hermines Hand. „Dein Vater und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich, Liebling. Wir wollen dir nichts Böses. Wir wollen dir nur Gutes. Wenn du meinst, deine Liebe in diesem Mann gefunden zu haben… Hör auf zu schnauben John… dann werden wir das akzeptieren. Aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass wir ihn sofort mit offenen Armen empfangen werden."

„Richte ihm aus, wenn er dir auch nur ein Haar krümmt, ist er dran. Dann kann er sich seinen Duke-of-sonstwas in den Allerwertesten schieben. Ich mache ihn fertig", knurrte John Granger.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an. Sowohl Hermine als auch ihre Mutter, die die Zauberwelt nicht so gut kannte, waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass Mr. Granger im Zweifelsfalle keine Chance gegen Lucius Malfoy hatte. Doch beide Frauen dachten nicht daran, ihm die Illusion zu nehmen. Sie wussten, dass er es nur gut meinte und seine Tochter mit allem verteidigen wollte, was ihm zur Verfügung stand.

„Erzähl uns von ihm", forderte Mrs. Granger schließlich ihre Tochter auf und ignorierte die gemurmelten Worte ihres Mannes.

Hermines Augen begannen sofort zu leuchten. „Er ist wunderbar… Einfühlsam, zärtlich, liebevoll, zuvorkommend, er liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und verteidigt mich. Ich war mit ihm auf einer … Party und er hat sich echt super um mich gekümmert. Und als wir auf einen von Voldemorts Leuten trafen, hat er mich sogar in Schutz genommen und sich öffentlich zu mir bekannt. Es … er ist unglaublich", schwärmte sie und John Granger verdrehte die Augen.

„Was sagen deine Freunde zu ihm?"

Hermine knurrte innerlich auf. So sehr sie ihre Mutter liebte, so sehr hasste sie deren Fähigkeit die Finger in die richtige Wunde zu legen. „Naja", sagte sie. „Die sind nicht soooo begeistert von ihm."

„Aber sie stehen zu dir?"

„Nicht so wirklich." Hermine begann auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Tolle Freunde. Nur weil der Mann an deiner Seite ihnen nicht passt, lassen sie dich allein? Unglaublich. Ich hab ja schon immer gewusst, dass dein Harry gar nicht so toll ist, wie du immer erzählt hast."

Mrs. Granger biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszulachen. „Vergib ihm", raunte sie ihrer Tochter zu. „Er ist sogar auf Harry eifersüchtig."

„Bin ich nicht… Aber… ach verdammt. Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht, Mäuschen." Mr. Granger seufzte. „Und wenn das ausgerechnet dieser Mann sein soll, dann muss es halt so sein."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das heißen, Dad?"

„Das heißt, dass ich ihm mit äußerster Vorsicht und höchstem Misstrauen begegnen werde, aber das Messer vorerst in der Tasche lasse. Ich ramme es ihm erst in die Brust, wenn er dir wehtun sollte."

Hermine strahlte ihren Vater glücklich an. „Danke, du bist der beste Dad der Welt."

„Hmpf", knurrte er und hatte eine Millisekunde später seine Tochter im Arm. „Aber ich wird mich trotzdem über ihn erkundigen", murrte er.

Hermine nickte lachend. Ihr war klar, dass dieses ‚Zugeständnis' ein riesiger Schritt war.

„Wenigstens gäbe er ein hübsches Bild mit einem Messer in der Brust ab", knurrte er gespielt böse.

„Warum liegt er eigentlich auf der Krankenstation?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter. 

„Er war mit Charlie zusammen… Bei dem Angriff und … naja, er ist knapp dem Tod entronnen."

„War das ein Racheangriff seitens seiner alten Kumpane, weil er die Seiten gewechselt hat?" Mrs. Granger sah eindeutig interessiert aus. 

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Es ist alles möglich. Niemand war dabei."

„Er ist aber unschuldig?", knurrte Mr. Granger, der sich eigentlich noch immer nicht mit dem neuen Mann in Hermines Leben anfreunden wollte.

„Ja, Dad, das ist er", lächelte Hermine. Sie sah in die lächelnden Gesichter ihrer Eltern. Sie wusste, sie hatte vorerst einen Sieg errungen. Aber noch wollte sie ihnen nichts davon erzählen, dass die beiden Großeltern wurden. Sie hatte im Gefühl, dass es besser wäre noch ein wenig zu schweigen…


	67. Bitte um Vergebung

**Kapitel 67 – Bitte um Vergebung**

**Doch die wahre Macht, die uns regiert,  
ist die schändliche, unendliche, verzehrende, zerstörende und ewig unstillbare Gier**  
„Unstillbare Gier", aus: Tanz der Vampire

Trotz der vorangeschrittenen Stunde, hing der Nebel noch tief über dem Gras und die Sonne konnte sich kaum durch diese Wand kämpfen. Dennoch war es eigenartig hell und eine Stille lastete auf den Ländereien von Malfoy Manor, die schon fast beängstigend wirkte.

Snape eilte mit großen Schritten über die Ländereien. Seit dem Ritual mit Lucius konnte er ungehindert die Grenze passieren, da ein Teil von seinem Freund in ihm war und umgekehrt. Er sah weder nach links noch nach rechts. Zu tief war er in Gedanken. Sein Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her. Die klirrende Kälte, die jetzt im November herrschte, schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Er beachtete sie scheinbar noch nicht einmal. Er versuchte ruhig zu atmen und sich zu konzentrieren. Der vor ihm liegende Besuch machte ihm zu schaffen, aber er wollte versuchen, alles so ruhig wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Shiva war eine alte Dame. Jede Aufregung konnte ihre Letzte sein.

Als er die Grenze passiert hatte, verständigte ein durchdringendes Signal den zuständigen Hauselfen, um ihn über die Ankunft des Besuchers zu informieren. Crimson schlurfte langsam zur Haustür und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als diese schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde. „Crimson wünscht Mr. Snape einen wunderschönen Tag", sagte er.

„Ja, ja." Der Tränkemeister zerrte ungeduldig an seinem Umhang und ließ ihn schließlich in die winzigen Hände des kleinen Elfen fallen. „Die die alte Dame in ihren Räumen, Crimson?"

„Bedaure, Mr. Snape. Lady Shiva befindet sich auf der Terrasse. Sie-" Weiter kam der Bedienstete nicht. Snape hatte sich abgewendet und eilte, immer drei Treppen auf einmal nehmend, in das zweite Stockwerk, auf direktem Wege zur Terrasse.

Als er Shiva erblickte, wie sie zusammengefallen auf ihrem Stuhl saß, zwei Decken um sich geschlungen, hielt er abrupt inne und schluckte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass diese Frau, der er bislang immer bedingungslos vertraut hatte, ihn belogen und betrogen hatte. Sie sah so aufrichtig und ehrlich aus. Trotz ihres Alters strahlte sie Würde und Herzlichkeit aus. Man musste sie einfach mögen. Er zählte in Gedanken bis zehn, bevor er durch die Terrassentür schritt und auf Shiva losging.

„Hallo Severus… Wie schön, dass du mich besuchst", grüsste die Dame leise, aber herzlich. Sie streckte ihre verkrümmten Hände nach Snape aus und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll durch blinde Augen an. „Komm zu mir, mein Junge."

Eine Welle der Enttäuschung durchfuhr ihn, als er auf sie zu schritt und ihre Hände in seine nahm. Snape spürte eiskalte, fast tot wirkende Finger und er schluckte den Impuls sie anzuschreien herunter. „Du wirst noch krank werden, wenn du hier weiter in der Kälte sitzt, Shiva", sagte er rau und nahm die alte Frau auf die Arme. Sie wog fast nichts. Er war erschrocken über ihren abgemagerten Zustand. „Du musst mehr essen", meinte er liebevoll und sah sie an. Auch wenn die Frau ihn wahrscheinlich arglistig getäuscht und kaltblütig missbraucht hatte, so konnte er seine Zuneigung zu ihr nicht einfach an und abschalten. Wahrscheinlich tat ihr Verrat daher auch so weh.

Als Snape sie in ihren Sessel im Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte, trat er zurück und holte die Decken. Dann rief er nach der Elfe Shivas und befahl ihr Tee zu servieren. Anschließend saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber.

„Was ist los, mein Junge?", fragte Shiva schließlich und durchbrach somit als erste die Stille.

Snape schluckte, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Ich spüre, dass du verärgert bist, Severus. Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Er schloss die Augen. Niemand, der ihn im Unterricht erlebt hatte, hätte vermutet, dass der Tränkemeister mit sich haderte. Er hatte im Unterricht sehr selten Rücksicht genommen und alles und jeden gnadenlos platt gemacht, der oder die ihm in den Weg kam. Doch jetzt saß er auf dem Sofa und betrachtete die Frau, die ihm all die Jahre näher gestanden hatte als seine eigene Mutter. Die Frau vor ihm kannte ihn und ließ ihm Zeit.

Nach einer Weile holte er tief Luft und wollte etwas sagen, doch er wurde durch eine Elfe unterbrochen, die den Tee brachte. Die Elfe half der alten Dame das heiße Gebräu einzuschenken und die entsprechende Anzahl an Zucker einzurühren. Dann zog sie sich zurück und Snape trank ein paar Schlucke, um den Augenblick zu überbrücken. „Ich hab mit Lucius gesprochen", begann er schließlich und runzelte irritiert die Stirn als er sie lächeln sah. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch zusammengesetzt habt", meinte sie. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch versteht. Ihr braucht euch gegenseitig."

Er lachte bitter. „Ja, dafür hast du schließlich gesorgt."

Shiva lehnte sich zurück. „Du bist ärgerlich", stellte sie fest. „Und ich bin der Grund. Was hat Lucius dir erzählt?"

„Sinngemäß oder wörtlich?"

Sie lächelte sanft. „Wie es dir beliebt, Severus."

Er sammelte kurz seine Gedanken. „Ich habe Luc von meinem Besuch erzählt, woraufhin er wissen wollte, was du gewollt habest. Er meinte, du seiest an allem Schuld. Natürlich fragte ich was er dir eigentlich genau vorwirft und er sagte, du seiest eine, ich zitiere: ‚intrigante, böse, alte Frau." Shiva zog die Augenbrauchen hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Nach eine Weile", fuhr Snape fort, „sagte er mir dann, er hasse dich, da du ihn und mich wie Bauern auf deinem Schachbrett hin und her schicktest, wobei es dir völlig egal sei, wie es uns erging. Du dächtest nur an deinen eigenen Vorteil. Als Beispiel hat er das Ritual genommen und dass du begeistert wärst, sich dem Schützling des Dunklen Lords annehmen zu können. Wäre ich das nicht gewesen, ich hätte dich nicht wirklich interessiert. Es ging soweit, dass du sogar die Prophezeiung erfunden habest, die Luc und mich letztendlich dazu bewogen hatte, das Ritual durchzuführen." Wieder sah er Shiva an, doch die alte Frau nippte aufmerksam an ihrem Tee. „Erzähl weiter, Severus", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich habe Legilimentik angewandt und gesehen, wie er von dir den Auftrag erhielt, sich um mich zu kümmern, obwohl er es anfangs gar nicht wollte." Snape schluckte. „Warum Shiva? Ging es dir wirklich nur um Macht? Und wenn ja, woher konntest du wissen, dass ich mich auf all das eingelassen habe? Falsch… Woher willst du wissen, dass ich wirklich hinter Voldemort gestanden habe? Ich hätte jederzeit nein sagen können und dann hättet ihr Malfoys mich am Zauberstab gehabt."

Shiva stellte die Tasse ab. „Du hättest niemals ‚Nein' gesagt."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fauchte er.

„Macht…" Die ehemalige Schwarze Königin lächelte. „Du wolltest Macht. Du warst besessen von Macht."

Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Nein", knurrte er.

„Oh doch." Sie lächelte nachsichtig. „Es geht im Leben immer um Macht. Egal wo, egal wie. Wer hat mehr Einfluss? Wer ist stärker? Wer muss sich wem unterordnen? Tom hat dir Dinge in Aussicht gestellt, die du niemals abgelehnt hättest… Weil du sie nicht gekannt hattest und immer haben wolltest. Er hat dir Macht und Einfluss versprochen und du hast danach gegiert wie ein Haifisch nach Blut. Du hättest dich niemals gegen ihn entschieden. Zu sehr warst du davon berauscht, endlich mal auf der Seite des Stärkeren zu stehen und nicht immer untergebuttert zu werden. Zu sehr hast du dich in dem Schatten der Malfoys gesonnt, um darauf zu verzichten. Du wolltest es den Jungen zeigen, die dich gequält haben und im siebten Schuljahr hattest du endlich die Gelegenheit. Du hast es genossen, Severus… Es war der Triumph deines Lebens als du Peter Pettigrew zu Tom Riddle gebracht hast…"

Snape schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und sprang auf. „Und was hat es mir gebracht? Lilys Tod. Ganz toll. Triumph, Triumph, du bittersüßer Sieg, du hast mir Lily genommen."

Shiva verdrehte die Augen. „Es wäre vielleicht mal an der Zeit, von dieser Frau loszukommen, Sev. Du kannst nicht ewig einer Verstorbenen Liebe hinterher trauern."

Snape hielt inne. Dann drehte er sich zu Shiva um und seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen. „Erzähl du mir nichts von Trauer. Du weißt nichts von Lily. Du weißt nichts von Artemis. Du hast keine Ahnung von meiner wirklichen Gesinnung. Du hockst hier in deinem Elfenbeinturm und wartest darauf, dass du endlich stirbst", knurrte er böse. „Also, Shiva, warum hast du die Prophezeiung erfunden?"

Wenn er sie mit seinen Worten verletzt haben sollte, so zeigte sie es nicht. Sie lehnte sich zurück in ihren Sessel und starrte in die Richtung, in der sie Severus vermutete. „Du hast Recht, mein Junge, ich bekomme hier kaum noch was mit. Das, was im Tagespropheten steht und was mir meine Elfe vorliest. Das, was du mir berichtest… Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht Anteil nehme an dir und deinem Leben." Sie seufzte. „Mit Sicherheit ging es mir anfangs nicht um dich, Severus. Damals kannte ich dich nicht. Als Tom von dir erzählt hat, sah ich in die nur eine Möglichkeit, den Einfluss der Malfoys zu festigen. Du warst so eine Art Sohn für dich. Darum hat er dir immer und immer wieder vergeben. Darum hat er dir vertraut und dich zu Dumbledore geschickt. Niemand anderes hätte das machen können, denn Tom Riddle vertraute nicht, je älter er wurde. Doch du… du warst seine Schwachstelle und deshalb hattest du relativ viel Narrenfreiheit. Er hat dich wieder aufgenommen, obwohl du damals bei seiner Wiederkehr nicht erschienen warst. Jeder andere wäre tot gewesen. Du nicht… Schon damals, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen hatten, wusste ich, was für einen Einfluss du haben wirst. Aber ich wusste auch, dass Lucius dich brauchen würde."

„Wofür?", schnaubte er.

Shiva lächelte. „Ich kenne die Malfoymänner…" Sie lächelte versonnen. „Und ich wusste, dass mein Enkel irgendwann in seinem Leben an einen Punkt ankommen würde, wo er einen Freund braucht. Nicht irgendeinen, sondern den Einen, den Richtigen."

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich es bin?", fauchte Snape.

Shiva tippte sich nachdenklich mit ihrem dünnen Finger auf die Nase. „Ich habe es gespürt, Severus. Wissen konnte ich es nicht, aber ich habe es in meinem Herzen gefühlt… Als du das erste Mal vor mir standest, wusste ich, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist und ich wusste, dass mein Enkel nur mit einem Gefährten wie dir davor bewahrt werden konnte, unter zu gehen… Wie oft hast du ihm den Hals gerettet? Ohne dich hätte ihn schon längst irgendein eifersüchtiger Ehemann ins Jenseits geschickt oder sich eine enttäuschte Frau gerächt. Er braucht dich, Severus. Und du brauchst ihn. Zwischen euch ist etwas, das von Anfang an da war… Ihr habt es nur nicht gesehen. Ich musste euch irgendwie zusammen bringen… Und dann, später, als ich dich kennengelernt habe, habe ich dich wie einen eigenen Sohn geliebt und das tu ich auch heute noch… Komm, mein Junge." Sie streckte ihre dürren Hände nach ihm aus.

Snape schluckte. Wie gern wollte er glauben, was er hörte. Dass es ihr nur um Lucius' und sein Glück gegangen war. Doch der Zweifel war gesät und er wusste nicht, ob er ihr jemals wieder würde vertrauen können. Dennoch kam er auf sie zu, kniete sich neben ihrem Sessel nieder und nahm ihre Hände.

Shiva strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht, als ich die Prophezeiung erfunden habe", gestand sie. „Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte dich davor bewahren verletzt zu werden. Ich habe sie damals erfunden, um euch dazuzubewegen das Ritual durchzuführen, weil ich geahnt habe, dass ihr beide als Einzelne scheitern würdet. Ihr ward immer Außenseiter gewesen. Die Todesser haben euch beneidet und zugleich gefürchtet… Sag mir, Severus, würdest du ohne das Ritual jetzt hier sein?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Shiva konnte es nicht sehen, doch sie hörte es auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Sie lächelte. „Vergib einer alten Frau. Auch ich bin nicht unfehlbar. Bitte, glaube mir, ich wollte dich nur beschützen. Ich liebe dich, Severus. Du bist mehr als nur der Freund meines Enkels. Du bist mein Enkel."

Ihre Worte berührten ihn. Severus Snape war verwirrt und er hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er ihr glauben konnte. Er wollte es, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Zuoft war er im Leben enttäuscht und verletzt worden. Shivas vermeintlicher Verrat traf ihn doppelt so schwer.

Als er aufblickte sah er, wie sie die Augen geschlossen und sich zurück in den Sessel gelehnt hatte. Sie hörte nicht auf ihn zu streicheln, aber er spürte, dass sie ängstlich auf seine Antwort wartete. Er seufzte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll, Shiva", begann er. „Ich weiß nur, dass du all die Jahre einer der wichtigsten Menschen für mich gewesen bist. Ich kann nicht aufhören dich zu leben, nur weil ich etwas erfahren habe, was mir wehtut. Auch jetzt kann ich dich nicht hassen, auch wenn ich es möchte… Aber ich kann dir nicht vergeben. Du hast Luc und mich angelogen und benutzt, auch wenn es vielleicht niemals deine Absicht gewesen war. Gib mir Zeit… Bitte."

Shiva nickte. „Das wird ich, mein Junge. Und glaub mir, ich habe niemals an dir gezweifelt, genauso wenig wie Tom es letztendlich getan hatte…"

Snape schnaubte.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie.

Aufmerksam beobachtete der Mann die alte Frau. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr Tom Riddles Junge…", sagte er vage.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Du hast ihn doch bewundert, wie wir alle…"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich von zwanzig Jahren Lord Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und für Dumbledore zu arbeiten begonnen hatte."

Shiva brauchte ein paar Minuten, um das Gehörte zu verdauen. Dann riss sie die runzligen Augen auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr. Sie griff sich ans Herz und sackte bewusstlos zusammen…

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- jmd. am Zauberstab haben: etwa wie bei den Muggeln: jmd. an der Backe kleben haben  
- im Elfenbeinturm sitzen: von der Realität abgeschottet sein, nichts mehr vom wahren Leben mitbekommen

**Anmerkung:**

An alle, die sich über die schnelle Einsicht der Eltern gewundert haben. Ich hab mich an meinen Eltern orientiert, als ich ihnen damals meinen ersten Freund vorgestellt habe. Er war ne absolute Katastrophe und ich befand mich in einer Trotzphase g Aber sie reagierten wirklich so. Sind meine Eltern …. Anders? Wenn ihr euch so wundert, stellt sich mir die Frage wirklich

**Danke an:**  
Falls ich nicht mehr update: Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch in ein neues Jahr und hoffe, wir lesen uns gesund und munter wieder ….


	68. Eine erste Spur

**Kapitel 68 – Die erste Spur**

**Es ist ein Irrtum, nichts zu glauben und ein Fehler, alles zu glauben.**  
Fernando De Rojas

Während eine ehemals wichtige Komponente im Kreis um Tom Riddle, dem gefürchteten Lord Voldemort, für immer zu verschwinden drohte, hielt ein weiterer Zeitungsartikel die Zaubererwelt in Aufruhr. Er war am heutigen Morgen im Tagespropheten erschienen und beschäftigte sich natürlich mit Charlie Weasleys Tod. Im Fuchsbau saßen fast alle Angehörigen und das frischgebackene Elternpaar Potter in der Küche zusammen und starrten fassungslos auf ein Foto in der Mitte der Zeitung, das Charlie Weasley und Lucius Malfoy zeigte, wie sie miteinander sprachen. Es musste irgendwann kurz nach dem Finalkampf entstanden sein, denn die beiden Männer zeigten zwar keine eindeutige Abneigung gegeneinander, aber dennoch schüttelten sie sich respektvoll die Hände

„_Reinblüter Todessersympathisant dreht durch"_

Die Überschrift prangte anklagend auf der ersten Seite. Sämtliche Köpfe waren über dem Artikel gebeugt und lasen ihn.

„_Eine altehrwürdige und überaus bekannte Familie, die schon durch eher unangenehme Schlagzeilen zu zweifelhaftem Ruhm gelangt ist, scheint nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit erhaschen zu wollen. Vor kurzem ermordete ein Sohn des Ministeriumsangestellten Arthur W. und der Hausfrau Molly W. die Zieheltern D. des legendären Harry P, der-Junge-der-uns-von-ihm-befreit-hat mitsamt der Freundin des Sohnes und beging anschließend Selbstmord. Ihre Supersonderkorrespondentin berichtete._

_Man möchte meinen, diese Familie W. aus der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole habe in den eigenen Reihen dafür gesorgt, dass sich so ein schrecklicher Vorfall nie wiederholen könnte. Aber Sie irren sich, werte Leser. Erneut drehte ein Angehöriger des kinderreichen W.-Clans durch und versuchte, wie vorher schon sein Bruder, jemanden zu ermorden, was sich aber bislang zum Glück nicht als erfolgreich erwiesen hatte._

_Wie Ihre Supersonderkorrespondentin gestern erfuhr, war der Täter am vergangenen Halloweensamstag in Hogsmeade gesehen worden, wo er mit dem Naturkundestudenten Neville L. in den ‚Drei Besen' zusammen saß. Die Besitzerin Rosmerta R. berichtet: „Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen und Charlie W. machte einen gelassenen Eindruck. Ich habe mich gewundert, dass er scheinbar locker mit dem Tod seines Bruders umging, aber jeder verarbeitet so eine schreckliche Tat ja anders, nicht wahr?" Umstehende berichteten, dass nach einer Zeit das spätere Opfer, der ehemalige, aber rehabilitierte Todesser Lucius M., das Lokal mit seinem Freund und Todesserkollegen Severus S, ebenfalls freigesprochen, betrat._

_Lucius M., den meisten aus der Zaubererwelt hinlänglich bekannt, ist derzeitig Professor in Hogwarts und genießt einen wiederhergestellten, wenngleich auch zweifelhaften Ruf. Dir letzte große Affäre des skandalträchtigen ‚Blonden Toxikums', liegt noch nicht lange zurück. Er geriet in die Schlagzeilen, als er sich am Abend des 02. Novembers diesen Jahres zu seiner neuen Beziehung, der blutjungen Lehrerin Hermine W., bekannte, die pikanterweise als beste Freundin Harry P.s gilt und zudem die Schwägerin des Täters ist. Doch dazu später mehr._

_Das Opfer verließ mit seinem Kollegen kurz vor dem Täter und dessen Bekannten die Gastwirtschaft, um sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen. Offensichtlich trafen die beiden etwa auf der Hälfte zwischen Schloss und Hogsmeade aufeinander. Vermutlich sprach Charlie W. sein Opfer an, so dass Severus S. und Neville L. ohne die beiden den restlichen Weg zur Schule gingen. Aber hier herrscht Unkenntnis über das Geschehene. Fakt ist, dass Charlie W. tot ist und Lucius M. schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation Hogwarts liegt. Ebenso fest steht, dass das Opfer keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Das wurde vom Aurorenteam hinlänglich untersucht. Der tödliche letzte Fluch kam bewiesenerweise von dem Täter. _

_Was war geschehen? Wir können nur spekulieren._

_Der wohl wahnsinnige Täter hatte einen Brief bei sich, aus dem hervor geht, dass er sich mit der Frau (so bezeichnet Lucius M. die kleine Hermine G., sie ist gerade Anfang zwanzig) des Opfers treffen wollte, um scheinbar über seinen Bruder und Ehemann der Hexe zu reden. Als er dann den Mann traf, der seinem Bruder die Frau ausgespannt hatte, musste Charlie W. rot gesehen haben. Er stürzte sich auf den älteren Mann (Spuren am Tatort belegen dieses), offenbar mit der Absicht, den extrem gutaussehenden Geliebten seiner Schwägerin zu foltern und zu ermorden. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieses Gewissensbisse und versuchte mit Charlie W. zu reden, da sich keinerlei Spuren von Gegenwehr finden lassen. Nachdem der Täter glaubte, sein Opfer sei tot, brachte er sich selbst um. Scheinbar hat die Familie W. eine Vorliebe, sich feige aus der Affäre zu ziehen, nachdem sie brutal und mitleidslos gefoltert und gemordet haben._

_Was sich allerdings genau zugetragen hat, kann nur Lucius M. berichten, der noch immer im Koma liegt, und dessen Überlebenschancen nicht gut stehen._

_Dies alles lässt nur einen Schluss zu: Die Familie W. ist scheinbar dem Wahnsinn verfallen und das Ministerium sollte sich dringen diesem Klüngel annehmen, indem es sie alle wegsperrt. Nur so können wir in Zukunft beruhigt schlafen gehen. Diese W.s gefährden unser aller Leben. _

_Zuallererst fordere ich den Rauswurf des Ministeriumsangestellten Arthur W., da man nicht weiß, ob auch er irgendwann durchdrehen und womöglich das ganze Ministerium in die Luft sprengen wird. Dann fordere ich eine genaue Untersuchung der Fälle und entsprechende Maßnahmen für die restlichen Familienmitglieder. Es wäre verantwortungslos keine Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Wer kann sich selbst und seine Kinder dann noch in Sicherheit wähnen, solange diese Familie frei herumläuft?_

_Lesen Sie mehr über die weiteren, verblieben Mitglieder auf Seite zwei, drei, fünf und sieben. _

_Ihre Supersonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn_

Niemand hatte mitbekommen, dass sich die Tür geöffnet und Großtante Muriel in das Haus gestapft war. „Was ist hier los?", fragte sie missgelaunt und ein kollektives Aufstöhnen ging durch die Weasleyreihe. Schließlich fasste sich Harry Potter ein Herz und ging auf Großtante Muriel zu, die er seit seiner Hochzeit mit Ginny ebenso nennen durfte. „Großtante Muriel", begrüßte er sie halbherzig. „Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du kommen wolltest."

Sie schnaubte. „Es war ja auch eher spontan. Als ich diesen Artikel gelesen habe, habe ich beschlossen, euch beizustehen. Was wagt es diese … diese Schnepfe so einen Artikel zu schreiben? Die werden wir fertig machen!" Großtante Muriel ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Hol mir mal meine Tasche, Ronald", wies sie den jüngsten Sohn an.

„Muriel", fragte Arthur Weasley, „können wir dir was zu trinken anbieten?" Er besann sich im letzten Moment auf die Pflichten als Gastgeber.

„Ja, einen Schnaps, wenn ihr habt… Dieses Weib!", keifte sie und pfefferte ihre Handtasche auf die Zeitung, direkt auf das Bild einer strahlenden Rita Kimmkorn. „Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht diesen Unsinn?"

„Natürlich nicht!", begehrte Mrs. Weasley. „Aber wir können uns nicht erklären, was vorgefallen war."

„Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich", zischte Harry. „Die falsche Schlange hat das irgendwie gedreht und Charlie umgebracht."

„Aber", begann Bill, „er hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich. Und der Fluch ging definitiv von Charlies Stab aus."

„Vielleicht hatte er ihn ihm entrissen und dann wieder in die Hand gedrückt, nachdem er sich selbst schwer verletzt hat."

Ginny hielt ihren Sohn im Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich mag Malfoy auch nicht, aber so ein Angriff ist einfach nicht sein Stil.

„Wie meinst du dieses?", fragte Fleur und sah Ginny mit großen Augen an.

„Naja, er ist ein Arschloch und er ist leider ein ziemlich gefährliches, kaltblütiges Arschloch, der seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder aus der Schlinge ziehen kann, aber er ist zu intelligent, um so offensichtlich vorzugehen. Er muss doch davon ausgehen, dass alle Welt deine Theorie, Harry, als erstes annehmen wird… Also, wenn er Charlie umgebracht haben wollen, dann hätte er das viel gerissener angestellt. Er ist ein Malfoy, ein simpler Mord passt nicht zu ihm."

„Vielleicht gerade deswegen?", fragte Ron.

Doch Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Und selbst wenn. Er ist mittlerweile seit über einer Woche im Koma und wenn er sich selbst verletzt hätte, um den Mord glaubhafter zu machen, so hätte er sich bestimmt so verletzt, dass er spätestens nach zwei Tagen wieder aufgewacht wäre. Er ist mediengeil und hätte die Aufregung mit Sicherheit zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollen… Ich glaub auch nicht, dass es Malfoy war. Das wär viel zu einfach."

„Aber wer war es dann?", warf nun der fast verloren gewesene Sohn Percy ein, der sich nach dem Endkampf zwar nicht vollständig mit seiner Familie ausgesöhnt hatte, aber doch wieder ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Weasleys geworden ist. „Aus dem Ministerium war es niemand. Das wüsste ich. Charlie hatte keinerlei Feinde. Wenn Malfoy tot wäre, dann sähe das ganze anders aus. Der Mann hat mehr Feinde als Galleonen bei Gringotts."

Großtante Muriel schnaubte belustigt. „Also, was haben wir?"

„Einen toten Charlie, einen schwerverletzten ehemaligen Todesser und-" Ginny unterbrach sich selbst. „Das ist es", rief sie aus. „Todesser!"

„Was?" Kaum einer hatte ihrem Gedankengang folgen können. Molly Weasley schnupfte immer in ein viel zu großes Taschentuch und betupfte sich ihre geschwollenen Augen.

Harry übernahm den Gedanken. „Genau, Ginny hat Recht. Was, wenn ein Todesser dahinter steckt? Es laufen doch noch genügend von ihnen frei rum. Die Carrow zum Beispiel oder Yaxley, oder MacNair, oder Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bills Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Bellatrix wäre die Richtige. Sie ist entsetzt, dass sich ihr Todesservorzeigeschwager von ihrem geliebten Lord abgewandt hat und irgendeinen Deal mit dem Ministerium eingegangen war. Also will sie sich rächen und ihm den Mord an Charlie in die Schuhe schieben. Charlie ist ein gefundenes Fressen für sie, da ihre Urgroßtante Cedrella mit Septimus Weasley, unseren Urgroßonkel, durchgebrannt war. Außerdem hasst sie uns, weil wir mit Muggel befreundet sind und-"

„Das passt auch zu dem Mord an den Dursleys. Sie wusste aus der Zeitung davon und hat George erpresst", rief Ginny, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Der Imperius!"

Alle liefen hektisch durcheinander.

„Wir müssen dem Minister sofort eine Eule schreiben", versuchte Arthur Weasley das Chaos zu übertönen, als in dem Moment eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte. Sofort war es im Fuchsbau ruhig und Mr. Weasley löste die Rolle vom Fuß des kleinen Kauz'. Er sah auf die Schrift und blickte dann in die Runde. „Es ist vom Minister…. Für mich!"

Die Familie schluckte und Mr. Weasley las. Als er geendet hatte, sank er blass auf einen Stuhl und öffnete sich fassungslos die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

„Was schreibt er", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich bin vorläufig suspendiert", krächzte Mr. Weasley. „Morgen kommen Leute des Ministeriums und vom St. Mungos, um sich mit jedem Einzelnen von uns zu unterhalten."

Harry haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch und griff nach der Pergamentrolle. „Der Minister soll es bloß wagen, einen von euch einweisen zu lassen. Dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!" Er las das Pergament und grinste.

„Warum grinst du?", ereiferte sich Molly Weasley und Harry wurde schlagartig ernst. Doch kurze Zeit später musste er sich wieder ein Lachen verkneifen. „Sorry", jappste er. „Aber der Zusatz ist einfach komisch."

Jetzt griff Ginny nach dem Brief, suchte nach der passenden Stelle und las vor: „Erebos Graves, Amtierender Zaubereiminister, P.S. Sollte Mr. Malfoy sterben, verleihe ich Ihrem Sohn postum den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse."

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Wer Ritas Kimmkorn ebenfalls nicht mag, möge die Hand heben lach 


	69. Liebe, Vergebung und Glaube

**Kapitel 69 – Liebe, Vergebung und Glaube**

**Und dann war da noch der Sünder, der zu seinem Gott betete:  
"Herr, eigentlich müsste ich dich jeden Tag um Vergebung bitten.  
Äh, kann ich da vielleicht ein Abo einrichten? Und gibt es da dann Rabatt?"**  
Wolfgang J. Reus,

Snape reagierte sofort. Er rief nach der Hauselfe und nahm seine Großmutter auf den Arm, um sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

Die Elfe erschien. „Magenta ist so schnell wie möglich gekommen", jappste sie.

Snape warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Gehe in mein Jugendzimmer. Im Schrank neben dem Bild mit den schwarzen Blumen findest du einen Holzkasten. Hol ihn mir – sofort."

Mit einem Plopp verschwand die Elfe und Snape wandte sich Shiva zu. „Ich dachte, du wusstest es…", murmelte er leise und streichelte ihre Hand. Als die Elfe wieder erschien suchte er mit geübten und wissenden Händen nach einer bestimmten Phiole und nach einer Muggelspritze. Manche Tränke wirkten effektiver, wenn sie intravenös gespritzt wurden – auf Muggelart. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, um die unsichtbare Barriere um die Tränke herum aufzuheben. Zum einen war die Schranke nützlich, damit die Tränke nicht in falsche Hände gerieten, zum anderen wurden sie haltbar gemacht.

Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Hauselfe, die ihn aus großen Augen ängstlich ansah. Sie und Shiva hatten in den Jahren eine besondere Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut. Auch wenn das ursprüngliche Familienoberhaupt ähnlich wie ihr Enkel über die kleinen Wesen gedacht hatte, so hatte sich ihre Auffassung mit der Zeit der Abhängigkeit geändert. Magenta war ihr einziger Bezugspunkt gewesen. Das Wesen hörte ihr zu, sprach mit ihr und half ihr. Die beiden hatten mehr und mehr ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis angenommen. So stand die Hauselfe mit hängenden Ohren und bangem Blick neben dem Bett und sah auf den leblosen Körper der Frau.

Snape seufzte. „Magenta, setz dich auf den Oberarm deiner Herrin", wies er die Untergebene an. „Es ist wichtig, dass du ihren Unterarm ruhig hältst", fuhr er fort, als er den Schreckensgeweiteten Blick sah. „Shiva ist zwar alt und schwach, doch der Körper wird sich auf die Flüssigkeit stürzen wie ein ausgehungerter Hund auf einen Knochen. Ich darf die Medizin nicht direkt spritzen, sie muss in Shivas Körper tröpfeln, ansonsten wäre die Wirkung tödlich." Die Elfe sah ihn noch immer mit großen Augen an. Er knurrte. „Anfangs wird sich ihr Körper auf den Inhalt dieser Phiole stürzen, doch dann wird er versuchen, ihn abzustoßen und sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden Kraftreserven sammeln, um sich aufzubäumen. Damit ich zu Ende spritzen kann, musst du ihren Arm ruhig halten." Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man Elfen zwar Befehle geben konnte, die sie ausführten. Doch wenn sie diese Anordnungen verstanden und den Grund erkannten, waren sie wesentlich gewissenhafter und aufmerksamer. Etwas, was jetzt unabdingbar war.

Die Elfe krabbelte auf ihre alte Freundin. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, doch sie hatte Snapes Anweisung verstanden.

Dieser hielt er die kleine Nadel der Spritze in die Flüssigkeit uns zog sie langsam auf, um nichts von der kostbaren Medizin zu vergeuden. Schon oft hatte er auf diese Art und Weise seine Tränke verabreicht, meistens beim Dunklen Lord, daher fand er mit Leichtigkeit eine von Shivas Venen in ihrer Armbeuge. Er setzte die Nadel an und ließ die Flüssigkeit in die Blutbahn der alten Frau tröpfeln.

Wie vorausgesagt stürzte sich Shivas Körper auf die Medizin. Man sah es an dem Spiel des Bluts in die Venen, die bei ihr deutlich hervortraten. Es schien, als würde das Blut gebündelt und raste mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit auf die Einstichstelle zu. Sobald es von der Medizin ‚kostete', wurde es mit einer Wucht zurück geschleudert, die den alten, runzligen Körper erbeben ließen. Snape hatte gerade dreiviertel der Flüssigkeit in die alte Dame getröpfelt, als sich deren Körper zu wehren begann. Magenta saß auf dem Arm von Shiva und versucht den unter ihr liegenden Körper zu bändigen. „Magenta… Hilfe", jappste sie. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten sich festzuhalten und gleichzeitig so zu sitzen, dass Shivas Arm ruhig blieb.

Snape konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf sein Tun. „Ich darf jetzt keine Magie anwenden", sagte er hochkonzentriert.

„Crimson", kreischte die Elfe so laut wie sie konnte und Snape zuckte zusammen. Nur der jahrelangen Übung der Konzentration unter dem Dunklen Lord war es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht erschreckte und so alles ruiniert hätte. „Bei Merlin, Elfe", fluchte er.

Crimson apparierte direkt neben dem Bett. „Hilf Magenta", fuhr der Tränkemeister ihn an und überließ es der Hauselfe Crimson einzuweihen. Sekunden später saßen zwei Hauselfen auf der alten Dame und versuchten sie ruhig zu halten.

Snape tröpfelte weiterhin die Flüssigkeit in Shivas Blutbahn. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war jetzt keinen Fehler zu machen. Ein Missgeschick und die alte Frau musste sterben.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Er gönnte sich eine Nanosekunde Pause, dann zog er sich die Schuhe aus und kletterte auf das Bett. Shiva schlug um sich und fegte mit erstaunlicher Kraft einen der beiden Hauselfen von sich, der in diesem Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte. Magenta rappelte sich auf und wollte sich sofort wieder auf ihre Herrin stürzen, als Snapes Stimme sie zurück hielt. „Ich werde mich jetzt darum kümmern. Holt Wasser und neue Kleidung." Nach einem Blick auf ihre tobende Herrin, verschwanden die Elfen.

Snape fing ihre dürren Arme ein und rollte seine Nenngroßmutter auf die Seite, so dass er hinter ihr zu liegen kam. Ihre Handgelenke festhaltend umklammerte er sie schraubstockartig und drückte unnachgiebig ihre Beine mit seinem zusammen. Er war stärker als Shiva und schaffte es, sie zu bändigen.

Minuten später lag Shiva schlafend auf ihrem Bett und Snape räumte seine Sachen ein. Crimson und Magenta begannen die alte Frau auszuziehen und ihren Körper zu säubern. Anfänglich sahen sie unsicher zu Snape, doch dieser winkte ab. „Sie besitzt nichts, was ich nicht kenne, außerdem sehe ich sie eher als Großmutter denn als Lustobjekt an", spottete er sanft und sah in die geröteten Augen der kleinen Elfe. Sie nickte.

Snape ging schließlich in ein angrenzendes Bad und machte sich selbst frisch. Als er ein paar Minuten verschnauft hatte, trat er zurück in das Schlafzimmer, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und sah die verschwitzte Elfe an. Diese wandte sich unter seinem Blick, traut sich aber schließlich doch die Frage zu stellen, die sie bewegte. „Mister Snape, bitte, verraten Sie Magenta, was passiert ist?"

Snape seufzte. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass ich nicht hinter dem Dunklen Lord stand und das hat sie aufgeregt."

Die Elfe riss die Augen auf. „Das hätte Mister Snape niemals tun dürfen. Es bringt sie um."

Er grinste schief. „Das habe ich auch mitbekommen… Aber sag, Magenta, du hast ihr doch aus dem Tagespropheten vorgelesen. Da stand es ausführlichst, dass ich Doppelagent war. Sowohl Mister Malfoy als auch ich haben zum Schluss an der Seite des Ministeriums gekämpft. Warum wusste sie", er nickte in Richtung Shivas, „nichts davon?"

Die Elfe ließ ihre Ohren hängen und sah furchtbar mitleiderregend aus. „Magenta hat diesen Teil immer ausgelassen, Sir. Sie wusste, dass sich Mrs. Malfoy darüber aufregen würde und Magenta wusste auch, dass keine Hilfe hier war. Sie hielt es für besser, davon nichts zu erzählen und stattdessen zu sagen, Mister Snape und Master Malfoy wären vom Gericht wegen nicht ausreichender Beweise freigelassen worden, Sir. Mrs. Malfoy war glücklich über diesen Gedanken und hatte gesagt: ‚Keiner kann den Malfoys etwas nachweisen.' Es tut Magenta Leid, Sir." Sie sah wirklich reichlich geknickt aus, so dass Snape seufzte. „Schon gut, Magenta, du hast das Richtige getan. Niemand hätte sie retten können. Aber nun bring das Kästchen wieder zurück und entsorge das hier." Er hielt ihr die Spitze hin, die die Elfe mit spitzen Fingern nahm, und legte erneut einen Zauber über die Tränke.

Im Anschluss schickte er eine Eule nach Hogwarts, um sich wegen dringender familiärer Angelegenheiten für zwei Tage zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, dass er sich später Minervas Fragen stellen musste, schließlich hatte er keine Familie mehr im eigentlichen Sinne. Die paar Verwandte, die er noch besaß, hatte er seid Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und der Kontakt war abgebrochen. Dann setzte er sich wieder in einen Sessel neben Shivas Bett und wartete darauf, dass die alte Dame aufwachte…

ooOoo

Er musste selbst eingenickt gewesen sein, denn als er aufwachte war es bereits dunkel, der Mond schien voll und gerundet auf die Erde herab und neben ihm stand auf einem kleinen Tischchen ein reichhaltiges Abendbrot. Magenta musste es in der Zeit gebracht haben, in der er geschlafen hatte.

Sein Blick huschte zu der reglosen Gestalt auf dem Bett. Sie lag entspannt und der Mund stand ein wenig offen. Sie lag friedlich da und im Schlaf sah sie aus wie ein junges Mädchen.

Snape seufzte lautlos. Sein erster Impuls war zu gehen. Jetzt, wo klar war, dass sie überlebte, hielt ihn eigentlich nichts mehr hier. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Warum also sollte er weiter da bleiben?

Weil sie der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben war, der ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, wichtig für ihn zu sein, sagte ihm sein Gewissen. Shiva und Lucius hatten ihn so angenommen, wie er war und ihn immer bedingungslos geliebt. Entgegen sämtlicher gängiger Meinungen waren die Malfoys durchaus in der Lage zu lieben. _Wenn_ sie liebten, taten sie es bedingungslos und aus vollstem Herzen. _Wenn_ sie liebten, idealisierten sie diese Person, so dass diese kaum die Chance hatte, dem Bild, in welches er oder sie gepresst wurde, zu entsprechen. Sobald die Malfoys dies bemerkten, ließen sie die Person fallen und begannen, sie zu hassen. Der Hass der Malfoys war tödlich. Severus Snape war es gelungen, dieser Idealisierung zu entgehen. Wie konnte er nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich, weil er durch das Ritual als Familienmitglied gezählt wurde. Familienmitglieder wurden nicht idealisiert…

„Severus", vernahm er Shivas schwache Stimme und hockte sofort neben ihr auf der Bettkante. Er wischte ihr das lange, graue Haar aus der Stirn und sah sie fast schon liebevoll an.

„Vergib mir…"

Snape lächelte und fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben: Er vergab.

Warum konnte und wollte er nicht begründen. Wahrscheinlich, weil trotz allem noch irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren Menschlichkeit hockte und er sich selbst danach sehnte zu vergeben. Seitdem Voldemort tot war, hatte er viel nachgedacht. Natürlich war er von jetzt auf gleich kein anderer Mensch geworden. Seine Erfahrungen, seine Erlebnisse, seine Erbanlagen machten ihn zu einem schwierigen Menschen. Er war noch immer keine Frohnatur, er war noch immer ein verbitterter Zyniker. Aber dennoch begann er etwas wieder zu entdecken. Etwas, von dem er angenommen hatte, dass er es über all die Jahre verlernt hatte. Er entdeckte die Fähigkeit zu lieben.

_ Rückblickanfang 1965_

Der kleine Junge saß auf dem Schoss seines Großvaters. Der alte Mann hielt seinen Enkel an den Armen fest und spielte ein altes Spiel, Hoppe hoppe Reiter. Der Junge quietschte vor Freude. Er liebte es, wenn er übers Wochenende bei seinen Großeltern sein durfte. Fern ab von seinen Eltern. Fernab von der lieblosen Umgebung, in der er aufwuchs. Hier konnte er fröhlich lachen und singen und spielen und einfach er selbst sein.

Seine Großmutter saß in einem Lehnstuhl nahe dem Kamin und las in einem dicken Buch. Ihre Brille saß schief auf ihrer Nase, doch das störte sie nicht. Wohlwollend sah sie auf ihren Enkel herab und lächelte. Ihr war klar, dass ihr Sohn, Tobias Snape, seine Fehler hatte. Doch der kleine Severus war ein Sonnenschein. _Er_ war kein Fehler, sondern das Beste, was Tobias jemals erschaffen hatte. Sie betrachtete die glatten schwarzen Haare des Jungen und schmunzelte. Der kleine Tobias war das absolute Ebenbild seiner Mutter. Nur die Nase, die hatte er von seinem Vater. Der arme Kleine. Sechs Jahre waren nun seit dem schrecklichen Ereignis vergangen, aber dafür konnte der Junge nichts. Das wusste sie. Sie liebte ihn.

Klein-Severus krabbelte auf den Knien seines Opas und machte sich groß. „Guck ma', wie groß ich schon bin."

Der Opa staunte. „Wachs aber nicht zu schnell, nachher bist du größer als ich."

Der Kleien grinste. „Nee, so groß wie du werde ich bestimmt nicht. Aber ich hab dich bald eingeholt, bald hab ich keine Zähne mehr." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

Sein Großvater lachte. „Bald kommen Neue. Versprochen."

„Ehrlich?" Klein-Severus strahlte. „Und dann kann ich endlich wieder einen Apfel essen?"

„Aber natürlich", lächelte der alte Mann. Er warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu. Ihr Enkel verlor verhältnismäßig früh seine Milchzähne, aber Severus war schon in allem sehr früh gewesen.

Oma Snape markierte die Seite ihres Buches und klopfte auf ihre Schenkel. „Komm mal zu mir."

Sofort krabbelte Klein-Severus von Opas Schoß, rannte zu dem seiner Oma und setzte sich schwungvoll drauf. Er wusste, was jetzt kam. Seine Großeltern waren sehr gläubig und auch wenn ihn die Bibel nicht sonderlich interessierte, so lauschte er gern der Stimme seiner Oma, wenn sie ihm daraus vorlas. Er kuschelte sich an den weichen Busen seiner Großmutter, zog die kurzen Beinchen an und lauschte.

_„Und siehe, eine Frau war in der Stadt, die war eine Sünderin. Als die vernahm, dass er zu Tisch saß im Haus des Pharisäers, brachte sie ein Glas mit Salböl und trat von hinten zu seinen Füßen, weinte und fing an, seine Füße mit Tränen zu benetzen und mit den Haaren ihres Hauptes zu trocknen, und küsste seine Füße und salbte sie mit Salböl  
Als aber das der Pharisäer sah, der ihn eingeladen hatte, sprach er bei sich selbst und sagte: Wenn dieser ein Prophet wäre, so wüsste er, wer und was für eine Frau das ist, die ihn anrührt; denn sie ist eine Sünderin.  
Jesus antwortete und sprach zu ihm: Simon, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen. Er aber sprach: Meister, sag es! Ein Gläubiger hatte zwei Schuldner. Einer war fünfhundert Silbergroschen schuldig, der andere fünfzig. Da sie aber nicht bezahlen konnten, schenkte er's beiden. Wer von ihnen wird ihn am meisten lieben?  
Simon antwortete und sprach: Ich denke, der, dem er am meisten geschenkt hat. Er aber sprach zu ihm: Du hast recht geurteilt.  
Und er wandte sich zu der Frau und sprach zu Simon: Siehst du diese Frau? Ich bin in dein Haus gekommen; du hast mir kein Wasser für meine Füße gegeben; diese aber hat meine Füße mit Tränen benetzt und mit ihren Haaren getrocknet. Du hast mir keinen Kuss gegeben; diese aber hat, seit ich hereingekommen bin, nicht abgelassen, meine Füße zu küssen. Du hast mein Haupt nicht mit Öl gesalbt; sie aber hat meine Füße mit Salböl gesalbt. Deshalb sage ich dir: Ihre vielen Sünden sind vergeben, denn sie hat viel Liebe gezeigt; wem aber wenig vergeben wird, der liebt wenig.  
Und er sprach zu ihr: Dir sind deine Sünden vergeben.  
Da fingen die an, die mit zu Tisch saßen, und sprachen bei sich selbst: Wer ist dieser, der auch die Sünden vergibt?  
Er aber sprach zu der Frau: Dein Glaube hat dir geholfen; geh hin in Frieden!"  
_„Oma?", murmelte der kleine Junge.  
„Ja, Sev?"  
„Muss ich Papa auch die Füße waschen, damit er mir vergibt?"  
Der Blick von Mrs. Snape wurde wachsam. Rasch sah sie ihren Mann an, doch dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dir was vergibt, mein Liebling?", fragte die alte Frau leise.  
Severus schlug die Augen auf und sah sie mit einer Verletztheit an, die der alten Frau fast das Herz stehen lassen ließ. „Dass ich auf der Welt bin."

_ Rückblickende_

Für einen Moment war Snape in seiner Erinnerung gefangen. Er konnte sich kaum noch an seine Großeltern väterlicherseits erinnern. Sie waren Muggel gewesen und streng gläubig. Vielleicht hatten sie deswegen ihren Sohn gezwungen, Eileen Prince zu heiraten, als klar war, dass diese schwanger gewesen war? Damals hatte er das alles nicht gewusst. Er hatte sich bei seinen Großeltern wohl gefühlt und sein Opa hatte ihm erklärt, dass er ‚richtige' Zähne bekommen sollte. Sein Opa hatte immer für alles eine Erklärung gehabt.

Drei Tage nach diesem Abend waren die beiden bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen…

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau im Bett lenkte, kam ihm wieder ein Satz in den Sinn, den ihm seine Großmutter vorgelesen hatte. ‚_Ihre vielen Sünden sind vergeben, denn sie hat viel Liebe gezeigt; wem aber wenig vergeben wird, der liebt wenig.' _Shiva hatte ihm ihre Liebe gezeigt…

Auch wenn er keine Miene verzog, wusste Shiva was in ihm vorging. Sie kannte ihn gut genug. Dankbar schob sie ihre Hände zwischen seine und atmete tief ein und aus. „Er hat mir nie vergeben", flüsterte sie und Snape musste sich vorbeugen, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Er hat Vergebung nie kennen gelernt", sagte er langsam und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Lucius wird kommen, irgendwann. Das verspreche ich dir." Shiva nickte und sank zurück in die Kissen.

Minutenlang blieb es ruhig. Keiner sagte etwas. Schließlich stellte Shiva die Frage, vor der sich Snape fürchtete. „Was wurde mir noch alles verschwiegen?"

„Mh?"

„Wann bist du Tom untreu geworden?" In ihrer Stimme klang soviel Verletztheit mit, dass es Snape nahe ging. Er wusste, wie sehr die alte Frau an dem ‚Jungen' gehangen hatte. Sie hatte es nie vollständig überwinden können, dass er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„Ich bin 1981 zu Dumbledore gegangen", fing er vorsichtig an zu erzählen und beobachtete die alte Frau unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern, immer bereit, jederzeit eingreifen zu können. Doch sie nickte, so dass er fortfuhr. „Ich habe schon vorher an Volde…. an Tom gezweifelt. Doch ich habe mir nicht eingestehen wollen, mich eventuell geirrt zu haben. Ich-"

„Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum hast du an ihm gezweifelt?"

Er seufzte. „Am Anfang war ich von ihm begeistert. Ich wollte unbedingt dazu gehören. Mir hat es gefallen, endlich jemand zu sein. Einen gewissen Einfluss zu haben. Gemeinsam mit Lucius die Todesser anzuführen. Den inneren Kreis. Auch die Vorstellung, dass die Zauberer die … bessere … Rasse sei, hat mir gefallen. Doch ich wollte niemals so weit gehen und andere umbringen. Als… Tom von mir verlangt hat, den ersten Muggel zu töten, da habe ich begonnen zu zweifeln. Herrenrasse schön und gut. Das leuchtete mir noch ein. Aber andere töten, auch wen sie als minderwertig galten, das war etwas völlig anderes… Zuerst habe ich es ausgeblendet. Ich habe meine Zweifel in eine meiner hintersten Gedächtnisecken verschlossen und vergessen. Doch als Lily… Als die Potters sterben sollten, da wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen. All die Zweifel, all mein Unwille brach hervor und ich konnte nur noch zu Dumbledore gehen…"

„Du hast Tom verraten", stellte Shiva nüchtern fest.

„Ja."

Sie schwieg. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nachdachte. Aber sie schwieg weiter und Severus Snape wurde unruhig.

„Ich kann es nicht verstehen", sagte Shiva letztendlich. „Doch du musst deine Gründe gehabt haben, Junge. Fahr fort."

Er lächelte kaum merklich. Dies von der großen Shiva Malfoy, der Schwarzen Königin, das war ein Eingeständnis, welches er sich einrahme konnte. „Seitdem habe ich für Dumbledore gearbeitet. Tom war lange Zeit verschwunden. Niemand wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war, doch Dumbledore hatte immer angenommen, dass er zurückkam. So war es dann auch im Jahr der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Er kam zurück und ich konnte ihn letztendlich davon überzeugen, dass ich nie auf einer anderen Seite als der von Tom gestanden habe."

„Er wollte es so glauben", lächelte Shiva. „Du warst immer sein Liebling. Er hatte zwei Schwächen. Seine Eitelkeit und dich." Die alte Frau lachte. „Du warst wie der Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte… Er hat dich mit offenen Armen empfangen."

„Er hat es mir nicht leicht gemacht", warf Snape ein.

„Papperlapapp. Das war sicher wegen der anderen."

„Ich habe für beide Seiten spioniert. Aber ich habe immer mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, was ich Tom Riddle sagen sollte", nahm Snape den Faden auf. „Ich weiß, dass du Tom als den Jungen siehst, den du damals in Hogwarts kennengelernt hattest. Aber glaube mir, als er zurückgekommen war, hatte er keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mehr mit ihm. Er war ein Monster…"

Die alte Dame erwiderte lange Zeit nichts darauf. Snape wusste, welche Frage sich ihr stellte und er wartete geduldig ab. Schließlich sah sie ihn aus ihren blinden Augen an. „Und Lucius?"

Der Tränkemeister schluckte, aber innerlich wusste er, dass Shiva die Wahrheit verkraften würde. „Er hat am Ende die Zeiten gewechselt."

Sie nickte. „Ich sollte ihm vergeben, nicht wahr?"

Er grinste schief. „Das solltest du."

Sie ließen sich einen Tee kommen und Magenta war froh, ihre Herrin so munter zu sehen. In diesem Moment schwor sich die kleine Elfe, für Mister Snape alles zu tun. Er hatte ihre Herrin gerettet. Das würde sie nie vergessen.

Wieder schwiegen sie und wieder war es Shiva, die das Schweigen als erste brach. „Es war kein Unfall, oder?" Sie deutete auf ihren Körper und Snape wusste sofort was sie meinte. „Nein…"

„Erzähl es mir."

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Shiva. Du solltest dich ausruhen."

Sie fauchte. „Das kann ich, wenn ich tot bin. Also, erzähl!"

Er sah zweifelnd zu ihr herüber, doch schließlich beugte er sich ihrem Willen. „Vol… Tom wollte die Alleinherrschaft, du warst ihm zu mächtig geworden."

Sie nickte. „Das wollte Tom schon immer."

„Doch du warst zu schlau, zu mächtig. Er wusste, dass er deine Kontakte brauchte. Und das Geld der Malfoys." Er stockte. „Doch er traute sich nicht so recht an dich heran. Ich war zufällig dabei, wie er Bella gegenüber fallen ließ, wie froh er doch wäre, wenn du endlich von der Bildfläche verschwinden würdest. Er wusste genau, was das in Bella anrichten würde. Sie wollte ihm gefallen. Sie lebte schon immer nur für ihn. Sie wollte, dass er sah wie loyal sie ihm gegenüber stand. Also begann sie deinen Untergang zu planen. Er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Seine Hände konnte er in Unschuld waschen. Das wusste er. Genauso wie ihm klar war, dass er alles von Bella verlangen konnte. Doch er war schlau genug, ihr nicht deinen Tod zu befehlen. Wenn Lucius das rausbekommen hätte, hätte er sich von Tom zurückgezogen und das wollte der Dunkel Lord nicht riskieren."

Wieder nickte Shiva und deutete ihm an, weiter zu erzählen.

„Sie plante minutiös deinen Tod. Ich vermute, sie war eifersüchtig auf deine Machtstellung. Der unausgesprochene Befehl kam ihr daher wie gerufen… Aber du kennst Bella. Sie ist wahnsinnig, aber sie macht Fehler. Was genau schief gelaufen war, kann ich nur vermuten. Sie ließ dir einen Trank zu kommen und sorgte dafür, dass ihn dir dein Hauselfe Osly verabreichte. In Wirklichkeit war Osly ein Hauself der Blacks und natürlich überlebte er nicht. Bella konnte noch nie Zeugen gebrauchen. Hätte sie gewusst, dass ich sie belauscht habe, sie hätte auch mich zu töten versucht." Er trank einen Schluck seines mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Tees. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht ganz genau, was für einen Trank sie verwendet hatte. Sie hat zu viele Fehler gemacht, um ihn zu benennen. Du bist vor ihren und Toms Augen zusammen gebrochen. Sie war natürlich sofort bei dir und in ihrer Euphorie hat sie deinen Tot festgestellt. Lucius war ebenfalls zugegen und rannte auf dich zu. Er wusste, dass du noch lebtest, doch er war klug genug, dieses Wissen nicht zur Schau zu stellen. Er bat Tom, deine vermeintliche Leiche entfernen zu dürfen, um ihn den Hauselfen zur Reinigung zu geben. Tom gestattete es und Lucius rief mich. Ich konnte dir einen Trank einflössen, der den Tod abwandte, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass du schlagartig gealtert und schließlich erblindet bist."

Shiva seufzte. „Warum hat er das getan? Er hat nur Stunden zuvor mit mir gebrochen. Ich hab ihn danach nie wieder gesehen." Sie lachte bitte. „Oder eher getroffen."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte, meinte er: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich dir gegenüber irgendwie verpflichtet gefühlt hatte. Schließlich bist und bleibst du seine Großmutter."

Wieder nickte Shiva. „Weiß er von dem Anschlag?"

„Nein." Wieder schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Er dachte, du hättest einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, da ihr ja alle den gleichen Tee getrunken hattet. Er war sich all die Jahre bewusst gewesen, dass Tom dich als Störfaktor ansah und dass Bella eifersüchtig war, aber von der Vergiftung hat er nichts gewusst."

„Warum hast du ihm nichts gesagt?"

Nun überlegte Snape lange, bevor er antwortete. „Weil er sich dann Tom abgewandt hätte. Und das wäre unser beider Todesurteil gewesen. Du weißt doch, einem Tom Riddle wendet man sich nicht ab… So hat Tom ihn zu deinem Nachfolger gemacht, dem Schwarzen Fürsten. Natürlich mit weniger Einfluss, weniger Macht und weniger Ansehen. Aber-" Er brach ab.

„Erzähl…"

„Im letzten Jahr hat Tom ihn zu seinem Nachfolger gemacht. Tom hatte bemerkt, dass er schwächer wurde und vermutete, er würde sterben. Also suchte er sich den Vorzeigetodesser aus, den er als seinen Nachfolger ausbilden konnte. Eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Lucius schon damals ein Mann des Ministeriums war."

Als Shiva leise lachte, runzelte er die Stirn und sah sie ungläubig an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Von Wut über Verzweiflung, bis hin zu Verwünschungen über den Verrat der Malfoys. Ein Lachen hatte er nicht erwartet.

Schließlich lachte Shiva frei heraus. Erst als sie sich beruhigt hatte, tastete sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide überlebt habt und nicht nach Askaban gehen musstet."

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- minutiös: bis ins kleinste Detail 

**Anmerkung:**  
Die Bibelstelle ist folgende: Jesu Salbung durch die Sünderin, Lukas 7,36-50  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird es nass und platinblond…. lach  
Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen?

**Danke an:**  
- sepsis: hallo meine Liebe. Ich hoffe, du bist gut ins neue Jahr gekommen? Vielen Dank fürs Rev lach


	70. Erinnerungen an die Badewanne

_Sooooo, das 70. Kapitel. Wahnsinn. Mir erscheint, als hätte ich das 50. eben erst gepostet lach _

_Ein kleines Jubiläum und an dieser Stelle möchte ich etwas einfügen, welches mir _Mrs. Skinner _geschenkt hat – die Badewannenszene, die sie scheinbar nicht mehr losgelassen hatte lach Sie ist so grandios und wundervoll, dass ich sie fast anstandslos übernehme…. Wem dieses Kapitel also gefällt, der möge sich bei _Mrs. Skinner _bedanken. Von mir stammt nur der Anfang, der wunderschöne Lemon gehört _Mrs. Skinner... _Lächel _

* * *

**Kapitel 70 – Erinnerungen an die Badewanne**

**Es gibt nichts, was uns die Abwesenheit eines lieben Menschen ersetzen kann.  
Je schöner und voller die Erinnerung, desto härter die Trennung –  
aber die Dankbarkeit schenkt in der Trauer eine stille Freude.  
Man trägt das vergangene Schöne wie ein kostbares Geschenk in sich.**  
Dietrich Bonhoeffer,

Fassungslos starrte Hermine auf den vor ihr liegenden Zeitungsartikel. Diese Rita Kimmkorn war eine fürchterliche Person. Am liebsten hätte sie dieser Person etwas erzählt, doch leider war sie schlau genug gewesen, sich verspätet als Animagus zu melden. Sie hatte zwar eine Strafe bekommen, aber leider kein Berufsverbot. Sie durfte auch weiterhin ihr Gift verspritzen. Ihre Hand krallte sich in das Papier und sie musste der Versuchung widerstehen, es in hohem Bogen in ihren Kamin zu werfen.

Als sie mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gehen wollte, wollten sie erst noch ihre Wohnung sehen. Also nahm Hermine sie mit zurück nach Hogwarts und gerade, als sie den Weg in den Gryffindorturm eingeschlagen hatten, kam ihnen Minerva entgegen. Die Schulleiterin hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Grangers zu begleiten und später nach Hause zu bringen. Sie wollte Hermine keine Umstände bereiten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte die junge Hexe ihrer Vorgesetzen andeuten können, dass ihre Eltern nichts über ihre Schwangerschaft wussten. Es hatte ihr ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln seitens Minerva eingebracht, doch diese hatte sich dran gehalten.

Als Hermine den Tagespropheten entdeckt hatte, den ihre ältere Freundin unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte, hatte sie ihn lesen wollen, doch die Direktorin war seltsam zurückhaltend gewesen. Etwas, was Hermine nur noch misstrauischer gemacht hatte. Letztendlich hatte sie sich doch die Zeitung schnappen können und tigerte nun aufgebracht in ihren Räumen umher. Ihr erster Impuls war es, zur Krankenstation zu gehen und sich neben ihren Geliebten zu legen. Doch sie war zu wütend und hatte Angst, dass er das spüren würde.

Das Passwort zu seinen Wohnräumen war unverändert. Sie konnte jederzeit hinein gehen und Hermine überlegte, ob er das gutheißen würde. Andererseits erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er sie in den Arm genommen und ihr versichert hatte, keine Geheimnisse vor ihr zu haben. Hermine wusste, dass das eine charmante Lüge gewesen war. Lucius Malfoy war umgeben von Rätseln. Seine Vergangenheit war ein einziges Mysterium. Genau das machte ihn anziehen und sexy.

Hermine ging raschen Schrittes die Gänge entlang und als sie vor seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen war, murmelte sie das Passwort. Sekunden später war sie eingetreten und sog die beruhigende Atmosphäre und seinen vertrauten Geruch in sich auf. Sie wusste, Lucius hätte nichts dagegen, dass sie in seinem Wohnzimmer saß, in seinem Bett schlief, seine Wanne benutzte… Die Wanne. Hermine grinste. Ja, da hatten sie Spaß gehabt.

Sie sah sich in dem Raum um und ging auf die Seite mit dem Spiegel zu. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das Portrait und begann mit ihren Fingern den Rahmen entlangzufahren.

„Hallo kleine Lady."

Hermine lächelte. „Hallo Mister Unbekannt."

Das prickelnde Lachen des Spiegels erklang durch den Raum. „Suchst du hier Schutz?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja… In meinem Räumen fühl ich mich so rastlos und … einsam."

Der Mann im Portrait lächelte. „Fühl die wie zu Hause."

Hatte Hermine vorher Gewissensgebisse gehabt, so waren diese nun verschwunden. Der Spiegel gab ihr die Erlaubnis, sich in den Räumen aufhalten zu dürfen. Das war Hermine wichtig. Es war, als hätte Lucius persönlich ihr Vorhaben gut geheißen und das war ein mehr als beruhigendes Gefühl. Sie lächelte den Spiegel an und als er zurücklächelte, fühlte sie die Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die sie so vermisste. Sie war zu Hause angekommen.

Hermine schlenderte durch den Raum und nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Der Spiegel ließ sie. Er störte sie nicht dabei, scheinbar wusste er, wie wichtig ihr dies war.

Sie ging durch die Tür ins Badezimmer, um ein gewisses Örtchen aufzusuchen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die große Badewanne. Sie liebte sie. Lächelnd fuhr sie mit den Fingern die Konturen des weißen Marmors nach und für einen Moment war es als säße Lucius direkt vor ihr. Sie musste nur die Hand ausstrecken und schon konnte sie ihn berühren… Natürlich traf sie nicht auf seine weiche Haut, sondern auf den kalten Marmor der anderen Seite. Hermine seufzte auf, wusch sich die Hände und versuchte ihrem Spiegelbild auszuweichen. Gott sei Dank hatte Lucius keinen ‚Ich-kommentier-dein-Aussehen-Spiegel', wahrscheinlich reichte ihm der, der ihm Wohnzimmer hing.

Der Spiegel… Sie runzelte die Stirn und stand sekundenspäter vor dem besagten Gegenstand. „Sag mal…", begann sie, brach jedoch ab.

„Mh?"

Sie verbiss sich ein Lachen. Sogar dieses typische ‚Mh' hatten der Spiegel und Lucius gemeinsam. „Luc ist gerade nicht bei Bewusstsein. Merkst du das eigentlich?"

Der Mann im Portrait sah sie lange und nachdenklich an. „Ja, kleine Lady, das spür ich. Es ist… als wäre ein Teil von mir gestorben."

Sie runzelte erneut die Stirn. ‚Ein Teil von mir gestorben?' Gerade als sie nachfragen wollte, winkte der Mann ab. „Das würdest du nicht verstehen können, kleine Lady…"

„Aber-"

„Frag nicht." Noch immer lächelte der Mann, aber in seiner Stimme lag ein gefährlicher Unterton.

Hermine schauderte es. Wenn ein Portrait ihr schon Respekt einjagte… Den Rest des Gedankens verschluckte sie. Sie nickte und wünschte dem Spiegel eine gute Nacht. Konnte man einem Portrait gute Nacht wünschen?

Hermine wandte sich zur nächsten Tür um und betrat Lucius' Schlafzimmer, nur um direkt auf das große Himmelbett zuzugehen. Als sie in die Kissen fiel, konnte sie noch schwach Lucius' Geruch ausmachen. Sie atmete tief ein und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Kissen. Wie oft hatten sie sich schon in diesem Bett geliebt?

Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen

_ Traumsequenz, Rückblick, Oktober 2001_

Hermine klopfte an. Sie klopfte mehrmals.

Keine Antwort.

Verwundert blickte sie auf die Uhr. Sie waren um 20:00 Uhr verabredet. Warum öffnete er nicht? Hatte er es wohl vergessen? War sie ihm nicht wichtig genug? Sie versuchte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken.

Noch einmal versuchte sie es. Vielleicht hatte er die zehn anderen Versuche zuvor überhört. Klopfen! Keine Reaktion. Oder doch? Die Tür gab nach. Einen Spalt breit öffnete sie sich.

Hermine steckte ihren Kopf durch die Öffnung. "Luc?" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie eintreten sollte. Es war schließlich seine Wohnung. Wollte er, dass sie eintrat, wenn er nicht da war?

Die Neugier siegte. Sie kam sich wie ein Einbrecher vor. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Leise schloss sie die Tür und blickte sich um. Er war offenbar nicht da. Warum, hatte er die Tür nicht richtig verschlossen? Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Lucius hatte das Gemüt einer Schweizer Bank. Er hatte seine Räume normalerweise mit mehreren komplizierten Bannen und Passwörtern belegt. In seine Räume einzudringen war geradezu unmöglich. Sie rechnete damit, dass sie jeden Moment einen Alarm auslösen würde, oder dass sie in eine raffiniert aufgestellte Falle laufen würde.

Aber nichts geschah oder doch?

Sie hörte plötzlich ein leises Plätschern. Und lag da nicht ein Duft von Lavendel im Raum? Suchend sah sie sich um. Woher konnte dieses eigenartige Plätschern wohl kommen? Natürlich aus dem Badezimmer. Deswegen hatte er sie nicht gehört. Er war wohl noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Leise ging sie auf die nur angelehnte Badezimmertür zu. Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie kannte Lucius noch zu wenig, um abschätzen zu können, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn bei seiner Körperreinigung überraschte. Vielleicht rasierte er sich ja auch nur. Sie hatte selten einen Mann gesehen, der so sorgfältig und immer glatt rasiert war, wie Lucius. Vielleicht musste er sich für ein solch tadelloses Aussehen mehrmals am Tag rasieren. Andererseits... wenn er sich rasierte und sie erschreckte ihn, schnitt er sich womöglich. Was für Folgen hatte das für sie?

Doch alle Vorsicht und diesbezügliche Überlegungen führten zu nichts. Die Neugier trieb sie an. Unwillkürlich ahnte sie, dass das, was er da drinnen tat, nicht nur eine gründliche Gesichtsrasur sein würde. Leise schob sie die Tür auf und erstarrte bei dem atemberaubenden Anblick, der sich ihr bot. In der Mitte des großen, luxuriösen Badezimmers befand sich die größte Badewanne, die sie je gesehen hatte. Zwei Stufen führten zu einer in weißem Marmor gehaltenen Wanne. Auf dem breiten Wannenrand waren einige Kerzen aufgestellt, diese flackerten leicht und warfen bizarre Schatten auf die rundherum angebrachten großen Spiegel. In dieser Wanne lehnte, entspannt den Kopf zurück gelehnt, Lucius Malfoy.

Gebannt starrte Hermine auf diesen Körper, den sie doch eigentlich schon kannte, aber irgendwie schien er ihr hier im Schein der Kerzen und so feuchtglänzend,, völlig anders. Irgendwie überirdisch schön. Wie der Körper eines Engels. Malfoy war mehr als doppelt so alt, wie sie. Aber er hatte einen Körper, um den ihn wohl manch erheblich jüngerer Mann beneiden würde. Gierig betrachtete Hermine diesen außergewöhnlichen Mann. Sie nahm jede Einzelheit seines schönen Körpers, der zu ihrem größten Bedauern leider nur zur Hälfte zu sehen war, in sich auf.

Wassertröpfchen perlten auf Lucius' nackter Brust. Jeder einzelne Muskel war klar definiert. Samtig weiß schimmerte seine Haut. Lucius hatte lässig einen Arm über den Wannerand gelegt. Auch hier sah sie das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der Haut des Armes. In Hermine fing es an zu kribbeln. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihr.

Malfoy hob den Kopf. Ein schläfriger Blick aus eisgrauen Augen traf sie. Er war nicht überrascht. Warum auch, er hatte sie erwartet. "Komm her." Ein Befehl, dem sie unbedingt sofort und auf der Stelle folgen musste.

Wie in Trance stieg Hermine die beiden Stufen zur Wanne herauf. "Hmhm... Ich kann auch warten bis du fertig bist... Draußen..." Hermine fehlten irgendwie die Worte, ihre Stimme hatte sich auch verabschiedet. Jedenfalls erkannte sie das eigenartige Krächzen, welches ihr entwich nicht als ihre Stimme. Einzig und allein die Gier auf diesen einmaligen Mann beherrschte sie.

"Wasch mir Dir Haare, mein Herz." Malfoy überhörte ihr Angebot sich zurückzuziehen. Er hatte ganz andere Pläne.

Hermine suchte sich aus den bereitstehenden Essenzen einen besonders schönen Flakon mit einer gelblich schimmernden Flüssigkeit und ließ sich etwas davon auf die Handfläche laufen. Vorsichtig begann sie die bereits nassen langen Haare des Zauberers zu waschen.

Genießerisch schloss Lucius die Augen. Weiche, sanfte Finger massierten seine Kopfhaut, schienen jede seiner weißblonden Strähnen entlang zu streichen.

Hermine genoss ebenfalls diese Tätigkeit. Sie hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass sie schon dermaßen erregt wurde, wenn sie einem Mann nur die Haare wusch. Aber dies war ja auch nicht_irgendein Mann_. Und sie wurde erregt. Sie konnte die Nässe, die sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln bildete schon deutlich spüren.

Immer wieder spülte sie Malfoys Haar, bis sie sicher war, dass sie jedes Quäntchen Schaum heraus gespült hatte. Einen Augenblick lang ließ sie ihre Hände in seinem Haar, nicht wissend, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Was erwartete er von ihr? Sollte sie ihn nun auch am ganzen Körper waschen?

Lucius spürte die Unsicherheit der jungen Frau. Sie brauchte etwas Anleitung, fand er. "Berühr mich." Er sprach leise in seiner gedehnten Sprechweise.

Hermine erschauerte. Hochgradig erregt, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Alles wollte sie an diesem Mann berühren. Keine einzige Stelle wollte sie auslassen. Ihre Hände fuhren über die weiche Haut des Oberkörpers. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über die breiten Schultern, hinunter über seine Brust. Spürte die wenigen Brusthaare unter ihren Händen. Mit dem Fingernagel zog sie einen Kreis um seine Brustwarzen, die sich sofort zusammen zogen und verhärteten. Weiter wanderten ihre Hände über seinen flachen, harten Bauch und erreichten die Wasserlinie. Sollte sie in das Wasser eintauchen? Wie weit sollte sie gehe? Sollte sie ihn wirklich _überall_ berühren? Sie müsste sich vorbeugen, wenn sie weiter machen sollte.

Er nahm ihr jede weitere Entscheidung ab. Plötzlich griff er um ihre Taille und zog die völlig überraschte Hermine zu sich in die Badewanne. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie verrückt du mich machst?", stöhnte er ebenfalls eindeutig erregt durch ihre Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit lauter leichten Küssen, fand ihren Mund und plünderte ihn gnadenlos.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich wehren müssen. Wer wurde schon gerne samt Kleidung in eine Badewanne gezogen. Aber dieser Mann machte sie völlig willenlos, sie ergab sich ihm, spätestens, als er ihr den Mund mit einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss. Wer scherte sich schon in dieser Situation mit diesem Mann um Kleinigkeiten wie Kleidung?

Ohne den Kontakt zu ihrem Mund nur einen einzigen Augenblick los zulassen, zog er sie aus. Er lechzte danach, ihre nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Sie war so warm und weich und ihre Zunge, die wild mit seiner focht, schickte wahre Stromstöße durch seinen Körper. Unbeherrscht riss er ihr die Kleidung vom Leib. Nur allzu willig ließ sie es geschehen. Sie wollte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es wehtat. Sie sehnte sich danach, ausgefüllt zu werden. Sie wollte sich in Ekstase winden, seinen prallen Schwanz in sich zu spüren. Sie wollte eins werden mit ihm. Sie wollte ihm gehören, mit ihm verschmelzen.

Sie spürte seine harte Männlichkeit, die gegen ihre Schenkel rieb. Sie musste ihn fühlen. Ihre Hand glitt an seinem anbetungswürdigen Körper hinab. Ohne Mühe fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie umschloss seinen Penis und rieb ihn. Mit dem Daumen immer wieder über seine Eichel fahrend. Ab und zu streifte sie seine Hoden und rieb auch diese, allerdings etwas sanfter. Seine Hüfte schob sich ihr bei jedem Auf- und Abstreifen entgegen und er stöhnte auf.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie über sich. Er hatte eigentlich eine etwas längere Verführung geplant. Aber er war so erregt. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Wenn sie ihn weiter so rieb, würde die ganze Sache ziemlich schnell zu Ende sein. Seine Finger suchten ebenfalls ihren Eingang. Sie war feucht und das war nicht nur das Wasser, in dem sie sich gerade befand. Er ließ einen Finger in sie hinein gleiten und jetzt war sie es die aufstöhnte, die mehr wollte als nur diesen Finger. Sanft rieb er ihre Klitoris und erregte sie so noch mehr.

"Luc, bitte..." Sie flehte und rutsche auf ihm hin und her in dem Bemühen die Reibung seiner Finger zu verstärken und gleichzeitig mehr von ihm in sich aufzunehmen.

Er hätte sie gerne noch weiter gereizt. Er wollte sie noch einige Male betteln hören, doch auch seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte Grenzen. Er packte ihre Hüfte und positionierte sie über seinem aufrecht stehenden Schaft. Mit einer kleinen, aber heftigen Aufwärtsbewegung brachte er sich in sie. Beide stöhnten auf in einer Mischung von Erfüllung ihrer Gier nacheinander und Erregung. Hermine begann sich sofort auf ihm zu bewegen. Lucius sah ihre wunderschönen Brüste vor sich auf und ab wippen. Einzelne Wassertropfen fanden ihren Weg zwischen ihnen hindurch. Er richtete sich auf. So dass Hermine ihre langen Beine um seinen aufrecht sitzenden Körper schlingen konnte. Ganz dicht presste er sie an sich. Ihre Bewegung verlangsamte sich zwar, da sie nicht mehr soviel Spielraum hatte. Aber er hatte sich durch sein Aufrecht sitzen tiefer in sie gebracht. Eng umschlungen schaukelten beide sich langsam zu ihrem Höhepunkt hoch.

Lucius begann an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen und zu lecken. Hermine wimmerte. Sie wusste nicht welche Empfindung schöner war. Das außergewöhnlich gute Völlegefühl zwischen ihren Beinen, die Reibung ihres Kitzlers an Lucius Schambein oder sein abwechselndes Lecken und Saugen an ihrer Brust. Sie bog ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Alles bewusste Denken, war aus ihrem Gehirn gewichen. Sie war nur noch pures Gefühl. Sie genoss es unendlich was dieser Mann mit ihr tat.

Lucius Lippen wanderten über ihre Brüste über ihren Hals. Auch dort leckte und saugte er an zartem Fleisch. Sie würde seine Markierungen überall tragen, schwor er sich, sie war sein. Er spürte wie sich die Muskeln um seinen Schwanz immer enger zogen. Sie war kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt. Er wollte, dass sie vor ihm kam. Er wollte, dass sie seinen Namen schrie. Seine Hand strich langsam an ihrem Rücken herunter und fuhr über ihren festen Po. Von dort glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Er fand das kleine Nervenbündel, welches sie immer wieder an ihn zu pressen schien und er rieb darüber.

Hermines Wimmern wurde lauter. Er verschaffte ihr eine Lust, die sie so noch nie erlebt hatte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit rollte ein wahrer Orkan über sie hinweg. Zuckend und windend kam sie in Lucius Armen. Wasser schwabbte in Wellen über den Badewannenrand. Einige Ausläufer der Wellen löschten die aufgestellten Kerzen, doch beide schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Ineinander verschlungen, gaben sie sich ihren überwältigenden Gefühlen hin.

Lucius spürte, wie sie immer enger würde und die Muskeln ihrer Vagina sich um ihn verkrampften. Nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr, fest packte er sie an den Schultern und drückte sie auf seine Erregung. Immer wieder stieß er hart mit seiner Hüfte nach oben und nach wenigen festen Stößen, verströmte er sich heiß und pulsierend in ihre immer noch zuckende Möse.

Lange Zeit blieben sie eng umschlungen in der Wanne sitzen. Sie wollten sich nah sein. Immer wieder küssten sie sich zärtlich. Auch wenn es keiner von ihnen aussprach. Das was sie geteilt hatten, war etwas Besonderes gewesen. Für eine kurze Zeit waren sie auf eine sehr intensive Weise Eins miteinander gewesen.

_ Traumsequenz, Rückblickende_

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Danke für diese Wunderbare Szene, Mrs. Skinner… verbeug

Mein Danke für die Reviews strahl Antwort gibts morgen :- )


	71. Die ersten Zweifel

**Kapitel 71 – Die ersten Zweifel**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Die Macht ist bösartig und unersättlich - erst stumpft sie uns ab gegen das Leid  
anderer Menschen und dann macht sie uns süchtig danach, denn nur das Leiden anderer  
verleiht uns die Gewissheit, das unsere Macht über Sie ungebrochen ist.**  
Sunzi  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen quälte sich Hermine aus dem Bett und schlurfte zum Spiegel. Sie war in der Nacht noch einmal wach geworden und hatte sich einen von Lucius' seidenen Pyjamas angezogen. Er war natürlich dunkelgrün. Lucius war eben ein Slytherin durch und durch.

Vor dem Spiegel erlebte sie den nächsten Schock. Dicke Augenringe, eine Blässe, die Snape Konkurrenz machte, die Haare fettig und strubbelig. Ihr blieb nichts andere übrig, als zu duschen. Merlin sei Dank gab es neben der pompösen Wanne auch eine Dusche mit goldener Armatur. Hermine kicherte. Natürlich waren die Griffe nicht wirklich vergoldet. Es war eine Illusion, aber eine sehr gute. Dennoch genoss sie das warme Wasser, das Sekunden später aus den zwei Hähnen strömte und ihren Körper sanft umhüllte.

Kleidung zum Wechseln brauchte sie nicht. Während der vergangenen Wochen waren immer mehr und mehr Kleider, Hosen, Röcke und Blusen in Lucius' unerschöpflichen Kleiderschrank gewandert. Die Hauselfen brachten die gereinigten Sachen mittlerweile direkt in seine Räumlichkeiten. Hermine hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie schon fast bei ihm wohnte.

Als sie schließlich einigermaßen wach war und sich korrekt angezogen hatte, reckte und streckte sie sich noch einmal und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Der Spiegel war ebenfalls wach und lächelte ihr fröhlich entgegen. „Guten morgen, kleine Lady", begrüßte er sie und Hermine stöhnte gequält auf. „Nicht so viel gute Laune am frühen Morgen, bitte." Sie hörte ihn noch perlend lachen, dann war sie durch die Tür getreten und ging durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle.

Minerva saß bereits am Tisch und strahlte ihr förmlich entgegen. „Hermine!", rief sie. „Schön, dass du da bist, komm rutsch einen auf." Normalerweise saß Lucius zwischen der Direktorin und ihr, aber nun blieb sein Platz natürlich leer. Zuerst hatte die junge Lehrerin ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es kam ihr nicht richtig vor, sich einfach auf den Platz ihres Geliebten zu setzen, doch Minerva wollte davon nichts wissen. „Komm her, setzt dich."

Am liebsten hätte sie in Lucius' Wohnung gefrühstückt, aber sie wollte sich nicht noch länger zurückziehen. Außerdem hatte Minerva sie mehr oder weniger zum Erscheinen in der Großen Halle verdonnert. Und eben jene begann sie nun voll zu plappern. Was hätte sie nun dafür gegeben, mit Snape, nein Severus, zu tauschen. Er hätte keinerlei Skrupel gehabt, die Direktorin aufzufordern, sich mit wem anders zu unterhalten. Aber Hermine brachte das nicht übers Herz. Sie wusste, Minerva meinte es nur gut und wollte sie von ihrem Schmerz ablenken.

Die junge Hexe gab einsilbige Antworten und verabschiedete sich früh von den Lehrern. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis Unterrichtsbeginn und sie wollte noch schnell im Krankenflügel vorbeisehen. Also erklomm sie geschwind die Stufen, die zur Station führten, und saß bereits zwei Minuten später auf der Bettkante des Patienten.

Poppy, die gerade zu dem Lehrer wollte, hielt inne. Sie sah, wie Hermine seine Hand nahm und zu streicheln begann. Tränen hatten sich in den Augen der jungen Hexe gebildet und verzweifelt flüsterte sie Lucius etwas zu. Diese Szene rührte die erfahrende Krankenschwester. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und dachte an ihre eigene, verstorbene Liebe zurück. Heribert, ein Deutscher, war ihr erster und einziger Mann gewesen. Sie hatten sich geliebt, doch er war viel zu früh verstorben. Resolut verbat sie sich weitere Gedanken und trat leise, aber nicht geräuschlos auf die beiden vor ihr zu. Hermine sollte sich nicht erschrecken, das war gar nicht gut für das Baby.

Widerstrebend erinnerte sich Hermine daran, dass sie in den Unterricht musste. Sie stand auf und gab ihrem Liebsten einen sanften Kuss auf die kalten Lippen. Dann seufzte sie und drehte sich um. Die Schüler warteten.

Jene warteten tatsächlich. Dass der Unterricht in der vergangenen Woche ausgefallen war, hatte die meisten erfreut, doch Professor Weasley war beliebt und fast alle mochten sie, so dass sich die Schüler Sorgen machten. Außerdem war ihr Unterrichtsstil spannend. Es verwunderte einige, aber sie vermissten den lockeren, aber dennoch anspruchsvollen Kurs. Er war eine Mischung aus fachlich qualitativen Einheiten und Muggelsport. Zumindest kam es ihnen so vor, so oft wie sie auf irgendwelchen Kissen landeten oder in der Luft herum wirbelten.

Abwesend betrat die junge Professorin den Raum und erst als sie vor dem Pult stand, schien sie ihre Klasse zu bemerken. Zum Glück waren es alles Elfjährige, so dass sie sich nicht auf schwer komplizierte Verteidigungssprüche konzentrieren musste. Sie ließ sie ‚Stupor' üben. Es war ungefährlich und nicht allzu schwer, so dass die Kinder nicht entmutigt wurden.

Sie bekam Kopfweh und von Minute zu Minute wurde der Schmerz stärker. Wie gut, dass sie danach eine Freistunde und erst in sechs Stunden wieder zu unterrichten hatte.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, entließ sie die Klasse eilig und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Es war November, deshalb ging sie noch einmal in ihre Wohnung (natürlich war es Lucius'), um sich einen dicken Mantel zu holen und ihre Unterlagen wegzubringen. Schließlich verließ sie das Schloss. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut. Es schien, als wären alle unangenehmen Gedanken weggepustet worden. Sie vergrub die Fäuste tief in ihren gefütterten Manteltaschen und ging gedankenverloren am Ufer entlang spazierte.

Was wohl ihre Eltern sagen würden, wenn sie von dem Kind wüssten? Ihr Vater hatte zwar ‚cool', wie die Muggeljugend heutzutage sagte, auf ihre Offenbahrung reagiert, dass Lucius der neue Mann in ihrer Seite war. Aber sie wusste, dass er er diesen Brocken noch lange nicht verdaut hatte. Zum einen, weil er wie der typische Vater reagiert, der sein Mädchen bei einem anderen wusste. Zum anderen, weil er Lucius als vollkommen unpassend ansah - viel zu anders, viel zu elitär, viel zu alt. Wie sich ihre Eltern wohl verhielten, wenn sie seine komplette Vita wüssten? Die kannte selbst Hermine nicht. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. Natürlich wusste, sie, dass Lucius in seinem Leben nicht dem Bild des typisch magischen Hochadligen entsprochen hatte. „Noblesse oblige", war seine lapidare Äußerung daraufhin gewesen. Erst langsam wurde Hermine klar, was er wirklich damit gemeint hatte.

Seine Vergangenheit. Es war wie eine große schwarze Nebelwand, von der ein sich stetig steigender Sog ausging und alles zu verschlingen drohte. Sie machte Hermine Angst. Natürlich, es war Geschichte, er hatte sich verändert, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Lucius, und vielleicht auch sie, von dem Vergangenen eingeholt werden würden. Dass irgendwann bald etwas hereinbrechen würde, was nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zubringen sein konnte. Sie musste dringend mit ihm sprechen, sobald er wieder aufwachte. Es gab Dinge, die geklärt werden mussten. Sie wollte mehr wissen. Weniger aus Neugier, sondern mehr aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, ihrer Angst einen Namen geben zu können.

Hermine seufzte. Sie setzte sich an einen Baum, schlang den Mantel noch enger um sich und lehnte den Kopf an das Holz. Es war friedlich auf Hogwarts. Doch sie hatte bereits einmal gedacht, dass nichts und niemand diese alte Schule angreifen konnte. Doch es hatte sich als ein Dampfer entpuppt, der rasant auf einen Eisberg zusteuerte. Glücklicherweise war die Schule nach der Kollision nicht untergegangen, sondern hatte den Eisberg vernichten können. Aber dennoch, irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine nicht mehr so sicher wie damals, als sie zum ersten Mal durch die Tore Hogwarts gegangen war. Die Gefahr lauerte überall, selbst in den eigenen Reihen…

ooOoo

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Snape auf, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er nahm Shivas Hände in seine und versprach ihr, wieder zu kommen. Die alte Frau lächelte und schmiegte seine Hände an ihre runzlige Wange. „Bring das nächste Mal das Mädchen mit", sagte sie leise. Snape erstarrte. Shiva wurde ihm immer unheimlicher.

Mit großen, weit ausholenden Schritten ging er über die Ländereien Malfoy Manors. Eisiger Wind zog an seinen Haaren und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nur schnell in seinen Kerker und dort die Wärme genießen. Er lachte leise. Auch wenn die meisten davon ausgingen, dass es im Kerker bitterkalt war, so waren seine Privaträume doch sehr angenehm. Er hasste Hitze, aber eine behagliche, wohltuende Wärme wusste auch er zu schätzen. Wozu war er ein Zauberer?

Es war besser wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Kaum jemand wusste von seinem Anwesen, so dass er drei Jahre lang Ruhe hatte finden können. Nur er, die Elfe Dewana und 1.050.000 m². 105 Hektar Wald und Wiese. Aufwendige Zauber schützten das Grundstück, so dass selbst Zauberer es nur unter äußerster Kraftanstrengung finden konnten. Er war schon seit jeher ein misstrauischer Mann gewesen. Selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte Sermo Vicus nicht ohne weiteres finden können…

_Rückblickanfang, 31. Dezember 1978, Sermo Vicus_

Der Gastgeber stand mit seiner Frau in der imposanten Eingangshalle des beeindruckenden Anwesens. Sie waren beide in schwarz gekleidet und ergänzten sich. Er, in einem eleganten, teuren seidenen Frack mit einem schwarzen Rüschenhemd und auf Hochglanz polierte Schuhe. Sie, mit einem bodenlangen, dezent verzierten, schulterfreien Kleid, welches einen verboten langen Schlitz vorne rechts aufwies, so dass bei jedem Gang ein Blick auf ihre perfekt geformten Beine zu erhaschen war. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einer kunstvoll frisierten Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert worden und sie trug ellenlange samtige Handschuhe. Natürlich alles ebenfalls in schwarz. Ihr Mund war blutrot, die Haut schneeweiß, die Augen geheimnisvoll geschminkt. Keine Frau näherte sich ihr auch nur ein kleines bisschen in eleganter Erscheinung, anmutigem Benehmen und äußerster Schönheit. Stolz sprach aus den Augen von Severus Snape, als er seine Frau betrachtete, wie sie sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte und gemeinsam mit ihm auf die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords wartete.

Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm hoch. „Meinst du, es wird ihm gefallen, Liebling?" Beruhigend streichelte er ihr über den Handrücken. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre vollkommenen, sinnlichen Lippen. „Er wird sehr zufrieden sein, mein Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen…"

Für einen Moment gestatteten sich beide, sich dem Kuss hinzugeben und miteinander zu verschmelzen. Erst ein leises Hüsteln ließ sie aufgeschreckt auseinander fahren und in die attraktiven Gesichtszüge des gefürchteten Mannes blicken. Snape sank auf die Knie und Artemis vollführte einen vollendeten Knicks. Erst als Voldemort ihnen die Hände hinhielt und sie seinen Siegelring küssten, wagten sie es, sich wieder zu erheben.

Wohlwollend trat Riddle an ihnen vorbei ins Innere des Anwesens. Seine Gefolgsleute wahrten gebührenden Abstand, bevor auch sie ihrem Herrn folgten. Snape erteilte Dewana die Anweisung, auf die restlichen Gäste zu warten und diese dann in den großen Ballsaal zu führen. Ein spezieller Zauber gestattete es, Portschlüssel so zu konstruieren, dass er Personen erkannte. Nur die erlaubten würden dann mit ihm reisen können, direkt auf den Vorplatz des Vicus'. Er selbst nickte seiner Frau kurz zu und beide eilten dem Ehrengast hinterher, der bereits in der Mitte der Eingangshalle wartete.

„Darf ich Euch ins Speisezimmer begleiten, Herr?" Artemis senkte den Kopf demütig und wartete darauf, dass Voldemort sich ihr zuwandte. Er tat es und trat nah zu ihr. Er nahm ihre eiskalte Hand und legte sie sich auf den Unterarm. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Artemis… Ich weiß die Begleitung schöner Frauen zu schätzen." Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass sie es mit einem gefährlichen Mann zu tun hatte, sie hätte es als Flirtversuch eingestuft. Doch ein Lord Voldemort war weder charmant noch machte er Avancen. Sie war auf der Hut. „Ich danke Euch, Herr."

Snape schloss zu den beiden auf und ging vor ihnen her. Zwei Elfen öffneten die großen, reichlich verzierten Flügeltüren und verbeugten sich tief. Sie wurden nicht beachtet. Hauselfen hatten sich so zu verhalten, dass niemand sie ernsthaft wahrnahm. Und schon gar kein Lord Voldemort. Ein Großteil der Hauselfen war aus Malfoy Manor ausgeliehen worden. Sie standen in sauberen kleinen Anzügen in der Nähe des Eingangs und hielten Champagnergläser bereit. Mrs. Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Natürlich trug keine der Elfen wirklich Kleidung. Ein mächtiger Illusionszauber machte diese Täuschung perfekt.

Beiläufig ergriff sich Voldemort ein Glas und ließ seine Augen im Raum umherhuschen. Ein kaltes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er eine Frau bemerkte, die in einem blutroten langen Kleid eine fürstliche Erscheinung abgab. „Mein Liebste Shiva", sagte er deutlich hörbar und eilte auf die Angesprochene zu.

Ein kleiner dicker Todesser, der neu in den Reihen war, zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sah, dass sich Lucius' Großmutter umdrehte und mit ihren 135 Jahren noch immer anmutig aussah. Sein Keuchen verwandelte sich in ein leises röcheln. Die mächtige Dame trat auf Voldemort zu, der ihre Hände ergriff und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Hätte der Todesser es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. In seinem Denken war ein derartig respektloses Gegenübertreten unverstellbar. Sollte es jemand wagen, vor Voldemort nicht in die Knie zu gehen, er müsste sterben.

„Mach den Mund zu, Peter", knurrte Snape und lud die bunt gekleideten Männer und Frauen ein, sich ebenfalls ein Glas Champagner zu nehmen. Er selbst eilte mit Artemis zu seinem Herrn und verbeugte sich leicht. „Herr, ich habe mir erlaubt, Euch am Kopfende zwischen meine Gattin und mir zu platzieren. Ist es euch genehm?" Er wusste, es war besser, dem dunklen Mann einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Befehle mochte dieser gar nicht. Snape schlug eine Platzordnung vor, Voldemort stimmte zu oder lehnte ab.

„Und du, liebste Shiva?", fragte Riddle. Sie lächelte betörend.

„Dir gegenüber Tom."

„So so, und die Unbedeutenden in der Mitte nehme ich an?"

Die Platzwahl war wichtig. Am Kopfende saß die wichtigste Person, danach stuften sich Rang und Einfluss. Es war beinahe ein ausgeklügeltes System notwendig, um zu verhindern, dass sich niemand einflussreiches übergangen fühlte und dennoch eine Dame von zwei Herren umgeben wurde. Snape bewunderte seine Frau für diese Meisterleistung.

Als hätte Artemis seine Gedanken erraten, drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Scheinbar wird unser Debüt als Gastgeberehepaar ein voller Erfolg." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Wollen wir es hoffen. Dieser Abend ist wichtig für uns." Sie nickte. Dieser Abend sollte mehr werden, als lediglich eine Geburtstagsfeier.

Voldemort hauchte Shiva einen Handkuss auf, als sich diese bei ihm entschuldigte, um einen engen Freund zu begrüßen. Nur wer genau hinsah, erkannte ein gefährliches Missfallen in seinen Augen, als er Shiva hinterher sah. Für eine Nanosekunde zierten Hass und Zorn sein Gesicht, doch der Dunkle Lord hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt er zu Snape und Artemis. „Ein sehr schöner Abend", lobte er und Snape meinte eine Spur Falschheit in der Stimme wahrzunehmen. „Es ehrt meine Frau und mich, dass Ihr unser Haus als Austragungsort Ihres Geburtstages erwählt haben", sagte er daher glatt.

Ein Lächeln erstellten die sonst attraktiven Gesichtszüge des Ehrengasts. „Sermo Vicus ist ein herrlicher Platz zum Feiern. Und gerade in dieser Zeit sollte man aufpassen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns der Orden des Phoenix wieder in die Quere kommt, nicht wahr Severus?" Dieser nickte. „Er beruhigt mich zu wissen", fuhr Voldemort fort, „dass du ein argwöhnischer Mann bist. Kaum jemand weiß, wo sich dieses wunderbare Anwesen befindet, nicht einmal ich." Innerlich hielt Snape die Luft an. Er vermutete, dass dies seinem Herrn ganz und gar nicht behagte.

Riddle registrierte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie seine Worte Panik in seinem Gegenüber auslöste. Er liebte diesen Blick. Angst und Unsicherheit befriedigten mehr als die Vereinigung zweier Menschen. Auch wenn er durchaus körperliche Lüste genoss, so waren sie ihm nicht wirklich wichtig. Furcht und Beklemmung – das löste ein geradezu euphorisches Glückgefühl aus. Aber er war heute wohlwollend eingestellt. „Nun, Severus, du bist mir einer meiner besten Männer. Es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass du dieses Haus schützt. Gerade heutzutage ist es wichtig einen Ort zu haben, der praktisch nicht aufzufinden ist. Ich werde nicht extra erwähnen, dass ich einen ständigen Portschlüssel erwarte, den ich nach Belieben benutzen kann?" Er hob die Hand, als Snape etwas einwenden wollte. „Nein, es ist besser, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie man her kommt. Es gibt niemanden, der mir ernsthaft gefährlich werden kann, aber dennoch darf man die Gefahr nicht unterschätzen. Ein eigens auf mich generierter Portschlüssel ist die beste Lösung. So kann ich im unwahrscheinlichen Falle der Flucht verschwinden, ohne das jemand weiß, wohin ich gehe… Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt mir dieser Vorschlag."

Snape suchte Artemis' Blick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich und sie bebte leicht. Umgehend richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Herrn. „Natürlich, Herr. Etwas in der Art habe ich bereits geplant. Allerdings wollte ich erst Eure Erlaubnis erhalten." Erneut verbeugte er sich, beobachtete Voldemort aber aus den Augenwinkeln. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf dessen Lippen und Snape wusste, er war endgültig drin im Kreis um den gefürchteten Mann.

Das Festmahl begann und ein jeder lobte das herausragende Dinner. Der Abend entpuppte sich wirklich als triumphales Ereignis. Snape schweifte mit seinem Blick umher. Sämtliche Anwesenden amüsierten sich prächtig. Die Gläser füllten sich fast von alleine. Die Speisen stellten jeden zufrieden. Die kleine Musikgruppe im Hintergrund vollendete das Gesamtbild. Er war sehr zufrieden. Niemand, absolut niemand würde mehr über ihn lachen. Jetzt, nachdem Voldemort so offensichtlich sein Wohlwollen gegenüber Snape gezeigt hatte, wagte es niemand mehr, den ehemals kleinen und schüchternen Jungen schief anzusehen.

Ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck, der dem von Riddle in nichts nachstand, erschien und er lehnte sich verhältnismäßig entspannt zurück. Dabei beobachtete er, wie sich Voldemort mit Artemis, die zu dessen linken saß, unterhielt. Er war stolz auf seine schöne Frau, die die perfekte Gastgeberin mimte. Ein jeder hing bewundernd an ihren Lippen, wenn sie mit einer grazilen Zartheit sprach, die regelrecht einen Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Ihm erging es nicht anders.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter und blieb an Peter Pettigrew hängen. Er klopfte sich selbst gedanklich auf die Schultern. Pettigrew war sein größter Coup gewesen. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er den kleinen Zauberer zufällig in London getroffen. Normalerweise achtete er nicht auf einen der selbsternannten Rumtreiber. Aber Pettigrew war ihm aufgefallen. Peter fühlte sich immer mehr und mehr zurückgestoßen und ausgeschlossen. Black, Potter und Lupin bildeten ein Trio und schlossen ihn aus, nahmen ihn nicht ernst, verhöhnten ihn sogar. Pettigrew war es satt, immer nur als das Anhängsel zu gelten. Dass es Snape war, dem gegenüber er seinen Frust entladen hatte, war ihm im ersten Moment gar nicht aufgefallen. Viel zu sehr war er mit Wettern und Zetern beschäftigt. Von da an, war es für den Todesser ein Leichtes, Pettigrew zu Voldemort zu schleusen…

Sein Lächeln wurde grausam. Was wohl die drei Halbstarken dazu sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, dass ihr Freund, der vierte im Bunde, ein Verräter geworden war? Dass dieser sich mit dem Feind eingelassen hatte? Er hoffte, diesem Moment beiwohnen zu können. Es wäre sein größter Triumph über Black und vor allem Potter. Er…

Snape hielt gedanklich inne und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Ein Fuß strich an seinem Unterschenkel entlang und als er aufblickte, sah er seiner Frau gerade in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie lächelte, als sie höher und höher wanderte. Snape war normalerweise nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Die antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung erleichterte es ihm, nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben. Doch noch nie zuvor war er im Beisein des Lords sexuell angemacht worden. Dieser schien nichts davon mitzubekommen, da er zufrieden auf seine engsten Todesser sah, die an der Tafel saßen.

Snape sandte Artemis einen warnenden Blick zu, doch diese deutete einen Kuss an. Er knurrte leise. Diese Frau schaffte es, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln und er konnte nichts, rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

„Schade, dass Lucius nicht da ist, nicht wahr, Severus?" Voldemort hatte beschlossen, sich mit Snape zu unterhalten. Ein wachsamer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, den Snape nicht zu deuten wusste. „Soweit ich weiß, befindet sich Lucius in Eurem Auftrag in Russland?", antwortete er daher vorsichtig. Voldemort lächelte. „Ja, er bat mich, sich in dem kalten Land nach neuen Gefolgsmännern umzusehen. Karkaroff scheint mit uns zu sympathisieren. Er wäre eine gelungene Ergänzung, meinst du nicht?" Snape nickte. Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein Herr scheinbar Wert auf seine Meinung legte, wobei er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren konnte, dass Voldemort ihn testete. Er musste äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen. „Unbedingt, dennoch befürchte ich, dass Karkaroff seine Loyalität nur solange… einer Sache widmet, wie sie ihm von Nutzen sein kann." Kaltblütigkeit sprach aus Riddles Blick. „Nun, dann sollten wir zusehen, dass er uns förderlicher ist, als wir ihm. Und wenn er ausgedient hat, müssen wir uns eben seiner entledigen." Snape nickte zustimmend.

„Aber lass uns heute nicht von Politik sprechen. Wir wollen feiern." Voldemort war ein eitler Mann. Sein Geburtstag wurde jedes Jahr akribisch gefeiert und regelrecht verehrt.

„Wir haben noch eine Überraschung für Euch, Herr", wandte sich nun auch Artemis dem Gespräch zu.

„Eine Überraschung?"

„Nach dem Dinner, Herr."

Voldemort liebte Überraschungen, solange sie ihn erfreuten. „Dann sollten wir die Tafel jetzt aufheben", befahl er daher sanft und legte sein Besteck zur Seite. Umgehend hörten auch alle anderen auf zu Essen. Der Herr eröffnete ein Bankett und er beendete es. Während er sein Besteck mit der Absicht zu Essen in der Hand hielt, solange war es den Anwesenden gestattet zu essen. Selten, aber durchaus vorkommend, aß Voldemort nur drei oder vier Bissen. Diese Bankette waren gefürchtet. Meist stahlen sich die Todesser anschließend nacheinander ein die entsprechende Küche, um wenigstens einen Teil der Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen zu können.

„Meine Todesser…" Voldemort stand auf und trat hinter seinen Stuhl. „Wie schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid."

‚Natürlich', schnaubte Snape gedanklich. ‚Als wenn sich einer trauen würde, nicht zu erscheinen.'

„Es ist angenehm zu wissen, wie gern ihr meinen Ehrentag mit mir feiert. Aber nun sollten wir zu dem angenehmen Teil des Abends übergehen." Die Todesser standen auf und warteten darauf, dass der Herr den Speisesaal als Erster verließ. Erst dann trauten sie sich, ihm zu folgen.

Voldemort wurde von Artemis, Shiva von Snape in den Ballsaal geführt, wo die Musiker bereits ihre Instrumente aufstellten. Eine halbe Stunde gaben sich die Todesser und ihr Anführer dem allgemeinen Tanz hin. Natürlich tanzte Voldemort nicht, aber er beobachtete. Niemand entging seinem analytischen Blick. Keiner konnte etwas vor ihm verbergen. Der Dunkle Lord beobachtete seine Anhänger gern bei einer Tätigkeit, die sie ablenkte, so dass sie sich gaben, wie sie wirklich waren. Bei offiziellen Todessertreffen waren die Meisten damit beschäftigt, einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Doch in Situationen wie diesen merkte sich Voldemort die einfachsten Dinge.

Snape nickte Artemis zu. In ihrem eleganten Kleid, das ihren perfekt geformten Körper zur Geltung brachte, trat sie auf Riddle zu und nachdem dieser seine Zustimmung bekundet hatte, gab sie ihrem Mann ein Zeichen. Dieser verließ den Saal und holte die Überraschung. Das Geschenk entpuppte sich als eine junge, ansehnliche Frau, die von Snape in die Mitte des Ballsaals gezerrt und Voldemort vor die Füße geschmissen wurde. „Dorcas Meadowes, Herr."

Begehren der tödlichen Art machte sich in Voldemort breit. „Meinen Dank, Severus." Dann trat er langsam auf das verängstigte Wesen vor ihm zu und kniete sich hin. „Schön, dass du an dieser wunderbaren Feierlichkeit teilnimmst." Das Lächeln des Lords war wölfisch. „Wo hast du denn deine Freunde gelassen?" Dorcas Meadowes war Mitglied des Phoenixordens. Sie wusste, sie würde diesen Tag nicht überleben. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Auch wenn sie in der Regel kein ängstlicher Mensch, sondern eine der bestausgebildesten Auroren war, so konnte ihr niemand die Tränen verübeln. Voldemort liebte Tränen.

„Nun…", fragte dieser gedehnt. „Möchtest du uns irgendetwas sagen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedauerlich… Bist du sicher?" Diesmal nickte sie. Voldemort umrundete sie, so dass er schließlich hinter ihr stand. „Schade… Crucio."

Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz, doch die Todesser um sie herum lachten. Rosier starrte sie begehrlich an, was dem Dunklen Lord nicht entging. „Willst du sie haben, Rosier?" Mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen nickte dieser treue Gefolgsmann. „Gern, Herr."

„Wir werden sehen, was übrig bleibt." Voldemort hob den Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf. „Immer noch nichts, Schlammblut?" Erneut begann er sie zu umrunden und blieb diesmal wieder vor ihr stehen. „Schade… Schau mich an." Dorcas senkte den Kopf noch tiefer.

Auf einen Hinweis Voldemorts hin, trat Rosier zu der jungen Frau und krallte seine Hand in ihre Haare. Er riss ihr den Kopf in den Nacken und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wenn mein Herr sagt, dass du ihn ansehen sollst, dann hast du das zu tun, Schlampe."

Ängstlich huschten ihre Augen zwischen Voldemort und Rosier hin und her. Die anderen Todesser standen im Kreis um sie herum und sahen gebannt zu. Selbst Snape. Er hasste es, Menschen zu töten. Unterdrücken, demütigen, beherrschen ja, aber nicht töten. Doch er wusste, er musste Begeisterung heucheln. Andererseits wäre er der Nächste. Also schloss er sich dem erregten Keuchen der Umstehenden an. Unauffällig griff er nach Artemis' Hand und drückte sie. Seine Frau sah mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Abscheu auf die Szene herab. „Verbirg deinen Ekel, Schatz", raunte er ihr zu. Sofort glättete sich ihre Stirn.

„Beklagenswert", kommentierte Voldemort die Reaktion seines Opfers. Nachdenklich sah er auf Dorcas herab. „Rosier würde sich sicher gern mit dir vergnügen…", sinnierte er. Er liebte Angst und ganz besonders liebte er es zuzusehen. Angst befriedigte ihn. Dazu musste nicht unbedingt er selbst die Angst auslösen. Es reichte, wenn er zusah. Scheinbar wurde seine voyeuristische Ader mit dem Verlust seiner Menschlichkeit immer ausgeprägter.

Er zauberte einen Tisch herbei und verwandelte ihn in eine Art kleine Bühne. Dann deutete er Rosier an, Dorcas auf das Podium zu befördern und zurückzutreten. „Du hättest angenehmer sterben können", raunte er seinem Opfer zu und mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit hatte er sich zu einem der Todesser umgedreht. „Du!", befahl er.

Peter wurde blass. In dem Dunklen Lord hatte er jemanden gefunden, der ihm zuhörte und der ihn ernst nahm. Das gefiel dem kleinen unbedeutenden Mann, es schmeichelte ihm. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie Voldemort spinnenartig seine Fäden um ihn spannte und ihn einwickelte. Der Lord heuchelte Interesse, so gewann er seine Anhänger. Doch in Wirklichkeit dachte er nur daran, seine Macht zu vergrößern und zu festigen. Aber Peter durchschaute ihn nicht.

Jetzt, wo er sich an Dorcas Meadowes vergehen sollte, überfiel ihn Unsicherheit. Sollte er wirklich dem Befehl Folge leisten? Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm zugesichert, er müsse nichts machen, was er nicht wolle. Doch er sonnte sich in dessen Anerkennung. Er wusste, wenn er Dorcas missbrauchte, schätzte ihn der Lord noch mehr. Er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Rasch sah er Snape an, doch dessen Gesichtsaudruck blieb nichtssagend. Dann linste er heimlich zu seinem Herrn, der sich zu langweilen begann. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Zügig trat er zu Dorcas, als ihn die kalte Stimme des Lords zurückhielt. „Töte sie nicht."

Pettigrew nickte. Sein Blick traf Dorcas. Er sah ihre Angst und ihren Ekel vor ihm, aber auch ihr Erkennen. Er selbst war noch Mitglied im Orden. Peter grinste fies. Auch Dorcas nahm ihn nicht für voll. Bei Ordenstreffen übersah sie ihn regelmäßig und unterbrach ihn gleichgültig. Jetzt konnte er dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn ernst nahm. Er konnte mit ihr tun, was immer er wollte. Ein berauschendes Gefühl. Die Kleine wagte es nicht, sich zu wehren. Jetzt war er es, dem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Nicht Dumbledore, nicht Moody, nein er. Er wollte _es_ der vor ihm liegenden Frau zeigen, ihr demonstrieren, dass selbst ein Peter Pettigrew, der von keinem wichtig genommen wurde, fähig war, sich Respekt zu schaffen. Scheinbar erkannte sie dies, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Wie er es genoss…

Seine Hand streichelte ihr über die Wange und fuhr tiefer bis zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Ihre Hilflosigkeit erregte ihn und langsam begann er zu verstehen, was an Macht reizvoll war. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie Männer wie Rosier oder Lestrange Gefallen daran finden konnten, sich an einer Frau zu vergehen. Doch jetzt spürte er es. Das Wissen, die Fähigkeit zu haben, die Frau zu brechen und sich ihr aufzuzwingen, berauschte ihn und zog ihn mit auf der Welle der Lust.

Snape stand versteinert neben seinem Herrn. Er wusste, jeder im Raum nahm an, er würde sich an der sich ihm bietenden Szene ergötzen, doch in seinem Inneren rumorte es. Auch wenn er selbst durchaus den Reiz von Machtspielen zu schätzen wusste, so fand er keinen Gefallen daran, sich einer Frau aufzuzwingen. Es widerte ihn an. Wenn sie von sich aus auf ihn zukam, erregte es ihn, Einvernehmlichkeit war ihm wichtig. Doch das, was die meisten Todesser stimulierte, stieß ihn ab.

Er sah, wie Peter der Schweiß auf die fettige Stirn trat und wie er, fast schon sabbernd, seine schmierigen, wulstigen Finger unter den Stoff des Kleides von Dorcas schob. Ein Reißen und das Kleid hing in Fetzen von ihrem Körper. Ein Rest Überlebenswille, oder auch Wahnsinn, bündelte sich in ihr und sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die Ratte, hingerissen von der ungewohnten Gewalt, gestand ihr keine Chance zu. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und zwängte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Snape konnte nicht weiter zusehen. Sein Blick ging zu Voldemort, der den Vorfall genießend beobachtete. „Dreh ihren Kopf zu mir", befahl er und Pettigrew kam der Order nach.

Die Angst, die Verzweiflung, der Ekel in Dorcas Blick… Voldemort genoss. Snape widerte es an. In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob die Todesser wirklich das Richtige für ihn waren. Er hatte viel erhalten, aber noch mehr geben müssen. Er war jetzt wer, der Protegè des am meisten gefürchteten Zauberers… trunken vor Macht.

Pettigrew erlebte diese Euphorie als er sich in die Brüste krallte und sich schließlich in Dorcas ergoss. Doch diese Macht widerte Snape an. Er hoffte niemals zu so etwas erwählt zu werden. Dann müsste er sich weigern und wenn es sein Tod bedeutete.

An diesem Abend starb Dorcas Meadowes qualvoll durch Voldemorts Hand…

_Rückblickende_

Snape blieb hinter der Grenze stehen und drehte sich erneut zum Landsitz seines alten Freundes um. Trotz allem war dies auf dessen eigene Art und Weise ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen…

Zwei Sekunden später stand er vor den Toren Hogwarts. Die Schutzzauber für einen Moment zu deaktivieren war ihm mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Fast schon gedankenlos überquerte er die Ländereien und nur weil er einem großen Stein ausweichen musste, hatte er Hermine entdeckt. Sie kauerte am See, die Arme um sich geschlagen und in einen dicken Mantel gekuschelt, und schien den klirrenden Luftstrom nicht zu spüren.

Er seufzte. Wenn das Mädchen so weiter machte, holte sie sich irgendwann noch einmal den Tod. Langsam hatte er es satt, Minesitter zu spielen. Er hatte auch Bedürfnisse, deren Ausleben er bislang skrupellos und in vollen Zügen genoss, aber in letzter Zeit verspürte er nicht mehr den Wunsch, gewisse einschlägig bekannte Etablissements aufzusuchen. Auch wenn er da Mädchen fand, die _ihr_ ähnlich waren…

Langsam ging er zu Hermine und kniete sich neben sie. „Du solltest dich nicht erkälten."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Begriffe:**  
- Noblesse oblige: eine höhere gesellschaftliche Stellung verpflichtet zu Verhaltensweisen, die von anderen nicht unbedingt erwartet werden  
- Protegè: Günstling

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich habe mich bewusst für diese Szene entschieden. Ich hoffe, dass NICHT der Eindruck entstanden ist, ich würde eine Vergewaltigung gut heißen. _Das tue ich ausdrücklich nicht_. Mit dieser Szene möchte ich ausdrücken, was in einem Todesser vorgegangen sein könnte. Als Gegenpol steht Severus, der den Missbrauch nicht gutheißt, aber ebenso weiß, dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen kann, wenn er sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen wollte. Außerdem fand das Ganze 1978 statt, also zu einer Zeit, wo er noch aktiver Todesser war und noch nicht Dumbledores Mann.

Mit QED möchte ich meine Antwort auf die Frage „Wieso hat Severus Snape die Seiten gewechselt" finden. Daher halte ich diese Szene für geradezu wichtig, da sie stellvertretend für andere Szenen steht, in denen die Todesser vergewaltigt haben. Etwas, was ihn zu Dumbledore trieb…

Natürlich stehe ich für Fragen jederzeit zur Verfügung…


	72. Annäherungen

**Kapitel 72 – Annäherungen**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beneide niemanden, denn du weißt nicht, ob der Beneidete im Stillen nicht etwas verbirgt,  
was du bei einem Tausch nicht übernehmen möchtest.**  
August Strindberg**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

„Du solltest dich nicht erkälten…"

Hermine erkannte Severus sofort. Doch es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis seine Anwesenheit in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Sie runzelte die Stirn und drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm, ohne den Blick vom See zu lassen. Erst in letzter Sekunde folgten ihre Augen und sahen direkt in seine. Er hockte vier, vielleicht auch fünf Zentimeter neben ihr. Für einen Moment war die junge Hexe überrascht. Dies war wohl einer der wenigen Momenten, in denen Severus Snape Nähe zuließ.

Zaghaft lächelte sie und wartete. Er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern starrte sie nur nachdenklich an. Dann erhob er sich. „Ich werde dir nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast. Du bist alt genug, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Luc alles andere als begeistert sein wird, wenn er irgendwann erfahren sollte, dass du nicht auf dich… und das Kind aufpasst." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und wandte sich in Richtung Schloss.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte in Hermines Verstand gedrungen war. Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, sprach einen Wärmezauber und blickte wieder auf den See. Sie wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau. In einem Moment war er nett und zuvorkommend zu ihr, im Nächsten disziplinierte er sie wie ein kleines Kind. Auf der einen Seite half er ihr und fast hatte sie das Gefühl, sie könnten wirklich Freunde werden. Auf der Anderen zerstörte er es mit lauter Kleinigkeiten und schien so distanziert wie eh und je.

Sie verfiel in Grübeleien über ihren ehemaligen Professor. Sie hatte als Schülerin bereits Respekt vor ihm gehabt. Diese Wertschätzung vertiefte sich, als sie von seiner Rolle als Spion erfuhr und von seiner tiefen Liebe zu Lily. Nur ein guter Mann konnte so tief lieben, daran zweifelte sie nicht. Doch warum er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis. Sie hatte es auch nie wirklich wissen wollen. Sie war froh gewesen, als sie Hogwarts schließlich hinter sich lassen konnte und keinerlei Angst mehr haben musste, etwas falsch zu machen und dadurch seine Kritik zu ernten.

Als sie an ihre alte Schule zurückgekehrt war, war sie froh gewesen, dass er nicht mehr da war. Seine ewig schlechte Laune brauchte Kraft, die sie nicht hatte. Außerdem war sie mit einem anderen Mann beschäftigt gewesen.

Sie lachte leise. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich wirklich einmal in Lucius Malfoy, den Vater ihres verhassten Mitschülers verlieben würde. Er war für sie das potenzielle Feindbild gewesen. Reich, arrogant, abgrundtief böse. Sie konnte die Zweifel von Harry und Ron verstehen. Sie hatte ihn genauso eingeschätzt. Erst durch ihre vielen Gespräche war ihr bewusst geworden, dass es nicht möglich war, einen Menschen zu kategorisieren. Niemand war nur gut oder nur böse. Bei jedem waren beide Anteile vertreten. Lediglich wie stark war eine Frage der jeweiligen Persönlichkeit. Lucius hatte viel Böses getan. Darüber machte sie sich keine Illusionen, doch er bereute und daher hatte er eine zweite Chance verdient. Er hatte seine Fehler eingesehen und er litt unter seiner Vergangenheit. Jetzt, nachdem Hermine das erkannt hatte, verstand sie auch Snape besser. Er hatte vieles getan, was auch er bereute, aber er dachte darüber nicht nach. Kein Wunder, dass er ein verbitterter Mann geworden war.

Ein knackender Ast neben ihr unterbrach sie in ihren Gedankengängen. Als sie aufsah, erkannte sie Snape, der zu ihr zurückgekommen war. Er seufzte. „Wenigstens hast du nun an einen Wärmezauber gedacht." Dann zauberte er eine Decke herbei und lud sie ein, darauf Platz zu nehmen.

Im ersten Moment zögerte sie. Es hatte etwas moralisch Verbotenes für sie. Sie saß mit einem anderen Mann dicht beieinander am See, während der Mann ihres Herzens bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation hockte. Aber andererseits war die Gefahr, sich unsittlich näher zu kommen, nicht gegeben. Sie fühlten keinerlei Anziehung zueinander. Lediglich die Freundschaft bzw. die Liebe zu ein und demselben Mann verband sie. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, auch Severus Snape eine zweite Chance versprochen zu haben.

Als sie sich neben ihn setzte, zauberte sie zwei Becher dampfenden Tees hervor und bot ihm eine Tasse an. Dankbar nahm er sie entgegen.

Schweigend saßen sie da und starrten auf das Wasser. Irgendwo auf dem Grund hatte Harry damals gegen Grindelohs gekämpft. Hermine lächelte. Sie konnte sich absolut nicht an die zweite Aufgabe erinnern. Sie war damals in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt worden, um schließlich als Trophäe zu dienen.

„Woran denkst du?" Severus hatte sie sanft lächeln sehen.

„An die zweite Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier… Ich war erst einmal in meinem Leben auf dem Grund des Sees und ich habe alles verschlafen." Ein Kichern löste sich ihrer Kehle. Dann wurde sie wieder schlagartig ernst. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mein Leben verschlafen zu haben."

Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Seitenblick zu. „Lass mich nachdenken… Im ersten Jahr habt ihr es an Fluffy vorbei geschafft und schließlich den Stein der Weisen gerettet. Im Zweiten Schuljahr konnte Potter Tom Riddle nur aufgrund deiner Intelligenz besiegen. Im Dritten, das verzeihe ich dir übrigens nicht, hast du mich mit deinen ach so tollen Freunden außer Gefecht geflucht. Im Vierten war-"

„Schon gut, schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich meinte jetzt nicht die Fülle der Ereignisse. Eher meinen Umgang damit."

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bis zu dem Brief für Hogwarts habe ich wie ein ganz normales Muggelkind gelebt. Dann erfuhr ich, dass ich eine Hexe bin und hab mich mit Ron und Harry angefreundet. Ja, wir haben Voldemort mehr als einmal besiegt, aber… Irgendwie drang das alles nicht so richtig in mein Bewusstsein. Ich habe es zwar akzeptiert, aber durch Lernen kompensiert. Je mehr Aufregung wir hatten, desto mehr habe ich mich in meinen Büchern vergraben. Ich bin vor dem Grauen geflüchtet. Ich habe es nicht wirklich an mich heran gelassen. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Und wieso kommst du darauf, dass du dein Leben bislang verschlafen hast?"

„Nach der Schlacht bin ich gleich mit Ron zusammengezogen und wir haben geheiratet. Ich habe ein Studium angefangen und dann das nächste… Ich wollte flüchten. Ich habe mich geweigert, das, was um mich herum geschah, bewusst wahrzunehmen. Ich habe mich mit Arbeit zugepackt, um andere Dinge zu verdrängen. Ich habe das Leben nicht bewusst wahrgenommen. So… als würde ich einen Teil meiner Perzeption bewusst ins Koma legen, indem ich mich weigere, es an mich heran zulassen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist noch jung. Ich denke, das, was du erlebt hast, ist nicht gerade das, was jedes Kind, jeder Teenager, jede junge Frau erlebt. Vielleicht ist das deine Art und Weise damit umzugehen?"

„Vielleicht, aber es ist falsch?"

„Wer sagt das?"

„Ich!"

Spöttisch zog er einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Und das ist dann natürlich automatisch richtig?"

Hermine seufzte. „Natürlich nicht. Aber sollte der Mensch nicht alles wahrnehmen? Wenn er irgendetwas nicht annehmen kann und daher verdrängt, dann taucht das doch irgendwann später wieder als unglaublich großer Brocken wieder auf. Und die Gefahr, dass man daran zugrunde geht, ist hoch."

Er starrte auf den See. „Da bin ich wohl der falsche Ansprechpartner für."

Sie riss die Augen auf. Diese gnadenlos ehrliche Seite an dem Mann, den sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens verabscheut hatte, war ihr neu. Diese Seite überforderte sie. „Ähm", machte sie daher nur und schwieg.

Er füllte den Tee in ihren Tassen wieder auf. Auch er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Hermine war führ ihn immer anders gewesen. Er konnte sich in ihr und ihrem Wissensdurst wieder erkennen. Auch der Versuch, mit Wissen andere Dinge auszugleichen, kam ihm bekannt vor. Doch er hatte sie immer als glücklich eingeschätzt. Sie hatte Eltern, die sie liebten, zumindest sah es so aus. Sie ist mit Freunden an ihrer Seite aufgewachsen, die bedingungslos zu ihr gestanden hatten und mit denen sie Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte. Er musste zugeben, er hatte sie beneidet. Aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit war sie ihm schon immer aufgefallen, doch ihrer Leben war gänzlich anders verlaufen. Er hatte sie um ihre Kindheit beneidet. Aufzuwachsen in einem harmonischen Elternhaus hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Er hatte zwar als Jugendlicher die Freundschaft zu Lucius gehabt, aber ansonsten war er von den anderen Kinder und jungen Erwachsenen gemieden worden. Er kannte es nicht, zu lieben. Erfolgreich zu lieben. Sie liebte und wurde wiedergeliebt.

Eifersucht nagte an ihm. Er wollte das genauso kennen. Er wollte nicht dieses Leben führen, das er jetzt hatte. Aber er hatte nie gelernt, sein Leben zu verändern. Immer hatte er akzeptiert, was das Schicksal für ihn vorbestimmt hatte. Sei es das Leben als Günstling Voldemorts, oder an der geheimen Seite von Dumbledore. Er hatte es akzeptiert und getan, was andere ihm befohlen hatten. Mit seinem Eintritt bei den Todessern hatte er seine Selbstständigkeit aufgeben. Wobei, dachte er, war er wirklich jemals selbstständig gewesen?

Hermine sah, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war und als sein Gesicht einen verbitterten Ausdruck annahm, hob sie vorsichtig die Hand und legte sie ihm auf den Arm. Ganz sachte und dennoch hatte es eine ungeheure Wirkung. Er sprang auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine. „Rühr mich nie wieder an", schrie er. Dann warf er ihr den Becher, aus dem er vorher noch Tee getrunken hatte, vor ihre Füße und rannte fast schon panisch zum Schloss.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Perzeption: Wahrnehmung

**Anmerkung:**

Verzeiht mir dieses späte Update… Ich versuche DSS nur vor Mitte Februar abzuschließen. Bei QED würd ich das niemals schaffen. Ich habe mein Baby auf keinen Fall vergessen. Es wird definitiv weiter gehen. Aber ich will bei meinem Baby nicht hetzen….


	73. Angst vor dem Verlassenwerden

**Kapitel 73 – Angst vor dem Verlassenwerden **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Finde etwas Besonderes, und du hast eine Ahnung, was es dir bedeutet.  
Verliere es, und du weißt, wie viel es dir wirklich bedeutet hat.**  
Oliver Gsell

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Das Schloss wurde von der Abendsonne angestrahlt, als Severus Snape schließlich wieder kam. Er war die vergangenen Stunden über die Ländereien und durch den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Dabei hatte er weder nach links, noch nach rechts gesehen. Er hatte einfach laufen wollen. Wäre er irgendwann tot umgefallen, so hätte es ihn nicht gewundert. Doch er lebte.

Snape betrat das Schloss durch einen Hintereingang. Dieser war kaum bekannt, so dass er unbedenklich in typischer Snapemanier weiterstürmen konnte. Sein Umhang bauschte hinter ihm auf und seine Lippen hatte er zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Das Laufen hatte ihm gut getan. Seine Gedanken kehrten nicht mehr immer und immer wieder zu dem vergangenen Vorfall mit Hermine zurück. Hermine? Wer war Hermine?

Hermine war die junge Hexe, die seit geraumer Zeit vor Snapes Labor stand und klopfte. Entweder war er nicht da oder er machte ihr nicht auf. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass dieser Mann im letzten Moment stoppen und sich wieder, von ihr unbemerkt, in einen Gang zurückziehen konnte. Er atmete schleppend. Gerade hatte er sie erfolgreich verdrängt, da musste sie ihm wieder über den Weg laufen. Es war wie verhext.

Seine Finger krallten sich ineinander, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Musste dieses unmögliche Weib ausgerechnet jetzt vor seiner Kellertür stehen? Er überlegte, ob er sich dezent zurückziehen sollte, doch in diesem Moment gab Hermine ihre Kommunikationsversuche auf, zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung Große Halle davon. Snape sah ihr erleichtert nach.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er seine Labortür erreicht. Er riss sie schwungvoll auf und ließ sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Danach fegte er wie ein Wirbelwind durch seine Arbeitsstätte und schmiss Phiolen von den Regalen, Reagenzgläser wurden an die Wand geschmissen und große Flaschen einfach auf den Boden geworfen. In diesem Raum bewahrte er ungefährliche Tränke und Zutaten auf, schließlich konnten Schüler unbemerkt etwas mitgehen lassen. Auch wenn er verschärft darauf achtete, dass jene es nicht taten, so wäre es letztendlich zu riskant gewesen. Sich allein auf seinen Ruf zu verlassen, hatte er aufgegeben. Spätestens, als Hermine in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr…

Er verbot sich weitere Gedanken an die junge Hexe, sondern wütete solange, bis sein Labor kaum noch stand. Die Hauselfen würden sich um das Chaos kümmern. Auch wenn so ein Wutanfall selten vorkam, so waren die kleinen Wesen durchaus daran gewöhnt. Still und heimlich würden sie sich daran machen, das zerbrochene Glas zu reparieren und so viele Tränke wie möglich zu retten. Mit ihrer ganz eigenen Magie hatten sie mehr Möglichkeiten, als ein normaler Zauberer oder eine gewöhnliche Hexe.

Schließlich, nachdem er sich weitestgehend abreagiert hatte, eilte der Professor in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dort auf eine Couch fallen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Stelle, an der Hermine ihn berührt hatte, brennen würde. Reflexartig rollte er seinen Ärmel hoch, doch an der Stelle war nichts zu sehen. Trotzdem spürte er noch immer ihre Berührung.

Er stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sich angezogen auf sein Bett und starrte in die Luft. Irgendwann rollte er sich auf die Seite und zog sie Knie an, so wie er es früher als kleiner Junge getan hatte. Lange hatte sich Snape diese Schwäche nicht eingestanden. Doch jetzt tat er es. Es erwischte ihn ohnedem niemand in dieser schwachen Position.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken abschweiften und er schließlich zu träumen begann…

_ Rückblende 03. August 1995_

Severus Snape war das erste Mal seit langer, langer Zeit wieder auf Malfoy Manor. Nach der ganzen verworrenen Geschichte mit Artemis war sein Kontakt zu Lucius eingefroren. Wenn sie sich zufällig begegnet waren, so hatten sie sich mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen und dann so weit wie möglich von einander entfernt. Er selbst sagte sich, dass dies nicht schlimm war. Er war es schließlich gewöhnt, alleine auf der großen weiten Welt zu sein. Er war es gewöhnt, niemanden zu haben, den er so vertrauen konnte, wie er es sich früher immer erwünscht hatte. Die Einsamkeit bot ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, so dass er Lucius und dessen Freundschaft nicht vermisste. Doch irgendwo, tief in seiner Seele vergraben, gab es ein Stimmchen, das ihn Lügner nannte.

Meistens ignorierte er sie gekonnt, schließlich war er nicht umsonst ein Meister in Selbstbestimmung und Autosuggestion. Trotz allem gab es manchmal Situationen, in denen er dieses Stimmchen nicht ignorieren konnte. Dann lag er beispielshalber in seinem großen Bett in den Kerkern und sehnte sich danach, sich wie ein kleiner Junge im Bett zusammenzurollen und zu weinen. Natürlich tat er es nie und diese Sehnsucht währte auch nur wenige Augenblicke. Er konnte sich diese Schwäche nicht leisten. Nicht nach dem Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore, der ihn in seinem Bestreben, Voldemort zu vernichten, erneut vor Augen geführt hatte, was er, Severus Snape, ihm vor Jahren versprochen hatte und wie wichtig seine Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort war. Als ob er das jemals hatte vergessen können.

Spätestens seit 1991 wurde er fast täglich mit seiner Schuld und seiner aufopfernden Rolle als Doppelagent konfrontiert. Jeden Tag, an dem er Harry Potter sah, quälten ihn das schlechte Gewissen und die Verzweiflung, nie ein normales Leben führen zu können. Vielleicht wäre unter anderen Umständen zwar nicht der beste Freund Potters geworden, aber dieser wäre ihm mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gleichgültig gewesen.

Gleichgültigkeit. Nichts konnte schlimmer und zugleich verlockender sein. Mit Gleichgültigkeit vermochte man die Menschen zu quälen und sich selbst zu schützen. Wie oft hatte er sie bereits praktiziert. Wenn er unter Voldemorts Anwesenheit einen Menschen foltern musste, hatte er jene Gleichgültigkeit vorgetäuscht. Die Opfer waren verwirrt und hatten ihn nur noch mehr gehasst. Sie hatten nicht verstehen können, wie ein Mensch mit Desinteresse foltern konnte Sie fühlten sich minderwertiger und waren noch verzweifelter, sahen sie sich selbst in ihrer Würde verletzt. Jemand, der mit Teilnahmslosigkeit, fast schon mit Apathie, gequält wurde, resignierte. Dieser jemand hatte gelernt, dass jeder Mensch kostbar und etwas Besonderes war. Entsprechend halfen Hass oder Grausamkeit des Täters in ihren letzten Minuten wenigstens noch die Achtung vor sich selbst zu behalten. Es machte den Weg zum Tod erträglich. Doch ein Täter, der dem Opfer Desinteresse entgegenbrachte, zeigte diesem, dass er als Gefolterter nur einer von vielen war, nichts Kostbares, nichts Besonderes. Es war die grausamste Art zu Sterben, die sich Snape vorstellen konnte.

Voldemort war begeistert von Snapes und Malfoys Art, Gleichgültigkeit zu zeigen. Zwar genoss er ebenfalls, wenn die Lestranges oder MacNair mordeten, doch die Art und Weise der ‚Tödlichen Polarität', wie Snape und Malfoy im Geheimen genannt wurden, bereitete ihm direkten Lustgewinn. Der Dunkle Lord hatte eine perfide Vorstellung von subtiler Qual und die beiden gegensätzlichen Männer erfüllten sie.

Niemand verstand, dass sowohl Malfoy als auch Snape die Gleichgültigkeit brauchten, um nicht vollständig an ihren Taten zu zerbrechen. Beide genossen Macht und die Wirkung, die daraus resultierte, doch beide waren sich darüber klar, dass die trügerische, verführerische Gewalt letztendlich die eigene Person nicht stärkte, sondern auszehrte, restringierte. Sowohl Lucius, als auch Severus begegneten ihren Opfern mit dieser kaltblütigen Gleichgültigkeit, um nicht irgendwann wie Tiere zu werden, die aus reinem Instinkt handelten. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum Dumbledore etwas in Snape sah, was anderen nicht bekannt war? Warum Dumbledore Snape traute?

Severus verbot sich weitere Gedanken an den Schulleiter Hogwarts. Gleich sollte er dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten. Verräterische Überlegungen waren daher fehl am Platz. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das große Gebäude Malfoy Manor. Er blieb stehen und sog diesen Anblick in sich auf. Die ersten, wirklich glücklichen Stunden hatte er in diesem Gebäude verbracht. Jetzt, fast zwanzig Jahre nach seinem letzen Besuch, brachen längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen wieder in ihm hoch. Er hatte das Gefühl, emotional von einem Hochgeschwindigkeitszug überrollt zu werden, der ihn frontal erwischte und tausende von Metern weiter schliff, bevor er anhielt. Snape wusste, die Einladung in seiner Tasche kam nicht von Lucius. Dieser hatte ihm die ‚Artemis-Affäre' nicht verziehen. In der Regel war sein blonder Freund ihm gegenüber nicht nachtragend, doch nach dem verhängnisvollen Sommer 1978 hatte dieser alle seine Versuche, sich zu versöhnen, abgelehnt, geradezu verweigert. Snape wusste ob der Verletztheit. Die Einladung war von Voldemort geschrieben. Snape erkannte dessen ehemals verschnörkelte, elegante Schrift, die jetzt mehr der eines kleinen Kindes ähnelte. Seit eineinhalb Monaten war nun der Dunkle Lord zurück und dies war die erste offizielle Einberufung seines ehemals engsten Stabs, Malfoy, Snape und der Lord selbst

Ein Hauself führte ihn in einen kleinen Salon, der Voldemort immer am besten gefallen hatte. Normalerweise war dies Lucius' Raum der diskreten Leidenschaft. Gewöhnlich stand hier ein großer Billardtisch, an dem Lucius und Severus um hohe Einsätze gespielt haben. Sie hatten nie Geld eingesetzt, ihr Spiel ging tiefer. Der Verlierer musste eine Mutprobe bestehen, die sich der andere ausdachte. Das Schlimmste war ein Diebstahl eines persönlichen Gegenstands des Dunklen Lords. Snape erinnerte sich nicht gern daran zurück. Hatte er doch viel Schuld damals auf sich geladen.

Als er nach seinem leisen Klopfen die hohe Stimme Voldemorts vernahm, trat er ein und ging rasch zu seinem Herrn, nur um vor dessen Gestalt tief zu knien. „Severus", zischelte der gefürchtete Mann und deutete ihm an, aufzustehen. Snape sah sich um und sah Lucius mit verschränkten Armen im Schatten einer Ecke stehen. Dessen Blick drückte souveräne Gleichgültigkeit aus. „Hallo Lucius." Jener nickte ihm abweisend zu.

„Setz dich zu uns", forderte Voldemort seinen hochrangigen Gefolgsmann auf und registrierte amüsiert, dass sich die beiden Widersacher möglichst weit voneinander entfernt niederließen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ Voldemort Tee erscheinen und machte Malfoy die Funktion des Hausherrn streitig. Doch dieser nahm es hin, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig.

„Nun, meine beiden Treuesten", begann der Dunkle Lord und nahm eine kostbare Teetasse zwischen seine langen, dürren Finger. „Es ist vollbracht, ich bin wieder bei euch." Die beiden Todesser beeilten sich, eine glückliche Miene aufzusetzen und begeistert zu nicken. „Ihr habt uns noch immer nicht dieses Wunder erklärt", buckelte Lucius und erhielt von Snape einen warnenden Blick, den dieser gekonnt ignorierte. Voldemort lächelte gespielt liebenswürdig. „Hast du noch immer nicht gelernt, Lucius, das ich keinen Wert auf deine Anbiederungsversuche lege?" Für einen Moment sah der Blonde wie ein geprügelter Hund aus. Dann hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff. „Verzeihung, Herr."

Dieser nickte. „Ihr beide habt mir in der Vergangenheit treue Dienste geleistet. Ihr ward ein Team, das sich ergänzte und mit tödlicher Präzision arbeitete. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch auf die elementaren Dinge zurückbesinnt und euren Streit ein für alle Mal bereinigt." – „Aber Herr", versuchte Malfoy etwas einzuwerfen, doch Voldemort hob gebieterisch die Hand. „In den fünfzehn Jahren meiner Abwesenheit hattet ihr genügend Zeit, eure Wunden zu lecken und euch gegenseitig zu hassen. Nun verlange ich, dass ihr diesen Hass überwindet und wieder zu dem werdet, als dass ich euch kennengelernt habe. Ihr ward damals noch sehr jung. Heute seid ihr älter, reifer und vor allem erfahrener. Damals habt ihr bereits eindrucksvoll zusammengearbeitet, heute erwarte ich Ergebnisse, die die damaligen weit in den Schatten stellen. Daher ist es unweigerlich wichtig, dass ihr zusammenarbeitet." Er sah sowohl Lucius, als auch Severus scharf an. „Dazu müsst ihr allerdings eure gegenseitige Abneigung überwinden und zu der alten Verbundenheit wieder finden. Artemis", die beiden Todesser hielten unbewusst die Luft an, „war zweifelsohne eine sehr schöne Frau, mehr auch nicht. Sie war nur eine Frau. Ich erwarte, dass ihr sie vergesst und eine gemeinsame Basis findet. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" – „Ja, Herr", antworteten die beiden Jüngeren unisono. „Dann fang an." Voldemorts Ton war gebieterisch. Er stand auf und verließ Malfoy Manor in dem Bewusstsein, dass die beiden verfeindeten Freunde nun mit harter Arbeit zurückfinden mussten Schafften sie es, würde er sie belohnen. Versagten sie… Darüber dachte er nicht weiter nach. Er würde nur ungern auf seine beiden besten Männer verzichten müssen.

Eben jene saßen sich gegenüber und wussten nicht, was zu tun war. Ab und an riskierten sie einen Blick, doch sahen sie schnell wieder weg, sobald sie bemerkten, dass der andere es bemerkt hatte. Der Tee wurde kalt, das Licht im Raum veränderte sich. Noch immer saßen sie sich stumm gegenüber. Beide hatten sich an die gemeinsame Freundschaft erinnert. Beide hatten mit Wehmut festgestellt, dass sie den jeweils anderen vermissten. Und Beide waren zu stolz, um den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Schließlich klopfte es an der Tür und ein Hauself trat ein. „Purple wollte den Master nicht stören. Aber Purple hat von dem Lord einen Auftrag bekommen, den Purple ausführen soll und-" Unwirsch bedeutete Malfoy dem Hauselfen zu reden. Dieser ließ die Ohren hängen und schien tief Luft zu holen, dann schrie er so laut er konnte. „IHR WAGT ES, EUCH NICHT ZU BEMÜHEN UND MEINE ANWEISUNGEN IN FRAGE ZU STELLEN! WENN IHR INNERHALB DER NÄCHSTEN FÜNF MINUTEN NICHT ZU REDEN ANGEFANGEN HABT, WERDET IHR DIE KONSEQUENZEN TRAGEN MÜSSEN!" Der Hauself verstummte und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht.

Verblüfft starrten sich die beiden Männer an. Schließlich konnte sich Lucius ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Er kennt uns zu gut" Auch Severus hob den rechten Mundwinkel. Da hast du wohl Recht." Wieder verstummten beide. Und schließlich war es Snape, der das Wort wieder aufgriff. „Hör mal, Lucius. Das damals, mit _ihr_, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht-" In einer verblüffend genauen Imitation des Dunklen Lords hob Malfoy die Hand. „Lass gut sein Severus. Ich will darüber nicht sprechen. Der Lord hat Recht. Wir beide müssen uns zusammenraufen. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, als er annimmt." Irritiert runzelte Snape die Stirn. Malfoy wandte einen schwarzmagischen Zauber an, der sämtliche magischen Lauschangriffe unterband und vergewisserte sich, dass sowohl Fenster, als auch Türen verschlossen waren. „Du brauchst einen Verbündeten bei Dumbledore. Alleine wirst du Voldemort niemals hintergehen können."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der Lord kann sich meiner Treue sicher sein. Er-" Malfoy unterbrach ihn. „Hör mit diesem Ablenkungsmanöver auf. Snape. Ich habe damals bei den Potters den Auftrag bekommen, später zurückzukehren und sämtliche Spuren zu vernichten. Ich habe Dumbledore gesehen. Er war zu schnell da, um von jemand anderem Bescheid zu wissen. Du hast mit ihm geredet. Ich habe deine Zweifel gespürt. Du bist an seine Seite gegangen." Mit einem stechenden Blick sah Malfoy seinen Freund an. „Du weißt, dass ich diese Information für mich behalten werde. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte dich dem Dunklen Lord nicht verraten." Snape nickte langsam. Ja, er wusste, dass das Wissen um seine Tätigkeit als Spion bei seinem Freund sicher war. Seit dem Ritual konnten sie nichts tun oder sagen, was den Tod des anderen bedeutet oder zur Folge hatte. So konnten sie sich weder gegenseitig umbringen, noch jemand anderes beauftragen.

In diesem Moment brach das Eis zwischen ihnen. Wenngleich beide wussten, dass es weniger aus persönlichem Willen geschah, sondern mehr aus zweckdienlichen Gründen passierte, so war das Ergebnis das Gleiche, welches Voldemort gefordert hatte. Severus erzählte von seiner Abmachung mit Dumbledore und Malfoy vertraute seinerseits seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund etwas an, das die Bindung zwischen den Beiden nur noch mehr intensivierte. Sie beschlossen unausgesprochen das Thema Artemis nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

_Zeitsprung, 03. August 1997_

Sie hatten Artemis tatsächlich nicht mehr angesprochen und schafften es, Voldemorts Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Sie agierten mit tödlicher Präzision, aufeinander abgerichteter Genauigkeit und verließen sich blind auf den jeweils anderen. Der Lord war vollkommen zufrieden. Und noch etwas war geschehen. Etwas, was sowohl Snape als auch Malfoy nicht für möglich gehalten hätten – beide hatten zu einem Punkt zurückgefunden, der eine erneute Freundschaft wieder realisierbar machte. Es war bei Weitem nicht wie noch zwanzig Jahre zuvor, aber es war mehr, als beide sich hätten jemals wieder vorstellen können.

Eineinhalb Monate waren vergangen, seitdem Snape Albus Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Anfang hatte er sich gegen diesen Auftrag gewehrt. Doch als es schließlich soweit war, war ihm dieser Mord leicht von der Hand gegangen. Gleichgültigkeit war das Schlüsselwort gewesen. Doch jetzt, eineinhalb Monate später, begann er das Ausmaß zu gedanklich zuzulassen. Mit Albus Dumbledore hatte er einen Menschen verloren, der ihm wichtig gewesen war. Selten ließ er jemanden nah an sich heran und noch seltener ließ er zu, dass ihm jemand etwas bedeutete. Doch wenn, dann ganz und gar. Albus' Tod war unabwendbar gewesen. Er hatte Gott gespielt und ihn nur beschleunigt.

Severus Snape war nach dem Mord an Hogwarts ehemaligem Schulleiter nach Malfoy Manor geflüchtet. Lucius war in der schwarzen Magie bewandert genug, um ihm Sicherheit zu geben. Zudem hatte dieser das Talent seiner Großmutter geerbt und durfte sich Meister der Illusion nennen. Das zusammen hatte ausgereicht, um das Ministerium von Malfoy Manor als mögliche Spur abzulenken, so dass weder Snapes noch Malfoys Anwesenheit in dem Landhaus bemerkt worden war. Das Ministerium. Er lachte freudlos. Nicht mehr lange und es war in der Hand Voldemorts. Selten hatte er unfähigere Leute getroffen. Die Einfachheit, mit der es langsam aber sicher gleichgeschaltet werden konnte, schockierte ihn. Voldemort zählte praktisch die Tage, wann es zu einer Übernahme kommen konnte Weder Snape, noch Voldemort wussten, dass dieser Zeitpunkt noch nicht mal einen Monat entfernt lag.

Er hatte sich versteckt im Dickicht einer großen Erle niedergelassen und blickte nachdenklich auf den hauseigenen See der Malfoys. Zwei Enten schwammen sorglos zwischen großen Seerosen und vermittelten das Gefühl von absoluter Sorglosigkeit. Solange der Mord an Dumbledore nicht geklärt worden wäre, brauchte er an Unbefangenheit gar nicht erst zu denken. Voldemorts mögliche Herrschaft war eine Frage der Zeit. Selbst wenn der Orden ihn nicht würde aufhalten können, so gäbe es immer Menschen, die Widerstand leisten würden. Irgendwann wäre die Ära Voldemort zu Ende. Und wenn er da noch leben sollte, würde er die Konsequenzen aus seinem Handeln tragen müssen. Das war ihm vollkommen klar.

Langsam näherten sich dem Versteck Schritte. Für einen Moment lauschte Snape, dann entspannte er sich wieder. Er kannte den Gang Lucius Malfoys. Dieser tauchte Sekunden später auf und ließ sich in eleganter Pose neben seinem Freund nieder. Beide schwiegen für lange Zeit.

Schließlich ergriff Lucius als erster das Wort. „Heute vor zwei Jahren haben wir den Grundstein für eine neue Freundschaft gelegt." Snape lachte. Etwas, was sehr selten vorkam. Doch bei Lucius brauchte er sich nicht zu verstecken. Ihre Schicksäle waren unweigerlich miteinander verwoben. Sie brauchten einander und konnten doch nicht miteinander. „Ja, der Lord hat uns gezwungenermaßen wieder vereinigt." Er erntete einen schrägen Blick. „Nicht was du schon wieder denkst", tadelte der Tränkemeister brummig. Malfoy lachte. „Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Dazu fehlen dir die nötigen Attribute. So bist du völlig reizlos für mich." – „Na danke schön", knurrte Severus. Auch wenn sie gelegentlich zu zweit eine Frau verführten, so hatten beide nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, Erfahrungen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht zu mache. Offiziell war Homosexualität bei den Todessern genauso verhasst, wie Muggel. Doch inoffiziell scherte sich kaum einer darum. Solange es der Lord nicht bemerkte, gaben sich die Todesser ihren jeweiligen Lastern ungeniert hin.

Wieder starrten beide Männer auf den See. Schließlich machte Malfoy eine lässige Handbewegung und eine Flasche Whiskey erschien. Snape wusste, dass sein Freund Voldemorts ‚Lehrling' war und wunderte sich langsam nicht mehr über dessen Fähigkeiten. Gemeinsam begannen sie den Inhalt der Flasche, die sich niemals zu leeren schien, zu genießen und genossen den Augenblick der Ruhe. Zu bald konnte sich dies ändern.

Diesmal brach Severus als erster die Stille. „Wer ist eigentlich der arme Schlucker, der an deiner Stelle in Askaban ist?" Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Der Lord hat irgendeinen Landstreicher mit dem Imperius belegt. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel mit schwarzer Magie. Seitdem bin ich hier ans Manor gefesselt. Dein Auftauchen rettete mich also vor dem unweigerlich folgenden Langeweiletod." Snape schlug ihm gespielt böse auf den Arm. „Dein Leben hier zu verbringen ist angenehmer als in Askaban. Weiß Draco Bescheid?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der ist zurzeit bei Druella. Nur Narzissa kennt die Wahrheit. Bis der Lord einen Ausbruch plant, kann ich wenig tun. Nur meine privaten… Geschäfte kann ich diskret verfolgen." Snape nickte.

Der Whiskeygenuss stieg unaufhaltsam. Vielleicht war er der Grund, dass Snape die Nerven verlor. Möglicherweise war es auch die Anspannungen der gesamten letzten Jahre, die in dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore ihren Höhepunkt gefunden hatten, die Ursache. Unter Umständen war die langsam verschwindende Gleichgültigkeit der Grund. Aber womöglich war es das Zusammenkommen aller denkbaren Komponenten, dass Snape sich plötzlich zusammenkrümmte und die Verzweiflung runterschluckte, die plötzlich in ihm aufbrach. Er sah seinen blonden Freund mutlos an. „Wird dieser ganze Wahnsinn ein Ende haben?" Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann, mein Freund. Aber so schnell noch nicht." Snape griff nach einem Stein und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht ins Wasser. Dass er dabei eine der beiden Enten traf, kümmerte ihn nicht. Empört und laut schnatternd starrte sie ihn an und suchte dann ihr Heil in der Flucht.

Malfoy lächelte wehmütig. „Was ist der wahre Grund, mein Freund?" Ein zynisches Lächeln erschien auf Snapes Lippen. „Dir kann ich nichts vormachen, oder?" – „Nein. Und ich dir ebenso wenig." Severus sah seinen Freund kurz an, bevor er den Blick abwandte. „Ich bin gestern Sophia wieder begegnet." Malfoy riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Du meinst die Kleine, mit der wir vor ein paar Wochen Spaß hatten?" Snape nickte. Malfoy sah ihn scharf an. „Sag mir nicht, dass du…?" – „Doch", erwiderte Severus distanziert. „Verdammt, Severus. Hast du dich verliebt?" Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Na Merlin sei Dank." Malfoy stieß die angehaltene Luft geräuschvoll aus.

„Und warum genau beschäftigt dich das, wenn es lediglich ein Fick war?", fragte der Blonde nach. „Tut es doch gar nicht", schnappte Snape. Malfoy lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Also, warum?" Severus resignierte. „Ich sehne mich danach", er hatte den Blick auf den See gerichtet, „das zu erleben, wovon alle sprechen. Gefühle zuzulassen. Sie zu genießen und nicht vor ihnen wegzulaufen." – „Warum tust du es nicht?" Malfoy beobachtete Snape. Er wusste, auch wenn dieser alkoholisiert war, durfte man nicht locker lassen. Gerade wenn es um Gefühle ging, blockte dieser ab. „Nun erzähl schon. Ich lass sowieso nicht locker." Ein böser Blick traf ihn. „Ich habe gelernt, dass Gefühle Schwäche bedeuten", gestand Snape. „Sie greifen dich an und machen dich krank. Ich DARF nicht schwach sein." – „Warum darfst du das nicht?" – „Sobald ich auch nur ein Zeichen von Schwäche erlaube, ist alles verloren und der Mord an Dumbledore wäre vergeblich gewesen. Ich muss sie verdrängen. Ich darf sie nicht zulassen. Niemand darf sie erkennen. Denn ich-" Er brach ab. „Denn was?", versuchte Lucius seinen Freund sanft zum Weitersprechen zu animieren. Doch dieser schwieg. „Denn was?", versuchte es Malfoy erneut. „Nichts", fauchte Snape, der seinen eigenen Gefühlsausbruch zu bereuen schien. Malfoy verdrehte lediglich die Aufen. „Denn ich habe…", Severus' Ton war grantig und stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Inhalt seiner Antwort. „…Angst, dass man mich nicht mehr ernst nimmt, sobald meine Schwäche offensichtlich wird."

Lucius lehnte sich zurück. „Und was, wenn man dich gerade wegen der Gefühle ernst nimmt? Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, dass du ein emotionaler Mensch bist, auch wenn du der Welt etwas anderes weiszumachen versuchst. Nehme ich dich nicht ernst?" – „Ja, eben", knurrte Snape verdrossen. „Das ist es ja. Es funktioniert nicht so, wie ich das beabsichtige. Es ist anstrengend, Empfindungen zu unterdrücken und zu verleugnen. Ich habe keine Kraft dazu. Ich bin innerlich tot." Lucius sah ihn schockiert an. „Siehst du, du verachtest mich", kam es fast schon trotzig von Severus. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verachte dich nicht Sev. Ich bin… überrascht von dem was du sagst. Oder vielleicht eher, wie du es sagst. Es klingt nicht nach dir. Ich kenne viele Facetten von dir. Aber diese eben… die ist mir neu. Gib mir etwas Zeit, mich an sie zu gewöhnen."

Severus schwieg. Erst nachdem sein Freund ihn fragte, was er zurzeit fühle, reagierte er. „Gar nichts", lautete seine Antwort. „Und ehrlich?" – „Soll ich dir jetzt ‚Nichts' definieren?", antworte Snape mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus. Lucius ignorierte dies. Er kannte seinen Freund zu lange, um von dessen griesgrämigen Art beeindruckt zu sein. „Was denkst du von dir?", fragte er stattdessen. „Ich hasse, wer ich bin", schrie Snape unerwartet auf. „Ich hasse, dass ich fühle. Ich hasse, was ich tue", raunzte der Tränkemeister. Lucius überlegte. „Und wenn du in eine Situation kommst, die dich überfordert, wenn du denkst, du hast falsch reagiert, dann kannst du nicht anders und lässt es an dir aus?", fragte Malfoy ruhig. Severus nickte widerwillig. „Wie gut kann ich dich verstehen, Sev." Lucius legte langsam eine Hand auf den Rücken seines Gegenübers. „Wie gut kann ich das verstehen…" Snape schüttelte die Hand nicht ab.

„Sophia hat mich angesprochen", fuhr Severus schließlich fort. „Sie meinte, es sei eine unglaubliche Nacht gewesen und ich hätte ihr den besten Orgasmus ihres Lebens verschafft." Lucius lachte laut auf. „Was will man mehr? Eine vollkommen befriedigte Frau." Snape grinste schräg. „Dieses Kompliment beschäftigt mich. Du hättest mit einer lockeren Antwort pariert, ich stand verunsichert wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor ihr und habe zugesehen, dass ich von ihr fort kam. Es war nicht zu ertragen. Sie meint nicht mich, sondern dich. Sie wollte lediglich entgegenkommend sein. Sie-" Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge und fiel ihm ungalant ins Wort. „Sophia ist eine selbstbewusste Frau, die es nicht nötig hat, anderen gegenüber höflich zu sein. Wenn sie dir das gesagt hat, dann war das auch so. Aber wieso glaubst du das?" Snape lachte zynisch. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben an meinem Ruf gearbeitet. Ich bin der unsympathische Bastard, den man nicht mag, den man verabscheut. Ich bin das verbitterte Arschloch, das seine Schüler hasst und der andere Menschen verabscheut. Wie kann man so einen Menschen mögen?" – „Warum tust du das?", fragte Lucius. „Damit ich nicht verlassen werde…" Der Blonde nickte verstehend. „Aber ich bin noch da…

_Rückblickende_

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Autosuggestion: Selbstbeeinflussung  
- Polrität: Gegensätzlichkeit bei wesenhafter Zusammengehörigkeit  
- restringieren: einschränken  
- Gleichschaltung: die erzwungene Koordination von politischen Gruppen und Einrichtungen nach dem Maßstab einer diktatorischen Zentralgewalt  
- Druella: Die Mutter von Narzissa und entsprechend Dracos Oma. Sie ist eine geborene Rosier 

**Anmerkung:**  
Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie schwer mir der letzte Teil gefallen ist. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt meine Erklärung für seine Rückzüge.


	74. Flucht zurück

**Kapitel 74 - Flucht zurück**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sei nicht traurig in die Vergangenheit. Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück.  
****Verbessere lieber klug die Gegenwart. ****Sie ist dein.  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Während der Nacht fasste Snape einen Entschluss. Am nächsten Morgen eilte er als erstes zu der Direktorin und bat sie um eine Woche Urlaub. Minerva sah ihn ernst und sehr lange an, aber schließlich gab sie nach. Erneut schickte sie nach Slughorn, der zwar schimpfend, aber dennoch zusagte, für eine Woche einzuspringen. Minerva ermahnte Snape, genau in einer Woche wieder da zu sein. Er nickte und schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln. Dann machte er sich auf, ohne noch einmal in seine Räume zurückzukehren und apparierte auf dem Vorplatz Hogwarts.

Nur eine Sekunde später tauchte er auf einer Waldlichtung wieder auf. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier ein Haus stand. ‚Haus', schnaubte er in Gedanken und machte sich daran, die Schutzzauber an der Stelle, an der er sich befand, für ein paar Sekunden zu lösen, um hindurchzugehen. Nachdem er sie gewissenhaft erneuert hatte, schritt er einen Pfad entlang, der ihn zu seinem Ziel bringen sollte.

Während er lief, rasten seine Gedanken. Er hatte sich nach Naginis Angriff für ein paar Tage in den Verbotenen Wald geschleppt. Dann war er in sein Heim geflüchtet. Zwei Jahre lang hatte er auf Sermo Vicus zugebracht, ohne das Grundstück auch nur einmal zu verlassen. Er hatte sich gehen lassen, alles war ihm egal gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes getan als zu trinken und zu denken. Nach den vierundzwanzig Monaten hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er war wieder geflüchtet. Diesmal in die Schottischen Highlands. Ab da stimmte wieder die Geschichte, die er sich aus den Fingern gesogen hatte, als er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte bewusst gelogen, um sein Haus nicht zu offenbaren. Kaum jemand wusste davon und es war besser so. Nur Lucius hatte damals schon die Wahrheit gekannt, daher auch sein Spott. Sein Freund hatte nie verstanden, warum Snape ein so prächtiges Anwesen wie das Vicus verleugnete, aber Snape wollte seine Ruhe behalten. Keine Eindringlinge.

Er keuchte den Hang hoch und schwor sich, wieder etwas für seine Fitness zu tun. Schließlich lichtete sich der Wald und Snape stand auf einem großen, imposanten Vorplatz. Die Kieselsteine knirschten unter jedem Schritt als er sich der Treppe näherte, die zum Eingang des Hauses führte. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Was genau ihn dazu getrieben hatte, zurück nach Hause zu kehren, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Vielleicht die Einsamkeit. Vielleicht war es aber auch, dass er sich nie wirklich von der Vergangenheit trennen konnte. Jeder Stein, jede Fliese hatte eine Geschichte und alles erzählte von _ihr_, von Artemis.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf die roten Treppenstufen. Aber Severus Snape war noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der lange zögerte, wenn er sich zu etwas entschlossen hatte. So gab er sich innerlich einen Ruck und stieg die zwölf Stufen hoch, die ihn vor einen, mit Löwen gesäumten Brunnen führten. Er grinste, als er die steinernen Raubtiere sah. Vier Löwen für eine Schlange, welch Ironie des Schicksals. Den Weg hätte er blind gehen können. Auch wenn er nur einen Bruchteil seines Lebens hier verbracht hatte, so kannte er seinen Besitz in und auswendig. Der Weg führte ihn nach rechts, zu einer weiteren Treppe, die von Bäumen geschützt lag und am Eingang des Hauses mündete. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte ins obere Stockwerk. Nirgendwo konnte er einen Hinweis darauf finden, dass das Haus bewohnt war. Alles wirkte ausgestorben. Würde das Haus nicht in einem gepflegten Zustand gehalten werden, es wäre mit Sicherheit schon längst verfallen.

Entschlossen stieß Snape das große Eichenholzportal auf und steuerte in die Mitte, der dahinter liegenden Halle, zu. „Dewana", rief er und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er im oberen Stockwerk eine Tür schlagen und Schritte rasch näher kommen hörte. Die indische Hauselfe seiner verstorbenen Frau eilte die Treppe herunter und wischte sich ihre Hände an einer weißen Schürze ab. Nachdenklich sah er auf sie runter. „Master Snape", begrüßte Dewana ihn und deutete einen Knicks an. Snape nickte. „Ich werde für eine Woche hier sein. Bereiten Sie alles vor." Dann drehte er sich um und steuerte direkt auf den Westflügel zu, indem ein behagliches Wohnzimmer eingerichtet worden war. Dort angekommen nahm er sich ein Glas von der Anrichte und goss sich einen großzügigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey ein.

Als Dewana zurückkehrte, um ihm auszurichten, seine Räume seien fertig gerichtet, stand er an einem Fenster, das nach hinten raus ging und einen Blick auf eine gigantische Poolanlage freigab. Snape nickte, um seiner Angestellten zu zeigen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Dewana verschwand umgehend und er gestattete sich, ihr im Spiegelbild des Fensters nachzusehen. Er war überrascht gewesen, als er Dewana damals hatte kennengelernt. Sie war mit Artemis zusammen gekommen und nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte sie ihn gebeten, bleiben zu dürfen. Er hatte keinen Grund gesehen, sie fortzuschicken. Also war Dewana geblieben und hielt das Haus seit mittlerweile zwanzig Jahren in Ordnung. Snape war froh drum.

Sein Blick fiel auf eines der seltenen Fotographien, die Artemis und ihn zeigte. Es war damals an dem Hochzeitstag aufgenommen worden und Snape hatte ganz vergessen, dass es existierte. Er nahm es und setzte sich in einen gemütlichen Ohrensessel.

_Rückblickanfang__12. Juli 1978_

Severus lächelte, als er vor dem Spiegel stand und sich seinen dunkelgrünen Umhang mit den silbernen Verzierungen gerade zog. Er mochte diese Farbe. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine blasse Haut und die schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare. Es erschien ihm noch immer wie ein Wunder, dass die schöne Artemis ihn wollte. Er war jetzt achtzehn Jahre alt und sollte heute diese attraktive Frau heiraten. Ein Teil in ihm war aufgeregt, der andere mahnte ihn zur Ruhe. Die junge Frau war vier Jahre älter als er und fast auf den Tag genau vier Monate jünger als Lucius.

Lucius. Ein Schatten flog über das Gesicht des jungen Todessers. Sein bester Freund würde nicht anwesend sein, wenn er einen entscheidenden Schritt in ein neues Leben trat. Er wusste nicht, was mit seinem Freund los war, aber seit der Nachricht, Artemis und er würden heiraten, war der junge Malfoy wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Heute Morgen hatte ihm Shiva mitgeteilt, ihr Enkel sei von Voldemort auf eine Mission in die Sowjetunion geschickt worden. Snape seufzte. Er hatte sich früher immer mit Lucius ausgemalt, wie sie ihre jeweilige Hochzeit feiern würden. Immer hatten sie von ‚wir' gesprochen. Aber es gab kein ‚wir' mehr. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen, das einen Bruch ihrer Freundschaft zur Folge gehabt hatte. Der Bräutigam seufzte leise. Er würde auf Malfoy Manor heiraten und sein bester Freund befand sich mehrere tausend Meilen östlich.

Ein Hauself teilte ihm mit wichtiger Miene mit, es wären noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Beginn der Zeremonie. Ein letztes Mal sah Severus in den Spiegel und betrachtete seine hagere Gestalt. Warum wollte Artemis ihn? Er wusste es nicht, aber als sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, war alles andere weggewischt gewesen. Lily war plötzlich nur noch eine Erinnerung. Sie war nicht mehr wichtig. Artemis, die Frau, die er begehrte, wollte ihn heiraten. Er liebte sie zwar nicht so, wie er Lily geliebt hatte, aber er war verliebt. Seine Knie wurden weich, wenn er an dieses wunderbare Wesen dachte und er konnte nur noch das Bedürfnis spüren, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen. Auch wenn es niemand dem jungen Snape zutraute, tief in seinem Herzen war er auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise romantisch. Er wusste, seine Liebe zu Artemis würde wachsen und später alles andere überbieten. Lily war jugendliche Schwärmerei gewesen, Artemis würde viel tiefer gehen. Er lächelte als er sich umdrehte, um zu dem kleinen Steinkreis auf den Ländereien der Malfoys zu gehen, an dem er in ein paar Minuten die Liebe seines Lebens heiraten würde. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er begann, Dinge zu verdrängen.

Severus folgte dem Hauselfen durch das große Anwesen. Sie überquerten den Vorhof und ließen das Haus schließlich links liegen. Ihr Weg führte über eine kleine Lichtung, direkt zwischen zwei großen Eichen. Es war kein gepflasterter Weg, nur ein kleiner Trampelpfad, über den heute allerdings, zur Feier des Tages, eine Art Weg gezaubert wurde, damit sich die Damen die Schuhe nicht ruinierten. Er musste etwa zehn Minuten laufen und traf genau zehn Sekunden vor der Zeit am Steinkreis ein.

Ein großer Felsblock stand auf einer Lichtung, umgeben von fremdartigen Zeichen. Es hieß, Merlin habe diesen Felsblock persönlich verzaubert. Damals, vor der Legende um Excalibur, war Malfoy Manor noch lange nicht geplant gewesen. An der Stelle soll zu Merlins Zeiten eine Burg gestanden haben, die von dem Begründer der Malfoydynastie gebaut worden sein sollte. Beweise gab es nicht, lediglich Legenden und Märchen erzählten von dieser Zeit. Dennoch brüsteten sich die Malfoys gern mit ihrer langen Ahnenreihe und vergaßen dabei, die Zweifel an der Echtheit dieser Verwandtschaft zu erwähnen.

Etwa einhundert Stühle standen im Halbkreis um diesen bedeutsamen Stein und auf jedem einzelner saß eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer. Direkt vor dem Felsen war eine Bank aufgestellt worden, auf die sich das Brautpaar zu knien hatte. Jeweils ein Stuhl stand daneben. Auf dem ersten Blick erinnerte die Szenerie an eine Muggelhochzeit unter freiem Himmel. Allerdings änderte sich dies auf den Zweiten. Alle Anwesenden waren in vollkommenem Schwarz gekleidet und hatten sich, dem Anlass entsprechend, ein Halsband an einem samtigen Band umgehängt, an dem eine silberne Schlange hing. Auf den zweiten Blick erinnerte die Zusammenkunft mehr an eine schwarze Messe.

Snape, in einer schwarzen Robe gehüllt, fiel mit seinem dunkelgrünen Umhang, der an den Seiten mit kleinen, silbernen Schlangen verziert war, direkt auf. Aber das war an diesem Tag üblich. Selbst Voldemort hatte sich, als Zeichen seines Wohlwollens zurückgehalten. Dennoch war er aufgrund seiner Ausstrahlung präsent, so dass es niemand wagen konnte, ihn zu ignorieren. Er stand mit Shiva am hinteren Ende der Stuhlreihen und wartete auf die Brautleute.

Als Severus auftauchte, lächelte Shiva und hielt ihm den Arm hin. Gemeinsam gingen sie an der rechten Seite der Bankreihen entlang. Das malfoy'sche Oberhaupt sollte als Snapes Trauzeugin fungieren. Tom Riddle war der von Artemis'. Als Snape an seinem Platz stand, begannen die Gäste auf einem Ton zu summen, das Zeichen der Braut. Sie schritt am Arm des Dunklen Lords auf der linken Seite der Reihen entlang, direkt auf ihren zukünftigen Ehemann zu. Artemis' Eltern waren nicht anwesend, daher übernahm Voldemort es, Snape die Braut zu überreichen. Dies war eine ungewohnte Ehre und zusätzlich ein Zeichen, dass Voldemort diese Verbindung schätzte.

Als Artemis vor ihrem baldigen Mann stand, lächelte sie. Sie war in einem dunkelgrünen Kleid mit kleinen silbernen Schlangen erschienen. Der Stoff schien der gleiche zu sein, wie der, aus dem Snapes Umhang geschneidert worden war. Ebenso trug sie einen Umhang aus dem gleichen Stoff, wie Severus' Robe. Dies war eine typische schwarzmagische Symbolik. Sie sollte die Einigkeit der Brautleute demonstrieren.

Der älteste Alchimist, den es bei Voldemorts Anhängern gab, leitete die Zeremonie. Er wartete, bis das Brautpaar auf der Bank niederkniete und trat dann vor. Mit ruhiger Stimme, begann er jeweils das Wichtigste aus den Lebensläufen des Paares vorzutragen. Dieser Teil war recht kurz. Sowohl Snape als auch Artemis hatten sich geweigert, ihm allzu viel von sich zu erzählen. Schnell kam der Alchimist an jene Stelle, wo er dem zukünftigen Ehepaar von Pflicht und Verantwortung berichtete. Es wurde deutlich, dass die Rede vom Dunklen Lord abgesegnet worden war.

Artemis sah während dieser Rede lächelnd zu dem Mann, der in ein paar Minuten ihr Gatte wäre. Er bemerkte es und erwiderte den Blick. Langsam schob sie ihre Hand zu seiner und er ergriff sie. Für alle Anwesenden bestand kein Zweifel, dieses Paar war sich ehrlich zugetan.

_Rückblickende_

Snape ließ den Feuerwhiskey in seinem Glas kreisen und sah dieser ruhigen Bewegung nachdenklich zu. Er hatte als Junge nie angenommen, jemals zu heiraten und jetzt, Jahre später, konnte er es noch immer kaum glauben. Er war nicht der Typ für Hochzeit und Kinder. Das hatte er gelernt. Sobald er anfing, eine Frau zu lieben, verließ sie ihn. Lily war zu James Potter gegangen. Artemis war tot. Hermine gehörte zu Lucius. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die folgende Woche würde er nutzen, um die junge Hexe endlich aus seinen Gedanken verbannen zu können.

Erneut begann er, in seinen Schubladen zu denken.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Begriffe:**

Schwarze Messe: Satansmesser


End file.
